The Naruto New War III:Rise Of Prophecy
by Kurogami Ray
Summary: Naruto yang mendapat tugas dari Tetua Desa untuk menghancurkan suatu organisasi yang mengancam keamanan dunia shinobi. Menghimpun kekuatan dari bebarbagai aliansi untuk pertama kalinya seluruh pasukan khusus dari berbagai desa bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan suatu organisasi teroris. Dia bertarung dengan pemimpin musuh hingga dia terlempar kedunia lain akibat jutsu dari musuh.
1. chapter 1

Summary:

Naruto yang mendapat tugas dari Tetua Desa untuk menghancurkan suatu organisasi yang mengancam keamanan dunia shinobi.

Menghimpun kekuatan dari berbagai aliansi untuk pertama kalinya seluruh pasukan khusus dari berbagai desa bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan suatu organisasi teroris.

Dia menjadi Taichou dan membawahi beberapa pasukan khusus dibawah kepemimpinannya, tetapi dia dikirim secara paksa ke dunia pararel yang sama dengan dunia shinobi oleh Taichou yang memimpin organisasi teroris itu.

Akan tetapi dia terlempar kedimensi lain yang sama dengan didimensinya,lalu apa yang selanjutnya yang akan direncanakan oleh sang Yuuki no Ninja

Creator real:Masashi Kishimoto

Prolog

Puluhan divisi telah dikeluarkan dari berbagai desa, semua pemimpin divisi telah menyebar dari berbagai arah untuk mengepung musuh yang bersembunyi dibalik gua.

"Dia ada dimana?"tanya salah satu anggota divisi yang memakai topeng Inu (anjing) kepada rekannya.

Anggota divisi bertopeng Taka (elang) itu hanya mendesah, menolehkan matanya kedepan gua yang didalamnya terdapat target mereka. "Taichou (kapten)? Aku tidak tahu, dia selalu bertindak sendiri. Jadi, aku tidak mengetahui kemana perginya dia" jawabnya.

Ledakan terjadi di gua tersebut, menyebabkan kepulan asap yang menghalangi mata mereka. "Uhk, ledakan ini dari dalam gua" gumam salah satu anggota divisi.

Duar!!!!

Ledakan kembali terjadi, tetapi bukan dari gua, akan tetapi dari tubuh salah satu anggota divisi yang diledakan oleh pihak musuh dan itu menyebabkan kepanikan dari seluruh anggota divisi. "Ha ha!! Mati kalian semua katsu" ledakan kembali terjadi dari berbagai anggota divisi, menyebabkan kematian berskala besar bagi pasukan elite tersebut.

Tetesan darah menodai tanah yang dipijaki oleh seorang pemuda, mata pemuda itu merah menyala dengan tiga tomoe yang menghiasinya. Pedang yang digenggamnya dia masukan kedalam Fuin penyimpanan yang terdapat dibawah pergelangan tangannya.

Mata merahnya menatap tajam lima mayat yang berada dibawah kakinya. "Lima anggota teroris sudah kubunuh, berarti tinggal tiga lagi" dia berjalan memasuki gua, tidak memperdulikan ledakan yang berdengung ditelinganya.

Di dalam gua terdapat seorang pria yang duduk disinggasana yang berukiran sembilan kepala naga yang mengadah keatas langit.

"Ketua Anbu Divisi Penyerang..." pria itu menyeringai kecil, melanjutkan perkataannya kembali.

"Code Name Yuuki"pria itu berjalan kearahnya, dibalik topeng yang dikenakannya, dia menyeringai dengan mata merah menyala yang menampilkan tiga iris berbentuk fuma shuriken terbalik.

Pemuda itu menatap tajam pria yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan mata merah menyala bertomoe tiga, pedang yang disarungkannya, dia keluarkan lagi untuk menghadapi pria bertopeng tersebut.

"Kau dari anggota klan Uchiha?"tanya pria itu mengeluarkan rantai dari balik jubahnya.

Yuuki menghilang dalam sekejap lalu muncul dibelang pria tersebut, dia menusukan pedang ketubuh musuhnya. Matanya menatap tidak percaya, ketika tubuh lawan yang dihadapinya itu menembus pedangnya tanpa adanya luka ditubuhnya, seolah-olah pedang itu tidak mengenainya.

"Kau terkejut dengan kemampuan yang tidak kau ketahui, sungguh amatir" pria itu menendang Yuuki hingga dia terhempas beberapa meter.

"Sial" umpat Yuuki didalam hatinya.

Pria itu merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat, dibalik topengnya dia menyeringai. "Katon:Bakufu Ranbu" muncullah bola api yang berputar-putar ke arah Yuuki, iris matanya berubah menjadi pola-pola shuriken yang tidak diketahui,yaitu pola vertikal dengan shuriken yang berada diatasnya.

"Iten Suru (perpindahan tempat)" dia menghilang dalam sekejap, pria itu membelakan matanya, karena pemuda itu menghilang dari pandangan matanya hanya dengan rentan waktu kedipan matanya saja.

"Apa itu shunsin, tapi tidak mungkin shunsin bisa secepat itu atau mungkin hiraishin, akan tetapi aku tidak melihat suatu perantara apapun untuk perpindahan dia, jadi itu jurus apa?"batin pria itu mulai gelisah akan kemampuan musuhnya.

Bunyi gerakan tangan terdengar ditelinga pria itu, dia membalikan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang membuat suara tersebut.

"Katon:Goukakyou No Jutsu" terciptalah bola api yang cukup besar melesat cepat ke arah pria tersebut.

Mata merah menyala dengan aksen pola pupil shuriken milik pria itu bercahaya sangat terang.

"Kamui" bola api itu menghilang dalam sekejap menyisakan asap tebal yang menghalangi jarak pandang mereka.

Pemuda itu menatap tajam Mata merah menyala musuhnya, "Mangekyou Sharingan" gumam Yuuki lalu menjaga jarak dengan pria itu.

"Kekuatan mata Mangekyou pria itu sangat kuat dan spesial, dia bisa menciptakan portal dimensi untuk memblock serangan ninjutsu ke dimensi Mangekyou yang dia miliki" batin Yuuki mengobservasi kemampuan musuhnya.

Pria itu melesat dengan cepat untuk menyerang remaja belasan tahun itu menggunakan rantai yang dia miliki sebagai senjatanya. Rantai itu melilit tubuh Yuuki dengan sangat erat membuatnya sulit untuk menggerakan seluruh anggota tubuhnya.

Pria itu meninju wajah dibalik topeng tersebut dengan sangat kuat, membuat sebagian topeng yang dikenakannya hancur memperlihatkan surai berwarna kuning gelapnya, tetapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian pria itu, melainkan mata merah menyala berpola shuriken vertikal.

"Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan" ucap pria itu menatap lekat sepasang mata merah pemuda itu.

Rantai yang melilit tubuh Yuuki berubah menjadi sekumpulan kelelawar yang berterbangan dikegelapan gua. "Genjutsu Kai" iris mata pria itu merah menyala didalam kegelapan gua, dia menyeringai mengeluarkan salah satu senjata yang disimpannya.

"Gunbai tiga pilar Uchiha, jadi senjata legendaris milik Shinobi no Kami Uchiha Madara ada padamu?" Yuuki mendesis, dia menatap tajam pria yang menjadi lawannya itu.

"Kenapa kau memiliki mata itu? Apa kau mengambil salah satu anak buahku yang berasal dari klan Uchiha".

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku".

"Ya, selama ini senjata ini ada padaku, jadi jawab pertanyaanku sekarang!!".

Yuuki menyeringai, "Tidak akan" dia melesat mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah pria itu, tetapi dengan cepat dia menahan ayunan pedang Yuuki dengan gunbainya.

Yuuki menendang lawannya itu dengan keras hingga dia terpental beberapa meter. "Katon:Bakufu Ranbu" muncullah bola api yang berputar-putar kearahnya dengan cepat dia membelah bola api itu menjadi dua bagian.

Dia berlari dengan cepat ke arah pria tersebut, pedang itu dia ayunkan dengan cepat membuat musuhnya kewalahan untuk menghadapi serangan pedangnya, gunbai yang dipegang pria itu terlempar ke langit. Yuuki menebas tubuh pria itu, tetapi yang dia rasakan hanyalah kehampaan, dia tidak merasakan bahwa dia telah menebas tubuhnya.

"Ternyata benar, salah satu anggota tubuhnya dia hilangkan kedimensi matanya itu, ketika aku menyerangnya dengan pedang" batin Yuuki.

Gunbai itu dipegang kembali oleh pria bertopeng tersebut, dia menyeringai, karena tebasan Yuuki tidak akan pernah melukainya. Dia ayunkan gunbainya ketubuh remaja tersebut, dia kembali terpental beberapa meter, sementara dirinya dapat menyerang tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak akan dapat melukaiku" dia tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah-olah dia telah memenangkan pertarungan ini.

"Kau tahu? Orang yang menang adalah orang yang tertawa terakhir dalam sebuah pertarungan" dia melempar pedangnya ke tubuh lawannya, seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya, senjata itu kembali menembus tubuhnya.

"Iten Suru" Yuuki menghilang dari tempatnya lalu muncul tepat diatas pria bertopeng, dia mengambil kunai dari kantongnya lalu menebas bahu kanan musuhnya dan serangannya kali ini menimbulkan luka pada musuhnya, walaupun hanya luka kecil yang ditimbulkannya.

Yuuki mengambil pedangnya dengan cepat, dia memandang tajam luka yang ada pada musuhnya. Luka musuhnya itu menciptakan Fuin yang menyelimutinya.

"Fuin Kensoku Betsu (segel pengekang kekuatan khusus)" bisik Yuuki dengan seringai yang terpatri dibibirnya.

"Segel apa ini?!"ucap pria bertopeng tersebut dengan nada yang meninggi.

Yuuki berjalan mendekati musuhnya dengan langkah pelan, seringai terpatri dibibirnya. "Itu adalah Fuin untuk mengekang kemampuan khususmu, karena kemampuanmu itu sangat menyusahkanku untuk membunuhmu"jawab Yuuki.

"Fuin..." desis pria itu,menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. "Kau ahli dalam Fuuin no jutsu ternyata" dia mengayunkan gunbainya ke arah Yuuki, tetapi dengan cepat remaja itu dapat menahan serangan gunbainya.

Mata Enternalnya bersinar terang. "An'ei (bayangan kegelapan)" pemuda itu menciptakan kloning dengan kemampuan khusus matanya, kloning Yuuki itu menendang wajah pria itu sehingga membuat topeng yang dikenakannya hancur.

Pria itu terhempas beberapa meter membuatnya sulit untuk menggerakan anggota badannya. "Dia mempunyai dua kemampuan khusus dari kekuatan mata Mangekyou abadi" gumam pria itu.

Yuuki melesat cepat ke arah pria itu begitu juga dengannya, mereka berdua saling menyerang satu sama lain dengan senjatanya masing-masing.

Pria itu memukul wajah Yuuki, sedangkan remaja itu menebas tubuhnya menggunakan pedang yang dimilikinya.

"Uhk, kau ternyata memiliki kemampuan yang jauh dari perkiraanku gaki" ucap pria itu dengan darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya.

Pandangan Yuuki menajam, dia mengetahui sesuatu yang tersembunyi dari dalam tubuh pria itu lewat mata Mangekyou abadinya. Seluruh chakra terpusat diseluruh tubuh pria itu lalu menyebar keseluruh ruangan yang terdapat di gua itu.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan" pikir Yuuki, pedang hitamnya dia pegang dengan sangat erat.

Pria itu menyeringai,sepasang sharingannya melirik ke arah pedang hitam yang digenggam dengan sangat erat olehnya.

"Pedang itu... tidak kusangka ternyata pedang itu adalah salah satu senjata legendaris dari klan Uzumaki" pria itu berusaha untuk berdiri dari tanah, matanya menutup lalu terbuka kembali menampilkan sepasang mata legendaris Shinobi yang melegenda.

Yuuki terkejut, dia bahkan tidak mengetahui bahwa musuhnya itu memiliki mata yang sangat berbahaya dan kuat, bahkan menurutnya kekuatan matanya saat ini tidak mampu mengimbangi kekuatan mata miliknya.

"Rinnegan" gumam Yuuki.

Pria itu mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak dari mulutnya, sepertinya dia sudah pada batasnya dan tubuhnya tidak cukup untuk membuatnya mampu mengalahkan Yuuki, walaupun dia memiliki mata dewa Shinobi.

Pria itu menyeringai, dia merangkai segel tangan yang sangat rumit. "Jika aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu, setidaknya kau harus menghilang dari dunia ini" seringai kembali terpatri dibibirnya.

Yuuki menatap tajam pria itu, giginya bergemelatuk seakan-akan dia tidak suka dengan ucapan pria itu.

"Apa maksud dari ucapanmu itu?"tanya Yuuki.

"Jikukan Yagami No Yatari Ni (jurus perpindahan dimensi kaca terbalik)" terciptalah lubang dimensi yang membawa masuk Yuuki kedalamnya.Perlahan-lahan lubang itu mulai mengecil kemudian menghilang meninggalkan seorang pria yang sudah menjadi mayat.

Mata Rinnegannya mulai memudar lalu kembali seperti mata biasa, begitu juga dengan mata Sharingannya.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

1

2

3

~START~

 **~#PARALEL#~**

Di Dimensi lain

Di kantor Hokage,terdapat beberapa ninja berpangkat jounin yang mengeliling seorang pria berjubah kanji Yondaime, "Jadi,bagaimana hasilnya setelah kalian menguji genin yang kalian bimbing?"tanya pria berambut pirang tersebut.

"Yondaime-sama,genin yang kubimbing lulus"ucap pria berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu,sementara itu seluruh jounin yang mendengar perkataan pria tersebut terkejut,karena biasanya jounin itu tidak pernah meluluskan genin sepanjang tahun.

"Sudah kuduga,dia pasti lulus"ucap Yondaime senang,matanya beralih keluar jendela,dia melihat cahaya yang sangat terang menerangi desanya.

"Cahaya apa ini?"gumamnya,membuka matanya kembali setelah cahaya tersebut mulai meredup.

Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menghadap kebeberapa jounin didepannya,"Kakashi,Asuma,Kurenai,dan para ANBU segera selidiki cahaya itu"seluruh ninja yang berada ditempat itu menghilang dengan shunsin mereka.

Di tempat kejadian

Muncullah pemuda yang berumur belasan tahun dari cahaya yang sangat terang hingga menyelimuti seluruh desa shinobi tersebut, "Uhk,untuk pertama kalinya bagiku,aku seri dengan musuhku"dia mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya,topeng yang dikenakannya kini sudah hancur menjadi serpihan abu kayu yang menghilang diterpa angin.

"Jikukan itu,mengakibatkan seluruh anggota tubuhku tidak bisa digerakan"dia terbaring lemah dihutan sekitaran desa shinobi itu,matanya mulai memburam sehingga ia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Itu,disana!"teriak anjing buldog bernama Pakkun,Kakashi menatap tajam tubuh tidak sadarkan diri itu, "Dia? Seorang anak kecil,kenapa dia bisa disini..ini,tidak mungkin"dia membawa Yuuki dari tempat itu lalu menghilang menggunakan shunsinnya.

Remaja itu membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan-lahan,matanya membelak,dia terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat,kedua orang yang seharusnya sudah mati kini berdiri dihadapannya,seolah-olah mereka memang hidup dan tidak mati, "Bagaimana mungkin kalian masih hidup?"tanya Yuuki dengan tangan yang sedang mencari sesuatu.

Mata Yondaime yang bernama asli Minato Namikaze itu menatap tajam Yuuki, "Mencari ini anak muda"tangannya menggenggam senjata yang Yuuki cari sedari tadi.

"Pedang itu,kembalikan pedang itu!"dengan cepat Yuuki muncul dibelakang Minato,dia menendang Yondaime dengan refleks yang tepat dan terlatih,tetapi ada rantai chakra yang menghalangi serangan Yuuki, 'Kingusari,itu memang kingusari asli,tidak salah lagi rantai itu Kekei Genkai klan Uzumaki'batin Yuuki.

Remaja itu menjaga jarak dengan mereka,dia sedang menganalisa situasi disini dan kenapa mereka masih ada didunia ini, 'Tidak salah lagi ini dimensi yang menghubungkan kenyataan dan ilusi,dimensi yang sama persis,tetapi tidak sama dengan yang asli,dimensi Pararel'batin pemuda itu.

"Siapa kau anak muda? Kenapa pedang pusaka klan Uzu-Nami ini ada padamu? Sebenarnya siapa dirimu ini?"tanya Minato mentap tajam pemuda berambut merah bermata hijau itu.

Deg

Keringat bercucuran di pelipis Yuuki,matanya menutup lalu membukanya kembali,dia menatap Minato dan istrinya Kushina Uzumaki yang berganti marga menjadi Namikaze,'Sial,efek perpindahan dimensi membuat tubuhku sesakit ini'batinnya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto tetapi sekarang mungkin berganti menjadi Namikaze"dia kembali menyerang Minato dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat,membuat pria berambut kuning ini sedikit kewalahan,karena kecepatannya yang bertambah dari yang sebelumnya.

'Uzumaki,hm sepertinya dia tidak berbohong mengingat klan Uzumaki memiliki rambut berwarna merah'batin Minato, "Taijutsumu sungguh hebat,taijutsumu itu sudah diatas genin atau bahkan lebih"puji Minato, 'Sekarang aku belum mampu menggunakan kekuatanku,jadi aku hanya bisa menggunakan Taijutsu'dia menendang tubuh Minato dengan kuat hingga ia terhempas beberapa meter,tetapi dengan cepat ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

'Hm,hebat juga dia'batin Minato.

Rantai chakra yang dimiliki Kushina menyerang Yuuki yang bernama asli Naruto dengan cepat,tetapi remaja itu dapat menghindari dari segala serangan Kekei Genkai klan Uzumakai itu, "Kingusari ya,Kekei Genkaimu itu seperti sama dengan seseorang yang kukenal"ucap Naruto,seringai terpatri dibibirnya.

"Seseorang yang kau kenal sama dengan Kekei Genkaiku begitu maksudmu?"tanya Kushina.

"Hm,begitulah,tetapi dia jauh lebih ahli dalam pengendalian Kingusari dibandingkan dirimu dan lagi warna dari Kingusari yang dia miliki itu berbeda darimu,dia berwarna ungu Murasaki No Sari"jawab Naruto menjaga jarak dengan mereka semua.

"Oh,begitu,ternyata kau mempunyai kenalan yang menarik,jadi apa kau bisa membagi cerita dengan kami"Minato tersenyum ketika seluruh anggota tubuh remaja itu tidak bisa bergerak.

"KAGEMANE NO JUTSU"masuklah seseorang dari balik pintu,dia adalah ketua klan Nara,Nara Shikaku.

Jendela itu terbuka menampilkan seseorang berambut putih panjang dengan gulungan besar dipunggungnya dan beberapa orang berpakaian ANBU dibelakangnya,sepertinya orang itu yang memimpin beberapa Anbu untuk masuk menyergap target yang diincar oleh mereka.

"Jadi,apa kau ingin bercerita tentang dirimu itu,Gaki?".

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bercerita,tetapi karena kalian sudah menangkapku dan keadaanku yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bertarung,aku terpaksa bercerita kepada kalian"seringai kembali terpatri dibibirnya,menampilkan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

Naruto menurunkan kewaspadaannya,begitu juga dengan Shikaku yang menghilangkan Kagemanenya dari remaja tersebut, "Sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya kepada kalian,dimana ini?".

"Ini di Konoha,salah satu desa Shinobi terkuat dan terbesar,sepertinya kau tidak berasal dari sini"jawab Minato.

'Ternyata benar,hm ini dimensi pararel'batin Naruto.

"Aku berasal dari dimensi lain,bisa dibilang aku dihilangkan dari duniaku oleh musuhku sehingga aku terdampar di dimensi ini"mereka semua terkejut,tetapi tidak dengan Minato,dia mencurigai anak ini sebagai mata-mata dari desa lain untuk mencuri informasi tentang kelemahan desanya.

"Bagaimana kami bisa mempercayai perkataanmu itu dan kenapa kau menyebut dirimu Uzumaki lalu kemudian Namikaze,sebenarnya siapa dirimu itu?".

Remaja itu tertawa kecil,seringai kembali muncul dibibirnya, "Aku anakmu dari dimensi lain Otousan"perkataan Naruto membuat Yondaime Hokage terkejut,begitu pula dengan Kushina dan lainnya.

"Apakah kau tidak melihat persamaanku dengan Okaasan,aku memiliki warna rambut yang sama,begitu juga dengan iris mataku yang berwarna hijau"dia menunjuk rambut dan matanya,memainkan jarinya untuk berinteraksi dengan semua orang yang berada diruangan itu.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

1

2

3

~(START)~

 **~}Masa Lalu{~**

Shikaku menatap setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto,dia tahu bahwa remaja itu bisa saja melawan mereka bersamaan,dilihat dari sikap tenang yang dikeluarkannya,dia bahkan tidak terintimidasi oleh chakra yang dikeluarkan oleh Gama No Sannin,walaupun itu hanya sebagian kecil dari yang dimilikinya,tetapi itu seharusnya berpengaruh oleh remaja itu.

"Hah,kami tidak sepenuhnya percaya denganmu Gaki,warna rambut itu adalah identitas kau seorang Uzumaki sementara warna matamu,itu hanyalah kebetulan kau memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan Kushina-san"bantah Shikaku yang sedari tadi diam.

"Hm,benar juga perkataanmu Nara-san,jadi aku hanya memiliki satu bukti dan itupun hanya terbatas,akan tetapi setelah aku memakai ini,mungkin aku akan langsung tidak sadarkan diri,jadi tolong rawat aku yah"dia menyeringai lalu menutup matanya,merangkai handseal dengan cepat.

"FUIN JIKAN HANTEN"terciptalah aksara fuin yang mengelilingi ruangan tersebut,membuat mereka terkejut,karena bagaimana mungkin seorang anak yang beranjak dewasa dapat menciptakan fuin dengan sempurna diumurnya yang masih belasan tahun.

'Dia bisa menciptakan fuin dengan sesempurna ini,dia ini Prodigy dari klan Uzumaki'batin Jiraiya yang masih terpukau dengan kehebatan fuin yang diciptakan oleh Naruto.

FLASHBACK

GOOOAAARRGGHH

Rauangan hewan besar yang liar,membuat puluhan rumah dan bangunan luluh lantah oleh tanah,menyebabkan ratusan kematian tak terhingga,dan ketakutan tiada tara dari hati manusia yang bertempat tinggal ditempat itu.

"I..itu bukankah tragedi saat dimana Kyuubi mengamuk dan menghancurkan desa Konoha"Shikaku terkejut dan dia juga merasakan tekanan chakra yang sangat kuat dari makhluk berekor itu.

"Iya,ini tragedi waktu itu"gumam Minato yang menatap tajam Kyuubi dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Seluruh tempat berpindah dari tempat yang sebelumnya,dua orang yang tertusuk kuku tajam Kyuubi menatap sesosok bayi yang baru lahir,bayi itu berambut merah dengan iris mata hijau toska.

"Di..dia? Bukankah dia anak itu"gumam Kushina,menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, "Iya,dan itu adalah kita"menunjuk dua orang yang melindungi bayi diatas altar tersebut.

"Kau benar"menatap sendu pemandangan didepannya.

Tatapan perempuan itu sendu,dia meneteskan air matanya,menatap nanar bayi yang baru lahir itu, "Naruto sayang,aku..Okaasanmu menitipkan inti Ying dari chakra Kyuubi kepadamu,karena kau tidak mampu untuk menyimpan semua chakra Kyuubi berada di dalam tubuhmu,maafkan Okaasanmu ini dan juga Otousan,karena tidak mampu melihatmu tumbuh besar,melindungimu,dan menyayangimu,maafkan Okaasanmu ini Naruto"tangisnya pelan,sementara pria berambut kuning cerah itu menatap sendu ke arah dua orang yang dia sayangi dan dia kasihi itu.

"Naruto,aku menamaimu nama itu,karena nama itu adalah nama dari tokoh utama Ojiisanmu,berharap suatu hari nanti kau akan menjadi seorang ninja yang berbakat dan dikagumi banyak orang,seperti tokoh utama di dalam novel Ojiisan,kuharap kau dapat meraih cita-citamu dan jangan sampai kau menyusul kami terlalu cepat,karena kami tidak berharap begitu"dia tersenyum,walaupun didalam hatinya dia menangis.

Mereka melihat kejadian itu secara langsung,mereka terkejut dan didalam hati mereka,seperti meringis dan teriris setelah melihat kejadian dimana kedua orangtua itu memberikan pesan terakhir kepada bayi yang baru lahir itu.

"HAKKE NO FUIN SHIKI"inti Ying chakra Kyuubi masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto,sementara Kyuubi Ying dan Yang disegel kedalam tubuh Minato dan Kushina.

Hening

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah itu,mereka semua melihat kejadian itu dari awal sampai akhir dan itu membuat hati mereka meringis,mereka menatap nanar bayi yang baru lahir itu.

Tak beberapa lama berselang muncullah seorang pria paruh baya yang berumur 50-60th menatap bayi yang baru lahir itu dengan tajam, "Kau adalah anak dari Minato yah? Segel Gogyo Fuin,kau adalah jinchuriki setelaha Kushina.."dia mengambil bayi itu dari altar dewa kematian.

"Akan kurawat dan kulatih kau sebagai senjata dari desa Konoha"dia menghilang dengan shusin yang dimilikinya.

"Ternyata,dia dilatih oleh Danzo sebagai senjata tak berekspresi,jadi itu sebabnya dia mempunyai seringai yang seperti berpura-pura"ucap Shikaku.

Tempat beralih kembali,ditempat yang gelap dan lembab,terdapat seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlatih kunai,dia melempar beberapa kunai untuk mengenai target yang diincarnya,semua kunai yang dilemparkannya tertancap sempurna.

"Sharinganmu sudah sempurna bukan,Yuuki?"tanya pria paruh baya dengan perban yang menutupi sebagian matanya itu.

"Ya,Sharinganku sudah sempurna dan aku dapat menggunakannya dengan baik"jawabnya.

"Kau memiliki darah Uchiha dari salah satu Ojiisanmu,Jiraiya Namikaze Uchiha".

"Aku tahu itu,Jiraiya No Gama Sannin memiliki ayah dari klan Namikaze dan ibu dari klan Uchiha,aku tahu semua itu,jadi jangan memberitahuku tentang silsilah keluargaku"dia menatap pria paruh baya itu dengan mata merah menyalanya.

"Aku tahu itu dan aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan anggota baru,Uchiha Tsuki"gadis itu berjalan pelan ke arah Danzo yang memanggil dirinya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu kepada Yuuki!"perintahnya dan diberi anggukan sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Namaku Uchiha Tsuki,code name Shingetsu (bulan muda)"ucapnya lalu menunduk sebagai tanda memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Yuuki (Hantu)"balasnya dengan nada malas.

"Eh,hanya itu,bagaimana dengan nama aslimu?".

Mata merahnya menatap Tsuki dengan tajam,dia tidak suka,jika ada seseorang yang bertanya tentang nama aslinya, 'Sharingan,jadi dia dari klan Uchiha,tetapi bukankah klan Uchiha berambut hitam bukan berambut merah?'batin Tsuki.

"Uchiha..aku berasal dari klan itu cukup itu saja yang boleh kau ketahui"jawabnya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Lebih baik kau melatih dirimu Shingetsu dan Yuuki kau akan menjadi Senseinya!"perintah Danzo dan dibalas anggukan oleh mereka berdua.

Mereka melihat semua kejadian itu dan itu membuat mereka bertanya-tanya,kenapa dia,Naruto dapat memiliki Sharingan dan apa hubungan Jiraiya dengan Naruto,apakah Jiraiya Ojiisannya Naruto.

"Jiraiya di dimensi ini adalah Ojiisan dari anak itu,dia,Jiraiya memiliki darah asli dari klan Namikaze dan Uchiha sudah sepantasnya kalau Naruto dapat membangkitkan Sharingan,tetapi diumurnya yang terbilang masih muda dia dapat membangkitkan Sharingan dengan sesempurna itu,harus kubilang dia itu seorang prodigy dari klan Uchiha setelah Uchiha Itachi"ucap Shikaku.

"Aku mengerti,jalan cerita ini sedikit agak rumit,tetapi anak itu bisa bertahan hingga detik ini,harus kubilang dia itu sangat kuat,mungkin mereka berdua akan bangga dengannya di alam sana"ucap Minato menatap sendu Naruto yang sedang berlatih dengan Yuuki.

"Ya,kau benar tebbene"balas Kushina.

Tempat beralih kembali,dihutan rimba yang dipenuhi oleh puluhan anak yang sedang bertarung,membunuh satu sama lain untuk lulus dari ujian terkutuk itu,jika mereka tidak lulus yang artinya mereka mati dengan peserta lain.

"Apa ini tebbene,kenapa mereka saling membunuh satu sama lain tebbene?"tanya Kushina.

"Ini ujian Ne,mereka melakukan ini semua untuk menghilangkan ekspresi mereka agar dapat menghilangkan hati dan perasaan dalam menjalankan misi"jawab Jiraiya.

"Cih,Mendokusai"gumam Shikaku.

Yuuki menatap nanar sekumpulan mayat didepannya,dia rasanya ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya,mata merah menyalanya kini telah berevolusi dengan garis yang seperti membentuk shuriken menatap keatas, "Cih,sialan,kenapa jadinya seperti ini"dia menatap tajam sesosok gadis didepannya.

Gadis itu memegang tonta yang dipenuhi oleh lumuran darah,mata sharingannya telah berevolusi menjadi Mangekyou, "Yuuki-kun,ayo kita bertarung"dentingan pedang saling beradu untuk menentukan siapa yang akan tewas dan siapa yang akan hidup,menentukan pemenang dan yang kalah.

"Mereka menyerang satu sama lain,tetapi apakah itu tidak kejam bagi hati mereka?"tanya Minato.

"Tidak,jika mereka telah membuang hati dan perasaan mereka demi sebuah misi,itulah motto Ne,menanggalkan perasaan,hati,dan ekspresi demi menjalankan dan mensukseskan misi mereka"jawab Jiraiya memalingkan wajahnya.

JLEB

Darah menetes dengan deras dari tubuh Tsuki,dia menatap nanar Naruto,dia mencoba untuk berbicara kepadanya, "Yuuki-kun,uhk aku punya satu permintaan.."darah keluar dari mulutnya,sementara Naruto menahan tangisnya,dia tidak mau menangis untuk menghormati temannya yang sudah gugur demi menjalankan ujian ini.

"Apa itu?".

"Tolong,kau terima kedua mataku untuk menjadi penglihatan barumu,agar aku dapat melihat dunia yang belum aku jelajahi dan belum kulihat dengan kedua mataku ini.."dia berusaha untuk melanjutkan perkataan, "...dan untuk menjadi kekuatan barumu,agar kau dapat mengalahkan musuhmu dengan mudah,aku ingin menjadi kekuatan barumu...uhk,aku belum mengetahui namamu meskipun aku sudah sek.."perkataannya terhenti,karena Naruto menyela perkataan Tsuki.

"Namaku Naruto"jawabnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum tulus kepada Naruto, "Jaa ne,Naruto-kun"Tsuki tersenyum lembut,matanya mulai memburam kemudian menutup.

"Dia tewas,ditangan Naruto-kun tebbene,pasti hati anak itu sakit,dia menangis dalam diam tebbene"gumam Kushina menatap sendu Naruto.

Tempat beralih kembali,kini mereka semua berada ditempat yang gelap dan lembab,terdapat dua orang yang saling menatap satu sama lain, "Shimura Danzo! Kembalikan cucuku,Namikaze Naruto"perintah pria paruh baya berwarna rambut putih dengan jubah hokage yang dikenakannya.

"Godaime Hokage,Namikaze Jiraiya.Setelah aku memberikan dia kepadamu,apa yang akan kau berikan kepadanya dan kepadaku?".

Jiraiya rasanya ingin tertawa setelah mendengar penuturan dari Yami No Shinobi itu, "Aku akan memberikannya kasih sayang yang belum pernah dia dapatkan sebelumnya,sementara untukmu aku akan menghancurkan dan membunuhmu,jika kau tidak memberikan apa yang kuinginkan saat ini juga"muncullah beberapa pasukan ANBU Hokage yang mengelilingi tempat Danzo.

"Jiraiya,aku akan membalas semua yang kau lakukan kepadaku,Yuuki!"muncullah remaja berambut merah yang mengenakan topeng tak berbentuk disamping Danzo.

"Ada apa?"tanyanya datar.

"Kau akan kubebaskan dari ANBU Ne,akan tetapi segel pengunci itu tidak akan kuhilangkan dari lidahmu,karena kau cukup banyak mengetahui rahasia Ne,jadi aku tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk tidak menghilangkan segel itu padamu..."Danzo menatap tajam Jiraiya, "Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan jadi segera pergi dari tempatku!".

Jiraiya menatap tajam Danzo,karena dia tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu, "Kau harus melihat seberapa rendah kedudukanmu dihadapanku Danzo,seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu kepadamu,karena kau tetap menjalankan tugas yang tidak seharusnya kau jalani,terlebih lagi tempat ini seharusnya sudah ditutup oleh masa pemerintahan Sandaime-sama"balas Jiraiya.

"Cih,kau tidak pernah berubah,selalu menang dalam perkataan Namikaze,akan tetapi ada kalanya kau akan kalah suatu hari nanti"dia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Jiraiya dan Naruto.

Pria bergelar Godaime itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto, "Kemarilah cucuku"ucapnya dengan nada yang lembut,Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Jiraiya,dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa,karena sekarang perasaan yang dia miliki sebagai manusia sudah luntur.

Jiraiya memeluknya dengan hangat dan erat,karena dia tidak ingin cucunya menghilang lagi dari hadapannya, "Maaf,karena aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan orangtuamu dan maaf,karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu,maaf Naruto-kun"ucap Jiraiya.

"Jadi,aku itu Godaime Hokage,ha ha cukup hebat juga aku di dimensi itu"puji Jiraiya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto-kun,anak itu sungguh tangguh dan kuat dalam menerima berbagai cobaan,anak kita pasti tidak sekuat dan setangguh dirinya"gumam Minato,menatap sendu Naruto.

"Kau benar tebbene".

"Hah,mendokusai"gumam Shikaku.

Tempat beralih kembali,dikantor Hokage yang dihadiri oleh beberapa Tetua dan Dewan shinobi, "Jadi,kalian akan melakukan misi kerja sama untuk menuntas Akatsuki dari dunia shinobi,misi kerja sama ini akan diikuti oleh Lima Desa Shinobi terbesar dari berbagai ANBU elite yang terpilih,oleh karena itu,aku sebagai Tetua desa memilih kalian untuk menjalankan misi S-rank ini"ucap Danzo kepada sepuluh ANBU yang menunduk hormat.

"Yuuki,kau akan menjadi ketua mereka dan jalankan misi ini dengan tingkat keberhasilan 100%,karena itu demi seluruh desa"ucap Jiraiya dengan tegas,matanya menyendu ke arah Yuuki yang bernama asli Naruto, "Dan,tolong kembalilah dengan selamat"ucapnya.

"Ha'i,Godaime-sama"balas Naruto,mereka semua menghilang dengan shunsin yang berbekas dari kepergian mereka hanyalah kepulan asap.

Mereka yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum,tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan menjadi Kapten ANBU dari divisi elite, "Jadi dia Taichou Anbu dari divisi elite,diumurnya yang masih terbilang muda,itu adalah prestasi yang membanggakan"ucap Shikaku yang dibalas anggukan oleh mereka.

Tempat beralih kembali,di Gua yang lembab dan gelap,terdapat dua orang yang saling menyerang satu sama lain,mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti menyerang,jika salah satu di antara mereka ada yang tewas.

"Pria itu...dia adalah orang yang mengeluarkan Kyuubi dari tubuh Kushina!"Minato mengepal kedua tangannya hingga memutih,dia menggeram,karena rasa benci dan dendam di dalam hatinya.

"Uchiha Madara"desisnya penuh dengan rasa kesal dan marah.

Naruto berhasil menebas tubuh pria itu sehingga aksara fuin menyelimuti tubuhnya,tetapi pria itu tertawa kemudian merangkai segel tangan membuat cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh remaja itu,dia menghilang tak berbekas dari dunia ini.

"Jadi,begitu ceritanya,akan tetapi informasi yang kita dapatkan belum cukup mendetail tentang ninjutsu yang dia miliki ataupun kekuatan dari matanya"ucap Shikaku.

"Tidak! Ini sudah lebih dari cukup,anak itu sudah menderita,karena tidak mempunyai orangtua,terlebih lagi dia tidak memiliki emosi,dia sudah cukup menderita dengan berbagai siksaan yang dia dapatkan dalam pelatihan Ne,bukan hanya fisiknya,tetapi juga mentalnya tebbene!!"teriak Kushina yang sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Sudahlah,Kushina kau tidak perlu menangis"Minato menenangkan Kushina,mental wanita itu sudah berguncang cukup keras untuk menghancurkan pertahanan yang selama ini dia bendung,yaitu menangis.

"Hah,mendokusai"gumam Shikaku.

FLASHBACK END

Tempat itu sudah menghilang digantikan dengan tempat yang semula,yaitu ruangan berornamen putih,Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Naruto tertunduk,dia tidak menyangka efek dari fuin yang dia keluarkan dalam kondisi tidak baik dapat berakibat seperti ini,'Cih,sial,tubuhku mati rasa'matanya memburam,tetapi ada yang memanggil dirinya dengan suara cukup keras.

Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan,matanya terbuka dengan sempurna,memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda beramput kuning yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya, "Kau sudah sadar Otouto"ucap pemuda tersebut.

Naruto menatap heran kepada pemuda tersebut,karena kenapa dia dipanggil adik oleh pemuda yang berdiri didepannya itu, "Kau siapa?"tanya Naruto dengan nada datar.

'Dia adik yang cukup menyebalkan'batin pemuda tersebut.

"Aku itu Aniki dan kau adalah Otoutoku,jadi kau harus memanggilku Menma-nii atau Aniki juga boleh,ha ha ha!"tawa Menma dengan senyum yang puas.

"Kau tahu? Senseiku pernah berbicara kepadaku,orang yang pertama kali tertawa adalah orang yang gagal,sementara orang yang tertawa terakhir adalah orang yang menang".

Menma menatap kesal kepada Naruto,dia tidak pernah diberi nasehat oleh siapapun,sekalipun itu senseinya sendiri dan ini Otoutonya yang memberikannya nasehat kepadanya,seharusnya dia yang memberikan nasehat untuk dia, "Kau memberiku nasehat?!"ucap Menma dengan nada yang keras.

"Hm,apa ada masalah?"seringai tercipta dibibir keringnya,dia belum sama sekali minum untuk beberapa minggu ini,karena dia koma selama beberapa minggu.

"Akan kupukuli kau! Meskipun itu adikku sendiri"dia menarik kerah baju Naruto hingga ia terangkat keatas.

'Tubuhku sudah kembali pulih dan chakraku juga sudah normal'batin Naruto,dia menatap tajam Menma dengan mata hijau toskanya.

Bersambung


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Author masih Newbie

1

2

3

~0~

#Start

 **~@Saudara@~**

Dua mata yang berbeda warna itu saling menatap satu sama lain,aura permusuhan keluar dari tubuh mereka, "Kau itu harus menghormatiku Otouto,aku tidak peduli kau harus menghormatiku dan mematuhi apa yang kukatakan kepadamu!".

Dia tertawa kecil dan seringai kembali terpatri dibibirnya, "Hei! Kau,aku tidak mengenal dirimu dan jangan mendekatiku,karena aku merasa jijik denganmu lalu kenapa aku harus menghormatimu dan mematuhi apa yang kau katakan,serta harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan Aniki dan kenapa pula kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan Otouto?"Naruto menarik kerah baju Menma sehingga tubuh pemuda itu terangkat sedikit.

"Kau akan kupukul!! Aku akan mengajarimu sopan santun kepada orang yang lebih tua,Otouto no baka!"dia memukul wajah Naruto,tetapi dengan cepat dia menghindari serangan Menma.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terkejut,karena dia tidak menyangka bahwa serangannya dapat mudah dihindari oleh Otoutonya itu,'Cih,dia cukup hebat'batinnya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Menma,Naruto menendang wajahnya cukup kuat hingga dia terpental sampai menabrak tembok diruangan tersebut, "Uhk,kau akan kuhajar kau Otouto no baka!"umpatnya.

Sebuah tangan menarik lengan Menma,matanya menatap tajam kepada orang yang menarik lengannya tersebut,dia terkejut,karena tidak menyangka orang yang menarik tangannya adalah Ayahnya sendiri, "Otousan,kenapa kau berada disini?".

"Kau telah menjaga Otoutomu dengan baik,Menma"pujinya lalu mengalihkan matanya kepada Naruto.

"Naruto ikut Tousan sebentar"ucapnya lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Cih,awas kau Otouto no baka,akan kuajari kau sopan santun secara keras"dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

'Heh,dia aneh'batinnya,dia keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk menemui Minato.

"Aku akan mengangkatmu sebagai anakku,begitu juga dengan Kushina dan Menma dia sangat menyayangimu,mereka bahkan menjengukmu setiap hari,karena kau koma hampir seminggu"tangannya menepuk pundak Naruto,dia tersenyum tulus kepadanya sama dengan senyuman tulus milik Jiraiya.

"Ini adalah formulir pendaftaran ujian Chunin yang akan diselenggarakan beberapa hari lagi"dia memberikan selembar kertas yang berisikan surat pendaftaran.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut Ujian Chunin? Aku ini seorang Anbu,waktu didimensiku,aku adalah Anbu elite,seorang Prodigy,bahkan Kakashi bukan Anbu elit,dia hanya kapten Anbu biasa"ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Hah,aku berfikir kau itu angkuh dengan kemampuanmu,hm kau lebih mirip Uchiha dibandingkan Uzumaki atau Namikaze"dia tersenyum tipis menatap Naruto dengan hangat.

"Karena aku seorang Prodigy dari klan Uchiha dan Uzumaki,tetapi sifatku lebih mirip klan Uchiha dibandingkan Uzumaki atau Namikaze"balasnya dengan nada datar.

"Sifatmu memang seperti itu,rupanya?"tanya Minato.

"Memang dan untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu".

"Karena aku ingin tahu sifat putraku yang satu ini".

"Hm,kau menganggapku sebagai anak,akan tetapi aku tidak mau mempunyai dua orangtua".

Minato mengerutkan keningnya,dia memang sangat cerdas dan tanggap dalam memahami setiap perkataan, "Kenapa? Bukankah setiap anak menginginkan kedua orangtua".

"Karena aku itu berbeda dari anak yang lemah dan manja,aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan tangisan atau rengekan,tetapi dengan tindakan"jawabnya dengan nada yang sama.

"Begitu,kalau begitu kau akan menjadi anak angkatku bagaimana?"tanya Minato membuat penawaran kepada Naruto.

"Hm,kau membuat sebuah negosiasi ataupun penawaran kepadaku,aku sebenarnya cukup tertarik dengan anak pirang itu,Menma Namikaze,itukan namanya?".

"Anakku,dia itu Anikimu,bukankah tidak baik memanggil Anikimu dengan nama panggilannya".

"Umurnya berapa tahun?"tanya Naruto.

"13th dia lahir tgl 10 September"jawab Minato.

"Oh,dia memang lebih tua dariku"gumam Naruto.

"Memang kau lahir tgl berapa?".

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Tgl 10 Oktober,hm aku ingin jalan-jalan".

"Lebih baik kau ajak Menma,dia pasti sangat senang,karena kau mau mengajaknya"saran Minato.

"Hm"gumamnya,dia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan yang dia tempati.

Menma menatap adiknya dengan tatapan tajam,dia sudah cukup bersabar sebagai kakak untuk saat ini dan sekarang,jika dia membuatnya marah lagi maka dia tidak akan menahan diri lagi.

'Awas kalau dia membuatku kesal,jika dia melakukannya maka aku akan memukulnya'batin Menma.

"Hm,antarkan aku jalan-jalan"ucap Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Hei,Gaki! Sebaiknya kau belajar sopan santun dulu,baru kau berbicara kepadaku"ucap Menma memberi nasehat,tetapi sepertinya ucapan pemuda Namikaze itu bagaikan angin lalu bagi Naruto.

Naruto menatap Menma dengan tajam lalu berbalik ke arah pintu, "Kalau kau tidak mau,tidak apa-apa"dia berjalan dengan santainya dengan jaket hitam yang sedang dia pakaikan ditubuhnya.

'Cih,dia membuatku seperti seorang pembantu yang terus mengikutinya'batin Menma.

"Hei! Tunggu!!"teriak Menma.

Dua pemuda itu terus berjalan dengan santai sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah mereka dengan halus dan beberapa saapaan hangat dari beberapa penduduk kepada Menma.

"Kau cukup terkenal di desa ini?"tanya Naruto.

"Ha ha! Ya,begitulah,karena aku itu keren,tampan,dan juga kuat"jawab Menma dengan bangga.

"Hm,tapi,aku tidak merasa kau seperti itu"balas Naruto dengan nada datarnya.

"Kau membuatku kesal saja!!"Menma menarik kerah baju Naruto dengan kuat.

Seorang gadis dengan langkah yang cepat menuju ke arah Menma,dia menyapa pemuda Namikaze itu dengan suara yang halus dan lembut, "Hai,Menma-kun".

Menma dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya, "Ah,hai Sakura-chan,seperti biasa kau selalu manis"puji Menma,wajah gadis itu langsung merah merona,ketika mendapat pujian dari Menma.

'Bagus Sakura,sekarang tinggal dapatkan hati dan perhatiannya lalu milikilah dia seutuhnya,ha ha ha'ucap Sakura di dalam hatinya,gadis itu melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah bergaya rambut emo,matanya berwarna hijau toska sangat memukau gadis itu.

"Tampannya"gumam gadis itu tanpa sadar,Sakura tersenyum hangat kepadanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Menma."Eh,Menma-kun,siapa dia?"tanya Sakura.

Menma menatap Naruto dengan tajam, "Dia? Ehm,dia itu adalah Otoutoku,maksudku dia itu anak yang diangkat oleh Tou-chan de..."penjelasan Menma dihentikan dengan cepat oleh Naruto.

"Hm,aku adik angkat dari Menma,Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,mungkin sekarang margaku diganti menjadi Namikaze".

'Kyyaa,dia lebih keren dari Menma-kun'iner Sakura.

"Hei! kau,Sakura-chan itu bertanya kepadaku bukan kepadamu,Baka!"umpat Menma yang kesal atas ulah Naruto.

"Hm,penjelasanmu itu terlalu berbelit-belit,kau tahu".

"Cih"Menma mendecih tidak suka.

"Jadi,siapa kau?"tanya Naruto kepada Sakura dengan nada datar.

"Ah,iya aku belum memperkenalkan diri kepadamu,namaku Haruno Sakura,teman tim dari Menma-kun,salam kenal"Sakura membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Jadi,apakah kita terus mengobrol disini? Kalau kalian ingin mengobrol lebih lama,aku akan pergi"ucap Naruto dengan sinis,membuat Menma menggeram tidak suka atas nada sinis adik angkatnya itu.

Naruto berjalan dengan cepat tanpa sadar dia telah menabrak seseorang,dia,orang yang tidak sengaja di tabrak pemuda berambut merah itu adalah seorang ninja dari Sunagakure.Ninja berpangkat genin itu menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Hei! Kau,minta maaflah kepadaku"ucap ninja Suna itu,dia berpenampilan serba hitam dengan coretan ungu yang mengelilingi wajahnya.

Naruto tersenyum lalu menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan meremehkan, "Hm,tidak akan"ucapnya sinis membuat ninja Suna itu terpancing amarahnya,dia menendang pemuda itu dengan kuat,tetapi dengan cepat dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan serangan ninja itu.

Gerakan Naruto cukup cepat ia mengambil kunai dari tempat penyimpanan ninjanya,dia melemparkan kunainya itu yang berlapiskan chakra angin seketika itu juga kunainya itu melesat dengan cepat menancap ditangan ninja muda Suna.

"Kankuro!"teriak rekan perempuannya dia mengayunkan senjata berbentuk kipas besarnya,senjata itu bernama kyodai Sensu,dia ayunkan senjatanya itu dengan kuat menciptakan tekanan angin yang menghempaskan tubuh Anbu muda.

"Kau tidak apa-apa,Kankuro?"tanya rekannya yang mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Ya,aku baik-baik saja,Temari"jawab Kankuro dengan mencabut kunai yang berada ditangannya dengan kasar.

"Sial,aku lengah hingga benda ini menancap ditanganku"umpatnya kesal.

"Sudahlah jangan mengumpati dirimu"nasehat Temari kepada rekan sekaligus saudaranya itu.

Muncullah Menma dan Sakura dari arah depan dengan pandangan terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat akhirnya Menmapun bertanya dengan ninja dari desa Suna itu, "Apa yang terjadi disini?".

"Hah,apa yang terjadi! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepada kalian ninja Konoha,apakah kalian tidak mempunyai sopan santun dengan tamu dari desa tetangga!!"teriak Kankuro dengan amarah yang tidak dapat dia tahan.

"Kau pi..."perkataan ninja Suna berpakaian serba hitam itu terhenti,karena ada senjata yang diarahkan kelehernya,senjata itu berupa kunai dengan chakra angin yang menyelimutinya.

"Pertarungan kita belum selesai"ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar tajam di telinga mereka.

"Naruto turunkan senjatamu! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Ninja dari desa tetangga?!"tanya Menma dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Tidak ada,hanya saja aku mempunyai sedikit masalah dengan ninja Suna ini"jawabnya dengan nada datar,dia lesatkan kunainya itu dengan cepat keleher ninja suna tersebut.

'Tidak akan kubiarkan'Temari dengan cepat menahan pergerakan Naruto menggunakan senjata khusus ninjanya.

Naruto mengambil jarak dengan dua ninja Suna itu,gerakan tangan anak Yondaime itu merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat, "KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU"muncullah bola api yang cukup besar melesat ke arah Temari.

Perempuan berkuncir dua itu mengibaskan Kyodai Sensunya dengan kuat menciptakan hembusan angin yang menahan serangan Naruto,'FUSAJIN NO JUTSU'batin Temari.

'Kyodai Sensu dengan gambar tiga lingkaran ungu,jadi dia yang memiliki salah satu senjata rahasia terkuat di Suna,apa dia anak dari Kazekage'batin Naruto yang menganalisa identitas dan kekuatan lawan.

Muncullah puluhan benang chakra yang akan melilit tubuh Naruto,tetapi dengan cepat pemuda berambut merah gelap itu memotong semua benang chakra yang akan menyerangnya menggunakan kunai berlapis chakra angin.

'Chakuro No Itoku tidak bisa menyerangnya!'batin Kankuro yang tidak percaya benang chakra yang mampu menjerat semua musuhnya kini tidak ada apa-apanya di hadapan pemuda itu.

Menma dengan cepat merangkai segel tangan untuk menyerang Kankuro,sejujurnya dia tidak mengetahui siapa yang bersalah saat ini,tetapi jika itu menyangkut keselamatan adik angkatnya itu maka dia akan ikut turun tangan membantu adiknya.

'Kau sangat merepotkan Otouto no Baka'umpatnya di dalam hati.

"FUTON KAZEKIRI NO JUTSU"terciptalah belati angin yang menyerang Kankuro dari segala arah,membuat ninja Suna itu harus berlindung dibalik senjata rahasianya yang berbentuk boneka.

"KIKO JUNBO"serangan Menma dapat ditahan oleh pelindung boneka miliknya,dia menyeringai senang,karena dapat bertahan dari serangan yang cukup kuat itu.

'Shannaro,kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Bagaimana ini,haduh ne aku bingung sekali'batin Sakura yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikan pertarungan ini.

"Hei Otouto! Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Memang apa yang kau perbuat kepada mereka"tanya Menma dengan nada yang kesal.

"Aku hanya menabrak tubuhnya lalu dia memerintahkanku untuk meminta maaf kepadanya,tapi aku tidak mau diperintah ninja yang bukan dari kalangan atas,karena itu janjiku sebagai Ninja"jawabnya dengan nada datar.

'Apa-apaan dia,jelas-jelas dia yang salah,cih kalau saja kau bukan Otoutoku mana mungkin aku mau membantumu saat ini'batin Menma.

Pandangan Kankuro semakin menajam dia telah mengeluarkan dua bonekanya,intuisinya mengatakan bahwa dia harus serius sekarang,karena dia telah menganalisa kemampuan ninja berambut merah itu dan kemampuannya tidak boleh dianggap remeh.

"Temari kau bagian rambut kiiro sedangkan aku yang rambut akai"perintah Kankuro,dia menggerakan jarinya dengan cepat hingga boneka yang tadinya tidak bergerak kini melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto.

"KAGUSTU NO JUTSU"dua boneka Kankuro menyerang dari berbagai arah,tetapi dengan lihainya Naruto menahan dan menangkis setiap pergerakan dari boneka Kankuro.

Gerakan tangan Naruto yang cepat mampu menangkis segala macam serangan yang dilancarkan oleh dua boneka tersebut dengan bantuan kunai yang telah dilapisi elemen angin, "FUTON SHINKUHA NO JUTSU"terciptalah puluhan peluru angin yang menembus dua boneka tersebut,tangan dan kaki boneka itu hancur seketika,karena terkena serangan dari pemuda berambut akai itu.

'Elemen angin orang itu kuat,apa mungkin dia itu seorang chunin?'batin Kankuro yang terkejut dengan kekuatan elemen angin Naruto.

Temari yang melihat jutsu dari Naruto terkejut,karena dia baru melihat jutsu yang mampu menghancurkan boneka milik Kankuro,'Dia memiliki elemen angin dan api yang mampu dia kendalikan dengan sempurna,bukankah itu tidak mungkin bagi seorang genin'batin Temari.

"Otouto memiliki elemen angin yang kuat,aku yakin jutsunya dapat menyaingi jutsu anginku"gumam Menma.

Menma merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat,dia memanfaatkan kelengahan Temari,karena masih terkejut dengan jutsu milik Naruto, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"terciptalah kloning Menma,dia menciptakan bola biru yang berputar kuat di tangan pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Menma berlari dengan cepat ke arah Temari,perempuan itu terkejut ketika mendapati pemuda itu yang sedang menuju kearahnya."RASENGGAN"Menma mengarahkan jutsunya kepada gadis itu,membuat perempuan itu tidak berkutik,karena Menma sudah berada didepannya dengan mengarahkan Rasenggan ketubuhnya.

Kepulan asap tercipta ditengah-tengah Menma dan Temari,memunculkan sesosok Jounin berambut perak yang mematahkan serangan Menma hanya dengan tangannya saja, "Yare,yare Menma,apakah pantas kau menyerang tamu dari desa lain?"tanya Jounin itu dengan sebagian wajah yang ditutupi oleh masker.

"Eh,Kakashi-sensei,kenapa sensei berada disini?"tanya Menma yang masih dalam keterkejutannya.

Naruto menatap tajam Kakashi, 'Hatake Kakashi,dia adalah mantan Anbu kepercayaan Yondaime Hokage dan juga Taichou dari Anbu kepengawalan yang dipercaya Yondaime,hm Kakashi no Sharingan dan Kakashi si Ninja Peniru itu julukannya'batin Naruto menganalisa identitas Jounin didepannya.

Kakashi melihat ke atas pohon,di atas sana terdapat seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan Sharingan bertomoe tiga terdapat dikedua matanya ,dia adalah Himesama no Uchiha.

"Satsuki,kenapa kau tidak menghentikan pertarungan yang dilakukan oleh kelompokmu dengan ninja dari Suna?"tanya Kakashi kepada gadis itu.

Perempuan itu hanya bergumam tidak menunjukan ketertarikannya untuk menghentikan pertarungan yang dilakukan oleh teamnya, "Hn"itulah kata yang paling sering dikeluarkan oleh Satsuki.

"Eh,kenapa Satsuki-chan berada disana? Apa yang kau lakukan disana Satsuki-chan?!"tanya Menma setengah berteriak.

"Hn"gumamnya kembali,membuat Menma sedikit kesal,karena sudah mendapatkan kekesalan berkali-kali oleh adik barunya itu.

'Cih,Uchiha itu membuatku kesal saja,untung kau perempuan Satsuki-chan'batin Menma menenangkan dirinya.

Bersambung

Waiting utk chapter berikutnya(_)


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

1

2

3

~(Start)~

 **~)Small Exam(~**

Naruto dengan pandangan datarnya melesatkan kunai berelemen angin ke arah pohon yang berada disampingnya,kunai itu menancap tepat di pohon yang dia targetkan dengan kawah kecil yang tercipta di tubuh pohon itu.Dari balik pohon muncullah seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan lingkaran mata hitam yang menatap sinis ke arah Naruto.

'Shannaro dia menakutkan sekali"batin Sakura.

'Sejak kapan dia berada disana? Kenapa aku tidak merasakan chakranya sama sekali?'batin Satsuki dengan pandangan mata yang menajam dengan Sharingan dikedua matanya.

'Dia sangat menakutkan,aku merasakan chakra yang sangat gelap darinya'batin Menma.

'Yare,yare dia penuh akan aura membunuh yang cukup menakutkan'batin Kakashi.

'Gaara'batin Temari dan Kankuro.

"Siapa namamu?"tanya Gaara kepada Naruto,pemuda berambut akai itu menyeringai, "Uzumaki Naruto,kau,siapa namamu?"dengan nada datar,tetapi sinis.

"Sabaku Gaara,semoga kita akan bertarung satu lawan satu di ujian Chunin nanti"jawab Gaara lalu melirik ke arah dua rekannya, "Temari,Kankuro ayo kita pergi dari sini"ketiga ninja Suna itu meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan cepat.

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Jadi kau anggota baru yang direkomendasikan Yondaime-sama"ucap Kakashi dengan nada semangat yang membara.

Naruto menatap tajam Kakashi,dia sepertinya tidak begitu suka dengannya, "Ikut aku ke atas atap kantor Hokage,kita akan mengulangi lagi sesi pertanyaan sewaktu kita bertemu pertama kali"ucapnya kearah anggotanya dan Naruto.

Di atas atap Hokage

"Jadi,kita akan mulai sesi pertanyaannya,dimulai dari kau Akai,karena kau anggota baru di team 7"ucap Kakashi melirik ke arah Naruto.

Seringai tercetak dibibirnya,memperlihatkan gigi putih yang terjajar rapih,pemuda itu menunjuk ke arah pria berambut perak itu, "Bukankah kau harus mencotohkannya lebih dulu,sebagai sensei di team ini?".

'Dia cukup menarik juga'pikir Kakashi dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi,aku menyukai sesuatu yang seharusnya kalian tidak ketahui,karena kalian belum cukup umur,tidak menyukai,tidak ada yang kusukai sebenarnya,hobiku tidak ada,dan cita-cita hm belum kupikirkan,sekarang giliranmu Akai".

'Akhirnya sama saja,seperti kejadian waktu itu'batin Menma dan Sakura.

"Hn"gumam Satsuki.

Naruto menatap tajam Kakashi, "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto.."perkataan pemuda itu terhenti,karena teriakan dari Menma.

"Bukankah marga klanmu harus diganti menjadi NAMIKAZE,karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Gimaiku (adik angkat)"seringai tercipta dibibir Menma.

"Hm,Namikaze,tapi kurasa aku lebih cocok menggunakan marga klan Uzumaki,karena rambutku Akai bukan kiiro"ucap Naruto dengan nada datar.

Menma menatap Naruto dengan tajam, "Seterah kau lah"ucap Menma yang sepertinya tidak peduli lagi dengan pemuda itu.

'Mata itu,mata yang tidak ada sedikitpun penerang di dalam hatinya dan aku tidak merasakan emosinya sama sekali,sebenarnya apa yang dia rasakan saat ini?'pikir Menma yang melihat Naruto sejenak lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

"Aneh"gumam Menma.

"Uhm,apa yang kau katakan Menma-kun?"tanya Sakura yang mendengar gumamman Menma.

"Tidak ada,Sakura-chan"ucap Menma dengan tatapan tajam lurus kedepan.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang,dia malas melakukan pengulangan nama saat ini, "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,aku menyukai sesuatu yang tidak terlihat oleh orang lain..."ucapan Naruto kembali lagi dihentikan oleh Menma.

"Apa kau menyukai Yuuki,Akuma,Obake,Bakemono,dan segalanya,kau sungguh aneh Gimai,aku saja tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti itu"ucap Menma dan diberi anggukan oleh Sakura,sementara Satsuki hanya bergumam dengan kata favoritnya.

"Tidak menyukai kegagalan dalam misi,hobiku tidak ada,cita-cita hm lebih tepatnya ambisi,mengalahkan musuh ataupun orang yang ingin menghalangi apa yang kuinginkan"ucap Naruto,membuat orang yang mendengar perkataan pemuda berambut akai yang terakhir itu terkejut.

Satsuki menyeringai dibalik rambut panjangnya dengan mata Sharingannya yang bertomoe tiga, "Kau menarik"gumam Satsuki.

'Uzumaki Naruto,dia adalah anak angkat dari Yondaime-sama.Akan tetapi,lebih dari pada itu yang membuatku tertarik adalah dia keturunan Uchiha,namun apakah dia memiliki Sharingan atau tidak dan selama ini dia tidak berada di Konoha,karena dia di latih oleh Jiraiya-sama.Aku ingin melihat kemampuan seseorang yang di latih oleh salah satu Sannin'pikir Kakashi.

"Bagaimana,kalau kita melakukan tes kecil sebelum ujian Chunin berlangsung besok?"tanya Kakashi dengan senyum simpul dibalik maskernya.

"Hah,tes kecil,maksud sensei apa? Aku tidak mengerti?"tanya Menma.

Satsuki yang mendengar pertanyaan Menma hanya menghela nafas, "Dobe"ucap Satsuki.

"Hei Teme! Kau diam saja"ucap Menma setengah berteriak.

"Menma,seharusnya kau diam dan perhatikan apa yang dia bicarakan,bukankah seharusnya kau tau apa itu tatakrama dalam Ninja,yaitu perhatikan,patuhi,dan laksanakan dari Ninja yang berada diatasmu"ucap Naruto datar.

"Kau masih saja dengan menggunakan nada datarmu,cih menyebalkan"ucap Menma.

Kakashi yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya menghela nafas datar,'Yare,yare akhir-akhir ini kerja sama team tidak berjalan dengan lancar'batin Kakashi

"Tes kecil ini dilaksanakan untuk mengetahui seberapa berkembang kemampuan kalian dalam bertarung selama aku melatih kalian dan menjalankan misi,yah seperti itulah"ucap Kakashi.

Ninja berpangkat Jounin elite itu melirik ke arah Naruto, "Juga untuk mengetahui seberapa kuat kemampuan anggota baru kita"lanjutnya.

"Hm,kapan kita akan melakukan tes kecil ini?"tanya Naruto.

"Sekarang,di traning ground 7"jawab Kakashi.

"Apa,sekarang!!!"teriak Menma dan Sakura,sedangkan Satsuki dengan gumamman khasnya.

Di Training Ground 7

Terdapatlah satu ninja berpangkat elite sedang berhadapan dengan sekelompok ninja berpangkat rendah,dibalik maskernya dia menyeringai dengan mengeluarkan buku yang sering dibacanya, "Mulai!"ketiga ninja itu menghilang meninggalkan seorang ninja yang masih tetap bertahan ditempat itu.

'Apa yang kau lakukan Otouto? Kau seharusnya bersembunyi dari Kakashi-sensei'pikir Menma yang mengkhawatirkan adik angkatnya.

"Naruto-kun,kenapa dia tidak bersembunyi? Apa dia punya rencana lain"gumam Sakura.

"Dia sama dobenya dengan Menma,hn Kakak-adik sama saja,sama-sama dobe"gumam Satsuki.

~Di lapangan Training Ground~

Angin berhembus kencang menerpa rambut emo milik Naruto,dia menyeringai dengan gerakan cepat dia lesatkan kunai yang dilapisi elemen angin ke arah Kakashi,tetapi untuk seorang Jounin elit sekelas Kakashi no Kopii Ninja itu hanyalah sebuah mainan yang dapat dia hindari dengan mudah.

Kunai itu menembus pepohonan yang berada didepannya, "Kenapa kau tidak bersembunyi?"tanya Kakashi yang masih membaca bukunya tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Hatake Kakshi,mantan dari Taichou Anbu rahasia Hokage,veteran dari Perang Dunia Shinobi 3,diberi julukan Kakashi no Kopii Ninja,karena kau dapat meniru seribu jutsu hanya dengan sekali lihat"ucap Naruto dengan seringai terpatri dibibirnya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan informasi itu semua?"tanya Kakashi yang menghentikan membaca buku kesukaannya.

"Informasi seorang Ninja elite bagaikan mencari tumpukan harta karun yang terkubur di dalam tanah Hatake-san"dia melesat dengan cepat ke arah Kakashi,kecepatannya bukan lagi seorang Genin melaikan Chunin.

'Dia memiliki kecepatan setara Chunin'pikir Kakashi dengan cepat dia menangkis setiap serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto.

Mata Menma terbelak,karena terkejut,dia tidak menyangka adik angkatnya itu memiliki kecepatan yang berada diatasnya,dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga memutih,'Kecepatanmu sungguh luar biasa Uzumaki Naruto'terciptalah senyuman hangat dibibir Menma, "Tetapi,aku akan berusaha melebihimu Otouto,karena seharusnya seorang Aniki berada di atas Otoutonya"gumam Menma.

Terpancarlah sinar mata kagum dikedua mata Sakura,karena dia tidak menyangka adik angkat Menma itu sungguh kuat,bahkan ia yakin kecepatan Menma itu berada dibawah adiknya, "Shannaro,kau sungguh luar biasa Naruto-kun,kalahkan Kakashi-sensei Naruto-kun!"gumam Sakura.

Sharingan Satsuki menatap iri akan kecepatan yang dimiliki Naruto,dia tidak menyangka ada yang dapat melebihi kecepatan yang dia miliki,bahkan kecepatan Menma saja tidak sebanding dengan kecepatan miliknya, "Kekuatanmu membuatku iri,kau pasti akan kukalahkan Uzumaki"gumam Satsuki menatap Naruto dengan penuh ambisi

Naruto menyeringai dia melapisi kunainya dengan elemen angin,dia menyerang Kakashi dengan cepat menggunakan kunainya.

Trak

Terdengarlah bunyi retakan kunai yang dimiliki Kakashi,'Dia mengaliri kunainya dengan Chakra angin,dengan kata lain dia mempunyai kontrol chakra yang sempurna untuk menggunakan teknik itu'batin Kakashi.

Naruto melempar kunainya dengan cepat ke arah Kakashi,tetapi dengan lihainya mantan Taichou Anbu itu menghindarinya,sementara pemuda berambut akai yang melihat kejadian itu menyeringai,dia merangkai segel tangan yang cukup rumit.

'FUUIN KAGEBOUSHI SHIBORU MONO'kunai Naruto yang tertancap di tanah mengeluarkan aksara Fuin yang menyelimuti tempat Kakashi,membuat seluruh anggota tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan sama sekali.

'Anggota tubuhku tidak bisa digerakan sama sekali,kuso aku terlalu meremehkannya'umpat Kakashi,dia tidak menyangka kelengahannya dapat berakibat fatal bagi dirinya.

Kakashi melirik ke arah Naruto,pemuda berambut akai itu menyeringai dengan kunai yang dia mainkan dengan gerakan cepat,'Fuuin,dia bisa memakai Fuuin di umur yang masih sebelia ini,mengingat dia seorang Uzumaki seharusnya aku tidak begitu terkejut'batin Kakashi.

Menma membelakan matanya,tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat, "Fuuin,dia memiliki elemen Futon dan hebat dalam menggunakan Fuuin,aku tidak menyangka dia bisa sehebat ini,cih seberapa jauh aku denganmu Otouto"ucap Menma.

"Shannaro,Naruto-kun terlihat keren saat ini"gumam Sakura.

"Dia menggunakan Fuuin untuk menghentikan pergerakan Kakashi-sensei,hn dia telah menguasai Fuuin,tetapi bukankah dia seorang Genin,mengingat seorang Genin belum mempelajari berbagai Aksara Fuuin,sebenarnya dia itu siapa,apakah dia benar seorang Genin"gumam Satsuki.

"Kau lengah Kakashi no Kopii Ninja dan dengan kelengahan yang kau perbuat aku dapat menghentikan pergerakanmu untuk sementara waktu"ucap Naruto,dia berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah Kakashi.

"Sementara waktu? Jadi Fuuin ini hanya menghentikan anggota tubuhku untuk beberapa waktu saja?".

"Hm,sejujurnya Fuuin ini belum kusempurnakan,karena pengendalianku belum cukup sempurna untuk menggunakan Fuuin,mengingat aku memiliki chakra monster yang menggunung,itu semua karena aku berasal dari klan Uzumaki"Naruto melihat Kakashi yang suda bisa menggerakan anggota tubuhnya,karena aksara Fuuin yang mengelilinginya kini sudah menghilang.

'Dia bisa menggunakan kunai yang dilapisi elemen angin dengan sempurna,kalau begitu bukankah seharusnya dia bisa menggunakan Fuuin dengan sempurna juga'pikir Kakashi yang bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya.

"Itu,karena aku baru mempelajari Fuuinjutsu beberapa bulan lalu Hatake-san"Naruto melihat ekspresi Kakashi yang sepertinya menaruh kecurigaan kepadanya.

"Kau telah mempelajari ekspresi wajah manusia rupanya,di usia yang sedini ini"ucap Kakashi dengan mata yang menyipit.

Naruto menyeringai lalu berjalan melewati Kakashi,ketika tubuh mereka berdua sejajar,pemuda berambut akai itu berkata yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mantan Kapten Anbu itu, "Bukankah seorang Anbu harus bisa membaca ekspresi wajah seseorang?"Kakashi tersentak,dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan berkata seperti itu.

'Anak itu penuh dengan misteri dan teka-teki,dia telah menjalani perjalanan yang sulit sekali,jika saja dia tidak mempunyai tekad api yang kuat mungkin dia sudah berjalan di atas kegelapan?'batin Kakashi dengan pandangan yang menyipit dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sayu.

'Kau mengingatkanku kepada diriku yang dulu,semoga kau memiliki cahaya yang dapat menerangimu'batin Kakashi,dibalik maskernya dia tersenyum simpul.

"Kalian berkumpul!"muncullah angota team 7 dari segala arah,mereka berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Hah,sepertinya kalian tidak melakukan apapun untuk melawanku hari ini"ucap Kakashi menghela nafas pendek.

"Itu semua,karena Otouto yang melawan sensei hingga membuat sensei terpojok!!"teriak Menma dan diberi anggukan oleh Satsuki dan Sakura.

"Ya,Menma ada benarnya juga,tetapi dengan itu aku bisa melihat kemampuan Naruto "Kakashi memegang dagunya sejenak,dia menyipitkan matanya kembali lalu melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Tetapi sebenarnya aku tidak setuju dengan Menma,Naruto tidak membuat Kakashi-sensei terpojok,tetapi dia memanfaatkan kelengahan Kakashi-sensei hingga ia dapat menuntun Kakashi-sensei ke dalam rencana yang telah dia persiapkan,aku mengakui kalau rencanamu itu cukup hebat,tetapi aku tidak mengakui kekuatanmu itu"ucap Satsuki dengan nada sinis dan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan ke Naruto.

"Wow,aku tidak menyangka,kau dapat berkata panjang seperti itu Satsuki-chan"ucap Menma yang terkejut dengan perkataan panjang Satsuki.

"Hm,memang itu rencanaku,tetapi bukankah kau bercermin dulu sebelum kau katakan itu ke orang lain Himesama no Uchiha"balas Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Hn,apa maksudmu?"tanya Satsuki sinis.

Naruto menyeringai hingga gigi putihnya terlihat oleh Satsuki, "Himesama no Uchiha,bukankah kau pintar,pasti kau tahu apa perkataanku tadi"jawab Naruto tidak kalah sinisnya.

Satsuki menatap tajam Naruto menggunakan Sharingan bertomoe tiganya,dia tidak terima kalau dia dipermalukan oleh anggota barunya itu, "Hn,kau menyebalkan"dengan cepat perempuan berambut raven itu merangkai segel tangan.

"KATON GOUKAKYOU NO JUTSU"terciptalah bola api cukup besar sekitar dua meter,melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto.

'Menarik'pikirnya,dia melemparkan beberapa shuriken ke arah bola api itu,dengan cepat dia merangkai segel tangan.

'SHURIKEN KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU'beberapa shuriken itu menjadi puluhan shuriken yang melesat cepat.

Naruto merangkai segel tangan kembali, "FUTON SHINKUHA NO JUTSU"jutsu Naruto itu mensinkronkan dengan shuriken yang pemuda berambut akai itu lemparkan sehingga menambah kecepatan dan destructif yang menjadi berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

'Dia dapat menggambungkan benda dengan jutsu anginnya,dia benar-benar dapat mengendalikan chakra anginnya dengan baik'pikir Kakashi yang tidak menyangkan Naruto dapat melakukan pensinkronan itu.

Jutsu Satsuki telah menghilang,karena bertabrakan dengan shuriken Naruto yang dilapisi chakra angin,tetapi tidak dengan puluhan shuriken pemuda berambut akai itu.Shuriken itu tetap melesat dengan cepat ke arah Satsuki.

Perempuan itu dengan cepat menghindari setiap shuriken yang mengarah kepadanya,'Hebat juga dia,tetapi apakah kau dapat menghindari ini?'Naruto menarik benang baja yang telah diikatkan kepuluhan shuriken tersebut.

Puluhan shuriken yang telah dihindari oleh Satsuki kini berbalik lagi menyerangnya,'Benang kawat,cih kuso'dia menghindari beberapa shuriken,tetapi ada beberapa shuriken yang melukai dirinya.

Tangan,kaki,dan beberapa helai rambut Satsuki telah terkena shuriken berlapis chakra angin milik Naruto,tatapan perempuan berambut kuro itu menajam,menatap pemuda berambut akai dengan penuh ambisi untuk mengalahkannya.

'Satsuki,dilukai dengan cara seperti itu,kyyaaa Naruto-kun memang pintar'batin Sakura yang terkagum-kagum dengan kepintaran Naruto.

'Aku belum pernah melihat Satsuki-chan sekacau itu,seharusnya dia bisa mengalahkan Otouto dengan mudah,jika ia memiliki pikiran yang jernih'pikir Menma.

"Himesama no Uchiha,seharusnya kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah,tetapi dengan pikiran kacau seperti itu kau tidak akan dapat melukaiku bahkan untuk memotong rambutku sekalipun"sebuah tangan terulur ke arah Satsuki.

Satsuki menatap si pemelik tangan itu,mata Sharingannya dinonaktifkan,karena dia tidak menyangka bahwa si pemilik tangan itu dapat tersenyum tulus,'Dia dapat tersenyum setulus itu,padahal aku tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh'wajah Satsuki merah merona,karena wajah Naruto terlalu dekat dengannya.

Satsuki menggapai uluran tangan Naruto,dia tidak menyangka bahwa ia menerima uluran tangan dari orang yang menurutnya asing,tetapi tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk menerima uluran tangan putih itu.

"Hm,lain kali jangan terbawa nafsu untuk mengalahkan seseorang Himesama no Uchiha"dia mengacak-acak rambut Satsuki,sementara melihat rambutnya diacak-acak oleh seseorang dia terlihat marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baka!!"teriak Satsuki,dia membelakan matanya,kenapa dia menunjukan emosinya kepada seseorang yang baru dia kenal itu,sungguh aneh.

"Oh Kamisama,seorang Satsuki-chan baru saja menunjukan emosinya,ck ck ini berita yang menggemparkan"ucap Menma yang memanas-manasi Satsuki.

"Hn,diam kau Dobe!! Dan kau juga!!"Satsuki menunjukan jari telunjuknya ke arah Naruto.

"Kau mirip dengannya"gumam Naruto dengan pandangan sayu.

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan?"tanya Satsuki.

"Hm,tidak ada"jawab Naruto datar.

'Kau mirip dengannya? Maksud dia tadi aku'pikir Satsuki bertanya-tanya.

FLASHBACK

Bunyi dentingan senjata tajam berbunyi di dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap,ruangan itu hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lilin saja,tidak ada pencahayaan lain yang menerangi ruangan itu.

Gadis berambut kuro itu merangakai segel tangan dengan cepat, "KATON HOSENKA NO JUTSU"muncullah beberapa bola api yang berbentuk burung melesat dengan cepat ke arah lawannya.

Musuhnya itu dengan lihai mengayunkan pedang yang dilapisi chakra angin,beberapa burung api itu terbelah menjadi dua setelah ditebas oleh pedangnya, "FUTON KAZEKIRI NO JUTSU"terciptalah angin yang melukai dan memotong beberapa helai rambut dan tubuh gadis itu.

"Akh,kuso"gadis itu membelakan matanya,karena dia merasakan benda tajam dan dingin menusuk lehernya.

"Lain kali,jangan lengah"benda tajam itu menjauhi leher gadis tersebut,setelah sebuah suara memperingati gadis berambut kuro itu.

"Hah,kalah lagi"gumam gadis tersebut.

"Kau sudah cukup hebat Shingetsu"musuhnya itu mengacak-acak rambut kuronya.

"Hah,kau jauh lebih hebat Yuuki-kun"matanya menatap mata lawan mainnya yang berwarna hijau toska.

"Hm,itu sudah pasti"angkuhYuuki yang bernama asli Naruto.

FLASHBACK END

Naruto menutup kedua matanya,setelah beberapa saat dia membuka matanya kembali,menapilkan iris mata berwarna hijau toska yang mirip dengan warna dedaunan di pohon,'Ya,kau sangat mirip dengannya'pikir Naruto lalu menatap Satsuki yang sedang meladeni Menma,karena mengejek perempuan berambut kuro tersebut.

"Jadi,tes kecil sebelum menghadapi Chunin Exam selesai dan semoga kalian lulus dalam ujian itu,jaa ne"Kakashi menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap berwarna shiro.

"Jaa ne,Sakura-chan dan Teme-chan"Menma meninggalkan Training Ground bersama dengan Naruto yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hm"Naruto melirik ke arah Satsuki lalu tersenyum simpul, "Jaa ne Himesama no Uchiha"ucap pemuda berambut akai tersebut,membuat wajah Satsuki merah merona.

"Ck,dia membuatku kesal"Satsuki meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang terkejut,karena dia tidak mengira Naruto bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

"Kyyaa ,Shannaro Naruto-kun sangat tampan kalau tersenyum"Sakura berlari kecil dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga,dia sangat senang melihat senyuman Naruto dari jarak sedekat itu.

Bersambung

See you Next Chapter Guys


	6. chapter 6

1

~

2

~~

3

?

~(Start)~

Yoroshiku Reader,I kurogami ray

author dari fanfic ini dan semoga reader menyukai fanfic yang saya buat ini. ()

 **~*Chunin Exam*~**

Di Kantor Hokage

Jounin elite itu memberikan sebuah kertas yang berisi seluruh kemampuan dari anggota teamnya,mata kecilnya menyipit ke arah Yondaime lalu membicarakan tentang anggota baru di team barunya itu.

"Menma,berkembang pesat juga,dia berhasil menguasai rasenggan dan elemen futonnya juga sudah membaik begitu juga dengan Satsuki lalu Haruno Sakura,dia mengusai medic nin dengan baik,mungkin sesuai dengan cita-citanya sebagai medic nin yang akan melampaui Tsunade hime"matanya sedikit menajam ketika dia melihat nama yang akan menjadi anak angkatnya itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto"gumam Yondaime Hokage.

"Ya,Yondaime-sama dia menguasai elemen futon dengan sangat sempurna,bahkan dia mampu menghantarkan jutsu futonnya ke semua senjata ninja lebih tepatnya menyingkronkan suatu jutsu ke benda dengan sempurna dan satu lagi kemampuannya yang cukup hebat yaitu Fuuin,dia bisa menggunakan Fuuin cukup sempurna,walaupun dia berkata tidak bisa mengendalikan Fuuinnya dengan sempurna,karena chakra yang terlampaui besar mengingat dia dari klan Uzumaki"Kakashi menjelaskan kemampuan Naruto yang menurutnya itu cukup menarik untuk didengarkan.

"Fuuin,bahkan Kushina saja tidak tertarik dengan Fuuin apa lagi dengan Menma,dia hanya tertarik dengan Ninjutsu daripada Fuuin"Minato tersenyum kecil.

"Ya,Menma memang tidak tertarik dengan Fuuin,tetapi setidaknya dia bisa mengendalikan Futon dan Suiton dengan sempurna,kudengar dia bisa mengendalikan elemen Suiton tanpa adanya air disekitarnya?"tanya Kakashi kepada Yondaime.

"Ha ha,ternyata berita itu dengan cepat menyebar"Minato tersenyum,dia melihat wajahnya terpatri di tebing Hokage, "Sebenarnya dia belum bisa mengendalikan Suitonnya dengan sesempurna itu,tetapi dia cukup hebat dalam menciptakan air dari udara walaupun belum bisa menciptakan jutsu"ucap Minat dengan grinnya.

"Hm,jadi begitu,kalau begitu saya pergi dulu Yondaime-sama"Minato mengangguk,kemudian Jounin elite itu menghilang dari kantor Hokage dengan kepulan asap putih yang cukup tebal.

"Hm,Fuuinjutsu dan Futon,dia bisa menguasai itu semua dengan cukup sempurna walaupun dia memiliki chakra yang hampir menyamai biju.Uzumaki Naruto,kau memang anak yang hebat"senyum Minato terpatri sempurna dibibirnya.

The Gate Of Clan NamiUzu

Mereka masuk kedalam pintu yang berukiran klan Namikaze dan Uzumaki,terlihatlah sebuah mansion megah dan luas yang dipekarangannya terdapat sebuah kolam ikan yang indah, "Masuklah Otouto,Kaa-chan telah menunggumu di dalam"ucap Menma.

"Okaasan?"tanya Naruto yang sepertinya masih bingung dengan perkataan Menma.

"Hah,iya Kaa-chan angkatmu,Namikaze Kushina"ucap Menma yang terlihat kesal.

"Hm,aku tahu itu"gumam Naruto,mereka memasuki rumah yang pintunya terbuat dari kayu.

Kushina menatap lekat Naruto,dia tersenyum tulus lalu memeluknya dengan erat.Setetes air mata keluar dari kedua matanya,dia tersenyum kearah Naruto lalu mengajaknya makan malam bersama dengan Menma.

"Ayo makan Naruto-chan"ajak Kushina dia menarik tangannya,sementara tangannya yang lain memegang tangan Menma.

"Kau suka makanan apa,Naruto-chan?"tanya Kushina disela-sela makannya.

'Makanan kesukaanku,hm'pikir Naruto,sejujurnya dia tidak mempermasalahkan makanan yang ia makan ataupun makanan yang dia sukai.

"Aku tidak tahu,karena aku tidak memikirkannya,aku makan yang kuanggap akan melangsungkan kehidupanku dan aku tidak akan memakan yang mematikan kehidupanku"jawab Naruto datar,dia melanjutkan makannya dengan hikmat,sementara Kushina dan Menma terkejut atas jawaban dari Naruto.

'Apa maksud dari jawabannya itu,dia itu susah sekali untuk ditebak'pikir Menma yang melanjutkan makannya.

'Hm,Naruto-chan pasti hidupmu sulit di dimensimu,tetapi sekarang berbahagialah dan hiduplah dengan semestinya,disini kau tidak akan diperintah ataupun dijadikan sebagai senjata tak berekspresi,kau sekarang sudah bebas dan lakukan apa yang akan kau lakukan,kami tidak akan menghalangimu'batin Kushina menatap hangat Naruto yang sedang memakan ramen.

"Makanlah yang banyak,Naruto-chan"ucap Kushina dengan senyum hangatnya lalu melirik ke arah Menma,bibirnya mengerucut tanda tidak suka kalau Kaa-channya hanya memperhatikan Naruto, "Hah,kau juga Menma-chan,kalian harus makan yang banyak agar tumbuh menjadi ninja yang kuat seperti Tou-chan kalian"lanjutnya,dia juga melanjutkan makannya.

"Oh,iya, Kaa-chan dimana Tou-chan,apa dia lembur lagi?"tanya Menma,dia menghentikan makanya untuk berbicara dengan Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum kepada Menma,makannya dihentikan untuk berbicara kepada anak sulungnya itu, "Ya,Tou-chanmu lembur lagi Menma-chan"jawab Kushina.

"Uhm,kalau boleh tahu dimana pedangku yang kalian ambil waktu di Rumah Sakit?"tanya Naruto.

Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya,karena bingung,seingatnya dia tidak pernah mengambil senjata Naruto,apa mungkin Minato yang mengambil pedang anak angkatnya itu,"Naruto-chan,Kaa-chan itu tidak pernah mengambil pedangmu itu,mungkin Minato yang mengambilnya,ah kalau tidak begini saja,setelah Minato pulang Kaa-chan akan berbicara kepada Minato untuk mengembalikan pedangmu itu"Jawab Kushina.

"Pedang itu bernama Shikyou no Ken atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Uzu-Nami no Ken,pedang itu diberikan kepadaku oleh Ojiisan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku jadi kembalikan pedang itu secepatnya"ucap Naruto,dia melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang.

Kushina menatap Naruto dengan mata yang sayu, "Ya,baiklah aku akan mengembalikan pedangmu secepatnya"balas Kushina.

"Pedang Kematian,hah nama pedang yang menyeramkan"gumam Menma.

~0~0~0~ ~0~

Di Kantor Hokage

Minato sedang memegang pedang Naruto,dia memperhatikan bentuk ukiran pedang itu dengan detail,ukiran pedang itu sangat menyeramkan disertai dengan ukiran hewan yang menyeramkan.

Yondaime Hokage merasakan aliran chakra yang cukup menyeramkan pada pedang tersebut,'Aneh,bukankah pedang Uzu-Nami itu memiliki aliran chakra yang menenangkan dan hangat,tetapi kenapa pedang ini memiliki aliran chakra yang begitu menyeramkan,apakah pedang Uzu-Nami di dimensi sana berbeda dengan dimensi ini?'pikir Minato.

Dia berjalan dengan pelan untuk duduk di kursi Hokagenya,matanya melirik ke arah langit malam yang dihiasi bintang-bintang. "Dimensi pararel bisa saja itu adalah dimensi cermin yang menjungkirbalikan kenyataan di dimensi ini dengan dimensi sana,dengan kata lain disana benda ataupun orang bisa saja terbalik dengan yang disini"ucap Yondaime dengan senyuman terukir dibibirnya.

Di Mansion Uzu-Nami

Seorang pria paruh baya berambut kuning memasuki gerbang Mansion Uzu-Nami tersebut,digerbang itu terdapat dua penjaga berambut kuning menunduk hormat kepada pria paruh baya itu,sementara pria paruh baya itu tersenyum tulus kepada mereka.

"Tadaima!"ucap Yondaime dengan nada yang sedikit agak keras.

Terdengarlah suara balasan dari dalam mansion,suara itu berasal dari wanita berambut akai dengan kulit putih mulus tidak ada bekas luka sedikitpun ditubuhnya, "Kau sudah pulang,Minato-kun"ucap Kushina.

"Ha'i,hah hari ini cukup melelahkan"balas Minato dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan,karena kelelahan saat bekerja.

Kushina menghela nafas ketika dia melihat senyuman terpaksa milik Minato,dia tidak menyangka pekerjaan Hokage yang dia dan Minato dambakan bisa seberat ini,"Hm,Minato-kun um,bagaimana bicaranya ya.."Kushina sedikit agak gugup jika Minato sedang kelelahan seperti ini.

"Jadi,ada apa?"tanya Minato dengan pandangan tajam miliknya.

Kushina yang melihat tatapan tajam milik Minato sedikit agak gugup dan terintimidasi oleh suaminya itu, "Pedang Uzu-Nami milik Naruto.."Kushina meneguk ludahnya tidak berani menatap suaminya itu.

'Uzu-Nami,pedang itu cukup berbahaya'batin Minato.

"Tolong kembalikan kepada Naruto,dia tidak ingin senjata kesayangannya itu tidak berada disisinya,karena pedang itu diberikan langsung oleh Jir..aiya-sensei kepadanya"ucap Kushina sedikit terbatah-batah.

Minato menghela nafas,dia menepuk mahkota akai Kushina,dia menatap mata wanita itu dengan lekat, "Pedang Uzu-Nami itu berbahaya bahkan bisa dikategorikan sangat berbahaya bagi Naruto,aku merasakan aliran chakra kegelapan mengililingi pedang itu.Pedang itu seakan-akan memerintahkanmu untuk membunuh siapa saja yang berada didekatmu,itu yang kurasakan saat aku memegang pedang itu".

Kushina membelakan matanya,dia tidak menyangka bahwa pedang Uzu-Nami bisa memiliki aliran chakra kegelapan yang bahkan dapat memanipulasi pikiran si pemilik pedang untuk membunuh siapa saja.

"Bukankah,Pedang Uzu-Nami tidak memiliki aliran chakra kegelapan,Anata?".

"Hm,aku juga sempat terkejut ketika pertama kali aku memegang pedang itu.Uzu-Nami no Ken di dimensi sana berbeda dengan dimensi ini,bagaikan kedua cermin yang saling berlawanan,tetapi mempunyai inti yang sama yaitu dunia ninja"Minato,merasakan aliran chakra yang menurutnya tak asing berada didekatnya.

Mereka membelakan matanya ketika mereka melihat seorang anak berambut akai memegang sebilah pedang berwarna hitam dengan ukiran unik yang berada disetiap bilahnya.

"Ya,Uzu-Nami no Ken berbeda dengan di dunia ini.Aku menyadarinya setelah aku mencari tahu tentang Uzu-Nami no Ken diperpustakaan Konoha.Uzu-Nami no Ken itu memiliki aliran chakra yang menenangkan dan hangat,pedang itu memiliki kemampuan meregrenerasikan sel-sel tubuh dengan cepat,sehingga dapat menyembuhkan luka dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya".

Minato mencari pedang Uzu-Nami no Ken dipinggangnya dan pedang itu tidak berada dipinggangnya,tetapi bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyadari bahwa pedang itu sudah diambil oleh Naruto,entah bagaimana caranya dia mengambil pedang itu dengan mudah tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya,'Anak ini,dia memiliki level yang sulit untuk di tebak,bahkan aku tidak menyadari bahwa Uzu-Nami no Ken telah diambil olehnya tanpa aku ketahui,dia seorang prodigy yang hebat'pikir Minato,anak itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto,dia menyeringai kepada dua orang yang berada didepannya, "Akan tetapi,pedang ini memiliki fungsi yang sangat mematikan dan memiliki efek yang mematikan juga.."dia memainkan pedangnya dengan lihai dengan menatap tajam ke arah pedang yang digenggamnya,pedang itu mengeluarkan aliran chakra kegelapan yang cukup besar dan kuat.

"...Jika pedang ini tidak dapat dikendalikan maka pedang inilah yang mengendalikan si pemiliknya,akan tetapi jika pedang ini dapat dikendalikan maka akulah si pemilik yang dapat mengendalikannya"aliran chakra itu di tekan olehnya sampai titik dimana dia dapat mengendalikan senjatanya itu.

Mereka kembali lagi terkejut,bagaimana mungkin pedang itu dapat dia kendalikan dengan mudahnya,bahkan Minato saja ragu jika Jounin elite dapat mengendalikan pedang itu dengan mudah.

'Dia mengendalikan pedang itu sampai dimana pedang itu berhenti mengendalikan aliran chakra kegelapan dan memanipulasi si pemilik,dia,kemampuan Naruto memang sudah selevel Jounin'pikir Minato.

"Anak yang hebat"gumam Kushina.

Naruto melirik ke arah mereka, "Jadi,bolehkah aku menggunakan pedang ini?".

Minato tertawa pelan, "Tentu saja boleh,karena kau mampu untuk mengendalikan senjata itu,tetapi jangan menggunakan senjata itu jika situasi dapat kau kendalikan tanpa menggunakan senjata ini"ucap Minato.

Naruto menatap Minato,dia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Yondaime,tetapi dia ingin memastikannya terlebih dahulu. "Apa perkataanmu itu perintah?"tanya Naruto monoton.

Minato yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto hanya tersenyum miris,mungkin ini yang sering dianggap oleh Naruto sebagai sebuah perintah dari atasannya,padahal Minato hanya menyarankan bukan untuk memerintah anak berambut akai itu.

"Bukan,ini bukan perintah,tetapi Nasehat orangtua untuk anaknya"senyum terukir dibibir Minato dan Kushina.

Naruto nenyeringai kecil,'Nasehat orangtua kepada anaknya'pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu tertawa kecil dan itu membuat kedua orangtua Naruto di dimensi ini menyerngit bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto?"tanya Kushina.

Seringai terpatri jelas dikedua bibirnya, "Tidak ada apa-apa hanya mengingat sesuatu yang lucu,hm aku akan kembali tidur,Oyasumi"Naruto kembali kekamarnya setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur kepada Minato dan Kushina.

"Anak itu penuh dengan rahasia,dia memang mantan ketua Anbu Ne dan Anbu elite kepercayaan Hokage didunianya,akan tetapi dia penuh dengan rahasia yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya,mungkin Jiraiya-sensei didunianya juga sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dia sembunyikan dari dirinya dan kita,aku mungkin ingin membongkar rahasia yang dia kunci selama ini tentang apa yang ada di dalam dirinya itu"Minato menatap tajam kamar Naruto,dia benar-benar ingin mengetahui kepribadian dan apa yang dia sembunyikan dari dirinya dan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu Minato-kun,aku sama sekali tidak mengerti?"tanya Kushinya yang menyerngit bingung.

"Hm,aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kukatakan,tetapi pada intinya aku ingin mengetahui sisi lain dari seringai yang sering dia pakai di kedua bibirnya itu"jawab Minato.

Naruto memang sering menciptakan seringai pada saat dia sedang senang atau membuat dia tertarik pada sesuatu hal,marah ataupun sedih,dia tidak menunjukan hal itu semua,akan tetapi disisi lain dia tersenyum saat dia melihat Satsuki,dia bahkan tidak tahu,kalau dia saat itu tersenyum dengan tulus.Seakan-akan ekspresi yang sudah lama dia kunci dengan rapat perlahan-lahan mulai luntur oleh sebuah kenangan yang indah.

"Ya,aku juga ingin mengetahui kepripadian Naruto-chan,tetapi jangan memaksa dirinya,karena itu akan membuatnya tidak nyaman"Kushina tersenyum tulus lalu memeluk tubuh Minato dari belakang dan itu membuat wajah Yondaime merah merona.

"Ehm,Kushina-chan,jangan disini ah aku jadi tidak enak jika diruang tamu"ucap Minato memalingkan wajahnya dari Kushina.

"Mou,kalau begitu dikamar saja,ayo!!"Kushina menarik tangan Minato dengan paksa.

Minato sedikit agak heran dengan kelakuan istrinya itu,karena dia yang setiap kali melakukan itu,tetapi dia tidak lelah sama sekali bahkan hampir setiap hari dan juga dia sering menggoda dirinya dimanapun dia berada,tidak kenal waktu dan tempat itu yang membuat Minato heran,karena bukankah seharusnya dia yang menggoda dan mengajak-istrinya bukan malah istrinya itu, "Hah,dunia ini memang aneh"gumam Minato.

Keesokan Harinya

Suara burung memecah kesunyian di pagi hari membuat keluarga Hokage harus mendengarkan suara burung tersebut disetiap paginya dan itu sangat mengganggu bagi anak sulung Yondaime Hokage itu.

"Burung itu membuatku ingin memukulnya saja"umpat Menma.

Kushina yang mendengar umpatan anaknya itu hanya menghela nafas panjangnya,karena dia sudah sering mendengar umpatan anak berambut kiiroi itu, "Sudahlah Menma,kau jangan sering mengumpat burung itu,karena hal itu tidak baik"nasehat Kushina dan itu membuat Menma tambah kesal.

"Cih,baiklah Kaa-chan"Menma lebih baik mengalah dan tidak mengumpat lagi,karena kalau Kaa-channya itu sudah memberi nasehat itu sangat lama selesainya dan itu membuat Menma bosan mendengarnya.

Bersambungʕ•ٹ•ʔ


	7. chapter 7

1

2

3

~(Start)~

 **_)Chunin Exam 2(_**

Menma berjalan cepat bersama dengan Naruto,setelah mereka makan bersama,mereka harus cepat kalau tidak mereka tidak akan bisa mengikuti ujian Chunin.

"Kenapa kau tidak tahu bahwa ujian Chunin dilaksanakan jam 07.30,padahal kau sudah membacanya selembaran ujian itu bukan?!"tanya Menma dengan suara keras,dia sangat kesal pada adiknya itu,karena bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mengetahui jam berapa ujian pelaksanaan Chunin dilaksanakan.

Naruto menatap tajam Menma,dia sebenarnya juga kesal kepada orang itu,karena dia juga berpendapat bagaimana mungkin dia yang sudah membaca pengunguman ujian Chunin tidak mengetahui jam berapa ujian Chunin dilaksanakan, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu,bukankah kau sudah membaca pengunguman ujian Chunin dan harusnya aku yang mempertanyakan hal ini kepada kau!"ucap Naruto,perkataan adiknya itu memang benar dan karena itulah dia tambah kesal.

"Kau membuatku kesal!"umpat Menma.Naruto melirik Menma singkat lalu menyeringai,dia memang suka membuat Kakak angkatnya itu kesal,karena menurutnya itu menarik, "Terserah kau,karena aku tidak begitu peduli"balas Naruto.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu!!!"teriak Menma.

Tempat Chunin Exam

Satsuki dan Sakura sudah menunggu lama kedua pemuda itu,mereka sebenarnya kesal kepada dua pemuda itu,tetapi karena ujian Chunin sebentar lagi akan segera dimulai jadi mereka harus cepat-cepat, "Cepatlah Naruto-kun,Menma-kun!"teriak Sakura memanggil mereka berdua dipintu masuk tempat ujian chunin.

"Iya,Sakura-chan!"balas Menma.

Naruto berlari mendahului Menma dan akhirnya dia sampai lebih dahulu,pemuda itu menatap Satsuki dari kejauhan,karena perempuan itu menjaga jaraknya dari Naruto,sejak kejadian waktu itu,dimana mereka bertemu pertama kali saat Naruto bertarung dengan ninja suna.

"Hm,kita harus cepat jangan berdiri saja disitu Hime"ucap Naruto ditelinga Satsuki,dia menghirup aroma tubuh dari gadis itu dan itu membuatnya merasa aneh,tetapi dia suka itu.

"Hn,apa yang kau lakukan,dobe dan menjauhlah dariku,karena itu membuatku merasa risih jika didekatmu"Satsuki menjaga jaraknya dari Naruto,tetapi tentu saja pemuda itu tidak menyerah,dia ingin berada didekat gadis yang dia panggil Hime itu.

Seringai tercipta dibibir Naruto,dia ingin menghirup aroma tubuh itu,dia sangat menginginkannya,karena itu membuatnya senang. "Hime,aku ingin menghirup aroma tubuhmu sekali lagi,karena itu membuatku merasa bergairah"matanya menatap tajam iris mata beronyx itu,dia,Satsuki merasa sedikit takut dengan mata tajam hijau toska milik Naruto itu.

Tubuh Satsuki dihimpit tubuh Naruto dengan tangan kiri pemuda berambut akai itu yang menghentikan pergerakan putri klan Uchiha,kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling bertatapan dan sebenarnya Naruto sedikit tidak menyukai jika matanya ditatap tajam oleh gadis itu,karena dia tidak menyukai jika dirinya terintimidasi,akan tetapi dia sangat menyukai jika lawannya terintimidasi olehnya.

Wajah Naruto mendekati wajah Satsuki,gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto,entah kenapa dia baru pertama kali ini dia merasakan debaran jantung yang membuatnya sedikit merasa nyaman,tetapi juga tidak begitu nyaman dan itu membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan tajammu Hime,karena aku tidak menyukainya"bisiknya ditelinga Satsuki ketika dia telah menghirup aroma tubuh putri klan Uchiha.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Otouto?"tanya Menma saat dia melihat adiknya itu mendekap tubuh Satsuki.

Dia sedikit agak kesal dengan Menma,karena dia telah mengganggu apa yang dia lakukan,sebenarnya memang dia selalu mengganggu Naruto dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Setiap kali aku melakukan apa yang kusukai kenapa kau selalu menggangguku,kau itu menyebalkan"ucap Naruto dengan nada datarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Menma dan Satsuki.

'Cih,dia selalu seperti itu jika menemuiku'batin Satsuki kesal.

"Ah,teme maafkan Otoutoku ya"ucap Menma dengan senyumannya,tetapi Satsuki tidak memperdulikan ucapan maaf Menma,karena dia pergi meninggalkan pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu.

"Dua kali aku ditinggalkan seperti ini,awas mereka"umpat Menma.

Naruto memasuki ruang tes ujian Chunin tahap pertama,dia merasakan atmosfer yang membuatnya ingin segera melaksanakan ujian ini,begitu juga dengan Menma dan lainnya.

Masuklah seorang Jounin berambut kuning pucat dengan pakaian serba hitam,dia mungkin pengawas ujian Chunin tahap pertama.

"Perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Inoichi,aku adalah pengawas ujian Chunin tahap pertama,jadi bagaimana jika kita memulainya"ucap Inoichi.

Setelah beberapa kejadian menegangkan akhirnya mereka telah menyelesaikan ujian Chunin tahap pertama dengan Menma yang menjadi kunci utamanya,yah dengan begitu Tahap pertama mereka selesaikan dengan sedikit adegan yang menegangkan dan memakan banyak pikiran.

Lalu muncullah seorang gadis yang memecahkan jendela ruang ujian tahap pertama,dia adalah pengawas ujian Chunin Tahap kedua Mitrasih Anko.

"Disini adalah Shi no Mori,ini adalah hutan yang dibentuk oleh Hokage pertama sewaktu melawan Uchiha Madara,di dalam hutan ini terdapat hewan buas yang berkeliaran didalamnya dan tanda tangan dikertas yang aku berikan"ucap Anko.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kita harus menandatangani kertas ini,apa maksud dibalik kita menandatangani kertas ini?"tanya Satsuki.

"Ini adalah bukti perjanjian bahwa Konoha tidak bertanggung jawab atas kematian kalian,karena kalian harus bunuh membunuh untuk mendapatkan gulungan yang kuberikan kepada kalian itu,di dalam gulungan itu terdapat kanji Tengoku dan Jigoku,kalian harus mengambil lawan yang mempunyai gulungan berkanji berbeda dengan milik kalian dan jika kalian mendapatkan gulungan yang sama maka kalian tidak akan mendapatkan kelulusan tahap Kedua dalam ujian kali ini"seringai tercipta dibibir Anko membuat para peserta ujian Chunin bergidik ngeri kecuali Naruto dan Satsuki.

"Ino,aku heran kenapa Otousanmu menjadi pengawas ujian Chunin pada tahap pertama?"tanya Shikamaru dengan tampang bingungnya.

Ino yang diberi pertanyaan itu hanya tersenyum, "Gommen ne Shikamaru,aku juga sebetulnya tidak mengetahui begitu jelas kenapa Otousanku menjadi pengawas ujian Chunin tahap pertama"ucap Ino.

"Kalian ini seharusnya tidak membicarakan sesuatu hal yang merepotkan seperti ini dan hilangkan pikiran tak jelas kalian dan lebih fokuslah pada ujian tahap kedua,karena aku tidak menjamin keselamatan kalian"ucap Chouji dengan wajah yang serius dan diberi anggukan oleh teman seteamnya.

Muncullah sesosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya emo,dia tersenyum kepada Ino lalu mulai mendekatinya, "Ara,ara janganlah terlalu keras kepada perempuan Chouji,kau itu sangat tidak memahami perasaan perempuan yang sedang ketakutan,lihatlah wajah Ino yang tadinya manis sekarang menjadi mengeras,karena perkataan kasarmu itu"pemuda memeluk Ino dengan erat lalu membisikan sesuatu yang membuah wajah gadis itu merah merona.

"Tenanglah Hime,aku akan melindungimu dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku,karena itu terimalah bunga mawar ini yang kupetik dari bukit Konoha"ucap pemuda itu dengan memberikan bunga mawar yang dipegangnya.

"Ano,Sasuke-kun bukankah ini bunga mawar yang kau beli dari toko bungaku?"tanya Ino,sebenarnya Sasuke itu sering ketoko bunga Ino,karena dia sering sekali membeli bunga mawar yang sangat banyak sampai ayahnya heran apa Sasuke menjual bunga mawar,sebab dia membeli bunga mawar hampir setiap hari.

"Ehm,ah itu,jadi apa kau menerima bunga mawar ini Hime?"tanya Sasuke yang mengalihkan pembicaraan,karena malu.

"Um,baiklah arigato Sasuke-kun"balas Ino.

"Heh,bukankah kau Otouto dari Satsuki-san?"tanya Chouji.

Sasuke menyeringai,ternyata pemuda itu mengetahuinya,padahal banyak yang beranggapan bahwa mereka itu bukan saudara,karena mereka memiliki sifat yang berlawanan.Satsuki yang tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya dan pendiam,sedangkan Sasuke yang peduli dengan semua gadis dan banyak bicara dengan membawa nama cinta.

"Ne,jadi kau mengetahuinya ya,Akimichi Chouji"jawab Sasuke.

"Kau mengetahui namaku?"tanya Chouji.

Sasuke menyeringai dengan tatapan yang tajam, "Tentu aku mengetahui namamu,karena aku selalu waspada dengan musuhku"Uchiha itu pergi meninggalkan Chouji,tetapi sebelum dia pergi,dia berteriak, "Ganbatte Hime!! Jangan sampai kalah!!"teriak Sasuke.

Chouji menatap punggung berlambang kipas angit tersebut,dia tidak menyangka orang yang disangkanya hanyalah besar mulut,tetapi dibalik itu semua dialah yang harus mereka waspadai."Hah,sungguh mendokusai"gumam Chouji.

Gadis berambut biru lavender itu mengumpat,karena banyaknya serangga yang berada disekitarnya dan itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman,karena si pemilik serangga malah melarikan diri,sementara rekan yang berada disisinya malah bertengkar dengan anjing putihnya.

"Serangga bodoh pergi kau,apa aku harus menggunakan Jyuken milikku untuk membunuh kalian semua.Pergilah serangga bodoh,apa kalian mau mati hah!!"umpat gadis itu.

Sementara rekan seteamnya yang mengumpat itu malah tersenyum gembira dengan segala gumamman yang keluar dari mulutnya, "Bagus Hinata,gunakan Jyukenmu untuk membunuh serangga parasit itu,aku sudah muak dengan serangga tidak berguna itu"gumam pemuda yang bernama Shino.

Guk Guk Guk

Terdengarlah suara anjing yang ingin menyerang pemiliknya,sementara sipemiliknya ingin memukul anjing tersebut menggunakan balok yang digenggamnya.

"Apa,Akamaru! Kau mau menggigitku,hah tidak semudah itu anjing tidak berguna,seharusnya klan Inuzuka tidak merekankan anjing sebagai senjata shinobi mereka,seharusnya rekan Inuzuka itu Neko,karena aku suka sekali kucing.Kalau aku sudah menjadi pemimpin klan Inuzuka,aku akan mengganti nama klan Inuzuka menjadi Nekozuka,ha ha...ARRGGGHH! Inu bodoh!! Akan kupukul kau"umpat pemuda yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba,dia digigit Inunya sendiri dan itu membuatnya ingin menendang Inu tersebut.

Di samping kelompok tersebut terdapatlah kelompok yang lain yaitu Team 10 yang beranggotakan beberapa orang,diantaranya terdapat klan Hyuga,dia diberi julukan Prodigy,karena dia sangat pintar.

"Fu,fu ini memang hebat,sensei itu benar-benar merawat tubuhnya dengan sangat baik,mata Byakugan ini benar-benar berguna untuk menyalurkan hobi liarku,ha ha!"tawanya,setelah dia melihat lekukan tubuh seorang perempuan yang menjadi pengawas tersebut.

"Hei,Neji kau itu sama sekali tidak keren dengan hobi liarmu itu dan lagi cara berpakaian macam apa itu,pakaian itu sama sekali tidak modis dan ketinggalan zaman,kau harusnya memilih pakaian yang sama denganku dan Guy-sensei"ucap seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hijau.

"Grrggh,kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar,sebentar lagi kita akan masuk kedalam Shi no Mori itu,jadi berhentilah bertengkar untuk sesuatu hal yang bodoh"ucap seorang gadis berpakaian china.

Muncullah seorang pemuda berpakaian biru dengan lambang kipas angin dipunggungnya,dia membawa setangkai mawar merah yang dia berikan kepada gadis berpakaian china tersebut.

"Tenten,kau janganlah marah dengan ekspresi kawai tersebut,marahmu itu harus kau perlihatkan hanya kepadaku seorang,jadi maukah kau menerima mawar merah yang menjadi cinta suciku ini kepadamu"ucap Sasuke dengan memberikan setangkai mawar,tetapi setangkai mawar itu dibuang dan diinjak-injak oleh Tenten dengan ekspresi marah yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Diam kau Uchiha,jangan menggodaku dengan memberikan setangkai mawar ini!"bentak Tenten,tetapi bentakan Tenten bagaikan angin lalu oleh Sasuke.

"Lalu,apa yang harus kuberikan kepada gadis secantik dirimu ini?"tanya Sasuke.

Sebuah tepukan di pundak Tenten berhasil membuat gadis itu terkejut,dia membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk dirinya.

"Hm,ini..ambillah,aku tahu kau haus"seorang pemuda berambut akai dengan mata sehijau toskanya yang menawan hati gadis china tersebut.

"Eh,arigato ne..."gadis itu mengambil sebotol air minum itu dengan cepat dia ambil dari tangan Naruto.

"Kau bukannya,kau itu rekan dari team Oneesan-ku?"tanya Sasuke.

"Hm,Oneesan,apa kau adik dari Satsuki".

"Ya,namaku Uchiha Sasuke"Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai sedikit dibibirnya, "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto"dia membalas uluran tangan Sasuke,pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu tersenyum hangat.

"Kalau begitu,aku kembali keteamku dulu,Uchiha-san"dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto,aku berharap bertarung denganmu ditahap selanjutnya"Sasuke menyeringai dengan Sharingan bertomoe sempurna miliknya.

Mitrasih Anko melihat seluruh peserta ujian Chunin,sepertinya mereka sudah berkumpul semua,gadis berusia delapan belas tahun itu tersenyum hangat kepada seluruh peserta ujian Chunin.

"Ne,ne baiklah,aku akan mengumumkan tahap kedua Ujian Chunin dimulai!!!"teriak Anko yang diakhir dengan berlarinya seluruh peserta ujian Chunin untuk memasuki Shi no Mori.

Didalam Hutan Kematian

Team 7 dengan cepat mengumpat dari kejaran team musuh yang sepertinya sangat kuat untuk dihadapi oleh mereka,kunai dengan kertas peledak tertancap tepat di depan mereka.Mereka dengan sigap menghindari ledakan kecil itu dengan cara melompat kebatang-batang pohon yang berada disekitarnya.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU:HEBI"muncullah dua ular ukuran yang sangat besar menyerang dua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu.

Mata Naruto membelak,dia tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat,kuchiyose hebi itu bukanlah kuchiyose yang bisa didapatkan dimana saja.Itu adalah kuchiyose langka yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang saja di dunia shinobi,akan tetapi ini bukanlah dunia shinobi yang dia ketahui mungkin saja kuchiyose hebi bisa didapatkan dimana saja di dunia ini.

~ Bersambung ~


	8. chapter 8

)0~Begin~0(

1

2

3

~0(Start)0~

 **Hebi no Sannin~**

Mata Menma membelak,karena terkejut,karena perempuan berambut hitam panjang lurus itu dapat memanggil hewan besar hanya dengan merangkai segel tangan dengan mudahnya,sedangkan dia,dia baru saja berlatih kuchiyose beberapa hari yang lalu,tetapi tidak ada kemajuan sedikitpun.

"Dia bisa kuchiyose,ini tidak mungkin,apa lagi dia bisa memanggil hewan kuchiyose dua sekaligus"gumam Menma dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Ukh,dia..dia bukanlah Ninja sembarangan Menma,dia menggunakan Ninjutsu yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa nama Ninjutsu tersebut"ucap Satsuki dengan nada yang lirih akibat diserang oleh Ninja dari desa Oto.

"Ninjutsu yang bahkan Satsuki saja tidak mengetahuinya,jadi Ninjutsu apa yang dia pakai? Apa Ninjutsu itu dia ciptakan sendiri sama seperti Rasenggan milik Tou-chan dan Chidori milik Kakashi sensei"gumam Menma dengan memperhatikan Ninja dari Otogakure itu,dia menyeringai ke arah Menma dengan menijilati seluruh wajahnya dengan lidah yang seperti ular.

'Menjijikan'pikir Menma,dia merangkai segel tangan, "TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"terciptalah klon bayangan yang mengelilingi Ninja Otogakure tersebut.

'Dia bisa menciptakan bunshin sebanyak ini,sebenarnya seberapa kuat kau Menma'pikir Satsuki yang menahan sakit dibagian lehernya.

Naruto menyeringai ketika dia melihat puluhan klon bayangan yang mengelilingi Ninja Otogakure bersama dengan kedua kuchiyose ularnya itu,mata hijau toskanya melirik ke arah Satsuki yang merintih kesakitan dengan tangan yang memegangi pundaknya tersebut.

"Fuinjutsu itu,aku pernah melihatnya,tetapi itu bukanlah Fuinjutsu tingkat menengah,tetapi Fuinjutsu tingkat atas.Dia memanjangkan lehernya lalu menancapkan taringnya dileher Satsuki,kemudian terciptalah sebuah pola yang menyerupai Sharingan bertomoe,kemungkinan besar itu bukanlah Fuinjutsu,tetapi Ninjutsu yang sama sekali aku tidak mengetahuinya,jutsu yang kemungkinan besar dia yang ciptakan sendiri"gumam Naruto lalu melirik ke arah puluhan klon Menma.

"Serang!!"teriak Menma yang memberi perintah untuk menyerang kepada puluhan klonnya.

"Ha'i!!"balas seluruh klon Menma,mereka semua menyerang dari segala arah untuk mengalahkan musuhnya.

Klon Menma banyak yang menghilang dan sedikit yang masih bertahan,sementara itu Menma sepertinya sudah kehabisan chakra,karena menghabiskan seluruh chakranya untuk menciptakan puluhan klon.

"Menma,bertahanlah"Satsuki mengkhawatirkan keadaan Menma yang sudah mencapai batasnya.

Menma menggeram kesal,karena tidak bia mengalahkan musuhnya itu,jika saja dia bisa menyempurnakan Jutsu barunya itu dan mampu menggunakan kuchiyose maka keadaannya bukan seperti ini.

"Aku tahu itu,tetapi kita harus bertahan untuk menuju tahap selanjutnya"balas Menma dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal.

Sakura yang memperhatikan seluruh klon Menma yang dibantai oleh dua ular dan satu orang Ninja Oto itu hanya menggeram kesal,karena dia tidak mampu untuk membantu anggota teamnya,dia hanya menjadi penghalang untuk kesuksesan team 7,dia sama sekali tidak berguna dan hanya bisa menangis dan menangis.

"Aku lemah sekali"gumam Sakura dengan nada lirih.

Naruto menyeringai dia rasanya ingin tertawa ketika melihat seluruh anggota teamnya sedang berputus asa,itu membuatnya menarik ketika melihat kejadian tersebut.

Dia ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya,tetapi dia tahan,karena dia tidak mau menunjukan ekspresi itu disini.

"Haruno Sakura"panggil Naruto dengan seringai terpatri dibibirnya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto,dia terkejut,karena dia tidak menyangka melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti itu,seringai Naruto menurutnya itu sedikit menyeramkan,tetapi ini adalah momen langka yang jarang sekali terjadi dan dia perlihatkan kepada beberapa orang.

"Eh,apa Naruto-kun?".

"Aku akan membuat beberapa bunshin untuk menjagamu dan jika keadaannya tidak memungkinkan atau sesuatu terjadi hal yang buruk maka bunshinku akan bertindak sendiri sesuai dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan,aku hanya menduga jika Genin itu bukanlah Genin yang sesungguhnya"ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam terarah ke Ninja Oto yang sedang bertarung dengan beberapa klon Menma.

"Bukan Genin sesungguhanya? Apa maksud perkataanmu Naruto-kun"tanya Sakura.

"Jangan banyak bertanya Sakura!! Ini adalah pendapatku yang mungkin saja aku salah memperkirakannya,jadi tetaplah berada disisi kloningku,jika kau tidak mau terjadi hal yang buruk kepadamu"jawab Naruto lalu merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"muncullah beberapa kloning Naruto yang mengelilingi Sakura,Satsuki,dan Menma.

"Hei!! Apa yang kau lakukan Otouto?!"tanya Menma yang sedikit berteriak.

Naruto menyeringai lalu tertawa sekeras-kerasnya,dia tidak dapat menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi,karena dia telah mendapat lawan yang sepadan dengannya dan dia telah membuktikan kalau lawannya itu berbeda dengan musuh yang dia hadapi sewaktu berada di Anbu Ne dan Anbu khusus Hokage.

Sementara,Satsuki,Menma,dan Sakura yang mendengar tawa evil Naruto hanya bergidik ngeri,karena mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto mempunyai tawa yang menurut mereka itu menyeramkan.

"Kuchiyose itu?bukankah Kuchiyose itu hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang saja di dunia Shinobi ini?"tanya Naruto yang telah menghentikan tawanya.

"Apa maksudmu Otouto? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan"tanya Menma,sementara Naruto hanya menyeringai ketika mendapati Ninja Oto itu menyerang kearahnya dengan sigap dia menghindari serangan Ninja Oto tersebut.

Mata hijau toskanya melihat sebuah aksara Fuin yang berbentuk lingkaran dibalik pergelangan tangan Ninja Oto itu,'Jadi itu yang membantunya melakukan segel Kuchiyose tanpa menghentakan tangan ditanah untuk menciptakan Fuuin,itu mungkin membantu mempercepat serangan dari jarak jauh dan dekat'Naruto menganalisa setiap pergerakan dan serangan yang dilakukan oleh Ninja Oto.

"Bagaimana mungkin,Naruto dapat menghindari serangan secepat itu,aku saja tidak mampu mengimbangi kecepatannya,tapi kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan?"gumam Satsuki.

Deg

Menma merasakan sakit dibagian perutnya,karena segel yang mengurung Kyubi sudah dirusak oleh Ninja Oto.

Dia,perutnya merasakan pergolakan chakra yang cukup besar,seperti memberontak keluar perutnya dan itu membuat Menma merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Arrgghh!! Perutku sakit sekali!!"teriak Menma,karena tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit yang mendera dirinya,diapun kehilangan kesadarannya seketika.

Klon Naruto yang melihat saudara tirinya tidak sadarkan diri langsung membawa Menma ketempat yang aman beserta dengan Satsuki dan Sakura.

Naruto yang melihat mereka pergi dengan cepat langsung melesat ke arah Ninja Oto tersebut,dia tidak akan menahannya lagi atau mungkin dia ingin memancing Ninja Oto untuk memperlihatkan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya,kau memiliki kemampuan yang lebih dikatakan Genin,kau bisa mengkuchiyose dua ekor ular dalam satu segel tangan dan lagi kau mampu membuat tiga aksara Fuuin kuchiyose dikedua pergelangan tanganmu dengan kemampuan seperti itu kau bisa dikategorikan sebagai Jounin elite,jadi siapa kau sebenarnya?"tanya Naruto dengan nada yang datar.

Ninja Oto itu menyeringai lalu tertawa sarktis,dia tidak menyangka bocah yang dianggapnya tidak memiliki kemampuan apa-apa itu ternyata cukup pintar,karena sebenarnya dia tidak membantu kedua rekannya untuk mengalahkan dirinya sedari tadi,bahkan dia hanya melihat saja ketika temannya dihajar habis olehnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau cukup pintar juga,akan tetapi apakah kepintaranmu itu sepadan dengan kemampuanmu"dia melesat dengan cepat menendang Naruto dengan sebelah kakinya,remaja itu terhempas beberapa meter dari tempatnya berpijak.

Dari dalam batang pohon muncullah seorang pria paruh baya dengan mata berwarna emas beriris vertikal menyerupai ular,dia tertawa sarktis dengan lidah panjangnya dia menjilati seluruh wajahnya.

"Tugasku,sudah selesai.Tinggal menunggu dia datang kepadaku,tubuh itu sangat rupawan,jika sudah besar,ha ha ha!"tawanya.

Sementara,Ninja Oto itu berubah menjadi sekumpulan ular yang merayap ke dahan pohon dan tanah.

Dia menyeringai ketika mendapati tubuh Naruto yang terkapar di tanah dengan kawah kecil yang mengelilinginya.

"Sayang sekali,kau harus berakhir seperti ini gaki"ucap pria itu lalu menjilati wajahnya kembali dengan lidah yang menyerupai ular.

Seketika itu juga,semua kembali kejadian awal dan itu membuat pria itu cukup terkejut,tubuh Naruto yang tadinya dikawah kecil kini berada didepannya,seperti tidak ada yang terjadi,kawah kecil yang berada di tanah kini sudah menghilang.

'Ini,tidak mungkin.Apakah ini Genjutsu? Tapi kapan dia mengaktifkan genjutsunya'pikir pria itu.

Naruto memandang datar pria yang berdiri dihadapannya itu,ternyata dugaannya benar.

Pria itu adalah salah satu dari tiga Ninja yang memiliki gelar terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia Shinobi.

"Hebi no Sannin,Orochimaru.Ternyata dugaanku benar,kuchiyose ular hanya dimiliki satu orang Ninja saja yaitu kau Orochimaru no Hebi Sannin".

Orochimaru sedikit terkejut dengan anak itu,bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui identitasnya dan dia bahkan mampu mengelabui seorang sannin seperti dirinya itu membuatnya tertarik dengan anak itu, "Kau menarik juga,siapa namamu?"tanya Orochimaru.

Naruto menjawabnya dengan nada datar dan mata yang memandang lurus kedepan,dia tidak peduli soal Sannin yang dia pedulikan adalah bagaimana caranya dia mengalahkan seseorang yang memiliki gelar sannin,kalau bertarungpun itu cukup merepotkan bagi dirinya, "Uzumaki Naruto".

Orochimaru menyeringai,dia tertawa kecil dengan puluhan gigi bertaring miliknya, "Jadi,kau anak angkat dari Minato ya,seharusnya namamu itu Namikaze Naruto,ne Naruto-kun"dia menjilati wajahnya kembali dengan lidah panjangnya.

"Hm,aku tidak peduli soal nama,karena aku tidak mempedulikan arti atau makna dari namaku itu yang aku pedulikan saat ini adalah bagaimana aku mengalahkanmu yang memiliki gelar Sanni no Hebi,kurasa aku akan cukup kewalahan jika aku bertarung denganmu"ucap Naruto,dia menarik pelindung pergelangan tangannya yang dililiti oleh kain berwarna hitam,terpampanglah sebuah segel Fuuin yang mengelilingi pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Aksara Fuuin kuchiyose,kau juga bukanlah Genin biasa untuk ukuran yang seorang ninja yang bisa menggunakan Aksara Fuuin setidaknya kau harus menjadi Chunin atau kau seorang prodigy dari klan Uzumaki.Aku pikir yang paling rasional adalah kau seorang prodigy dari klan Uzumaki yang bisa memaksimalkan aksara Fuuin hingga tubuhmu yang menjadi perantaranya"Orochimaru menyeringai dibibirnya.

'Tubuh seorang Uzumaki yang memiliki chakra setara monster dan prodigy dalam hal Fuuinjutsu,tetapi apakah dia bisa menggunakan Kekei Genkai klannya yaitu Kingusari?'pikir Orochimaru,dia memerintahkan dua ularnya untuk menyerang Naruto dari berbagai arah.

Naruto yang melihat dua ekor ular yang menyerangnya dari berbagai arah itu hanya menyeringai lalu menghindari setiap serangan yang dilancarkan ular-ular itu,renteten segel tangan dia gunakan untuk menggunakan Ninjutsu.

"FUTON DAITOPPA"muncullah angin yang cukup besar menerjang dua ular tersebut.

Dua ular itu terhempas beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula,dengan mulut ularnya yang lebar,ular-ular itu ingin menelan Naruto bulat-bulat.

Naruto yang melihat dua ular itu membuka mulutnya untuk menelan dirinya bulat-bulat.

Dia tidak melarikan diri,dia menyeringai seolah-olah dua ular itu yang membuat lubang kuburannya sendiri.

Naruto merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat, "KATON DAI ENDAN"terciptalah beberapa bola api besar yang menyerupai peluru masuk ke dalam tubuh salah satu ular,hebi yang menelan beberapa peluru api besar itu akhirnya menghilang-menjadi kepulan asap setelah menerima jutsu Katon dari Naruto.

"Dia bisa menggunakan elemen Katon dan Futon dengan sempurna dengan jutsu rank A,berarti pengendalian chakranya cukup sempurna untuk ukuran seorang Uzumaki seperti dirinya.Tidak kusangka seorang prodigy mampu menggunakan jutsu rank A sebanyak itu tanpa menguras chakra yang banyak,yah untuk seorang Uzumaki itu tidak masalah,tetapi apakah tubuhnya mampu bertahan atau tidak,itu yang menjadi masalahnya"Orochimaru menyeringai ketika Naruto mampu menghindari serangan salah satu ularnya yang masih bertahan.

'Sepertinya dia sudah menyadarinya,tetapi tidak masalah,karena aku dapat bertahan,jika aku memakai kartu AS-ku untuk melawan Sannin itu'pikir Naruto lalu masuk ke dalam mulut ular putih itu.

'Apa dia berniat bunuh diri?'pikir Orochimaru yang mempertanyakan akal sehat bocah prodigy tersebut.

Di Tempat Team 7

"Naruto-kun kurasa kita sudah cukup jauh dari area Ninja Oto itu"Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto,karena kedua wajah mereka sangat dekat,sebab Naruto menggendong Sakura dengan gaya Bridal Style.

Rambut Sakura yang panjang tergerai menyelimuti tangan klon Naruto yang memegang tubuhnya dengan erat, "Iya,kurasa juga seperti itu"klon Naruto melirik ke arah Satsuki yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri akibat Fuinjutsu yang di tanam di leher Satsuki.

Klon Naruto menghentikan pergerekannya ketika mendapati sebuah lubang besar di salah satu pohon yang berada didekatnya, "Masuklah kau kesana,aku akan membawa Satsuki dan Menma untuk diletakan di dalam lubang besar itu,sementara kau menjaga mereka dari dalam,sementara kami akan menjaga kalian dari luar"ucap salah satu klon Naruto dan dibalas anggukan dari Sakura.

"Sakura"panggil salah satu klon Naruto, "Ada apa Naruto-kun?"tanya Sakura.

Klon Naruto mendekati sakura lalu memegang kedua pundaknya, "Kami akan menghilang beberapa menit lagi,meskipun begitu kami akan tetap menjaga kalian dari luar.Kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk sesuatu yang tidak akan diinginkan terjadi,karena itu tolong jaga mereka ketika kami menghilang sakura,kami percayakan mereka kepadamu"ucap klon Naruto lalu menyuruh Sakura masuk kedalam lubang besar itu.

'Naruto-kun...aku..aku akan menjaga mereka untukmu'batin Sakura.

~0~

Di Dalam Perut Ular

Naruto menyeringai lalu mengeluarkan aliran chakra dari dalam dirinya,dia merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat, 'FUTON KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU'tercipatalah angin tornado yang memotong tubuh ular raksasa dari dalam,tubuh ular besar itu terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian yang kemudian menghilang menjadi kepulan asap tebal.

'Dia menerima tubuhnya untuk ditelan ular itu dan kemudian menyerang tubuh ular dari dalam,itu adalah rencana yang hebat sekaligus nekat,fu fu.Dia memang menarik,sepertinya aku ingin tubuh Uzumaki juga untuk menjadi tubuh cadanganku.Tubuh yang memliki chakra yang besar dan juga umur panjang,hm tubuh yang cukup bagus selain tubuh Uchiha'Orochimaru menyeringai lalu tertawa kecil.

Tekanan angin yang diciptakan oleh Naruto itu mampu membuat Orochimaru bergeser dari tempatnya hingga beberapa centimeter, "Tekanan anginnya terasa hingga jarak sejauh ini,benar-benar jutsu yang kuat"gumam Orochimaru.

Baju Naruto dilumuri oleh darah ular yang sangat banyak,tetapi dia tidak peduli soal lumuran darah ditubuhnya yang dia pedulikan saat ini yaitu mengalahkan Orochimaru bagaimanapun caranya, "Apa tujuan seorang Sannin sepertimu untuk datang kesini Orochimaru?"tanya Naruto,dia penasaran tujuan seorang Sannin repot-repot menyamar sebagai Genin.Apa sebenarnya tujuan dari Hebi no Sannin tersebut.

"Tubuh,aku butuh tubuh,karena tubuh ini sudah tidak mampu lagi bergerak dengan leluasa,sebab tubuh ini sudah tua untuk bertarung,karena itulah aku ingin memiliki tubuh baru.Tubuh seorang Uchiha seperti perempuan rupawan tersebut"jawab Orochimaru dengan seringai tercipta dibibirnya.

Naruto memandang datar pria berambut hitam panjang itu.Dia rasanya ingin tertawa,karena pria itu membicarakan tentang tubuh yang sudah tua renta,bukankah itu hal yang wajar untuk seorang manusia biasa.

"Kau ingin mengambil alih tubuh seseorang,karena tubuhmu itu sudah tua renta?"tanya Naruto kembali.

Orochimaru menyeringai, "Ya,karena tubuh ini sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik untuk bertarung dengan seseorang yang lebih muda dariku"dia mengeluarkan lidah panjangnya,air liurnya menetes kebatang pohon yang dia pijaki,membuat Naruto sedikit-jijik dengannya.

"Menjijikan,hanya karena tubuh kau sampai melakukan hal yang menyusahkan dirimu sendiri"ucap Naruto.

Orochimaru tertawa sarktis,dia tertarik dengan dua bocah yang memiliki kemampuan yang menarik.

"Kau lumayan menarik,Naruto-kun"pria ular itu menghilang dari pandangan Naruto lalu muncul dibelakangnya dengan lidah yang meliliti leher pemuda berambut akai itu.

Taringnya bermunculan dari mulut Orochimaru,dia melesatkan taringnya ke leher Naruto,akan tetapi tubuh remaja itu berubah menjadi puluhan kelelawar yang berterbangan di seluruh penjuru hutan.

'Genjutsu,sebenarnya sejak kapan dia melakukannya'pikir Orochimaru.

Tubuh Orochimaru terbelah menjadi dua bagian akibat serangan Naruto dari arah belakang. "KAZE NO YAIBA"bisik Naruto dengan tangan yang dialiri chakra angin membentuk sebilah pedang.

Bibir pemuda itu menyeringai ketika mendapati tubuh Orochimaru yang terbelah menjadi dua,tetapi seringai pemuda itu menghilang,karena tubuh Sannin ular itu menyatu kembali seperti semula dan itu membuat Naruto terkejut sekaligus heran.

"Khu khu,kau memang menarik Naruto-kun.Rasanya aku ingin memilikimu segera,khu khu mungkin sebagai tubuh cadanganku"seringai tercipta di bibir Orochimaru dengan wajah yang dijilati oleh lidah panjangnya.

Naruto menggeram kesal dengan tubuh Orochimaru yang kembali seperti semula.

Dia tidak mengetahui Ninjutsu apa yang Sannin itu pakai,karena sewaktu menjadi Anbu di Ne,dia tidak pernah diberitahukan tentang kemampuan Orochimaru begitu juga di Anbu khusus Hokage.

~Bersambung~


	9. chapter 9

1

2

3

~(Start)~

 **~The Beatle Of Sage~**

Lidah panjangnya mengeluarkan sebilah pedang dari mulutnya,dia menyeringai dengan taring ular yang ditunjukannya kepada remaja berambut akai tersebut.

Tertawa sarktis dengan mengeluarkan KI yang cukup besar,KI itu mampu membuat seorang Genin ataupun Chunin tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun terkecuali Naruto,karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan KI sebesar ini.

"Khu khu,kau tidak merasakan ketakutan sedikitpun walaupun aku mengeluarkan KI sebesar ini,sebenarnya kau itu siapa dan kurasa kemampuanmu itu bisa disetarakan dengan seorang Jounin".

Naruto menyeringai dengan tatapan tajam yang sering digunakannya,dia tidak mengira sedikitpun akan bertarung dengan seorang Sannin seperti Orochimaru.

"Aku... Siapa? Sebenarnya akupun tidak tahu siapa diriku ini dan apa tujuanku,tetapi lebih dari itu aku mempunyai ambisi yang besar yaitu bertarung dengan orang yang kuat sepertimu.Jadi,bisakah kita bertarung dengan serius?".

Orochimaru tertawa kecil ketika mendengar pengakuan dari Naruto,dia tidak menyangka seorang remaja memiliki ambisi yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

'Betarung dengan orang yang kuat,ambisi yang aneh,tetapi menarik untukku'batin Orochimaru,dia menghilang dalam sekejap dengan shunsinnya,mata Naruto membelak ketika mendapati Orochimaru berada didepannya dengan katana menuju ke arah Naruto.

Katana itu menusuk tubuh Naruto,tetapi tubuh yang tertusuk itu menjadi puluhan kelelawar yang berterbangan mengelilingi Orochimaru.'Genjutsu lagi,sebenarnya kapan dia mengaktifkan Genjutsu'pikirnya,dengan kesal dia merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat.

"FUTON KAZE SAIKURON"terciptalah pusaran angin yang mengelilingi Orochimaru dari puluhan kelelawar,puluhan hewan nocturnal itu menghilang menjadi puluhan dedaunan yang berjatuhan ke tanah.Orochimaru menggeram kesal,karena dia seperti dipermainkan oleh seorang anak yang beranjak dewasa.

"Keluarlah kau,aku tahu kau sedang bersembunyi dariku"dia mengayunkan katananya ke arah pepohonan,dia berbisik pelan, "KAIMITSU NO KEN"terciptalah udara yang memadat seperti pedang yang melesat ke arah pohon didepannya.

Naruto melompat ke atas dengan dua Fuma Shuriken yang dilemparkannya ke arah Orochimaru.

Dia merangkai segel tangan dengan satu jarinya, "FUTON SHINKUHA NO JUTSU"dua fuma shuriken itu berlapiskan aliran chakra angin yang melesat dengan cepat dari sebelumnya,Orochimaru yang melihat dua fuma shuriken yang mengarah padanya hanya bisa menghindari setiap serangan dari dua fuma shuriken tersebut.

'Menggunakan satu tangan untuk merangkai segel? Bahkan aku sendiripun tidak mampu untuk melakukannya,dia sungguh menarik'pikir Orochimaru,akan tetapi ketertarikannya harus dia tunda dahulu,karena dua fuma shuriken itu kembali melesat kearahnya,sebab dua shuriken besar itu telah diikatkan kawat oleh Naruto.

'Kekuatan angin yang hebat'pikirnya,setelah dia melihat beberapa pohon yang terbelah menjadi dua bagian akibat terkena serangan Naruto.

Orochimaru menyeringai,dia merangkai segel tangan. "SEN'EI TAJASHU"muncullah ratusan ular yang keluar dari tangan Orochimaru,ratusan ular itu menyerang Naruto dari segala arah.

Tangan kiri Naruto merangkai segel tangan,dia menggigit tangan kirinya hingga berdarah lalu dioleskannya kepergelangan tangan kanannya yang terdapat aksara Fuuin Kuchiyose.

"KUCHIYOSE SHIKYOU NO KEN"muncullah sebilah pedang berwarna hitam dari ketiadaan,pedang itu digenggam oleh Naruto untuk membantunya menebas ratusan ular yang ingin menyerang dirinya.

Pemuda itu menebas puluhan ular yang mengerangnya dari segala arah,aliran chakra angin melapisi bilah pedang tersebut,mempercepat dan mempertajam pedang menjadi berkalikali lipat. "OOGESA NO HANASHI KARU NO KEN"terciptalah ratusan angin berbentuk pedang yang tercipta dari tebasan pedang Naruto,ratusan angin itu memotong ratusan ular yang berada didepannya.

'Kenjutsu anak itu sudah berada di level tinggi,aku ragu dia itu benar-benar seorang Genin'pikir Orochimaru dia merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat, "MANDARA NO JIN"terciptalah ribuan ular yang keluar dari mulut Orochimaru.Ribuan ular itu membentuk sebuah ombak yang ingin menenggelamkan Naruto dalam satu kali serang.

Naruto menghindari serangan Orochimaru,tetapi ribuan ular itu terus menyerang Naruto dari berbagai arah yang membuat pemuda berambut akai itu kerepotan.

Matanya menajam mengayunkan pedangnya kepuluhan ular itu dalam sekali serang puluhan ular yang menyerang Naruto terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian.

'Ninjutsu yang aneh untuk seorang Sannin sepertinya'pikir Naruto,dia mengobservasi kemampuan lawannya dari cara bertarungnya.

Katana yang digenggamnya dia tancapkan dibatang pohon,salah satu tangannya merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat, "KATON RENKI NO JUTSU"muncullah dua bola api yang sangat besar membumi hanguskan ribuan ular yang menyerang Naruto.

Orochimaru membelakan matanya,dia langsung menghindari salah satu bola api itu,tetapi sayangnya setengah dari tubuhnya terkena serangan api Naruto secara beruntun.

Naruto menyeringai,dia merangkai segel tangan secepat kilat, "KATON HOSENKA NO JUTSU"terciptalah puluhan bola api kecil yang membentuk seperti burung melesat ke arah Orochimaru.

Mata sang Sannin no Hebi itu menajam,dia membelah puluhan bola api kecil itu menggunakan katana yang digenggamnya dengan cepat dan tangkas.Mata beriris vertikal itu terkejut,karena dari arah samping muncullah seekor Naga angin yang meliuk-liuk kearahnya.

Dia tidak dapat menghindari naga itu,karena dari arah depan terdapat puluhan bola api yang mengarah kepadanya,dengan kata lain dia tidak dapat menghindari sama sekali.

Naga angin itu menghantam Orochimaru begitu juga dengan puluhan bola api berbentuk burung itu,dia merintih kesakitan akibat dua jutsu yang menghantam tubuhnya tanpa ampun,sedangkan Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menyeringai.Pemuda berambut akai itu hanya bisa menyeringai dengan aliran nafas yang tidak beraturan,karena dia sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan seorang Sannin.

Detak jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat,perasaan ini pernah dia rasakan saat melawan pemimpin organisasi terlarang,ya pada waktu itu ia merasakan aliran darahnya berdesir menyukai pertarungan hidup dan mati.Dia merasakan seperti hidup kembali dengan kekuatan yang jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Jadi,dimana mayatnya?"gumam Naruto mengobservasi sisa pertarungannya melawan salah satu legenda Sannin,tetapi dia tidak menemukan jasad dari salah satu Sannin itu.'Apa dia belum mati'pikir Naruto.

JLEB

Tubuhnya merasakan rasa sakit diperutnya,dia melihat tubuhnya itu penuh dengan darah segar,tertancaplah sebilah pedang di tubuh Naruto.Matanya melirik siapa yang melakukan itu,dia melihat seorang pria paruh baya bermata vertikal dengan lidah ularnya yang menjilati wajahnya sendiri.

"Apa kau mencariku Naruto-kun"wajah pria itu yang tadinya penuh dengan luka bakar kini terkelupas seperti seekor reptil yang berganti kulit digantikan dengan wajah baru.Wajah itu tidak ada sama sekali luka bakar dan tebasan apapun.Naruto menyeringai,dia tertawa kecil dengan seringainya yang sedikit menakutkan.

"Orochimaru,kau,seekor ular yang terperangkap dalam sangkar yang sulit untuk tertembus oleh apapun"dia tertawa sarktis,tubuh Orochimaru kini dikelilingi oleh aksara Fuuin,sang Sannin itu tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali,seperti seekor ular yang terperangkap dalam jebakan manusia.

Naruto berbisik dalam seringainya, "FUUIN GESSHIRUI NO KANSEI"tubuh Orochimaru seperti mati rasa,dia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali yang dia bisa hanyalah berbicara.

"Grrghh,Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku Gaki,kuso,akan kubunuh kau! Cepat bebaskan aku!!!"umpat Orochimaru dengan berteriak kepada Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai meskipun darah mengalir dari tubuhnya,tetapi dia tetap menyeringai.Dia sangat menyukai jika seseorang telah kalah telak darinya,ekspresi mereka membuat dia bergembira,seperti mendapatkan mainan baru yang jauh lebih menarik.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu,jika kau memberitahuku...Fuuin apa yang kau tanamkan di leher Satsuki?"Naruto membuat suatu penawaran kepada Orochimaru,sementara Orochimaru yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto hanya menyeringai.Dia semakin tertarik dengan Naruto.

"Fuuin,kau mampu menciptakan Fuuin di usia yang sedini ini,tetapi aku heran,aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu merangkai segel ataupun membuat suatu Fuuin disebuah gulungan"ucap Orochimaru yang sepertinya menghindari pertanyaan Naruto.Naruto menundukan kepalanya seketika itu juga sekelabat ingatan masuk kedalam pikirannya.

FLASHBACK

Di sebuah tempat yang hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lilin terdapatlah sesosok anak kecil di dalam tabung percobaan dengan air berwarna hijau yang memenuhi tabung tersebut.Masuklah dua orang yang berbeda warna kulit,salah satu orang itu menatap tajam anak kecil yang berada di dalam tabung percobaan.

"Orochimaru,sebenarnya percobaan apa yang kau lakukan kepada Yuuki? Aku merasakan chakra yang berasal dari alam masuk ke dalam tubuhnya,seolah-olah dia telah mengusai Senjutsu?"tanya pria paruh baya yang setengah wajahnya tertutupi oleh perban.

Orochimaru menyeringai dengan pandangan mata yang lurus ke depan, "Hm,aku menanamkan Kinjutsu no Fuuin ke leher anak itu,sehingga dia dapat memperoleh chakra alam yang menyamai Senjutsu,tetapi dia tidak seperti percobaanku yang lain yaitu dapat merubah bentuknya seperti monster,segel itu mampu meningkatkan fisik dan reflek menjadi berkali-kali lipat"Orochimaru tertawa kecil lalu menyeringai.

Danzo yang mendengar perkataan Orochimaru juga menyeringai,karena dia berfikir dengan ini anak itu akan menjadi senjata terkuat Konoha. "Apakah ini saja kemampuan dari Kinjutsu no Fuuin itu?"tanya Danzo yang masih penasaran dengan kemampuan segel terlarang itu.

"Tidak,tentu masih ada lagi kemampuan dari Kinjutsu no Fuuin itu.Dia juga bisa memperoleh kekuatan tubuh abadi dan juga penyembuhan sel regrenerasi yang cepat,hm dengan kata lain kemampuan itu hampir mirip dengan Sozo Saisei milik Tsunade,akan tetapi ada yang membedakan itu semua yaitu dia dapat menetralkan segala jenis racun dan dia dapat membuat Fuuin tanpa perantara apapun baik itu segel tangan ataupun gulungan dan tinta,karena aku mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seorang prodigy dalam hal Fuuinjutsu"dia tertawa sarktis dengan mata beriris vertikalnya yang menatap tajam ke arah anak yang terdapat di dalam tabung tersebut.

Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun sang anak mendengar semua percakapan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tersebut,tekanan energi alam memuncak dengan sangat kuat menciptakan sedikit keretakan di dalam tabung dan itu dirasakan oleh mereka yang berada di luar tabung.

"Luar biasa,dia dapat mengendalikan chakra alam dalam tingkat seperti ini"Orochimaru menyeringai,'Benar-benar anak yang luar biasa'kagum Orochimaru di dalam hatinya begitu juga dengan Danzo.

"Jadi,kau menamai apa tekni itu?"tanya Danzo,dia masih tidak mengetahui nama dari Kinjutsu no Fuuin yang ditanamkan ke dalam leher anak itu.Orochimaru tertawa kecil, "Fuuin Shizen Zugaikotsu (Segel alam tengkorak)"jawab sang Sannin no Hebi itu.

FLASHBACK END

Sekelebat ingatan itu terhenti di dalam memori Naruto,dia menyeringai ketika mendapati darah yang menodai seluruh tubuh pemuda berambut akai itu. "Apakah yang kau tanamkan itu adalah Kinjutsu sejenis Juinjutsu?"tanya Naruto kembali.

Orochimaru tertawa kecil, "Kau mengetahui Kinjutsu dan Juinjutsu ya,memang segel yang kutanamkan di leher Satsuki adalah Juinjutsu:Ten no Juin"jawab Orochimaru.

"Akan tetapi bagaimana kau mengetahui Juinjutsu hanya dengan melihat segel itu?"tanya

Orochimaru yang masih tidak mengerti kenapa seorang anak yang beranjak dewasa dapat mengerti dengan Juinjutsu serumit itu,bahkan seorang Jouninpun pasti akan kesulitan dalam mengindentifikasi segel Juinjutsu tersebut.

Naruto menyeringai, "Itu tidaklah penting,bukankah chakramu sudah hampir habis,karena segel ini menyerap chakramu hingga sampai titik dimana chakramu sudah tidak ada lagi"pemuda berambut akai itu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya,dia menarik paksa katanya yang tertancap ditubuhnya.Dia jatuh tertutunduk dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

Orochimaru memang merasakan bahwa chakranya menipis setiap detiknya,tetapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa segel ini dapat menyerap chakra hingga sampai dimana chakranya sudah habis tersisa.

"Kuso,lepaskan segel ini!! Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu tentang segel itu!!"teriak Orochimaru yang sepertinya sedang dilanda kepanikan.

'Aku tidak mengira bahwa sang legenda Sannin yang dijuluki pertapa ular dapat sepanik ini,hah benar-benar dunia cermin yang terbalik'pikir Naruto,darah kembali ke luar dari-mulutnya.

Seringai terpatri di bibir pemuda akai itu, "Aku akan membebaskanmu..."Orochimaru menyeringai ketika dia mengetahui bahwa dia akan segera dibebaskan,akan tetapi setelah beberapa saat seringainya itu menghilang. "Setelah kau mati"Naruto merangkai segel tangan dengan tangan kirinya, "GOJO KIBAKU FUDA"tubuh Orochimaru di selimuti oleh puluhan kertas peledak begitu juga dengan pohon yang ada ditempatnya,kertas peledak itu akan aktif setelah beberapa detik,Naruto menghilang dari tempat itu dengan Shunsinnya.

DUAR

Terdengarlah bunyi ledakan yang cukup besar,Naruto memandang datar ledakan tersebut.Dia tidak peduli dengan beberapa pohon yang terbakar akibat ledakan buatannya,dia mencari jasad Orochimaru dan hasilnya tubuh Sannin ular itu tidak ditemukan yang berarti dia masih hidup.

'Dia melarikan diri'pikir Naruto, dia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pohon yang berada dibelakangnya.Naruto tertawa kecil,dia sangat senang dengan pertarungan tersebut.

"Sudah lama aku tidak menikmati pertarungan hidup dan mati,hm setelah aku mendapatkan mata ini aku tidak merasakan pertarungan seperti ini,jika aku menjalankan misi dari Danzo ataupun dari Hokage-sama"Sharingan sempurna dikedua mata Naruto,dia kembali lagi menyeringai.

'Kekuatan mata ini memang luar biasa hebat,akan tetapi aku menjadi tidak bisa menikmati pertarungan hidup dan mati'pikir Naruto.

Naruto menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah,dia melirik ke arah katananya itu. "FUUIN SHIZEN ZUGAIKOTSU"di leher Naruto terciptalah empat magatama yang mengelilingi tengkorak hitam ditengah-tengahnya.

Luka luar dan dalam yang Naruto derita kini telah menghilang perlahan-lahan,energi alam itu telah mengisi chakra Naruto yang terkuras habis oleh pertarungannya melawan Orochimaru.

"Aku ingin beristirahat dahulu disini,mungkin beberapa menit.Tapi bagaimana keadaan mereka,aku sedikit khawatir"gumam Naruto,dia memandangi burung-burung berterbangan ke langit biru yang cerah.

Sakura menggeram kesakitan,karena lehernya dicekik oleh seorang kunoichi Kusagakure.Pernapasannya seolah-olah terhenti,karena dia sudah tidak bisa lagi merasakan udara yang mengalir keparu-parunya.

"Uhk,ku..kuso"umpat Sakura pelan,sementara Kusa-nin yang mendengar umpatan Sakura semakin memperkuat lagi cekikannya.

Dua teman yang berada dibelakangnya hanya menatap horor penyiksaan yang berlangsung dihadapan mereka,kedua temannya itu tidak menyangka bahwa Ninja perempuan itu dapat melakukan hal sekeji ini.

"Hei Kofu! Apa kau tidak terlalu kejam kepada gadis itu?"tanya salah satu temannya.

Kofu terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu, "Bukankah membunuh itu diperbolehkan,jadi kenapa aku harus menghentikannya"jawab Kofu,sementara kedua temannya hanya menghela nafas,karena kepolosan gadis itu.

Sakura merintih kesakitan,pandangannya mulai memburam, "To..tolong"gumam Sakura sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri.Kofu yang mendengar gumamman Sakura hanya menyeringai,dia menginjak-injak tubuh Sakura yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Sementara itu,direrimbunan semak belukar,terdapat satu team yang memantau kejadian itu dari kejauhan. "Sakura-chan,apa kita tidak bisa menolong Sakura-chan Chouji-kun?"tanya gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Hah,sabarlah sedikit lagi Ino-chan,kita harus membuat strategi terlebih dahulu sebelum menghadapi mereka"jawab Chouji.

"Hah,kalian ini.Kenapa kita tidak langsung menyerang mereka secara beruntun dari berbagai arah,bukankah serangan itu disebut serangan kejutan dengan memakai bom asap atau kunai yang diikatkan oleh kertas peledak"ucap pemuda berambut raven yang dikuncir keatas.

Chouji yang mendengar perkataan temannya itu terdiam sejenak,dia tidak menyangka teman yang dianggapnya bodoh itu ternyata berguna juga disaat-saat genting seperti ini.

"Kau kadang-kadang cerdas juga Shikamaru"ungkap Chouji dan itu membuat "Aku ingin beristirahat dahulu disini,mungkin beberapa menit.Tapi bagaimana keadaan mereka,aku sedikit khawatir"gumam Naruto,dia memandangi burung-burung berterbangan ke langit biru yang cerah.

Sakura menggeram kesakitan,karena lehernya dicekik oleh seorang kunoichi Kusagakure.Pernapasannya seolah-olah terhenti,karena dia sudah tidak bisa lagi merasakan udara yang mengalir keparu-parunya.

"Uhk,ku..kuso"umpat Sakura pelan,sementara Kusa-nin yang mendengar umpatan Sakura semakin memperkuat lagi cekikannya.

Dua teman yang berada dibelakangnya hanya menatap horor penyiksaan yang berlangsung dihadapan mereka,kedua temannya itu tidak menyangka bahwa Ninja perempuan itu dapat melakukan hal sekeji ini.

"Hei Kofu! Apa kau tidak terlalu kejam kepada gadis itu?"tanya salah satu temannya.

Kofu terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu, "Bukankah membunuh itu diperbolehkan,jadi kenapa aku harus menghentikannya"jawab Kofu,sementara kedua temannya hanya menghela nafas,karena kepolosan gadis itu.

Sakura merintih kesakitan,pandangannya mulai memburam, "To..tolong"gumam Sakura sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Kofu yang mendengar gumamman Sakura hanya menyeringai,dia menginjak-injak tubuh Sakura yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Sementara itu,direrimbunan semak belukar,terdapat satu team yang memantau kejadian itu dari kejauhan.

"Sakura-chan,apa kita tidak bisa menolong mereka Chouji-kun?"tanya gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Hah,sabarlah sedikit lagi Ino-chan,kita harus membuat strategi terlebih dahulu sebelum menghadapi mereka"jawab Chouji.

"Hah,kalian ini.Kenapa kita tidak langsung menyerang mereka secara beruntun dari berbagai arah,bukankah serangan itu disebut serangan kejutan dengan memakai bom asap atau kunai yang diikatkan oleh kertas peledak"ucap pemuda berambut raven yang dikuncir keatas.

Chouji yang mendengar perkataan temannya itu terdiam sejenak,dia tidak menyangka teman yang dianggapnya bodoh itu ternyata berguna juga disaat-saat genting seperti ini.

"Kau kadang-kadang cerdas juga Shikamaru"ungkap Chouji dan itu membuat Shikamaru agak sedikit kesal,karena dikatai kadang-kadang cerdas juga padahal menurutnya dia itu sudah cerdas sejak lahir.

Terciptalah kepulan asap yang menghalangi jarak pandang Kusa-nin tersebut,'Bom asap,siapa yang melakukan ini semua..tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak'pikir salah satu Ninja-Kusa-nin yang terkena Kagemane no jutsu milik Shikamaru.

"BAIKA NO JUTSU"sebuah tangan besar menghantam dua ninja Kusa-nin hingga terhempas beberapa meter.Kunoichi Kusa itu merasa seperti ada yang merasuki tubuhnya,perlahan-lahan tubuhnya itu seperti dikuasai oleh seseorang.

"SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU"raga gadis itu telah di rasuki oleh roh Ino dengan cepat Chouji memperintahkan Shikamaru untuk menjaga tubuh Ino.

"Hah,hah.Rencanaku berhasil"ungkap Chouji dengan mengelap keringat yang berada dikeningnya.

Pendengaran Chouji seperti terganggu dengan suara aneh yang terdengar ditelinganya,suara itu mengganggu gendang telinganya sehingga membuat telinganya itu terasa sakit.

'Kuso,suara apa ini'pikir Chouji,dia melihat kedua temannya yang terkapar ditanah,karena tidak kuat dengan suara yang menyakitkan dikedua gendang telinga mereka,hanya tinggal dirinya saja yang masih bertahan.

"ZANKUHA"muncullah ketiga Kusa-nin dihadapan Chouji,dia tidak menyangka ketiga Kusa-nin itu sekuat ini.Dia salah mengambil perhitungan dan rencana yang menurutnya sudah matang.

~Bersambung~*


	10. chapter 10

1

2

3

~)-Start-(~

 **The Beatle Of Black**

Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya,burung-burung yang berada dilangit kini menatap tajam kabawah.Melaihat pertarungan ninja yang mempertaruhkan nyawa masing-masing dari berbagai pihak.

"Khu khu,rencamu cukup hebat juga Konoha-nin,tetapi kau harus sadar bahwa kau..."perkataannya terhenti,karena sebuah serangan berupa bola api menyerang mereka dari arah depan.

Mereka semua melompat untuk menghindari bola api berskala besar itu,tetapi ada yang tidak bisa menghindar sehingga ia tewas dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang hangus terbakar. "Kenzi!!"teriak Kofu,dia terkejut dengan tubuh Kenzi yang hangus terbakar.

Terdangarlah sebuah bisikan dibelakang Kofu,dia membalikan tubuhnya dan dia merasakan sakit menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya akibat sebilah pedang yang menancap tepat diperutnya.

"Uhk,ka..kau.Kuso"sebuah tebasan pedang tercipta di tubuh Kofu sehingga membuat gadis itu tewas dengan luka tusukan dan tebasan pedang yang melintang ditubuhnya.

Ino dan Shikamaru yang melihat pembantaian itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan tubuh yang tidak bisa mereka gerakan,karena mereka takut dan terkejut atas pembantaian yang mereka lihat secara langsung.

'Mereka ketakutan,cih sudah kubilang kepada mereka untuk menguasai diri mereka ketika mereka melihat pembantaian di depan mata'ucap Chouji di dalam batinnya.

"Si..siapa kau?"tanya salah satu Kusa-nin yang masih tersisa.Pemuda itu menyeringai, "Naruto"dia menancapkan pedanganya ke tanah lalu merangkai segel tangan.

"FUTON REPPOSHOU"terciptalah pusaran angin yang tercipta dari kedua telapak tangan Naruto,pusaran angin itu menuju ke arah Kusa-nin itu dengan cepat.Kusa-nin yang melihat serangan melesat kearahnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia merangkai segel tangan, "DUTON DORYUHEKI"terciptalah dinding tanah yang melindungi Kusa-nin itu dari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto.Naruto melesat menerjang dinding itu dengan pedang yang digenggamnya,dia membelah pelindung tanah itu dengan pedang yang di aliri chakra angin.

Pelindung tanah itu hancur seketika yang membuat mata dari Kusa-nin itu membelak,karena terkejut,pemuda berambut akai itu menebas tubuh Kusa-nin itu dengan cepat membuat nyawa Kusa-nin itu menghilang seketika.'Dia...sangat cepat'pikir Ino begitu juga dengan Chouji yang berpikiran sama dengan Ino.

Mereka tidak mengira akan menemukan seorang Genin yang memiliki kecepatan seperti ini.Naruto mengambil sebuah gulungan di salah satu Kusa-nin tersebut,dia melirik ke arah Chouji,Ino,dan Shikamaru. "Apa kalian sudah mendapatkan gulungan?"tanya Naruto dengan nada datar.Chouji menyergit bingung, dia tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Naruto,"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu?"tanya Chouji dengan tatapan tajam.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Chouji,sementara pemuda pintar itu sudah mempersiapkan kuda-kuda untuk sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. "KAGEMANE NO JUTSU"terciptakan sebuah bayangan yang mengikat pergerakan Naruto,pemuda berambut akai itu memandang datar Shikamaru yang sepertinya berusaha menahan rasa takut yang mendera dihatinya.

"Shikamaru!!!"teriak Chouji yang frustasi,masalahnya dia tidak tahu kemampuan apa saja yang dimiliki oleh Naruto dan lagi dia belum mempersiapkan rencana ditambah lagi dengan Shikamaru yang seenaknya bergerak duluan tanpa aba-aba dari Chouji.

Naruto mengehela nafas,dia memandang datar ketiga Genin itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh ketiganya.

"Tenanglah,aku tidak bermaksud jahat ataupun mencuri gulungan kalian. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini..."Naruto melemparkan sebuah gulungan yang diambilnya dari Kusa-nin tadi.

Chouji menangkap gulungan yang berkanji Jigoku,dia menatap bingung apa maksud dari Naruto memberikan gulungan yang jelas-jelas gulungan itu dia dapatkan setelah mengalahkan tiga Kusa-nin dan sekarang dia memberikan gulungan itu begitu saja.Dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran si akai itu.

"Kenapa kau memberikan gulungan ini kepada kami? Sedangkan kau sudah bersusah payah mengalahkan tiga Kusa-nin demi mendapatkan gulungan ini dan sekarang kau memberikan gulungan ini kepada kami"Chouji menyerngit bingung,dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran pemuda berambut akai itu.Naruto menujukan sebuah gulungan berkanji Ten lalu dia masukan kembali ke dalam kantong Ninjanya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kucari,lagi pula kanji dalam gulungan itu sama dengan gulungan punyaku jadi aku tidak akan mengambilnya.Lalu,aku berfikir dari pada gulungan itu tidak ada yang memiliki jadi aku memberikannya kepada kalian,siapa tahu gulungan itu yang kalian cari dan juga Arigato,karena sudah menyelamatkan Sakura dari ketiga Kusa-nin itu"pemuda berambut akai itu menggendong Sakura dengan gaya bridal style untuk dibaringkan di dalam lubang di pohon besar tersebut.

Chouji menggenggam erat gulungan yang diberikan oleh Naruto,dia melirik ke arah dua temannya yang masih dalam keadaan shock hebat.Dia tidak menyangka mental mereka akan seruntuh ini,'Mereka mengalami shock yang cukup hebat'pikir Chouji.

"Shikamaru!!! Ino!!! Sadarlah,kita ini Ninja.Kalahkan rasa takut kalian,walaupun itu susah untuk kalian!!"teriak Chouji membangkitkan semangat keduanya,pemuda bermarga Akimichi itu tersenyum,karena kedua temannya sudah sadar dari rasa shock dan ketakutan mereka.

SKIP TIME CHUNIN EXAM PHASE THIRD

Team Naruto dan team Chouji menuju ke arah menara bersama-sama,karena mereka tidak mempunyai pilihan lagi selain membantu satu sama lain untuk menghindari suatu serangan secara serentak,sementara kondisi mereka tidak memungkinkan untuk bertarung,jadi mereka memilih untuk bekerja sama demi mencapai tujuan yang sama yaitu tahap selanjutnya dalam ujian Chunin.

"Menaranya,sudah mulai terlihat"ucap Menma dengan semangatnya dia berlari cepat meninggalkan rekan-rekannya.

"Menma-kun kita harus bersama-sama!!"teriak Sakura.

"Baka!!"teriak Satsuki yang melesat cepat untuk menyusul Menma.

Naruto menatap mereka dari kejauhan,dia hanya menghela nafas atas tingkah laku mereka yang kekanak-kanakan menurutnya.

'Dasar'umpat Naruto di dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyusul kedua rekanmu itu?"tanya Chouji.

Naruto memandang datar Chouji,dia menyeringai kecil. "Aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk mengikuti jejak yang menurutku tidak sesuai dengan gayaku"jawab Naruto .

Chouji tertawa kecil,dia tidak menyangka pemuda yang menurutnya dingin itu memiliki selera humor yang khas. "Ya,itu memang soal gaya mungkin lebih tepatnya tingkah laku"balas Chouji.

"Hm,aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk memperbaiki perkataan yang sudah terlanjur keluar dari mulutku,jadi itu terserahmu saja entah kau menyebutnya gaya ataupun tingkah laku,aku sama sekali tidak peduli soal kecakapan bahasa"Naruto menyeringai lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.

Chouji tertawa kecil,dia mungkin menyukai gaya pemuda itu. "Dia orang yang menarik"gumam pemuda berklan Akimichi itu.

Mereka telah sampai di pintu gerbang menara.Kakashi tersenyum bangga kepada keempat muridnya,karena telah berhasil melewati ujian tahap kedua,begitu juga dengan Asuma sebagai guru dari team Chouji.

"Yare,yare kalian benar-benar hebat mampu lolos tahap kedua,kalian pasti memiliki semangat api Konoha"ucap Kakashi dengan ibu jari yang dia tunjukan kepada sekelompok remaja memakai hitai ate Konoha.

Asuma tersenyum tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja Kakashi,mereka adalah penerus dan pemimpin Konoha di masa depan,seperti apa yang dikatakan Otou-sama".

Sementara,Naruto memandang datar percakapan yang dilakukan oleh dua orang pria dewasa itu.Dia hanya memandang malas keduanya,tidak tertarik untuk mendengarkan apa lagi menyimak,"Membosankan"gumam Naruto.Beda lagi dengan Menma,dia sangat bersemangat ketika senseinya itu berkata semangat api,karena dia memang ingin mempunyai semangat api yang kuat seperti Shodaime Hokage dan Sandaime Hokage.

"Itu memang betul Kakashi-sensei,aku,eh salah,kami memang mempunyai semangat api yang membara"perkataan Menma diberi anggukan oleh mereka,kecuali Satsuki yang hanya bergumam dan Naruto menghela nafas.

Kedua sensei itu tertawa bersama,mendengar perkataan dari Menma, "Kalau begitu kalian akan kami tunjukan ujian tahap ketiga,mungkin ini adalah ujian yang cukup berat,karena kalian akan di adu oleh peserta dari desa lain atau dari peserta Konoha itu sendiri,jadi persiapkan diri kalian"ucap Asuma lalu diberi anggukan oleh mereka,kecuali Naruto yang menyeringai kecil.

'Menarik'pikir pemuda Akage itu.

Menma melirik ke arah pemuda yang sudah dianggap sebagai Otoutonya itu,dia tidak menyangka,bahwa pemuda itu dapat menciptakan seringai seseram ini.

'Otouto,seringaimu itu mengerikan tahu'pikir Menma.

"Nah,sekarang ayo masuk ke dalam ujian tahap ketiga sebentar lagi akan dimulai"ucap Asuma.

Mereka pergi menuju ke dalam,karena sebentar lagi ujian Chunin tahap ketiga akan segera dimulai.Kedua team itu berbaris sesuai dengan teamnya masing-masing,sementara para sensei berada di atas lapangan ujian Chunin tahap ketiga untuk melihat murid-muridnya yang sebentar lagi akan melaksanakan ujian Chunin tahap selanjutnya.

"Kakashi"terdengarlah suara di telinga Kakashi,Jounin elite itu menoleh kebelakang mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut yang di kuncir ke atas.

Pandangan Kakashi menjam,ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang,yah dia adalah mantan anak buah Orochimaru yang bergabung kedalam Konoha-nin.Kakashi menuju ke arah Anko lalu mengikuti langkahnya masuk kedalam suatu ruangan.

"Ada apa?"tanya Kakashi dengan nada serius.

Anko menghela nafas, "Orochimaru datang ke Konoha.."perkataan Anko terhenti oleh ucapan Kakashi.

"Orochimaru? Untuk apa dia datang ke desa ini?"Anko bergumam kesal,karena perkataannya dihentikan oleh Kakashi.

"Dia memberikan segel kutukan kepada salah satu muridmu yang berklan Uchiha,aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya,tetapi aku yakin.Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu hal yang buruk terhadap desa ini,karena itu segeralah kau menyegel segel itu.Aku yakin pasti muridmu itu sedang kesakitan sekarang"ucap Anko lalu keluar ruangan,meninggalkan Kakashi yang sedang memikirkan Orochimaru.Dia menggeram kesal,dia berlari menuju kelapangan ujian Chunin.

Di lapangan Ujian Chunin

Satsuki,sekarang dia sedang menahan rasa sakit yang mendera dirinya.Rasa sakit itu berpusat dilehernya,semakin dia menahan rasa sakitnya,semakin besar pula rasa sakit itu.

"Ukh,sa..sakit sekali"gumam Satsuki,tubuhnya bergetar dengan tangan yang mencengkram leher yang terdapat segel kutukan.Naruto melirik ke arah Satsuki,dia menghela nafas pendek. "Pergilah,kau tidak akan mampu bertarung dengan tubuh seperti itu"ucap pemuda berambut akai itu.

Menma dan Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Naruto menoleh ke arah remaja berambut akai itu.Satsuki menggeram kesal dan marah,setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku dan jangan harap aku akan menyerah,walaupun dengan tubuh seperti ini,aku masih mampu untuk bertarung"balas Satsuki dengan salah satu tangan yang terkepal kuat.

Menma yang mendengar perkataan Satsuki itu sedikit terkejut,karena dia baru mendengar perkataan putri Uchiha itu yang sepanjang ini.Sementara,Sakura berusaha untuk menenangkan keadaan yang memanas antara Satsuki dan Naruto, "Satsuki-chan,Naruto benar.Sebaiknya kau mengundurkan diri,karena tubuhmu itu tidak memungkinkan untuk mengikuti ujian ini"ucap Sakura yang juga khawatir dengan keadaan Satsuki.

Satsuki mendecak kesal, "Apa kau pikir aku selemah itu,hanya karena keadaanku yang sedang sakit ini,apa kau pikir aku akan kalah dalam ujian ini?!"Sharingan Satsuki bertomoe sempurna menatap tajam Sakura,perempuan berambut pink itu tidak menyangka akan diperlihatkan Sharingan oleh Satsuki dan sepertinya dia marah besar kepadanya.

"Sa..Satsuki-chan,a..aku tidak bermaksud.."perkataan Sakura dihentikan oleh Satsuki yang.sedang marah, "Diam kau,aku tidak butuh sanggahanmu!".

'Aku tidak pernah melihat Satsuki semarah ini'pikir Menma yang sedari tadi diam tidak memberikan komentar apapun.Naruto menyeringai seakan-akan dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik,pemuda berambut akage itu menunjuk jari telunjuknya ke arah Kakashi yang sedang menuju ke tempat team 7.

"Dia,menuju kesini.Jadi,rasa sakitmu mungkin tidak akan terasa sampai ujian ini selesai,aku tidak berkata bahwa kau harus mengundurkan diri,akan tetapi aku berkata bahwa kau harus pergi untuk mencari Kakashi"ucap Naruto dan itu membuat Satsuki terperangah,dia tidak menyangka bahwa maksud dari ucapan pemuda akage itu pergi menuju tempat Kakashi,tetapi tetap saja dia memberikan perkataan yang tidak jelas.

"Kau..mengesalkan"dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi,meskipun begitu dia senang,karena dia tidak diremehkan olehnya,tetapi kenapa dia seperti ini,'Satsuki,apa yang kau pikirkan'batinnya,mata hitam itu dengan cepat bergulir kearah Kakashi,dia segera berjalan menuju tempat Kakashi.

"Menarik"gumam Naruto.

"Selanjutnya,kami persilahkan Yondaime Hokage menuju ke atas podium untuk memberikan prakata yang membangkitkan semangat ninja muda"ucap Gekko Hayate.

Minato menuju ke arah podium melihat seluruh ninja muda yang berkumpul di arena ujian Chunin, "Selamat untuk kalian Ninja-ninja muda yang telah berhasil untuk mencapai tahap ini,tahap penentu apakah kalian berhasil untuk ke tahap selanjutnya yaitu tahap terakhir atau tidak.Tahap ini yang menentukan apakah kalian pantas untuk menjadi Chunin atau tidak,karena itu aku berharap,kalian berhasil untuk tahap ketiga ini,karena kalau tidak jangan harap kalian pantas untuk menjadi Chunin"ucap Yondaime lalu turun dari podium.

Gekko Hayate tersenyum, "Untuk ujian tahap ini,kalian harus bertarung satu lawan satu entah itu dari desa kalian sendiri atau tidak,peraturannya mudah.Kalian harus mengalahkan musuh kalian,hingga dimana dia mengucapkan kata menyerah,tidak sadarkan diri atau mati"ucap Hayate,dia menyuruh seluruh Genin untuk ke atas podium,untuk mensterilkan arena duel untuk para peserta.

"Peserta yang akan bertarung dan siapa yang akan menjadi lawan dapat dilihat di monitor itu"Hayate menunjuk sebuah montor cukup besar berada diatasnya.

Monitor itu mengacak nama peserta secara cepat,nama peserta itu berhenti menunjukan dua buah nama yang akan bertarung.Naruto menyeringai setelah melihat dua nama yang tercantum di monitor,dia rasanya ingin tertawa,akhirnya yang dia tunggu-tunggu datang juga.

~Otogakure_Kenryuu Ichizen VS ~Konohagakure_Namikaze Naruto

'Namikaze,padahal aku belum menyetujui klan itu bersanding dengan namaku.Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan bertindak seenaknya seperti itu'pikir Naruto,tapi dia tidak mempersalahkannya.Menurutnya sebuah nama itu tidak berarti apapun baginya,karena sebuah nama hanyalah nama yang sewaktu-waktu akan terlupakan oleh waktu dan semua orang.

"Namikaze?"gumam Sasuke,dia tidak mengetahui bahwa orang itu berklan Namikaze,bukankah dia berkata bahwa klannya itu Uzumaki bukan Namikaze itu membuatnya seperti di bodohi oleh seseorang.

"Ya,dia adalah anak angkat dari Yondaime-sama,mungkin kau sudah mengenalnya Sasuke-kun?"tanya Kurenai yang menjadi senseinya.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas,kenapa semua perempuan itu menyukai dirinya.Mungkin Sasuke itu terlalu percaya diri,dia melupakan Hinata,Sakura,dan tenten yang tidak menyukainya sama sekali.

"Ya,aku mengenalnya,akan tetapi dia menyebutkan nama klannya itu Uzumaki bukan Namikaze".

Kurenai memegang dagunya, "Itu,karena klannya Naruto itu Uzumaki bukan Namikaze,tetapi karena dia sudah diangkat menjadi anak Yondaime maka dia harus mengganti nama klannya menjadi Namikaze"Kurenai tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala Sasuke.

'Jadi,begitu.Mari kita lihat kekuatanmu Naruto Namikaze'pikir Sasuke dengan seringai dibibirnya.

"Jadi,dia anak angkat dari Hokage?"ucap Hinata dan Kiba.

"Ya,begitulah dia itu Otoutoku"muncullah Menma di belakang mereka,itu membuat Hinata tersenyum,sementara Kiba terkejut.

Hinata berteriak histeris,karena menemukan pujaan hatinya,membuat Menma menutup kedua telinganya. "Menma-kun,kau kesini untuk menemuiku bukan?"tanya Hinata.

Terdengarlah suara di telinga Hinata,dia sangat mengenali suara dari rival abadinya untuk mendekati Menma. "Diamlah kau Hinata no baka,Menma-kun itu kesini untuk melihat adiknya,bukan untuk menemuimu"balas Sakura dan itu membuat putri Hyuga itu menggeram marah.

"Aku bertanya kepada Menma-kun bukan kepadamu Sakura no Warui"ucap Hinata yang tidak terima umpatan Sakura.

Chouji yang mendengar umpatan demi umpatan dari dua gadis yang memperebutkan seorang pemuda hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Diamlah kalian berdua lebih baik,kita melihat pertarungan Naruto"ucap pemuda berklan Akimichi.

"Ya,kau benar Chouji.Lebih baik kita melihat Otoutoku beraksi"ucap Menma,dia melihat Naruto dengan gaya bersedekap menatap remeh lawannya.Dia tidak menyangka Otoutonya itu bisa seangkuh melebihi klan Uchiha.

'Dia ternyata memiliki sifat yang buruk'pikir Menma.

Di dalam Arena

Hayate melirik ke arah dua Genin itu lalu tersenyum tipis.Dia menatap Yondaime untuk memulai intruksi dimulainya pertarungan dua Genin tersebut.Minato mengangguk sebagai tanda dimulainya pertarungan dari dua ninja berbeda desa.

"Hajime!!"teriak Hayate melompat mundur ke luar arena.

Naruto menyeringai,menampilkan gigi putihnya yang tertata rapih.Tangan kanannya menarik sebilah pedang dari sarung yang berada dipinggangnya,melompat mundur-menjauhi lawannya begitu juga dengan Oto-nin tersebut.

Ichizen menyeringai,dia merasa memiliki lawan yang sebanding dengan dirinya.Dia melirik kepedang Naruto,dia merasa tertarik dengan pedang yang digenggamnya, "Kau memiliki pedang yang bagus,tapi apakah kau memiliki keahlian dalam Kenjutsu"ucap Ichizen berusaha untuk memancing amarah Naruto.Naruto memandang datar Ichizen,dia sedikit tidak suka jika dia diremehkan oleh lawan yang lebih lemah darinya.

"Kemampuan seseorang dapat di nilai jika dia memperlihatkannya bukan"pemuda berambut akage itu menyeringai, "Aku akan memperlihatkan sedikit kemampuan Kenjutsuku kepadamu"katana yang dipegang Naruto diarahkan kepada Ichizen. "Ne,mari bermain"pemuda berambut akage itu melesat ke arah Ichizen membiarkan helaian rambutnya berkibar,karena kecepatannya.

'Dia cepat'pikir Ichizen,pemuda itu menghindari serangan pedang Naruto,akan tetapi pemuda itu sedikit kesusahan untuk melawannya.

Pemuda berambut akage itu menebas sebelah tangan Ichizen,membuat tangan berambut shiro itu terluka dengan darah segar yang mengalir deras.Mata Ichizen membelak ketika mendapati sebuah serangan jarak jauh yang melesat kearahnya,dia berusaha untuk menghindarinya,tetapi tidak ada waktu untuk menghindar.

"Tidak ada cara lain,yah aku harus menggunakan itu"gumam Ichizen.

Di Arena Podium

Semua penonton terkagum akan kemampuan anak angkat Yondaime dan semua guru juga terkejut,karena seorang anak yang baru beranjak dewasa memiliki kemampuan Kenjutsu yang cukup baik,tidak bahkan lebih."Kakashi,apa kau yang mengajari dia Kenjutsu mengingat kau adalah mantan anggota Anbu?"tanya Asuma.

Kakashi memandang datar Naruto,dia tidak menyangka pemuda akage itu memiliki kemampuan Kenjutsu yang cukup hebat. "Tidak,mungkin dia belajar sendiri"jawab Kakashi dengan mata yang masih menatap tajam ke arena ujian.

"Belajar sendiri? Bukankah itu tidak wajar sama sekali,seorang genin memiliki kemampuan Kenjutsu tanpa adanya guru yang membimbingnya,bahkan untuk seorang prodigy sekalipun masih membutuhkan Jounin untuk membimbing mereka"ucap Kurenai yang tidak percaya perkataan Kakashi.

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya ke wajah Kurenai, "Percaya atau tidak,aku bahkan menjadi senseinya beberapa hari yang lalu dan aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui kemampuannya yang kutahu dia itu memiliki kemampuan Fuinjutsu dan Futon yang sangat hebat untuk seorang Genin bahkan Naruto bisa menjadi Chunin dengan kemampuannya yang seperti itu"ucap Kakashi.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Kakashi,mereka semua memebelak tidak percaya seorang Genin mampu menggunakan Fuinjutsu yang bahkan untuk seorang Jounin saja itu sangat susah,tetapi ini seorang Genin.

Menma menatap kagum kepada Otouto,dia merasa bangga dengan adik angkatnya itu.'Kau hebat Otouto'pikir Menma,sementara Satsuki yang sudah menjalankan ritual penyegelan mengepal kesal,karena dia merasa tidak mampu untuk melampauinya.

'Bahkan,aku tidak bisa melampauinya'pikir Satsuki.

Sasuke menyeringai dengan Sharingan yang berputar,dia ingin sekali melawan pemuda berambut akage itu dan mencoba kekuatan barunya. "Menarik"gumam Sasuke dengan mata yang memandang tajam Naruto.

'Sugoi/keren!!'teriak Hinata dan Sakura di dalam hati mereka.

"Hah,aku sudah menduga dia itu kuat"gumam Chouji.

'Tapi aku tidak menyangka,dia bisa memiliki kemampuan Kenjutsu sekuat ini'pikir Kakashi yang menatap kagum Naruto dari kejauhan.

Di Arena Ujian

Naruto menebas katananya memotong udara yang berada disekelilingnya,menciptakan gelombang udara tajam yang melesat ke arah Ichizen.

"MIKAZUKI NO HOSSA"gumam pemuda berambut akage itu menyipitkan matanya menatap serangan yang dilancarkannya-ke arah Ichizen.

Teciptalah kepulan debu tebal membumbung tinggi yang mengelilingi seluruh arena ujian,kepulan debu itu menghilang digantikan dengan kepulan asap berwarna putih.Terdengarlah suara raungan dari seekor kerang raksasa yang setinggi seratus meter berdiri tegak di arena ujian.

Seluruh peserta yang melihat monster itu matanya membelak lebar,terkejut tidak percayaakan apa yang dilihat mereka.

"A..apa itu?"tanya Kankuro.

Sensei yang membimbing mereka juga ikut terkejut,pasalnya bagaimana seorang Genin mampu memanggil hewan monster.

"Itu adalah hewan Kuchiyose,biasanya untuk membantu Ninja dalam sebuah pertempuran.Akan tetapi,aku tidak percaya bahwa seorang Genin mampu memanggil hewan itu"ucap Baki yang masih dalam keterkejutannya.

Gaara yang mendengar penuturan Baki menyeringai,dia menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.'Ne,sekarang bagaimana caramu mengalahkan monster itu Namikaze Naruto'pikir pemuda berambut akai itu.

Temari menatap Naruto dari kejauhan,wajahnya merah merona ketika helaian rambut merah pemuda akage itu terhempas oleh angin.'Dia sangat tampan',mungkin itu yang berada dipikiran gadis Kazekage itu.

Di tempat Menma

"Itu hewan Kuchiyose"ucap Guy yang berada di samping Asuma.

"Hewan Kuchiyose"gumam Neji,dia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan hewan Kuchiyose,karena dia baru mendengar hewan itu dari senseinya sekarang.

Guy menatap tajam hewan Kuchiyose itu, "Hewan Kuchiyose adalah hewan pemanggil yang dapat membantu Ninja dalam sebuah pertempuran ataupun pertarungan,karena itu hewan Kuchiyose sangat berguna,hewan itu bagaikan alat bagi seorang Ninja,sebab itu hewan itu tidak dilarang dalam Ujian Chunin,seperti klan Inuzuka dengan Inuninnya"tambah Asuma,membuat peserta ujian dari Konoha paham apa itu hewan Kuchiyose.

Sakura menatap sayu Naruto,dia ragu apakah pemuda berambut akage itu dapat mengalahkan hewan Kuchiyose yang sebegitu besarnya.

"Aku ragu apakah dia dapat bertahan dari hewan besar itu"ucap Hinata.

"Aku juga,mungkin dia dapat menggunakan Ninjutsu Futon dan Fuin,akan tetapi Ninjutsu itu tidak berguna untuk mengalahkan cangkang sekeras berlian itu"tambah Shino.

"Ya,aku sependapat dengan kalian"ucap Tenten.

Menma yang mendengar perkataan dari teman-temannya menggeram kesal,akan tetapi dia harus menahan kekesalannya tersebut. "Kalian pikir Otoutoku akan kalah,heh kalian harus mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki elemen katon bahkan dia dapat memojokan Kakashi-sensei dengan kemampuan Fuinjutsunya"ucap Menma dengan menahan amarahnya.

Kurenai yang mendengar perkataan Menma langsung menatap Kakashi untuk mendengar penjelasannya. "Ya,dia dapat memojokanku dalam sebuah pertarungan kecil,aku dijebaknya menggunakan Fuinjutsu yang dia ciptakan sendiri,akan tetapi aku tidak mengetahui bahwa anak itu memiliki elemen katon"Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat arena pertarungan dimana Naruto sedang menghindari serangan beruntun hewan Kuchiyose Ichizen.

"Berarti dia sengaja menyembunyikan elemen katonnya darimu?"tanya Guy.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya, "Mungkin,dia itu anak yang tertutup dan misterius,justru itu yang membuatnya unik.Aku ingin melihat kemampuan yang dia sembunyikan dariku"ucap Kakashi.

Sementara Genin Konoha yang mendengar penuturan Kakashi hanya terdiam,karena tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain memperhatikan pertarungan Naruto dengan Ichizen,karena mereka ingin melihat kemampuan sesungguhnya dari Naruto.

Di Arena Pertarungan

Naruto menghindari setiap serangan Kerang raksasa itu dengan cepat dan lihai,dia ingin bermain-main dengan hewan Kuchiyose itu,sementara Ichizen.Dia berada di atas kepala hewan Kuchiyose,dia menyeringai lalu merangkai segel tangan, "MAKIGAI HO"kerang itu menembakan puluhan jarum raksasa dari seluruh tubuhnya ke arah Naruto.

~Bersambung~


	11. chapter 11

1

2

3

~}Start{~

 **The King Of Shell#~**

Naruto menghindari dan menangkis semua serangan yang menuju kearahnya dengan cepat dan lihai,matanya memandang datar Ichizen yang berada diatasnya.Pedangnya menebas udara hampa yang berada disekitarnya menciptakan aliran chakra yang membentuk bulan sabit menuju Ichizen.

Ichizen menyeringai,dia merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat sebelum serangan Naruto menyerang dirinya.Dia dan kerangnya masuk kedalam tanah yang berubah menjadi air, "SUITON MIZUGAKURE NO JUTSU".Serangan Naruto menghantam tembok yang membantasi Arena pertarungan dan Podium,tembok pembatas tersebut hancur,karena kekuatan serangan penghancur Naruto.Pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya,memandang datar sisa rerutuhan akibat serangan tebasan pemuda Akage itu.

Dari dalam tanah muncullah puluhan lidah kerang yang menyerang Naruto dari segala arah,dengan cepat pemuda berambut akage itu mengayunkan tebasan pedangnya memotong setiap lidah kerang yang ingin menyerangnya.Naruto merasakan getaran yang cukup hebat dari dalam tanah,dia tidak menyangka seorang Genin mampu melakukan jutsu yang menyusahkan seperti ini.Kerang raksasa itu muncul dari dalam tanah dengan kubangan air yang mengelilingi tubuhnya,Ichizen merangkai segel tangan,tetapi sebelum dia menyelesaikan segel tangan.Lawan mainnya itu sudah berada didepannya dengan pedang yang ia tebas ke arah Ichizen.

Oto-nin itu menghindari serangan Naruto dengan melompat kebelakang,tetapi dibelakangnya terdapat bunshin Naruto yang menendang tubuhnya kebawah membuatnya terjungkal kebelakang dan terkapar ditanah.

Ichizen merintih kesakitan,dia merangkai segel tangan secepat yang dia bisa.Mata Naruto menajam,dia ingin melihat kemampuan apa lagi yang ia keluarkan untuk mengalahkannya,"SUITON GENJUTSU MUGEN MARO"keluarlah kabut tebal yang menutupi seluruh arena ujian,kabut tebal itu seakan-akan merasuki tubuh Naruto sehingga tubuhnya membeku.

Di Arena Podium

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya,karena dia mengetahui kabut ini bukanlah kabut biasa.

Dia merasakan chakra genjutsu yang keluar bersamaan dengan kabut tersebut,Kabut ini adalah kabut Genjutsu tingkat menengah,tetapi bagaimana bisa dia dapat mengusai Genjutsu hingga mencapat titik seperti ini.'Dia memiliki kontrol chakra yang hampir sempurna'pikir Kakashi.

"Neji,pakailah Byakuganmu untuk melihat keadaan Naruto"perintah Guy,dia penasaran apa yang dilakukan anak itu sekarang.

'BYAKUGAN'Neji melihat Naruto terdiam tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun,sedangkan kerang Kuchiyose itu mengeluarkan lidah panjangnya untuk melilit tubuh Naruto dengan erat.Pemuda Hyuga itu menajamkan penglihatan Byakugannya,dia melihat aliran chakra Naruto tidak beraturan,sepertinya dia terkena Genjutsu. "Dia terkena Genjutsu tingkat tinggi,dia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak,sedangkan kerang raksasa itu melilit Naruto dengan erat menggunakan lidah panjangnya"ungkap Neji menjelaskan apa yang dia lihat kepada semua orang.

'Ba..bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa terkena Genjutsu'pikir Menma tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Neji."Aku yakin dia memiliki rencana,kita hanya bisa percaya kepadanya untuk sekarang ini,karena aku yakin dia memiliki semangat api yang membara!!"ucap Kakashi dengan semangat,Menma yang mendengar perkataan Kakashi tersenyum hangat.

'Yah,aku harus percaya kepadamu Otouto'batin Menma.

Di Arena Pertarungan

Naruto menyeringai, "Kau,apakah kau tidak melihat kebenaran dengan mata kepalamu sendiri?"tanya pemuda akage itu.

Ichizen terkejut,bagaimana bisa dia berbicara sedangkan dia sendiri telah berada dalam kekuasaan Genjutsunya,dengan kata lain dia seharusnya tidak bisa berkata apapun tanpa seizinnya.

"Ba..bagaimana bisa kau?"Ichizen tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi,karena dia sangat terkejut akan apa yang dilihatnya, "Ba..bagaimana mungkin..kau bisa melakukan ini semua"Ichizen terbelak lebar,dia kembali keposisi awalnya dengan kerang raksasa yang berada diatasnya dan Naruto yang berdiri santai dengan tangan yang menarik pedang dari pinggangnya.

'Sedari tadi aku bertarung ternyata adalah Genjutsu yang diciptakannya,tetapi kapan dan sudah berapa lama dia melakukan Genjutsu'pikir Ichizen dengan mata yang bergetar.

Di Podium Hokage

Minato membelakan matanya,karena tidak menyangka pertandingan yang selama ini anak angkatnya jalani hanyalah sebuah ilusi yang dia ciptakan untuk mengelabui musuhnya dan juga dirinya,seorang Hokage terilusi oleh anaknya sendiri.'Genjutsu itu bukanlah Genjutsu biasa,bahkan seorang Hokage sepertiku bisa di Genjutsu olehnya tanpa membuat segel tangan atau perantara apapun.Sebenarnya Danzo itu,dia apakan anak itu hingga dia bisa seperti ini'pikir Minato menatap sendu Naruto.

Di Podium para Ninja

Para Ninja terkejut,karena mereka tidak menyangka bahwa pertandingan yang mereka lihat hanyalah sebuah Genjutsu yang diperlihatkan oleh Naruto.

"A..apa yang terjadi disini?"tanya Menma,karena dia tidak mengerti situasinya.

"Genjutsu"gumam Kakashi yang masih terkejut,karena dia juga tidak menyangka bahwa yang selama ini dia lihat hanyalah sebuah Genjutsu.

"Adikmu menciptakan Genjutsu untuk mengelabui kita semua,sebenarnya aku juga tidak menyangka dia memiliki kemampuan Genjutsu yang sekuat ini.Naruto dapat menciptakan sebuah ilusi yang hampir mencakup seluruh penonton yang berada di ruangan ini"tambah Jounin elite itu.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa dia memiliki kemampuan Genjutsu sehebat ini"ucap Kurenai.

Asuma menatap tajam ke arena ujian, "Yah,tapi kita masih belum mengetahui siapa yang menang dan kalah disini"ungkapnya membuat dua orang Jounin itu menghela nafas,yah karena mereka tidak menduga bahwa Asuma akan tertarik dengan percakapan mereka,biasanya dia hanya diam jika banyak orang yang berbicara.

"Tapi,Naruto itu cukup hebat bahkan aku yakin dia seharusnya itu seorang Jounin,bukan lagi Chunin"ucap Guy.

"Yah,aku tahu itu.Mungkin aku akan merekomendasikannya ke Yondaime-sama,tapi sepertinya biar dia lihat kemampuan anaknya itu apakah dia akan menjadikannya Jounin atau Chunin"ucap Kakashi.

"Kyaa! Naruto-kun Ganbatte!!!"teriak Sakura dan Hinata.

"Hei kau!! Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan Sakura?"tanya Hinata.

"Justru pertanyaan itu hanya berlaku untukmu Hinata,kenapa kau ikut-ikutan menyoraki Naruto-kunku.Naruto itu hanya untukku,bukankah kau menyukai Menma-kun?"tanya Sakura,dia menyeringai.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin memiliki dua pria,yah ampun seorang perempuan Hyuga memiliki dua orang suami.Kau sangat memalukan Hyuga hime"umpat Sakura dan terjadilah pertengkaran dua gadis itu dan yang menengahi mereka adalah Ino.

"Hah,perempuan itu aneh"gumam Chouji.

"Semangat gadis muda memang hebat"ucap Kakashi dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Ya,begitulah"balas Guy dengan malas.

'Naruto,aku tidak menyangka kekuatanmu itu sangat tidak sebanding denganku'pikir Satsuki dengan kepalan tangan yang semakin memutih.

Di tempat Gaara

Pemuda akage itu menyeringai, "Yah,kita lihat seberapa kuatnya kau"ucap Gaara dengan seringai masih terpatri dibibirnya."Gaara kau ini,jangan pasang seringai menyeramkanmu itu disini.Kau membuat seluruh peserta ketakutan,karena seringai menyeramkanmu itu"nasehat Temari kepada adiknya itu.

"Baiklah"jawab Gaara pasrah.

Di arena Ujian Chunin tahap ke-3

Naruto menyeringai,dia mengeratkan pegangan pedangnya.Dia mengangkat pedangnya ke atas langit lalu merangkai segel yang hanya sebelah tangannya saja, "AKARUI TSUKI NO NISEMONO"seluruh arena pertempuran di terangi oleh cahaya yang sangat terang hingga mampu membutakan mata seluruh penonton.

Di Podium

"Ba..bagaimana mungkin,dia bisa merangkai segel hanya dengan dengan sebelah tangannya saja.Itu sama sekali mustahil untuk seorang Genin bahkan Jounin sekalipun"kaget Kurenai begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

Di Arena Ujian

Naruto menyeringai,dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyerang selagi musuhnya itu tidak bisa melihat dia berbisik kecil,"GATSU NO HAGESHII"dia menebas katananya ke arah hewan raksasa yang berada didepannya,tebasan itu berbentuk seperti bulan yang menciptakan pusaran angin yang sangat kuat mengelilinginya.Serangan Naruto itu mampu membuat hewan besar itu terhempas beberapa meter hingga menabrak tembok pembatas arena ujian,tembok besar tersebut hancur begitu juga dengan kerang raksasa itu,hewan Kuchiyose itu menghilang menjadi kepulan asap berwarna putih.

Di Podium

"Aku tidak menyangka,dia dapat mengalahkan hewan besar itu hanya dengan dua jurus"ungkap Kiba.

Menma tersenyum, "Yah,aku juga sama,tetapi aku tetap percaya bahwa dia akan menang dan akhirnya kepercayaanku itu tidak mengkhianatiku,dia menang,karena kepercayaanku itu"tambah Menma lalu tertawa kecil.

'Shino menghela nafas,Kepercayaan ya'pikir Shino.

Di Arena Ujian

Ichizen meringis kesakitan,karena dia terjatuh dari tempatnya berpijak yaitu di atas Kuchiyosenya,sementara Naruto menyeringai dia berjalan pelan kearah Ichizen.Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengalahkan musuh yang sudah lemah tidak berdaya,dia melesat cepat lalu menebas tubuh musuhnya itu.

Ichizen terkapar dengan mata tertutup,tubuhnya berlumuran darah akibat tebasan cepat Naruto,dia bahkan tidak sempat menghindari sedikitpun dari serangan pemuda akage.

Pemuda akage itu menyeringai memegang erat pedang yang bilahnya berlumuran darah,dia berjalan keluar arena dengan pelan,penonton bersorak meneriaki namanya dengan puluhan tepuk tangan ditujukan untuknya.

"Pemenangnya Namikaze Naruto dari Konohagakure no Sato"ucap Gekko Hayate.

~Bersambung~

Hello guys,hahaha bagaimana ceritanya bagus gk.

oh iya,author lupa kasih tau bahwa pair naruto belum author pikirkan,mungkin nanti author akan pikirkan utk masalah pair,seiring dgn berjalannya waktu.

see you next time,dan juga thx atas saran,masukan,dan support utk para reader semua


	12. chapter 12

1

2

3

~)Start(~

 **~The Final Exam~**

Skip Time

Gekko Hayate tersenyum kepada seluruh Genin yang lulus Ujian Tahap Ketiga,lalu memulai pidatonya."Kepada kalian yang lulus selamat,karena kalian akan menjalankan ujian tahap terakhir yang akan dilaksanakan sebulan lagi,oleh karena itu manfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya untuk menghadapi ujian terakhir ini"ucap Hayate lalu meninggalkan arena tersebut begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.Naruto sekarang berada di atas patung Hokage,dia sedang merenungkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya ini.Terdampar di dimensi lain lalu memulai kehidupannya di dunia ini."Tidak ada salahnya,aku memulai kehidupanku disini.Lagi pula,aku ingin mengusai mata ini dengan sepenuhnya begitu juga dengan jurus yang baru aku ciptakan,aku ingin mengusai semua jurusku dengan sesempurna mungkin"gumamnya lalu menghilang dengan shunsin.

Di Mansion Nami-Uzu

Menma sedang mempelajari Rasenggan dan Kuchiyose,dia diajari oleh Minato sedangkan untuk Naruto,dia belajar sendiri,karena keinginan kerasnya.

Yondaime itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah,karena dia tidak bisa mengetahui tentang seberapa jauh kemampuannya begitu juga dengan apa yang belum dia ketahui tentang Naruto.Anak itu sangat misterius,seolah-olah dia tidak ingin diketahui oleh siapapun baik itu dengan keluarganya maupun orang lain.

"Baiklah,sekarang Menma pusatkan seluruh aliran chakramu pada satu titik yaitu ditanganmu"ucap Minato memberikan pengarahan kepada-Menma.

"Hai Tou-chan"balas Menma.

Di Shi no Mori

Syyyut

Duuar!!!

Naruto menatap tajam sebuah kawah besar hasil dari jutsu yang dia keluarkan,dia menghela nafas pasrah.Dia tidak menyangka bahwa jutsunya itu sangat susah untuk dia kendalikan dan kuasai.

"Jutsu itu cukup kuat,aku tidak ingin mengeluarkan jutsu yang efek penghancurannya sangat besar.Aku harus mengendalikannya dengan begitu aku dapat mengeluarkan jutsu itu sesuai dengan takaran efek destructif yang aku inginkan"ucap Naruto,dia menyeringai kecil.

Pemuda akage itu mengeluarkan katana hitam yang dia keluarkan dari segel penyimpanan yang berada dilengan kirinya,katananya itu dia ayunkan ke sebuah pohon yang berada disampingnya.Pohon itu tumbang seketika dengan tebasan rapih dan halus berada di tubuh pohon.

"Ya,aku juga harus menguasai sensorik tanpa harus mengaktifkan segel ini"tangan kiri Naruto memegang segel yang berada di lehernya.

'Karena,aku tidak ingin orang-orang dari desa ini tahu tentang segel iblis ini'pikir Naruto dengan kedua mata yang mengaktifkan Sharingan.

Di Tempat Pelatihan Satsuki

Kakashi menghela nafas,karena sudah berapa kali muridnya itu gagal dalam mengusai jutsu yang dia ajarkan kepadanya.Dia menyipitkan matanya,ketika gadis itu meringis kesakitan,ketika seluruh tangan kirinya berlumuran darah,dia merasa tidak tega kepada murid perempuannya itu.

"Satsuki,istirahatlah.Kau harus menyembuhkan lukamu itu,kalau tidak lukamu itu akan infeksi"ucap Kakashi,akan tetapi perkataan Kakashi bagaikan angin lalu baginya.

Satsuki merangkai segel tangan,di tangan kirinya terdapat aliran chakra petir yang membentuk seperti pisau ataupun pedang kecil."CHIDORI"bisik Satsuki,gadis itu melesat mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke bebatuan yang berada didepannya,bebatuan tersebut hancur akibat serangan Uchiha hime itu.

"Aku ingin melampauinya,karena itu aku akan berusaha keras,agar aku dapat menandinginya"ucap Satsuki dengan sepasang Sharingan sempurna yang mengeluarkan-cahaya merah terang.

'Tekad yang kuat mampu menjadi kekuatan tidak terbatas yang akan dimiliki seorang manusia'pikir Kakashi dengan senyuman simpulnya dibalik masker.

Skip Time Ujian Tahap Terakhir

Seluruh penonton bersorak keras memberikan semangat kepada orang yang mereka dukung.Tepukan tangan dan poster nama dari Genin-genin yang mereka dukung terpampang jelas di seluruh bangku penonton membuat Genin yang mereka dukung semangat untuk mengalahkan lawannya.

"Baik,untuk seluruh peserta silahkan berbaris sesuai dengan kelompoknya"perintah Gekko Hayate,dia melihat salah satu dari kelompok peserta ada yang kurang satu orang.

"Dimana rekanmu yang akage itu?"tanya Hayate kepada Menma dan Satsuki,yah Naruto tidak berada di arena ujian dan merekapun tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang ini.

Menma menghela nafas,adik satunya itu bisanya bikin masalah saja. "Kami tidak tahu dimana dia,lebih baik anda lanjutkan pekerjaan anda"jawab Menma dengan nada sopan.

Hayate tersenyum,dia tidak menyangka anak itu akan menjadi sedewasa ini dalam bertutur kata dan bertindak. "Baiklah"balas jounin itu lalu melihat seluruh peserta yang sepertinya siap untuk melaksanakan ujian akhir ini.

"Pelaksanaan ujian ini sama seperti yang sebelumnya,yaitu duel satu lawan satu dan siapa yang kalah dia akan tereliminasi.Nama kalian semua akan tercantum dimonitor itu dan lawan yang akan kalian hadapi"ucap Hayate.Muncullah puluhan kelelawar yang datang dari langit,sekumpulan kelelawar itu mengelilingi arena ujian.Puluhan mata tertutuju padanya,sang Yondaime menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu.

Perlahan sekumpulan kelelawar itu menyatu membentuk sebuah tubuh manusia yang memakai pakaian serba hitam,mata manusia itu terbuka menampilkan iris hijau toskanya yang menawan.

"Namikaze Naruto,hadir"jawabnya dengan seringai terpatri dibibirnya.

Di Podium Hokage

Terdapat dua Kage yang berkumpul untuk melihat calon-calon ninja berbakat yang dimiliki oleh setiap desa."Yondaime-sama,sepertinya anakmu itu cukup berbakat sebagai Ninja,tapi apakah anakmu itu dapat mengalahkan salah satu Genin kebanggaan Otogakure?"tanya Otokage.

"Kita lihat saja nanti Otokage-dono"jawab Minato,dia tersenyum ketika dia melihat Naruto yang berada di arena pertarungan.

Di Podium peserta

Kakashi menyerngit bingung,pasalnya jutsu Naruto itu adalah jutsu yang dipakai oleh seorang Jounin yaitu shunsin."Dia benar-benar misterius"gumam Kakashi begitu juga dengan Jounin pembimbing lainnya.

"Kakashi,aku bingung dengan kemampuan muridmu itu.Apakah dia itu seorang Genin atau seorang elite Chunin,untuk kemampuannya yang sekarang dia itu sudah termasuk dalam kategori elite Chunin bahkan dia bisa masuk kedalam Jounin"ucap Kurenai dengan wajah serius.

"Aku tahu itu"jawab Kakashi dengan senyum simpulnya.

Di arena Ujian

Satsuki mengepal kuat kedua tangannya,karena dia tidak terima bahwa ada yang lebih kuat darinya.

"Kau,aku akan mengalahkanmu suatu hari nanti"gumam Satsuki.

Monitor mengacak nama peserta untuk diduelkan dengan nama peserta lainnya.Semua peserta memejamkan matanya kecuali Satsuki dan Naruto,mereka hanya mengehela nafas panjang.Mata hijau toska itu menajam ketika namanya tercantum di dalam monitor.

~Konohagakure no Sato_Namikaze Naruto VS ~Otogakure no Sato_Ekishou Guren

Otokage menyeringai lalu tersenyum kecil,'Ini menarik untuk di lihat,ne Naruto-kun tunjukan kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya,karena kalau tidak kau yang akan terbunuh oleh-anak buahku'ucap Otokage di dalam hatinya.

"Ekishou Guren"gumam Satsuki,matanya membelak,karena dia tahu kemampuan gadis itu.Meskipun dia tidak mengakui bahwa dia jauh lebih hebat darinya,tetapi dia meyakini gadis itu adalah gadis yang hebat.

Dia mempunyai kemampuan Kekei Genkai Kesshou yang kuat,bahkan dalam sekali serang dia mampu mengkristalkan seluruh musuhnya hingga menjadi butiran kristal.

'Di...dia,mungkinkah kau akan menang melawannya'pikir Satsuki,matanya beralih ke arah Naruto.

Pemuda akage itu menyeringai lalu menatap Satsuki,seakan-akan dia berkata tidak apa-apa.Satsuki mendecih tidak suka,dia tersenyum tipis.

'Yah,mungkin kau akan menang'pikirnya kembali lalu menaiki tangga untuk mencapai Podium peserta begitu juga dengan yang lainnya kecuali kedua lawan yang akan segera bertarung.

Pandangan Naruto menajam,seringai terpatri dibibirnya-"Ne,siapa namamu?"tanya pemuda akage itu.

"Ekishou Guren,ne kau pasti putra angkat Yondaime bukan"ungkap Guren dengan posisi yang siap bertarung.

"Ya,aku terhormat bisa bertarung denganmu pengguna Kekai Genkai Shoton (Kristal)"Naruto menyeringai,dia mengambil posisi siap bertarung sama dengan Guren.

Di Podium Hokage

Yondaime sedikit terkejut,karena dia baru mengetahui bahwa Oto-nin yang bertarung dengan putra angkatnya adalah seorang pengguna Kekai Genkai, "Aku terkejut bahwa Geninmu itu adalah salah satu pengguna Kekai Genkai"ucap Yondaime.

"Ya,dia adalah Genin yang berbakat.Aku yakin bahwa putra angkatmu itu pasti akan susah-untuk menaklukannya atau mungkin dia akan kalah"Otokage menyeringai ketika dia melihat Minato sedang menahan amarahnya.

Minato tersenyum kecil,walaupun sedikit dipaksakan "Bukankah hasil akhir belum dipastikan sampai salah satu di antara mereka ada yang kalah,ne mungkin yang akan kalah adalah Geninmu itu"balas Minato dengan seringai terpatri dibibirnya.

Otokage tertawa kecil, "Ya,aku berharap putramu yang akan menang"ucap Otokage menyeringai,sedangkan Minato terkejut,karena tidak menyangka dia akan berkata seperti itu.

'Ini aneh,kenapa seorang Kage berharap Genin dari desa lain yang akan menang.Bukankah ini hal yang aneh'batin Minato dengan pandangan menajam ke arah Naruto dan Genin dari Otogakure itu.

Di Podium Peserta

Asuma cukup terkejut ketika mendengar penuturan Naruto,dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa putra angkat Hokage itu akan melawan pengguna Kekai Genkai.

"Pengguna Kekai Genkai,itu pasti cukup sulit bagi Naruto untuk mengalahkan gadis itu"ucap Asuma.

Kakashi tertawa kecil, "Ya,dia pasti akan kesulitan untuk mengalahkannya,aku harap"perkataan terakhir Kakashi diucapkannya di dalam hati,karena Kakashi mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu dia tidak akan pernah dikalahkan oleh siapapun.Pandangan mata itu adalah pandangan mata yang paling mengerikan,sejauh dia menjadi anggota Anbu dan elite Jounin.Pandangan mata yang baru kali ini dia temui,pandangan mata yang penuh akan penaklukan di setiap musuh yang akan melawannya.

"Akan tetapi,aku meragukan lawannya,apakah dia bisa mengalahkan Naruto atau tidak?"ucap Kakashi tanpa sadar.

Kurenai menyerngit bingung,"Kenapa kau meragukan lawannya Kakashi,dia pengguna-Kekai Genkai,sedangkan Naruto,setahu kita dia hanyalah pengguna elemen biasa tanpa adanya Kekai Genkai".Guy sedikit kesal atas perkataan Kurenai, "Kurenai bahkan seekor mangsa akan menang melawan predator,jika dia memiliki tekad kuat dan keberanian bagaikan singa.Aku tidak setuju dengan perkataanmu itu".Kakashi tersenyum simpul, "Guy benar Kurenai,kau jangan melihat sesuatu dari luarnya,karena belum tentu diluar itu sama dengan di dalam"tambah Kakashi.

Menma menatap heran Sakura,karena tidak biasa dia segelisah itu. "Apa yang kau-khawatirkan Sakura-chan?"tanya Menma.

Sakura merona merah,karena Menma menatap wajahnya terlalu dekat. "Tidak,Menma-kun,tidak ada apa-apa"jawab Sakura.

"Yokatta,sebentar lagi pertandingan akan segera dimulai"ucap Menma dan diberi anggukan oleh Sakura.

'Naruto-kun,menanglah dalam pertandingan ini,jangan kalah dengan lawanmu'ucap Sakura di dalam hati.

Di Arena Ujian

"HAJIME"teriak Hayate.

Naruto melesat maju dengan kecepatan tinggi,karena dia tahu bahwa musuhnya kali ini berada di level high Chunin.Pemuda akage itu menyerang Guren dengan cepat,membuat lawannya sulit untuk menyerang balik.

Mata gadis itu menajam ketika sebuah kunai berlapis elemen angin mengarah kepadanya,dia segera merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat tanpa berpikir panjang.

"SHOTON:SHOHEKI NO JUTSU"terciptalah pelindung yang terbuat dari kristal.

'Jutsu kristal,benar jadi ini jutsu kristal.Baru pertama kali ini aku melihatnya'pikir Naruto.

Di Podium Peserta

"Wah,kristal.Dia bisa menggunakan kristal yang harganya mahal itu sebagai pelindung,jika aku bisa menggunakan jutsu itu,mungkin aku akan menjual semua kristal yang kuciptakan"ucap Shikamaru.

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu baka"balas Hinata.Chouji hanya menghela nafas panjang,dia melirik ke arah Naruto.'Jadi bagaimana caramu mengalahkan lawan tangguhmu itu Naruto'pikir Chouji.

Di Arena Ujian

Guren merangkai segel tangan, "SHOTON:KESSHO YARI NO JUTSU"muncullah puluhan tombak yang menyerang Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi,pemuda akage itu menyeringai.Dia menghindari setiap serangan yang mengarah kepadanya,matanya menajam setiap ada tombak yang melawati tubuhnya.Naruto merangkai segel tangan dengan sebelah tangannya saja,dia menyeringai.

"HYOUTON:ROGA NADARE"terciptalah puluhan serigala es yang berlari cepat ke arah Guren.Gadis itu membelakan matanya,karena dia tidak mengetahui bahwa musuhnya itu memiliki Kekai Genkai Hyouton.

'Dia memiliki Kekai Genkai!!?'ucap guren didalam hati,dia merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat.

"SHOTON:OMIWARI NO JUTSU"Guren meletakan tangannya ke tanah lalu seluruh area tanah itu menjadi kristal begitu juga dengan serigala es ciptaan Naruto.

Serigala es itu hancur menjadi butiran kristal,pemuda akage itu menghindari serangan Guren dengan melompat ke batang pohon yang berada didekatnya.Matanya menajam,dia tidak pernah mengetahui serangan kristal semacam itu.

Di Podium Hokage

Otokage itu menyeringai, "Ternyata putra angkatmu memiliki Kekai Genkai juga,Hokage-sama"matanya menajam menatap Minato.

Minato tersenyum kecil,dia juga tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto memiliki Kekai Genkai Hyouton. "Ya,kau memang benar.Putraku adalah seorang Prodigy yang hebat"balas Minato.

Di Podium peserta

"Kekai Genkai! Kakashi apa kau mengetahuinya?"tanya Guy yang terkejut,karena Naruto memiliki Kekai Genkai Hyouton.Kakashi mengehela nafas panjang.

"Tidak,bahkan aku tidak mengetahui kemampuannya walaupun itu hanya sedikit,dia memiliki kemampuan yang tersembunyi dan tidak ingin siapapun tahu tentang kemampuannya.Dia mewaspadai kita semua,aku mengetahuinya-dari tatapan matanya,dia tidak menganggap kita ini rekan atau teman,tetapi menganggap bahwa kita ini adalah teman yang dapat menusuknya dari belakang,karena itu dia mewaspadai kita semua"jawab Kakashi dengan tatapan tajam kepada Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Kakashi,dia hanyalah seorang Genin,mana mungkin dia memiliki pemikiran seperti itu!?"tanya Kurenai.Kakashi tersenyum kecil,dia juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan,tetapi semua itu memang benar adanya."Ya,mungkin dia memang seorang Genin,tetapi pada dasarnya dia memiliki pemikiran diatas Genin,Chunin,ataupun Jounin.Dia lebih dari pada itu semua,karena dari matanya aku bisa melihat semuanya,pengalaman hidup yang dia alami,semua itu mengajarkannya untuk hidup seperti ini dengan cara pikir yang tidak kita-sadari"jawab Kakashi.

Kurenai menatap sayu Naruto, "Aku juga menyadarinya Kakashi,tetapi apa mungkin dia bisa bertahan hidup dengan cara pikir seperti itu?".

Kakashi menatap sendu Naruto, "Aku tidak tahu"gumam Kakashi.

Di Arena Ujian

Naruto menyeringai,dia merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat,"FUTON DAITOPPA"terciptalah angin yang sangat kuat menyerang Guren,gadis itu merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat.

"SHOTON KURENAI NO KAI JUTSU"terciptalah kubah pelindung yang sangat kuat,jutsu itu mampu menahan serangan Naruto walaupun ada beberapa retak sedikit di kubah kristal itu.

Naruto yang melihat ada celah langsung merangkai segel yang hanya sebelah tangannya saja. "HYOUTON FUBUKI NO JUTSU"terciptalah badai es salju yang sangat kuat,badai es itu mampu menghancurkan pertahanan terkuat Guren.

Gadis itu terhempas beberapa meter dengan luka yang cukup serius di beberapa bagian tubuhnya,mata Naruto menajam dia melemparkan beberapa shuriken.Tangan kirinya merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat, "FUTON SHINKUHA NO JUTSU"shurikennya bertambah cepat,karena di aliri elemen angin dan semakin tajam dari sebelumnya.

Guren membelak,dia tidak menyangka akan mendapat serangan beruntun dari Naruto.Gadis itu merangkai segel tangan, "SHOTON SHURIEKEN RANBU"terciptalah puluhan shuriken kristal,senjata Ninja itu melesat cepat ke arah shuriken Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai,dia merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat. "SHURIKEN KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU"beberapa shurikennya menjadi puluhan menandingi shuriken Guren.Puluhan shuriken itu melesat cepat dan saling bertubrukan satu sama lain hingga tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dari puluhan shuriken tersebut.Naruto melesat cepat ke arah Guren,dia menendang dan memukul gadis itu dengan cepat.

Di tangan kanan Naruto memunculkan chakra angin yang membentuk seperti pedang,dia ayunkan tangannya ke tubuh Guren.Gadis itu menahan tangan Naruto menggunakan kunai yang dia ciptakan dari kristal,tetapi kunai itu tidak bertahan lama.Tangan kanan Naruto menggores pipi Guren,karena gadis itu dengan cepat menghindari serangan maut pemuda akage tersebut.

"Lain kali kepalamu yang akan kupenggal"ucap Naruto dengan seringainya.Guren mengatur nafasnya perlahan,dia tidak menyangka pemuda itu sangat tangguh dan hebat.

Dia bahkan belum melukai Naruto sedari tadi,untuk menendang dan memukulnya saja dia tidak bisa.'Dia sangat kuat'pikir Guren,dia mengelap darah dipipinya denga kasar.Perlahan-lahan wajahnya retak kemudian hancur,itu adalah pelindung kristal milik Guren yang melindungi tubuh dari serangan luar.

'Kesshou no Yoroi milikku hancur hanya dengan satu jurus saja,itu berarti dia benar-benar lawan yang sangat kuat'ucap Guren di dalam hatinya.

Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah Guren,dia menghilangkan pedang anginnya lalu melesat dengan sangat cepat ke tempat musuhnya.Naruto meninju wajah gadis manis itu dengan cepat membuatnya kembali terhempas beberapa meter,mata Naruto menajam,karena ada sesuatu yang salah dari gadis itu.

'Itu bukan tubuh aslinya'pikir Naruto.

Tubuh Guren berubah menjadi serpihan kristal.Naruto menajamkan sensoriknya,dia tidak percaya harus menguji coba kemampuan sensoriknya kepada seorang high-Chunin.

Pemuda berambut akage itu menyeringai,sepertinya dia sudah mendapatkan mangsanya."Ne,Guren keluarlah,kalau tidak kau akan mati terpanggang"Naruto merangkai segel tangan kirinya denga cepat.

"KATON GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU"terciptalah bola api yang sangat besar sekitar 4 meter melesat cepat ke tempat Guren berada.

Gadis itu terpaksa harus keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya,kalau tidak dia akan mati terbakar.Matanya kembali lagi menajam ketika dia melihat puluhan shuriken berlapis chakra angin yang melesat cepat mengarah kepadanya,dia merangkai segel tangan, "SHOTON HASHO KARYUU"terbentuklah Naga kristal yang mengelilingi tubuh Guren dari puluhan shuriken yang mengincar nyawanya.

Di Podium Peserta

Kakashi kembali lagi dikejutkan oleh Naruto,karena dia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto adalah Ninja dengan tipe sensor yang cukup baik. "Anak itu memang anak yang penuh dengan misteri dan kejutan"gumam Kakashi.

Di Podium Hokage

Otokage tertawa kecil, "Hokage-sama,aku tidak menyangka bahwa putramu itu adalah seorang prodigy yang penuh dengan talenta.Dia menguasai chakra elemen dengan sangat baik,mempunyai Kekai Genkai,tipe sensor yang hebat untuk seorang Genin,mungkin putra angkatmu itu harusnya seorang Jounin bukan Genin"ungkap Otokage.

"Ya,mungkin kau benar"balas Yondaime,dia tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto.

 **~Bersambung~**

Hello guys,author kurogami ray kembali lagi dengan cerita naruto yang baru nih.

 **Oh iya,Gommennesai jika cerita ataupun permasalahan tulisan yang ancur,karena saya adalah author baru dan baru pertama kali ini menciptakan karya author dari lubik hati yg terdlm,wkmw ea**

 **segitu aja ya sepatah kata dari author dan Arigato,karena sudah memberikan saran,support,dan lain sebagainya**


	13. chapter 13

1

2

3

#~Start~#

 **)~Invasi Konoha~(**

Guren mengendalikan Naga kristalnya untuk menyerang Naruto secara beruntun.Pemuda akage itu menghindari setiap serangan Guren,dia menajamkan sensornya untuk menghindari setiap serangan Naga kristal tersebut.Naruto merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat, "HYOUTON HYORYUUDAN NO JUTSU"terciptalah Naga es yang menandingi Naga kristal milik Guren.

Naga es itu menggigit dan menyerang Naga kristal dengan beringas,kedua Naga itu saling bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh mereka dan kedua Naga itu juga mnghilang secara bersamaan meninggalkan butiran es dan kristal di langit.Guren merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat, "SHOTON SUISHO TO"terciptalah pedang kristal di tangan kanan gadis itu.Mata Guren menajam ketika mendapati puluhan shuriken berlapis chakara angin melesat cepat kearahnya.

Dia menangkis semua shuriken tersebut yang ingin mengancam nyawanya.Mata gadis itu membelak,karena didepannya berdiri seorang Genin berambut merah darah dengan mata merah menyala bertomoe tiga.'I..itu Sharingan'pikir Guren,dia tidak menyangka anak itu memiliki salah satu doujutsu terkuat yang ada di dunia shinobi.

Di Podium Hokage

Otokage membelak tidak percaya,karena setahunya yang memiliki Sharingan itu hanya tiga orang yaitu Uchiha Itachi yang sekarang menjadi Missing-nin,karena membantai seluruh klan dan hanya menyisakan dua orang saja yaitu kedua adiknya Uchiha Satsuki dan Uchiha Sasuke."Aku tidak mengira masih ada lagi yang mempunyai doujutsu mata itu,Hokage-sama?"tanya Otokage,dia semakin tertarik dengan anak itu.'Khu khu,kau memang benar-benar tubuh yang sempurna Naruto-kun'pikir Orochimaru yang menyamar sebagai Otokage.

"Ya,karena itu dia kuangkat sebagai anakku"jawab Minato.

Di Podium Peserta

"I..itu Sharingan!!"kaget Kakashi,tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.Anak itu memang seorang Ninja yang penuh kejutan.

Satsuki menatap dingin Naruto dari kejauhan,Sharingan sempurna dia aktifkan.Aura membunuh mengelilingi tubuhnya begitu juga dengan Sasuke,mereka sama sekali tidak suka dengan orang luar yang memiliki mata yang seharusnya menjadi milik klan mereka UCHIHA.

"Naruto,kenapa dia memiliki mata itu?"tanya Menma kepada Jounin yang berada didekatnya.

Kurenai mengehela nafas,dia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang anak penuh akan kemisteriusan berambut merah darah itu. "Aku juga tidak tahu,begitu juga dengan Kakashi,mungkin yang tahu tentang Naruto hanyalah Yondaime-sama saja"jawab Kurenai.

Sakura tersenyum,dia senang,karena salah satu pujaan hatinya memiliki kekuatan andalan untuk melawan musuhnya.'Shannaro,kalahkan dia Naruto-kun!!'teriak Sakura di dalam hatinya.Sementara itu seluruh penonton mulai meneriaki nama Naruto sebagai jagoan andalan mereka.Mereka mulai mengagumi anak tersebut,karena dia memiliki kemampuan prodigy yang jauh lebih hebat dari prodigy-prodigy sebelumnya.

Di Arena Ujian

"Sharingan,kenapa kau memiliki mata itu?"tanya Guren yang menjaga jarak dengan Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai lalu tertawa sarktis. "Khu khu,aku memiliki seorang Ojii-san yang memiliki darah keturunan Uchiha,sekarang darah itu mengalir di dalam tubuhku.Darah seorang Uchiha yang penuh akan kebencian dan dendam,kau ingin mengetahui bagaimana aku mendapatkan mata terkutuk ini.."seringai masih terpatri dibibirnya.

Di Podium Peserta

Uchiha Satsuki cukup terkejut,karena penuturan dari Naruto begitu juga dengan Sasuke,mereka mulai mendengarkan penuturan Naruto dengan baik-baik.'Mata terkutuk,apa maksud dari perkataanmu Naruto'pikir Satsuki.

"Mata terkutuk,hm kau tidak cukup elegan untuk seorang pria"gumam Sasuke.

Di Arena Ujian

Naruto menyeringai menampilkan gigi putihnya, "Aku mendapatkan mata ini,karena melihat temanku sendiri terbunuh oleh temanku yang lain.."pemuda akage itu terdiam cukup lama.

"Karena itu,aku kehilangan sebagian sisi manusiaku"lanjutnya,perlahan-lahan tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi puluhan kelelawar.

Guren merasakan sakit di belakang tubuhnya,seperti ada yang menembus tubuhnya dari belakang.Darah segar mengalir deras,terdengarlah sebuah suara dari indra pendengaran Guren.

"Kau kalah,seharusnya kau tidak menatap Sharingan,karena saat itu juga,kau akan menerima kekalahanmu dan suatu hari nanti mungkin aku akan menemuimu"Naruto menarik tangannya dengan kasar dari tubuh Guren,dia menghilangkan pedang angin dari tangan kirinya.

Tangannya dilumuri oleh darah dari gadis malang tersebut,Sharingan miliknya dinonaktifkan lalu berjalan santai menuju keluar arena.Sorakan dukungan dari seluruh penonton ditujukan hanya kepadanya seorang,saat itu juga dia menghilang menyisakan kepulan asap berwarna putih.

"Shunsin,seharusnya dia menjadi Jounin"gumam Hayate lalu mengumumkan pemenangnya.

"Pemenangnya Namikaze Uchiha Naruto!!!"teriak Hayate.

Di Podium Peserta

Naruto berjalan dengan pelan,dia tidak menyangka akan menghabiskan chakra begitu banyaknya hanya untuk mengalahkan seorang Genin yang memiliki kemampuan Kekai Genkai,tapi pertandingan itu cukup menarik untuk menghibur dirinya.

'Aku harus mengembalikan chakraku dulu,pertarungan tadi cukup menguras sebagian kecil chakraku'pikir Naruto,dia menatap datar darah yang berada ditangannya dengan pandangan hampa.

 **FLASHBACK**

Sebuah ingatan kecil terlintas di dalam kepalanya,di sebuah misi rahasia tingkat Rank-S.Mengharuskan dirinya untuk membunuh puluhan orang tanpa terkecuali.

Jrash

Pandangan datar dari pemuda akage itu dengan Sharingan yang berputar cepat,dia menebas beberapa orang yang ingin menyerang dirinya dengan cepat.Sharingan miliknya dapat memprediksi serangan dalam rentang waktu tiga detik di masa depan.

"A..aku mohon,ampuni aku"mohon wanita paruh baya dengan dua orang anak kecil di belakang punggungnya.

Naruto menatap dingin wanita itu,dia sama sekali tidak suka dengan permohonan bodoh seorang manusia yang tidak sama sekali berjung keras untuk hidupnya sendiri. "Jangan bercanda,aku sama sekali tidak akan mengabulkan permohonan bodohmu itu,karena aku bukan dewa"dia memenggal kepala wanita itu dengan cepat,membuat dua orang anak itu membelak penuh dengan ketakutan.

Pemuda akage itu menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah berjalan pelan dengan tangan yang merangkai segel tangan,pedang angin terbentuk di tangan kirinya.Dia menyeringai lalu menyerang kedua anak tersebut hingga tewas.

Memandang datar darah yang melumuri tangannya,dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapat misi seperti ini dari Danzo yaitu membunuh seluruh anggota klan Uchiha yang memberontak kepada Konoha.Naruto melirik kebelakang,dia melihat seorang pria berambut raven dengan Mangekyou Sharingan dia kedua matanya, "Uchiha Itachi,kau sudah membantai seluruh anggota klan?".

Itachi mengehal nafas,dia sungguh tidak tega harus membunuh adiknya sendiri,karena itu dia terpaksa berbohong kepada rekannya itu,"Sudah"jawabnya pelan.

"Matamu,hn aku akan melepaskan salah satu anggota klanmu Itachi,jadi kau tidak harus berbohong.Jika kau berbohong lagi,maka kau akan kubunuh"mata Sharingannya berputar cepat berevolusi menjadi Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

'Mangekyou,dia mempunyai mata seperti Madara'batin Itachi,matanya membelak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"ITEN SURU"Naruto menghilang dalam sekejap dari pandangan Itachi.

Itachi mengeluarkan darah dari kedua matanya,karena dia belum bisa mengendalikan kemampuan Mangekyou miliknya,'Kuso,dia memiliki kemampuan Shunsin mirip seperti Yondaime-sama'pikir Itachi mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Ingatan Naruto dihentikan olehnya,karena dia tidak ingin mengingat masalalu yang seharusnya dia kubur dalam dalam.'Ingatan yang merepotkan'pikir pemuda akage itu.

"Yo,Otouto!!"teriak Menma menyambut Naruto dari kejauhan.

Pemuda akage itu mendecih tidak suka dengan kelakuan Kakak angkatnya itu,dia heran kenapa Kakaknya itu tidak bersikap seperti layaknya seorang Kakak,tetapi mirip seperti adik yang menyambut Kakaknya.

'Seharusnya kau yang menjadi Otouto Menma'pikir Naruto.

Naruto sudah sampai ketempat Menma,di sana dia di beri pertanyaan dari para Jounin pembimbing dan Genin dari Konoha.Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan sesekali menjawab pertanyaan dengan singkat,karena dia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan dengan rinci untuk menghindari kemampuan lainnya diketahui oleh musuh atau pengkhianat.

"Kau,jawabanmu itu sama sekali abstrak.Kemampuanmu itu tidak kau dapatkan dengan mudah bukan,jawab pertanyaanku Baka,kau,kekuatanmu itu membuatku iri dan lagi kau memiliki Sharingan yang seharusnya itu milik anggota klan Uchiha!!!"teriak Satsuki yang tidak lagi bisa menahan emosinya,sementara Sasuke berusaha untuk menenangkan Oneesannya.

Naruto tertawa kecil,dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia emosikan saat ini,karena pada dasarnya dia sudah tidak memiliki lagi emosi,tetapi disini perlahan-lahan emosinya mulai keluar kembali.

Sasuke menyerngit heran,karena dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda akage yang berada didepannya,dia heran kenapa saat situasi seperti ini Naruto tertawa. "Kau tertawa,saat situasi seperti ini,Kau malah tertawa!!!"teriak Satsuki yang kembali lagi dilanda amarahnya.

"Tenanglah Oneesan,sekarang lebih baik kau tenangkan dirimu dulu.Kau tidak terlihat seperti Hime dari Uchiha,kau tidak terlihat elegan sama sekali"ucap Sasuke menenangkan Satsuki,tetapi gadis itu malah berbalik memarahi adiknya dengan keras. "Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain yang aku pedulikan saat ini adalah si baka ini!!"Satsuki menahan amarahnya ketika melihat wajah datar milik Naruto,sementara Menma berusaha untuk menengahi mereka.

"Ne,kau ingin mengetahui kenapa aku memiliki Sharingan?"tanya Naruto dengan nada datarnya.

Satsuki menyeringai, "Ya,karena itu jawab pertanyaanku tadi"perintah gadis itu dengan kepalan tangan yang semakin menguat.

"Aku memiliki mata ini,karena aku melihat sesuatu hal yang keji,sesuatu hal yang membuatku kecewa,sesuatu hal yang membuatku ingin membunuh,sesuatu hal...karena dendam dan benci telah tersimpan lama disini"dia menunjuk hatinya yang tertutupi oleh tubuh Naruto.

'Apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu'pikir Satsuki,dia sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataan Naruto.

"Kau,jawaban macam apa itu?"tanya Satsuki,sementara Naruto menyeringai,karena dia melihat wajah lugu Satsuki yang menurutnya itu menarik.

"Pikirkan baik-baik,jika suatu saat kau mengetahuinya datanglah kepadaku,karena aku menunggu saat-saat dimana kau mencari diriku untuk pertanyaan yang sudah kau jawab"jawab Naruto lalu berlalu dari tempat Satsuki.

'Jawaban macam apa lagi itu'pikir Satsuki,dia sangat-sangat kesal dengan pemuda akage itu,bahkan dia lebih mengesalkan dari Menma.

Sasuke menahan tawanya,karena dia tidak menyangka akan melihat lagi wajah kesal Oneesannya setelah sekian lama dia tidak melihatnya, "Hah,aku seperti bernostalgia"gumam Sasuke dengan senyuman manisnya.

Muncullah ribuah bulu gagak yang berjatuhan dari langit,ribuan bulu gagak mengilusi seluruh penduduk sipil dan Ninja yang berpangkat rendah.Naruto merasakan chakra yang tidak beraturan dari seluruh peserta dan penduduk sipil,mata Sharingannya berputar dan bibirnya menyeringai menampilkan sederetan gigi putihnya.

"Genjutsu ya...menarik"terdengarlah ditelinga Naruto suara ledakan dari seluruh penjuru desa Konoha.

Dia tidak menyangka desa sekuat Konoha akan mendapat Invasi besar-besaran seperti ini. "Ini Invasi,sebenarnya pertahanan Konoha itu lemah atau kuat sih"gumam Naruto,dia melihat dua orang yang sedang membantai Jounin Konoha dengan cepat dan kuat.

"I..itu salah satu Shinobi no Gatana Jinpachi Munahashi pemegang pedang Shibuki,semuanya hati-hati!!"teriak salah satu Jounin,tericiptalah sekumpulan air yang membentuk bola-bola air.

Bola air itu menyerang semua Konoha-nin dengan cepat,membuat mereka tidak bisa mengeluarkan jutsu terkuatnya. "Jinpachi,kau cukup terkenal di Konoha ya?"tanya pemuda yang berdiri disampingnya.

Jinpachi hanya tertawa kecil, "Tidak juga kok,Yondaime Mizukage-sama"jawab pria paruh baya itu denga ayunan pedang Shibukinya,dia dapat membunuh puluhan Ninja dengan cara meledakan tubuh mereka.

"Pedang Shibuki,hm pedang yang menarik"gumam Naruto,dia berjalan pelan ke arah mereka dengan mata hijau toska yang cerah.

Jinpachi yang melihat kedatangan Naruto hanya menyeringai,pandangan meremehkan terlihat dia kedua wajah mereka.Seakan-akan dia hanya seorang anak kecil yang beranjak dewasa. "Ne,untuk apa kau Gaki mendatangi kami,mau melawan kami?"tanya Jinpachi,sedangkan Yagura hanya menghela nafas melihat permainan mental pria paruh baya itu.

"Tidak,aku hanya ingin bertanya,kenapa Shinobi Kirigakure,Otogakure,dan Kusagakure mendatangi Konoha,apa ini Invasi?"tanya Naruto di tengah kerusuhan antara Konoha-nin melawan Ninja dari desa Kiri,Oto,dan Kusa.

Jinpachi tertawa sarktis,sedangkan Yagura tertawa kecil.Memandang Naruto bagaikan lalat dihadapannya,sementara Naruto hanya memandang datar tidak tertarik untuk meladeni tawa mereka yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah mencari informasi tentang apa yang terjadi saat ini. "Ketiga desa Ninja sedang meninvasi Konoha,kami ingin menghancurkan desa ini dengan kekuatan tiga desa..."Jinpachi menjeda perkataannya untuk melihat reaksi Naruto,tetapi yang dia lihat hanya wajah datar tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali.

'Kuso,gaki ini membuatku kesal saja'pikir Jinpachi.

Yagura menghela nafas,sebagai atasan pria paruh baya itu,dia sudah muak dengan perilaku Jinpachi.Dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan urusannya disini lalu menghadapi Yondaime sebagai Kage.

'Orochimaru,apa dia tidak apa-apa menghadapi dua Sannin dan satu Kage,yah diakan punya edo-tensei,mungkin seri atau dia yang menang,aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya yang pasti untuk saat ini,aku harus membunuh dia terlebih dahulu'pikir Yagura melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Seperti apa yang kami lakukan terhadap Uzushiogakure"lanjut Yagura,karena Jinpachi sudah terdiam cukup lama.

"Mizukage-sama?"Jinpachi terlihat kesal,karena Yagura melanjutkan perkataannya.

Naruto menyeringai,'Jadi,disini Uzushio hancur,karena Kiri,Oto,dan Kusa,aku tidak menyangka kedua desa itu Oto dan Kusa sekuat itu di dimensi ini'pikir pemuda akage itu.

"Jadi,kalian ingin menghancurkan desa Konoha?"tanya Naruto.

"Ya,Gaki kami akan menghancurkan desa kalian"jawab Jinpachi,dia menyeringai lalu mengayunkan pedangnya,ke arah Naruto.Mata hijau toska pemuda akage itu berubah menjadi Sharingan sempurna,ketiga tomoenya berputar dengan cepat.

Naruto menjaga jarak dari Jinpachi,dia menarik sehelai kain yang melilit pergelangan tangan kirinya,di balik kain itu terdapat sebuah fuin penyimpanan yang menyimpan pedang Shikyonya.

'Sharingan,tidak salah lagi itu adalah salah satu doujutsu terkuat dan terlangka,karena yang mempunyai mata itu hanya tiga orang saja'pikir Yagura,dia tidak menyangka akan melihat Sharingan setelah sekian lama.

"Sharingan,aku tidak menyangka masih ada lagi yang memiliki doujutsu itu"ucap Yagura,dia merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat.

"SUITON SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU"pepohonan yang berada di sekitar Yagura mengering,dia mengambil air yang berada di pohon lalu menciptakan seekor Naga air yang melesat cepat ke arah Naruto.

Pemuda akage itu menyeringai, "MANGETSU NO UZUNAMI"Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Naga air yang mengincar dirinya,dia memadatkan chakra yang dia hempaskan saat dia ayunkan pedangnya.Chakra padat itu membentuk pusaran yang menghancurkan Naga air itu menjadi butiran air yang berjatuhan di lantai.

'Dia bukan gaki biasa'pikir Yagura dan Jinpachi,mereka berdua tidak bolah meremehkan anak itu.

Jinpachi merangkai segel tangan, "KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU"terciptalah kabut yang menyelimuti seluruh area pertarungan,membuat Sharingan Naruto semakin menajam.

Traank

Terdengarlah bunyi dentingan benda tajam yang saling bertubrukan membuat pertarungan semakin memanas.'Menutupi chakra dengan bantuan kabut,menarik'pikir Naruto,dia mengayunkan pedang turun-temurunnya ke arah Jinpachi dengan cepat dan kuat,membuat salah satu shinobi no gatana kewalahan dalam menghadapinya.

Pemuda akage itu membelak,dia tidak menyangka sebilah pedang dapat mengeluarkan puluhan kertas peledak dengan daya ledakan yang kuat,membuatnya menjaga jarak cukup jauh dengan Jinpachi.Pemegang pedang Shibuki itu menyeringai,ketika mengetahui bahwa lawannya terpojok.Dia mengayunkan pedang Shibukinya dengan cepat,ketika pedang itu menyentuh pedang Naruto.Pedang itu langsung meledak,membuat pemuda akage itu terhempas beberapa meter.

'Cukup main-mainnya'pikir Naruto,karena dia sudah cukup lelah dalam hal pertarungan dengan orang lemah.

Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya,membuat Jinpachi membulat tidak percaya.Pemuda akage itu muncul dibelakangnya dengan pedang yang menancap ditubuhnya,serangkaian segel kematian menyelimuti tubuh Jinpachi membuatnya tewas dengan darah yang keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

 **~Bersambung~**

 **See you Next Chapter**

 _"Rasa suka akan berganti seiring berjalannya waktu dan masa"_


	14. chapter 14

1

2

3

~)Start(~

 **~#Pertarungan Yondaime Mizukage#~**

Kabut tersembunyi itu menghilang,menampilkan Naruto yang menginjak-injak tubuh Jinpachi dengan pedang Shibuki yang berada digenggamannya,membuat sang Yondaime Mizukage membelak tidak percaya,karena bagaimana mungkin seorang anak kecil mampu membunuh salah satu dari Shinobi no Gatana.

"Kau..bagaimana mungkin,kau dapat membunuh Jinpachi?"tanya Yondaime dengan tongkat bunga yang digenggamnya erat.

Naruto menyeringai dengan Sharingan yang bertomoe sempurnanya,menatap tajam Yagura.Pedang Shibuki ditancapkan ke lantai dan pedang Shikyo digenggamnya erat, "Selanjutnya kau"pemuda akage itu menyerang Yagura dengan cepat,menebas dan mengayunkan pedang ke arah Yagura,sedangkan Mizukage itu menahan dan mencoba untuk menyerang balik.

Yagura merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat, "SUITON TEPPOUDAMA"terciptalah peluru air yang melesat cepat ke arah Naruto.Pemuda akage itu menangkis peluru air dengan pedang yang di aliri elemen angin.

Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat membuat seperti ratusan gelombang angin yang menghancurkan beberapa bangunan yang berada disekitarnya, "SENKAI KAIMETSU SURU"tongkat Yagura terbelah menjadi dua bagian,sedangkan dirinya terhempas hingga beberapa ratus meter dari tempatnya sekarang.

Yondaime Mizukage memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya,membuat Yagura menjadi sedikit lemas,pandangan matanya menajam,ketika sepasang matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata milik Naruto.Pemuda akage itu melesat cepat ke arah Yagura dengan pedang yang dilapisi elemen angin,dia ayunkan pedang itu ke arah Mizukage.

Yagura menghindari setiap serangan Naruto,dia merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat."SUITON SUISHOHA"terciptalah gelombang air yang sangat besar menghempaskan tubuh Naruto hingga beberapa puluh meter dari tempatnya.

Pemuda akage itu mendecih tidak suka,dia melirik ke arah Jounin yang sedang bertarung jauh dari tempatnya.Jounin itu adalah Kakashi dan Guy,sepertinya mereka bertarung dengan Jounin elite dari Kirigakure.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang,sepertinya untuk meminta bantuan kepada mereka berdua itu tidak mungkin terjadi,karena mereka sibuk dengan pertarungan mereka,sementara untuk meminta bantuan kepada rekan-rekannya juga tidak mungkin,karena mereka sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan genjutsu Rank-A.Jadi,mau bagaimana lagi dia harus bertarung dengan Yondaime Mizukage dengan julukannya yang terkenal,Jinchuriki Sanbi no Kirigakure.

Naruto menyeringai,dia belum pernah bertarung dengan seorang Jinchuriki sebelumnya,jadi mungkin dia akan menikmati pertarungannya sebisa mungkin,karena kesempatan tidak akan muncul dua kali bukan.

"Kita bermain lagi Yondaime Mizukage-dono"dia ayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat ke arah Yagura,membuat sebuah tekanan chakra yang cukup tinggi,ketika menebas udara hampa yang berada disekitarnya.

"OOGESA NO HANASHI KARU NO KEN"terciptalah puluhan pedang angin yang melesat cepat ke arah Yagura,sementara itu Yondaime Mizukage membelak,karena bagaimana mungkin puluhan pedang angin itu mampu menghancurkan beberapa tembok yang melindungi dirinya.

'Cih,gaki itu cukup merepotkan'pikir Yagura,dia merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat, "SUITON SUIJINHEKI"terciptalah dinding pelindung yang menghalangi puluhan pedang angin Naruto.Pelindung air itu langsung hancur,ketika menghantam jutsu pemuda akage itu,sehingga membuat Yagura harus menghindari beberapa pedang angin milik Naruto yang tersisa.

'Jutsu milik gaki itu cukup kuat juga'pikir Yagura,dia merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat,tetapi dia menghentikan hal itu,karena dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya dibelakangnya.

Dia terkejut,karena Naruto sudah berada dihadapannya dengan mata Sharingan yang berevolusi menjadi Sharingan tahap terakhir.'Itu,apakah itu mata Sharingan tahap terakhir? Tetapi bagaimana mungkin dia memiliki mata legenda itu,karena yang bisa membangkitkan mata itu hanyalah satu orang saja..'Yagura segera merangkai segel tangan untuk mengeluarkan jutsu andalannya.

"SUITON MIZUKAGAMI NO JUTSU"terciptalah replika Naruto yang sedang mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto yang asli,begitu juga dengan Naruto dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan replikanya.

Pemuda akage itu terhempas beberapa meter,akibat serangan dari replikanya yang terbuat dari air.'Itu jutsu yang menarik'pikir Naruto,dia mengelap darah yang ke luar sedikit dari mulutnya dengan kasar.

'Melawan seorang Kage memang sulit ternyata,sampai aku harus mengeluarkan mata ini'pikir pemuda bermarga Namikaze Uchiha itu,dia menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah lalu menyeringai,segel tengkorak yang berada dilehernya muncul menyembuhkan seluruh luka dalam dan luar Naruto.

Yagura terkejut kembali,karena dia tidak tahu jutsu apa yang membuat Naruto dapat menyembuhkan dan meregrenerasikan tubuhnya secepat itu.'Jutsu medic apa yang dimiliki gaki itu?'pikir Yondaime Mizukage,dia menatap tajam pemuda akage itu.

'Aku penasaran siapa dia sebenarnya? Apakah dia Anbu Khusus Hokage atau Jounin elite yang menyamar sebagai Genin,siapa kau sebenarnya?'pikir Yagura,dia kembali lagi terkejut ketika dia mendapati chakra Naruto yang banyak terkuras habis kembali lagi seperti semula.

'Bagaimana caranya dia,tunggu! Chakra ini,tidak salah lagi ini Chakra dari salah satu Biju'batin Yagura,dia melirik ke arah Naruto,pemuda akage itu menyeringai ketika Mizukage itu mengetahui Chakra yang dia gunakan.

"Yondaime-dono,kau Ninja tipe sensor ya"Naruto menyeringai,ketika Yagura kembali menatapnya dengan tajam.Dia cukup senang,karena perkataannya berhasil membuat Yondaime kesal dan sedikit marah.

Yagura menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya,dia menatap tajam Naruto.Matanya semakin menajam,ketika pemuda akage itu melesat cepat kearahnya.Yagura menendang Naruto,tetapi pemuda akage itu berhasil menghindari serangannya,membuat sang Jinchuriki Sanbi mendecih tidak suka,sementara Naruto menyeringai senang,karena dia berhasil membuat goresan pedang di pipi Yagura.

Yagura mengelap darahnya dengan kasar,dia merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat.Seringai tercipta dibibirnya,membuat Naruto mengerut tidak suka,karena pemuda akage itu merasakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang mengancam dirinya.Terciptalah puluhan ribu juta embun,uap,dan titik air mengitari area tersebut,membuat Naruto terkejut,karena dia tahu itu adalah jutsu terkuat dan terbesar yang dia perkirakan.

"Kau! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan jutsu sebesar ini?"tanya Naruto dengan sedikit nada yang keras.

Yagura menyeringai,dia tertawa sekeras dan sepuas yang dia bisa.Dia ingin menghancurkan anak itu dengan jutsu Suiton terkuat yang ia punya,karena ini adalah jutsu yang mampu meluluh lantahkan suatu wilayah dalam sekejap.

Naruto melirik ke arah Kakashi dan Guy,dia berteriak sangat keras. "Hei Kalian berdua!!! Cepat evakuasi Genin yang terkena Genjutsu begitu juga dengan warga sipil yang berada disini!!!".

Kakashi dan Guy segera membawa Genin,sedangkan Jounin lainnya membawa warga sipil menggunakan Shunsin.Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya sejenak,dia melirik ke arah Naruto, "Naruto,aku tahu kau memiliki kekuatan setara Jounin,tetapi lawanmu adalah seorang Kage,jadi aku sarankan kau segera meminta bantuan kepadaku atau yang lainnya jika kau sedang terdesak"ucap Kakashi lalu menghilang menggunakan Shunsinnya.

'Bantuan,dalam sejarahku aku tidak meminta bantuan kepada siapapun.Aku Ninja dengan misi Rank-S yang selalu solo tanpa meminta bantuan kepada siapapun'batin Naruto, bibirnya terukir seringai,matanya menajam dia mencabut pedang Shikyounya dengan cepat,mata Sharingan tahap terakhir itu mengobservasi jutsu yang diciptakan Yagura.

Yagura menyeringai lalu manatap ke atas atap,disana terdapat Yondaime Hokage bersama dengan dua Sanin yang bertarung dengan Orochimaru.'Mungkin Hokage mendapat bantuan dari dua Sannin itu,yah Gommen ne Orochimaru,karena aku akan menenggelamkanmu disini berasama dengan anak itu'batin Yondaime Mizukage,dia merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat,membuat Naruto membelak tidak percaya,karena dia baru melihat rangkaian segel tangan serumit ini.

'Sebenarnya Jutsu apa ini'pikir Naruto,dia bersiap-siap dengan pedang yang digenggamnya erat.

Pusaran arus air tercipta di seluruh area,sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanyalah sekumpulan air yang membentuk suatu bola air yang sangat besar berkumpul di langit.Kumpulan air itu bertambah besar,karena mendapat pasokan dari air yang berada di seluruh pohon yang berada di area dan di luar area tersebut.

Naruto membelak dia bersiap dengan jutsu yang akan dia tandingi dengan Jutsu yang dikeluarkan Yagura. "SUITON GORUUGON NO JUTSU"terciptalah seekor Naga air raksasa yang mempunyai panjang dua ratus meter dan lebar dua belas meter.

Pemuda akage itu menatap Naga air dengan sedikit rasa takut,tetapi dalam sekejap tatapan itu menjadi tatapan membunuh yang belum pernah diperlihatkan oleh siapapun.Naga air itu meliuk-liuk di angkasa,dia melesat cepat menuju ke arah Naruto.Mata Naruto bercahaya merah terang dengan Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan,dia ingin mencoba salah satu jutsu utama dari kekuatan mata ini.

Terdengarlah dentuman keras,ketika jutsu itu menghantam area yang berada di sekitar Naruto.Area itu seketika menjadi hamparan air yang cukup luas untuk menenggelamkan seluruh wilayah tersebut.

Di Tempat Hokage

Minato menahan serangan Orochimaru dengan kedua kunai yang ia miliki,matanya memandang tajam kearahnya.Dia meninju sannin itu dengan pukulan keras yang sangat kuat membuat Orochimaru terhempas beberapa meter.Pandangan Minato sedikit memburam,karena ia sudah mendapatkan serangan yang cukup fatal dari musuhnya itu yaitu racun ular yang sangat berbisa.

'Ugh,ini...bagaimana aku melawannya,jika aku saja sudah seperti ini'pikirnya,dia melirik ke arah dua sannin yang sedang bertarung melawan dua edotensei Hokage terdahulu.

Jiraiya menghindari serangan pohon milik Shodaime Hokage,dia merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat. "KATON GAMAYU ENDAN"keluarlah puluhan bola api yang menyerang Hashirama dengan cepat,mantan Hokage pertama itu tersenyum.

Dia merangkai segel tangan untuk menahan serangan murid dari muridnya itu, "MUKUTON MOKURYUUHEKI"terciptalah pelindung kayu yang membentuk kepala Naga,pelindung kayu itu menahan serangan kuat milik salah satu Sannin yang melegenda.

'Kekuatan Shodaime Hokage tidak bisa dianggap remeh,walaupun dia itu hanya edotensei'pikir Jiaraiya,mata Sagenya menatap tajam ke arah Hashirama,dia kedua punggungnya terdapat dua katak kecil yang merupakan tetua Katak yang di hormati di gunung Myoboku.

"Jiraiya,kita harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menggunakan jutsu tertentu,karena kalau kita hanya terus menyerang..kita pasti akan kalah,kemampuan manusia itu yang dijuluki Kami no Shinobi tidak bisa dianggap remeh,walaupun dia sudah mati"ucap salah satu Katak.

"Ya,aku tahu itu"balas Jiraiya.

Tsunade meninju Naga air yang diciptakan oleh salah satu Kakeknya itu,dia berlari menerjang Nindaime Hokage dengan kekuatan penuh lalu memukul tubuhnya dengan kuat.Tobirama terhempas beberapa meter akibat pukulan cucunya, "Kau semakin baik saja,Tsunade-chan"panggil Nindaime Hokage.

Tsunade tersenyum ramah, "Ya,begitulah Ojii-san,tetapi sayangnya reuni keluarga ini harus diselesaikan dengan cepat"balasnya,dia menerjang kembali Kakeknya itu dengan kemampuan Ninjanya.

Terdengarlah suara gemuruh yang luar biasa keras membuat pertarungan itu harus berhenti sejenak,mereka menatap terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya yaitu pusaran air yang sangat besar berputar cepat membentuk bola air raksasa yang berada dilangit.Bola air itu membentuk seekor Naga yang sangat besar meliuk-liuk di angkasa.

"I..itu,apa itu?"tanya Yondaime yang masih bertahan dengan racun ular milik Orochimaru.

Tobirama senju membelak tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya,karena dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kemampuan Kinjutsu Suiton yang ia ciptakan akan dipakai untuk menghancurkan desanya sendiri.

"Itu adalah Goruugon Kinjutsu Rank-S yang aku ciptakan,tetapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Jutsu yang aku ciptakan akan menghancurkan desaku"ucap Tobirama menatap nanar Kinjutsunya.

Hashirama menggeram kesal kepada adiknya,karena dia sudah menasehati adiknya itu untuk menghentikan menciptakan Kinjutsu yang berbahaya,tetapi ia masih saja melanjutkan hobinya itu.

"Otouto,bukankah sudah aku katakan kepadamu jangan ciptakan Kinjutsu yang berbahaya apa lagi jutsu untuk menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati dan hasilnya lihatlah sendiri..Kita dihidupkan untuk menyerang generasi baru kita dan Kinjutsu airmu itu digunakan untuk mengahancurkan desa ini"ucap Hashirama,sedangkan Tobirama hanya mengehela nafas panjang.

Jiraiya membelak,dia melihat Naga besar itu melesat cepat menuju ke bawah.Naga itu menghantam daratan dengan cepat dan keras menciptakan gelombang air yang meluluh lantahkan area itu hanya dengan sekali serangan saja,seluruh daratan digenangi oleh air tanpa adanya daratan sedikitpun.

Orochimaru menapaki air dengan chakra yang berpusat ditelapak kakinya,dia sudah kehabisan banyak chakra dengan membangkitkan dua Hokage terdahulu dan lagi dia juga mengalami luka yang cukup parah akibat serangan Minato dan terakhir adalah akibat serangan Kinjutsu tingkat tinggi yang dikeluarkan oleh salah satu Ninja hebat yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Uhk,sial...Kalau begini aku harus mundur"gumam Orochimaru,dia memakaikan jubah hitam beraksen awan merah miliknya.

"Konoha,tunggu waktu yang tepat untuk aku bukan kami menghancurkanmu kembali"dia berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih sesekali dia mengeluarkan batuk yang mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Di tempat Yagura

Dia berteriak-riak keras mentertawakan akan kemenangan telaknya,tetapi dia tidak mengetahui kalau kemenangannya itu hanyalah sesaat sebelum kekalahan telak yang didapatkannya.

"Chakra ini,tetapi bagaimana mungkin...Seharusanya dia.."Yagura membelak ketika dia merasakan Chakra yang sangat kuat berasal dari bawah air.

Chakra itu perlahan-lahan naik kepermukaan memperlihatkan seorang remaja Akage yang menyeringai dengan mata Sharingan sempurna miliknya,tetapi ada aksen tambahan yaitu pola vertikal berada ditengah-tengah tiga tomoe,membuat Yagura terkejut,karena anak itu memiliki tiga ekor dengan kuku putih yang memanjang.

'Benar,dia Jinchuriki biju...tetapi,bukankah Jinchuriki biju hanya dua orang saja yaitu Minato dan juga anaknya'pikir Yagura,remaja itu melesat cepat dengan lari yang seperti hewan berkaki empat.

Dia menghilang sesaat ketika berada di depan Yagura lalu muncul dibelakangnya dengan kaki yang dia tendangkan di kepala Mizukage itu,Yagura terhempas beberapa meter dari tempatnya.Naruto menyeringai lalu menghilang dalam sekejap dengan Sharingan yang berevolusi ke tahap terakhir.Dia muncul di depan Yagura dengan kuku panjang yang dia cakarkan ke wajah Yondaime Mizukage membuat orang terkuat di Kirigakure itu mendapat serangan keduanya.

'Cih,Chakraku terkuras banyak saat aku mengeluarkan Kinjutsu itu'pikir Yagura dia menahan hempasannya dengan chakra yang berfokus kepada salah satu kakinya,matanya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang berubah ketahap Jinchuriki.

'Tidak kusangka dia seorang Jinchuriki,akan tetapi biju apa yang ada di dalam anak itu'pikir Yondaime Mizukage,dia menghentikan berpikirnya,karena ini bukan saatnya untuk berpikir.

Matanya berfokus kepada Sharingan tahap terakhir itu,mata Yagura sedikit memburam,tetapi ia memaksakan dirinya untuk terus sadarkan diri,karena dia tahu kalau dia sudah terkena Genjutsu.Naruto menyeringai dia melesat cepat ke arah Yagura yang tubuhnya sudah lemas,dia tendang dan pukul sang Yondaime dengan kuat membuat Yagura harus mengeluarkan darahnya berkali-kali.

Yagura tertawa kecil lalu keras,dia tidak menyangka seorang anak kecil mampu membuatnya kewalahan hingga seperti ini dan sekarang dia tidak akan menahan diri lagi.

"Gaki,kau membuatku seperti ini dengan kata lain,kau menyuruhku untuk serius bertarung"dia mengeluarkan sejumlah chakra oranye yang sangat besar membuat ratusan titik air terangkat ke atas lalu hancur.

Naruto menyeringai dibalik taring yang tumbuh digiginya,'Ne,dia sudah serius rupanya'pikir Naruto,dia melihat Yagura dalam mode biju versi pertama dengan chakra oranye yang mengelilinginya membentuk tiga ekor yang melambai-lambai.

 **Kurogami Ray kembali update**

 **If Don't Like Don't Read**


	15. chapter 15

1

2

3

)~Start~(

 **~)Pertarungan Antar Jinchuriki(~**

Yagura melesat cepat ke arah Naruto,dia menghantam salah satu ekornya ke tubuh Naruto membuat dia terhempas beberapa meter dari tempatnya berpijak.Jinchuriki Sanbi itu membuat sebuah bola chakra Ying dan Yang dimulutnya,dia melepaskan beberapa bola chakra itu ke arah Naruto.

"BIJUDAMA"bola itu melesat cepat ke arah Naruto,membuat remaja itu kewalahan untuk menghindari beberapa Bijudama.

'Ini cukup mengerikan,jika aku terkena sedikit saja..pasti rasanya sakit'pikir Naruto,dia melepaskan sejumlah chakra biju yang cukup besar membuat puluhan ribu titik air terangkat ke atas.

Tubuhnya di selimuti oleh Chakra oranye yang melindungi tubuhnya,chakra oranye itu membentuk satu ekor lagi dibagian tubuhnya,sekarang Naruto sudah mencapai ekor keempatnya.'Ayo,kita mulai pertarungan Jinchuriki ini'batin pemuda akage itu, dia menyeringai lebar lalu melesat cepat ke arah Yagura dengan menembakan beberapa bijudama dari mulutnya.

Terjadilah ledakan beruntun akibat pertarungan antara Jincuriki itu,membuat pertarungan semakin memanas.Yagura menghantam beberapa bangunan yang masih bertahan di area tersebut,dia menggeram kesal,karena lagi-lagi dia terhempas oleh bijudama milik Naruto.

Muncullah beberapa tangan chakra berwarna merah darah yang mengikat seluruh tubuh Yagura,tangan itu menarik Yondaime Mizukage kedalam air lalu membanting tubuhnya ke dasar area yang sudah menjadi kolam atau waduk.

Naruto menyeringai dia menembakan beberapa bijudama secara beruntun, "RENZOKU BIJUDAMA"Yagura juga tidak mau kalah,dia menembakan beberapa bijudama sama seperti Naruto,kedua jurus biju itu saling berbenturan menciptakan gelombang dan pusaran air yang sangat kuat lalu terciptalah tsunami kecil dari kedua jurus tersebut.

" **GGRRGH,Gaki aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu** "ucap Yagura,suaranya mulai memberat dia menciptakan sebuah bola hitam cukup besar,sedangkan Naruto membulat tidak percaya akan apa yang dia lihat.

"BIJUDAMA"bola raksasa itu melesat cepat menciptakan gelombang air yang cukup besar disekitarnya.

Naruto sebisa mungkin harus menghindari bijudama itu,karena kalau tidak itu akan memberikan luka yang cukup fatal bagi dirinya.'Kuso,aku tidak menyangka dia memiliki bijudama yang seperti itu'pikir Naruto,dia berenang dengan kecepatan penuh untuk menghindari serangan Yagura.

Bijudama itu melesat dengan cepat dan serangan itu mengenai Naruto,dia terkena serangan Bijudama milik Yagura,ledakan besar kembali terjadi membuat tubuh Anbu bercode name Yuuki itu melayang di langit selama beberapa detik.Naruto mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya dia menatap tajam Yagura yang di selimuti oleh chakra oranye yang membentuk tiga ekor.

Chakra biju Naruto menghilang memperlihatkan tubuh Naruto yang tidak ada sedikitpun luka,dia menyeringai dengan mata Mangekyou evolusi terakhir.Pemuda akage itu mengeluarkan sebilah pedang leluhurnya dengan cepat dia melesat ke arah Jinchuriki Sanbi itu dengan bilah pedang yang dialiri chakra angin.

Dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Yagura dengan cepat,Yondaime Mizukage itu menghindari setiap serangan Naruto membuat pemuda itu menggeram kesal.Pemuda akage itu merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat, "SUITON SUIDANHA NO JUTSU"lesatan air keluar dari mulut pemuda akage itu,jurus itu melesat cepat ke arah Yagura.

Yondaime Mizukage itu menyeringai,dia mengeluarkan lonjakan chakra yang besar membentuk sebuah pelindung air yang melindungi tubuh Yagura membuat Naruto kembali menggeram kesal. Dia merangkai segel tangannya kembali,karena pemuda akage itu tidak kenal kata menyerah. "SUITON MIZURAPPA"terciptalah hempasan air yang sangat luas membentuk ombak besar melesat cepat ke arah Yagura.

Yagura dalam bentuk Biju tahap kedua membuka mulutnya,dia mengeluarkan Bijudama yang cukup besar bahkan lebih besar daripada yang sebelumnya.Dia lesatkan bijudama itu dengan cepat seketika itu juga serangan Naruto menghilang,sedangkan bijudama Yagura masih terus melesat ke arah pemuda akage itu.

Naruto membelak,karena dia tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan jutsu apa untuk menahan bijudama sebesar itu,'Tidak ada cara lain,hanya ada satu cara untuk menahan bijudama...'batin pemuda akage itu,kedua matanya menutup,mata kirinya mengeluarkan darah merah.

Syyyut!!!

Duuuarrr!!!

Terdengarlah bunyi ledakan yang sangat besar,menimbulkan tekanan air yang cukup besar mengakibatkan gelombang air yang deras. Mata Yagura menajam,dia menyeringai dibalik wajah yang dilapisi chakra biju,akan tetapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat gelap bahkan melebihi chakra kebencian biju.

'Chakra apa ini'pikir Yondaime Mizukage,dia mempertajam matanya untuk melihat kepulan uap air yang tebal akibat bijudama miliknya.

Mata Yagura melebar,dia melihat chakra yang sangat gelap membentuk sebuah humanoid raksasa melindungi tubuh Naruto.Humanoid itu tidak sempurna,dia hanya memiliki tubuh dan pinggang saja tidak dengan kakinya,'Tidak mungkin,itu...Jutsu itu,hanya dimiliki oleh legenda Uchiha,tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan dia juga memiliki jutsu itu,karena dia memiliki mata yang sama dengan Madara yaitu Mangekyou'pikir Yagura,dia menggeram kesal,karena jutsu terkuatnya dapat ditahan oleh anak itu.

Naruto menyeringai,dia benar-benar sudah kehabisan chakra,karena dia mengeluarkan Jutsu yang belum dia kuasai.Dia harus mengakui bahwa seorang Kage itu sulit sekali untuk dikalahkan bahkan untuk seorang kapten Elite Anbu sekalipun atau karena dirinya masih kecil untuk berhadapan dengan seorang Kage.Dia tidak memikirkan hal itu,karena yang dia pikirkan sekarang itu hanya satu,bagaimana cara mengalahkan Kage dari Kirigakure tersebut.

'Aku harus memakai chakra alam sekarang,karena chakra Kyubi sangat tidak efektif untuk sekarang ini,sebab aku juga belum bisa mengusainya dengan sempurna.Satu-satunya cara agar aku tidak kehabisan chakra adalah menggunakan segel ini untuk mendapatkan chakra dari alam dan juga untuk mempertahankan bentuk SUSANO'O'pikir Naruto,dilehernya terdapat segel tengkorak yang terus menjalar menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

Dia menyeringai dihadapan Yagura lalu tertawa sekeras-kerasnya,karena mendapatan pasokan chakra yang cukup besar dari alam.Kedua matanya menghitam kecuali dengan pupilnya yang berwarna merah menyala,menandakan bahwa dia sudah memasuki Mode Sennin Ying,karena dia mendapatkan chakra alam Negatif dari seluruh makhluk hidup.

Yagura mendecih tidak suka,karena dia sudah mengetahui Jutsu apa yang di pakai oleh Naruto untuk mendapat pasokan chakra yang kian menipis.'Gaki itu,dia belajar Jutsu itu dari mana'pikir Jinchuriki Sanbi itu.

Sosok astral berwarna hitam gelap itu meraung sekeras-kerasnya,di kedua tangannya terdapat senjata trisula yang memiliki chakra gelap yang cukup tinggi.Dia ayunkan kedua trisula itu ke arah Yagura,sehingga menyebabkan sebuah hempasan angin yang kuat mendorong Yagura hingga beberapa ratus meter dari tempatnya.

Naruto menyeringai,Humanoid itu melepaskan salah satu trisulanya dengan cepat senjata itu melesat ke arah Yagura,karena pemuda akage itu tahu bahwa musuhnya itu tidak akan kalah hanya dengan sebilah hempasan senjata saja.

Wuusshhh

Yagura menggeram ketika mendapati sebilah trisula raksasa melesat cepat kearahnya,dia mencitakan Bijudama yang besar untuk merivali senjata Naruto.Kedua Jutsu itu menghantam satu sama lain,menciptakan Tsunami kecil disekitarnya.Deru nafas kedua elite Ninja itu tidak beraturan,karena mereka sudah mencapai pada batasnya.Naruto menghilangkan Susano'o miliknya begitu juga dengan armor chakra biju milik Yagura.

 **~Some Time Ago~**

Yondaime melihat seekor Naga air yang sangat besar meliuk-liuk di langit,Naga itu kemudian melesat cepat menuju ke bawah.Minato dengan cepat merangkai segel tangan untuk menteleport dirinya dan kedua Sannin ke tempat yang lebih aman. "HIRAISHIN NO JIGEN"itu adalah Hiraishin yang dikembangkannya,jika dia belum menandai sebuah tempat,tetapi dia pernah melihat tempat tersebut maka dia dapat menteleportasikan dirinya dan juga beberapa orang ketempat yang pernah dilihat olehnya.

Yondaime Hokage tersenyum kepada kedua Sannin lalu dia tidak sadarkan diri akibat racun dan juga,karena chakranya sudah menipis akibat bertarung dengan salah satu legenda Sannin.Tsunade dengan cepat mengobatinya dengan kemampuan Medic-nin yang dimilikinya.

Jiraiya menghela nafas panjang,ketika dia melihat muridnya sedang menahan sakit,karena bisa ular Orochimaru itu cukup kuat untuk melumpuhkan Ninja elite yang sekelas Kage.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"tanya Jiraiya.

Tsunade menghela nafas pendek dengan keringat yang menetes dikeningnya,dia melirik ke arah Jiraiya lalu tersenyum. "Dia sudah sembuh"jawab Tsunade.

Terdengarlah bunyi ledakan beruntun yang cukup kencang lalu di lanjuti dengan hempasan angin yang kuat membuat beberapa helai daun pohon berjatuhan dari batangnya.

'Ini,ledakan ini dan juga chakra negatif...tidak salah lagi ini chakra biju,apakah Menma lepas kendali atau ada jinchuriki lain yang diikut sertakan dalam invasi Konoha? Aku harus mencari tahu'pikir Jiraiya lalu mengalihkan matanya ke Tsunade.

"Tsunade hime,kau jaga Minato,sedangkan aku akan mencari tahu asal dari ledakan ini!!"ucap Jiraiya dengan nada yang tegas dan di balas anggukan oleh Tsunade.

Jiraiya berlari dengan cepat,chakra berjumlah cukup besar terpusat dikakinya.Dia segera mengaktifkan sage modenya untuk mengindentifikasi dimana ledakan besar itu berasal.Kakinya terhenti ketika dia sudah sampai ditempat yang dituju,matanya terperangah ketika dia melihat area yang tadinya daratan kini menjadi sebuah waduk yang cukup besar dan luas.

Di sana dia melihat dua jinchuriki yang bertarung satu sama lain,dua jincuriki itu menembakan bola chakra ying berwarna hitam satu sama lain untuk mengalahkan musuhnya.Jiraiya merasakan sejumlah chara yang cukup banyak berkumpul mengelilingi area tersebut,sepertinya ada penonton yang juga tertarik dengan pertarungan dua jinchuriki itu.

'Disini ada banyak yang melihat pertarungan mereka,aku merasakan chakra mereka itu setingkat dengan Jounin elite,kalaupun aku bertarung dengan mereka semua mungkin aku akan kalah,walaupun aku bisa senjutsu,akan tetapi tenagaku sudah habis,tidak menutup kemungkinan aku akan kalah dengan mereka'pikir Jiraiya,dia melihat pertarungan itu sudah hampir selesai,akan tetapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah bahwa salah satu Jinchuriki yang bertarung dengan jinchuriki lain adalah Naruto.

'Naruto,kenapa dia bertarung dengan...astaga,jadi Jinchuriki yang dia lawan adalah...Yondaime Mizukage'kaget Jiraiya di dalam hatinya,dia melihat lagi pertarungan di antara mereka berdua.

Jiraiya kembali lagi dikejutkan dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Naruto,dia menciptakan sebuah humanoid raksasa berwarna hitam pekat yang melindungi dirinya dari serangan bola chakra yang dikeluarkan oleh Yagura,'Aku tidak menyangka Naruto memiliki Kekuatan seperti itu,memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi,bahwa kekuatan anak itu sangat misterius'pikir Jiraiya.

Salah satu Legenda Sannin itu melihat dua Ninja itu kelelahan,akan tetapi sepertinya Naruto mengeluarkan teknik baru lagi.Jiraiya merasakan kalau energi alam Ying masuk kedalam tubuh anak itu,membuat sang Sannin kembali terkejut.

'Sannin mode,dia bisa memakai itu,tetapi aku merasakan kalau Sannin Mode itu sangat gelap,serasa dia hanya menarik energi alam ying saja,apa mungkin dia benar-benar menarik energi alam yang bersifat negatif'pikir Jiraiya,mata Kakek itu melebar,karena dia melihat sebagian tubuh Naruto dikelilingi segel yang menyerupai tengkorak berwarna hitam.

"Itu,bukankah itu seperti segel Kinjutsu Orochimaru"gumam Jiraiya memperhatikan segel jutsu milik Naruto.

Jiraiya memperhatikan segel jutsu itu dengan seksama,memang selintas segel jutsu itu mirip seperti juinjutsu Orochimaru,tetapi ada dua perbedaan yaitu segel itu tidak menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya dan dia tidak berubah menjadi monster seperti anak buah Orochimaru lainnya, "Segel itu hanya mirip saja,tetapi tidak sama dengan Juinjutsu Orochimaru"gumam Jiraiya.

Humanoid itu melemparkan sebilah trisula yang melesat cepat ke arah Yagura,sementara Jinchuriki Sanbi itu mengeluarkan sebuah bola chakra berwarna hitam yang jauh lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya.Kedua jutsu itu saling menghantam satu sama lain menciptakan tsunami kecil disekitarnya.

Kedua Ninja itu menghilang armor yang melindungi tubuh mereka,chakra mereka menipis dengan deru nafas yang tidak beraturan membuat mereka sulit untuk bergerak.

Naruto menyeringai,dia masih bertahan untuk berdiri dengan pedang sebagai penyangganya,sementara Yondaime Mizukage tidak sanggup untuk berdiri,karena dia tidak mempunyai apapun yang bisa dipakai untuk penyangga tubuhnya.

Senjutsu mode Jiraiya sudah menghilang,karena masa pemakaiannya sudah mencapai batas yang ditentukan,membuat Kakek itu mendecih tidak suka.Dia menatap tajam ke arah dua ninja tersebut.

'Tidak kusangka,keduanya masih bisa bertahan,walaupun chakra mereka sudah menipis dan aku masih tidak percaya kalau Naruto mampu menandingi seorang Kage'pikir Jiraiya.

 **~Back To The Beatle Arena~**

Naruto menyeringai disertai darah yang mengalir dimulutnya,sementara Yagura tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.Kedua Ninja itu melesat cepat hingga gerakan mereka tidak terlihat oleh siapapun,Yagura meninju tubuh Naruto membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak,karena ditubuh pemuda akage itu tumbuh karang yang sangat berat membut tubuhnya susah untuk bergerak.

Yagura menyeringai,dia bergumam pelan, "SANGOSHO".

'Tubuhku,kenapa tubuhku tumbuh karang yang sangat berat'pikir Naruto,dia menatap tajam Yagura.Yondaime Mizukage itu mengeluarkan kunai dari kantongnya,dia menyeringai lalu melemparkan kunai yang sudah dilapisi chakra untuk menambah kekuatan penghancur.

Kunai itu menembus tubuh Naruto,tetapi tubuh pemuda akage itu berubah menjadi bayangan hitam yang perlahan lahan memudar.'Bunshin? Tapi aku belum pernah melihat bunshin seperti itu,apa dia menciptakan jutsu baru'pikir Yagura,dia menambah jangkauan sensornya.Ditubuhnya di selimuti chakra jingga yang membentuk dua ekor dipinggangnya.

'Aku tidak merasakan chakranya sama sekali'pikir Yagura,mata Jinchuriki Sanbi menajam.Dia merasakan chakra Senjutsu Ying yang dimiliki Naruto,pemuda akage itu muncul dibelakang Yagura,tetapi dengan cepat Mizukage menusukan ekor tajamnya ketubuh Naruto membuat pemuda akage itu menghilang menjadi bayangan hitam.

Yagura menyipitkan matanya,dia tidak menyangka akan terkecoh untuk kedua kalinya hanya dengan bunshin yang diciptakan anak kecil yang berumur belasan tahun.

'Lagi-lagi bunshin itu,jutsu bunshin itu memiliki chakra yang sama dengan aslinya dan itu membuatku terkecoh'pikir Yagura.

Naruto muncul dibawah Yagura membuat Mizukage membelak,karena tidak sempat untuk menghindari serangan Yagura.Pemuda akage itu menyeringai,dia segera menancapkan pedangnya ketubuh Yagura,membuat Jinchuriki Sanbi itu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya serta menghilangkan armor Biju yang melapisi seluruh tubuhnya.

Pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu bergumam, "FUUIN JOCHUU OORA"segel menyelimuti tubuh Yagura,menghilangkan seluruh chakra yang dia miliki,membuatnya lemas tidak berdaya.Penglihatannya memburam lalu kehilangan kesadaran,Naruto menyeringai lebar,dia mencabut pedangnya yang menancap di tubuh Yagura.Pemuda akage itu menghela nafas,dia berusaha untuk berjalan,tetapi rasanya seluruh anggota badannya hancur sehingga ia tidak dapat menggerakan seluruh anggota badannya itu.

Seluruh pasukan Anbu Kiri muncul dibalik pepohonan,begitu juga dengan Anbu elite Kiri yang sedari tadi menonton pertarungan Kagenya melawan Naruto.Pemuda akage itu menyeringai,dia duduk dengan santainya dengan satu kaki yang terangkat ke atas.

"Tidak kusangka,kalian yang sedari tadi hanya menonton pertarunganku dengan Yondaime Mizukage akan muncul disaat-saat dimana Kage kalian itu kalah melawanku yang hanya anak kecil berumur belasan tahun"ucap Naruto,dia berusaha untuk mengintimidasi para Anbu dan Jounin elite Kiri itu,karena dia sudah tidak mempunyai chakra dan tenaganya sudah habis akibat pertarungannya dengan Yagura.

Pedang yang menancap di reruntuhan bangunan itu menghilang dan muncul ditangan Naruto,dia menyeringai,karena seluruh Anbu dan Jounin elite itu segera pergi dari tempat itu setelah membawa Yagura yang tengah sekarat akibat tertusuk pedang Naruto.

'Uhk,sial efek samping dari Fuuin Shizen Zugaikotsu sangat kuat sekali,membuat seluruh tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak'pikir Naruto,dia menghilangkan pedang yang digenggamnya untuk disimpan ditempat penyimpanan Fuuin.

Dia menonaktifkan Sharingannya,karena dia sudah tidak merasakan chakra dari Kiri-nin.Naruto menghela nafas panjang,dia menikmati pertarungan tadi bahkan sangat menikmatinya,karena untuk pertama kali baginya dia mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan yang dia miliki.

Muncullah kepulan asap di depan Naruto,membuatnya mengaktifkan kembali Sharingannya. "Tenanglah Naruto,ini aku Jiraiya no Gamma Sannin yang terkenal,karena ketampanannya"ucap Jiraiya,dia berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto yang sudah menonaktifkan Sharingannya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke Tsunade"ucap Jiraiya,mereka menghilang dengan shunsin milik Jiraiya.

 **~Bersambung~**


	16. chapter 16

1

2

3

~Start~

 **}~Penculikan Uchiha Satsuki~{**

Di Rumah Sakit Konoha

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di telinga Naruto yang terbaring di peristirahatannya.Matanya menerawang ke arah luar jendela,dia merasakan bahwa dirinya sudah pulih seperti sedia kala.Tangannya dia kepalkan dengan erat dan seringai yang tidak pernah terlihat kini diperlihatkan olehnya,matanya melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya,memperlihatkan dua orang yang dikenal dekat dengannya.

"Kau sepertinya sudah sembuh,Otouto"ucap pemuda berambut pirang panjang dengan jaket yang menutupi kaos biru polosnya.

Wajah gadis di samping Menma,merah merona,karena dia melihat tubuh sempurna milik Naruto yang sedang memakai kaos hitam polos,dipunggungnya terdapat lambang Uzumaki.Mata Naruto melirik tajam ke arah Satsuki, "Kau kenapa,Satsuki? Wajahmu memerah"tanya Naruto dengan nada datar.

Mata Satsuki membelak,dia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto mengetahui wajahnya memerah. "A..aku tidak apa-apa"jawab Satsuki memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda akage itu.

Menma tersenyum nakal,dia mengetahui bahwa Satsuki sedang gugup.Dia senang sekali mengetahui kelemahan rivalnya itu. "Ara,ara.Aku tidak menyangka si Teme bisa gugup juga dihadapan Otouto-ku"umpat Menma membuat Satsuki kesal,dia meninju kepala Menma dengan keras,mengakibatkan benjolan besar dikepalanya.

Menma merintih kesakitan,dia memegang kepala benjolnya dengan pelan-pelan menatap marah Satsuki, "Teme!! Apa yang kau lakukan!!!?"teriak anak Yondaime Hokage itu.

"Kau yang memulai duluan Menma no Baka!!"balas Satsuki.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang,dia merasa malas untuk menghentikan pertengkaran mereka berdua.Matanya dia alihkan ke arah jendela kembali,menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong,walaupun pandangan matanya kosong,tetapi otaknya sedang berpikir keras.Dia ingin keluar dari desa ini untuk menemukan sesuatu kekuatan baru,dia merasa masih harus mencari kekuatan tambahan dan harus berlatih lebih keras lagi,karena dia hampir kalah melawan musuhnya disini.

'Kekuatan yang belum kuketahui,itu sangat menakutkan.Dulu aku berfikir akulah yang terkuat,tetapi setelah aku bertarung di dunia ini,aku merasa masihlah lemah,di saat aku bertarung melawan Orchimaru dan Yondaime Mizukage,walaupun aku menang,tetapi aku merasa harus banyak berlatih dan mendapatkan kekuatan baru'pikir Naruto.

"Dan itu bukanlah disini"gumam Naruto,menatap tajam ke arah Menma yang sedang bertengkar dengan Satsuki.

'Sebelum aku pergi dari desa ini'pikir Naruto,mata Sharingan diaktifkan dengan cahaya merah yang terang.'Mungkin aku akan memberi pelatihan instan kepada Menma'batin Naruto,dia menyeringai.Wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut merah gelap miliknya.

"Menma!"ucap pemuda akage itu,suara beratnya terdengar ditelinga kedua rekannya itu.

Menma menatap heran ke arah Naruto,'Kenapa wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut?'pikirnya,perlahan rambut merah gelapnya tersingkap,memperlihatkan wajah tampannya yang menawan,tetapi bukan itu yang membuat putra Hokage itu terkejut,melainkan sepasang Sharingan sempurna yang diperlihatkan olehnya.

Satsuki mengaktifkan Sharingan sempurna miliknya,dia tidak tahu mengapa,tetapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa situasi ini berbahaya.Naruto tertawa kecil,dia tidak menyangka akan mengatakan ini kepada Menma.

"Aniki..."panggilan itu membuat Menma tersenyum tulus kepada Naruto, "Ada apa Otouto?"tanya Jinchuriki Kyubi itu, "Kau pernah berkata ingin bertarung denganku bukan?..."tanya Naruto,dia menghentikan perkataanya sejenak,melihat raut wajah Menma, "Mari...bermainlah denganku"ucap pemuda akage itu.

Di atas Atap RS.Konoha

Menma menatap tajam Naruto,dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa perkataan bercandanya dianggap serius oleh sang adik.

"Otouto,kenapa kau ingin bertarung denganku? Apakah ada hal lain yang membuatmu ingin melakukan ini denganku"tanya Menma.

Naruto menatap datar Menma,dia tidak begitu suka dengan pertanyaan putra Hokage itu,"Aku tidak pernah berhutang penjelasan apapun kepadamu,begitu juga denganmu,jadi aku sarankan kita memulai pertarungannya saja"jawab pemuda akage itu.

Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Menma,dia dengan cepat meninju perut Anikinya itu,membuat sang Kakak memuntahkan air liurnya.Dia menendang putra Hokage itu dengan keras,membuatnya terpental beberapa meter.Mata Sharingannya bersinar berwarna merah menyala,langkah kakinya dengan cepat menuju ke arah Jinchuriki Kyubi itu.

Dia menusukan kunai tepat ditubuhnya,tetapi tubuh Menma berubah menjadi balok kayu.Naruto menyeringai,memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan salah satu Doujotsu terkuat di dunia Ninja.

'Dimana kau Menma'pikir Naruto,dia mulai mencari Menma dengan kemampuan sensorik yang dimilikinya.

'Rupanya disana dia'batin Naruto,merangkai segel dengan sebelah tangannya, "KATON GOUKAKYOU NO JUTSU"terciptalah bola api yang cukup besar melesat cepat ke arah tembok-tembok besar berada disampingnya.

Menma yang merasakan bahaya sedang mengincarnya langsung menghindar dengan cepat dari tempat persembunyiannya.Matanya membelak tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat.Dia melihat dua bola api raksasa melesat cepat kearahnya,dia segera merangkai segel tangan untuk menahan dua bola api itu.

"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"terciptalah puluhan klon Menma yang berbaris didepannya,puluhan klon itu melempar tubuh asli Menma untuk menyelamatkannya dari serangan bola api Naruto.

Puluhan klon itu menghilang menjadi kepulan asap putih tebal setelah terkena dua bola api raksasa sekaligus.Mata Menma menatap tajam ke arah Naruto,dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa adiknya itu akan menyerangnya dengan niat benar-benar untuk membunuh.

'Apa maksud dari semua ini?'pikir Menma,dia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran adiknya itu.

"Otouto,apa kau berniat untuk membunuhku?"tanya Menma,dia merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat dan dengan rangkaian segel yang rumit,Naruto yang melihat rangkaian segel itu menyeringai,karena dia tahu,rangkaian segel itu adalan Ninjutsu rank-A.

Naruto melepaskan kain hitam yang melilit pergelangan tangannya,memperlihatkan lingkaran Fuin yang mengitari pergelangan tangan bagian bawah. "Aku memang berniat untuk membunuhmu,karena kau..."pemuda akage itu memperlihatkan Sharingan bertomoe sempurna dihadapan Menma. "Mendapatkan semuanya...sedangkan aku tidak sama sekali"Naruto melesat cepat ke arah Menma dengan pedang yang dia keluarkan dari Fuin yang berada dipergelangan tangannya.

"SUITON SUIKODAN NO JUTSU"terciptalah beberapa misil hiu yang melesat cepat ke arah Naruto,pemuda akage itu mengaliri pedangnya dengan chakra angin yang berpusat dibilah pedangnya.

Dia ayunkan pedangnya untuk menebas beberapa misil hiu dengan indah,Naruto bagaikan menari dengan pedangnya bahkan tidak terlihat seperti tebasan untuk membunuh,melainkan sebuah ayunan pedang yang indah bahkan untuk Menma sendiri dan itu membuatnya mendecih tidak suka.

'Bagaimana mungkin,Jutsu rank-A dapat dipatahkan begitu saja hanya dengan tebasan pedang.Ini,ini begitu mustahil untuk dilakukan bahkan seorang Jounin sekalipun tidak akan bisa melakukannya,tetapi dia...Otouto,sebenarnya seberapa kuat kau ini?'pikir Menma,dia benar benar bingung apa yang harus dilakukan untuk adiknya itu.

Naruto menatap datar Menma yang sepertinya masih dalam keterkejutan,dia menatap bosan ke arah Kakaknya itu,karena dia sudah melihat banyak raut wajah keterkejutan selama dia berada dalam kesatuan Anbu Ne dan Anbu black opps, "Menma,jika kau membuka celahmu untukku maka aku dengan senang hati akan membunuhmu dengan mudah"dia merangkai segel dengan sebelah tangannya dengan cepat.

"KAZE NO YAIBA"ditangan kirinya terciptalah pedang chakra angin,pedang Shikyou dia hilangkan kedalam Fuuin penyimpanan.Dia melesat dengan cepat ke arah Menma,mata putra sulung Hokage itu melebar.

'Nande,cih kuso'batin Menma dengan kesadaran yang sudah pulih,dia dengan segera menciptakan jutsu andalan miliknya itu. "RASENGGAN"teriaknya,dia melesat kearah Naruto yang menghunuskan tangan kirinya kepadanya,sedangkan tangan kanannya mengarahkan Rasenggan kepada adiknya itu.

Pintu atap RS.Konoha terbuka,menampakan seorang Gadis yang berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah mereka berdua.Gadis itu berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka yang mengarahkan jutsu andalan masing-masing,membuat keduanya terkejut,karena bagaimana mungkin mereka dapat menghentikan jutsu tersebut,akan tetapi tidak bagi Naruto yang sudah merasakan puluhan pertarungan yang mematikan sejak dia masih belia hingga sekarang ini.

Dia dengan cepat menghentikan jutsunya dan melompat mundur kebelakang,Sharingannya masih mengobservasi jutsu Menma,apakah jutsu itu akan mengenai gadis berambut hitam panjang itu atau tidak.Muncullah kepulan asap yang menghalangi jarak pandangnya,tetapi untunglah dia mempunyai Sharingan yang dapat melihat chakra berdasarkan warna.

'Hatake Kakashi,dia mematahkan serangan Menma yang hampir mengenai Satsuki...Uchiha hime itu beruntung nyawanya diselamatkan oleh Senseinya itu'pikir Naruto,dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah mereka.

Pemuda akage itu menatap datar Satsuki yang sepertinya sedang ketakutan,karena dia baru merasakan apa yang dinamakan ujung kematian.Matanya melirik ke arah Menma,dia masih terkejut atas apa yang dia lakukan kepada rekan setimnya itu,terbukti dengan rambut kuningnya yang menutupi wajah yang mirip dengan Yondaime Hokage.Sharingannya melirik ke arah Kakashi yang menghela nafas,dia menatap ke arah pemuda akage itu dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi,tetapi itu tidak cukup untuk meruntuhkan mentalnya yang ditempa sewaktu dia masih belia,pandangan intimidasi itu kurang kuat bagi Naruto.

Kakashi terkejut,karena dia tidak menyangka pemuda akage itu tidak terintimidasi oleh pandangan tajam miliknya,sebenarnya dia heran dengan Naruto.Pemuda itu sangat misterius dengan ribuan misteri yang ada padanya,membuat dia semakin penasaran tentang jati dirinya itu.

"Ada apa denganmu,Naruto? Kau hampir membunuh saudaramu dan juga rekan setimmu"Kakashi melirik ke arah Satsuki dan Menma yang sepertinya masih dalam keterkejutannya.

Naruto memandang datar Kakashi,dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang dia katakan.Dia meninggalkan mereka semua dan memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan teriakan Kakashi,dia lebih memikirkan bagaimana cara dia keluar dari desa yang mengekangnya ini.

Kakashi menghela nafas pasrah,dia tidak menyangka teriakan dan nada menggertaknya tidak dipedulikan oleh salah satu muridnya itu.Matanya memandang sendu ke arah kedua muridnya itu,dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa murid berambut merahnya itu dapat melakukan perbuatan yang seperti ini.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"tanya Kakashi,dia memegang pundak Satsuki,karena menurutnya dialah yang paling terkejut dengan kejadian tadi.

Menma tersadar dari keterkejutannya,dia sama sekali tidak menyangka,dia yang seorang Kakak tidak bisa menuntun adiknya itu kejalan yang benar.Bagaimana mungkin dia kalah dengan adiknya dan bahkan dia hampir melukai teman setimnya.

"Sensei,apakah aku ini adalah saudara dan teman yang baik? Aku bahkan tidak dapat mengajarkan sesuatu yang baik kepada Otoutoku sendiri dan Jutsuku hampir melukai Satsuki-chan,apa pendapatmu tentangku Sensei?"tanya Menma yang menunduk dengan pandangan sendunya.

Kakashi memandang langit dengan tatapan hampa,dia seperti melihat masa lalunya saat ini kemudian menghela nafas panjang, "Menurutku kau mirip seseorang yang kukenal dan dia adalah orang yang pertama kali menyadarkanku dari kekangan masa lalu yang suram,jika kau bertanya pendapatku tentangmu,maka aku akan menjawab kau adalah Ninja yang hebat dengan semangatmu dan sifat optimismu,maka dengan itu semua suatu hari nanti kau akan menjadi Ninja yang kuat sama seperti Otousanmu"jawab Ninja ginpatsu (rambut perak) itu dan jawabannya membuat Menma kembali dengan jiwa yang penuh dengan semangat dan optimis.

Kakashi melirik ke arah Satsuki,dia sepertinya masih dalam keterkejutannya,perlahan-lahan liquid bening keluar dari kedua bola matanya dan itu membuat Ninja ginpatsu terkejut,karena baru pertama kalinya dia melihat murid perempuannya itu menangis seperti ini.Menangis dalam diam,itu sangat menyakitkan daripada menangis dengan bersuara.

Dalam benak Satsuki,dia merasa bahwa dia sebentar lagi akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga,seperti hari itu.Hari dimana seluruh anggota klannya dibantai dalam satu malam oleh Kakaknya sendiri dan hanya menyisakan dirinya dan adiknya,itu sangat membuatnya trauma. "Jika,kau ingin menangis,maka menangislah sekeras yang kau bisa,itu lebih baik dari menangis dalam diam.Menangislah,tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk melakukan hal itu"ucap Kakashi dan itu membuat Satsuki menangis sekeras yang dia bisa.

Malam Hari Di Konoha

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di pohon,di sekitar apartemen Satsuki,karena di pohon inilah,dia bisa menemukan ketenangan.Saat didimensinya,dia selalu berdiri di pohon ini,sambil memandangi bulan yang bersinar terang.

Dia merasakan beberapa chakra yang tidak pernah dia kenal, "Chakra ini,hm sekitar empat Ninja berlevel Jounin yang sedang menuju kemari"Naruto duduk di batang pohon dengan Sharingan yang memandang bulan,dia sedang menunggu kedatangan empat Ninja itu atau mungkin dia hanya tertarik apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di Konoha.

Empat bayangan melesat cepat di atas Naruto,dia melirik sekilas empat bayangan tersebut,sebelum dia menghilang dari tempatnya dengan kepulan asap sebagai pertanda bahwa dia menggunakan Shunsinnya untuk mengikuti keempat bayangan itu.

'Oto-nin,kenapa mereka berada di Konoha? Sebenarnya apa tujuan mereka itu'pikir Naruto,dia berhenti di dekat apartemen Satsuki,karena mereka juga berhenti di dekat apartemen rekan setimnya itu.

Keempat Oto-nin itu melesat cepat ke tempat Satsuki,mereka menghancurkan jendela apartemennya dan itu membuat Satsuki terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. "Satsuki-hime,ne kau akan kami bawa secara paksa ke tempat Orochimaru-sama"ucap Kunoichi berambut merah,dia memainkan serulingnya dan itu membuat seluruh anggota tubuh Satsuki tidak bisa digerakan.

Kunoichi itu melirik ke arah Oto-nin yang berbadan besar di antara mereka,dia menyuruhnya untuk memasukannya kedalam gentong yang di bawa olehnya.

"Jirobu,masukan dia kedalam Gentong Un no Kyoumo,dia akan di segel di dalam gentong itu untuk beberapa waktu"Jirobu hanya mendecih,karena dia tidak suka di perintah oleh perempuan.

"Jangan memerintahku Tayuya"balas Jirobu,sedangkan yang dibalas perkataannya memandang tidak suka dengan muka yang memerah, "Ka..kau,dasar gendut,Ninja jelek,diam saja kau dan turuti perintahku!!"ucap Tayuya dan itu membuat telinga Jirobu memanas mendengar umpatan Kunoichi itu.

Setelah Jirobu memasukannya kedalam Un no Kyoumo,keempat Oto-nin itu merangkai segel tangan untuk menyegel gentong itu, "YON JIGOKU NO FUUIN SHUME(EMPAT PILAR SEGEL NERAKA)".Jirobu membawa Un no Kyoumu,mereka melesat dengan cepat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu,karena mereka tidak mau berhadapan dengan Jounin dari Konoha,sebab itu akan sangat menyusahkan bagi mereka.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menyeringai,dia sepertinya telah menemukan hal yang menarik sebelum pergi dari desa ini. "Ne,Penculikan oleh Jounin dari desa Oto.Mereka memang sama seperti pemimpinnya yaitu menjijikan"dia menghilang dari tempatnya dengan menggunakan Shunsin.

Pemuda akage itu melesat cepat ke arah mereka,segel Zugaikotsu dia aktifkan sehingga sebagian tubuhnya di selimuti oleh Fuuin.Naruto memunculkan pedang Shikyou miliknya lalu menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul dibelakang salah satu Oto-nin.Dia menebas tubuh Oto-nin yang paling besar sehingga Jounin dari Otogakure itu berdarah,mata Jirobu membelak,dia sama sekali tidak merasakan chakra dari anak itu.

Mereka menjaga jarak dari Naruto,Sharingan miliknya bercahaya berwarna merah menyala,sehingga ia dapat melihat mereka,walaupun dikegelapan.Itu adalah salah satu keuntungan bagi si pengguna Sharingan. "Jounin dari Otogakure,kenapa kalian menculik rekan setimku?"tanya Naruto dengan nada datar.

Jirobu yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto mendecih tidak suka,karena dia sangat tidak menyukai seseorang yang lebih muda memanggilanya dengan nada tidak sopan.

"Kau,bicaralah dengan nada yang sopan,gaki!!"teriak Jirobu,memandang Naruto dengan tatapan intimidasi yang tinggi,akan tetapi tatapan itu tidak sama sekali berpengaruh kepadanya.

Naruto menyeringai,dia melihat segel kematian menjalar keseluruh tubuh Jirobu,Oto-nin itu terkejut,dia tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya.Dia berteriak dengan keras,karena Jounin Oto itu merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di seluruh tubuhnya dan itu membuat teman-temannya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi kepada Jirobu.

"Kau akan mati,karena segel kematian itu sudah menyelimuti tubuhmu"ucap pemuda akage itu,dia menatap Jirobu dengan pandangan jijik dan mengasihani dan itu membuat pria besar itu marah.

Dia segera melesat ke arah Naruto untuk memukulnya,tetapi sebelum dia mencapainya tubuh mengejang dan pandangan mulai memburam,sampai akhirnya dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri. "A..apa yang terjadi..pa.."sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata katanya,dia sudah tewas dengan darah yang mengalir dimulutnya.

Kidoumaru,pria bertangan empat itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang penuh dengan pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya,dia tahu Naruto itu bukanlah anak biasa,karena itu dia harus berhati-hati untuk menghadapinya.

"Dia ahli dalam Fuuinjutsu,terbukti dia memakai Fuuinjutsunya untuk membunuh Jirobu dengan pedang yang dipakainya,karena itu kalian jangan sampai terkena tebasan pedang itu,jika kalian terkena tebasan pedangnya,maka kalian akan berakhir seperti Jirobu"Kidoumaru memanggul gentong yang berisikan Satsuki didalamnya.

Tayuya tertawa kecil, "Kidoumaru,kurasa kau terlalu berhati-hati untuk menghadapinya,lebih baik kau pergi membawa Satsuki ke Orochimaru-sama,sedangkan aku dan kepala dua akan menghadapi gaki itu"ucap perempuan akage itu dengan percaya diri dan itu membuatnya mendecih tidak suka,sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu memikirkan gadis akage itu,karena dia sudah memperingatkannya.

Kidoumaru melesat pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya.Pemuda akage itu memandang datar ke arah mereka,dia memang seperti itu jika dia sudah menetapkan tujuannya dan sekarang tujuannya bukan untuk bersenang-senang ataupun menikmati suatu pertarungan,tujuannya sekarang adalah keluar dari Konoha dan mencapai tujuan lainnya.

"Namamu Tayuya bukan?"tanya Naruto,matanya terlihat hampa.Dia memang tidak peduli dengan pertarungan ini,karena prioritas utamanya sekarang adalah tujuannya dan itu akan didapatkan ketika dia berhasil melewati dua orang itu.

Tayuya menyeringai,dia memang sudah melihat segel yang menjalar di tubuh Naruto,akan tetapi dia tidak tahu pemuda akage itu mendapatkannya dari Orochimaru atau tidak,dia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal seperti itu.Segel kutukan menjalar di seluruh tubuh Tayuya.Dia sekarang sudah bertranformasi menjadi bentuk monster,perempuan itu merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU:DOKI"muncullah tiga monster yang memegang erat senjata dimasing-masing tangannya.Tayuya menyeringai,dia memainkan serulingnya lalu ketiga monster itu melesat menyerang Naruto secara serentak,ketiga monster itu mengayunkan masing-masing senjatanya untuk menyerang pemuda akage itu secara terus menerus.

Tayuya tertawa dalam hati,dia senang,karena dia melihat pemuda itu dalam kondisi yang sedang terdesak,'MAKYOU NO RAN'dimulut mosnter itu terciptalah roh yang mempunyai mulut yang banyak.Roh itu dapat memakan chakra ketika tubuh lawan mengenainya dan itu membuat Naruto kesulitan untuk menghadapi ketiganya.

Pemuda berkepala dua bernama Sakon dan Ukon itu menyeringai,dia sepertinya tidak perlu turun tangan untuk menghadapi anak itu.

'Tayuya benar,Kidoumaru sepertinya terlalu berhati-hati dengan gaki itu.Gaki itu berhasil membunuh Jirobu,karena dia itu hanya beruntung saja atau Jirobu terlalu payah,sebab badan gendutnya itu menghalangi dia untuk bergerak cepat sebagai ninja'batin Sakon dan Ukon, mereka menyeringai dan tertawa kecil.

Naruto menahan senjata salah satu monster doki milik Tayuya,dia menghindari serangannya lalu melompat ke atas,tetapi di atas terdapat kedua doki yang mengarahkan senjata mereka ke tubuh pemuda akage itu.Naruto dengan cepat menghindari kedua senjata yang mengarah kepadanya dengan Sharingan miliknya,dia dapat menghindari serangan secepat apapun,karena kemampuan Sharingan dapat memprediksi serangan tiga detik di masa depan.

Pedangnya dia ayunkan dengan cepat,menebas kedua Doki dengan horizontal.Kedua doki itu terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian lalu menghilang dengan kepulan asap tebal dan itu membuat lawannya terkejut.

'Dia memang bukan gaki biasa'pikir Sakon Ukon,tubuhnya bertransformasi menjadi monster setelah di selimuti oleh segel kutukan.

Naruto masih melayang di udara,dia merangkai segel sebelah tangan dengan cepat. "KATON SANRYUU HUASHI"terciptalah tiga Naga yang sangat besar dengan panjang sepuluh meter dan lebar hampir dua belas meter,mengarah kepada Tayuya dan Sakon Ukon.Mereka hanya menatap nanar jutsu yang Naruto keluarkan.

Duuar!!

Terciptalah ledakan yang cukup keras,Jutsu Naruto itu sangat besar dampaknya,asap tebal mengepul hingga ke langit malam.Kawah besar tercipta di dalam hutan,Naruto hanya menatap datar kawah besar yang tertutupi asap tebal tersebut.

Dia merasakan chakra dua orang yang menjadi lawannya,'Rupanya mereka masih hidup'batin Naruto mata Sharingannya bercahaya merah terang bertanda bahwa dia akan membunuh lawannya itu.

Dia melesat cepat turun dari batang pohon yang sudah terbakar,menuju musuh yang bersembunyi dibalik asap tebal. Kedua Jounin dari Otogakure itu menghela nafas,mereka selamat dari serangan kuat Naruto,mereka masih tidak menyangka musuh yang mereka anggap anak kecil mampu mengeluarkan jutsu semengerikan itu.

Tayuya merasakan chakra Naruto yang sedang melesat menuju kemari dan itu membuat dia waspada begitu juga dengan Sakon Ukon.Pemuda akage itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan menuju ke arah mereka,mata Sharingannya masih menyala terang dikepulan asap tebal dan segel tengkorak yang mereka lihat sudah menghilang dari sebagian tubuhnya.

"Kalian lumayan hebat,berhasil bertahan hidup dari jutsuku itu,akan tetapi kali ini,akan kupastikan kalian akan mati"ucap Naruto,dia melesat cepat ke arah Sakon Ukon yang sudah membelah diri mereka menjadi dua.

Pemuda akage itu mengalirkan chakra anginnya untuk mempertajam serangan pedang yang dipakainya.Sharingannya menajam,dia ayunkan pedangnya ke tubuh Sakon,tetapi dengan cepat Ukon menghalau serangan Naruto. Ukon menyerang Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya yang terdapat kuku yang sangat tajam,pemuda akage itu dengan cepat melompat ke atas untuk menghindari serangan Ukon,tetapi Sakon sudah bersiap menyerang Naruto di atas.Sakon menusukkan kuku tajamnya ketubuh pemuda akage itu,tetapi tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi sekumpulan kelelawar yang berterbangan ke langit,membuat Sakon terkejut.

Ditelinganya terdengarlah suara yang membuat Sakon mengejang ketakutan, "Kau tahu sebuah kesalahan,jika kau menatap Sharinganku"Naruto muncul di atas Sakon dengan pedang Shikyou yang dia arahkan ketubuh lawannya itu.

Sakon mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya,pemuda akage itu dengan cepat menarik pedang yang menancap dalam di tubuh Sakon.Dia menebas musuhnya itu berulang-ulang selama masih berada di udara.Tubuh Sakon terjatuh dengan nyawa yang sudah direnggut oleh Naruto.

'Anak itu,dia sudah berpengalaman dalam membunuh daripada aku'pikir Ukon,Naruto merangkai segel dengan sebelah tangan,dia akan mengeluarakan jutsu yang kuat untuk mengalahkan mereka berdua.

"KATON UZU SUKAOUTO"terciptalah pusaran api yang cukup luas dan besar melesat cepat ke arah mereka berdua.Kedua jounin Oto itu berlari dengan cepat untuk menghindari jutsu api milik Naruto,tetapi jutsu itu mengikuti mereka berdua kemanapun mereka pergi.

'Jutsu itu adalah jutsu yang akan mengikuti kemanapun targetnya pergi sampai si target terkena jutsu itu'batin Naruto,dia menutup matanya lalu membuka matanya kembali,ketika dia mendengar suara dentuman keras direrimbunan hutan.

 **~Bersambung~**


	17. chapter 17

1

2

3

(~START~)

 **)~{Leaving Konoha}~(**

Ukon berlari dengan cepat dari jutsu api milik Naruto,begitu juga dengan Tayuya,meskipun dia memiliki luka yang cukup parah,tetapi dia tidak mau menyerah,karena dia masih ingin hidup. "Itu...Jutsu apa itu?"tanya Ukon kepada rekan setimnya itu,tetapi rekan setimnya tidak menjawab.

Dia menengok ke samping dan tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari dengan cepat dia membalikan tubuhnya,dia melihat rekan setimnya itu terkapar dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya.Ukon berlari kearahnya,dia segera menggendong tubuh gadis itu lalu melesat cepat dari tempat tersebut.

"Baka,kenapa kau menolongku?"tanya Tayuya,Ukon menghela nafas panjang. "Karena kau...cih,aku tidak akan mengatakannya"wajah memerah,dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Tayuya dan itu membuat gadis itu kesal.

Terdengarlah suara kencang di belakang mereka.Kedua Jounin Oto itu merasakan panas di belakang mereka,seketika itu juga mereka tahu bahwa Jutsu Naruto berada di belakang mereka.Jutsu itu melesat cepat ke arah mereka,walaupun mereka sudah berusaha untuk menghindari Jutsu itu tetap saja Jutsu itu akan terus mengejar mereka.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHH!!!"terdengarlah teriakan yang sangat keras di dalam hutan dan itu membuat Naruto senang,karena dia tidak merasakan chakra kedua Jounin Oto itu lagi.

Pemuda akage itu menghilang dari tempat itu menggunakan Shunsin miliknya,dia melesat cepat untuk mengejar si tangan empat Kidoumaru dan menyelamatkan Satsuki dari dalam gentong aneh itu.Sharingan Naruto berputar lalu berhenti dengan cahaya terang berwarna merah menyalanya yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan bergetar ketakutan.

Kidoumaru melesat cepat,karena seperti dugaannya ketiga rekannya itu sudah tewas,karena dia sudah tidak merasakan lagi chakra teman-temannya itu. Dia menghela nafas panjang,dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya melesat cepat kearahnya,pria itu segera menghindari serangan musuhnya dengan cepat.

Matanya menajam,karena seperti dugaannya serangan itu adalah senjata ninja yaitu Fuma Shuriken yang di aliri chakra angin.Beberapa batang pohon yang menghalangi lesatan Fuma itu terpotong oleh bilah-bilah tajam dari Fuma Shuriken itu.Kidoumaru kembali terbelak,karena Fuma Shuriken itu mengganda menjadi dua dan lebih yang-mengejutkannya lagi,ditengah tengah lingkaran Fuma terdapat benang chakra yang menarik dua Fuma itu kembali kehadapan Kidoumaru.

Kidoumaru tidak dapat menghindarinya,karena dia berada di udara,sehingga dia tidak dapat bergerak bebas selayaknya di darat.Dua Fuma Shuriken itu menancap di tubuh Kidoumaru,pria bertangan empat itu mendecih tidak suka,dia mencabut dua Fuma Shuriken itu dari tubuhnya lalu bertransformasi menjadi monster setelah di selimuti oleh segel kutukan.

Naruto muncul dari balik rerimbunan dedaunan,dia menatap Kidoumaru dengan Sharingan miliknya dan pemuda bertangan empat itu juga menatap pemuda akage itu dengan mata kuning keemasan.pemuda akage itu melesat cepat ke arah Kidoumaru,pria bertangan empat itu menciptakan panah emas yang dicipatakan dari mulutnya dan menembakan panah miliknya untuk menyerang Naruto.

Panah itu menembus tubuh Naruto,tetapi tubuhnya berubah menjadi sekumpulan kelelawar lalu kembali membentuk tubuh Naruto.Kidoumaru mendecih tidak suka,karena dia tahu,dia sudah terkena Genjutsu milik Naruto.Pemuda akage itu melesat cepat ke arah pria bertangan empat itu.

Kidoumaru menembakan beberapa anak panah yang dibuatnya,Naruto menangkis panah-panah itu dengan cepat,dia sepertinya ingin segera mengalahkan Kidoumaru.Puluhan anak panah dia lesatkan untuk membunuh pemuda akage itu,beberapa anak panah berhasil menancap di tubuh Naruto.

Kidoumaru menyeringai,di merangkai segel tangan. "KUMO SHIBARI"terciptalah jaring laba-laba yang memperangkap tubuh Naruto,membuat tubuh pemuda akage itu menjadi tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berpijak.

Kidoumaru tertawa kecil, "Ini sudah berakhir"ucap pria bertangan delapan itu,sedangkan Naruto menatap datar Kidoumaru dengan Sharingan miliknya.

"Ya,ini memang sudah berakhir"balas Naruto dan itu membuat Kidoumaru tertawa terbaha-bahak,karena menganggap pemuda akage itu sudah menyerah.

Terdapat retakan kaca ditubuh Naruto dan itu membuat situasinya terbalik,Kidoumaru yang terperangkan dijaringnya sendiri sedangkan Naruto berada di tempat Kidoumaru.

"Ba...bagaimana bisa"pria bertangan delapan itu memperhatikan sekitarnya,dia tidak dapat menemukan sama sekali bekas pertarungannya dengan anak kecil itu.

"Kau sudah masuk kedalam Genjutsuku sedari tadi,karena suatu kesalahan,jika kau menatap Sharingan milikku ini"ucap Naruto,dia melompat ketempat Kidoumaru lalu menusukkan pedangnya ketubuh pria bertangan empat itu.

"AAAAAARRGGHHH"terdengarlah teriakan keras Kidoumaru sebelum dia mati.

Naruto membelah Gentong yang mengurung Satsuki,dia menghela nafas,karena dia melihat gadis itu tertidur dengan lelapnya di dalam gentong yang mengurung dirinya.Naruto mengeluarkan gadis itu dari dalam gentong lalu menidurkannya dibawah pohon.

Sharingan miliknya dinonaktifkan,dia menatap datar Satsuki.Gadis itu membuka kedua mata beriris onyxnya,dia menatap nanar Naruto.Liquid bening mengalir di kedua mata gadis itu,dia memeluk pemuda yang berada dihadapannyan dengan erat,karena dia takut.Takut,kalau pemuda berada dihadapannya ini hanyalah ilusi.

'Naruto-kun...aku takut..aku takut kau berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak kukenal lagi...'dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya,dia tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengatakan kepadanya,dia hanya mengatakannya di dalam hati.

Naruto tersentak,karena baru pertama kali ini ada seorang gadis yang berani memeluknya tanpa seizin darinya,bahkan dia sekalipun tidak akan berani melakukannya.

Dia,yah dia,dia adalah teman pertamanya,dia seorang gadis berambut indah.Dia berasal dari klan Uchiha,gadis itu bernama Tsuki,Uchiha Tsuki. "Apakah ini sudah cukup?"tanya Naruto dengan nada yang datar dan itu cukup mengagetkan bagi gadis tersebut.

Satsuki melepas pelukannya dengan terpaksa,mata beriris hitamnya menatap mata beriris hijau toska yang indah.Mata hitam yang masih mengalirkan liquid bening itu menatap sayu Naruto,dia merasa tenang jika dia menatap mata hijau toska milik pemuda itu.

Pemuda akage itu mengusap kedua mata hitam yang masih mengalirkan air mata,membuat sang Uchiha hime tersipu malu,wajahnya dia palingkan dari pemuda yang berada dihadapannya.

"Pulanglah"ucap Naruto,dia berjalan menjauhi Satsuki,sementara gadis itu menyerngit bingung,karena sepengetahuannya jalan pulang ke Konoha bukanlah ke arah sana.

Satsuki beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berlari menyusul Naruto,dia memegang tangan pemuda akage itu dengan erat. "Bukankah jalan pulang ke Konoha bukan ke arah sana?"tanya Satsuki,wajah Naruto tertutupi oleh rambut merahnya,membuat sang Uchiha-hime tidak bisa melihat raut wajah Naruto.

"Aku akan pergi dari desa itu"jawab Naruto,dia menarik tangannya dari genggaman erat Satsuki.

Mata Satsuki membelak,karena dia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan meninggalkan Konoha,dia harus memastikannya lagi,karena dia berharap bahwa perkataan Naruto hanya gurauan belaka. "Kau berguraukan,Naruto.Kau tidak benar-benar meninggalkan Konohakan?"tanya Satsuki,karena jauh dilubuk hatinya dia tidak ingin kehilangannya,karena jika berada di dekat pemuda itu,dia bisa melupakan kebencian kepada Kakaknya dan itu membuatnya sangat nyaman.

Naruto tidak menggubris pertanyaan Satsuki dia hanya berjalan lurus kedepan,tidak peduli dengan umpatan dan teriakan gadis itu yang gadis itu lontarkan kepadanya.Dia hanya peduli terhadap beberapa hal yang menjadi tujuannya,pertama berlatih,kedua mencari kekuatan baru,ketiga menghabisi siapa saja yang ingin menghalangi jalannya,dan yang terakhir,keempat menyelesaikan misi yang sempat tertunda yaitu menghabisi seluruh anggota teroris internasional,Akatsuki.

Naruto melirik ke arah Satsuki,dia tersenyum simpul.Dia tersenyum,aneh sejak kapan dia tersenyum seperti ini,sejak dia sudah tidak ada,dia tidak pernah tersenyum,mungkin hanya menyeringai yang biasa dia lakukan tidak pernah sampai tersenyum.

"Bukankah kau bahagia,jika aku tidak ada"ucap pemuda akage itu melanjutkan jalannya,tetapi ada suara yang menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Apa maksudmu,aku bahagia jika kau tidak ada.Jangan bercanda Naruto-kun!!!..."teriak Satsuki kembali,sepertinya dia sudah kehabisan kesabaran untuk menghadapi pemuda itu dan apa tadi,Naruto-kun,kenapa dia memakai akhiran –kun.Dia sebenarnya juga tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa memanggil nama Naruto seperti itu,karena gadis itu merasa malu,dia palingkan wajahnya dari Naruto yang berbalik menatap dirinya Naruto berbalik memandangi gadis itu,dia hanya penasaran tentang seorang gadis yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. "A..aku sama sekali tidak bahagia,ji..jika kau tidak ada disampingku"lanjutnya dengan nada lirih,tanpa sepengetahuannya gadis itu menangis,derai air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Pemuda akage itu menyerngit heran,bukankah dia seharusnya bahagia,karena sepengetahuannya,gadis itu selalu kesal jika dia menggoda atau bercanda dengannya.

"Kenapa?.. Kenapa kau tidak bahagia,jika aku tidak berada disampingmu? Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapamu"tanya Naruto dan itu membuat rona merah di wajah Satsuki,dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan pemuda akage itu.

"Ka..karena,kita teman.Yah! karena,kita teman,makanya aku akan kesepian,jika kau tidak ada disampingku.."tatap Satsuki menyendu,dia menatap sayu Naruto, "Ka..karena itu,aku mohon tolong,jangan tinggalkan aku,Naruto-kun"ucap Satsuki,dia tidak tahu,entah kenapa dia sangat gugup untuk berbicara dengan Naruto saat ini.

Pemuda akage itu menatap datar Satsuki,dia tidak pernah mendapat perhatian seperti ini bahkan gadis itu tidak berbicara apa-apa ketika dia hampir meninggalkan Anbu Ne,karena dia sudah merasa muak dengan Danzo.Dia merasa,kalau dia dan rekan-rekannya tidak dianggap sebagai manusia,melainkan sebagai binatang dan senjata yang bisa dia permainkan seenaknya,akan tetapi yang membuat dia masih bertahan di Anbu Ne adalah kekuatan,dia mengincar kekuatan untuk membalasnya suatu hari nanti.

Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Satsuki lalu muncul dibelakangnya menggunakan Shunsin miliknya. Dia memeluk pinggang Satsuki dengan erat,pemuda akage itu mencium tengkuknya dan merasakan aroma khas miliknya,aroma itu sangat disukai oleh Naruto. "Untuk kali ini,gommen ne dan arigato"pemuda akage itu memukul kuat tengkuk Satsuki hingga membuat dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Dia menggendong Satsuki dengan gaya bridal style lalu menaruhnya di bawah pohon yang rindang,dia menatap gadis itu sekilas,dia tidak tahu mengapa rasanya dia berat untuk meninggalkannya,akan tetapi demi tujuannya maka dia akan mengobarkan apapun.

"Sekali lagi,gommennesai Satsuki"Sharingan Naruto berevolusi menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan tahap terakhir. "ITEN SURU"pemuda akage menghilang dari tempat itu dalam sekejap meninggalkan hitai atei Konoha disamping Satsuki tanpa diketahui oleh pemuda itu,tangan putih mulusnya memegang erat hitai atei Naruto.

Di Konoha

Yondaime Hokage memijit pelipisnya,karena dia tidak tahu mengapa dia mendapat panggilan dari seluruh tetua Desa. "Ada apa,sampai-sampai aku harus dipanggil oleh kalian kemari?"tanya Minato yang sudah memasuki ruang pertemuan.

Koharu menatap serius kepada Minato, "Ada yang menculik Uchiha Satsuki.Intelijenku mengatakan bahwa yang menculik putri Uchiha itu berasal dari Jounin Otogakure dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah anak bungsumu juga menghilang dari desa,kemungkinan besar dia juga diculik oleh Jouni Oto itu"ucap Koharu membuat Minato terkejut,segera dia mempersiapkan Anbu Black Opps untuk mencari keberadaan Satsuki dan Naruto.

Minato menatap serius puluhan Anbu Black Opps yang berlutut dihadapannya,dia menatap tajam salah satu Anbu Black Opps yang merupakan pemimpin seluruh Anbu Khusus Hokage itu. "Ryuu,cari Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Satsuki dan tangkap Ninja yang menculik kedua anak itu!!"perintah Minato,seluruh Anbu Black Opps menghilang menggunakan Shunsin mereka.

Minato menghela nafas panjang,tetapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah bukankah Naruto itu mantan pemimpin Anbu Ne dan Black Opps yang notabanenya adalah salah satu Ninja terkuat yang berada di Konoha di dimensi lain,akan tetapi kenapa dia bisa diculik.

'Apakah Jouni Oto itu sangat kuat,sampai Naruto bisa di culik'pikir Minato.

Di Hutan Perbatasan Konoha

Anbu Black Opps menemukan beberapa mayat Jouni Oto yang saling berjauhan yang satu dengan lainnya,Taichou dari para Anbu Black Opps itu menarik sebuah kesimpulan bahwa mereka semua telah terlibat dalam sebuah pertarungan sengit.

Para Anbu Black Opps mulai berpencar di sekitar mayat Jounin Oto dan akhirnya dia menemukan Satsuki yang tidak sadarkan diri dibawah pohon rindang diperbatasan antara Konoha dan Suna.

Anbu Black Opps dengan cepat membawa tubuh Satsuki yang tidak sadarkan diri ke RS.Konoha dan segera melapor ke Yondaime Hokage tentang apa yang terjadi diperbatasan Hutan Konoha.

Mata Minato menatap tajam laporan yang berasal dari pemimpin Anbu Black Opps.Laporan itu merupakan perincian tentang kejadian yang pemimpin Anbu Black Opps lihat di perbatasan hutan antara Konoha dan Suna,akan tetapi yang membuat Yondaime berpikir keras adalah,pertarungan antara Ninja Oto dan Ninja yang dia tidak ketahui,siapa Ninja itu sebenarnya,dia menduga Naruto yang dapat melakukan itu semua.

Anak itu tidak mungkin kalah dengan mudah,dia adalah mantan pemimpin Anbu,dia merasa bahwa mantan Anbu Ne dan Black Opps itu tidak di culik melaikan dia sengaja untuk mengira dirinya di culik oleh Anbu Oto,karena jika di culik oleh Ninja Oto pasti Naruto dapat ditemukan di sekitar perbatasan antara hutan Konoha dan Suna dengan kata lain,anak itu,dia ingin keluar dari Desa Konoha.

'Apa tujuan anak itu meninggalkan desa ini?'pikir Minato bertanya-tanya,dia mendengar suara ketukan pintu.Yondaime memerintahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu itu untuk memasuki ruangannya.

Dia melihat beberapa mantan Genin yang sekarang sudah menjadi Chunin,Minato tersenyum simpul,ketika dia melihat Menma yang sekarang sudah menjadi Chunin,akan tetapi sepertinya anak itu masih tidak terima,kalau adiknya belum ditemukan oleh Anbu kepercayaannya.Anak sulungnya itu memang sangat menyayangi adiknya,walaupun dia sering sekali bertengkar oleh pemuda akage itu.

Yondaime berubah pandangan matanya menjadi pandangan mata yang tegas dan berwibawa kepada mereka.Dia ingin menunjukan aura kewibawaannya kepada beberapa Chunin tersebut. "Akimichi Chouji,Hyuga Neji,Nara Shikamaru,Inuzuka Kiba,dan Namikaze Menma.Aku perintahkan kalian untuk mencari rekan kalian yang menghilang,karena suatu insiden tertentu..."mata Minato tertutup lalu terbuka kembali dengan pandangan mata yang menajam, "mencari Namikaze Naruto"perintahnya dengan tegas,Menma yang mendengar perintah Ayahnya langsung tersenyum cerah,karena dengan perintah ini dia dapat menemukan adik bodohnya itu dengan kekuatannya dan juga teman-teman yang membantu dirinya.

 **~Bersambung~**

 **Biodata Taichou Anbu Khusus**

-Nama:Uzumaki Naruto

-Code Name:Yuuki

-Julukan:Yuuki no Ninja (HantuNinja)

-Senjata:Shikyou no Ken (PedangKematian)

-Elemen Chakra:Katon,Suiton,dan Futon

-Kekai Genkai:Sharingan dan Hyouton

-Keahlian Khusus:Fuuinjutsu

 **Ini dia Biodata dari Naruto,haha gomen terlambat ngirim biodata si kapten anbu muda ini**


	18. chapter 18

1

2

3

~(START)~

 **~}Misi Rank-S{~**

Yondaime melirik ke arah Menma,dia tahu,kalau anaknya itu sedang bergembira dengan misi yang dia berikan kepada dirinya dan juga teman-temannya,akan tetapi dia juga harus memberikan hipotesisnya kepada anak sulungnya itu.

"Akan tetapi,mungkin ini misi yang tidak mudah bagi kalian,karena kalian baru saja dilantik menjadi Chunin..."Minato menutup matanya kembali, "Jujur saja ini misi Rank-A dan sewaktu-waktu dapat menjadi misi Rank-S"perkataan Yondaime membuat mereka terkejut,karena di dalam pikiran mereka,apakah Hokage sudah hilang akal,karena memberikan misi yang mungkin saja akan membuat mereka tewas,kecuali Menma,akan tetapi dia juga sempat berpikiran sama-dengan teman-temannya dan pikiran itu dia hilangkan dengan cepat,karena dia harus menyelamatkan adiknya itu.

Yondaime menatap datar mereka,dia harus melihat mental dari Ninja-ninja mudanya itu,dia tidak mau kalau hipotesisnya itu benar,maka kemungkinan besar nyawa mereka akan terancam oleh anak angkatnya itu.Dia mencurigai Naruto akan berkhianat kepada Konoha dan kenapa dia memberikan misi kepada mereka,itu karena dia ingin melihat,apakah anak sulungnya mampu membawa adiknya itu pulang ke Konoha atau tidak,dia ingin memberikan kesempatan kepada Menma sebagai Kakak angkat dari Naruto.

Dia juga mempunyai rencana cadangan jika Menma tidak berhasil membawa pulang Naruto yaitu dengan menyuruh Anbu Black Opps kepercayaannya untuk membawa pulang Naruto dengan paksa bagaimanapun caranya,dia hanya tidak ingin anak bungsunya itu kehilangan jalan kebenaran dari dirinya sendiri.

"Jika,kalian tidak kembali dari Konoha selama 5 jam tiga puluh menit atau lebih dari waktu yang telah ditentukan maka aku akan mengerahkan Anbu Khusus untuk mencari kalian dan pemimpin dari kelompok ini adalah..."Minato menutup matanya kembali lalu membuka matanya dengan pandangan tajam,dia melirik ke arah Akimichi Chouji.

'Anak dari klan Akimichi itu sepertinya cocok menjadi pemimpin,mengingat kalau dia dapat berpikir seribu kali lebih cepat dari teman-teman seusianya'pikir Minato.

"Akimichi Chouji,kau yang akan memimpin kelompok ini"perintahnya lalu mereka membubarkan diri untuk mempersiapkan segala yang mereka butuhkan untuk misi ini.

At Gate Konohagakure

Di gerbang Konoha terdapat beberapa Chunin yang sudah siap untuk menjalankan misi Khusus dari Hokage.Menma mendengar suara seorang gadis yang sepertinya sangat dikenali olehnya,matanya menyipit dia melihat gadis berambut panjang yang berlari cepat menuju kearahnya.

"Sat..Satsuki-chan"gumam Menma,gadis itu menormalkan deru nafasnya yang tidak beraturan ketika dia berlari sekuat tenaganya untuk bertemu dengan rekannya itu.

Menma menyerngit bingung,kenapa gadis ini berlari dengan kecepatan yang dia paksakan hanya untuk menemuinya,pasti ada alasan untuk semua itu,tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha Satsuki berlari sepecepat itu hanya untuk menemui dirinya bukan.

"Ne,Satsuki-chan ada-apa? Tidak mungkin kau berlari secepat itu hanya untuk menemuiku bukan?"tanya Menma dengan nada yang menggoda dan itu membuatnya sedikit agak kesal,akan tetapi dia hilangkan kekesalannya,karena bukan waktunya untuk itu.

Satsuki memberikan hitai atei Konoha berwarna hitam kepada Menma.Gadis itu menatap sendu hitai atei berwarna hitam gelap tersebut, "Itu hitai atei Naruto-kun,jika dia kembali ke Konoha berikan ini kepadanya dan juga..."sebenarnya dia tidak mau mengatakan kata ini kepada Menma,karena harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakan kata itu,akan tetapi sekarang harga dirinya tidak berarti lagi baginya,jika pemuda itu sudah tidak berada disisinya.

"Shite kudasai...bawa Naruto-kun kembali ke Konoha"Satsuki menundukan punggungnya di hadapan Menma,dia terkejut,pemuda itu tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang berada dihadapanya itu menunduk dan meminta tolong kepadanya hanya untuk membawa saudaranya itu kembali kedesanya.

Dia memegang erat hitai atei itu hingga tangannya mengeluarkan darah dan itu membuat Satsuki terkejut begitu juga dengan anggota kelompok yang berdiri dibelakangnya,mereka semua tidak menyangka pemuda itu akan melakukan hal tersebut.

"Menma tanganmu..."perkataan Satsuki terhenti oleh perkataan Menma.

"Aku bersumpah terhadap darah yang mengalir dari tanganku...Aku Namikaze Menma dengan ini menyatakan sumpah seumur hidupku...Aku tidak akan menjadi Hokage,jika...Aku belum berhasil membawa pulang Otoutoku kembali ke Konohagakure no Sato"senyum cerah menawan terpatri di bibir putra sulung Hokage,janji itu sangat mengejutkan bagi mereka yang mendengarnya.

"Karena itu..."Menma mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata Satsuki,pemuda itu menatap gadis Uchiha dengan pandangan tekad dan semangat,gadis itu seperti merasakan tekad dan semangat yang membara ketika dia menatap mata safir indahnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi,jika kau ingin membawa pulang Naruto,kau harus menjadi kuat.Jangan hanya bisa merengek dan menangis,karena itu tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa,kecuali hanya kesedihan dan ratapan penyesalan yang kau dapatkan"ucap Menma,dia kembali tersenyum dengan hangat lalu berlari menyusul teman-temanya.

Satsuki mendecih tidak suka dengan perkataan Menma yang menasehati dirinya,itu seperti bukan dirinya saja, "Dasar,Menma no Baka"umpat gadis itu disertai dengan senyuman yang menawan.

Di Pedalaman Hutan

Chouji menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu juga dengan rekan-rekannya,dia sebagai ketua harus memiliki rencana yang matang untuk menghadapi musuh yang sewaktu-waktu akan menghadang mereka,mengingat misi ini adalah misi yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menjadi misi Rank-S,kenapa Hokage memerintahkan mereka untuk melakukan misi yang seberbahaya ini.Apakah Yodaime ingin mengorbankan mereka atau dia mempunyai alasan lain dibalik misi ini.

Pikirannya terus bertautan,akan tetapi dia tidak boleh terlarut dalam pikiran kelamnya.Dia juga harus memikirkan hal lain yang jauh lebih penti daripada ketakutannya yaitu teman-temannya, "Aku mempunyai rencana yang mungkin dengan rencana ini kita bisa meminimalisasi kecelakaan ataupun luka dalam misi ini,karena tidak menutup kemungkinan kita akan mendapatkan cedera yang cukup fatal mengingat misi ini adalah misi Rank-A yang sewaktu-waktu akan menjadi misi Rank-S"Chouji menatap tajam ke arah anggotanya.

Chouji menunjuk ke arah Neji, "Neji,kau akan diposisi paling depan,karena dengan Byakuganmu kau dapat melihat sesuatu yang kita tidak bisa lihat lalu Kiba,kau akan berada disamping kanan Shikamaru,karena dengan kemampuanmu kau cukup membantu jika situasi yang tidak memungkinkan,sedangkan Shikamaru kau akan berada di tengah-tengah untuk mendukung aku,Neji,dan kiba jika ada penyerangan kau dapat menghentikannya dengan Kagemane milikmu dan aku akan berada di samping kirimu"Chouji menatap ke arah Menma.

"Kau Menma,kau akan berada di belakang Shikamaru,karena kau akan menjadi kunci ketika Neji,Kiba,dan aku dalam keadaan terdesak dengan kemampuan Kage Bunshinmu,kau akan sangat membantu dengan menambah jumlah anggota dalam sekejap,akan tetapi..."Chouji menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, "Akan tetapi apa?"tanya Menma,karena dia ingin tahu kelanjutan dari perkataan pemuda itu.

"Kemampuanmu itu hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian musuh dan saat musuh teralihkan oleh bunshinmu kita harus cepat lari untuk menghindari pertempuran kelanjutan dan juga luka akibat pertarungan tersebut,karena misi ini,menurut hipotesisku,ini adalah misi yang sangat berbahaya dengan nyawa sebagai taruhannya.Aku mungkin...tidak bisa bertanggung jawab atas nyawa yang melayang dibawah kepemimpinanku ini,jadi kita harus melaksanakan misi ini dengan menghindari pertempuran 98%"ucap Chouji dan diberi anggukan oleh yang lain.

Mereka dengan cepat membentuk formasi yang sudah ditentukan oleh pemuda berklan Akimichi itu,mereka semua menyerngit heran,karena tidak ada musuh yang menghadapi mereka sampai di hutan perbatasan antara Konoha dan Suna.

"Jangan mengalihkan pengawasan kalian dari lingkungan sekitar,tetap waspada dengan keadaan apapun"ucap Chouji,karena dia juga tidak ingin berleha-leha,walaupun dengan keadaan yang masih terbilang aman ini.

Chouji menatap punggung Neji,sepertinya dia dalam keadaan yang tidak sehat,bukan,dia sewaktu di Kantor Hokage pemuda itu baik-baik saja,tetapi kenapa dia seperti orang yang menahan rasa sakit. "Ada apa Neji?"tanya pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

Neji menyerngit dengan beberapa tetes keringat mengalir dipelipisnya,'Ada yang tidak beres disini'pikir Chouji.

"Ada yang aneh"jawab Neji membuat yang lain menyerngit heran.pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Adapa apa Neji?"tanya Kiba dengan Akamaru yang menggeram kesal dan itu membuat Kiba menyerngit bingung,karena sepengatahuannya,dia tidak berbuat apapun yang membuat anjing itu kesal.

"Kita telah terjebak..."Neji menghela nafas panjang,dia menonaktifkan byakugannya dan itu membuat mereka tambah bingung,karena pemuda itu memberitahukan sesuatu yang setangah-setengah.

"Apa maksudmu Hyuga?"tanya Menma,dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat,karena dia tidak berminat untuk bermain teka-teki sekarang ini.

Neji menatap tajam Menma begitu juga dengannya, "Kita telah dijebak sejak awal,sejak kita memasuki hutan perbatasan antara Konoha dengan Suna,seseorang telah memasangi Fuuin tertentu yang membuat Byakuganku terkecoh dan pada akhirnya kita telah melewati jalur yang tidak seharusnya"jawab Neji,dia menghela nafas panjang Menma sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataan Ninja berklan Hyuga ini,apa maksud dari jawaban teman seanggotannya ini.

"Berkatalah dengan jelas Hyuga dan langsung keintinya saja"ucap putra Hokage itu,giginya saling bergemelatuk tanda dia sedang menahan amarahnya.

Perkataan Neji dihentikan oleh Chouji, "Kita telah memasuki wilayah Suna tanpa izin dari pihak Konoha dengan kata lain,tanpa bukti ataupun surat keputusan dari desa Konoha maka kita dianggap sedang memata-matai atau melakukan sesuatu hal yang buruk terhadap desa Suna"matanya menajam, "Kita mungkin saja akan dihukum atau dipenjara di penjara khusus Suna"ucap Chouji.

Menma terkejut begitu juga dengan yang lainnya,jadi itu yang dimaksud dengan misi Rank-S yaitu melaksanakan misi dengan taruhan nyawa, "Lebih buruk daripada itu,kita akan dihukum mati,karena melanggar perjanjian teritorial desa lain,karena itu kita harus secepatnya pergi dari wilayah ini"ucap Neji.

Putra Hokage itu menyerngit tidak suka,karena merasa bahwa dia tidak melakukan usaha apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia cari yaitu adiknya. "Aku tidak akan kembali,sebelum membawa pulang Otouto no Baka itu"ucap Menma.

"Kau jangan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membahayakan tim ini Menma,kita sekarang dalam situasi yang terbilang mematikan dan sewaktu-waktu dapat membunuh kita kapan saja,jadi jangan membahayakan dirimu sendiri dan kelompok ini,karena pasti aku akan mendapatkan hukuman dari Yondaime,jika aku tidak membawa kalian ke Konoha dengan selamat"ucap Chouji dia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya hingga memutih, "Karena aku adalah Ketua dari kelompok ini,jadi aku yang memutuskan apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan dan lagi kita masih Chunin,sebenarnya aku sudah menarik kesimpulan dari misi Rank-A yang akan menjadi misi Rank-S ini,misi ini adalah misi untuk menentukan titik penjebakan musuh yang cukup berbahaya dan akan menjadi misi Rank-S jika kita berhadapan dengan musuh atau kita sudah dijebak oleh jebakan musuh yang sangat berbahaya.Itulah kesimpulan yang kudapatkan,jadi sekarang misi ini sudah menjadi misi Rank-S,kita harus bertahan hidup,karena aku tidak mau mati muda"ucap Chouji menjelaskan arti misi yang tersembunyi.

Pemuda berklan Namikaze itu menghela nafas,dia memang kecewa,karena tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari,akan tetapi yang lebih penting daripada itu adalah keselamatan teman-temannya.

"Baiklah,aku mengerti.Sekarang kita harus kembali ke Konoha dengan selamat"ucap Menma,mereka semua dengan cepat kembali ketitik awal mereka,akan tetapi beberapa kunai yang diikatkan kertas peledak menancap di batang pohon yang di pijaki beberapa Chunin tersebut.

Mereka membelak dengan cepat dia menghindari Kunai tersebut,tetapi sudah terlambat.Ledakan cukup besar terjadi membuat beberapa luka di tubuh mereka.

"Kuso,ini benar-benar misi Rank-S"umpat Shikamaru.

Menma terhempas beberapa meter dari tempat yang dipijakinya,tubuhnya terdapat beberapa luka bakar yang cukup serius. "Cih,Jounin dari Sunagakure"desis Menma,dia menatap tajam ke arah sekumpulan Suna-nin tersebut,di dalam hatinya dia terus mengumpati Suna-nin yang mengelilinginya.

Chouji membesarkan salah satu tangannya untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari ledakan kertas peledak yang diikatkan di beberapa kunai yang menancap di batang pohon yang dipijaki olehnya,dia terus merutuki kecerobohannya yang tidak bisa mengarahkan mereka untuk segera keluar dari wilayah Sunagakure dan pada akhirnya mereka ditemukan oleh Sunanin yang menjaga perbatasan daerah.

Kiba menggeram kesal,karena Shiro inunya tidak membantunya sama sekali untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari ledakan tersebut dan malah mementingkan dirinya daripada tuannya. "Ggrrghh,anjing bodoh itu akanku deportasi dari rumahku nanti agar kau tidak boleh memasuki rumahku seumur hidupmu Akamaru"umpat Ninja itu melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada anjing kecil berwarna putih itu.

"KAITEN"Neji melindungi dirinya dengan menggunakan teknik rahasia dari klannya,dia menatap tajam beberapa Suna-nin yang mengelilingi dirinya itu lalu mendecih tidak suka dengan keadaanya yang seperti ini.

Muncullah ombak pasir yang menenggelamkan mereka semua dalam lautan pasir yang cukup luas.Menma membelak,dia tidak tahu sekarang harus bagaimana,akan tetapi dia ingat jutsu yang cukup kuat untuk membantu mereka keluar dari wilayah ini.

Menma dengan cepat merangkai segel tangan lalu menghentakannya ke tanah."KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU"tempat tersebut tertutupi oleh kepulan asap yang cukup tebal menghalangi jarak pandang Suna-nin.

Mereka terkejut,karena yang berdiri dihadapan mereka semua adalah Katak raksasa,hewan itu berwarna merah dengan jubah berwarna hitam.Menma tersenyum penuh kemenangan,dibelakangnya terdapat teman-temannya yang berdiri di atas kepala Katak tersebut.

"Wow,Menma bagaimana kau mendapatkan Katak raksasa ini.Bagaimana kalau kita barter saja,kau mendapatkan anjing bodoh ini..."Kiba menunjuk Akamaru yang menggeram kesal kepadanya, "Sementara aku akan mendapatkan hewan besar ini"lanjut pemuda berklan Inuzuka itu.

"Khe,aku tidak mau,akan tetapi yang lebih penting daripada itu semua adalah kita harus-cepat keluar dari wilayah Sunagakure,ayo Gamabunta-sama kita harus kabur dari wilayah berbahaya ini!"teriak Menma yang bersedekap dengan angkuhnya.

"Kau hebat Menma"puji Neji dengan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Yare,yare Baiklah Gaki"Katak raksasa itu melompati satu tempat ketempat yang lain dan menghindari serangan dari puluhan Suna-nin dengan cepat.

Beberapa Suna-nin membelak,karena mereka tahu bahwa Kuchiyose itu adalah milik dari salah satu legenda sannin. "Bagaimana bisa gaki itu memiliki Kuchiyose salah satu sannin yang melegenda,sungguh mengejutkan"gumam Suna-nin tersebut begitu juga dengan yang lainnya,sementara anak yang menggunakan jutsu pasir itu hanya menyeringai ketika musuhnya dapat lolos dari serangan mautnya.

"Ne,Anikinya juga cukup menarik"gumam pemuda berambut merah maroon tersebut.

Di Konohagakure

Minato menghela nafas,dia tidak menyangka bahwa mereka berhasil lolos dari kematian.Dia sungguh bersyukur,karena mereka berhasil selamat dari wilayah Sunagakure dan juga,dia akhirnya bisa menarik kesimpulan yang cukup membuktikan kebenaran hipotesisnya bahwa anak bungsunya itu memang meninggalkan Konoha dengan keinginannya sendiri.

"Tujuanmu,apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya hingga kau ingin meninggalkan desa ini?"gumam Yondaime,dia melirik ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka menampilkan sesosok pria paruh baya berambut putih.Dia adalah salah satu Sannin yang melegenda Jiraiya no Gama Sannin.

"Ada apa Sensei kemari?"tanya Minato,karena tidak biasanya Jiraiya mendatangi dirinya jika tidak ada sesuatu hal yang penting.

Jiraiya menatap ke arah Jendela yang terbuka lebar,di luar jendela dia melihat langit senja yang menurutnya cukup indah. "Organisasi yang mengumpulkan para Bijuu akan aktif bergerak tiga tahun kemudian.Mereka kemungkinan besar sedang mencari anggota dari kriminal Rank-S,karena itu mereka menghentikan aksinya"ucap pria paruh baya itu.

Minato menatap serius ke arah Jiraiya,dia butuh informasi yang lebih mendetail tentang organisasi ini. "Organisasi itu akan bergerak setelah tiga tahun kemudian,kurasa aku harus mengetatkan penjagaan Anbu untuk menjaga Menma"balas Yondaime.

Jiraiya menghela nafas,dia menduduki meja kerja Hokage kemudian menatap tajam ke arah muridnya itu. "Jangan,kurasa Menma tidak akan setuju,jika kau merenggut kebebasannya dengan memperketat penjagaan Anbu"Gama Sannin itu menaruh salah satu novel ciptaannya di meja kerja Minato.

'Itu novel terbaru Icha-Icha Paradise ke lima'pikir Yondaime,dia sungguh terkejut bahwa senseinya akan memberikan novel langka itu kepadanya secara gratis.

"Karena itu,lebih efektif jika aku yang akan melatih anakmu itu.Dia sudah diramalkan akan membawa perdamaian di dunia Shinobi,akan lebih bagus jika dia tidak dikekang,tetapi diberi kebebasan untuk melihat dunia luar agar dia tahu apa itu dunia dan Shinobi sebenarnya"lanjut Jiraiya lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke jendela.

"Jadi,apa keputusanmu Minato?"tanya Jiraiya.

Pria itu tersenyum simpul, "Kurasa kau ada benarnya Sensei,kau boleh melatihnya"jawab Minato,Sang Sannin itu tersenyum lebar,karena dia sudah puas akan jawaban muridnya.

At Place Satsuki

Satsuki mengelap keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya,sudah beberapa hari ini dia berguru kepada salah satu sannin yang terkenal akan medic-ninnya yaitu Senju Tsunade.Dia berusaha keras untuk berlatih medic-nin dan Strogest Human yang dimiliki oleh sannin tersebut,matanya menatap datar cahaya hijau yang menyinari kedua tangannya.

Cahaya itu menyembuhkan luka yang diderita oleh salah satu ninja Konoha,dia tersenyum hangat,akhirnya dia berhasil menguasai medic-nin.'Tunggu aku Naruto-kun,aku pasti akan membawamu pulang'pikir Satsuki.

Di Hutan Terdalam Perbatasan Konoha

Naruto menatap datar api unggun yang dia ciptakan untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya lalu beralih menatap bulan purnama yang terlihat sangat terang.Dia memainkan Kunai yang digenggamnya lalu melemparkannya hingga menancap tepat dikepala ular yang berbisa iti.

"Ular yang malang,seharusnya kau menjauh dari pandanganku,karena kalau tidak kau akan kumusnahkan"ucap pemuda akage itu.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya,dia menyeringai. "Sudah saatnya aku keluar dari tempat ini dan berlatih di dimensi yang kuciptakan,dimensi Fuuin"gumam pemuda akage itu,dibawahnya terciptalah segel yang mengelilingi sebagian hutan perbatasan tersebut.

"FUUIN HANTO JIGEN KAGAMI"pemuda akage itu menghilang dari tempat tersebut,meninggalkan api unggun yang masih menyala.

 **~Bersambung~**

 **Haha gk terasa author udah nulis nih fanfic satu chap perhari,jd author akan beristirahat selama beberapa waktu yg tdk bisa di tentukan jd nih fanfic gk update dulu.**

 **See You Next Time**

 ** _~Kurogami Ray Log Out~_**


	19. Review Season 1 Tanya Jawab

**Hai guys author muncul dari mars kesini utk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan review kalian.** **pertama apakah Naruto mengajari Menma sebelum dia pergi keluar desa jawabannya ada di chapter fanfic ini sebenarnya tp utk lebih mendetail,author akan menjawabnya bahwa naruto memberikan pelatihan instant kpd Menma dgn cara bertarung diatas atap rumah sakit konoha,jd sebenarnya pelatihan instant itu yah bertarung bkn latihan yg sebenarnya.**

 **Kedua pertanyaan Mangekyou abadi Naruto alias EMS,sebenarnya emg iya yg tahu mangekyou dan kekuatannya hanya segelintir ninja yg tahu tp inikan dunia paralel dmn didunia naruto hanya beberapa ninja saja yg tahu apa itu mangekyou dan kekutannya,sedangkan di dunia paralel hampir sebagian petinggi ninja yang pangkatnya jelas tinggi didunia sana tahu tentang mangekyou sedangkan yg pangkatnya rendah sih gk lah** **_v.**

 **Ketiga sebenarnya dunia paralel itu bukan dunia cermin yg ada di the Movie Road to Ninja jd jgn disamain dgn movie road to ninja dgn fanfic ini,alur,char dan yg lainnya akan dibedain dgn dunia naruto,sedangkan ada beberapa char dan yg lainnya yg tdk dibedain,tetapi intinya yaitu dunia paralel jd semuanya gk bisa ditebak seperto dunia cermin di road to ninja.**

 **Keempat** **alur yg terlalu lambat atau terlalu cepat,yah utk masalah alur sih gk terlalu mikirin juga sebenarnya,karna saya hanya menulis apa yg saya pikirkan di imajinasi liar saya jd gomen jika alur fanfic ini terlalu cepat atau lambat tp saya akan coba pikirkan bagaimana fanfic ini memiliki alur yg stabil (_).**

 **Kelima** **typo yg berantakan dan ada kata yg hilang,yah ini masalah yg mengganggu pasti bagi reader,apa lg author sendiri,sebenarnya sih kata yang hilang gk ada pas nulis di laptop tapi pas dipindahi ke hp utk publish ntah knp semua kata dan paragraph berantakan dan tdk beraturan,haha sampe pusing ane nih jadinya,tetapi pasti saya akan perbaiki lg dan diremake kembali utk chapter2 sebelumnya dan sekarang sudah ada beberapa chapter yg sudah diremake kembali di fanfic ini jd silahkan baca dari chap awal jika ingin melihat perbaikan chapternya.**

 **Keenam** **yah utk chap berikutnya sih udah ada bahkan lebih tp masih blm selesai karna harus ada perbaikan disana sini jd tunggu aja,karna saya lg banyak tugas disklh dan diluar sklh haha,waiting for me reader utk Update Chapnya khukhu**

 **Ketujuh utk Biodata Naruto yg dikit yg saya keluarkan dichapter sebelumnya,sebenernya sih saya sengajain aja karna ingin membuat reader penasaran dan ingin melihat fanfic ini lg,tp jika reader ingin melihat biodata naruto silahkan lihat aja biodatanya dichapter selanjutnya karna author akan memperlihatkan dichapter depan.**

Sekian dulu utk tanya jawab fanfic naruto ini dan see you next time reader.

Bye Bye


	20. chapter 19 Season 2

1

2

3

 **#Season II**

 **~)Kembalinya Sang Hantu Ninja(~**

SUMMARY

Namikaze Uchiha Naruto adalah seorang Ninja elite dengan pangkat Anbu elite dan Anbu Black Opps.

Tetapi,saat dia bertarung dengan musuh terkuatnya dia dipindahkan didimensi lain dengan Jikukan no Jutsu tingkat tinggi.

Diapun harus menyesuaikan diri didunia barunya yang berbeda dengan dunia aslinya,dia berada didimensi paralel.

Dimensi yang mengaktifkan dunia asli dan dunia ilusi,menciptakan dimensi yang berbeda dari dimensi asli yang menghubungkan dua dunia yang membalikan sesuatu dari aslinya.

Diapun bertekad untuk mewujudkan tujuan bukan tapi ambisi yang sempat tertunda dan dia akan menyelesaikan ambisi itu secepatnya,walaupun tubuh dan seluruh kekuatannya hilang sekalipun,dia akan tetap menjalankan ambisinya itu.

Chapter 1

Tiga Tahun Kemudian

Keberadaan Naruto sulit sekali di lacak bahkan sampai tiga tahun Yondaime Hokage tidak menemukan kemajuan sedikitpun dari pencarian yang dia lakukan untuk menemukan anak bungsunya itu.Matanya menatap berkas-berkas yang menumpuk setiap harinya,dia memijit kepalanya yang sedang sakit,karena tidak bisa menemukan anak bungsunya itu.

"Hah,dimana kau Naruto?"gumam pria paruh baya berambut kuning itu,matanya memandang lurus ke jendela.

Suara ketukan pintu mengagetkan dirinya,dia beralih menatap pintu lalu memerintahkan seseorang yang mengetuk pintu itu untuk masuk kedalam kantornya.

"Masuk!"perintahnya dengan berwibawa.Dia melihat istrinya yang membawakan makanan dan beberapa pakaian ganti untuknya,karena jika dia lembur untuk pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage maka istrinyalah yang membawakan segala keperluannya untuk lembur dikantornya.

"Arigato,Tsuma"Minato tersenyum hangat kepada Kushina begitu juga sebaliknya,wanita itu mengeluarkan beberapa makanan kesukaan suaminya itu.

Wanita berambut merah itu melirik ke arah suaminya yang sedang mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang berjejer rapih di meja kerjanya, "Anata,apakah kau sudah menemukan keberadaan Naruto-chan?"tanya Kushina,suaminya menghela nafas panjang.Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan istrinya itu,tetapi kebenaran memang harus dikatakan walaupun itu sakit.

"Belum,keberadaannya bagaikan dia sama sekali tidak berada di dunia ini saja"jawab Minato.

Kushina mengusap air matanya yang menetes dengan pelan lalu memaksakan senyumannya agar tetap bertahan saat dia berada di dekat suaminya,dia sama sekali tidak mau kalau suaminya itu melihat dirinya yang sedang bersedih.

"Souka,apakah Naruto-chan sudah kembali kedunia asalnya?"tanya Kushina.

Minato menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak,dia sedang berpikir bahwa perkataan istrinya itu memang ada benarnya juga,akan tetapi dia melihat Fuinjutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh pria bertopeng itu.Itu adalah Fuuinjutsu Jikukan tingkat tinggi yang akan menguras banyak sekali chakra dan lagi dia sangat yakin kalau Fuinjutsu Jikukan itu adalah permanen dengan kata lain,Naruto tidak akan bisa kembali ke tempat asalnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin"jawab Minato singkat lalu kembali mengerjakan berkas-berkasnya.

Kushina menggeram kesal,dia sangat tidak suka dengan jawaban singkat dari suaminya itu. "Bagaimana kau yakin,jika Naruto-chan tidak kembali ke tempat asalnya?"tanya wanita akage itu,Yondaime menghela nafas panjang.Dia sangat malas untuk berdebat saat ini,apa lagi dengan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai dan menumpuk.

Minato tersenyum hangat,walaupun senyuman itu sedikit dipaksakan. "Itu karena,Fuinjutsu Jikukan yang dikeluarkan pria bertopeng itu sangat tinggi,hanya dengan sekali lihat saja aku sudah bisa menebak bahwa Fuinjutsu Jikukan itu tidak bermaksud untuk menjebak seseorang kedimensi Parelel,tetapi untuk memenjarakannya seumur hidup di dimensi parelel dengan kata lain Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke dimensi asalnya"jawab Minato,dia kembali mengerjakan berkas-berkasnya yang sempat tertunda,karena pertanyaan istrinya tentang Naruto.

Kushina berdehem pelan,sementara Minato menyerngit bingung,'Kali ini apa lagi pertanyaannya dan kapan aku bisa mengerjakan berkas-berkas ini dengan cepat?'pikir Yondaime.

"Menma akan pulang besok pagi,jadi cepatlah pulang dan kita akan membuat pesta penyambutannya besok"ucap wanita akage itu dengan nada riang dan semangat,Minato tersenyum hangat,ketika dia melihat wajah istrinya yang tersenyum lebar,sepertinya Kushina sangat senang sekali ketika anak sulungnya itu kembali ke rumah.

"Baiklah"jawab Yondaime.

Di Perbatasan Hutan Konoha dan Suna

Terciptalah cahaya yang cukup terang di hutan tersebut,cahaya itu memunculkan sesosok pemuda kira-kira berusia enam belas tahun.Pemuda itu memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan simbol klan Uzumaki di belakang punggungnya,wajahnya tertutupi oleh tudung,sehingga orang lain tidak bisa melihat wajahnya itu.

Seringai tercipta dibibirnya,perlahan-lahan tangannya membuka tudung yang menutupi wajahnya.Wajah pemuda itu sangat rupawan dengan rambut merah gelapnya yang panjang serta sepasang mata yang beriris hijau toska yang indah. "Aku kembali,seperti yang kujanjikan"gumam pemuda itu,sepasang mata yang tadinya beriris hijau toska kini berubah menjadi mata berpupil Fuma Shuriken terbalik berwarna merah menyala.

Pemuda itu melompat ke batang pohon paling tinggi yang berada didekatnya,dia merasakan chakra yang cukup kuat berasal dari Sunagakure.Seringai kembali tercipta di bibirnya,dia menjilati bibirnya yang kering dengan lidah yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Lima kilometer arah jam lima,chakra ini..."raut wajahnya mendatar,sehingga seseorang mungkin tidak tahu apa yang dia ekspresikan saat ini,entah itu marah,sedih,atau senang.

Pandangan mata pemuda itu tidak lepas dari kepulan asap yang membumbung tinggi ke langit,kepulan asap itu berasal dari desa Suna,sepertinya mereka sedang berperang atau terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk terhadap desa itu. "Sudah lama aku tidak bertarung,jadi mungkin aku akan bertarung dengan salah satu anggota dari organisasi itu.Cukup menyenangkan mungkin"gumam pemuda akage itu lalu menghilang dengan shunsinnya.

At Place Sunagakure

Di atas langit terjadilah pertarungan yang cukup menegangkan antara sang Kage dari Sunagakure dengan salah satu anggota dari organisasi teroris internasional yang semua anggotanya Criminal Rank-S.

Kazegake menghindari setiap serangan yang dilancarkan oleh musuhnya secara beruntun,pemuda berambut kuning panjang itu menyeringai lalu berteriak dengan keras.

"KATSU"terjadilah ledakan demi ledakan yang dilancarkan oleh pemuda itu,sang Kazekage yang bernama Sabaku Gaara dengan cepat menahan dan menghindari serang musuhnya itu.

"SABAKU RO"tercipatalah pengurung pasir berbentuk tangan monster yang mengurung pemuda berambut kuning itu.Pemuda berjubah hitam beraksen awan merah itu mendecih kesal dengan cepat dia ciptakan puluhan binatang peledak yang menghancurkan pengurung pasir tersebut.

Ledakan itu menghancurkan pasir tersebut,membuat sang Kazegake tidak suka,dia menggeram kesal lalu terciptalah puluhan peluru pasir yang melesat cepat ke arah pemuda itu.Pemuda berjubah hitam itu menciptakan beberapa burung besar yang terbang cepat ke arah Kazekage, "SAIKO ZETTAI KOGEKI:SHUKAKU NO HOKO"terciptalah beberapa tombak pasir yang menembus burung raksasa milik pemuda kiroge (rambut kuning) tersebut.

Sementara dibawahnya terdapat beberapa Suna-nin yang menyemangati Gaara begitu juga dengan penduduknya. "Menurutmu apakah Gaara bisa menang?"tanya gadis kiroge berkuncir dua kepada pemuda didepannya.

"Aku tidak tahu Temari-nee,lebih baik kita mempercayakan saja semuanya kepada Gaara"jawab Kankuro.

Di Pintu Gerbang Utama Sunagakure

Pria akage berjubah hitam beraksen awan merah itu menatap tidak suka ke atas langit,karena dia tahu rekannya itu sedang bermain-main dengan musuhnya.Dia benar-benar tidak suka menunggu dan membuat orang lain menunggu,itu yang membuatnya membenci kata *menunggu* dalam hidupnya.

Pria akage itu bernama lengkap Akasuna Sasori rekan dari pemuda kiroge yang bernama Deidara. Matanya melirik kebelakang,dia merasakan chakra yang cukup kuat dibelakangnya dan itu terbukti dengan sesosok pemuda yang berwarna rambut sama dengan dirinya,pemuda akage itu menyeringai dengan pedang yang dia munculkan dari Fuuin penyimpanan dipergelangan tangannya.

Pemuda akage itu mengarahkan pedangnya keleher Sasori,pria itu merasakan dingin yang menusuk dari bilah tajam pedang pemuda itu.

Sasori tetap tenang,walaupun situasi yang tidak memihak padanya. "Apa maumu gaki?"tanya pria akage itu,dia menggerakan sedikit tangannya lalu muncullah beberapa boneka berbentuk manusia dari dalam pasir.

Boneka itu menyerang Naruto dari berbagai arah membuat kesempatan kepada Sasori untuk menjaga jarak dari musuhnya.Pemuda akage itu menatap datar boneka yang menyerang dirinya dari beberapa sisi dengan cepat Naruto mengalirkan chakra anginnya ke pedang Shikyou miliknya,dia menebas dan menghindari setiap serangan dari boneka tersebut.

Naruto menebas salah satu boneka membuat boneka ninja itu terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian,dia melompat ke atas dengan tumpuan tubuh boneka yang berada disekitarnya.Pemuda akage itu mengalirkan chakra angin ke pedangnya,dia berniat mengeluarkan jutsu yang beberapa tahun tidak dia keluarkan untuk melawan musuhnya.

"MANGETSU NO UZUNAMI"terciptalah pusaran gelombang angin yang menghancurkan semua boneka ninja Sasori,pria itu mendecih tidak suka,tetapi di dalam hatinya dia mulai menyukai pertarungan ini.

Sasori menyeringai,menatap sinis pemuda akage yang berdiri dengan angkuh dihadapannya.Dia sangat tidak suka dengan sikap pemuda akage itu yang memandang remeh dirinya, "Namamu,siapa namamu?"tanya Sasori.

Pemuda akage itu menarik pedang hitam yang dia tancapkan di pasir lalu menyimpannya di Fuin penyimpanan dipergelangan tangannya yang terbaluti kain berwarna hitam.Mata hijau toska pemuda itu menutup,membuat Sasori mendecih tidak suka,dia merasa bahwa pertanyaannya diabaikan oleh pemuda itu.

Sepasang mata pemuda akage itu terbuka kembali menampilkan warna iris mata yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.Sasori terkejut,dia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan seorang anak yang dulunya pernah mengalahkan Yondaime Mizukage,seorang anak yang menghilang selama tiga tahun lamanya lalu sekarang dia muncul,bertarungan dengan dirinya.Dia tertawa kecil,rambut merahnya diterpa angin malam,pria itu ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya sekarang,tetapi dia tahan tawanya itu dia simpan ketika dia berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya itu.

"Namikaze Uchiha Naruto,sudah lama kami tidak mendengar dirimu lagi selama tiga tahun.Kemana saja kau selama ini gaki?"pria itu melesat cepat,kedua tangannya memunculkan sepasang pedang panjang yang tertanam didalamnya.

"Aku tidak harus menjawab pertanyaanmu,karena aku tidak pernah berhutang penjelasan apapun kepada musuhku"jawab pemuda itu,membuat Sasori mendecih kesal kembali.Dia menyerang Naruto secara terus menerus,membuat pemuda itu harus menghindari dan menahan serangan dua pedang Sasori.

Dia tebas Naruto dengan sepasang pedangnya,tetapi dengan cepat pemuda itu memunculkan pedangnya dari Fuin penyimpanan.Kedua pedang itu dia tahan dengan cepat dan kuat,Naruto mengalirkan chakra angin dipedangnya membuat ketajamannya menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

Terdengarlah bunyi retakan di telinga kedua ninja itu,Sasori melirik ke arah dua pedangnya.Kedua pedangnya itu sedikit retak akibat bersentuhan dengan pedang milik pemuda itu.Naruto menyeringai,dia tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengalahkan musuhnya ketika lawannya itu lengah.Dia menebas pedangnya dengan cepat dan terus berulang-ulang membuat Sasori sedikit kesulitan untuk menyeimbangi serangan Naruto,bunyi retakan kembali terdengar di sepasang telinganya membuatnya harus menjaga jarak cukup jauh dari pemuda itu.

Sasori menatap sepasang pedangnya yang sudah retak lalu perlahan sepasang pedang yang tertanam ditangannya itu terbelah menjadi dua,dia menatap tajam ke arah Naruto kemudian mendesis kesal,pria itu mengumpati pemuda itu di dalam hatinya.

'Kemampuannya sama persis yang ditulis di dalam Bingo Book,aku tidak menyangka kemampuan gaki itu ternyata bukan bualan biasa.Aku kira kemampuannya itu hanya dilebih-lebihkan saja,setelah aku bertarung dengannya,aku menarik kata-kataku yang meremehkan dirimu Namikaze Uchiha Naruto'pikir pria akage itu.

"Ternyata kekuatanmu yang kudengar dari semua ninja dari Kirigakure tidak hanya bualan semata,kau memang kuat"puji Sasori,sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar tidak berniat untuk berkomentar apapun atas pujian dari pria akage itu.

Sasori kembali lagi mendecih tidak suka,karena merasa pemuda akage itu tidak menanggapi pujian darinya. "Kau memang gaki yang harus di beri pelajaran sopan santun"pria itu menggerakan jarinya perlahan-lahan lalu beberapa bagian boneka yang berada dipasir terangkat ke atas.Bagian-bagian boneka itu mengelilingi pemuda akage itu,Naruto menajamkan penglihatan Sharingan dan sensornya.

Sasori menyeringai,bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan jutsu yang akan dia keluarkan.

"KUGUTSU:GINSHU SENBON"melesatlah ratusan jarum beracun yang keluar dari beberapa bagian tubuh boneka tersebut,lesatan jarum beracunnya sangat cepat mungkin untuk sekelas jounin elite sekalipun pasti akan mengenai tubuhnya apa lagi dengan jumlah ratusan.

Terciptalah kepulan asap tebal yang menghalangi penglihatan Sasori,dia menyeringai penuh kemenangan.'Dia pasti kalah mengingat serangan itu dari jarak dengan jumlah ratusan,pasti sulit untuk menghindari ratusan senbon bahkan untuk ninja selevel elite Jounin sekalipun'pikir pria akage itu,akan tetapi pikirannya harus dia hilangkan,karena pemuda itu terlihat baik-baik saja bahkan tidak ada satu lukapun ditubuhnya.Bukan karena itu yang membuatnya terkejut,tetapi sesosok tengkorak raksasa berwarna hitam yang melindungi tubuh Naruto dari serangan Sasori.

Pemuda itu menyeringai,Sharingannya berevolusi ke tahap Mangekyou terakhir.

"SUSANO'O"humanoid itu mengaum,dia menciptakan senjata berupa trisula yang dia ayunkan ke arah Sasori.Pria itu tidak sempat menghindar,karena keterkejutan yang menyelubungi dirinya membuatnya kehilangan kosenterasi saat bertarung dengan musuhnya.Dia terhempas beberapa puluh meter dari tempatnya,Sasori mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak dari mulutnya.Pria itu menggeram,karena marah,dia menatap tajam ke arah Naruto lalu merangkai segel tangan.

Naruto menatap datar Sasori,dia menghilangkan Susano'o miliknya,Mangekyou tahap terakhirnya dia hilangkan berganti dengan Sharingan bertomoe sempurna.Dia tidak ingin menggunakan Mangekyou terlalu sering,karena kekuatan mata ini akan dia perlihatkan secara sempurna untuk orang yang mampu menyamai kekuatannya saja,begitulah kira-kira prinsipnya.

Terciptalah kepulan asap yang mengeluarkan gulungan ninja berwarna merah,dia lempar gulungan itu keudara dengan cepat dia oleskan darah miliknya yang belum mengering ditangannya.Pria itu menyeringai, "AKAHIGI:HYAKU NO SOEN"muncullah ratusan boneka yang memakai jubah berwarna merah,dia seluruh tangan mereka masing-masing memiliki senjata dengan bentuk dan jenis yang berbeda.

Naruto menyeringai,karena informasi yang dia dapat dari salah satu anak buahnya sewaktu didimensinya memang tidak salah.Puluhan anak buahnya tewas sewaktu melawan Sasori dan untung saja ada salah satu anak buahnya yang berasal dari Sunagakure mengetahui kelemahan dari Akasuna no Sasori dan itu membuat pasukannya menang melawan musuh yang dia hadapi saat ini.

"Akasuna No Sasori,julukan yang sangat tepat untukmu"Naruto mengeratkan genggaman pedangnya,dia menambah chakra angin pada pedangnya dan itu membuat pedangnya semakin kuat dan menajam,dia rasa sekali tebasan cukup untuk membuat boneka itu terbelah menjadi dua.

Di atas gerbang utama desa Suna,terdapat beberapa Suna-nin yang mengintai dua ninja itu dari atas gerbang.Mereka sangat kagum kepada pemuda yang berhasil memojokan Sasori yang terkenal dengan julukannya Akasuna No Sasori dan mereka juga terkejut,karena mereka baru mengetahui pemuda itu yang mampu mengalahkan salah satu dari Shinobi no Gatana Jinpachi Munahashi pemegang pedang Shibuki dan Yondaime Mizukage Yagura seorang diri tanpa bantuan dari siapapun.

"Dia adalah Namikaze Uchiha Naruto,dia sudah menghilang selama tiga tahun dan sekarang dia muncul bertarung melawan Akasuna Sasori seorang diri,pemuda itu memang hebat"puji salah satu Suna-nin.

"Kau benar"balas salah satu rekannya.

Di Pertarungan Sasori dan Naruto

Beberapa potongan tubuh boneka berjatuhan di pasir,pemuda akage itu dengan cepat menebas boneka ninja yang ingin menyentuh tubuhnya,sekali tebasannya mampu membelah tubuh boneka itu menjadi beberapa bagian,membuat Sasori menggeram marah.Naruto menebas salah satu boneka,dia dengan cepat berpijak kepada tubuh boneka yang hampir jatuh tersebut,dia melompat ke udara lalu merangkai segel dengan sebelah tangan.

'Aku akan mengeluarkan Jutsu api yang baru kupelajari'pikir Naruto dengan seringai terpatri dibibirnya. "KATON GOUKA NAMITATSU"terciptalah gelombang api yang sangat tinggi,besar,dan luas membumi hanguskan ratusan boneka yang berada dibawahnya.Gelombang api itu bertahan hingga Naruto menapaki pasir,sekitar lima menit gelombang api itu baru berhenti.

Sasori menghindari gelombang api itu dengan cepat,dia harus menjaga jarak dari gelombang api itu hingga radius dua ratus meter.Panasnya masih terasa,walaupun dia sudah cukup jauh dari jangkauan serangan jutsu Naruto,'Gaki itu,sebenarnya seberapa kuat dirinya itu'pikir Sasori.

Beberapa Suna-nin yang berada di atas gerbangpun terasa sangat panas,karena gerbang utama dengan serangan api Naruto berdekatan dan itu membuat Suna-nin yang berada disana merasakan panas yang berkali-kali lipat dari Sasori rasakan. "Jutsu api yang sangat luar biasa,bahkan panas apinya terasa hingga kesini"ucap salah satu Suna-nin.

"Kau benar,kemampuan seorang prodigy dan elite ninja memang sangat hebat"balas rekannya.

"Iya,aku berpikiran sama denganmu,bahkan api itu masih bertahan,walaupun Namikaze Uchiha Naruto sudah menapaki daratan"ucap rekannya yang lain.

 **Yoroshiku reader Kurogami Ray sudah datang dan siap utk memulai cerita yg baru di season II ini dan semoga cerita kali ini cukup menghibur kalian ok.**

 **Bye Bye**

 ** _KUROGAMI RAY ON_**


	21. chapter 20 Season II

1

2

3

 **~)Season II(~**

 **~#The Sand Of Crimson**

Naruto menyeringai,dia menghilangkan jutsu apinya.Matanya menajam melihat hasil dari jutsunya,ratusan boneka ninja Sasori berubah menjadi abu dalam waktu beberapa menit.Pemuda akage itu menatap datar Sasori yang berdiri jauh dari hadapannya,sepertinya dia menghindari serangan katon Naruto yang memiliki jangkauan yang cukup luas.

Terdengarlah kepakan sayap burung di telinga mereka,suara itu semakin mendekat lalu ada suara pemuda yang berteriak sangat keras.

"KATSU"terdengarlah bunyi ledakan beruntun,Naruto melihat burung berwarna putih yang terbang rendah diatasnya dan itu membuatnya sedikit agak kesal.

Beberapa Suna-nin yang berdiri di atas gerbang terkejut,tidak menyangka bala bantuan Sasori akan datang secepat ini. "Sasori-danna,cepatlah!! Aku sudah mendapatkan Ichibi!! Opps maksudku Kazekage-sama!!"teriak Deidara lalu diakhir dengan tawa terbahak-bahak,Sasori tidak peduli lagi dengan tugasnya yang dia pedulikan saat ini adalah membunuh musuh yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan angkuh,seolah-olah dia mampu mengalahkan dirinya dengan mudah.

Sasori menatap Deidara dari bawah, "Pergilah!! Aku akan segera menyusulmu ketika aku mengalahkan musuhku!!"matanya beralih menatap tajam Naruto,dia mengeluarkan gulungan berwarna hijau dari dalam jubah yang tidak lagi berbentuk sempurna,dia buka gulungan itu kemudian menggigit ibu jarinya sehingga mengeluarkan darah dengan cepat dia oleskan darah itu ke Fuuin yang terdapat di dalam gulungan.

Sasori-menyeringai,'Tamatlah riwayatmu Namikaze Uchiha Naruto'pikir pria akage itu.

Deidara yang berada di udara terkejut,karena gulungan itu adalah jutsu dari boneka terkuat Senpainya itu,'Apakah musuhnya itu sangat kuat hingga membuat Sasori-danna menggunakan boneka terkuat miliknya'pikir Deidara.Matanya melirik ke arah musuh Sasori,dia membelak tidak percaya,mata itu adalah mata yang paling dia benci dan paling dia umpat sepanjang hidupnya,mata yang ingin dia ledakan bersama dengan pemiliknya.

"Sharingan,mata itu...Oh,jadi dia anak yang berhasil mengalahkan salah satu Shinobi no Gatana dan Yondaime Mizukage...Namikaze Uchiha Naruto,ternyata dia menampakan dirinya sekarang,setelah tiga tahun menghilang"gumam Deidara menatap tajam Naruto dari udara.

"Baiklah,Sasori-danna"Deidara melesat terbang ke atas langit meninggalkan Sasori bersama dengan musuhnya.

Terdengarlah bunyi derap langkah kaki dari gerbang utama,puluhan Suna-nin berbaris.Gadis Kiroge dikuncir dua itu menatap tajam ke arah Naruto,dia mengenal pemuda akage itu.Pemuda itu bernama Namikaze Uchiha Naruto,dia yang dulu berhasil mengalahkan Jinpachi Munahashi dan Yondaime Mizukage.

"Di..dia,pemuda itu Namikaze Uchiha Naruto yang berhasil mengalahkan Jinpachi Munahashi pemegang pedang Shibuki dan Yondaime Mizukage Yagura!!"teriak beberapa Suna-nin dan diikuti puluhan Suna-nin lainnya.

Sasori mendecih kesal,sekarang yang melihat pertarungan mereka menjadi sebanyak ini.

"Cih,sekarang penontonya bertambah banyak"gumam pria yang dijuluki si Pasir Merah itu.

Naruto menancapkan pedangnya ke pasir, "Tidak masalah dengan penonton yang masalah adalah jika,kau mati siapa yang akan mengurusimu"seringai tercipta di bibir pemuda itu.

Pria akage itu merangkai segel tangan, "SENJU SOBU:SANDAIME KAZEKAGE"terciptalah kepulan asap tebal yang mengeluarkan boneka replika Sandaime Kazekage,puluhan Suna-nin membelak tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat.Akasuna Sasori menciptakan boneka bereplika Sandaime Kazekage,mungkin itu yang berada dipikiran puluhan Suna-nin.

Kankuro membelak,dia melihat kepulan asap tebal yang mengeluarkan boneka yang mirip dengan Sandaime Kazekage dan itu yang membuatnya kesal,karena bagaimana mungkin Akasuna Sasori bisa melakukan itu semua.

"Namikaze Uchiha Naruto,apa yang kau lakukan di desa ini?"tanya Temari dengan nada tegas dan berwibawa.

Naruto melirik ke arah temari, "Tidak ada hanya tertarik dengan bunyi ledakan lalu mengerjakan tugas yang dulu terhenti itu saja dan aku tidak ada sama sekali urusan dengan Suna"jawab pemuda itu dengan nada datar.

Pemuda itu menarik pedang yang tertanam di pasir,dia alirkan chakra angin sebanyak mungkin dengan Sharingan sempurna yang dia aktifkan. "Sebaiknya kalian selamatkan Kage kalian itu,jangan sampai dia mati,karena biju yang ada di dalam dirinya diambil oleh musuh biar aku yang mengurusi si Pasir Merah"ucap Naruto dia sejajarkan pedang didadanya,membuat Temari tersadar dari kekagumannya pada pemuda itu,ya dia kagum kepada pemuda itu sejak pertama kali dia bertemu dengannya.

"Ha'i!! Ayo semua dan kau Kankuro jaga desa"ucapnya dengan nada tegas,mereka semua berlari dengan cepat untuk menolong Kage mereka.

Naruto melirik ke arah Kankuro, "Kau,namamu Kankuro bukan?"tanya pemuda itu untuk memastikan.

"Ya,memang kenapa?"tanya pemuda itu dengan kesal,karena sejak dia bertemu dengan Naruto kenapa dia selalu terkena masalah dan itu membuatnya membenci pertemuan itu dengan pemuda yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"Mintalah bantuan kepada desa yang beraliansi dengan Suna,karena dengan kekuatan desa yang sekarang kemungkinan besar untuk menyelamatkan Kagemu itu kecil,akan tetapi dengan meminta bantuan kepada desa yang beraliansi dengan Suna mungkin akan menambah presentase keberhasilan untuk menyelamatkan Kazekage"ucap pemuda itu dengan nada datar,Kankuro membelak,dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan berpikiran seperti ini hanya untuk membantu menyelamatkan Kazekage,mungkin dia salah telah menilai Naruto seperti itu.

"Ha'i dan Arigato"Kankuro melesat dengan cepat ke Kantor Kazekage untuk meminta bantuan kepada Konoha dan sekarang tinggal dirinya dan Sasori yang berada di Gerbang Utama Suna.

Naruto menatap datar Sasori, "Jadi,apa ini membuatmu senang?"tanya pemuda itu dengan nada datar khasnya.

Sasori rasanya ingin tertawa sekeras mungkin,akan tetapi rasanya dia tertarik dengan pemuda ini,bukan sebagai rasa suka yang berupa cinta,tetapi tertarik dengan diri pemuda ini. "Kau menarik,gaki"boneka itu melesat cepat ke arah Naruto,dikedua tangannya mengeluarkan ratusan kunai yang menyerang pemuda itu dengan cepat,membuatnya harus menghindari dan menangkis ratusan kunai itu.

Sharingannya berputar sangat cepat menyesuaikan pergerakan dan penglihatannya,pedang Shikyou Naruto membelah puluhan kunai hanya dengan sekali tebasannya dan itu membuat Sasori menggeram tidak suka.

Boneka Sandaime Kazekage mengeluarkan puluhan tangan yang mengincar tubuh Naruto,puluhan tangan itu berhasil mengelilingi tubuh pemuda itu sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.Puluhan tangan kayu itu mengeluarkan asap racun yang melemahkan seluruh otot dan sendi pada anggota gerak tubuh dan dalam jangka waktu yang panjang akan menyebabkan kematian,Sasori menyeringai,karena sebentar lagi dia akan menajadi pemenangnya.

Delapan menit telah berlalu,dia ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang,sejak tadi tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali dari pemuda akage itu,apakah dia sudah mati atau dia hanya tidak sadarkan diri saja,seharusnya asap racun itu dapat membuat ninja selevel Jounin lemas dan tidak sadarkan diri atau yang lebih parah kematian.

Perlahan-lahan puluhan tangan memasuki tubuh boneka Sandaime Kazekage,asap racun masih mengelilingi tempat tersebut.Di balik asap racun itu terdapat bayangan seseorang,perlahan lahan tubuh dan wajah pemuda itu mulai terlihat,dia adalah Namikaze Uchiha Naruto,dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh asap racunnya.Sebagian tubuhnya terselimuti oleh segel tengkorak,Sharingannya masih aktif dan seringai khasnya sudah terlihat kembali.Itu semua membuat Sasori kesal,karena bagaimana mungkin dia bisa selamat dari asap racun yang mematikan bahkan sampai membuat Kage saja tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau masib bisa bergerak dan kenapa kau masih hidup?"tanya Sasori,dia benar-benar frustasi saat ini,baru kali ini dia menghadapi musuh yang kuat seperti Naruto.

'Karena aku memiliki segel tengkorak yang mampu menetralisir setiap racun yang masuk kedalam tubuhku dan maaf saja aku tidak akan mau memberi tahumu sama sekali tentang segel ini'pikir Naruto.

Sasori menggeram kesal,karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab sama sekali oleh pemuda itu,dia menarik kembali bonekanya.Pria itu menggerakan jarinya,keluarlah pasir besi dari mulut boneka Sandaime Kazekage itu. "JITON SATETSU SHIGURE"muncullah puluhan peluru pasir besi yang melesat sangat cepat ke arah Naruto,pemuda itu mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat mengimbangi lesatan peluru pasir besi milik Sandaime Kazekage.

'Dia dapat mengimbangi kecepatan Jiton Satetsu Shigure'pikir Sasori membuatnya terkejut,pemuda itu memiliki kemampuan yang hebat.

Pria itu menggerakan jari-jarinya,membuat boneka itu dengan cepat melasat ke arah Naruto.Sharingannya menajam dia menghindari setiap serangan puluhan pedang boneka tersebut,pedangnya dia tajamkan,karena dialiri chakra angin,membuat puluhan pedang itu terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Boneka itu mengeluarkan jutsu Jitonnya kembali, "JITON SATETSU SHIGURE"muncullah puluhan peluru pasir besi dengan cepat ke arah Naruto,dia menghindari puluhan peluru lalu menjaga jarak dari musuhnya.

Naruto bergumam,sebelah tangannya merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat, "FUTON SHINKUHA TAIGYAKU"muncullah puluhan peluru yang besarnya melebihi peluru pasir milik boneka Sandaime Kazekage,kedua jutsu itu saling berbenturan menciptakan asap tebal yang menghalangi jarak pandang Sasori,kecuali Naruto yang memiliki Sharingan.

Dari balik kepulan asap Naruto melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sasori dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke tubuh pria itu,tetapi dengan reflek yang sudah terlatih dia dapat menghindari serangan pemuda akage itu.Sasori membelak,karena dia merasakan tubuhnya seperti terbelah dan benar saja tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah akibat tebasan pedang,tetapi bagaimana mungkin padahal dia sudah menghindari serangan Naruto.

"Aku mengaliri pedang ini dengan chakra angin dan juga aku memiliki kontrol chakra yang cukup bagus,sehingga mudah bagiku untuk memperbesar dan memperlebar chakra anginku pada pedang ini,walaupun kau bisa menghindari serangan pedangku,akan tetapi aku bisa memanjangkan pedang ini,sebab itu aku dapat melukaimu"ucap pemuda itu menjelaskan tentang kemampuan yang dimilikinya.

Sasori menggeram kesal,dia tidak menyangka lawannya memiliki kemampuan seperti itu.Pria itu menggerakan jarinya kembali,dia sudah tidak peduli dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang sudah berlumuran darah,karena luka tebasan pedangnya. "JITON SATETSU KESHU"seluruh pasir besi itu membentuk sebuah palu yang sangat keras dan kuat,palu besar itu melesat cepat ke arah Naruto,tetapi dengan cepat pemuda itu menghindarinya.Dia merangkai segel dengan sebelah tangan, "HYOUTON AWASEKAGAMI"terbentuklah palu es yang ukuran dan lebarnya sama dengan palu pasir besi Sasori,kedua palu itu saling berbenturan mengakibatkan kedua jutsu itu menghilang.

'Jutsu itu sangat mirip dengan *Mizukagami* milik Yondaime Mizukage,apa dia menciptakan jutsu itu,karena terinspirasi dari jutsu Yondaime Mizukage?'pikir Sasori.

Naruto menyeringai,dia merangkai segel sebelah tangannya kembali, "HYOUTON FUBUKI NO JUTSU"terciptalah badai salju yang cukup lebat,membuat jarak pandang Sasori terbatas,tetapi yang pasti dia harus mengalahkannya dengan boneka kebanggaannya ini,dia menggerakan jarinya untuk menggerakan bonekanya,tetapi bonekanya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakan.

'Membeku,bonekaku membeku...Naruto,dia ingin membuatku berfikir kalau dia ingin menghentikan jutsu jinton Sandaime Kazekage,padahal tujuan dia sebenarnya adalah menghentikan pergerakan boneka Sandaime Kazekage'pikir Sasori,dia menggabungkan tombak pasir besi dengan palu pasir besi,kedua senjata itu dia gabungkan untuk menjadi senjata terkuat pasir besi yang pernah diciptakan Sandaime Kazekage.

Palu pasir besi itu bertambah besar dan diselimuti oleh ratusan tombak yang mengelilinginya. "JITON SATETSU KAINO"jutsu Hyouton Naruto telah berhenti menampilkan pemuda akage yang bersedekap dada memandang datar Sasori.

Jutsu itu dengan cepat melesat ke arah Naruto,pemuda itu menebas senjata pasir besi itu dengan pedang di aliri chakra angin miliknya,akan tetapi serangan pedang Naruto sama sekali tidak berhasil membelah senjata itu bahkan untuk menggoresnya saja tidak bisa.

Sasori tertawa terbahak-bahak,dia senang,karena berhasil mendesak pemuda akage itu.

"Percuma saja pedangmu itu tidak akan berhasil membelah senjata terkuat milik Sandaime Kazekage"seringai tercipta dibibir pria akage itu.

Naruto menjaga jarak dari Sasori,dia merangkai segel dengan sebelah tangannya, "Kalau begitu,jika tidak berhasil menghancurkan besi,tinggal melelehkannya saja bukan?"perkataan Naruto membuat ,Sasori membelak tidak percaya,'Apa dia ingin melelehkan pasir besi Sandaime Kazekage dengan jutsu Katonnya,apa dia bodoh,itu tidak akan mungkin berhasil,karena pasir besi Sandaime Kazekage sangatlah kuat bahkan hampir menyamai bilah pedang Kusanagi'pikir Sasori,dia menyeringai,karena menurutnya serangan Naruto itu tidak akan berhasil sama sekali.

"KATON SANRYUU HUASHI"terbentuklah tiga naga yang menyemburkan api mereka ke arah senjata terkuat pasir besi milik Sandaime Kazekage,api itu sangatlah besar dan panas dari jutsu api yang Naruto ciptakan sebelumnya,bahkan Sasori harus menjauhi serangan pemuda akage itu sejauh lima puluh meter.

Perlahan-lahan,senjata pasir besi itu meleleh,karena pasir besi itu dipanaskan dengan jutsu katon Naruto.Pemuda itu mampu memperbesar dan memperpanas jutsu katonnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat,karena dia memiliki kontrol chakra yang sangat sempurna bahkan melebihi kontrol chakra Nindaime Tobirama,akan tetapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa untuk menciptakan jutsu air dari udara,itu yang membuatnya bingung dan tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan kelemahan jutsu suitonnya itu.

"Dia dapat melelehkan senjata terkuat Sandaime Kazekage,cih kuso.Jika,begini aku harus melarikan diri"ucap Sasori,akan tetapi sebelum dia menggerakan kakinya,tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakan.Dia melirik ke arah Naruto,pemuda itu menyeringai dibawah kakinya terdapat cairan besi yang mencair,sepertinya dia sudah melelehkan senjata pasir besi Sandaime Kazekage.

"FUUIN KAGEBOUSHI SHIBORU MONO"Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan ke arah Sasori. "Kau,apa yang kau lakukan kepadakau?"tanya pria itu,tetapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasori,pria itu mengumpati pemuda akage itu.Dia sangat marah kepada Naruto bahkan dia ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga.

"Aku ingin mengetahui dimana Orochimaru berada?"tanya Naruto dengan nada datar,Sasori tertawa kecil. "Kau pikir,aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu,setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku"jawab pria itu dengan seringai terpatri dibibirnya.

"Aku mengerti,karena itu aku tidak butuh perkataanmu,tetapi aku butuh ingatanmu"ucap Naruto dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ketubuh Sasori.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Sasori,tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan pria akage itu.

"SHARINGAN"Sharingan Naruto menatap mata Sasori,dia melihat visualisasi yang berisikan ingatan Sasori,tetapi yang dia cari adalah informasi mengenai target yang dia cari yaitu Orochimaru.

Pemuda akage itu menutup matanya,dia menyeringai.Naruto sudah mendapat informasi mengenai target yang diincarnya,'Tunggu pembalasanku Orochimaru'pikir pemuda itu,dia memang sangat membenci Hebi no Sannin itu,karena dia sudah mempermainkan tubuhnya hanya untuk penelitian tentang keabadian yang ingin digapainya,dia adalah seorang ninja yang sangat terobesesi dengan *keabadian*.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya"ucap Naruto datar,dia menatap tajam Sasori.Pria itu memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan kemarahan,tatapan itu,dia sudah terbiasa melihat tatapan kebencian dan kemarahan yang selalu ditujukan kepadanya.

"Lalu,apa maumu? Ingin membunuh..."sebelum Sasori melanjutkan perkataannya,pedang Naruto terlebih menancap tepat dijantung pria itu.

Pemuda itu menyeringai, "Sayonara"bisik Naruto tepat ditelinga Sasori,mata pria itu membelak,mulutnya terbuka lebar.Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi mayat Sasori,akan tetapi sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya ada suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Namikaze-san!"teriak Kankuro berlari menghampiri Naruto.Pemuda itu menatap datar Kankuro,dia menghela nafas,dia tidak ada waktu untuk melayani pertanyaan Suna-nin itu.

Kankuro membelak,dia tidak percaya bahwa Naruto dapat mengalahkan Akasuna Sasori bahkan ditubuhnya tidak terdapat luka sedikitpun akibat pertarungannya dengan salah-satu anggota Akatsuki itu. "Ada apa?"tanya pemuda itu dengan Sharingan yang dia aktifkan membuat Kankuro sedikit takut terhadapnya.

"Ti..tidak hanya saja,Arigato telah membantu kami dalam mengambil tindakan dengan bijak dan cepat dan juga telah mengalahkan Akasuna Sasori"Kankuro menundukan punggungnya dihadapan Naruto,pemuda akage itu menatap datar Kankuro,dia berjalan kembali untuk mencapai tempat yang dia tuju,langkahnya dia hentikan sejenak.

Matanya melirik ke arah mayat Sasori,Sharingannya berevolusi menjadi Mangekyou tahap terakhir.'Akan aku urus mayatmu Sasori'pikir Naruto,mata kirinya mengalirkan darah.

"AMATERASU"api hitam itu membakar mayat Sasori,tubuh pria itu diselimuti oleh api yang membakarnya hingga menjadi abu.

'Api hitam itu,sangat mengerikan'pikir Kankuro.

Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali,dia memegangi mata kirinya yang sepertinya merasakan sakit.'Jutsu ini belum kukuasai dengan sempurna,aku harus mengusainya dengan cepat..harus'pikir Naruto,dia berjalan dengan seringai yang terpatri dibibirnya.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto menghilang dengan shunsinnya meninggalkan kepulan asap kecil.Kankuro menghela nafas,dia harus menahan nafas jika dia berdekatan dengan pemuda akage itu.Aura yang dikeluarkannya sangat gelap dan dingin,itu membuatnya harus menjaga jarak dengan pemuda itu,jika tidak mungkin dia akan mati,karena menahan nafas terlalu lama.

"Dia sangat menyeramkan.Julukan yang diberikan Yondaime Mizukage kepadanya memang sangat cocok yaitu Yuuki no Kokuei (Bayangan hantu kegelapan)"gumam Kankuro.

~Bersambung -_-?


	22. chapter 21 Season II

1

2

3

~)Season II(~

 **-Desa Bunyi Malam Berdarah-**

Beberapa hari setelahnya tersebarlah berita tentang pemuda berklan Namikaze dan Uchiha yang membunuh salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang bernama Akasuna Sasori.Berita itu menyebar sangat cepat,banyak ninja yang mengagumi kehebatan dan kekuatan dari Naruto,berita itu juga telah sampai kepada desa Konoha.

Di Kantor Hokage

Terdapat beberapa ninja yang berada di kantor Hokage,Minato menghela nafas,entah kenapa sekarang Yondaime Hokage suka sekali menghela nafas.Mungkin,karena anak bungsunya yang suka sekali membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Kalian kembalilah kerumah masing-masing tugas khusus kalian untuk menyelamatkan Kazekage sudah selesai"ucap Minato lalu diberi anggukan oleh semua ninja yang berada diruangan tersebut.

Semua ninja sudah keluar dari Kantor Hokage,kecuali anak sulungnya yaitu Menma Namikaze.Matanya menatap tajam Ayahnya,dia ingin berbicara kepadanya tentang masalah adik yang selama ini dia cari.

"Tou-chan,aku ingin membicarakan tentang Otou..."perkataan Menma dihentikan oleh Minato,dia menaruh beberapa laporan dari Anbu khususnya.

Laporan itu berisikan daftar Missing-nin dari masing-masing desa dan salah satu nama yang berada di daftar tersebut adalah Namikaze Uchiha Naruto.Dia berada dalam daftar Missing-nin Kirigakure no Sato.

"A..apa maksudnya ini?"tanya Menma,dia baru saja pulang dari pelatihannya yang melelahkan selama tiga tahun lalu dia langsung diberi misi khusus oleh Ayahnya untuk menyelamatkan Kazekage dan sekarang dia dikagetkan tentang adiknya yang sekarang sudah menjadi Missing-nin,memang adiknya itu berbuat apa sampai dia harus menjadi Missing-nin dari Kirigakure.

Minato melirik profil Missing-nin anak bungsunya itu,dia menatap datar dan tajam,membuat Menma sedikit takut terhadap Ayahnya itu.Dia beralih menatap Menma dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Dia menjadi Missing-nin,karena dia pernah melukai Yondaime Mizukage saat Konoha di Invasi oleh Oto,Kusa,dan Kiri.Dia juga membunuh salah satu bawahan kepercayaannya yaitu salah satu Shinobi no Gatana Jinpachi Munahashi si pemegang Pedang Shibuki,karena itu dia dijadikan Missing-nin dalam daftar hitam Kirigakure dan sekarang dia muncul setelah tiga tahun lamanya dia menghilang..."Yondaime menghentikan perkataannya sejenak,dia ingin melihat raut wajah anak sulungnya itu.

"Kau mendengar berita itu langsung dari desa Suna bukan,tentang berita Naruto membunuh salah satu anggota Akatsuki Akasuna Sasori.Dia sekarang jauh lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya,akan tetapi dia belum datang ke desa ini,setelah tiga tahun dia menghilang,dia belum mengunjungi desa ini"tatapan Minato menyendu,walaupun Naruto adalah anak angkatnya,tetapi dia merasa bahwa anak angkatnya itu seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.Dia ingin melihat wajahnya dan perubahan apa yang dia alami selama tiga tahun ini,dia sangat merindukan anaknya itu.

Menma mengeratkan kepalan tangannya hingga memutih,giginya bergemelatuk.Dia benci melihat orang yang mudah berputus asa,karena dia tidak ingin berputus asa dan menyerah sampai kapanpun. "Tou-chan..."wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut yang sudah memanjang, "Aku tidak ingin melihat seorang lelaki menyerah dan berputus asa"dia berjalan hingga kepintu lalu memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terpampang senyuman hangatnya.

"Karena itu,aku tidak akan pernah menyerah.Jika,Tou-chan ingin menungguku untuk menyerah,maka tunggulah hingga aku mati"dia tersenyum kepada Ayahnya,kemudian berjalan keluar Kantor Hokage.

Minato tersenyum melihat semangat anaknya itu,dia sangat mirip sekali dengan Kushina.Dia mewarisi semangat dan tekad api Kushina,sifat dan karakternya juga sama.

Minato menatap sendu profil Missing-nin yang digenggamnya dengan erat,dia rasanya ingin berteriak dan marah kepada seseorang yang mencap anaknya sebagai Missing-nin.'Kuso,siapa yang berbuat seperti ini kepadamu Naruto-kun'pikir Yondaime.

PROFIL MISSING NIN KIRIGAKURE NO SATO

Name:Namikaze Uchiha Naruto

Village:Konohagakure no Sato

Chakra Element:Katon,Suiton,Futon,dan Hyouton

Ability:Kenjutsu,Fuinjutsu,dan Genjutsu

Ephitet:Yuuki no Kokuei (Bayangan Hantu Kegelapan)

Captrued Alive or Dead

Bounty:990.000 Ryo

Malam Hari di Otogakure

Naruto menyeringai,dia menebas beberapa Oto-nin yang menghalangi tujuannya.Dia tidak peduli sama sekali soal nyawa manusia,menurutnya orang yang menghalangi jalannya akan dia musnahkan.Tebasan demi tebasan diayunkan ke seluruh Otonin,tujuannya saat ini adalah untuk menemui Orochimaru.

Dia mendapat informasi dari ingatan Sasori bahwa salah satu Sannin itu berada di Otogakure,karena itu dia datangi desa ini dengan kedatangan yang tidak biasa.Dia berjalan dengan pelan,Sharingan menatap tajam sekumpulan Oto-nin dengan membawa senjata khas ninja di salah satu tangannya.

"Apakah kalian tidak ingin memberitahuku tentang Orochimaru?"tanya Naruto dengan nada datar,tangan kirinya memegang pedangnya dengan erat.Pedang Shikyounya dia aliri chakra angin yang cukup besar,dia memanjang dan melebarkan pedangnya hingga beberapa centimeter.

Salah satu Oto-nin menggeram kesal, "Gaki,lebih baik kau pergi dari sini atau kau kami habisi dan seluruh bagian tubuhmu kami potong menjadi beberapa bagian"dia menyeringai begitu juga dengan Oto-nin lainnya,tetapi itu adalah awal dari sebuah kesalahan yang fatal,mereka semua tahu siapa itu Naruto,akan tetapi mereka menganggap itu hanyalah bualan semata dan itu adalah kesalah kedua mereka,karena menganggap kekuatan pemuda itu hanyalah sekedar bualan.

Pemuda itu menatap datar mereka semua,Sharingannya merah menyala siap untuk digunakan kapan saja oleh pemuda akage itu. "Itukah jawaban kalian?"tanya Naruto untuk memastikan,karena siapa tahu jawaban mereka akan berubah,walaupun pemuda itu ragu apakah jawaban mereka berubah atau tidak,tetapi dia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu semua,karena apapun jawabannya,dia tetap akan membunuh mereka semua.

"Ya!!"jawab mereka semua bersamaan dan itu adalah kesalahan ketiga mereka.Naruto-melesat cepat ke arah mereka semua dengan kecepatan yang melebihi elit Jounin sekalipun.

Naruto menangkis setiap senjata yang mengarah kepadanya,dia menebas dan memotong setiap Oto-nin yang mendekati dirinya.Sharingannya menatap tajam sebuah dinding batu yang berada dihadapannya,dia menyeringai.Pemuda itu mematahkan salah satu tangan Oto-nin lalu mengambil kunainya,senjata itu dia lesatkan ke salah satu ninja Oto yang berada didekatnya.

Sharinganya beralih ke salah satu Oto-nin yang lain,dia menendang dan menginjak kepala beberapa Otonin yang berada didekatnya,pedang Shikyounya dia ayunkan dengan cepat kepuluhan Oto-nin. "OOGESA NO HANASHI KARU NO KEN"terciptalah puluhan pedang angin yang memotong apa saja yang dilaluinya,pedang angin itu membunuh seluruh Oto-nin yang menyerang Naruto yang tersisa ditempat itu hanyalah dirinya saja,matanya beralih menatap datar puluhan bagian tubuh yang terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian,dia berjalan pelan,matanya menatap tajam dinding batu yang cukup besar berdiri kokoh dihadapannya.Pedangnya dia ayunkan dengan cepat ke arah dinding batu itu, "SENKAI KAIMETSU SURU"dinding batu kokoh itu hancur menjadi beberapa batu yang berserakan di tanah.

Naruto berjalan pelan menatap lurus kedepan.Kantor Otokage tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi dari tempatnya,desa itu menurutnya adalah desa yang suram dan miskin,tetapi dia sama sekali tidak peduli tentang hal itu,karena menurutnya dia tidak memiliki urusan dengan desa ini.

Muncullah kepulan asap tebal yang memunculkan ribuan pasukan Anbu dan Oto-nin.Ribuan pasukan itu dipimpin oleh seorang pemuda berambut putih,dia memakai Yukata berwarna abu-abu.Sharingan Naruto melirik lambang yang berada di Yukata itu,dia menyeringai,dia mengetahui nama Lambang klan tersebut. "Anggota klan langka yang memiliki Kekai Genkai tersendiri,nama klanmu itu Kaguya bukan".

Pemuda itu menatap datar Naruto,dia tidak menyukai pemuda akage didepannya ini.

"Namaku Kaguya Kimimaru dan untuk apa Yuuki no Kokuei mendatangi desa ini?"tanya Kimimaru.

Pemuda akage itu menyeringai,dia ingin bermain sebentar dengan pemuda ini,akan tetapi dia harus urungkan niatnya,karena prioritas utamanya sekarang adalah Orochimaru. "Aku ingin membunuh Orochimaru"jawab Naruto datar dan jawaban itu membuktikan bahwa Kimimaru harus membunuhnya disini.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau membunuh Orochimaru-sama"bibirnya bergetar menahan umpatan yang ingin dia tujukan kepada pemuda akage itu,karena seorang ninja harus menahan emosi dan perasaannya. "Minna!! Bunuh pemuda akage ini!!"teriak Kimimaru membuat seluruh pasukan elitenya menyerang Naruto secara bergerombol.

Pemuda yang menyandang julukan Yuuki no Kokuei menyeringai,dia mungkin akan membantai mereka semua malam ini dan pada hari ini akan menjadi saksi bisu pembantaian besar-besaran yang dilakukan oleh Naruto terhada desa Oto.

Segel tengkorak menyelimuti sebagian tubuhnya sebagai kekuatan tambahan dalam menghadapi musuh dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak.Pedang Shikyounya dia pegang dengan sangat erat,aliran chakra angin menyelimuti,melebar,dan memperpanjang pedang tersebut.

Naruto berjalan pelan menghadapi musuh yang berada di depan matanya,Sharingan sempurna miliknya kini berevolusi menjadi Mangekyou tahap terakhir,dia menatap tajam ke arah seluruh musuhnya.Seluruh pasukan elit Oto menuju ke arah pemuda itu dengan kecepatan tinggi dan itu awal dari pembantaian Oto-nin secara besar-besaran.

"ITEN SURU"pemuda itu menghilang dalam sekejap,dia muncul ditengah-tengah pasukan elit.Pedangnya dia ayunkan ke arah seluruh musuhnya dan ketika musuhnya mendapatkan tebasan pedang milik Naruto,walaupun itu hanya sebuah tebasan kecil,itu akan menjadi kematian baginya,karena pemuda itu sudah menanamkan fuin kematian kepada musuhnya.

"A..apa ini!!? Fuuin apa ini?!!"teriak sebagian pasukan elit,seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti oleh fuuin kematian dan tinggal menunggu waktu saja sebagian musuh pasukan elite itu mati.

"Aarrrggghhh!!!"teriakan demi teriakan terdengar oleh Naruto dan itu membuatnya menyeringai lebar. "SHI NO SHIRU SHIN"gumam pemuda itu setelah dia menebas ratusan pasukan elite Oto.

Kimimaru menggeram kesal,karena sebagian pasukannya telah mati di tangan pemuda itu.Dia memang harus mengakui bahwa pemuda itu jauh lebih kuat dari perkiraannya dan dia harus menelan konsekuensi dari apa yang dia remehkan selama ini yaitu kematian massal seluruh pasukannya.

Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya lalu muncul di depan seluruh pasukan Otonin,pemuda itu merangkai segel sebelah tangan,dia menyeringai dengan mata merah menyala yang menambah kesan menyeramkan yang melekat pada diri pemuda akage itu.

"HYOUTON AME YARI NO JUTSU"terciptalah ratusan tombak yang menancap pada sebagian besar pasukan elite tersebut,membuat mental dan moral pasukan elite Oto yang tadinya besar sekarang mengecil di hadapan kekuatan Naruto dan itu membuat mereka merasa takut.

"Takutlah dan matilah di hadapan kekuatan terbesarku!!"teriak Naruto membuat mental musuhnya menjadi hancur,dia menghilang dari pandangan mereka semua lalu muncul di tengah-tengah musuhnya.Dia kembali menebas,menikam,dan menusukan pedangnya ke arah mereka semua,teriakan kepedihan mereka bagaikan simfony yang indah untuk di dengar ditelinga pemuda akage itu.

Tatapan ketakutan terlihat di wajah pasukan Oto-nin,tubuh mereka semua gemetar menahan rasa takut yang berada di dalam hatinya.Naruto pernah melihat kejadian ini sebelumnya di Anbu Ne dulu,tetapi dia belum melihat ketakutan sebesar ini terjadi pada musuhnya dan itu membuatnya terhibur.

'Aku hampir lupa tujuanku mendatangi tempat ini,karena merasa terhibur dengan pertarungan dengan musuh sebanyak ini'pikir Naruto,dia menjilati darah yang berada pada bilah pedangnya lalu dia tancapkan kedalam tanah,pemuda itu menyeringai kemudian merangkai segel satu tangan.

"A..apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada kami?"tanya salah satu pasukan Oto-nin dengan gemetar dan terbatah-batah.

Pemuda itu menyeringai, "Membantai kalian semua"muncullah hawa yang sangat dingin menyelimuti sebagian wilayah Oto,membuat mereka harus menghangatkan diri mereka dengan benda yang dapat menghangatkan tubuh mereka semua.

"Ini,dingin sekali.Padahal musim dingin telah berlalu,apa ini karena jutsu pemuda itu?"gumam salah satu Oto-nin.

"Matilah kalian semua,karena kalian akan membeku dan hancur menjadi serpihan es dengan jutsuku ini!!"teriak Naruto dan itu membuat seluruh pasukan elite berlarian untuk melarikan diri dari jutsu pemuda akage itu,tetapi sayangnya jutsu ini dapat digunakan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh,karena jutsu ini adalah jutsu pemubunuhan massal yang akan dia keluarkan jika musuhnya itu terlalu banyak untuk dia hadapi.

"HYOUTON HYOUGEN NO JUTSU"sebagian wilayah Oto menjadi padang es,sedangkan seluruh pasukan elite Oto menjadi patung es yang perlahan-lahan hancur menjadi serpihan es.Serpihan es itu berjatuh ke tanah Oto yang sudah menjadi padang es,karena jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

Kimimaru berhasil menghindari jutsu kuat milik Naruto dengan berubah menjadi monster setelah tubuhnya diselimuti oleh segel kutukan,matanya menatap tajam ke setiap tempat,dia mencari musuh yang dia anggap sebagai musuh terkuatnya,karena sepanjang hidupnya sebagai ninja dia tidak pernah menghadapi musuh sekuat ini.

Dia merasakan hembusan nafas pelan berada dibelakangnya,dia merasakan chakara yang menggembu-gembu dibelakang dirinya dengan cepat dia menarik pedang tulang dari tubuhnya lalu dia ayunkan kebelakang. "TSUBAKI NO MAI"pedang tengkoraknya berhasil ditahan oleh pedang Shikyou milik pemuda akage itu.

Sharingannya menatap tajam ke arah Kimimaru,dia ayunkan pedang yang dilapisi elemen angin itu ke arah musuhnya.Pemuda Shiroge (berambut putih) itu menahan dan menghindari setiap serangan pedang milik Naruto,'Pedang itu dapat mengeluarkan segel mematikan,jika aku terkena maka pasti aku akan mati,kalau begitu...aku harus melindungi diriku dengan Kekai Genkai ini'pikir Kimimaru,dia menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah yang sudah menjadi padang es yang luas,Naruto menyeringai,dia ingin melihat apa yang musuhnya itu lakukan untuk mengalahkan dirinya.

Kimimaru merangkai segel tangan, "KARAMATSU NO MAI"seluruh tubuhnya dilindungi oleh tulang yang terlihat seperti baju zirah yang melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan pedang mematikan milik Naruto.

'Oh,jadi dia melindungi tubuhnya dengan Kekai Genkainya sendiri...tapi apa kau dapat menahan serangan ini'pikir Naruto,dia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat ke arah pemuda shiroge itu.

"GATSU NO HAGESHI"terciptalah hempasan angin yang sangat kuat mementalkan Kimimaru hingga beberapa meter.Pemuda akage itu menghilang dari tempatnya lalu muncul dihadapan musuhnya,dia menebas seluruh tubuh Kimimaru dengan cepat.

Pedangnya sangat tajam dan itu membuat beberapa tengkorak yang melindungi tubuh Kimimaru perlahan-lahan retak.Pemuda shiroge itu menahan hempasan tubuhnya dengan menumbuhkan ekor tengkoraknya ketanah,dia berbalik menyerang Naruto dengan Tsubaki no Mai.Pemuda akage itu menyeringai,'Jadi ini pertarungan Kenjutsu,baik akan kuhadapi kau'pikir Naruto,dia menahan dan menyerang Kimimaru secara beruntun membuat pemuda shiroge itu sedikit kewalahan dalam menghadapinya,karena Kenjutsu pemuda akage itu sangat sulit untuk diprediksi seakan akan dia menyerang titik buta lawan lalu bertahan jika musuhnya telah menemukan titik buta miliknya dan begitu seterusnya,dia mengincar keuntungan yang besar lalu menghindari kerugian yang cukup besar juga dan itulah yang membuat Kimimaru kewalahan dalam menghadapinya.

Perlahan-lahan tulang yang melindungi sebagian tubuh Kimimaru hancur,membuat pemuda shiroge itu membelak,karena pelindung tulang yang dia ciptakan tidak pernah hancur bahkan sewaktu bertarung melawan Orochimaru dalam sesi latihan,akan tetapi pemuda ini dapat menghancurkan pertahanan terkuat miliknya,ini sama sekali tidak dapat dipercaya.

Naruto menyeringai,dia menemukan celah terbuka lebar dari musuhnya dan itu tidak akan dia lewatkan sama sekali.Pemuda akage itu mengayunkan pedangnya beberapa kali lalu melewati tubuh Kimimaru dengan cepat,seringai tercipta dibibirnya kemudian setelah beberapa detik.Pemuda shiroge itu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya,tubuhnya yang dilindungi oleh tulang kini telah hancur menyisakan tubuh Kimimaru yang tidak lagi dilindungi oleh apa-apa.

Pemuda shiroge itu menggeram marah,dia tidak suka dengan namanya kekalahan.Tangannya mengusap mulutnya yang berlumuran darah dengan kasar,matanya menajam menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kebencian dan kemarahan,dia merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat. "TESSENKAN NO MAI:TSURU"dia menarik tulang dari dalam tubuhnya,tulang itu membentuk sebuah senjata berbentuk cambuk.Naruto menatap tajam ke arah senjata kimimaru,dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan Kekai Genkai pemuda shiroge itu,karena menurutnya apa tubuhnya itu tidak merasakan sakit atau apa dia tidak kehilangan tulang tulang miliknya,jika dia menarik tulang sebanyak itu,akan tetapi dia tidak memperdulikan itu semua,karena yang dia pedulikan saat ini adalah membalas dendam kepada Orochimaru.

Cambuk itu melesat cepat ke arah Naruto dengan sigap pemuda akage itu menghindari dan menahan setiap serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Kimimaru dengan cambuk tulang miliknya,dia mengayunkan cambuknya ke langit lalu melesatkannya ke Naruto.Pemuda akage itu melompat ke atas langit untuk menghindari serangannya,terciptalah dentuman dan kepulan debu yang membumbung tinggi ke langit akibat serangan cambuk milik Kimimaru yang memiliki daya hancur yang cukup kuat.

Pemuda itu menebas kehampaan udara dengan pedang miliknya, "MANGETSU NO UZUNAMI"terciptalah gelombang pusaran angin yang melesat cepat ke arah Kimimaru.Pemuda shiroge itu menahan serangan jutsu Naruto menggunakan cambuk yang menyelimuti tubuhnya sebagai pelindung.

Cambuk itu,tidak hanya sebagai senjata,tetapi juga sebagai pelindung.'Cambuk yang cukup efisien juga'pikir Naruto,dia menajamkan Mangekyou tahap terakhirnya.

Mangekyounya itu melihat sebuah retakan kecil yang terdapat pada cambuk milik Kimimaru.Tulang itu memang kuat,akan tetapi jutsu angin milik Naruto sangat tajam dan kuat untuk menghancurkan Kekai Genkai tulang milik Kimimaru.'Aku menemukan celah dan kelemahan Kekai Genkaimu Kaguya Kimimaru'pikir Naruto,dia menghilang dari tempatnya lalu muncul dihadapan pemuda shiroge membuatnya harus bertahan dari serangan pedang beruntun milik Naruto.

Pemuda akage itu sama sekali tidak memberikan celah untuknya untuk menyerang,perlahan-lahan cambuk yang menyelubungi tubuh Kimimaru retak lalu hancur.Mangekyou Naruto menajam,karena dia melihat puluhan tulang muncul dari dalam padang es dan semakin banyak,pemuda akage itu menjauhi tempat tersebut dan memilih mengobservasi dari jarak jauh.

Dari dalam padang es yang di selimuti oleh tulang muncullah Kimimaru,seringai terpatri dibibirnya dan itu membuat Naruto semakin tertantang untuk mengalahkannya lalu membuat seringai itu hancur dari bibirnya itu. "SAWARABI NO MAI"itulah jutsu yang dikeluarkan Kimimaru saat ini,jutsu yang membuat sebagian kecil wilayah menjadi terselubungi oleh puluhan tulang miliknya,dia dapat memasuki tulang tersebut dan bersembunyi di dalamnya.

'Jutsu itu cukup meresahkan juga,tapi itu yang membuatku tertarik untuk menghadapinya'pikir Naruto dengan seringai terpatri dibibirnya.Pemuda akage itu melesat cepat menuju ke arah Kimimaru,dia menghindari dan membelah setiap peluru tulang yang melesat kearahnya.

"TESHI SENDAN"peluru tulang itu muncul dari ujung jari-jari Kimimaru,pemuda shiroge itu mendecih tidak suka,karena peluru tulang miliknya dapat dihindari dan dipatahkan dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

Pemuda akage itu menebas udara hampa membuat suatu gelombang udara yang cukup kuat menghantam puluhan tulang tersebut,tetapi puluhan tengkorak itu tidak retak ataupun hancur padahal gelombang udara itu mampu membuat beberapa rumah hancur yang berada disekitarnya.

'Tulang ini jauh lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya'pikir Naruto.

Di dalam tanah muncullah puluhan tulang yang terangkat ke atas,membuat Naruto harus menghindarinya dengan cepat.Dari dalam puluhan tulang itu muncullah Kimimaru yang mengarahkan tangannya yang diselimuti oleh tulang berbentuk bor. "TESSENKA NO MAI:HANA"bor itu menghantam tubuh pemuda akage itu,tetapi Naruto dapat menahan serangan bor itu dengan melindungi tubuhnya menggunakan pedang yang digenggamnya.

Pemuda akage itu terhempas beberapa meter,Naruto merangkai segel satu tangan.

"FUTON SHINKUHA TAIGYAKU"muncullah puluhan peluru angin raksasa melesat cepat ke arah puluhan tulang Kimimaru,puluhan tulang itu perlahan-lahan retak lalu hancur menampilkan pemuda shiroge yang menatap tajam ke arah Naruto Kimimaru melesat cepat ke arah Naruto,sementara pemuda akage itu merangkai segel satu tangan. "HYOUTON HARYU MOKO"terciptalah puluhan harimau es yang menyerang pemuda shiroge itu secara berkelompok.

Pemuda shiroge itu menghancurkan,menahan,dan menghindari setiap serangan harimau es yang menuju kearahnya.Naruto menatap datar pertarungan antara Kimimaru dan harimau es ciptaannya.Mangekyou tahap terakhirnya menajam, "AN'EI"terciptalah klon bayangan kegelapan yang menyerupai dirinya,klon itu bersedekap lalu melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku Kinjou (Kaisar/Maharaja)?"tanya klon itu dengan nada datar dan hormat.

"Alihkan perhatiannya lalu aku akan menyerangnya"jawab Naruto,klon itu menunduk hormat lalu menghilang muncul dihadapan Kimimaru.

Kimimaru menyeringai mengira klon itu adalah Naruto,dia melesat dengan cepat meninju wajah klon itu menggunakan bor tulang miliknya,tetapi bor itu dapat di tahan oleh klon Naruto dengan cepat dia mengayunkan pedangnya kesegala arah.Punggung Kimimaru memunculkan ekor tulang yang melesat cepat ke arah klon Naruto dan dengan sigap dia menghindarinya.

'Perhatiannya mulai teralihkan'pikir Naruto, "ITEN SURU"pemuda akage itu menghilang lalu menyentuh tubuh Kimimaru kemudian menendang tubuhnya hingga terhempas beberapa meter.

Pemuda shiroge itu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya,tubuhnya mulai membeku merasakan dingin yang sangat kuat membuatnya menggigil kedinginan.Naruto menyeringai lebar, "HYOUTON HYOUZOU NO JUTSU"seluruh tubuh Kimimaru berubah menjadi patung es,pemuda akage itu menebas pedangnya dengan cepat ke arah patung es tersebut.

Patung es Kimimaru itu terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian lalu mengeluarkan darah dari dalam patung tersebut,Naruto menatap datar cairan merah yang menggenangi padang es tersebut. "Kembalilah,tugasmu sudah selesai"perintah pemuda akage itu kepada klonya dengan nada datar.

Klon itu menunduk hormat lalu menghilang menjadi kegelapan malam,Naruto menatap datar beberapa rumah yang dia rasakan masih ada orang yang berada di dalam rumah tersebut. "Kalian semua!! Aku tahu kalian di dalam dan jika tidak kalian keluar dari rumah kalian,maka aku akan membakar hidup hidup kalian bersama rumah kalian itu!!!"ancam pemuda akage itu dan dengan terpaksa seluruh penduduk itu keluar dari dalam rumah mereka.

Ratusan penduduk itu menatap takut ke arah Naruto,mereka semua menundukan kepalanya.Ada beberapa anak kecil yang menangis dengan keras,karena mereka semua melihat beberapa tubuh yang tersebar dan lengkap dengan darah yang menggenangi padang es tersebut,membuat anak kecil itu takut.

Naruto menatap datar semua anak kecil yang menangis,dia menyeringai membuat seluruh penduduk gemetar,karena ketakutan,sebab seringai pemuda akage itu menurut mereka sangat menyeramkan. "Tenanglah aku akan membebaskan kalian dari belenggu desa ini,aku tahu,kalian tinggal di desa ini,karena paksaan dari Orochimaru bukan?"tanya pemuda akage itu dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Yuuki no Kokuei itu menyeringai, "Lalu,bukannya anak kalian ada yang diambil paksa untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan dari eksperimen yang dilakukan Orochimaru dan anak kalian itu sebagian besar tidak kembali dengan selamat,iya kan?"tanya Naruto dan sekali-lagi dijawab anggukan oleh semua penduduk desa Oto.

"Karena itu,aku akan membebaskan kalian.Pergilah dari desa ini dan sebarkan berita ini dengan luas,kalau Namikaze Uchiha Naruto membebaskan seluruh penduduk Oto dari Orochimaru dan menghancurkan Otogakure dalam satu malam,cepat pergilah!! Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk kalian bersantai"perintah Naruto lalu dengan cepat mereka semua pergi dari desa Oto setelah mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada Naruto.

Pemuda akage itu menyeringai,karena merasa tidak ada lagi pengganggu untuk membunuh Orochimaru dengan lebih leluasa,karena sebenarnya dia menganggap bahwa penduduk itu akan menyusahkannya untuk bertarung dengan salah satu Sannin legendaris.Naruto berjalan dengan pelan lalu menghilang menyisakan butiran es yang berjatuhan ketanah Otogakure yang sudah menjadi padang es.

Di Kantor Otokage

Orochimaru menyeringai,dia menikmati pertunjukan yang dilakukan oleh anak buahnya melawan seorang shinobi yang dia ketahui bernama Namikaze Uchiha Naruto dengan julukan yang diberikan oleh Yondaime Mizukage,karena berhasil mengalahkan dirinya dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu.

"Gaki yang menarik,mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan bertarung melawannya"Orochimaru melirik ke arah anak buah yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Kabuto,laporkan situasi ini kepada markas pusat dan katakan kepada Taichou,aku akan terlambat dalam pertemuan itu"perintah salah satu sannin itu kepada pemuda berambut putih kebiruan dengan memakai kacamata yang dikenakannya.

"Hai"Kabuto menghilang menjadi kepulan asap tebal diruangan itu.

Di Tempat Naruto

Naruto menghadapi puluhan anak buah Orochimaru yang sudah menjadi monster akibat segel kutukan yang diberikan kepada mereka.Pemuda akage itu menebas dan memotong setiap musuh yang mendekati dirinya,Sharingan bertomoe sempurnanya bercahaya merah terang menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

Pemuda akage itu merangkai segel satu tangan. "KATON ENDAN"muncullah puluhan bola api yang melesat cepat ke arah mereka.Tubuh mereka hangus terbakar akibat jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto,pemuda itu berjalan pelan melewati puluhan mayat yang tergeletak di lantai,dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan mereka,karena menurutnya apakah mereka memperdulikan dirinya,tentu saja tidak jadi kenapa dia harus memperdulikan mereka,sedangkan mereka saja tidak.

Pemuda itu melihat sekumpulan manusia yang terkurung di dalam penjara dan mereka menatap harap kepadanya untuk melepaskan mereka dari penjara tersebut. "Aku akan melepaskan kalian,akan tetapi kalian harus melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan"dan mereka setuju dengan syarat yang diajukan Naruto kepada mereka.

Naruto memotong setiap penjara yang dilaluinya dengan cepat dan kuat,dia menatap datar ke arah sekumpulan manusia yang menjadi bahan percobaan Sannin ular tersebut.

"Sebarkan berita ini dengan cepat,kalau akau Namikaze Uchiha Naruto telah membebaskan kalian dari belenggu Orochimaru.Cepat pergilah!! Sebelum kalian ditangkap lagi oleh Ular itu!!"perintah Naruto lalu dengan cepat mereka pergi dari tempat itu.

~Some Time Ago

At Place Orochimaru

Orochimaru menyeringai,lengkingan ataupun teriakan kematian dari para Ninjanya itu bagaikan nyanyian indah bagi sang Sannin itu.

Matanya melirik kearah Kabuto,hanya dia satu-satunya Ninja yang dia percayai dengan kata lain dia adalah Tangan Kanan Orochimaru.

"Kabuto...!"ucap sang Sanin Ular itu,membuat Ninja itu terhenyak dari pikiran yang bergelayutan di kepalanya.

"Ada apa Orochimaru-sama?"tanya Kabuto dengan nada hormat.

"Aku sudah mengobservasi Namikaze Uchiha Naruto,klo dia itu mempunyai tujuan untuk membantai seluruh anggota Akatsuki dan ada beberapa hal yang kemungkinan pendapatku ini hanyalah sekedar apa yang kupikirkan saja,tetapi aku akan tetap memberi tahumu..."Orochimaru menatap tajam kaca yang berada dikantor Otokage itu,dibalik kaca itu dia dapat melihat kekacauan yang sangat besar terjadi di Desanya,kebakaran dimana-mana dan kehancuran ratusan bangunan yang terjadi di desanya itu.

"Apa itu Orochimaru-sama?"tanya Kabuto dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi..

~Bersambung

 **Hai Reader!! mungkin ini adalah cerita dgn word yg mungkin menurut gw hampir mendekati kata banyak dan Arigato utk para reader yg sudah mereview cerita ane dan memberikan beberapa petuah bagi ane yg hanya seorg author yg masih newbie Arigato Gozaimasu!!!**


	23. chapter 22 Season 2

1

2

3

 **#Season II**

 **~The Hebi Sannin~**

#Sebelumnya

#Some Time Ago

At Place Orochimaru

Orochimaru menyeringai,lengkingan ataupun teriakan kematian dari para Ninjanya itu bagaikan nyanyian indah bagi sang Sannin itu.

Matanya melirik kearah Kabuto,hanya dia satu-satunya Ninja yang dia percayai dengan kata lain dia adalah Tangan Kanan Orochimaru.

"Kabuto...!"ucap sang Sanin Ular itu,membuat Ninja itu terhenyak dari pikiran yang bergelayutan di kepalanya.

"Ada apa Orochimaru-sama?"tanya Kabuto dengan nada hormat.

"Aku sudah mengobservasi Namikaze Uchiha Naruto,klo dia itu mempunyai tujuan untuk membantai seluruh anggota Akatsuki dan ada beberapa hal yang kemungkinan pendapatku ini hanyalah sekedar apa yang kupikirkan saja,tetapi aku akan tetap memberi tahumu..."Orochimaru menatap tajam kaca yang berada dikantor Otokage itu,dibalik kaca itu dia dapat melihat kekacauan yang sangat besar terjadi di Desanya,kebakaran dimana-mana dan kehancuran ratusan bangunan yang terjadi di desanya itu.

"Apa itu Orochimaru-sama?"tanya Kabuto dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi..

 **~Start~**

"Sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak akan pernah kuduga.."mata sang Sannin bergulir menatap tajam keluar jendela.

Kabuto menyerngit bingung,pasalnya orang yang sangat dia hormati itu memberikan jawaban yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti.

Orochimaru memainkan jemarinya lalu mengetuk meja kerjanya beberapa kali,kemudian menatap tajam kabuto. "Tapi hipotesis ini harus sampai kepada Taichou,walaupun hipotesisku ini salah sekalipun,kau harus menyampaikannya Kabuto..."matanya menutup,seringai terpatri dibibirnya."Harus!!"matanya kembali terbuka diiringi suara yang cukup keras keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa Namikaze Uchiha Naruto...".

~SKIP~

Di Tempat Naruto

Naruto menghadapi puluhan anak buah Orochimaru yang sudah menjadi monster akibat segel kutukan yang diberikan kepada mereka.Pemuda akage itu menebas dan memotong setiap musuh yang mendekati dirinya,Sharingan bertomoe sempurnanya bercahaya merah terang menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

Pemuda akage itu merangkai segel satu tangan. "KATON ENDAN"muncullah puluhan bola api yang melesat cepat ke arah mereka.Tubuh mereka hangus terbakar akibat jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto,pemuda itu berjalan pelan melewati puluhan mayat yang tergeletak di lantai,dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan mereka,karena menurutnya apakah mereka memperdulikan dirinya,tentu saja tidak jadi kenapa dia harus memperdulikan mereka,sedangkan mereka saja tidak.

Pemuda itu melihat sekumpulan manusia yang terkurung di dalam penjara dan mereka menatap harap kepadanya untuk melepaskan mereka dari penjara tersebut. "Aku akan melepaskan kalian,akan tetapi kalian harus melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan"dan mereka setuju dengan syarat yang diajukan Naruto kepada mereka.

Naruto memotong setiap penjara yang dilaluinya dengan cepat dan kuat,dia menatap datar ke arah sekumupulan manusia yang menjadi bahan percobaan Sannin ular tersebut.

"Sebarkan berita ini dengan cepat,kalau akau Namikaze Uchiha Naruto telah membebaskan kalian dari belenggu Orochimaru.Cepat pergilah!! Sebelum kalian ditangkap lagi oleh Ular itu!!"perintah Naruto lalu dengan cepat mereka pergi dari tempat itu.

Naruto berjalan pelan ke lantai atas,karena disanalah Orochimaru berada dan kenapa pemuda akage itu bisa mengetahuinya,sebab dia adalah ninja tipe sensor yang sangat berbakat.Sharingan melirik ke arah gadis berambut panjang dengan rambut yang diikat ponytail,dibelakang baju yang dikenakannya terdapat lambang klan tertentu,

"Ekishou,lambang klan itu adalah lambang klan yang memiliki Kekai Genkai Shoton"gumam pemuda akage itu.

Dia mendekati gadis yang terkurung di dalam penjara tersebut,wajahnya menunduk kebawah,mungkin dia frustasi,karena dia tidak bisa keluar sama sekali dari penjara ini.

"Kau tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini,Ekishou-san?"tanya Naruto,wajah gadis itu terangkat ke atas menampilkan iris berwarna bunga kamelia yang indah.

Wajah gadis itu merah merona,karena dia tidak pernah melihat pemuda setampan dirinya, "Kau? Siapa kau?"tanya gadis itu.Naruto menatap datar gadis itu membuat wajahnya kembali merah merona,karena mendapat pandangan seperti itu dari pemuda akage yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Benar ternyata kau,gadis pengguna Shoton yang aku hadapi saat ujian Chunin tahap terakhir,Ekishou Guren"ucap Naruto,pemuda itu memang memiliki daya ingat yang kuat,karena itu dia menjadi seorang Prodigy yang lebih hebat dari Prodigy sebelumnya.

Gadis itu berusaha untuk mengingat kembali memorinya dan akhirnya dia ingat pemuda akage yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini. "Kau yang memiliki Sharingan bukan? Namamu adalah Namikaze Uchiha Naruto yang berhasil mengalahkan salah satu Shinobi no Gatana Jinpachi Munahashi dan Yondaime Mizukage Yagura"Guren memang pernah mendengar kabar bahwa pemuda akage ini adalah seorang ninja yang sangat kuat,karena berhasil mengalahkan dua shinobi hebat di salah satu desa besar yaitu Kirigakure no Sato.

Naruto mentap datar ke arah Guren,dia tidak suka untuk membicarakan sesuatu hal yang tidak berguna sama sekali.Dia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat lalu menyimpan pedangnya di Fuin penyimpanan yang terdapat dibawah pergelangan tangan kirinya,segel penjara itu terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian setelah terkena tebasan Naruto.

'Tebasan pedang yang sangat cepat'pikir Guren,setelah melihat kemampuan Kenjutsu Naruto.

Naruto berjalan pelan untuk menuju tangga selanjutnya,tetapi pergelangan tangannya di pegang oleh gadis pengguna Shoton itu. "Chotto Matte,apa aku boleh mengikutimu.Aku bisa-menjadi pengikutmu dan kaupun tahu kemampuanku bukan? Karena itu aku bisa membantumu"ucap gadis itu,pemuda akage itu menyeringai,dia memang tertarik dengan kekuatan yang dimilik gadis itu,mungkin apa yang dia katakan memang ada benarnya juga.

"Ekishou Guren"pemuda akage itu berhenti di salah satu tangga. "Pergilah,karena ini bukan pertarunganmu.Aku mempunyai dendam tersendiri dengan Ular itu,karena itu pergilah dan tunggu aku digerbang utama Oto"perintah Naruto dan gadis itu menghilang dengan shunsin miliknya.

Naruto menatap datar pintu kantor Otokage itu,setelah dia melewati beberapa tangga akhirnya dia mencapai ruangan yang dimana terdapat Orochimaru di dalam ruangan tersebut,pemuda akage itu merangakai segel satu tangan. "KAZE NO CHOKUSEN"terciptalah kumpulan chakra angin yang merambat lurus menembus pintu yang berada didepannya lalu melesat cepat memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Di Dalam Kantor Otokage.

Orochimaru memakai jubah awan merah yang menutupi tubuhnya,dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya sedang melesat cepat ke arahnya.Sannin itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya,dia menatap tajam suatu perubahan chakra yang menurutnya sangat langka,karena dia tidak pernah melihat perubahan chakra yang seperti ini.

'Ini perubahan chakra yang sangat langka'pikir Orochimaru,dia menatap tajam ke arah pintu yang sudah terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian akibat tebasan pedang yang dilakukan oleh pemuda akage dengan Sharingan dikedua matanya.

Orochimaru menyeringai,akhirnya yang dia tunggu tunggu datang juga.Dia harus bersabar selama beberapa tahun untuk dia menunggu agar mendapatkan tubuh yang sempurna dia harus menunggu kedatangan anak itu kepadanya dan akhirnya seperti yang dia perkirakan anak itu mendatangi dirinya sendiri.

"Namikaze Uchiha Naruto atau mungkin aku harus memanggilmu beserta dengan julukanmu yang sudah terkenal diseluruh penjuru desa Shinobi Yuuki no Kokuei,mungkin itu cocok denganmu,karena menurut Yagura kau memiliki bunshin yang memiliki chakra tidak bisa dibedakan oleh sensor miliknya dan jika bunshinmu itu menghilang maka bunshinmu akan menjadi bayangan atau kegelapan.Itu bunshin yang cukup menarik menurutku"ucap Orochimaru.

Sannin itu merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi sikap tubuh yang siap untuk bertarung kapanpun. "Jadi,apa kau mau aku beri julukan baru untukmu,Naruto-kun?"tanya Orochimaru.

Naruto menatap datar Orochimaru,dia sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar perkataan tidak berguna yang terlontar dari mulutnya itu. "Tidak sama sekali"Sharingan miliknya berevolusi menjadi Mangekyou tahap terakhir.

'Mata yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Uchiha Itachi,tubuhmu itu harus menjadi milikku'pikir Orochimaru,dia mengeluarkan pedang Kusanagi no Tsurugi dari mulutnya lalu melesat cepat ke arah Naruto.

Dentingan pedang mulai terdengar secara beruntun,pertanda bahwa dua shinobi kuat itu sedang bertarung hidup mati dan salah satu dari mereka harus ada yang mati.Naruto memanjang dan melebarkan pedang miliknya membuat salah satu sannin itu mendecih tidak suka,karena dia cukup kesulitan untuk mengimbangi pola serangan Naruto.

Orochimaru merangkai segel tangan, "FUTON DAITOPPA"terciptalah badai angin yang mementalkan Naruto beberapa meter dan itu cukup membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak untuk beberapa saat,karena chakranya sudah menipis dan hampir habis dalam menghadapi puluhan dan ratusan ribu shinobi lalu menghadapi Kimimaru dan melawan puluhan pasukan monster Orochimaru dan itu cukup untuk menguras seluruh chakranya.

Segel tengkorak yang menyelimuti sebagian tubuh Naruto menghilang,pemuda itu berusaha untuk berdiri,tetapi sepertinya itu percuma saja,karena dia sudah mendapat pukulan dan tendangan dari Orochimaru dan itu cukup membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Orochimaru menyeringai,dia mengubah tubuhnya menjadi ular yang sangat besar.Lidah ular keluar dari mulutnya lalu menjilati tubuh Naruto dan itu membuat pemuda akage merasa jijik dengan salah satu sannin yang menurutnya sudah kehilangan akal,karena keabadian yang selalu dia utarakan dan dia katakan dari dulu hingga sekarang,apa dia menjadi gila,karena tidak mendapat keabadian yang dia idam-idamkan selama ini,mungkin itu yang ada di dalam pikiran Naruto saat ini.

"GENJUTSU SHIBARI"terciptalah dimensi genjutsu yang diciptakan oleh Orochimaru,dibelakangnya terdapat puluhan daging yang membentuk puluhan ekor ular raksasa.Sannin itu menyeringai,dia memajukan tubuhnya dan sekarang dia merasa menang,karena sudah mendapatkan tubuh yang selama ini dia impikan.

Naruto menatap tajam Orochimaru dengan sepasang Sharingan bertomoe sempurna miliknya dan itu membuat Sannin no Hebi itu merasa senang,kemudian keluarlah chakra-biju berwarna jingga dari dalam tubuh Naruto.Chakra itu membentuk kepala rubah yang tercipta dibelakang pemuda akage itu,membuat sang sannin sedikit ketakutan,akan tetapi ketakutan itu segera hilang,karena sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan tubuh barunya.

Seringai Orochimaru menghilang digantikan dengan raut wajah keterkejutan,karena dia tidak mengira Genjutsu terkuat yang dia ciptakan untuk dimensinya kini diambil alih oleh pemuda akage itu,berkat bantuan chakra jingga yang menurut informasi dari Yagura itu adalah chakra biju ekor sembilan.

Naruto berdiri dengan tenang,Sharingan miliknya menatap tajam ke arah Orcohimaru.Pedang berlapis elemen angin itu dia pegang dengan kuat,seringai tercipta dibibirnya.Orochimaru menggeram kesal,karena sebagian kekuatan dan chakranya telah dicuri oleh Naruto ketika dia mengambil alih dimensi Genjutsu milik sang Sannin no Hebi.

Ular raksasa itu mendesis tidak suka, "Akan kuambil alih tubuhmu Naruto-kun!!"Orchimaru melesat cepat menerjang Naruto,pemuda itu menghindari serangan sang Sannin.

Dia melompat cepat ke atas,Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat ke arah Orochimaru. "SENKAI KAIMETSU SURU"terciptalah tebasan udara yang sangat besar dan kuat menghantam tubuh ular raksasa jelmaan Orochimaru.

Ular itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian,akan tetapi tubuh yang terbelah itu menjadi satu kembali,membuat Naruto semakin tertantang untuk mengalahkannya.Orochimaru menyeringai dibalik wajah yang menyerupai ular, "SEN'EI TAJASHU"muncullah ribuan ular yang menyerang Naruto dengan cepat.

Pemuda itu merangkai segel tangan, "KATON DAI ENDAN"terciptalah ratusan peluru api yang sangat besar menghantam ribuan ular yang keluar dari mulut Orochimaru,ribuan ular itu musnah akibat jutsu yang Naruto keluarkan.

Orochimaru menggeram kesal, "MANDARA NO JIN"terciptalah ratusan ribu ular yang keluar dari seluruh tubuh ular raksasa itu,ular itu melesat cepat ke arah Naruto.Pemuda akage itu merangkai segel satu tangan, "HYOUTON NAMI HYOUKAI NO JUTSU"terciptalah gelombang lautan es yang menghantam dan mengubur ratusan ular itu di dalam gelombang es yang membeku lalu ratusan ribu ular itu hancur menjadi ratusan ribu serpihan es yang berjatuhan ke lantai.

'Gaki ini,aku tidak menyangka dia akan cepat sekali menjadi kuat bahkan mungkin kekuatannya setara denganku,kalau begitu aku tidak akan meremehkannya'pikir Orochimaru.

Tubuh ular raksasa itu bertambah besar dan semakin besar,tubuhnya memunculkan tujuh kepala ular tambahan.Orochimaru meraung dan tertawa sarktis,tubuhnya mengeluarkan chakra yang sangat besar bahkan chakra itu menghancurkan kantor Otokage dan beberapa rumah yang berada disekitarnya.

Naruto menatap tajam ke arah ular putih raksasa berkepala delapan itu dengan sepasang Sharingan sempurna miliknya. "Jadi inikah kekuatan seorang Sannin? Benar-benar mengagumkan,aku akui dia memang kuat"gumam pemuda akage itu,ular itu menghancurkan puluhan rumah dan bangunan yang menghalangi jalannya.Tekanan angin yang sangat kuat menghempaskan dan menghancurkan beberapa rumah dan pohon dan itu-cukup mengakui bahwa Orochimaru itu memang kuat dan pantas menyandang gelar Sannin.

Place Guren

Gadis itu menatap penuh dengan ketakutan,karena merasakan tekanan chakra yang sangat kuat dan gelap.Dia menatap penuh dengan ketakutan ketika dia melihat ular raksasa berkepala delapan yang mengamuk menghancurkan puluhan bahkan ratusan rumah dan bangunan dalam sekali hempasan ekornya.

"Itu ular putih jelmaan Orochimaru,dia memang sangat kuat"gumam Guren.

Skip Place Naruto

Ular itu menyerang Naruto dengan beberapa kepalanya,tetapi dengan cepat pemuda akage itu dapat menghindari setiap serangan ular tersebut.Mata Sharingannya sangat membantu dirinya untuk menghindari serangan ular raksasa itu,dia merangkai segel satu-tangan dengan cepat. "HYOUTON HYOUZANHEKI NO JUTSU"muncullah gunung es-yang melindungi Naruto dari serangan tiga kepala ular raksasa tersebut.

Pemuda itu melompat ke atas puncuk pohon,Sharingannya menatap datar ke arah hewan melata tersebut.Ular itu melilit gunung es yang sangat besar itu lalu perlahan gunung es tersebut hancur menjadi serpihan es yang besar,ular itu melesat cepat menerjang Naruto,akan tetapi pemuda itu menahan serangan ular tersebut dengan pedang yang digenggamnya erat.

Pemuda itu melompat cepat lalu memijaki kepala hewan melata tersebut.Ular itu memberontak berusaha menurunkan paksa Naruto dari atas salah satu kepalanya,tetapi pemuda itu masih tetap bertahan berdiri di atas kepala ular raksasa.Naruto menancapkan pedangnya kekepala ular raksasa tersebut,akan tetapi kulit ular itu sangat keras sekali seperti berlian,jadia dia tidak bisa menancapkan pedangnya kekepala ular itu walaupun pedangnya di aliri elemen angin sekalipun.

Pemuda itu melompat menjauhi ular putih tersebut,Sharingannya menajam,dia tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini jadinya jika dia melawan salah satu dari anggota terkuat di Akatsuki,organisasi itu sangat dia benci,karena mereka adalah sekumpulan orang dengan catatan kriminal rank-S dan pasti semua orang-orangnya sangatlah kuat bahkan untuk sekaliber Anbu elite,tetapi tidak untuknya,karena dia mampu membunuh beberapa anggota Akatsuki sendirian tanpa bantuan dari anak buahnya baik itu dari Ne maupun Anbu Black Opps.

Naruto merangakai segel satu tangan,dia akan menghentikan pergerakannya terlebih dahulu baru menyerang ular itu secara beruntun. "HYOUTON NAMI HYOUKAI NO JUTSU"terciptalah gelombang es yang sangat besar dari jutsu yang dia buat sebelumnya.Gelombang es itu membeku ketika dia menimbun tubuh Orochimaru yang sudah menjadi ular putih raksasa berkepala delapan.

'Yamata no Jutsu,Orochimaru menciptakan jutsu yang sekuat ini bahkan dia memiliki ukuran tubuhnya memang lebih kecil dari seekor biju begitu juga dengan kapasitas chakranya,akan tetapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat seorang Kage kesulitan dalam menghadapinya'pikir Naruto,dia menyeringai ketika mendapati pergerakan ular itu terhenti,karena sekumpulan es yang tertimbun ditubuhnya.

Pemuda akage itu tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyerang musuhnya,ketika mendapati ular itu tidak bisa menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya.Dia merangkai segel satu tangan, "HYOUTON AME YARI NO JUTSU"terciptalah puluhan tombak es besar melesat cepat ke arah ular tersebut,akan tetapi seluruh tombak es itu tidak ada yang berhasil melukainya dan itu membuatnya merasa tertantang kembali untuk menaklukan ular raksasa itu.

'Kulit ular itu bagaikan sekeras berlian,jadi bagaimana jika aku menghancurkan pertahanan terkuatmu Orochimaru...Pertama Katon'batin Naruto merangkai segel satu tangan, "KATON GOUKA NAMITATSU"terciptalah gelombang api yang sangat besar dengan intesitas suhu yang sangat panas menenggelamkan tubuh ular itu.

Ular raksasa itu meraung dengan sangat keras,karena dia merasakan panas dari jutsu katon yang dimiliki oleh Naruto, 'Kedua Futon'pemuda itu merangkai segel tangannya kembali,Sharingannya menajam. "FUTON HARIKEEN JIGOKU"terciptalah badai angin yang sangat besar menambah intesitas kuantitas dan kualitas suhu api yang menyelimuti tubuh ular itu.

'Ketiga Hyouton'Naruto merangkai segel satu tangan dengan cepat, "HYOUTON FUBUKI NO JUTSU"terciptalah badai es yang sangat besar memadamkan api yang mengelilingi tubuh ular tersebut.Perlahan lahan tubuh ular itu mulai meretak akibat tiga jutsu tingkat tinggi yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

Retakan tubuh ular tersebut mulai membesar lalu kulit ular tersebut mulai mengelupas dari tubuhnya.Kulit ular yang berjatuhan itu berubah menjadi tanah,membuat Naruto menyeringai,karena berhasil membuat pertahanan terkuat Orochimaru hancur.'Jadi,kau melapisi tubuh luarmu dengan Duton no Yoroi berlapis-lapis,hm licik sekaligus pintar memang itulah dirimu'pikir pemuda akage itu menatap datar ular raksasa yang sedang meraung-raung,karena pertahanan berlapisnya berhasil dihancurkan oleh seorang anak yang beranjak dewasa.

Ular itu berhasil keluar dari penghalang es yang memenjarakan tubuhnya,salah satu kepala ular itu menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.Ular itu membuka mulutnya,di dalam mulut ular itu keluarlah Orochimaru dengan seluruh tubuh yang dilumuri oleh air liur ular.Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Orochimaru dengan pandangan yang menunjukan rasa jijiknya kepada sang Sannin ular.

"Naruto-kun,tubuhmu itu harus menjadi milikku"mulutnya terbuka melesatkan pedang Kusanagi no Tsurugi yang memanjang ke arah pemuda akage itu.Dia menahan serangannya dengan pedang yang digenggamnya sebagai pelindung dari tusukan pedang Kusanagi.

Tubuhnya beberapa kali terbentur oleh pohon dan rumah yang berada didepannya,tubuh pemuda itu bagaikan mau hancur saja,tusukan panjang pedang Kusanagi terhenti lalu memendek kembali dan pedang itu masuk kedalam tubuh Orochimaru.Orochimaru tertawa ketika melihat Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa darah dari mulutnya,

"Ha ha ha!!! Kau menyerah saja Naruto-kun dan bergabunglah dengan jiwaku!!!"teriak sang Sannin ular itu lalu menggerakan tubuh ularnya ke arah Naruto.

Pemuda akage itu menyeringai,dia sangat menikmati permainan ini.Naruto menganggap ini hanyalah permainan yang dimainkan anak kecil,sebenarnya pemuda itu menganggap semua pertarungannya adalah permainan,bukan karena dia kuat atau memiliki kekuatan untuk mengalahkan semua musuhnya,tetapi karena dia merasa sangat tertantang dan bergairah untuk melakukan pertarungan yang mematikan,akan tetapi dia bukan maniak dalam pertarungan,dia akan menikamati lawannya jika memang dia ingin dan jika tidak maka dia akan menyelesaikannya dengan secepat mungkin.

Pemuda akage itu menutup sepasang matanya lalu membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan.Sharingannya berevolusi menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan tahap terakhir,dia menyeringai,tubuhnya sudah terlindungi oleh humanoid raksasa berwarna hitam yang hanya sebagian tubuhnya saja, "SUSANO'O"tubuh humanoid itu dilapisi baju zirah yang tebal dan kuat,humanoid itu mengaum menanggapi tantangan dari sang ular yang memiliki ukuran yang sama dengannya.

Place At Guren

Gadis itu membelak,dia tidak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat saat ini.Sekarang dia melihat makhluk astral raksasa yang memiliki sebagian tubuhnya muncul dipertarungan Orochimaru dengan Naruto.

Sebelumnya dia sudah dikejutkan dengan kemampuan pemuda itu yang menurutnya sangatlah hebat membuat sang Sannin kesulitan untuk menglahkannya dan sekarang dia dikejutkan lagi,karena pemuda itu menciptakan makhluk astral berzirah hitam yang menyelubungi tubuhnya untuk mengimbangi ular raksasa berkepala delapan milik Orochimaru.

"Sugoi,dia memang sangat kuat bahkan aku ragu akan menang,jika aku bertarung dengannya"gumam Guren memandang takjub dengan humanoid yang diciptakan oleh Naruto.

Skip Place The Beatle

Humanoid itu memotong beberapa kepala ular tersebut dengan pedang hitam miliknya,dia meraung sekeras-kerasnya begitu juga dengan ular putih raksasa itu.Orochimaru menggeram tidak suka,karena beberapa kepala ularnya sudah dipenggal oleh pedang humanoid milik Naruto.

Salah satu kepala ular itu melilit tubuh humanoid membuatnya tidak bisa menggerakan anggota tubuhnya,pemuda akage itu menyeringai,dia ingin tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Orochimaru untuk saat ini.Ular itu melempar Susano'o Naruto hingga beberapa meter lalu dari dalam tanah muncullah ratusan ribu ular yang melesat cepat ke arah Humanoid tersebut.

Mangekyou tahap terakhir Naruto menatap tajam sekumpulan ular tersebut,dia bergumam dengan wajah dingin dan datarnya. "ENBAN NO MAKKURA"muncullah cakram berlapis Amaterasu yang memotong dan membakar sekumpulan ular tersebut hingga musnah tida tersisa,membuat sang Sannin no Hebi mendecih tidak suka.

Cakram itu tidak berhenti,senjata itu terus melesat memotong beberapa kepala ular raksasa hingga menyisakan satu kepala yang terdapat Orochimaru didalamnya.Sannin itu terkejut,karena dia tidak percaya bahwa ketujuh kepala ular Yamatanya dapat terpotong dengan mudah,akan tetapi dia merasakan panas di sekujur tubuhnya.

Orochimaru membelak,tubunya terbakar oleh api abadi Amaterasu.Dia beteriak meminta pertolongan kepada Naruto,tetapi yang dia minta pertolongan hanya menyeringai dan menikmati saat-saat dimana sang Sannin menjadi abu,karena api Amaterasu miliknya.

"Tooloooonggg!!!"teriak Orochimaru sebelum dia menjadi abu,seluruh desa terbakar oleh api hitam,karena sebelumnya Sannin ular itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya berusaha untuk memadamkan api hitamnya,akan tetapi api itu tidak padam dan malah menyebar keseluruh desa melalui rumah,bangunan,pohon dan lain-lain.

Naruto menghilangkan Susano'onya,dia berjalan pelan ke gerbang utama Otogakure untuk menemui Guren.Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak peduli tentang desa Oto yang sudah menjadi lautan api hitam yang membara,karena dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai urusan dengan desa ini dan menjadi tujuannya untuk mendatangi desa ini adalah Orochimaru,tentunya untuk membalaskan kebencian dan dendam yang sudah mendarah daging di tubuhnya.

Guren menatap nanar Naruto,dia sama sekali tidak mempercayainya.Orochimaru sudah mati terbunuh oleh pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya ini,bajunya penuh dengan debu dan darah,mata merah Sharingannya masih aktif menatap dirinya dan itu membuatnya-mengigil ketakutan.

Sharingan miliknya dia nonaktifkan,pemuda akage itu menatap datar ke arah Guren,dia menarik tangan gadis itu dengan sedikit agak kasar dan itu membuat gadis itu menggeram kesakitan,karena tarikan yang menurut Guren itu sangatlah kasar. "Ittai...Lepaskan!! kau membuat tanganku sakit"gadis itu menunjuk dirinya dengan tatapan marah.

Naruto menyeringai,karena menurutnya wajah Guren ketika marah itu menarik dan itu berhasil menarik perhatian dirinya setelah dua gadis Uchiha itu tentunya yaitu Uchiha Tsuki dan Uchiha Satsuki. "Kau menarik"ucap pemuda itu disela-sela Guren memarahi dirinya dan itu membuat gadis itu berhenti memarahi dirinya,karena dia sedang merespon informasi yang dia dapatkan dari perkataan Naruto.

~Kau menarik~itu yang dia dengar dari pemuda yang menurutnya sangat tampan dan juga kuat,wajah gadis itu merah merona ketika dia dipuji oleh Naruto dan itu membuatnya salah tingkah di depan pemuda ini.

Pemuda itu berjalan pelan menyusuri hutan dan dibelakangnya terdapat gadis yang masih senang dan bahagia setelah dipuji olehnya,dia tersenyum selama dalam perjalanan dan sesekali tertawa,membuat Naruto menyerngit heran.'Kenapa dengan gadis itu,apa dia sudah gila? Karena dipenjara oleh Orochimaru'pikir pemuda akage itu,dia menghentikan langkah kakinya,sedangkan Guren yang tidak fokus,karena yang dia pikirkan hanyalah pujian dari Naruto dan juga pemuda itu tentunya akhirnya dia menambrak punggung pemuda itu dan Naruto membalikan tubuhnya.

Pemuda akage itu memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Guren dan itu membuat wajahnya merah merona,dia memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan dari tubuh Naruto begitu juga dengan pemuda itu dan sampai dimana tubuh Guren tercegat oleh pohon yang tumbuh dibelakangnya.Pemuda itu memendekan jarak Guren,membuat gadis itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto,karena wajah pemuda itu sangat dekat sekali dengannya,tetapi Naruto tetap memajukan wajahnya kewajah Guren.

Salah satu tangannya Naruto memegang bahu Guren,membut tubuhnya bergetar,karena sentuhan dari tangan pemuda akage itu. "Euhm..."ringis gadis itu dan itu membuat Naruto heran,'Kenapa lagi dengan gadis ini'pikir pemuda itu,karena tujuan tangannya memegangi bahu Guren adalah supaya tubuhnya tidak bergetar,karena dia melihat tubuhnya seperti orang yang ketakutan,sebab itu dia berusaha untuk menenangkan getaran tubuhnya dengan memegangi bahu Guren supaya dia merasa tenang,akan tetapi pada kenyataannya tubuh gadis Ekishou itu bergetar,karena dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan bercampur menjadi satu antara ketakutan dan senang.

Senang,karena dia bisa berdekatan dengan pemuda tampan ini dan ketakutan,karena dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakannya,sebab masalahnya dia pernah mendapatkan perlakuan tidak senonoh sewaktu dia masih dalam tahanan Orochimaru dari beberapa petugas yang menjaga tahanan di dalam sel dan itu membuatnya sedikit agak trauma.

Tubuh gadis itu menegang ketika dia merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto,wajah pemuda-itu semakin mendekat dengan wajah sayu dan manis dari gadis Ekishou itu. "A..apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanya gadis itu memberanikan diri bertanya dengan pemuda bermarga asli Uzumaki.

Naruto menatap datar Guren,membuat gadis bermarga Ekishou itu gugup,sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghadapi pemuda akage itu. "Aku hanya menyarankan kepadamu jangan tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri saat kau berada didekatku,karena mereka akan menganggap bahwa aku akan mengurusi orang gila sepertimu dan itu sangat memalukan bagiku"ucap pemuda akage itu masih dengan tatapan datar.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali,dia masih meloadingkan perkataan pemuda itu dan setelah dia menerimanya,gadis itu menggeram kesal.Dia tidak terima penghinaan yang dikatakan pemuda itu,memang siapa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.'Dasar pria tidak peka!!! Baka!!'umpat gasi itu di dalam hati,dia bingung kenapa dia tidak keluarkan saja semua yang dia umpat di dalam hati mengenai pemuda itu,tapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya,karena saat dia menatap wajah datar,tetapi tenang itu membuatnya luluh seketika dan menghilang kekesalan yang berada dihatinya.

Guren tersenyum hangat ketika dia menatap punggung Naruto yang tegap dan terkesan memiliki aura yang kuat dan dingin,tetapi dia suka aura itu,karena dia suka dengan kedinginannya itu. "Tunggu aku!! Naruto-kun"Guren menutup mulutnya,kenapa dia memanggil Naruto dengan suffix-kun,pikirannya melayang entah kemana dan membuat pemuda akage itu menatap heran dengan gadis dibelakangnya ini,apakah dia memang harus menunggu Guren jika dia hanya berdiam diri disitu seperti patung.

"Cepatlah!! Memangnya aku harus menunggu berapa lama lagi hingga kau bergerak dari tempat itu!!"teriak Naruto dari kejauhan dan itu membuat Guren tersadar dari pikirannya yang melayang,dia dengan cepat berlari ke arah pemuda itu.

66666666666666666666666666666666666

Berita Naruto yang membantai seluruh pasukan Oto-nin,membunuh Salah satu Sannin sekaligus anggota Akatsuki yaitu Orochimaru,dan menghancurkan Otogakure dalam satu malam itu menyebar dengan sangat cepat,berterima kasihlah kepada penduduk dan eksperimen Orochimaru yang dibebasakan oleh Naruto yang sudah menepati janjinya.

Berita itu membuat seluruh dunia shinobi gempar,mereka semua yang mendengar berita itu tidak langsung mempercayainya,akan tetapi ketika Hokage membenarkan berita itu maka seluruh dunia shinobi memepercayainya termasuk lima desa besar Shinobi,karena mereka sudah memastikan kepastian dari berita itu.Mereka sudah menyuruh shinobi kepercayaannya masing-masing untuk memastikan berita itu dan benar saja mereka semua terkejut,karena di dalam hati mereka terdapat ketidakpercayaan kepada shinobi kepercayaan mereka,tetapi dilain pihak mereka harus mempercayainya.

Namikaze Uchiha Naruto telah membantai seluruh pasukan Oto-nin dengan sadis,menghancurkan desa Oto dengan membakar desa ninja itu hingga menjadi abu,dan membunuh salah satu legenda Sannin dan desa-desa besar itu memberi julukan kepadanya,julukan yang sangat sesuai dengan apa yang dia lakukan saat malam berdarah di Oto.

Desa-desa shinobi besar itu memberi julukan kepadanya,kecuali desa Konoha,karena desa itu tidak ingin mencampuri ninja muda yang penuh dengan talenta... Maou no Akage (Maharaja Iblis Rambut Merah),sedangkan julukan yang diberikan penduduk Oto kepadanya adalah Akuma no Akame (Iblis Bermata Merah).

Beberapa desa ninja itu telah menetapkan Naruto sebagai Missing-nin,sedangkan sebagian tidak menetapkannya sebagai Missing-nin dan yang menetapkannya sebagai Missing-nin-adalah Kumogakure dan Kirigakure.

Desa besar yang tidak menetapkannya sebagai Missing-nin adalah Iwagakure,karena Iwa sudah beraliansi dengan Konoha dan lebih mengikuti Konoha dalam mengambil tindakan kepada putra Kage dari Konoha,Sunagakure,karena Suna merasa berhutang budi kepada Naruto atas bantuannya dalam menangani Akastuki yang menculik Kage dari desa Suna,dan Konoha,karena Hokage masih bersikukuh untuk tidak menandatangani surat keputusan untuk menjadikan anak bungsunya menjadi Missing-nin dari tetua desa.

Sementara,Menma Namikaze putra sulung dari Hokage memutuskan untuk mencari informasi tentang adiknya lewat Jiraiya dan dia terus mencari dan membawa pulang adiknya itu ke Konoha,karena menurutnya seorang saudara yang tidak bisa meluruskan saudaranya tidak bisa menjadi Hokage dan dia juga berlatih untuk mengembangkan Ninjutsu baru terkuat yang dia miliki dibimbing oleh Hatake Kakashi sebagai Gurunya.

Bingo Book Missing-Nin Rank-S

Nama:Namikaze Uchiha Naruto

Senjata:Shikyou no Ken

Elemen Ninjutsu;

~Katon

~Suiton

~Fuuton

Kekai Genkai

~Hyouton

~Sharingan

Seni Senjata:Kenjutsu

Julukan;

~Yuuki no Kokuei(Bayangan Hantu Kegelapan)

~Maou no Akage(Maharaja Iblis Rambut Merah)

~Akuma no Akame(Iblis Bermata Merah)

Kejahatan;

~Melukai Yondaime Mizukage Yagura hingga terluka parah

~Membunuh tangan kanan Yondaime Mizukage,Jinpachi Munahashi

~Membantai ribuan pasukan Otogakure

~Membunuh Otokage Orochimaru

~Bersambung~


	24. chapter 23 season II

1

2

3

#START

 **~The Combat Of Felon~**

Naruto memasuki kedai Ramen yang berada disekitar desa Konoha bersama dengan Guren,dia berada didesa Konoha,karena dia mendapat informasi dari Orochimaru setelah dia melihat ingatannya dengan Sharingan.

Pemuda akage itu melirik pengunjung perempuan yang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diaartikan dan itu membuatnya risih."Bisakah kalian berhenti untuk menatapku!Kalian membuatku risih!"ucap Naruto dengan nada memerintah dan saat itu juga mereka semua mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain dan sesekali melirik kearah pemuda itu.

Mereka semua menatap Naruto bukan,karena pemuda itu aneh atau jelek,tetapi sebaliknya mereka memandangi Naruto,karena menurut mereka pemuda itu sangat tampan dan seksi begitu juga dengan rekan perempuannya itu,dia juga sependapat dengan para perempuan itu.

Pemuda akage itu melirik ke arah Guren yang tidak konsen untuk memakan ramen misonya,karena selalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan memuja atau ingin menerkamnya sekarang juga.Dia menghela nafas,kenapa gadis satu ini selalu membuatnya berpikir kalau gadis yang didepannya ini aneh, "Berhentilah menatapku dan habiskan makananmu,setelah ini kita akan bertemu dengan lawan kita"ucap pemuda itu dengan nada memerintah dan itu membuat Guren kesal.

"Cih,berhentilah memerintahku Naruto-kun,karena kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku!"ucap Guren dengan nada yang keras,sementara pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk diam dan sesekali menyeruput teh yang dipesankannya.

Di Kedai Dango Konoha

Dua orang pria berpakaian jubah hitam beraksen awan merah dengan tenangnya memakan beberapa dango yang mereka pesan,walaupun mereka tahu ada beberapa Shinobi yang mengincar mereka dengan menekan titik chakra mereka hingga ketingkat yang rendah.

"Itachi"gumam pria berwajah putih kebiruan,mirip seperti ikan hiu.Dia adalah rekan Itachi di Akatsuki,Hoshigake Kisame.

Pria berwajah tampan dengan rambut dikuncir itu tersenyum tipis,dia memang sudah mengetahuinya sedari tadi.Ada beberapa Konoha-nin yang menunggu mereka untuk keluar dari Kedai Dango tersebut,kemudian menyerang mereka ditempat yang terbuka.

"Aku tahu,Kisame..."Sharingannya dia akatifkan lalu melanjutkan perkataan yang sempat dia tunda, "Kita pergi!!"dua pria itu menghilang dengan shunsin mereka,beberapa ninja itu juga ikut menghilang dengan shunsin masing-masing.

666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666

Naruto menyeringai tipis, Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai untuk bertarung di tempat yang tertutupdia memang merasakan chakra dua pria anggota Akatsuki itu,tetapi pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk diam,karena sebenarnya dia menunggu dimana targetnya itu mengeluarkan sebagian kecil chakranya untuk mengalahkan salah satu ninja elite yang sedang bertarung dengannya itu.

Pemuda itu menegak habis tehnya membuat Guren menatap tidak percaya,karena teh itu masih panas dan dia menegak seluruh tehnya,apa dia sudah tidak waras lagi. "Aku sudah menghabiskan sedikit makananku,sedangkan kau sudah meminum tehmu,jadi apa kita akan pergi sekarang?!"nada ajakan terdengar di telinga Naruto,sebenarnya dia tidak mau untuk mengajak gadis itu ikut bersamanya dalam sebuah pertarungan,karena dia tidak biasa bertarung dengan rekan yang berada disampingnya.

Dia selalu melakukan sebuah misi tingkat tinggi selalu sendirian dan tidak pernah mau untuk mengajak rekan Anbunya dan itu masalah dia untuk sekarang ini yaitu kerja sama tim.

"Tunggu...tunggu saat yang tepat untuk kita beraksi"ucap Naruto,membuat Guren menyerngit heran.Apa maksud dari perkataan anehnya sih,aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya ini'pikir Guren.

Itachi menghindari setiap serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Kakashi.Sharingan miliknya bergerak cepat untuk memprediksi setiap serangan yang dilakukan oleh musuhnya,dia meninju dan menendang salah satu Jounin elite yang dimiliki Konoha itu.Kedua mata saling berpandangan dan itu merupakan kesalahan terbesar bagi Kakashi.Sharingan bertomoe tiga milik Itachi berevolusi menjadi Mangekyou,pemuda berkuncir ponytail itu menyeringai.

"TSUKUYOMI"tubuh Kakashi menegang,dia gemetar merasakan rasa takut yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Dia melihat dan merasakan tubunya sedang disalib dan ditusuk oleh ratusan pedang yang menancap hingga menembus tubuhnya.Rasa sakit itu hingga dia rasakan di dunia nyata,mulut pria itu mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak dan sepasang kakinya sudah tidak dapat lagi menopang tubuhnya.Titik-titik keringat bermunculan dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya sebagai tanda bahwa dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menghadapi musuhnya dan itu membuat Kakashi menggeram kesal,karena pada dasarnya dia ingin sekali melawan pria yang berdiri dihadapannya,tetapi dia dikalahkan dengan mudahnya hanya dengan sekali serang.

Kedua rekannya itu membelak tidak percaya,karena mereka tahu Kakashi adalah Jounin elite yang tidak mungkin dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh musuhnya,tetapi yang mereka lihat adalah pria itu dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh musuh yang lebih muda darinya.

"Tidak mungkin,Kakashi dikalahkan hanya dengan Genjutsu"gumam Kurenai,wanita itu menggeram kesal,karena teman seangkatannya dikalahkan dengan mudahnya.Matanya melirik ke arah pria yang berada disampingnya.

Pria itu menatap tajam ke arah kedua musuhnya,dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin seorang Kakashi yang dijuluki prodigy dapat dikalahkan hanya dengan Genjutsu.Jika genjutsu itu mampu membuat seorang Kakashi bertekuk lutut tidak berdaya maka dapat dipastikan Genjutsu itu sangatlah kuat, "Kuso,musuh kita kali ini adalah musuh yang sangat menyulitkan jika kita lawan saat ini"ucap Asuma yang suaranya hanya bisa didengar oleh Kurenai,sedangkan perempuan itu mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat pria itu.

Kisame tertawa kecil,dia sama sekali tidak menyangka.Itachi akan menggunakan Genjutsu itu untuk mengalahkan lawannya,itu adalah salah satu kemampuan khusus matanya dan kemampuan khusus itu sama seperti Kekai Genkai.

Setiap Uchiha yang memiliki Mangekyou pasti mendapatkan kemampuan khusus untuk menambah kekuatan mata evolusi Sharingan itu dan kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki Itachi adalah Tsukuyomi,sebuah Genjutsu yang memperangkap lawannya masuk kedalam dunia Ilusi milik Itachi untuk disiksa secara mental dan fisik.

"Itachi,apakah kau tidak terlalu berlebihan memakai Genjutsu itu untuk mengalahkan Kakashi no Sharingan?"tanya Kisame,sedangkan Itachi yang mendengar penuturan Kisame hanya mendengus geli.

Berlebihan katanya,itu sama sekali tidak berlebihan jika kau mengetahui kemampuan dan potensi musuhmu,karena dia sangat yakin jika dia tidak mengalahkan pria itu sekarang maka,pria itu akan sangat menyulitkan untuk dikalahkan.Kakashi adalah seorang Jounin elite dan jenius sekaligus Ninja kebanggaan Konoha,karena itu dia harus cepat mengalahkannya sekarang atau dia yang akan dikalahkan oleh pria itu dikemudian hari,setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Itachi sekarang ini.

"Tidak sama sekali,aku mengakui kehebatan seorang Kakashi no Sharingan,karena itu aku harus cepat mengalahkan pria itu.Akan sangat merepotkan jika aku tidak mengalahkannya sekarang,karena kalau tidak dia yang akan mengalahkanku"jawab Itachi,Mangekyou miliknya mengalirkan darah dari salah satu matanya,itu adalah bayaran yang setimpal untuk sebuah kemampuan mata yang sangat kuat dan dia telah menerima bayaran itu yaitu kehilangan cahaya.

Dia harus mendapatkan mata Mangekyou baru dari adiknya,karena jika dia tidak mendapatkan mata evolusi Sharingan adiknya,dia akan kehilangan cahayanya yaitu kebutaan sebagai bayaran kemampuan mata yang melegenda milik Uchiha Madara,sebab itu dia membebaskan kedua adiknya dari kematian.Dia sangat menantikan adiknya mendapatkan Mangekyou dan menantangnya untuk bertarung dan saat itu juga dia akan merebut mata evolusi itu.

Itachi menyeringai,ketika dia membayangkan evolusi mata abadi yang dia miliki.Pasti dia akan setara dengan Madara,sebab itu dia harus bersabar untuk menantikan kedua adiknya mendapatkan mata evolusi itu...Mangekyou Sharingan dan berevolusi kembali menjadi Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan atau biasa disebut sebagai Mangekyou Abadi.

Pria berklan Uchiha itu menatap kedua musuhnya dengan sepasang Sharingan miliknya,kedua Jounin itu tubuhnya gemetar.Mereka sudah masuk kedalam Genjutsu Sharingan milik Itachi.

"Dimana ini?"tanya Asuma yang melihat sekelilingnya terdapat ratusan gagak yang mengelilinginya begitu juga dengan Kurenai.Mereka menggeram kesal,karena sudah masuk kedalam dunia Genjutsu milik Itachi.

Di dunia nyata mereka berteriak menggeram kesakitan,karena di dunia genjutsu mereka disiksa selama berbulan-bulan bahkan bertahun-tahun itulah kehebatan Genjutsu milik Itachi.Dia adalah pria yang menyandang gelar Genjutsu Master dari Konoha atau Ilussion no Itachi dan Sharingan no Itachi.

Kisame tertawa kecil,karena dia tidak menyangka tiga Jounin elite dari Konoha dapat dikalahkan hanya dengan Genjutsu dari rekannya ini,sepertinya dia harus berhati-hati jika bertatapan mata dengan rekan setimnya itu,karena kalau tidak pasti dia akan bernasib sama dengan ketiga Jounin itu.

"Ne,Itachi apa kau tidak berlebihan menggenjutsu mereka dengan Genjutsu tingkat tinggi.Apa lagi jika aku lihat Kakashi yang sepertinya dia tidak akan sadar selama beberapa hari,karena kau sudah menggenjutsunya dengan Genjutsu Mangekyoumu"ucap Kisame.

Itachi hanya menghela nafas pasrah,kenapa dia harus satu rekan dengan Kisame yang memiliki rasa kasihan yang tinggi terhadap musuhnya.Dia sangat bingung sekali,kenapa seorang ninja seperti Kisame yang memiliki rasa kepedulian dan kasihan kepada musuhnya dapat menjadi Missing-Nin Rank-S.

"Tidak,itu sama sekali tidak berlebihan.Jangan meremehkan Konoha-nin elite,karena mereka memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang kuat,sedangkan Kakashi memang dia harus mati disini,karena dia akan sangat merepotkan bagi kita sebagai ninja yang berjalan di dunia kegelapan"Itachi memunculkan pedang dari penyimpanan Fuin yang berada di telapak tangannya.

Pria itu dengan cepat mengayunkan pedangnya ketubuh Kakashi,akan tetapi muncullah sebuah kilatan berwarna merah darah dengan cepat menahan pedang Itachi dengan pedang hitam miliknya.Kedua mata berwarna merah darah saling berpandangnya,pria berklan Uchiha menjaga jarak dari pemuda Akagami itu.

Itachi mendesis kesal,karena dia tahu pemuda yang berada dihadapannya ini dan lagi dia baru saja diberi informasi oleh Kabuto yaitu tangan kanan Orochimaru bahwa pemuda itu kemungkinan ingin membantai seluruh anggota Akatsuki satu persatu.Pemuda ini tidak boleh dianggap remeh,walaupun dia masih muda,tetapi pengalaman dan kekuatan pemuda itu sangat kuat dan berpengalaman.

"Maou no Akage Namikaze Uchiha Naruto..."Itachi melirik ke arah gadis berambut coklat yang berada disamping Naruto.Pria itu menyeringai, "Dan siapa ini,oh iya anggota klan satu-satunya sebagai pengendali Kekai Genkai langka..mantan eksperimen Orochimaru Ekishou Guren,benar bukan gadis kecil?".

Guren yang mendengar perkataan Itachi menggeram kesal,karena pria itu seolah-olah dia hanyalah sampah dengan pandangan jijik yang diarahkan pria itu kepadanya dan itu sudah cukup untuk merendahkan dirinya,apa lagi dia menambah perkataan sinis yang diarahkan kepadanya oleh Itachi.

"Kau...kuso!! kau pria yang menyebalkan!!"umpat Guren dan ditanggapi dengan senyuman sinis oleh Itachi.

Gadis itu melirik ke arah Naruto,pemuda tampan itu yang membuatnya terpaksa harus berteleportasi dengan kemampuan mata yang dimilikinya untuk bertarung dengan dua orang yang didepannya ini.Dia tahu siapa mereka,karena mereka adalah rekan dan anggota dari organisasi kegelapan yang ditetapkan oleh lima negara besar sebagai organisasi hitam yang semua anggotanya harus dihukum mati dan itu disetujui oleh Gokage negara besar.

Pemuda itu menatap tajam dengan Sharingan miliknya,sedangkan dua pria yang ditatap tajam oleh pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil seolah-olah mereka dapat mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah,tetapi tawa dan senyum mereka ditanggapi dengan seringai miliknya. "Kai"ketiga Jounin itu dilepaskan oleh Naruto dari kekangan Genjutsu Itachi hanya dengan suara dan tidak menggunakan segel tangan.

Itachi membelak tidak percaya begitu juga dengan Kisame,mereka sama sekali tidak percaya ada yang dapat membatalkan Genjutsu tingkat tinggi hanya dengan suara bahkan pemuda itu tidak menggunakan segel tangan sama sekali dan itu membuat mereka semakin mewaspadai pergerakan musuhnya itu.

"Akuma no Akame,itu julukan yang cocok untukmu Namikaze Uchiha Naruto"ucap Kisame dia melepaskan sebagian besar chakranya membuat beberapa liter air terangkat keatas lalu terhempas oleh chakra milik pria berwajah hiu itu.

Ketiga Jounin yang sadar itu membelak dan heran,kenapa seorang Maou no Akage Namikaze Uchiha Naruto berada disini dan mereka sama sekali tidak menyadarinya,"Kau! Kenapa kau berada disini?!"tanya Kakashi setengah berteriak.

Naruto melirik kearah Kakashi yang sepertinya masih dapat bertarung,walaupun hanya sebentar begitu juga dengan kedua Jounin lainnya. "Jika kau masih dapat bertarung,maka bergabunglah denganku itu lebih baik dari pada kau hanya mempertanyakan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin kau dapatkan jawabannya"jawab pemuda itu dan jawaban itu membuat Kakashi sedikit agak kesal,karena secara tidak langsung jawaban itu menyindir sekaligus menghina dirinya.

Pemuda akage itu melirik kedua Jounin lainnya yang sepertinya mewaspadai pergerakan dirinya dan itu membuat Naruto ingin tertawa. "Jangan hanya berfokus padaku..."pemuda itu menatap kedua Jounin itu dengan sepasang mata Mangekyou abadi miliknya mencoba untuk mengintimidasi kedua Jounin itu dan hasilnya berhasil.

"Kalian juga harus berfokus kepada musuh lainnya yang mugkin akan membunuh kalian,jika kalian lengah sedikit saja"lanjutnya.

Kurenai mendengus kecil, "Termasuk kau"ucap perempuan itu dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Guren,apa kau memiliki kemampuan medis?"tanya pemuda itu,kemudian gadis itu mengangguk. "Sembuhkan mereka,karena mereka akan sangat membantu untuk mengalahkan kedua Missing-nin itu"Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Guren,karena Mangekyou abadinya mendapatkan suatu chakra dan kemampuan yang menarik dari penyembuhan Guren yaitu kontak fisik dengan sipasien yang tidak hanya menyembuhkan si pasien,tetapi juga memulihkan stamina dan chakra.

Akan tetapi,efek samping dari kemampuan penyembuhan itu adalah chakra dan stamina gadis itu akan berkurang dari sebelumnya.‛Kemampuan penyembuhan yang menarik'pikir Naruto,Mangekyounya melirik ke arah kedua Missing-nin itu.

Itachi menyeringai dia ingin sekali mendapatkan mata Mangekyou abadi milik Naruto,tetapi Taichou sudah memanggil dirinya dan lagi sekarang situasinya tidak memungkinkan untuk bertarung satu lawan satu.Mangekyou milik Itachi melirik ke arah tiga Jounin yang sepertinya sudah dapat bertarung kembali dengan maksimal.

Dia mendecih kesal untuk sekian kalinya, "Kisame,kita harus kabur dari sini"ucap Itachi dan diberi anggukan oleh Kisame,tetapi pada saat mereka berlari untuk kabur dari tempat itu terdapat Kekai yang menghentikan pergerakan mereka.

Kekai itu menisolasi tempat itu,sehingga yang berada di dalam Kekai itu hanya mereka saja.Kekai itu diciptakan oleh Naruto dengan satu gerakan segel tangan Kekai itu tercipta dengan mengelilingi Fuuin di Kekai tersebut.

"KEKAI FUUIN YON KIYORAKACHUU"gumam Naruto,dia menyeringai ketika musuhnya terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat dengan kedua mata mereka.

Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Jadi,apa ada yang mau bermain denganku?"tanya pemuda itu dan pertanyaan yang di katakan olehnya seperti merendahkan mereka,karena mereka tahu apa yang dimaksud pemuda itu dengan bermain.

"Yuuki no Kokuei,jangan anggap remeh kami.Kau! hanyalah seorang gaki yang baru beranjak dewasa,walaupun kau memiliki kualitas serta kemampuan yang memumpuni,tetapi kau hanyalah seorang gaki!! Jadi,jangan angkuh dengan kekuatanmu itu"umpat Itachi,pria itu dengan cepat merangkai segel tangan.

"KATON GOUKAKYOU NO JUTSU"terciptalah bola api raksasa yang dengan cepat mengarah ke Naruto,pemuda itu tidak mau kalah dengan musuhnya.Dia merangkai segel satu tangan, " SUITON SUIJINHEKI"terciptalah dinding air yang tinggi dan luas menahan serangan bola api milik Itachi.

Naruto melesat cepat ke arah Itachi,kabut yang tercipta dari kedua jutsu yang berbenturan menghalangi jarak pandang Ninja tersebut,akan tetapi dengan kemampuan Sharingannya kabut tersebut tidak berarti apa-apa baginya.

Itachi menangkis serangan beberapa kunai dan shuriken yang dilapisi chakrang angin dari berbagai arah.Sharingan miliknya bergerak cepat memprediksi setiap lesatan senjata ninja dari berbagai arah,pria itu merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat. "KATON HOSENKA NO JUTSU"terciptalah beberapa bola api kecil yang melesat cepat ke arah beberapa senjata ninja yang mengincar dirinya.

Naruto muncul dibelakang Itachi,dia menendang tubuh pria itu dengan cepat dan kuat,tetapi tubuh Itachi berubah menjadi sekumpulan bulu gagak yang mengelilinginya.Seketika itu juga tempat itu berubah menjadi dunia Ilusi Itachi.

Pemuda itu menatap sekumpulan bulu gagak yang berubah wujud menjadi Itachi.Sharingan Naruto berevolusi menjadi Mangekyou abadi dengan cepat dunia Ilusi Itachi dapat dipatahkan dengan mudah oleh pemuda itu,sehingga keadaannya menjadi terbalik pria berklan Uchiha itu tertusuk oleh pedang Naruto.

Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya,tetapi yang membuat pemuda itu menyerngit heran adalah pria itu menyeringai.Mata Naruto membelak ketika dia melihat dengan Mangekyou abadi miliknya,pria yang dia tusuk itu bukanlah Itachi melainkan Bunshin peledak. "BUNSHIN DAIBAKUFU"terciptalah ledakan yang cukup kuat membuat pemuda itu harus terhempas beberapa meter.

Guren membelak,dia tidak percaya bahwa Naruto dihempaskan oleh musuhnya dengan mudah. "Naruto-kun!!!"teriak Guren,dia berharap pemuda itu baik-baik saja dan segera mengalahkan lawannya dengan cepat,seperti apa yang dia lakukan kepada tuan lamanya Orochimaru.

Kisame tertawa kecil,dia melirik kearah Itachi.Salah satu matanya mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak,dia memaklumi efek samping dari menggunakan kemampuan mata rekannya itu,tetapi dia tidak menduga bahwa lawannya dapat mematahkan dunia Tsukuyomi Itachi dengan mudahnya. "Itachi,kau beristirahatlah biar aku yang mengalahkan mereka semua"ucap pria itu dan dibalas dengan anggukan olehnya.

Kisame melesat cepat ke arah Kakashi,dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Jounin elite itu,tetapi dengan cepat dia menghindari pedang Kisame.Sebenarnya dia bisa saja mengangkis pedang itu,tetapi jika dia terkena atau bersentuhan dengan pedang Samehada salah satu dari Tuju Pedang Legendaris Kirigakure maka dipastikan chakranya akan terkuras habis,karena Samehada memiliki sifat memakan setiap chakra yang bersentuhan dengannya dan chakra itu akan diberikan kepada pemiliknya.

"Minna!! Jangan menyentuh apa lagi menahan pedang itu,karena jika kalian bersentuhan atau melakukan kontak dengan pedang itu maka chakra kalian akan terkuras habis!!"teriak Kakashi dan dibalas anggukan oleh mereka,pria itu merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat.

"Kau mempunyai elemen airkan Hoshikage Kisame?"tanya Kakashi disela-sela rangkaian segel tangannya,Kisame menyerngit heran,karena dia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria itu.

"Memang apa yang kau rencanakan,Hatake Kakashi?"ucap Kisame,dia masih belum mengetahui apa yang direncakan oleh pria itu,pria yang katanya bisa meniru ribuan jurus hanya dengan sekali lihat saja.

"Akan kutunjukan apa itu elemen air yang sesungguhnya..."tericptalah titik-titik air yang terangkat ke atas membentuk sebuah pusaran air yang sangat besar di udara.

Kisame membelak,karena dia tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya,tidak salah lagi.Jutsu itu adalah jutsu yang sama dan dimiliki oleh Yondaime Mizukage saja,Jutsu yang pernah menenggelamkan sebagian wilayah Konoha,tetapi jutsu itu jauh lebih kecil dari jutsu aslinya. "Kau!!...bagaimana mungkin kau meniru jutsu itu,walaupun kau dapat meniru berbagai jutsu,tetapi itu adalah jutsu Rank-S dan tidak semua orang bisa melakukan jutsu itu bahkan aku sekalipun!!"teriak Kisame yang sepertinya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Kurenai membelak,dia masih tidak menyangka rekannya itu dapat meniru jutsu Yondaime Mizukage,walaupun tidak sesempurna aslinya,tetapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melukai bahkan menewaskan musuhnya itu. "Kakashi kau mengagumkan"puji Kurenai,sedangkan Guren hanya membelak menatap kagum sebuah jutsu yang luar biasa kekuatannya.

Kakashi sudah menyelesaikan segel tangannya,dia menyeringai menatap tajam Kisame. "Sayonara Hoshikage Kisame...SUITON GORUUUGAN NO JUTSU"terciptalah naga air yang sangat besar meliuk-liuk di udara lalu Naga itu melesat cepat menghantam tubuh Kisame.

Terciptalah hempasan air yang sangat kuat terjadi di danau itu,Kakashi dengan cepat merangkai segel tangan lalu menciptakan dinding air yang cukup besar menahan hempasan air. "SUITON SUIJINHEKI"perlahan-lahan dinding air itu menghilang menampilkan sebuah humanoind raksasa yang hanya sepinggang melindungi Kisame dari terjangan Naga air raksasa yang diciptakan Kakashi.

‛Dia..Itachi,kau memunculkan humanoid raksasa untuk melindungi dirimu dan rekanmu,kau benar-benar kuat'pikir Kakashi.

Pria berambut perak itu mengambil sebuah gulungan di dalam kantong ninjanya lalu menggigit salah satu ibu jarinya dengan cepat dia oleskan kedalam gulungan itu.Kakashi merangkai segel dengan cepat.Di dalam humanoid itu muncullah beberapa ekor anjing ninja yang dengan cepat menggigit seluruh tubuh Kisame.

Itachi membelak dia menghilangkan humanoid setengah sempurna miliknya untuk menolong rekannya,tetapi dia menghentikan langkahnya dengan cepat,karena dia melihat pemuda akage muncul didepannya.Pemuda itu dengan cepat menebas tubuh Itachi,sehingga membuat tubuhnya terluka parah,Sharingan miliknya bergerak cepat ketika pria itu mencoba untuk menjaga jarak darinya.

Sharingannya berevolusi menjadi Mangekyou abadi,bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak didengar oleh Itachi. "ANEI"muncullah tiruan Naruto dari kegelapan dan bayangan,tiruan itu merangkai segel satu tangan, "KAZE NO YAIBA"dia dengan cepat menusukan tangannya yang dialiri elemen angin berbentuk pedang kecil.

Pria itu mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak dari mulut dan tubuhnya,Itachi menjaga jarak dari Naruto.Dia menutup salah satu matanya mencoba untuk berkosenterasai pada salah satu Mangekyou miliknya."AMATERASU"muncullah api hitam di tubuh tiruan Naruto dan juga Naruto asli,serta seluruh ninja yang berada dibelakangnya.

Anjing-anjing ninja yang menggigit seluruh tubuh Kisame menghilang,terdengarlah teriakan dan lirihan dari Konoha-nin dan rekan Naruto,sedangkan pemuda itu hanya memandang datar api hitam yang menyelimuti dirinya.Api hitam itu menghilang dari tubuh Naruto,Mangekyou abadi miliknya melirik keseluruh ninja yang berada dibelakangnya.

Dia berniat untuk menghilangkan api hitam itu dari tubuh mereka,perlahan-lahan api hitam itu menghilang dari tubuh mereka.Pemuda menghela nafas,kenapa dia menjadi sering menghela nafas padahal dulu dia tidak sesering ini.Mangekyou abadi miliknya menatap tajam dua Ninja Rank-S yang berdiri dihadapannya ini.

"Kukira kau sudah mati dan tenggelam hingga kedasar danau,karena aku sama sekali tidak menemukan chakra keberadaanmu"ucap Kisame,dia menjaga jaraknya dari pemuda itu kemudian melirik ke arah Itachi,kondisi pria itu jauh lebih parah darinya,akan tetapi yang membuatnya takjub adalah dia masih bisa berdiri dan bertarung serta stamina pria itu sama sekali tidak berkurang dari sebelumnya.

"Naruto-kun,kau baik-baik sajakan?"tanya Guren,dia memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat dan itu membuatnya tidak suka,karena sejujurnya dia tidak pernah melakukan kontak fisik apapun dengan manusia yang berjenis kelamin perempuan bahkan ketika dia akrab dengan Uchiha Tsuki sekalipun.

Naruto menghentikan perbuatan Guren yang menurutnya melebihi batas sebagai rekan ataupun teman,dia menjauhkan diri dari gadis itu. "Guren lebih baik kau tetap dibelakangku dan biarkan aku untuk berkosenterasi pada pertarunganku kali ini dan untukmu..."pemuda itu menunjuk Kisame dengan pedang Uzu-Nami miliknya.

"Aku hanya bersembunyi di dalam air dan menyembunyikan chakraku dengan Fuuin yang aku ciptakan,sehingga kalian tidak bisa merasakan chakra keberadaanku,walaupun kalian ninja tipe sensor terbaik di dunia Shinobi"jawab Naruto,membuat Kisame sedikit kesal,karena keangkuhannya melebihi anggota klan Uchiha bahkan setahunya Itachi tidak seangkuh ini,sedangkan dia yang keturunan campuran Uchiha bahkan memiliki keangkuhan melebihi anggota klan Uchiha asli.

Naruto menyeringai,dia merangkai segel satu tangan dengan cepat. "SUITON SUIDANHA"muncullah lesatan air yang sangat cepat bahkan menembus pertahanan dinding air milik Kisame.

Pria itu akhirnya menahan lesatan air Naruto menggunakan pedang Samehada yang digenggamnya erat,pemuda akage itu menghilang dalam sekali kedipan mata lalu muncul di depan Kisame.Pria itu membelak tidak percaya,kecepatan itu bahkan dia yakin kecepatan itu menyamai bahkan melebihi Hiraishin milik Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto menebas perut Kisame hingga darah mengalir dengan cepat,tetapi yang membuat pemuda itu membelakan matanya adalah pria itu hanyalah bunshin ledakan. "SUITON DAIBAKUFU"Naruto menyeringai ledakan itu cukup besar,akan tetapi mereka tidak menemukan tubuh pemuda itu sama sekali,melainkan yang mereka lihat adalah kegelapan yang perlahan mulai menghilang.

Kisame menahan serangan pedang Naruto,pria itu menyeringai,karena mendapat chakra yang cukup banyak dari pemuda itu.Pemuda akage itu menyeringai,dia memang sudah tahu kemampuan Samehada yaitu mengambil paksa chakra lawannya,sehingga membuat lawan kehabisan chakra bahkan sebelum bertarung,tetapi memang itu rencananya.Dia memang ingin Samehada bersentuhan langsung dengan pedang miliknya.

Naruto merangkai segel satu tangan, "FUUIN KENSOKU GIHOU NO BETSU"muncullah rangkaian Fuuin yang mengelilingi Samehada,Naruto menyeringai,karena dia telah berhasil menyegel kemampuan khusus pedang tersebut yaitu menghisap chakra dari lawannya.

Kisame membelak,karena dia tidak tahu apa fungsi dari Fuuin yang mengelilingi pedang Samehada miliknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada pedangku?"tanya Kisame,dia menjaga jarak dari Naruto sejauh beberapa meter.

Pemuda itu menyeringai,muncullah chakra jingga kemerahan yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.Chakra itu mengembalikan kembali chakra yang sudah diambil oleh Samehada,dia menatap tajam Kisame dengan Mangekyou abadi miliknya. "Untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaanmu,bukankah aku sama sekali tidak berhutang penjelasan apapun padamu"pemuda itu menghilang dari tempatnya lalu muncul dibelakang Kisame,dia dengan cepat menebas tubuh Kisame,tetapi dengan cepat dia menahan tebasan pedang Naruto menggunakan pedang Samehada miliknya.

'Samehada tidak menghisap chakra Gaki ini,apa...Kuso,jadi begitu fungsi dari Fuuin yang menyelimuti pedang ini'pikir Kisame,dia dengan cepat merangkai segel tangan untuk mengeluarkan jutsu miliknya.

Di tempat Kakashi

'Itu..segel apa itu? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Naruto menggunakan segel itu sebelumnya'pikir Kakashi mengamati pedang Samehada yang terselimuti oleh segel Fuuin yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

Kakashi melirik ke arah Guren, "Apa kau mengetahui segel itu?"tanya pria berambut perak itu,sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.Kakashi menghela nafas pasrah,sepertinya dia bertanya kepada orang yang tidak tepat.

Di tempat Naruto

Kisame menyeringai lalu melirik ke arah Itachi,mereka menganggukkan kepalanya bersamaan.Insting Naruto mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua akan melakukan kerja sama untuk mengalahkannya,sejauh ini pemuda itu tidak membutuhkan segel tengkorak untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukanya,karena dia menggunakan sedikit chakra kyubi untuk menyembuhkan lukanya secara perlahan.

Dia sama sekali tidak ingin pertarungan ini cepat berakhir,bukannya Naruto angkuh,akan tetapi dia menginginkan sedikit hiburan. "SUITON HOUMATSU RAPPA"terbentuklah gelombang busa yang cukup deras untuk mementalkan pemuda itu dari tempatnya.

Mangekyou Naruto melirik ke atas langit,disana dia melihat puluhan bola api kecil melesat cepat ke arahnya.Pemuda itu berusaha untuk menahan gelombang busa itu menggunakan Shiru Ken Shi,dia menghindari beberapa bola api dan menangkis beberapa bola api kecil yang mengarah kepadanya.

Terderngarlah bunyi dentingan logam ketika dia menangkis bola api itu,Naruto membulatkan matanya.Dia tidak menyangka bahwa bola api itu sebenarnya adalah shuriken yang dilapisi api untuk menambah kekuatan membunuh jutsu itu.

Itachi merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat, "KATON HOSENKA TSUMABENI"terciptalah puluhan shuriken yang dilapisi api,sehingga membentuk puluhan bola api untuk menyamarkan senjata ninja yang terlapisi oleh bola api kecil.

Naruto menebas dan menangkis setiap shuriken api yang mengarah padanya.Mangekyounya diaktifkan,matanya menajam menatap puluhan Shuriken api yang mengarah padanya,bibirnya mengatupkan sesuatu. "SUSANO'O"terciptalah humanoid raksasa yang melindungi Naruto dari Jutsu Katon Itachi,pria berambut hitam ponytail itu mendecih kesal,sementara rekannya menggelatukan giginya tanda dia kesal,karena sesuatu hal.

'Dia bisa melakukan Jutsu kemampuan khusus Mangekyou...Susano'o,berarti dia hampir bisa mengendalikan mata itu,cih Namikaze Uchiha Naruto...kau adalah lawan yang cukup tangguh bahkan bagiku dan Kisame'pikir Itachi,pria itu merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat.

'Karena itu,aku terpaksa melakukan kemampuan khusus mata Mangekyou ini'lanjutnya di dalam hati, "KATON GOUKAKYOU NO JUTSU"terciptalah bola api raksasa yang melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto.

Di Tempat Kakashi

Pria berambut perak itu membelakan kedua matanya,karena dia baru melihat Jutsu Goukakyou yang sebesar itu.Itu adalah Jutsu Goukakyou terbesar dan terkuat yang pernah dia lihat sepanjang karirnya sebagai ninja dan jutsu itu dikuasai oleh mantan Anbu termuda Uchiha Itachi.

'Jutsu Katon sebesar itu,kau memang pantas menyandang gelar Prodiy Uchiha Itachi'pikir Kakashi.

Asuma memperlebar pupil matanya,karena dia tidak menyangka ada yang bisa Jutsu Katon sebesar dan sekuat itu,kecuali almarhum Ayahnya Sandaime Hokage.'Dia memang seorang Prodigy yang harus ditakuti'pikir Asuma dengan mata yang menajam dan gigi yang bergemelatuk.

Tubuh Kurenai gemetar,dia merasakan suatu chakra yang sangat besar dan gelap berasal dari tubuh Naruto,chakra itu sangatlah gelap dan dia benar-benar takut dengan pemilik dari chakra itu.'Namikaze Uchiha Naruto,kau sungguh gaki yang menakutkan dan mengerikan'pikir Kurenai.

Guren perlahan-lahan mundur dari tempatnya,dia benar-benar merasakan takut dan cemas di waktu yang bersamaan.Pemuda yang dicintainya sedang bertarung mati-matian dan disaat itu pula dia mengeluarkan chakra yang cukup besar,kuat,dan gelap.Dia sangat takut dengan chakra yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda itu,akan tetapi dia sama sekali tidak takut dengan si pemilik chakra itu,bahkan sebaliknya dia sangat mencintai dan menyukai pemuda itu.

'Naruto-kun barjuanglah dan kalahkan musuh yang menghadang dirimu'batin Guren.

Di tempat Naruto

'SUSANO'O'ucap Naruto di dalam hatinya,terciptalah kerangka manusia yang hanya sepinggang kemudian terbaluti daging.Humanoid itu melindungi pemuda akage itu dari bola api raksasa yang melesat cepat kearahnya.

Kisame menyeringai,dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Itachi akan mengeluarkan Kemampuan Khusus Mangekyounya lagi untuk mengalahkan anak itu.Pria berambut ponytail raven itu sangat serius untuk mengalahkan pemuda akage itu,dia bahkan mengeluarkan dua kemampuan khusus matanya untuk menghadapi Naruto.

"Itachi apa kau sangat serius untuk menghadapinya sampai kau harus mengeluarkan kemampuan khusus Mangekyoumu?"tanya Kisame,dia menajamkan kedua matanya untuk melihat keadaan Itachi.

Itachi menyeringai,dia ingin sekali bertanya balik kepada Kisame,karena dia merasa bahwa pertanyaannya itu sangatlah bodoh.Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu,akan tetapi dia tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya,bukankah itu namanya buang-buang waktu. "Bukankah kau tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu? Jadi,diamlah,karena aku belum seserius ini untuk mengalahlan seseorang"salah satu Mangekyou pria raven itu mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak,dia menyeringai dikedua bibirnya.

'AMATERASU'bola api yang melesat ke arah Naruto itu tiba-tiba muncul api hitam.

Api hitam itu melebar,sehingga menyelimuti bola api yang melesat cepat ke arah targetnya.Dentuman keras terdengar oleh seluruh orang yang terdapat di tempat itu,Susano'o Naruto terselimuti oleh api hitam Itachi.Api hitam itu perlahan-lahan mengikis pertahanan absolut Susano'o milik pemuda akage itu.

Itachi yang melihat celah dari pertahanan absolut musuhnya langsung memberitahukan informasi itu kepada rekannya. "Kisame sekarang serang Naruto!!"teriak Itachi,sedangkan rekannya langsung merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat.

"SUITON NAMI SUIGIN"terciptalah gelombang air raksa yang menghantam Susano'o Naruto.Humanoid raksasa itu meleleh,kerena terkena hantaman gelombang raksa dari Jutsu Kisame,akan tetapi tubuh pemuda akage itu berubah menjadi bayangan hitam yang perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Kisame mendecih kesal,dia tidak menyangka rencana yang dibuat Itachi dan dia tidak berguna sama sekali,bahkan rencana itu dapat dipatahkan dengan mudah oleh seorang anak kecil yang beranjak dewasa.'Yuuki no Kokuei memang pantas dia menyandang julukan itu dari Yondaime Mizukage'pikir Kisame yang menatap tajam bayangan hitam Naruto yang perlahan mulai menghilang.

"SUITON DANGAN NO AME"muncullah puluhan peluru air yang menyerang Itachi dan Kisame dari berbagai arah,mereka tidak menyangka akan mendapat serangan mendadak secepat ini dari Naruto dan semua rencana yang dibuat mereka dapat dimutar balikan dengan cepat oleh pemuda akage itu.

Itachi merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat,mata Mangekyounya mentap tajam puluhan hujan peluru air dari berbagai arah. "KATON GOUKAKYOU NO JUTSU"terciptalah bola api raksasa yang menghantam pulahan peluru air itu dalam sekali serang.

Kabut tebal menyelubungi tempat itu,akibat dua kekuatan saling berbenturan.Itachi menguatkan kewaspadaannya,sepasang Mangekyou menyala di dalam kabut tebal,pertanda bahwa seorang Uchiha Prodigy sedang serius dalam menghadapi musuhnya.'Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menggunakan Mangekyou secara terus menerus untuk menghadapinya,ini benar-benar di luar dugaanku bahwa Namikaze Uchiha Naruto akan secepat ini akan beraksi mengincar anggota Akatsuki lainnya setelah menghabisi dua anggota Akatsuki terdahulu, Akasuna Sasori dan Orochimaru'pikir Itachi.

Kisame memegang erat Samehadanya,dia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang kemampuan Naruto bisa sehebat dan sekuat ini bahkan umurnya baru belasan tahun,akan tetapi dia mempunyai kemampuan dan kekuatan setara dengan elite Jouni bahkan Kage.Dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus menyebut pemuda akage itu dengan apa,akan tetapi dia tahu satu hal dia harus Naruto dengan sebutan Monster paling berbahaya yang pernah dia lawan sepanjang karirnya sebagai Missing-nin.

'Jadi,dia benar-benar bisa menyembunyikan chakra keberadaanya sampai titik dimana seorang ninja elite tidak mengetahuinya.Ini bahkan jauh lebih sulit dibandingkan bertarung dengan Jinchuriki Yonbi'pikir Kisame dengan gigi bertaring yang bergemelatuk.

Di tempat Kakashi

Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka,pertarungan Naruto melawan dua Missing-nin terkenal akan berlangsung selama dan semenegangkan ini.Kabut tebal menghalangi jarak pandang mereka,membuat mereka tidak bisa melihat pertarungan seorang elite Ninja Rank-S melawan dua Missing-nin Rank-S.

"Pertarungan mereka itu benar-benar pertarungan yang menegangkan,bahkan aku yang seorang Veteran Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-3 tidak mampu menandingi mereka berdua,akan tetapi dia mampu menanding mereka yang Missing-nin Rank-S"gumam Kakashi yang mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Namikaze Uchiha Naruto,dia memang seorang anak yang penuh dengan talenta dan rahasia yang bahkan seorang Yondaime Hokage saja tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang kemampuannya itu"gumam Asuma menatap tajam ke arah kabut tebal yang menutupi jarak pandangnya.

Di tempat Naruto

Pemuda akage itu melesat cepat dari persembunyiannya.Dia ingin membuat serangan kejutan serta menunjukan kemampuan sebenarnya dari seorang Ninja yang bahkan dapat mengalahkan Yondaime Mizukage Yagura,Orochimaru no Sannin,dan Akasuna no Sasori.

Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya lalu muncul di depan Kisame,dia menendang pria hiu itu dengan kuat.Segel tengkorak yang berada ditengkuknya menjalar kesebagian tubuh pemuda akage itu,sepasang mata Mangekyou abadi menatap tajam ke arah Kisame,kini pemuda itu benar-benar serius untuk menghadapi mereka berdua dengan Sage mode Segel Tengkorak yang menjalar sebagian tubuhnya yang sebagai bukti bahwa dia sudah serius untuk menghadapi dua Missing-nin tersebut.

Kisame menahan tendangan Naruto dengan pedang Samehadanya,matanya membelak ketika Samehada yang dipegangnya terlepas dari genggamannya.Pedang itu melambung cukup tinggi di udara,Naruto melompat cepat lalu mendapatkan Samehada yang melambung di udara.

Pria hiu itu menjaga jarak dari Naruto,dia tidak habis pikir dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki pemuda akage itu.Kecepatan,kekuatan,serangan,taktik,dan Ninjutsu,semuanya sempurna,bahkan untuknya tidak ada celah sama sekali untuk membuat Naruto bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.'Gaki itu,membuatku ingin membunuhnya dengan cepat'pikir Kisame,dia merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat.

"SUITON SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU"terciptalah Naga air raksasa yang dengan cepat melesat ke arah Naruto,sedangkan target dari Naga air itu hanya menyeringai dan menggumamkan sesuatu. "KAI"segel yang menjalar di seluruh bilah Samehada menghilang,kemampuan penghisap chakra kini sudah terlepas dari Fuuin yang mengekangnya.

Naruto mengayunkan pedang Samehada dengan cepat ke arah Naga air yang mengincarnya,Jutsu Kisame itu menghilang menjadi butiran air yang melayang di udara,membuat sipemilik Jutsu terkejut.Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka pemuda akage itu akan melepas Fuuin yang mengikat kemampuan Khusus Samehada.

Pemuda akage itu tertawa kecil,dia sama sekali tidak menyangka menjinakan pedang hidup Samehada akan semudah ini.Mata Mangekyou abadi miliknya menatap tajam Kisame,dia menyeringai kecil. "Pedang ini sudah takluk dihadapan kekuatanku..."dia menghentikan perkataannya sejenak,pedang Samehada yang digenggamnya dia arahkan ke Kisame, "Sekarang tinggal pemiliknya yang harus tunduk dibawah kekuasaanku".

Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya lalu muncul dihadapan Kisame,dia mengayunkan pedang Samehada membuat Kisame harus mundur beberapa langkah setelah sebagian chakranya dihisap oleh pedang itu.Pedang Shikyou yang digenggam ditangan kanannya menghilang masuk kedalam segel Fuuin di bawah pergelangan tangannya.Pemuda akage itu merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat, "SUITON NAMIUMI"terciptalah gelombang air yang sangat besar menggulung dan menghantam Kisame dengan cepat dan kuat,arus airnya mencincang dan membentur tubuh pria hiu itu hingga tidak terbentuk lagi yang terdengar hanyalah teriakan histeris dan pilu yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

"Kisame!!!"teriak Itachi,dia tidak habis pikir seorang remaja dapat mengalahkan seorang Shinobi no Gatana yang tersohor,karena kehebatan berpedangnya.

Perlahan-lahan kabut mulai menghilang,menampilkan Naruto yang memegang pedang Samehada.Disampingnya terdapat tubuh yang tidak terbentuk,mayat itu adalah Kisame yang tubuhnya tidak berbentuk lagi,Itachi yang melihat itu langsung menggeram marah.

Dia berteriak mengumpati Naruto,di saat itu juga seringai tercipta dibibirnya.Pemuda itu memegang bilah Samehada yang mulai membesar,karena melahap sebagian chakra Naruto.Di bahu pemuda itu menyebarlah segel tengkorak yang menyelimuti sebagian tubuhnya,itu adalah Sage Mode Ying atau Yami.

Mangekyou Itachi mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak,perlahan-lahan Matanya memburam.Jarak pandang si sulung Uchiha itu memendek,dia sama sekali tidak menyangka efek samping dari penggunaan Mangekyou secara berlebihan akan secepat ini terjadi.

"Kenapa Itachi? Kau sudah merasakan efek itu..."seringai kembali tercipta di bibir pemuda itu,dia sangat menyukai saat dimana musuhnya dalam keadaan terdesak dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Uhk,...Naruto..."Itachi mendesis kesal lalu tersenyum sinis,menatap tajam Naruto dengan mata merah yang penuh dengan darah yang mengalir dengan deras.Dia merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat, "Sejujurnya aku belum pernah menggunakan jutsu ini,karena ini adalah jutsu Rank-S yang sangat mematikan dan kuat..."matanya menutup tidak memperlihatkan Mangekyou yang penuh dengan lumuran darahnya.

"Karena efek penggunaan Jutsu ini adalah..."Mangekyounya kembali terbuka menampilkan satu mangekyou yang masih aktif,sementara mangekyou sebelahnya telah kehilangan cahayanya yaitu buta.

Itachi menyeringai,sementara Naruto mengobservasi jutsu apa yang akan dikeluarkan Itachi setelah kedua mangekyou abadi Naruto aktif menampilkan sepasang mata berpupil merah darah dengan pola Fuma Shuriken kebawah. "Jutsumu itu..."Pemuda akage itu tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya,karena Itachi langsung menyerang denga jutsu katon yang dia keluarkan.

"KATON GOUKAKYOU NO JUTSU"Itachi melepaskan kedua shuriken dengan cepat,setelah dia mengeluarkan jutsu katonnya.Mantan Kapten Anbu itu merangkai segel tangannya lalu sepasang shurikennya itu menggandakan dirinya menjadi puluhan shuriken, "SHURIKEN KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU".

Reflek Naruto tergerak dengan cepat,dia menangkis semua serangan shuriken Itachi dengan pedang shikyou miliknya.Mata Mangekyou abadinya merah menyala terang mengobservasi serangan yang mungkin akan datang darimana saja.

Itachi menyeringai lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak,sebelah Mangekyounya mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak,sehingga sebagian pipinya berwarna crimson. "Inilah...Jutsu terkuat klan Uchiha!! IZANAMI".

Izanami,itu adalah jutsu terkutuk klan Uchiha,jutsu yang mampu membuat seseorang terkena genjutsu secara continue dan tidak bisa dilepaskan hanya dengan pelepas genjutsu biasa.Jutsu itu adalah rival dari jutsu Uchiha yang lain Izanagi,itulah informasi yang Naruto ketahui tentang genjutsu terkutuk klan Uchiha Izanami.

"Genjutsu itu,kau memang seorang prodigy Uchiha Itachi...tetapi"Naruto menyeringai lalu merangkai segel sebelah tangan, "Genjutsu itu...aku sudah mengetahui bagaimana cara melepaskan genjutsu itu..."Naruto menghilang dalam sekejap lalu muncullah ratusan butiran air terangkat ke atas membuat Itachi bingung dengan situasi ini,karena dia merasa tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Naruto bahwa dia dapat melepas Genjutsu yang bahkan dirinya saja ragu dapat melepaskan Genjutsu dengan ilusi yang terus berputar ini,karena itu Genjutsu itu disebut Genjutsu Penentu Takdir.

"Aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya,dia..aku sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa dia dapat melepas Genjutsu yang bahkan aku sendiri ragu dapat terbebas dari cengkraman Genjutsu terkutuk Klan Uchiha ini"batin Itachi berkecamuk,mangekyounya terus mengobservasi dimana keberadaan Naruto dan ratusan butiran air yang terangkat keatas,dia masih bingung dengan apa yang diperbuat Naruto dengan butiran air sebanyak ini.

Mangekyounya merasakan sedikit chakra yang terdapat di ratusan butiran air itu,chakra yang sangat padat,dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya dengan butiran air itu. "Uhk.."ringis Itachi disaat dia merasakan perih dan sakit di beberapa luka yang terdapat pada tubuhnya,Mangekyounya semakin menajam ketika terdapat pergerakan di ratusan butiran air itu.

Ting

Srak

Mangekyounya dengan cepat mendapat pergerakan dari arah samping dengan reflek yang melebihi Anbu elite Itachi berhasil menahan serangan pedang Naruto dengan Kunainya. "Itachi...Kenapa Izanamimu..."Naruto menghilang menjadi butiran air yang melayang diudara membuat Itachi bingung dengan situasi dan keadaannya saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan situasi dan keadaanku saat ini? Aku seperti merasakan kejadian yang terus berulang.. uhk..Sakit"ringis Itachi dia mendengar suara dengungan air dari ratusan butiran air yang terangkat keudara.

"Chakra didalam butiran air itu memadat kembali"gumamnya dia merasakan hawa dan perasaan yang sama seperti kejadian tadi, "Perasaan apa ini? Apakah aku terkena Genjutsu?"Itachi dengan cepat menahan serangan Naruto dari arah kiri dengan kunai yang masih digenggamnya dengan erat.

Dia melihat Naruto menyeringai dan tertawa dengan liciknya, "Dia telah melakukan sesuatu padaku.."Itachi melompat untuk menjaga jarak dengan Naruto,tubuh pemuda akage itu berubah menjadi butiran air yang melayang diudara.

"Ini Genjutsu,tetapi bagaimana mungkin.Seharusnya aku yang telah menggenjutsunya,karena aku telah mengaktifkan Genjutsu Izanami padanya,tetapi jika dia telah melakukan Genjutsu untuk memblock Genjutsu Izanami,seharusnya itu dapat menetralkan kedua Genjutsu,karena aliran chakra masing-masing kedua genjutsu akan berbenturan dan mengkacaukan sistem peredaran chakra.."Itachi menatap tajam butiran air yang berada didekatnya, "Jika itu yang terjadi,kenapa..kenapa...kenapa aku masih dalam genjutsu yang diciptakan gaki itu lalu bagaimana mungkin Genjutsu Izanami yang melegenda dan disebut sebagai Genjutsu terkutuk mampu dipatahkan dan dihilangkan dengan mudahnya dan digantikan dengan Genjutsu yang diciptakannya"Itachi mendecih dengan gemelatukan giginya,sebagai tanda tidak suka dan kesal.

Itachi menutup mata kirinya lalu membukannya kembali,Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya menatap tajam kedepan,'Lalu sebenarnya,Genjutsu apa ini...Genjutsu yang diciptakan Naruto hampir bahkan terbilang sangat mirip dengan Izanami...Dia,gaki itu bahkan jauh lebih pintar dariku,bisa dibilang dia adalah prodigy terpintar dan terkuat yang ada diseluruh desa shinobi'batin Itachi.

Butiran air itu menghilang lalu menguap diudara,digantikan dengan Naruto yang berjalan dengan angkuhnya kearah Itachi.Pedang yang dia pegang kini dia hunuskan keleher mantan ketua Anbu tersebut, "Uchiha Itachi..apa kau sudah menyerah?"tanya Naruto dengan nada yang terkesan meremehkan.Itachi tertawa kecil,dia mengayunkan kunainya keleher pemuda itu,tetapi dengan cepat pedang Shikyou yang digenggam Naruto menahan kunai Itachi.

"Itachi..Genjutsu yang kau aktifkan padaku,sudah kuputar balikan kepadamu dengan kata lain Izanamimu...Genjutsumu itu sekarang berbalik menyerang dirimu"ucap Naruto dengan nada datar,sedangkan Itachi masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto,genjutsu yang seharusnya menyerang pemuda akage itu malah berbalik menyerang dirinya,'Bagaimana mungkin Genjutsu terkuat Izanami mampu dia putar balikan genjutsu itu kepadaku,dia...seberapa kuat dirimu Naruto'batinnya,dia tubuhnya sudah lemas apa lagi chakranya sudah habis akibat mengeluarkan genjutsu Izanami dengan kata lain keadaan Itachi saat ini sudah diujung kematian dihadapan malaikat maut berambut crimson itu.

Mangekyou abadi pemuda itu menangkap celah yang ada pada Itachi dengan cepat dia tebaskan pedang ketubuhnya,luka lebar menganga panjang di tubuh pria berambut hitam ponytail itu. "Uhk..kuso"umpat Itachi,dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak bahkan melakukan perlawanan dengan luka separah dan selebar ini.

Tangan Naruto perlahan-lahan menuju kemata kiri Itachi yang terdapat Mangekyou Sharingan yang masih aktif dan dapat digunakan,Itachi berusaha untuk menghentikannya,tetapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukannya bahkan terkesan sia-sia.Pemuda akage itu menyeringai,dia dengan kasar menarik mata kiri Itachi dengan paksa,membuat pria pemilik mata tersebut berteriak dengan keras,karena rasa sakit yang terdapat dimata kirinya.

Mata kiri itu dia tanamkan kepada mata kiri kelelawarnya untuk menjadi Mangekyou dan mata ketiga Naruto. "Kau..uhk kau benar-benar Maou No Akage Namikaze Uchiha Naruto"ucap Itachi lalu menutup kedua matanya untuk selama-lamanya.Mangekyou abadinya bercahaya merah darah,bibir pemuda itu bergerak mengucapkan satu nama jutsu, "AMATERASU"api hitam muncul lalu melahap mayat Itachi hingga menjadi abu.

At Place Kakashi

Dia melihat pertarungan itu,pertarungan dua pengguna Mangekyou yang memiliki kehebatan jauh dibawahnya,bahkan pertarungan itu sama dengan pertarungan sekelas kage.Ini adalah pertarungan Genjutsu,Ninjutsu,dan Taktik tingkat atas.Mungkin itulah yang berada dipikiran mereka yang melihat pertarungan Itachi dan Naruto secara langsung.

"Pertarungan yang mendebarkan dan akhirnya pertarungan ini selesai juga"ucap Kakashi menutup Mangekyounya dengan masker yang selalu digunakannya.

~Bersambung...

Yoroshiku reader bagaimana chapter yg baru upadate ini

and

See you


	25. chapter 24 season II

1

2

3

~START~

 **#Back To Konoha**

Kurenai tersenyum,dia memang mengharapkan apa yang dikatakan Kakashi begitu juga dengan Asuma dan Guren. "Ya begitulah"balas Kurenai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi,karena dia sudah lelah dengan pertarungan yang menegangkan seharian ini.

Naruto berjalan dengan pelan,pedang shikyou yang digenggamnya dengan erat kini telah kembali ke fuuin penyimpanan pemuda akage tersebut. "Kai"Kekai yang melindungi tempat itu kini telah menghilang,membuat tempat yang tadinya terisolasi dari dunia luar kini telah terbuka.

Pemuda akage itu berjalan dengan santainya melewati para Jounin elite Konoha untuk sampai ketempat Guren, "Kau..apa kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Naruto dengan suara baritonnya yang khas dan membuat sekumpulan gadis histeris karenanya.

Guren yang ditanya seperti itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas,karena dia hanya mendengar suara Naruto,tetapi tidak dengan pertanyaannya. "Guren..Guren?.."ucap pemuda itu berkali-kali untuk menyadarkan gadis itu dari khayalan indahnya.

"Eh,ada apa Naruto-kun?"tanya gadis itu dengan polosnya,membuat sang Uchiha muda menahan kekesalannya,yah kesal.Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apa itu arti dari kata kesal,sedih,ataupun marah,tetapi entah kenapa dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah ini rasa kesal,sedih,dan senang.Itu yang dipikirannya sekarang,setelah dia melewati beberapa tahun disini,yah saat disini entah kenapa menurut dia emosi yang selama ini terkurung didalam dirinya perlahan keluar dengan sendirinya,membuat dia menjadi manusia sejati.

"Hm,kau membuatku..."ucap Naruto menggantungkan perkataannya lalu melirik kearah para Jounin elite Konoha,dan itu membuat Guren jauh lebih kesal.

"Lanjutkan perkataanmu Naruto-kun!!"teriak Guren,tetapi teriakan gadis itu bagaikan angin lalu baginya dan dia tidak perduli.

Naruto memandang datar para Jounin elite Konoha yang sepertinya sudah tidak dapat bertarung kembali, "Apa kalian baik-baik saja"tanya pemuda itu.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil,dia sepertinya bangga mempunyai anak murid yang jauh lebih hebat darinya,pemuda itu sudah jauh lebih hebat darinya dan melampaui masa-masanya dahulu, "Yah,kami baik-baik saja dan Naruto..."pria itu menyipitkan matanya, "Apa tujuanmu sekarang dan nanti?"tanya pria itu dengan nada serius,membuat suasana menjadi hening dan tegang.

Naruto menatap tajam Kakashi,dia sepertinya bingung dengan alur pertanyaan pria itu, "Kau pasti mempunyai tujuan bukan,saat kau pergi dari desa ini dan jika kami boleh tahu,apa tujuanmu sekarang dan nanti"jawab Kakashi dia membalas tatapan muridnya itu.

Naruto membalikan badannya memperlihatkan lambang Uzumaki di jubah hitam yang sudah tidak berbentuk kembali akibat dari pertarungan Naruto dengan kedua missing-nin tadi, "Tujuanku..."Naruto melirik Kakashi dengan mangekyou abadinya, "Membalaskan dendamku ini,hanya itu,dan melanjutkan apa yang sudah seharusnya aku lakukan dari dulu,kau hanya perlu tahu itu Hatake Kakashi,begitu juga dengan kalian"lanjut pemuda itu lalu membantu Guren untuk berdiri,karena sepertinya dia mengalami pergoncangan chakra yang cukup besar akibat dari pertarungan Naruto dan dua anggota dari Akatsuki.

"Apa maksudmu kami hanya perlu tahu sebatas itu saja? Bukankah kami ini Ninja elite dari Konoha yang kedudukan kami bahkan setara dengan pemimpin council,jadi bukankah kami memiliki hak untuk mengetahui apa yang akan kamu lakukan"ucap Asuma yang sepertinya dia tidak suka dengan keangkuhan Uchiha muda tersebut,begitu juga dengan Kakashi dan Kurenai.

Naruto mendengus,dia sepertinya tidak peduli dengan kedudukan dan apa itu yang dinamakan jabatan,karena yang paling dia anggap sebagai perintah dan hak mutlak yang harus dia patuhi hanyalah Hokage sementara yang lainnya,dia sama sekali tidak peduli. "Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa itu hak dan apa itu kedudukanmu di desa ini dan jangan tanyakan aku kenapa aku sama sekali tidak peduli,karena pada dasarnya aku tidak pernah berhutang penjelasan apapun kepada kalian..."pemuda itu memapah Guren dengan pelan,membuat wajah gadis itu merah padam,karena untuk pertama kalinya dia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Naruto.

"Untuk sekarang aku akan kembali ke Konoha,karena ada beberapa Informasi yang harus kusampaikan langsung kepadanya"ucap pemuda akage itu lalu melesat cepat kebeberapa batang pohon yang berada disekitarnya,begitu juga dengan ketiga Ninja elite tersebut,mereka sepertinya penasaran dan ingin mengetahui Informasi apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh pemuda akage tersebut.

Kakashi menatap tajam punggung Naruto,dia benar-benar tidak mengetahui tentang muridnya itu,yah pria berambut perak itu masih menganggapnya sebagai muridnya. "Kakashi.."gumam Kurenai yang sepertinya dia merasa iba dengan temannya itu,yah baru pertama kali ini dia melihat pancaran mata yang menyiratkan kesedihan dimata pria itu,karena pada dasarnya pria itu memiliki pancaran mata yang penuh dengan gairah,semangat,dan kebahagiaan,tetapi kini pancaran mata pria itu mulai pudar.

"Hatake Kakashi"ucap Asuma,membuat Kakashi menoleh kepadanya, "Ada apa?"tanya pria itu dengan nada yang serius.

Asuma melirik kearah Naruto,dia masih mencurigai pemuda itu,entah kenapa dia ingin sekali menangkap dan menginterogasinya,karena ada beberapa hal yang begitu mengganjal dari pemuda itu,tetapi dia juga tahu bahwa kesempatan untuk berhasil menangkapnya hanyalah beberapa persen saja terlebih lagi dia sekarang dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan.

"Jangan lengah,kita harus mengawasinya sampai ketempat Hokage,aku sama sekali tidak mempercayainya,walaupun Yondaime Hokage sekalipun mempercayainya tetapi aku tidak dan begitu juga denganmu.Kau berusaha untuk mempercayainya,karena kau menganggap bahwa pemuda itu masihlah muridmu,tetapi jangan seperti Sandaime Hokage,Kakashi,karena terlalu mempercayai muridnya..."ucapan Asuma dipotong oleh Kakashi, "Aku tahu antara mempercayai dan terbodohi Asuma,jangan khawatirkan aku,karena aku lebih berpengalaman darimu"ucapnya dengan mata yang menajam dan menunjukan keseriusan.

"Hm,yah bagus kalau begitu.Meskipun Konoha dan beberapa desa besar lainnya tidak mencatumkan namanya dalam Bingo Book,tetapi bukan seenaknya dia bisa memasuki kawasan desa dengan mudah,karena pada dasarnya kita tidak tahu jelas apa tujuannya kedesa ini"ucap Kurenai memperjelas situasi dan diberi anggukan paham oleh Kakashi dan Asuma.

At Place to Naruto

Naruto menyeringai lalu melirik kearah Guren yang dalam gendongannya dengan gaya bridal style dan itu tentu saja membuat wajahnya lebih merah padam lagi, 'Kenapa dengan gadis ini,sejak tadi dia sama sekali tidak bersuara,apa separah itukah pergoncangan chakranya hingga dia tidak bisa bersuara sama sekali?'batin pemuda itu,tetapi sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak memusingkan keadaan Guren,karena prioritas utamanya adalah Yondaime Hokage.

Dia melirik kearah tiga Konoha-nin yang berada dibelakangnya itu,sepertinya dia sedang diawasi secara terang-terangan oleh mereka dan itu membuat ruang geraknya seperti dibatasi dan dia tidak suka dengan itu. "Ne,lebih baik aku mempersingkat waktuku daripada harus berlama-lama disini bersama dengan mereka"gumam Naruto dan dia lebih mempererat pegangan tangannya ditubuh Guren dan itu membuat debaran jantung gadis itu lebih kencang daripada biasanya.

"ITEN SURU"satu gerakan langkah kaki pemuda itu membuatnya menghilang seperti ditelan bumi,membuat ketiga Jounin elite itu terkejut,karena kemampuannya mirip sekali dengan kemampuan Hiraishin milik Yondaime Hokage.

"Dimana dia,Kakashi?"tanya Asuma yang kesal,karena target yang dia awasi tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari pandangannya.

Pria berambut perak itu sama sekali tidak merasakan aliran chakra yang berbekas ditempat pemuda itu berpijak selama kurang dari satu detik,karena jika dia memiliki Hiraishin seperti Yondaime Hokage maka dia akan meninggalkan jejak chakranya pada saat dia berpijak ditempatnya dahulu,walaupun jejak chakranya itu sangat kecil dan tipis,akan tetapi dia sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejak chakranya disini,ditempat ini.'Ini sama sekali bukan Hiraishin,dia memiliki jutsu teleportnya sendiri,tapi apa itu?'batin Kakashi yang frustasi.

"Apakah dia memiliki Hiraishin?"ucap Kurenai,membuat pria berambut perak itu melirik malas kepada perempuan itu,karena bisa-bisanya dia memiliki hipotesis seperti itu.

"Itu bukanlah jutsu shunsin milik Yondaime Hokage,Kurenai.Karena,jika dia memiliki jutsu itu pasti aku akan mengajukan hipotesis yang sama denganmu,tetapi ini tidak sama dengan jutsu teleportasi itu"bantah Kakashi dengan tegas.

"Jadi,dia memiliki Jutsu yang mirip dengan Yondaime Hokage,begitukah maksudmu?"tanya Asuma memastikan.

Mata Kakashi menajam kearah Asuma, "Tidak mirip!! Bahkan tidak sama sekali!! Karena pada dasarnya jutsu itu memiliki suatu rumus dan kalkulasi perpindahan dimensi yang rumit,tetapi aku mengetahui perbedaannya dan itu susah untuk dijelaskan kepada kalian.."pria itu merasakan beberapa chakra yang sedang menuju kemari dengan pergerakan yang cukup cepat.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang menuju kemari"ucap Kurenai.

Asuma mendesah pelan, "Yah,sepertinya"balas pria itu.

Terdengarlah beberapa bunyi batang dan ranting pohon di telinga mereka dan itu membuat ketiga Jounin elite itu memasang sikap waspada,karena mereka tidak mengetahui siapa yang akan menuju kemari menghampiri mereka.Muncullah tiga orang remaja dengan memakai hitai atei Konoha,mereka menatap heran kearah Kakashi dan yang lainnya,karena kenapa tiga Jounin elite tersebut berada disini dengan baju yang sudah kotor dan usam tersebut,apa mereka habis bertarung dengan musuh konoha,mungkin itulah yang berada dipikiran mereka.

Kakashi melirik kearah tiga remaja tersebut. "Kenapa kalian berada disini dan kau..."pria itu menatap tajam kepada salah satu remaja tersebut yang memiliki warna rambut kuning cerah,kedua mata remaja tersebut berwarna jingga cerah dengan pupil mata berpola seperti mata katak.

"Jadi,kau sudah menyelesaikan pelatihanmu ya di Gunung Myouboku?".

Remaja tersebut tersenyum simpul,dia bangga karena dia dapat menyelesaikan pelatihannya dengan cepat melebihi gurunya. "Tentu saja Kakashi-sensei,aku ini lebih hebat dari Jiraiya no gama sannin tersebut"jawabnya dengan bangga.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis lalu melirik kearah gadis berambut raven panjang dengan mata merah berpola shuriken terbalik, "Kau juga telah berhasil menyelesaikan pelatihanmu?"tanya pria itu dengan nada rendah.

Gadis itu melirik bosan kearah pria itu,karena untuk apa dia menanyakan sesuatu yang pasti dia sendiri tahu akan jawabannya dan itu menurutnya buang-buang waktu jika dia meladeni pertanyaan ambigu tersebut. "Hm.Begitulah"jawabnya dengan menyarungkan long sword dipinggangnya,lalu melirik kearah pemuda berambut kuning cerah tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini Menma,karena sepertinya masalah disini sudah diselesaikan oleh orang-orang yang sudah berpengalaman"ucap gadis tersebut dengan nada datar.

Remaja yang satunya yaitu yang berambut hitam dengan kulit putih pucat tersenyum simpul, "Ne,sepertinya si Uchiha-hime yang jutek ini sedang tidak mood?"tanya pemuda itu dengan nada yang mengejek.

Satsuki menatap tajam pemuda itu dengan mata Mangekyounya,yah kekuatan mata yang sama dengan mata Madara,dia mendapatkan mata itu pasti ada pengorbanan yang harus dibayar dengan setimpal. "Sai,jika kau masih berbicara seperti itu lagi,maka akan kupastikan kau akan menerima ganjaran dari perkataanmu itu"Mangekyounya menatap tajam kearah pemuda itu dan sepertinya gadis itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya terbukti dengan sejumlah chakra yang dia keluarkan sebagai intimidasi terhadap pemuda tersebut.

Kakashi melirik kearah Satsuki,'Gadis itu,dia dapat mengeluarkan chakra yang sebanyak ini hanya untuk mengintimidasi seseorang.Sebenarnya Tsunade-sama mengajarkan apa saja sehingga dia mampu mengeluarkan chakra hingga ketitik seperti ini,pelatihannya pasti ekstrime sekali'batin Kakashi.

Terciptalah aliran chakra berwarna jingga yang keluar dari dalam tubuh pemuda berambut kuning cerah tersebut,sehingga mampu menghentikan chakra intens yang dikeluarkan gadis berklan Uchiha tersebut, "Hentikan itu Satsuki! Kau sungguh kekanak-kanakan sekali.Mengeluarkan chakra yang kau simpan baik-baik didalam segel Byakugo,hanya untuk mengintimidasi rekanmu sendiri"ucap pemuda itu dengan bijak,dia menghentikan aliran chakra jingga yang sempat dia keluarkan untuk beberapa saat lalu melirik kearah Sai yang sepertinya dia shock dengan kekuatan yang diperlihatkan gadis itu hanya untuk mengintimidasinya.

'Cih,kekuatan gadis Uchiha itu bertambah kuat saja...'batin pemuda itu melirik kearah Satsuki dengan mata yang dia sipitkan,'Begitu juga dengan Namikaze Menma,dia sepertinya hampir dapat menguasai chakra Kyuubi dengan lebih efisien setelah mendapatkan pelatihan langsung oleh adik angkat Raikage yang merupakan salah satu Jinchuriki dan sudah dapat menyempurnakan mode sennin bahkan jauh lebih cepat dan sempurna dibandingkan dengan Jiraiya no Gama Sannin'lanjutnya lalu menghela nafas panjang,'Aku harus melaporkan ini kepada Danzo-sama,mungkin ini akan merubah rencana awal yang sudah dipersiapkan'lanjut pemuda itu didalam batinnya,dia mengeluarkan buku dari kantong ninjanya,entah apa yang dia tulis dengan buku itu.

Menma melirik kearah Sai, "Apa yang akan kau tulis dengan buku itu Sai?".Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum simpul, "Aku menulis jika seorang gadis tidak suka dikatakan dengan kata-kata yang kasar dan harus diperlakukan dengan lembut,mungkin itu yang akan kutulis"jawabnya lalu menulis dengan cepat.

Menma membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar begitu juga dengan Asuma dan Kakashi,mereka benar-benar tidak dapat menebak pemuda yang direkomendasikan oleh salah satu Tetua desa Konoha yaitu Danzo,yah dia merekomendasikan pemuda itu karena salah satu anggota team 7 yaitu Haruno Sakura terbunuh oleh anggota Akatsuki bernama Deidara dan dia juga yang membuat adik Satsuki terbunuh saat mencoba menyelamatkannya dari bom beruntun yang dikeluarkan pria berambut panjang tersebut.

Menma menatap Kakashi dengan serius, "Sensei sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"tanya pemuda itu membuat pria itu menghela nafas panjang,dia sepertinya sangat susah sekali untuk menjelaskan semuanya,tapi dia harus menjelaskannya dengan terperinci,karena kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah tidak berhak lagi dipanggil Sensei oleh mereka.

SKIP TIME

DEG

Mata Satsuki melebar dengan iris berpola shuriken keatas dengan lingkaran yang menyambung satu dengan yang lain,tangan gadis itu mengepal kuat,air mata mengalir dengan derasnya.Dia rasanya ingin merutuki kelemahannya,karena kenapa dia tidak tahu bahwa saudara satu-satunya itu berada disini dan kenapa...dia merasa begitu lemah sampai mendengar namanya saja membuat ia menggigil ketakutan dan kenapa bukan dia yang membunuhnya,kenapa harus orang lain.

'Kami-sama,kenapa kau membuatku begitu lemah dan kenapa hati ini begitu tidak kuat...Naruto-kun,kenapa harus kau yang membunuhnya..seharusnya aku dan bukan kau'batinnya berkecambuk membuat kepalan tangannya semakin diperkuat.

Mata Menma menajam,jika dia mendengar sesuatu hal tentang adik angkatnya itu, "Apa dia berada disini,di Konoha?"tanya pemuda itu dengan nada yang tegas dan seperti memerintah,mungkin darah seorang pemimpin mengalir didalam tubuhnya.

"Dia berada di Konoha dan sepertinya dia sekarang berada di Kantor Hokage"jawab Kakashi dengan singkat.

DEG

Mata Menma dan Satsuki membulat,karena sepertinya mereka akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah mereka cari selama tiga tahun terakhir tersebut.

'Naruto-kun...akhirnya kau pulang'batin Satsuki,dia perlahan melepas kepalan tangannya lalu melesat kembali ke Konoha.

'Otouto,cih kau membuat Anikimu ini kesal saja'batin Menma diiringi dengan senyuman khasnya lalu berbalik menuju Konoha.

'Heh,jadi dia sudah kembali.Sungguh mengejutkan,sepertinya informasi ini juga dapat mempengaruhi rencana awal yang sudah dipersiapkan,ne jadi apa Danzo-sama suka dengan ketiga informasi ini'batin Sai lalu menyeringai kecil,kemudian melesat cepat kearah mereka berdua.

Kurenai menatap punggung Kakashi, "Kakashi..."panggilnya membuat pria itu menoleh kepada perempuan tersebut, "Aku tahu,mereka itu masih muda dan penuh akan semangat api,biarkan mereka mencari tahu sendiri...daun yang telah gugur pasti akan tumbuh kembali dengan daun yang jauh lebih hijau dan kuat dari daun yang telah gugur tersebut,bukankan begitu Asuma"ucapnya dengan senyuman khasnya.

Asuma tersenyum kecil, "Yah,begitulah biarkan mereka tahu apa itu yang dinamakan ninja dan apa itu yang dinamakan teman,desa,dan klan,karena itu semua akan mempengaruhi struktur dan pemerintahan Konoha dikemudian hari".

At Place to Naruto

Muncullah pemuda akage tersebut dikantor Hokage,membuat beberapa tatapan mata membelak,karena terkejut atas kedatangan pemuda yang membuat dunia ninja gempar karenanya.

Jiraiya dengan cepat merangkai segel tangan lalu menghentakannya kelantai dengan cepat kemudian muncullah katak raksasa yang lidah panjangnya melilit tubuh Naruto dengan erat,sementara Tsunade berada dibelakang Jiraiya untuk melindungi Minato.Yondaime Hokage itu menatap tajam Naruto dibalik tubuh Tsunade.

Dia tersenyum hangat,karena mengetahui bahwa anak angkatnya itu tumbuh dan berkembang dengan baik.Pemuda akage itu berubah menjadi sekumpulan kelelawar lalu mata dari salah satu kelelawar itu menatap tajam Jiraiya.

'Itu Mangekyou Itachi...bagaimana mungkin dia memilikinya,kecuali'matanya melebar,karena dia sudah tidak berada didunia nyata melainkan didunia ilusi mangekyou yang sekarang menjadi milik Naruto.Sannin tersebut dibuat babak belur didalam dunia ilusi pemuda akage itu,membuatnya didunia nyata tidak dapat menggerakan seluruh anggota geraknya bahkan untuk menggerakan bola matanya dia sudah tidak bisa.

"Jiraiya!! Apa kau baik-baik saja!?"teriak Tsunade lalu segera menghampirinya,tetapi sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya muncullah aksara fuuin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya membuat perempuan itu sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakan seluruh anggota tubuhnya.

'Sial,gaki itu memiliki kemampuan yang sangat hebat diusianya yang masih terbilang muda'batin salah satu sannin tersebut.

Perlahan-lahan lidah katak yang melilitnya terlepas dari tubuhnya lalu membuat katak itu kembali lagi ketempat asalnya,Naruto berjalan santai kearah Minato dengan Guren yang masih dalam gendongannya,membuat Minato sedikit tertarik dengan gadis yang digendong anak bungsunya itu.

Naruto melirik kearah Tsunade, "Bisakah kau menyembuhkan gadis ini,jika bisa maka aku akan melepaskanmu dari kekangan fuuin tersebut"Tsunade melirik kearah Minato untuk menemukan jawaban,Yondaime mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Naruto.

"Huh,jika saja Minato-kun tidak menyetujuinya maka aku tidak akan menolong gadis ini gaki,jadi jangan macam-macam dengan Yondaime Hokage"ucap Tsunade dengan nada mengancam.

Naruto melirik kearah Tsunade, "Aku tidak akan pernah melukai orang yang aku hormati dan aku segani didunia ini,jika aku berani melanggar perkataanku saat ini maka kau boleh memenggal kepalaku sekarang juga"balasnya dengan nada datar tapi penuh akan kepastian,membuat salah satu sannin itu tertarik dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Jawabanmu cukup meyakinkan,sekarang lepaskan kekangan fuuin ini"ucap Tsunade dan seketika itu juga seluruh kekangan fuuin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

Minato melirik kearah Naruto,sepertinya dia harus berbicara kepadanya dengan intens,tetapi sebelum itu sepertinya dia harus membebaskan Senseinya terlebih dahulu dari Genjutsu anak bungsunya itu. "Bisakah kau membebaskan Jiraiya..Naruto"ucapnya dengan nada tegas dan berwibawa kepada putra bungsunya itu.

Naruto menggerakan bibirnya dengan pelan, "KAI" lalu terbebaslah Jiraiya dari dunia ilusi pemuda akage itu.Pria berambut kuning cerah melirik kearah Senseinya,sepertinya pria tua itu tidak apa-apa,kemudian menatap tajam pemuda yang berdiri angkuh dihadapannya ini.

"Sekarang lakukan tugasmu sebagai medic-nin"ucap Naruto menaruh tubuh Guren disamping Tsunade dengan nada angkuh dan terkesan memerintah,membuat perempuan itu menggemelatukan giginya.

"Kau,nada bicaramu membuatku menahan diri agar tidak memukulmu hingga seluruh tubuhmu hancur gaki"balasnya dengan sarktis.Dia mengalirkan chakra hijau keseluruh tubuh gadis itu lalu perlahan seluruh anggota tubuhnya dapat bergerak kembali,gadis itu melirik pelan kearah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun..."gumamnya,pemuda itu melirik singkat kearahnya lalu beralih ke Minato.

Jiraiya berjalan pelan kearah Minato lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding yang berada didekatnya itu lalu menatap tajam Naruto. "Mangekyou yang berada disalah satu mata kelelawarmu,apakah Mangekyou itu kau ambil paksa dari salah satu Mangekyou Itachi?!"tanya Jiraiya dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari pemuda itu.

Naruto mendengus pelan lalu melirik kearah Jiraiya,seringai tercipta dibibirnya, "Kau sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang kau mau lalu kenapa kau bertanya lagi kepadaku,bukankah itu bodoh namanya"balasnya dengan nada yang meremehkan membuat sang Gama Sannin menggeram marah,begitu juga dengan Tsunade.Dia sama sekali tidak suka dengan keangkuhan pemuda itu.

"Jika kau mendapatkan Mangekyou itu,berarti kau pernah bertarung dengannya?"tanya Minato,pemuda itu tertawa kecil dan itu membuatnya bingung,yah dia bingung dan heran,karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan anak bungsunya itu.Dia sangat susah sekali di tebak,berbeda sekali dengan anak sulungnya.

"Yeah,aku bertarung dengannya bahkan dengan rekannya yang bernama Hoshikage Kisame dan tebak dimana aku bertarung dengan kedua Missing-nin itu?..."Naruto menyeringai melihat raut wajah mereka yang menunjukan ketidaktahuannya, "Disini...Di Konoha dan sebenarnya aku juga membunuh mereka berdua"jawabnya dengan nada yang tenang.

"Di Konoha...jika kau bertarung di Konoha seharusnya pihak pertahanan kekai desa dapat mengetahuinya,tetapi mengapa pihak pertahan kekai itu tidak mengetahuinya,bukankah ini aneh?"ucap Tsunade,membuat Minato dan Jiraiya berpikir keras.

"Ada pengkhianat di Konoha yang merupakan salah satu petinggi dan tetua desa ini...aku tidak tahu pasti siapa dia dan apa tujuannya bekerja sama dengan Organisasi teroris tersebut,tetapi yang harus kalian lakukan adalah tetap waspada dan selalu bersiap"ucap pemuda akage itu,membuat Minato terkesan,karena dia dapat menyimpulkan dengan cepat bahkan dia yakin kesimpulannya itu 99% tepat dan satu persennya lagi adalah kesalahan.

"Naruto,aku ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepadamu dan jawab beberapa pertanyaanku ini dengan jujur"Minato menuntup matanya untuk beberapa saat lalu membuka kembali matanya dan menatap tajam anak bungsunya itu,sementara Naruto menatap tenang Minato,dia sepertinya tidak merasa terintimidasi oleh chakra yang dikeluarkan pria itu.

"Tentu,lagi pula aku kesini juga untuk berbicara langsung denganmu"balasnya dengan tenang dan itu membuat Minato tertarik, "Kau memang mau berbicara apa denganku Naruto?"tanyanya,dia disini harus menjadi pemimpin desa yang bijaksana dan tegas bukan lagi sebagai seorang Ayah,maka dari itu dia harus menutupi kebahagiaannya ketika bertemu dengan anaknya yang tidak dia ketahui keberadaannya selama beberapa tahun.

"Ini tentang Akatsuki..."mata Naruto menajam,lalu melirik kearah Minato. "Sebenarnya aku keluar desa,karena untuk menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai seorang Taichou dikesatuan Anbu khusus Hokage.."perkataan pemuda itu disela oleh Jiraiya.

"Apa itu tentang membunuh seluruh anggota Akatsuki,akan tetapi bukankah kau sudah berpinda..."Naruto menatap tajam Jiraiya dengan Mangekyou abadinya membuat pria tua itu menghentikan perkataannya,lalu melirik kearah Guren yang sepertinya sudah bisa menggerakan seluruh anggota badannya.

"Guren,keluarlah dari sini,karena pembicaraan ini menyangkut rahasia desa"ucap Naruto dengan nada memerintah.

"Tetapi,Naruto-kun..."perkataan gadis itu terhenti oleh Naruto, "Bukankah sudah kubilang kau keluar saja dari sini,karena pembicaraan ini merupakan rahasia desa dan jika kau mendengarnya maka saat itu kau akan merasakan..."mangekyou Naruto berputar cepat membuat gadis itu tersentak,leher Guren merasakan suatu benda tajam yang tipis dan dingin.Dia melirik kebelakang,matanya melebar,karena dia melihat Naruto yang mengarahkan pedang kelehernya dan itu seperti Dejavu bagi gadis itu, "Apa yang dinamakan ujung kematian"lanjutnya ditelinga Guren,membuat gadis itu tidak bisa menggerakan seluruh anggota geraknya,karena terlalu shock dengan ancaman pemuda yang baru ditemuinya itu.

"Naruto!!!.."teriak Minato,dia sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan anaknya ini,karena dia dengan gampangnya mengarahkan pedang keleher rekannya sendiri,'Kau yang sekarang sama sekali tidak bisa kukontrol Naruto,apakah kau berusaha untuk memberontak dengan dirimu yang lain,karena terlalu seringnya kau dikontrol oleh orang lain bahkan untuk sesuatu yang pada dasarnya kau tidak mau lakukan,tetapi kau dipaksa untuk melakukannya'batin pria itu menatap nanar pemuda akage tersebut.

"Nak,kau keluarlah dahulu..setelah semua selesai,aku akan segera memanggilmu kemari"ucap Minato dengan nada ramah,membuat Guren yang tadinya shock,sekarang dia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya kembali.

"Ha'i"ucapnya lalu segera keluar dari tempat itu dengan langkah kaki yang pelan dan tertatih-tatih,karena dia baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya.

Tsunade menatap nanar kepergian gadis itu lalu beralih ke Naruto dengan pandangan tajam, "Apa!?"tanya pemuda itu,karena dia merasa ditatap oleh perempuan yang bergelar salah satu Sannin tersebut.

"Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah,setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepada gadis itu"jawab Tsunade dengan sinis.

Naruto tertawa kecil,merasa berarti perasaan bukan,'Perasaan...sungguh lucu,apa yang mereka harapkan dari perasaan itu,bukankah itu mempengaruhi misi yang harus dijalani..dan..bukankah perasaan itu menyakitkan'batin pemuda itu,karena dia mengingat kembali disaat dia dengan mudahnya menebas teman pertamanya, "Uchiha Tsuki"gumamnya pelan hingga tak terdengar ditelinga mereka.

Pemuda akage itu menatap tajam Tsunade, "Pada dasarnya aku tidak mengerti apa itu perasaan..."perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh wanita itu.

"Apa kau bercanda,kau tidak mengetahui apa itu perasaan..."Tsunade menatap sinis Naruto,dia memang sejak awal tidak mengetahui asal usul bocah itu yang dia ketahui tentangnya adalah bahwa dia merupakan anak angkat dari Minato yang cukup berbakat,tetapi sayangnya anak itu terlalu angkuh akan kekuatannya dan itu membuatnya tidak suka dengannya.

"Jika,kau tidak memilikinya maka kau tidak lebih dari senjata shinobi yang tak memiliki perasaan,emosi,dan hati"balasnya kembali membuat Minato naik pitam, "Tsunade!!!..."teriaknya marah membuat wanita itu terkejut,begitu juga dengan Jiraiya.

"Jika,kau membelanya maka kau tak pantas disebut sebagai Hokage Minato!!"balas Tsunade,membuat Minato menggeram kesal, "Aku lebih baik dijuluki sebagai pemimpin negara yang bodoh daripada aku dijuluki Orangtua yang bodoh,kecamkan itu baik-baik dipikiranmu"balasnya lalu melirik kearah Naruto.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu Naruto-kun"ucap Minato dengan nada ramah.

Naruto mendengus kesal,karena melihat pertengkaran orang dewasa yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil, "Jika,kau ingin mengetahui tujuanku maka aku akan memberitahunya...satu-satunya tujuanku sekarang ini hanyalah menghabisi seluruh anggota Akatsuki tanpa terkecuali dan selama tiga tahun belakangan ini aku memang pergi dari desa ini melatih diriku untuk mempersiapkan segalanya menghadapi mereka.Aku melatih diriku di dimensi fuuin yang aku ciptakan..."pemuda itu menghilangakan pedang shikyou miliknya lalu menormalkan matanya hingga menampilkan iris mata hijau toska yang menenangkan.

"Pantas saja kau tidak ketemu saat kita mencarimu hingga keperbatasan bahkan keseluruh penjuru shinobi"ucap Jiraiya yang kesal,karena dia yang disuruh mencari anak itu oleh Minato.

"Apakah itu tujuanmu sekarang ini Naruto?"tanya Minato memastikan,pemuda itu melirik singkat lalu beralih menatap jendela yang diluarnya terbentang langit luas di Konoha yang berwarna biru cerah.

"Ya,mungkin itu untuk sekarang ini,karena pada dasarnya aku tidak tahu tujuanku yang sebenarnya,tujuanku yang sekarang merupakan misi yang dahulu kujalani dengan kata lain tujuanku itu hanyalah lanjutan dari misi yang sempat terhenti untuk beberapa tahun"jawabnya lalu mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap langsung kearah pria berambut kuning cerah itu.

"Otou-san..."ucap pemuda itu dengan suara pelan,membuat Minato tersentak,karena suara itu...dia yakin suara itu bukanlah suara dengan nada datar yang selama ini dia dengar,melainkan suara lembut..bahkan dia yakin sekali ini adalah panggilan seorang anak kepada ayahnya.

Minato tersenyum hangat, "Ada apa Naruto-kun?"tanya pria itu dengan anda ramah.

"Aku ingin tinggal disini selama beberapa hari,karena perbekalan sudah habis sejak beberapa hari lalu...apakah boleh?"tanya pemuda itu dengan nada datar,membuat Minato tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja boleh Naruto-kun,Okaa-san dan Menma-kun pasti senang bertemu denganmu,karena mereka sangat merindukanmu"jawab Minato,membuat Naruto menyeringai kecil.

"Souka,kalau begitu kutitip Guren,karena aku mau berjalan-jalan sendiri untuk melihat desa ini"pemuda itu menghilang dari tempatnya berpijak meninggalkan kepulan asap kecil diruangan tersebut,'Jadi,gadis itu namanya Guren yah.Hm nama yang indah'batin Minato.

Jiraiya menatap keluar jendela, "Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita lagi Minato"ucapnya,membuat pria berambut kuning itu melirik kearah Senseinya.

"Aku tahu itu,sama seperti tiga tahun lalu,dia memang suka sekali dengan namanya rahasia,tetapi kuharap rahasia yang dia sembunyikan dari kita bukanlah sesuatu hal yang buruk terhadap desa ini"balasnya pelan.

"Sepertinya ada rahasia yang kalian sembunyikan dariku juga?"tanya Tsunade membuat mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

"Aku akan memberitahumu hime,tapi tidak sekarang"jawab Jiraiya membuat Tsunade mendengus kecil, "Yah,baiklah"balasnya pelan membuat pria tua itu tertawa kecil.

"Masuklah nak!!"teriak Minato,membuat gadis yang menunggu di luar itu masuk kedalam,karena mendapat perintah dari sang Yondaime.

Guren melihat ruangan tersebut dan satu hal yang dia cari adalah keberadaan pemuda itu, "Dimana Naruto-kun?"tanya gadis itu membuat sang Yondaime tersenyum kecut.

"Dia ingin berkeliling desa Konoha,tetapi karena sepertinya kau masih dalam proses penyembuhan dia meninggalkanmu disini..."Guren menyela perkataan Minato, "Dan berkeliling desa sendiri?"tanya gadis itu dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Yondaime Hokage.

Tsunade melirik kearah Guren, "Kau..apakah kau tidak merasa takut dengannya,setelah apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu?"tanya wanita tersebut lalu dijawab oleh Guren dengan gelengan kepalanya bertanda tidak, "Kenapa?"perempuan itu sungguh penasaran dengan gadis ini,apakah gadis itu sangat menyukai pemuda bar-bar seperti Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu,karena pada dasarnya hati ini yang bergerak untuk selalu mencintainya bukan pikiranku atau yang lainnya"jawab gadis itu dengan kesungguhan hatinya,membuat Tsunade terpukau,karena rasa cinta gadis itu sungguh besar kepada Naruto.

"Kau membuatku heran sekaligus kagum,aku akan mengobatimu gadis kecil..ayo kita kerumah sakit Konoha"Tsunade menuntun Guren ke Rumah Saki Konoha tempat wanita itu bekerja,sementara Minato menatap punggung gadis itu dengan tatapan teduhnya,dia sungguh tidak percaya bahwa ada seorang gadis yang begitu mencintai Naruto walaupun pemuda itu menyakitinya,sungguh beruntung anak itu.

"Gadis itu menarik,jika aku jadi Naruto mungkin aku akan memperlakukannya dengan baik"ucap Jiraiya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Minato.

Jiraiya memainkan tangannya lalu muncullah sebuah gulungan ninja yang berada dalam genggamannya, "Aku akan pergi keluar desa untuk beberapa hari,sampaikan salamku kepada Tsunade dan Menma"ucapnya membuat Minato tersentak,karena Senseinya itu baru pertama kali ini pergi keluar desa setelah sekian lama dan jika dia pergi keluar desa pasti ada beberapa alasan untuk itu semua.

"Ada apa Sensei?"tanya Minato dengan nada tegas.

"Sesuatu hal yang di luar dugaanku"jawab pria tua tersebut.

Pandangan Minato menajam, "Semuanya terdapat disini,digulungan ini dan ada satu ramalan baru lagi deri Tetua Pemimpin Sage Katak" membuat Yondaime terkejut,diapun mengambil gulungan tersebut. "Kau...jangan bilang kalau kau..."ucapan pria berambut kuning cerah itu dipotong oleh Jiraiya.

"Tekad apiku lebih besar daripada rasa takutku Minato"Jiraiya tersenyum kecil lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap putih.

Kedua anak yang dilahirkan berdasarkan dua unsur yang berbeda

Memiliki takdir dan harapan dari leluhurnya

Anak dengan mata yang memiliki kekuatan melebihi dewa

Dan anak yang memiliki tubuh melebihi dewa

Matahari dan bulan

Air dan Api

Cahaya dan Kegelapan

Ying dan Yang

"Ramalan apa ini,kata-kata dalam ramalan ini sama sekali tidak kumengerti"gumamnya lalu melanjutkan membaca ramalan tersebut.

Mata anak itu bagaikan lambang dari kehancuran dunia

Riak air yang melingkar diseluruh penjuru mata

Bagaikan rotasi kehidupan yang terus berputar

'Apakah ini ditujukan untuk Naruto-kun'batin Minato bergejolak.

Sedangkan anak yang satunya lagi melambang kekuatan tubuh yang membawa kedamaian

Tubuh yang mengakar kuat hingga keujung bumi

Dengan kekuatan alam yang tidak terbatas dan menyatukan semua hati hanya dengan tekad

'Ini...apakah ini ditujukan untuk Menma'batinnya,sepertinya dia sudah tahu maksud dari ramalan ini.

Minato menutup gulungan tersebut,karena dia masih memproses informasi yang baru saja masuk kedalam otaknya, "Cih,ramalan ini belum tentu benar,suatu dianggap ramalan hanyalah praduga semata dan lagi bukti dari suatu ramalan ini belum cukup kuat untuk membuktikan semuanya"ucapnya.

Pria itu membuka gulungan tersebut kembali untuk membaca lanjutan dari ramalan yang belum dia baca hingga tuntas.

Dua anak berbeda unsur tersebut bersatu untuk menghancurkan iblis kehancuran dunia

Bersama mengurung iblis tersebut dengan segel yang terdapat dimasing-masing telapak tangannya

Menjadi pahlawan yang akan selalu dikenang di seluruh penjuru dunia

"Ini seperti dongeng daripada ramalan"gumam Minato dengan senyuman kecil terlukis dibibirnya lalu menutup gulungan tersebut,kemudian menatap langit biru di Konoha.

"Jiraiya-sensei berhati-hatilah"ucap Minato lalu melirik keufuk timur desa Konoha.

At Place Naruto

Mata pemuda akage itu menajam melihat matahari terbenam di desa Konoha,'Jika,benar ada pengkhianat di desa ini maka satu-satunya yang harus kucurigai adalah Danzo'batinnya berkecambuk memikirkan pengkhianat Konoha yang beraninya bekerja sama dengan Organisasi terkutuk seperti Akatsuki.

Naruto berhenti disalah satu tower listrik di Konoha lalu memandang tajam keempat kepala patung Hokage yang berada di tebing tertinggi di desa itu. "Memikirkan dia saja membuatku muak,jika benar dia ingin melakukan hal itu..."mata hijau toskanya berubah menjadi mata semerah darah dengan pola-pola shuriken terbalik dan menyatu dengan lingkaran hitam disekitar iris matanya.

"Maka aku akan langsung memenggal kepalanya"lanjut pemuda tersebut lalu melirik kearah barat daya desa tersebut, "Sepertinya aku kenal chakra ini,hm mereka sudah berkembang hingga sejauh ini ya"seringai tercipta dibibirnya.

At Place to Menma

Mata sage Menma bergerak cepat menyusuri rumah-rumah penduduk,dia sekarang sedang mencari chakra adik angkatnya itu dengan bantuan mode senninnya,langkah kakinya bergerak cepat ketika dia sudah menemukan bagian dari chakra adiknya itu,'Chakra ini,tidak salah lagi..ini chakra Naruto'batinnya.

"Menma!! Apa kau menemukannya?"tanya Satsuki.

Pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu melirik kearah gadis berambut raven panjang tak berkuncir tersebut, "Ya,sedikit lagi kita dapat menemukannya.Jadi,bergeraklah lebih cepat"kecepatan pemuda itu jauh lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya membuat Satsuki hampir tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatan rekannya itu.

Sai hanya memperhatikan kedua rekannya itu,dia tidak ingin membuka suaranya untuk masalah adik Menma tersebut,karena jika membuka suara dan tidak sengaja berkata kasar tentang pemuda akage itu maka bukanlah Menma yang memukulinya melainkan Satsuki yang akan langsung menebas lehernya dengan pedangnya itu.'Kejadian itu cukuplah satu kali dan kedua kalinya tidak akan pernah lagi'batin pemuda berkulit putih pucat tersebut.

Menma memberhentikan langkah kakinya,membuat Satsuki menyerngit bingung begitu juga dengan Sai.Pemuda berpakaian cerah itu mendongakan kepalanya keatas,menatap tajam seseorang yang berdiri angkuh dipuncak tower tersebut,dengan cahaya matahari menyilaukan,sehingga wajahnya menjadi tampak sedikit tidak jelas.

~Bersambung

See you Reader

Thanks utk Fav ama Follow cerita ane ini ya

dan utk reader yg cuman baca doang wkkw

Thanks semuanya ya

dan utk reader yang mereview dan kasih saran pokoknya terimakasih utk semuanya


	26. chapter 25 Season II

1

2

3

 **#Season II**

 **~@The Memories**

Mata pemuda berambut kuning itu membelak,karena dia melihat sepasang sharingan berputar menatap mereka dengan tajam.Dia,pemuda itu tahu siapa pemilik dari sharingan tersebut begitu juga dengan Satsuki dan Sai.Rambut merah sosok itu melambai diterpa angin,seringai tercipta dibibirnya, "Ne,aniki sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa.."pemuda akage itu menghilang dari tempatnya berpijak,membuat mereka mencari keberadaannya.

'Aku tidak bisa melacaknya dengan mode senninku,apa dia...cih'batin Menma.

Maangekyou Satsuki bergerak mencari keberadaan pemuda tersebut..pemuda yang dia cari selama tiga tahun terakhir dan dia berhasil menemukannya sekarang dan dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang tersebut menghilang lagi dari sisinya,'Naruto-kun...aku mohon jangan menghilang lagi'batinnya,dia benar-benar takut untuk kehilangan orang yang dia kasihi untuk ketiga kalinya setelah kematian keluarganya ditangan Kakaknya sendiri dan yang terakhir kematian adiknya itu lalu dia tidak akan mau ditinggalkan sendiri untuk ketiga kalinya oleh orang yang sangat dia kasihinya itu.

Sai menarik tonta dari punggungnya,dia sungguh tidak menyangka kecepatan dan keahlian menyembunyikan hawa kebearadaannya benar-benar mengerikan.Satu hal yang harus dia percayai,bahwa orang itu sudah terlatih sebagai senjata dan pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Pemuda akage itu muncul dibelakang Menma memperhatikan raut wajah mereka yang penuh dengan keterkejutan, "Hm,Jadi bagaimana kabar kalian selama aku tidak berada disini?"tanya pemuda itu dengan senyuman..yah senyuman,dia bahkan tidak menyadarinya kalau sedang tersenyum.

Satsuki membalas senyumannya lalu berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu kemudian.

BUAK

Dia memukul pemuda itu dengan sekuat tenaga membuatnya terpental beberapa meter,entah kenapa Menma menatap kasihan kepada adiknya itu,begitu juga dengan Sai.'Mengerikan...apakah gadis itu monster?'pikir pemuda berkulit putih pucat tersebut.

Satsuki menatap tajam Naruto yang berusaha berdiri,pemuda itu menyeringai.Sungguh dia tidak mengira Uchiha hime itu akan memukulnya dengan kuat hingga membuat dia terpental bahkan sampai menghancurkan tembok yang berada dibelakangnya,beruntung hari mulai gelap jadi orang-orang yang berada dijalan tersebut sepi,kalau tidak pasti akan menimbulkan keributan dan tontonan gratis bagi mereka.

Satsuki berjalan pelan kearah Naruto,pemuda itu menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan tajam.Gadis itu tersenyum hangat lalu memeluk pemuda akage itu dengan erat,mata pemuda itu membelak.Dia sungguh tidak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini setelah apa yang dia lakukan kepadanya beberapa saat lalu,satu hal yang harus dia katakan kepada Satsuki yaitu tidak bisa ditebak.

"Okaeri Naruto-kun"bisiknya ditelinga pemuda itu,gadis itu mengeratkan kembali pelukannya seakan-akan ini adalah pelukan terakhir yang ditujukan kepada pemuda itu.

Menma tersenyum hangat,entah kenapa untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu menunjukan emosinya setelah beberapa minggu lalu dia selalu murung setelah kematian adik dan temannya itu.'Arigato...Otouto'batin putra sulung Hokage tersebut.

Naruto menyerngit bingung,sebenarnya dia heran kepada gadis itu.Karena,beberapa saat lalu dia memukulnya dengan kuat bahkan dia yakin bahwa pukulan itu tidaklah kesengajaan dan saat ini dia bersikap seolah-olah dia tidak melakukan hal yang salah dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

'Perempuan itu memang tidak bisa ditebak'pikirnya lalu menjauhkan tubuh gadis itu darinya,kemudian berusaha untuk berdiri setelah mendapatkan pukulan telak dari gadis berambut raven tersebut.

"Ah,apa kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun?"tanya Satsuki dengan ramah membuat Menma dan Sai membelakan matanya dengan lebar,karena gadis itu biasanya jutek dengan muka yang selalu datar menurut mereka berdua dan sekarang dia bersikap ramah kepada pemuda akage tersebut.

'Perempuan memang tidak bisa ditebak'batin mereka berdua bersamaan.

Mata Naruto melirik kearah Satsuki,karena sepengatahuannya sikap gadis itu kepada dirinya tidaklah seramah ini bahkan terbilang tidak peduli bukan hanya kepadanya tapi setiap orang terkecuali adiknya itu yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha, "Aku tidak apa-apa"balasnya datar,dia tidak berniat untuk mengajukan alasan kenapa gadis itu memukulnya dan lagi penjelasannya pasti akan bertele-tele dan pada akhirnya buang-buang waktu yang dia miliki untuk masalah seperti ini.

Satsuki melirik kearah Menma lalu bergulir kearah Sai, "Ada apa?"tanya gadis itu dengan nada datar khasnya membuat mereka berdua tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke hal lain.

Menma menatap tajam Naruto,dia tersenyum hangat,karena dia sudah tahu kalau adiknya itu baik-baik saja dan tidak kekurangan satupun,dan lagi dia bersyukur kalau adiknya itu tidak berubah terlalu jauh,yah walaupun ada beberapa hal yang berubah tapi dia memakluminya,karena dia juga pasti akan berubah menjadi dirinya yang lain dan berbeda saat masih anak-anak dahulu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Otouto?"tanya pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu.

Naruto melirik kearah Menma lalu matanya bergulir kearah Sai yang dengan setianya mendengarkan percakapan mereka. "Baik dan siapa dia ini?"balasnya dengan menunjuk telunjuknya kearah pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

Menma menaikan satu alisnya,karena dia bingung harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan adik angkatnya itu,sebab pasti jawabannya menyangkut kematian rekannya yaitu Sakura dan adik Satsuki dan pasti gadis berambut raven itu akan bersedih kembali,karena mengingat teman dan saudara satu-satunya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya Otouto,karena itu..."ucapan pemuda itu dipotong oleh Satsuki,membuatnya melirik kearah gadis itu.

Satsuki menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. "Aku akan menceritakan selama kau tidak berada di desa ini"gadis itu menggenggam tangan kekar milik pemuda akage yang berhasil membuat dunia shinobi gempar,karenanya. "Ikutlah denganku"Satsuki menarik tangan Naruto untuk mengikutinya kesuatu tempat,membuat pemuda akage itu mendesah pasrah.

Pandangan Menma menyipit tajam kearah mereka berdua, "Kuharap kau baik-baik saja,setelah menceritakan tragedi itu Satsuki-chan" kemudian mata sebiru langit itu melirik kearah Sai.

"Kau mau membantuku mengumpulkan teman-teman kita untuk membuat pesta penyambutan kepulangan Otoutoku,Sai?"tanya pemuda berpakaian cerah tersebut.

Sai tersenyum kecil, "Gommenne,Menma-kun,karena aku ada urusan dan selamat atas kepulangan Otoutoumu itu" kemudian pemuda itu melesat cepat kebeberapa atap rumah penduduk.

Menma menghela nafas panjang,sepertinya dia harus menyiapkan semuanya sendiri,'Pasti melelahkan,tapi yah bagaimana lagi'senyumman khasnya terpatri dibibirnya lalu menghilang disertai kepulan asap.

Di Markas Ne

Ruangan gelap dan lembab,terdengar gemericik air di dalamnya dan beberapa cahaya lilin sebagai penerang diruangan tersebut.Terdapat beberapa tatapan mata yang menunduk hormat kearah pria tua dengan memakai perban disalah satu matanya.

"Jadi,apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi Sai?"tanya pria tua itu dengan mata yang menyipit kearahnya.

"Hai"jawabnya dengan senyuman khas miliknya,membuat pria tua itu mengalihkan matanya kearah lain.

"Jelaskan informasi tersebut secara terperinci"dia berjalan untuk mendekati pemuda yang bernama Sai tersebut.

Sai mengangguk lalu mulai menjelaskan informasi yang dia dapatkan kepada pria tua yang diketahu bernama Shimura Danzo.Dia merupakan salah satu Tetua dan Petinggi Desa yang memiliki pengaruh yang luas di sistem pemerintahan Konoha dengan kata lain dia mempunyai bawahan yang siap bertarung untuknya kapan saja.

Danzo membelak,dia sepertinya terkejut dengan informasi yang dimiliki Sai,karena dengan informasi ini maka rencana yang telah dibuatnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir akan hancur,'Cih,sial.Perkembangan Namikaze dan Uchiha itu meningkat pesat dari yang kuduga dan lagi dengan kemunculan Namikaze Uchiha Naruto maka presentase keberhasilan rencanaku akan menurun'pikir pria tua itu,giginya gemerlatuk menahan kekesalan yang dia pendam dalam-dalam.

Matanya melirik kearah Sai, "Kau boleh kembali ketempatmu Sai"ucapnya lalu berjalan cepat dari tempat tersebut,meninggalkan pemuda pucat itu yang bibirnya masih tetap tersenyum.

"Cih kuso,apa aku harus menundanya lagi setelah sekian lama aku menunggu dan terus menunggu hingga aku mencapai titik dimana aku dapat menjalankan rencana ini selama beberapa tahun aku tidak bisa mewujudkannya"umpatnya,tubuhnya bergetar,karena merasakan chakra yang teramat sangat kuat hingga tubuhnya sampai bergetar hanya dengan merasakan chakranya saja.

Matanya melirik kebelakang diikuti dengan tubuhnya.Matanya membelak,dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan salah satu anggota berjubah hitam bermotif awan merah tersebut.Sosok yang dilihat Danzo adalah seorang pria bertopeng berwarna putih polos yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya kecuali salah satu matanya.

"Siapa kau?"tanya pria tua itu dengan menahan rasa takutnya,pria itu tertawa kecil lalu menutup matanya perlahan kemudian membukanya kembali,menampilkan iris mata berwarna merah darah dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar.

Danzo membelak,bibirnya bergetar mengucapkan salah satu Doujutsu yang hanya dimiliki garis keturunan Uchiha saja yaitu, "Sharingan" pria itu berjalan pelan kearah Danzo membuat pria tua itu memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan,karena dia tahu percuma saja dia melawan,karena pada akhirnya dia akan kalah atau yang lebih buruk daripada itu yaitu mati ditangannya.

Pria itu memunculkan batangan besi hitam dari tangannya lalu mengarahkan senjata itu kearah Danzo membuatnya meneguk ludahnya dalam-dalam. "Shimura Danzo,apakah kau mau bekerja sama dengaku?"tanyanya membuat pria tua itu menyeringai.

"Tentu saja aku menerimanya"jawabnya lalu mensejajarkan tubuh tuanya dengan pria bertopeng tersebut.

Pria bertobeng tersebut menghilangkan batangan besi hitamnya lalu melirik pria tua itu dengan sharingan sempurna miliknya, "Tapi sebelum itu..."sharingannya menutup lalu terbuka kembali menampilkan mata berwarna hitam malam. "Aku akan memberimu kekuatan untuk menghadapi musuh terkuatmu itu".

Danzo menyeringai senang, "Tentu aku menerimanya,karena itu sangat menarik bagiku"tangannya mengepal kuat,mulutnya menampilkan serangkaian gigi putih berjajar rapi,'Namikaze Uchiha Naruto..aku menunggu pertarungan denganmu'batinnya.

At Place To Naruto

Pemuda akage itu menatap hampa Tempat Pemakaman Ninja Konoha yang berada didepannya itu lalu melirik kearah Satsuki yang berjalan didepannya.Gadis itu berjalan dengan pelan lalu menaruh buket bunga disalah satu makam yang berada ditempat itu,buket bunga tersebut baru saja dia beli bersama dengan pemuda yang berdiri dibelakangnya itu.

Naruto menajamkan penglihatannya untuk membaca siapa yang terbaring dimakam tersebut,'Uchiha Sasuke...jadi,dia sudah meninggal'batinnya,matanya bergulir kearah Satsuki yang sepertinya dia sedang berdoa.

Pemuda akage itu melirik kesalah satu makam yang berada didekatnya dan dia menemukan salah satu nama yang dia kenal,'Hm,Haruno Sakura...gadis itu juga telah meninggal'matanya menerawang kelangit yang terdapat kelelawar yang bertebangan dilangit malam.

'Shinobi memang berakhir seperti ini...kematian yang tak berujung dan terus menerus bergulir dari generasi terdahulu hingga kegenarasi yang akan datang'batinnya lalu melirik kearah Satsuki yang sepertinya sudah selesai berdoa.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu maksudku mengajakmu kesini"ucap gadis itu memecah keheningan,membuat Naruto membuka suaranya untuk membalas perkataan Satsuki.

"Ninja dari anggota tim yang telah gugur dalam misi harus digantikan dengan Ninja yang telah direkomendasikan oleh para Tetua dan Petinggi Desa"balasnya kemudian mengalihkan matanya kesalah satu pohon yang berada ditempat itu.

Satsuki mendengus kesal,dia sepertinya tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang pergatian anggota kepada Naruto,karena sepertinya dia sudah tahu dengan jelas tentang peraturan di dalam tim Ninja. "Haruno Sakura dan Otoutomu..."mata pemuda akage itu melirik kearah Satsuki,sepertinya dia masih berduka atas kematian mereka berdua itu terbukti dari pancaran matanya yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya lagi,karena dia pasti bukan mendapatkan jawaban tentang kematian mereka berdua melainkan tangisan dari gadis itu, "Ayo,kita pulang.Karena,ini sudah larut malam"lanjutnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu,sementara untuk Satsuki dia masih berada ditempat itu dengan wajah yang dia tundukan kebawah.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu Naruto-kun,tentang kematian mereka berdua"ucap gadis itu membuat langkah kaki pemuda akage itu terhenti lalu menoleh kearah Satsuki.

Mata pemuda akage itu membelak,karena pupil mata gadis itu berwarna merah darah dengan pola shuriken yang melingkar,'Itu Mangekyou...jadi,dia sudah membangkitkannya'pikir Naruto,seringai terpatri dibibir tipisnya,'Ini akan menjadi cerita yang menarik untuk didengarkan'lanjutnya didalam hati.

FLASHBACK

Trank

Trink

Terdengarlah bunyi dentingan benda tajam didalam gua yang lembab dan gelap.Gua itu hanya diterangi beberapa lilin temaram saja jadi,penglihatan sangat terbatas ketika memasuki gua tersebut.

Pandangan mata pemuda berambut raven bermata merah darah dengan tiga tomoe itu menajam,ketika dia melihat sulur-sulur tajam yang terdapat disalah satu tangan yang terputus dari anggota badannya.Tangan itu bergerak cepat lalu menggabungkan kembali dengan anggota tubuhnya itu,membuat mata pemuda itu mebelak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

'Anggota tubuhnya yang terlepas dapat bergabung kembali,sebenarnya dia itu manusia atau bakemono (monster)'pikirnya membuat bibirnya bergetar,karena menahan rasa takut yang berkecambuk dibatinnya.

"SASUKE!!! Jangan takut,kau adalah ninja Onee-sama akan melindungimu"ucap gadis yang berada disampingnya itu,membuat pemuda itu tertawa,'Yang benar saja,justru aku yang harus menjagamu...'matanya menuntup lalu membuka kembali menampilkan iris mata yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Kakuzu!!"teria rekannya yang merupakan salah satu anggota Akatsuki,karena dia melihat mata yang sama dengan salah satu rekannya yang berasal dari klan Uchiha.

Pria yang dipanggil dengan nama Kakuzu itu mendecih kesal,karena dia juga tahu tentang mata yang terdapat pada pemuda yang berdiri dengan pose keren dihadapannya itu. "Aku tahu Hidan dan kau pasti juga tahu Deidara?"tanya Kakuzu membuat pria berambut kuning panjang ponytail itu tertawa keras.

"Yeah,aku sangat tahu tentang mata itu Kakuzu-senpai"matanya menajam dengan sepasang telapak tangan yang terdapat mulut,lidah dari masing-masing mulut itu keluar ketika dimasukan tanah liat berwarna putih dimasing-masing mulutnya.

Satsuki membelak,dia tidak mengetahui adiknya memiliki mata yang sama dengan Itachi,tetapi sejak kapan adiknya itu memiliki kekuatan mata itu. "Sejak kapan kau memiliki mata itu?"tanya gadis itu dengan sharingan sempurna bercahaya merah terang.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Kau tidak perlu tahu tentang Mangekyou yang kumiliki Onee-sama..."senyuman tulus terpatri dibibirnya,membuat Satsuki terperangah, "Karena,yang penting dari itu semua adalah aku akan melindungimu sebagai seorang pria sejati"lanjutnya dengan nada yang tegas dan penuh dengan keyakinan.

Sasuke melirik kearah gadis berambut merah muda,kemudian dia tersenyum hangat, "Dan tentu saja kau juga Sakura-chan"membuat gadis itu bersemu merah.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun"gumamnya pelan,tetapi masih dapat terdengar ditelinga Sasuke.Matanya beralih ketiga Missing-nin Rank-S tersebut.

Deidara tertawa kecil,'Sepertinya ini akan menarik'dia melempar puluhan boneka tanah liat peledak kearah mereka semua,membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan pedang dipinggangnya.

Dia melesat dengan cepat,pedangnya dialiri chakra petir membuatnya mudah untuk menebas dan memotong tanah liat itu menjadi beberapa bagian.Mangekyou bergulir kearah Hidan,dia menyelengkat kakinya untuk menjatuhkan pria berambut putih tersebut,tetapi dengan reflek terlatih pria itu dapat menghindari serangan tersebut membuatnya berjaga jarak dari pemuda itu.

'Reflek dan serangannya menjadi lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya,apa itu berkat mata itu?'pikir Hidan.

Kakuzu mengerahkan lima boneka jantungnya yang terdapat kemampuan lima elemen chakra dari masing-masing boneka tersebut mendapat satu elemen chakra.Salah satu boneka itu mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya membuat Sasuke menajamkan Mangekyounya lalu memunculkan Humanoid berbentuk kerangka yang melindunginya dari bola api raksasa yang dikeluarkan oleh boneka tersebut.

Kakuzu membelak kemudian mendecih tidak suka,'Tidak salah lagi itu Susano'o'batinnya.

Humanoid itu menusukan pedang yang diciptakannya kepada salah satu topeng boneka tersebut,membuat satu jantung Kakuzu hanucur.Kakuzu merasakan sakit di jantungnya,akibat hancurnya satu jantung yang terdapat disalah satu boneka tersebut.

Sasuke menyeringai kemudian memegangi salah satu matanya yang mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak,membuat humanoid yang melindungi sasuke menghilang.'Apakah ini efek Mangekyou...ini sangat menyakitkan dari yang kuduga'batinnya.

Deidara yang melihat kelengahan musuhnya itu langsung menyerang sasuke dengan melemparkan puluhan tanah liat berbentuk hewan kepada pemuda berklan Uchiha itu.Satsuki yang melihat adiknya sedang dalam bahaya,dia langsung melesat cepat untuk melindungi adiknya.

Pedang yang selama ini dia genggam,di alirkan chakra petir,karena dia tahu kelemahan jutsu dari pria berambut kuning panjang itu adalah petir.Satsuki langsung menebas dan memotong setiap tanah liat berbentuk binatang yang mendekati adiknya tersebut,tetapi dia lengah hingga salah satu dari tanah liat itu melekat di lengan gadis itu.Membuatnya membelak dan berusaha untuk melepaskan benda itu dari lengannya,tetapi terlambat.

Deidara menyeringai, "KATSU"meledaklah tanah liat tersebut,membuat Satsuki berteriak keras dengan darah yang mengalir deras di lengannya,membuat Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Kakaknya tersebut.Mangekyou melebar lalu bergulir kearah Deidara.

"Kau akan MATI!!"teriak Sasuke dia berteriak keras lalu terbentuklah humanoid yang menyelubunginya,humanoid itu mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Kakuzu,tetapi dengan cepat salah satu bonekanya melindungi pria itu membuat boneka tersebut hancur akibat tebasan pedang humanoid Sasuke yang kuat dan cepat.

Kakuzu mendecih kesal,sekarang bonekanya tinggal tiga berarti dia hanya mempunyai tiga nyawa lagi untuk bertahan dari pertarungan ini.'Susano'o itu bertambah kuat saja,seiring dengan kebencian dan kemarahan yang ada pada pemuda itu'pikirnya mengobservasi kemampuan musuh.

Sasuke melirik Satsuki lalu menoleh ke Sakura, "Sakura..."ucapnya dengan nada datar,membuat gadis itu terkejut,karena biasanya Sasuke tidak pernah mengucapkan nada seperti itu padanya bahkan pada semua gadis yang berada didesanya.

"Ha'i"balasnya dengan cepat.

Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Deidara, "Sembuhkan Onee-sama dan tetaplah dibelakangku"Susano'o Sasuke membesar dia ayunkan pedang homanoidnya dengan cepat kearah Kakuzu,'Pertama-tama kalahkan dia dulu'pikirnya.

Pedang Susano'o itu ditahan oleh salah satu boneka milik pria yang umurnya jauh lebih tua daripada kakeknya itu.Mangekyou Sasuke menajam lalu mengeluarkan darah dengan derasnya,'AMATERASU'boneka yang menahan pedang Susano'o itu terbakar oleh api hitam milik Sasuke.

Mata hidan menyipit,giginya gemerlatuk.Dia tahu api itu,api hitam itu sangatlah berbahaya,karena api itu tidak akan bisa padam kalau benda ataupun makhluk hidup yang terkena api itu tidak musnah.'Api hitam itu sangat berbahaya'pikirnya,memegang erat sabitnya itu.

Mangekyou Sasuke melirik kearah Hidan,'Selanjutnya dia,AMATERASU'pria berambut putih klimis itu terbakar oleh api abadi pemuda berambut raven tersebut.Pria itu berteriak memohon ampun agar api yang membakar tubuhnya dihilangkan,tetapi Sasuke tidak mengindahkan permohonannya itu.

Boneka yang terbakar oleh api hitam itu musnah,membuat seringai terpatri dibibir pemuda itu.'Tiggal dua jantung lagi'pikirnya lalu melirik kearah Deidara,humanoid itu mengayunkan pedangnya kerah pria kiiroge tersebut,tetapi gerakan Deidara sangatlah cepat sehingga dia mampu menghindari serangan maut milik Sasuke.

'Sasuke...kau sangat kuat'batin Sakura yang telah selesai menyembuhkan luka Satsuki,gadis raven itu menatap tajam kepada adiknya,'Ck,semoga pertarungan ini cepat selesai.Otouto aku serahkan mereka kepadamu'batinnya lalu mendesah pelan.

Deidara menyipitkan matanya kearah Sasuke,'Gerakan pedang Susano'o itu melambat,huh ternyata dia sudah mencapai batasnya'pikirnya lalu menoleh kearah Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu-senpai serang dia dengan serangan beruntun!!"teriak Deidara membuat Kakuzu mengangguk paham.

Salah satu bonekanya meninju tanah hingga berulang-ulang lalu melesatlah puluhan tombak batu yang berasal dari tanah yang dia tinju berulang-ulang,membuat mata Sasuke membelak,karena pada dasarnya bagaimana mungkin dia menahan puluhan tombak itu,sedangkan dia saja sudah mencapai batas kekuatannya.

'Aku harus menahannya'matanya melirik kearah dua gadis yang berada dibelakangnya itu.

Trak

Susano'o Sasuke retak membuat mangekyounya melebar, "Kalian pergilah dari sini sekarang juga!!!"teriak Sasuke dengan nada memerintah,membuat tubuh Sakura bergetar.'Sadarlah Sakura!'batinnya bergejolak.

"Hai dan Sasuke-kun bertahanlah...aku akan segera memanggil bantuan"ucap Sakura lalu dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

Deidara melemparkan puluhan tanah liat berbentuk hewan dari berbagai ukuran,'Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian lolos'batinnya pria kiroge tersebut.Tanah liat itu melesat dengan cepat membuat Sasuke membelak,karena dia tidak mungkin membiarkan puluhan tanah liat itu melukai mereka berdua.

'Sial'umpatnya didalam hati.

Sakura merasakan ada bahaya dibelakangnya,dia melirik kebelakang dan membelak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.Puluhan tanah liat melesat cepat kearah mereka berdua.'Kuso'umpatnya,gadis itu berlari dengan cepat untuk menghindari puluhan tanah liat itu,tetapi tetap saja mereka dapat mengimbangi kecepatan gadis Haruno itu.

'Tidak ada cara lain...'pikirnya lalu melirik kearah Satsuki yang sepertinya masih merasakan sakit karena luka dari ledakan tanah liat tersebut.'Gommenne Satsuki-chan'lanjutnya dia melempar tubuh Satsuki kesamping lalu menatap pasrah puluhan tanah liat yang akan segera menyelimuti tubuhnya,tetapi dia bukan merasakan tanah yang dingin dan lembab,melainkan tubuh yang hangat sedang memeluknya dengan erat.

Mata gadis membelak,karena dia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut raven yang menjadi tamengnya dari puluhan tanah liat peledak.Satu kata yang berada dipikirannya saat itu,kenapa...kenapa dia mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya ini padahal dia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi gadis itu,mungkin itu yang berada dipikirannya saat ini.

'Onee-sama...gommennesai,karena aku tidak bisa melindungi Onee-sama lebih dari ini,selebihnya berjuanglah sendiri untuk hidup'batin Sasuke menutup matanya perlahan.

"Sakura Aishiteru...aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita berada di Academy,tetapi kau tidak pernah memandangiku dan menggapku tidak ada..."Sasuke tertawa kecil lalu memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu dengan erat, "Kau selalu dan selalu memandang Menma..tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupmu untuk memandangiku ataupun menatapku walaupun itu hanya sedetik...karena itu aku mencoba mencari perhatianmu dengan menggoda dan mengencani seluruh gadis di Academy bahkan,setelah aku lulus di Academy,tetapi kau masih tidak pernah memandangiku ataupun memperhatikanku.."lanjutnya lalu mata Onyx itu memandang kemata hijau gadis itu.

"Kali ini...aku mohon..."mata raven itu mengeluarkan air mata darah membuat Sakura merasakan sakit dihatinya,kenapa..kenapa dia merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini..dihatinya,'Sasuke-kun..',batinnya meringis.

"Pandangilah aku walaupun ini hanya sekali seumur hidupmu..."ucapnya lalu dari seluruh penjuru muncullah puluhan tanah liat tambahan yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka,sehingga mereka tertutupi oleh tanah liat tersebut.

Sasuke mendecih kesal,'Sial..kalau seperti ini kita akan mati bersama'batinnya melirik Sakura yang memeluknya dengan erat. "Gommenne Sakura-chan...karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu"gumamnya lalu membalas pelukan gadis itu.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa-apa...aku tahu itu,tetapi jika kita bersama...aku ingin kau masih tetap memelukku seerat ini...aku ingin merasakan pelukan ini lagi walaupun aku sudah tiada"balasnya mengeluarkan liquid bening dari kedua matanya,membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil..dia sangat senang sekali hari ini,walaupun dia tahu,dia sudah berada diujung kematian.

Pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku akan mengabulkan permohonan terakhirmu Hime"ucapnya.

Deidara menyeringai,'Ini pasti menyenangkan'tangannya bergerak cepat untuk merangkai segel tangan. "KATSU" meledaklah puluhan tanah liat itu membuat mata Satsuki melebar.Sharingan berputar dengan cepat lalu berubah menjadi pola Shuriken yang melingkar disepanjang iris matanya.

"Sasuke!!!!"teriaknya menggelegar di gua gelap dan lembab tersebut.Mangekyounya menyalak tajam kepada dua orang yang berada dibelakangnya itu,dia benar-benar marah saat ini.

Deidara menyipitkan matanya begitu juga dengan Kakuzu, "Tidak salah lagi itu Mangekyou,cih kuso..tanpa sadar kita membangkitkan kekuatan mata yang melegenda pada Imouto Itachi itu"umpat Kakuzu kemudian menoleh kearah Deidara.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi,Kakuzu-senpai.Mungkin ini yang dinamakan takdir Uchiha,kekuatan klan itu adalah cinta yang berakhir dengan kebencian,dendam,dan amarah,jadi aku tidak terlalu memusingkan Mangkeyou itu"balasnya,mata pria itu menatap tajam kearah Satsuki,seringai terpatri jelas dibibirnya.

Tangan Deidara melemparkan puluhan burung tanah liat yang melesat cepat kearah Satsuki,bunyi ledakan terdengar ditelinga mereka.Kakuzu menyipitkan matanya,dia membelak,sepasang matanya melihat humanoid raksasa berwara biru gelap yang melesatkan dua anak panah berlapis api amaterasu.

'Itu...dia mengincar bonekaku'pikir Kakuzu,dia mengarahkan dua bonekanya untuk menghindari panah Susano'o Satsuki,tetapi semuanya terlambat panah Susano'o itu menancap tepat ditopeng boneka Kakuzu lalu api hitam itu membakar habis tubuh bonekanya membuat pria itu berteriak histeris menahan sakit yang mendera dijantungnya,kemudian dia tewas dengan darah yang mengalir dimulutnya.

Deidara meneguk ludahnya dalam-dalam,sekarang yang berada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana caranya untuk kabur dari gadis Uchiha itu.Pria itu melemparkan tanah liat berbentuk burung ketanah lalu tanah liat itu membesar dan jadilah burung tanah liat raksasa yang hidup dengan cepat pria berambut kuning panjang itu menaiki burung tanah liat tersebut.Burung itu melesat cepat kelangit-langit gua,tetapi Satsuki tidak akan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja.

Susano'onya melesatkan beberapa anak panah beralapis Amaterasu,anak panah itu dia lewati dengan mudah membuat seringai terpatri dibibirnya.Gigi gadis uchiha itu bergemelatuk,dia membidikan panah Susano'onya dengan tepat lalu melesatlah panah itu dengan cepat kearah Deidara membuat mata pria itu melebar,karena terkejut didepannya sudah ada anak panah yang besar dilapisi api hitam yang siap menusuknya kapan saja.

Jleb

Seringai terpatri dibibir gadis itu,karena dia sudah melihat kematian dari orang yang sudah membunuh teman dan adiknya itu.Mangekyou mengeluarkan darah dengan deras membuatnya meringis menahan sakit yang mendera dimatanya.

'Aku sudah membalaskan dendam kalian...jadi,tenanglah dialam sana'batinnya menerawang kelangit-langit gua yang gelap,air mata darah mengalir dengan derasnya lalu mata gadis itu menutup.

FLASHBACK END

Satsuki mengapus kasar air matanya,kemudian menatap kearah Naruto.Gadis itu menutup matanya perlahan kemudian membuka matanya kembali,iris mata yang tadinya Onyx kini berganti menjadi mata merah darah yang menampilkan pola shuriken yang menyatu dengan garis yang lain. "Saat aku terbangun,bukannya cahaya atau warna yang kulihat melainkan kegelapan yang tidak berujung,aku takut sekali pada saat itu...dan saat itu pula aku mendapat ganjaran dari pemakaian mangekyou yang melebihi batas yaitu kehilangan cahayanya"ucapnya membuat Naruto terdiam dan hanya memilih menyimak cerita Satsuki.

"Satu-satunya cara agar aku mendapat penglihatanku kembali adalah dengan mencangkokan mata Sasuke kemataku dan saat itu aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain melakukan pencangkokan itu...lalu dengan menyatukan dua kekuatan mata mangekyou yang memiliki garis keturunan yang sama maka..."pola shuriken itu berputar lalu berubah menjadi pola shuriken terbalik dengan garis yang memanjang disekitarnya."Akan mendapatkan kekuatan mata yang sama seperti Uchiha Madara"lanjutnya,iris mata hijau toska Naruto menyipit menatap tajam Mangekyou abadi Satsuki.

Mangekyou gadis itu dia hilangkan digantikan dengan iris mata berwarna hitam,dia menyerngit heran kenapa pemuda ini tidak menunjukan tanda kesedihan dan keprihatinannya atas kematian teman dan adiknya itu,'Apa dia tidak mempunyai perasaan atau hati...Naruto-kun kemisteriusanmu dan ekspresimu yang membingungkan itu membuatku tertarik untuk mengenalmu lebih dalam'ungkapnya didalam hatinya itu.

"Kau tidak menunjukan kesedihanmu itu atas apa yang terjadi pada Sakura dan Sasuke?"tanya Satsuki memastikan.

Naruto berjalan pelan kearah salah satu pohon yang menumbuhkan bunga yang indah, "Huh,kesedihan..."gumamnya lalu mendengus pelan, "Kenapa harus ada rasa itu...bukankah rasa itu menyakitkan?"tanya pemuda akage itu lalu melirik kearah Satsuki yang menatapnya heran,karena tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataannya.

"Apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu itu.."balasnya lalu berjalan menghampiri Naruto, "Bukankah manusia harus memiliki rasa itu untuk menjadi manusia seutuhnya agar mereka dapat memahami dan berbagi perasaan antara satu manusia dengan manusia yang lain"lanjut satsuki,sebenarnya ucapannya itu dia ambil dari perkataan Menma ketika Inari menangis dan dialah yang menenangkan anak laki-laki itu,pada saat mereka melakukan misi pertama mereka dia luar desa Konoha.

Naruto menyeringai tertarik dengan perkataan Satsuki,'Memahami dan berbagi perasaan antar satu manusia dengan manusia yang lain...hm,rasanya aku ingin merasakan itu..berbagi dan memahami perasaan ya?'batinnya,tangannya menaruh tepat dihatinya,mata hijau toskanya menatap bunga sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya.

Pemuda akage itu melirik kearah Satsuki lalu mensejajarkan tubuhnya agar sama dengan tubuh gadis itu. "Bagaimana jika aku ingin memahami dan berbagi perasaan denganmu,apa kau mau menerimaku"ucap pemuda itu membuat gadis berklan Uchiha itu membelak,semburat merah tercipta diwajahnya.

Satsuki mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain,tetapi Naruto memegang wajah gadis itu agar tetap berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya. "Satsuki apa kau mau membantuku..."tangan lentik gadis itu dia pegang dengan lembut. "A..apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun?"tanya gadis itu dengan tertatih-tatih.

'Cah,kenapa aku jadi gagap begini'rutuk Satsuki.

Tangan lentik dan halus itu dia arahkan ke tubuhnya,tepatnya dihatinya. "Agar hati ini dapat memahami dan berbagi perasaan denganmu"lanjutnya membuat wajah gadis itu memerah,dia mengangguk yang artinya dia menyetujui permintaan Naruto,tetapi apakah gadis itu paham dengan apa yang dimaksudkan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu..dia ingin agar dia dapat merasakan apa yang dinamakan berbagi perasan dan memahami perasaan agar dia dapat menjadi manusia yang sempurna,sementara Satsuki dia mengira bahwa Naruto ingin lebih dekat dengannya dan saling memahami perasaan mereka bersama-sama,yah walaupun beda arti dan makna yang penting tujuannya sama.

Naruto tersenyum hangat dan untuk beberapa kalinya dia dapat melakukan hal itu dan pada dasarnya dia hanya spontan dan melakukan itu tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya,bukan dengan pikirannya dia melakukan senyuman,tetapi dengan hatinya.

"Arigato"ucapnya dan diringi dengan senyuman...senyuman itu sama dengan senyuman Menma,tetapi ini lebih dari itu,entah kenapa jika Satsuki melihat senyuman itu dia merasakan ketenangan dan kehangatan disaat yang bersamaan dan dia ingin melihat senyuman itu lagi.

Satsuki membalas senyuman Naruto, "Sama-sama Naruto-kun"balasnya dengan senyuman tipis,merekapun berjalan bersama-sama dengan bulan purnama sebagai saksi dari kedua senyuman tulus yang mereka tampilkan pada hari itu.

Skip Time

At Restaurant Yakiniku Konoha

Naruto menyerngit heran kenapa dia harus dibawa lagi oleh gadis ini ketempat yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal yang bernama Restaurant Yakiniku,satu nama yang menurutnya sangat aneh.'Kenapa harus ada restaurant dengan nama seperti ini'pikirnya lalu melirik kearah Satsuki yang masih memegang tangannya dengan erat,'Dan kenapa dengan gadis ini,sejak tadi Uchiha ini terus saja bercerita tentang banyak hal.Berbeda sekali dengan yang dulu yang hanya diam dan menggumamkan kata favoritnya itu'lanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa mengajakku ketempat ini,Uchiha hime?"tanyanya memecah keheningan,gadis itu tertawa kecil. " Yah,untuk merayakan kepulanganmu lah setelah beberapa tahun kau tidak pulang kedesa ini"jawabnya dengan santai,membuat Naruto menyerngit heran.

Karena pada dasarnya pemuda itu tidak pernah dirayakan apa lagi merayakan kepulangannya kembali kedesa saat melakukan misi berbulan-bulan apa lagi bertahun-tahun dan baru pertama kali ini dia merayakan kepulangannya kedesa Konoha.

"Masuklah,mungkin mereka sudah menunggu di dalam dan kau tahu perayaan ini dikhususkan untukmu dan yang membuatnya adalah si Menma no Baka itu"ucapnya lalu menarik tangan pemuda akage itu masuk kedalam restaurant Yakiniku.'Menma no Baka,huh julukan yang cocok untuk orang berisik sepertinya'pikir Naruto lalu menyeringai kecil.

Pintu restaurant itu terbuka memperlihatkan seluruh ninja yang seangkatan dengan Menma dan tentunya kedua Orangtua angkat Naruto plus salah satu legenda Sannin Tsunade Senju.Naruto melirik kearah wanita berambut kuning pucat lalu beralih kearah gadis manis yang berada disampingnya.

"Guren...kau disini ternyata"ucap pemuda itu dengan nada datar,membuat gadis itu tersenyum hangat, "Naruto-kun"gumamnya dengan nada lembut.

"Gadis ini kesepian dirumah sakit Konoha,karena itu aku mengajaknya kesini Namikaze Uchiha Naruto"ucap Tsunade dengan nada yang penuh dengan penekanan,membuat pemuda itu menyerngit heran.'Apa aku pernah membuat masalah dengannya'batinnya lalu beralih kearah Kushina.

Perempuan paruh baya itu tersenyum hangat kearahnya lalu dengan cepat memeluknya dengan erat. "Yokatta,kau tumbuh dengan baik Naruto-kun...Okaa-sanmu ini pikir kau akan mendapatkan luka ketika aku mendengar seluruh pertarunganmu..tapi,yokatta kau selamat dan tidak ada luka yang cukup serius disekujur tubuhmu"ucapnya.

Naruto mendesah pasrah,karena sepertinya dia tidak suka jika dikhawatirkan secara berlebihan seperti ini, "Aku baik-baik saja,jadi jangan khawatirkan aku dengan berlebihan begitu,Okaa-san"balasnya dengan nada yang sedikit dilembutkan.

"Ne,baiklah jika kau bilang begitu jadi,mari kita mulai perayaannya!!"teriak Kushina membuat seluruh ninja yang berada ditempat itu berteriak senang.

Hinata,putri keluarga Hyuga itu bergelayut manja dilengan Menma membuat pemuda itu mendesah pelan,karena dia sudah malas menasehati gadis itu agar tidak melakukan hal yang seperti ini ditempat umum. "Hah,kau ini selalu saja seperti ini"ucapnya dengan nada malas.

"Mou,Menma-kun apa kau tidak suka jika aku memperlakukanmu seperti ini?"tanya Hinata dengan nada manja,membuat si putra sulung Namikaze itu melirik malas kearahnya, "Sudah makan saja dagingnya,tidak baik kita mengobrol sedangkan yang lain sedang makan"balasnya membuat Hinata tersenyum hangat kearahnya.

"Ne,Neji kenapa kau mengaktifkan Byakuganmu sedangkan kita bukan menjalankan suatu misi?"tanya Lee,membuat Neji mendesah pelan,karena kenapa dia harus setim dengan orang polos seperti dia itu.

"Lee,aku ini adalah seorang pria sejati..dan kau tahu diujung restaurant ini terdapat Onsen wanita,maka aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan langkah untuk melihat tubuh indah wanita..kau tahu itu!!"teriaknya membuat Lee menepuk jidatnya,karena kenapa dia harus berteman dengan orang mesum akut sepertinya itu.

Melayanglah panci dan penggorengan kearah Neji membuat byakugannya membelak dan akhirnya benda-benda itu berhasil membuat pemuda itu pingsan,sedangkan Lee menatap horor orang yang melakukan itu semua. "Jangan mengatakan hal mesummu itu ditempat umum begini!! Kau membuatku malu saja!!"teriak Tenten yang menginjak-injak tubuh tak berdaya rekan timnya itu.

Kiba melotot tajam kearah Shino,karena dia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu membawa penyemprot serangga ke tempat ini hanya untuk membasmi lalat dan beberapa kunang-kunang yang berada didalam restauran tersebut. "Kau tidak perlu membunuh serangga-serangga itu Shino,kau tahu...kau itu mengganggu kenyamanan pembeli yang berada disini!!"teriak Kiba,tetapi pemuda itu tidak mengindahkan teriakan rekannya itu dan malah asyik membunuh serangga dengan penyemprot yang dipegang eratnya tersebut.

Chouji menghela nafas pasrah,karena dia melihat Shikamaru yang berusaha untuk menghabiskan sepuluh Yakiniku lagi,sementara perutnya tidak kuat untuk menampung itu semua,sedangkan Ino berusaha untuk menyemangati pemuda itu. "Ne, ayo semangat Shikamaru-kun.Habiskan sepuluh Yakiniku itu dengan kekuatan penuhmu!"ucap Ino dengan semangat,membuat Shikamaru termotivasi untuk menghabiskan daging panggang tersebut.

"Aku akan memakannya Ino-chan dengan kemampuan yang kumiliki!!"jawabnya dengan semangat. "Tetapi,aku sudah tidak kuat.."lanjutnya lalu pingsan ditempat tersebut,Ino langsung melakukan penanganan pertama dengan mengalirkan chakra hijau diseluruh tubuh Shikamaru.

"Hah,kenapa aku sekelompok dengan mereka"gumamnya lalu melanjutkan memakan Yakiniku kembali dengan khidmat.

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya ketika dia melihat sesuatu hal yang aneh dimatanya,yah dia menangkap sinyal permusuhan antara Guren yang duduk disamping kanan pemuda akage itu dan Satsuki yang duduk disamping kirinya.Pemuda itu mendengus pelan,'Malam ini..akan menjadi malam yang panjang'batin pemuda akage itu.

At Amegakure

Muncullah pria bertopeng dari vortex yang diciptakannya itu,dia dengan santainya duduk dipuncak salah satu menara tertinggi ditempat itu.Matanya menajam kearah langit yang menurunkan hujan dengan derasnya,lalu melirik kebelakang.Dia melihat seorang pria berambut merah darah bersama seorang perempuan berambut biru tua,matanya menajam keujung langit.

"Hm,apa ada yang mengganggumu Nagato?"tanya pria itu dengan nada datar dan berwibawa,membuat pria akage itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pria itu menatap tajam kelangit,menampilkan mata yang berbeda dari manusia lainnya yaitu berwarna ungu keseluruhan dengan pola riak air yang mengelilinginya. "Hanya sesuatu yang biasa kusebut Sensei datang ketempat ini"balasnya dengan singkat.

"Oh begitu,jadi salah satu Sannin itu sudah menemukan tempat ini?"tanyanya dengan pandangan masih lurus kedepan.

Perempuan yang berdiri disamping Nagato memulai pembicaraannya kali ini, "Begitulah,aku dan Nagato akan mengurusnya disini,sementara Taichou melakukan tugas seperti biasanya saja"jawabnya,membuat pria yang dipanggil Tachou itu melirik kearahnya.

"Hm,baiklah jika itu kemauan kalian,urus Sannin itu dengan baik..."matanya melirik kerah Nagato lalu bergulir kearah perempuan yang berdiri disampingnya, "Nagato..Konan"muncullah vortex yang menghisap pria itu dari tempat tersebut.

 **~Bersambung~**

 **KUROGAMI RAY**

 **LOG**

 **OUT**

 **END**


	27. chapter 26 season II

1

2

3

 **#Start**

 **~(Jiraiya No Gama Sannin)**

Disisi Barat Amegakure

Mata pria tua itu menajam saat apa yang dikatakan oleh salah satu Ame-nin tersebut, "Jadi maksudmu Kage yang memimpin desa ini bukanlah Hanzo lagi melainkan Pein,begitu?"tanya pria tua itu memastikan apa yang ditanyakannya.

Ame-nin itu hanya mendesah lalu menganggukan kepalanya, "Begitulah kenyataannya Jiraiya-sama"balasnya,yah Ame-nin itu sedang berbicara kepada salah satu Sannin yang melegenda yaitu Jiraiya no Gama Sannin.

Jiraiya melepaskan kekangan fuuin yang melilit tubuh ninja itu.Dia menajamkan matanya kemudian menatap Ame-nin tersebut dengan intens, "Katakan padaku! Dimana aku bisa bertemu dengan Pein yang kau sebut sebagai Kage baru di Amegakure ini?!".

Ame-nin meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa,karena ini adalah pertanyaan yang sangat membuat hatinya resah dan ragu untuk memberitahukan Kagenya itu kepada mata-mata dari desa lain,karena jika dia memberitahukannya maka dia dipastikan akan mati ditangan Kagenya sendiri,tetapi jika dia tidak memberitahukannya kepada salah satu Sannin itu maka dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa melihat hari esok atau tidak.'Ini sungguh dilema!!'batinnya berteriak.

"Jawab pertanyaanku..."Jiraiya mengacungkan kunainya kearah Ame-nin tersebut, "Jika kau masih ingin melihat hari esok"lanjutnya lalu mengarahkan kunai mengkilap tajam itu keleher Ame-nin tersebut,membuatnya tersentak dan takut.

"Hai.."pria itu meneguk ludahnya dengan dalam-dalam lalu menatap Jiraiya dengan pandangan memohon dan mengasihani, "Aku akan memberitahukannya Ji..Jiraiya-sama"lanjutnya dengan terbata-bata.Pria tua itu menjauhkan kunai tajamnya dari leher Ame-nin tersebut.

"Aku ulangi lagi..."matanya terpejam perlahan lalu membuka kembali, "Dimana keberadaan Kagemu itu!"lanjutnya dengan lantang dan tegas.

At Place to Nagato

Rinnegannya bergerak dengan cepat,menatap seluruh desa Ame dengan pandangan menyelidik.Rinnegannya menyipit ketika dia mendapatkan sesuatu hal yang menurutnya menarik, "Aku sudah menemukannya.."matanya melirik kebelakang,muncullah ratusan kertas putih yang menyatu lalu membentuk manusia muda berjenis kelamin perempuan.

"Konan"lanjut Nagato,perempuan yang di panggil Konan itu menapakan kakinya di ujung salah satu bangunan yang berada disekitar pria akage tersebut.

"Begitu...apa aku harus menyambutnya Nagato?"tanya perempuan berambut biru tua tersebut,membuat Nagato menatapnya datar. "Kau tidak perlu menyambutnya Konan,biar aku saja yang pergi untuk menyambut orang yang paling aku hormati itu"balasnya membuat Konan mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah...berhati-hatilah Nagato"perempuan itu berubah menjadi sekumpulan kertas yang terbang menjauhi Nagato.

Pria akage itu menyipitkan kembali mata beriak air tersebut, "Dia sudah mendekat rupanya...Kau memang mata-mata yang handal Sensei"gumamnya,seringai terpatri apik dibibir pria berklan Uzumaki tersebut

At Place Jiraiya

Pria tua itu sedang berlari dengan cepat matanya melirik kearah bangunan tertinggi di Ame.Sannin itu melesat cepat memasuki bangunan tersebut matanya tertutup selama beberapa detik,karena dia sepertinya memasuki sebuah lorong panjang yang gelap dan lembab lalu lorong tersebut berakhir di sebuah tempat yang minim cahaya,walaupun begitu Jiraiya masih dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Pria tua itu terkejut dengan mata yang membelak,tubuhnya mengejang dan bibirnya bergetar mengucapkan satu nama yang masih dia ingat hingga sekarang dan entah kenapa hati Jiraiya meringis ketika dia melihat sesosok pria muda bersurai merah yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dia mengerti.

"Nagato"ucapnya,membuat pria akage yang berada didepan Sannin itu mendengus lalu menatapnya dengan tajam.

Seringai terpatri apik dibibir keringnya itu, "Lama tidak berjumpa...Jiraiya-sensei"balasnya,pria itu mengeluarkan batangan besi hitam dijubahnya,membuat Jiraiya melirik besi itu dengan intens.

"Nagato..aku kira kau sudah mati,karena konflik dan perang di Ame..tapi,kenapa kau masih hidup lalu dimana Konan dan Yahiko?"tanyanya,Jiraiya berjalan pelan menghampiri Nagato,tetapi dengan reflek yang cepat pria tua itu menghindari batangan besi yang dengan cepatnya melesat kearahnya.

Jiraiya membelak,karena dia tidak menyangka bahwa Nagato akan melakukan itu kepadanya.Pria tua itu menatap tajam kearah muridnya itu, "Apa maksudnya ini...Nagato?".

Nagato menyeringai lalu melesat cepat kearah gurunya itu,dia mengeluarkan besi hitam yang berada dijubahnya lalu berusaha untuk menyerang pria itu dengan senjata tersebut.Jiraiya menahan serangan Nagato menggunakan kunai yang berada dikantong ninjanya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu Nagato? Lalu dimana yang lain?"tanyanya dengan beruntun,tetapi masih tetap dengan pendiriannya dia masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan senseinya itu.

Nagato menjaga jarak dengan Jiraiya begitupun dengan pria tua itu, "Waktu berjalan begitu cepat sensei sehingga ideologi yang kau ajarkan padaku perlahan mulai luntur digantikan dengan ideologi yang kupegang teguh sekarang ini...kau tahu sensei rasa sakit..."pria akage itu merangkai segel tangan lalu muncullah lobster raksasa yang mengeluarkan gelombang busa yang menenggelamkan Jiraiya.

Nagato menatap nanar gelombang busa itu, "Mengajarkan padaku apa itu kejamnya dunia ini hingga kita...Guru dan Murid harus bertempur hidup dan mati untuk mempertahankan kebenaran yang kita percayai masing-masing"lanjutnya,mata pria itu membelak,karena merasakan suatu gelombang air yang cepat berasal dari bawah hingga gelombang itu mampu menghilang lobster yang dipijaki Nagato.

Pria akage itu melompat lalu berpijak dinding baja yang berada disekitarnya,dia menatap tajam seekor katak raksasa yang diatas kepalanya terdapat Jiraiya.Pria tua itu menatapnya dengan tajam seakan-akan berkata 'Kau akan mendapatkan ganjaran dari semua ini' ,Nagato tidak memusingkan itu semua yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana dia mengalahkan pria tua yang bergelar Sannin no Gama tersebut.Rinnegannya menatap tajam Jiraiya yang sepertinya sudah memasuki mode sennin.

'Jadi itu rupanya mode sennin,aku bisa melihatnya...energi alam yang berada di Ame masuk kedalam tubuhnya,sungguh chakra yang menakutkan jika itu dapat bertahan lama tapi...seringai terpatri dibibirnya, Mode itu pasti memiliki batas waktu yang sudah ditentukan'lanjutnya,dia merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat.

"Gamaken...kita harus bertarung serius,karena jika tidak..."mata Jiraiya menatap tajam kearah muridnya atau bisa disebut mantan muridnya,"Maka kita akan kalah dengan muridku sendiri"lanjutnya.

Katak itu mendengus kesal, "Aku sudah tahu itu Jiraiya,jadi berhentilah sok tahu seakan-akan kau tahu semuanya!"balasnya membuat Jiraiya tertawa kecil.

"Ha ha,baiklah Gamaken...sekarang kita mulai pertarungan sebenarnya"ucapnya menatap seekor anjing berkepala tiga dengan sepasang mata berpola riak air dan berwarna ungu.

Jiraiya menatap sepasang mata anjing itu dengan intens, 'Kuchiyose bermata rinnegan,itu sangat menakutkan'pikirnya, "Gamaken!!"teriak pria tua itu membuat katak raksasa itu melesat cepat menyerang seekor anjing berkepala tiga dengan senjata Sasumata yaitu senjata yang hampir mirip seperti ketapel,tetapi dengan duri-duri tajam yang berada di dua bilahnya.

Duak

Terjadilah gelombang angin yang kuat akibat dua kekuatan hewan raksasa berbenturan,membuat Jiraiya dan Nagato mengeratkan pegangannya kepada masing-masing hewan kuchiyosenya.Anjing itu menggigit salah satu bagian tubuh Gamaken membuatnya membanting hewan tersebut,Anjing tersebut membentur salah satu dinding baja yang berada diruangan tersebut,membuatnya meringkik kesakitan.

Nagato melompat dari hewan kuchiyosenya,dia merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat.'Kuchiyose yang dimiliki Nagato berbeda dengan kuchiyose yang dia keluarkan sebelumnya,ini...apa dia memiliki kontrak dari berbagi hewan kuchiyose...ini serasa tidak mungkin,mengingat seharusnya manusia hanya boleh memiliki satu jenis hewas kuchiyose'pikirnya.

"Jiraiya-sensei..."panggilnya membuat Nagato menoleh kearahnya,matanya membelak kita dia mendapati burung purba yang melesat kearahnya,tetapi untunglah Gamaken dapat menahanya dengan tameng Sakazuki yang dipegangnya dengan erat,walaupun dia harus terseret beberapa meter dan berakhir dengan terbentur di dinding baja membuatnya menghilang disertai kepulan asap.Pria tua itu mendecih tidak suka,lalu menatap tajam kearah hewan purba yang terbang disekitaran tempat ini.

Burung tersebut melesat cepat kearahnya,membuat pria tua itu menghindari serangan mematikan dari hewan kuchiyose yang dikeluarkan Nagato.Mata Jiraiya melebar ketika dia melihat kebawah terdapat burung purba yang mulutnya menganga lebar siap untuk memakannya kapan saja.

Nagato menyeringai senang,karena kuchiyosenya itu berhasil membunuh Jiraiya dengan memakan tubuh tuanya didalam tubuh burung purba tersebut. "Apa itu..?"ucapnya,ketika dia merasakan pergolakan chakra yang kuat dan besar di dalam tubuh hewan kuchiyosenya itu.

"SENPOU:CHOU OODAMA RASENGGAN"terjadilah ledakan yang kuat mengakibatkan gelombang angin yang menghalangi jarak pandang Nagato.

Jiraiya dengan pelan melangkahkan kakinya kearah mantan muridnya itu,begitu juga dengan Nagato lalu perlahan mempercepat langkahnya membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin memendek.Pria akage itu merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat, "SUITON SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU"terciptalah naga air yang melesat cepat kearahnya,membuat Jiraiya harus mengeluarkan jutsunya.

Pria tua itu merangkai segel tangan, "KATON GOUKAKYOU NO JUTSU"terbentuklah bola api yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya itu menghantam jutsu Nagato.Kedua jutsu itu mengakibatkan kabut yang menghalangi jarak pandang mereka.

Jiraiya melesat cepat kearah Nagato lalu menyerangnya menggunakan kunai yang digenggamnya erat,mata pria itu menajam lalu menghindari serangan maut yang dilancarkan senseinya itu.Dia memegang erat tangan yang menggenggam kunai itu lalu menendang tubuhnya hingga membuatnya terhempas beberapa meter.

Jiraiya mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya akibat dari tendangan yang dilancarkan oleh Nagato,'Cih,tidak kusangka tendangannya itu menyamai tendangan yang dilapisi oleh chakra sennin'pikirnya lalu bangkit,matanya kembali sedia kala,tidak ada pupil katak ataupun iris mata yang berwarna merah jingga yang ada hanyalah iris mata berwarna hitam.

"Tidak kusangka aku harus membunuhmu disini sensei,kau tahu..."pria akage itu merangkai segel tangan.

'Kuchiyose lagikah'pikirnya,dia merangkai segel tangan,tetapi terlambat.Di depannya sudah ada badak raksasa yang menyerangnya menggunakan cula raksasa yang dimilikinya,membuat sang sannin harus terpental kembali lagi kelorong gelap dan tak ada pencahayaan sedikitpun.

Badak tersebut menghilang disertai dengan kepulan asap tebal,begitu juga dengan anjing berkepala tiga tersebut.Rinnegan Nagato menajam,dia sangat tidak suka dengan ini,yah harus dia akui di lorong gelap dan lembab tersebut dia merasakan chakra alam yang menggembu-gembu hingga chakra tersebut terasa sangat dekat hingga ketempatnya dan dia merasa Senseinya itu akan bertarung serius dengannya sekarang.

"Dia sudah serius rupanya"gumam Nagato.

Di bawah air yang dia pijaki saat ini,dia merasakan suatu pergolakan chakra yang sangat besar melesat cepat hingga dia tidak sempat untuk menghindar.Sebuah tendangan berhasil mementalkan Nagato beberapa meter dari tempatnya,di belakang pria akage tersebut muncullah Jiraiya yang siap melancarkan serangannya dengan bola chakra yang sangat besar disalah satu tangannya.

"SENPOU CHOU OODAMA RASENGGAN"pria tua itu menghantamkan bola chakra raksasa itu ketubuh Nagato hingga mantan muridnya itu menghantam permukaan tanah,tanah tersebut retak lalu hancur hingga pria akage itu terjerembab ke dalam ketanah.

Mata tua itu menutup ketika dia melihat mayat yang statusnya sebenarnya masih muridnya tersebut, "Jangan menyesalinya Jiraiya..."ucap salah satu katak tua yang berada dipunggung kanannya, "Ini adalah takdir yang tidak bisa diubah bahkan untuk shinobi hebat seperti Hashirama Senju"lanjutnya,membuatnya Jiraiya mengakui kebenaran dari perkataan katak tersebut.

"Terimakasih,Fukasaku-sama"balasnya membuat katak tersebut tersenyum,yah Jiraiya memanggil dua tetua katak yang paling dihormati di Myoubokuzan yaitu Fukasaku dan Shima.

"Pertarungan ini belum selesai Jiraiya-chan"ucap katak kecil yang berada dipunggung kirinya,katak itu bernama Shima yang notabanenya adalah istri dari Fukasaku.

Jiraiya menyipitkan matanya melihat keatas dinding yang terdapat lima Nagato yang menatap mereka dengan tajam, "Apa itu kagebunshin,Shima-sama?"tanyanya dengan mata membulat lalu beralih menatap mayat Nagato yang berada didekatnya,'Mayat itu masih ada disini...bagaimana mungkin tubuh asli sipemilik bunshin sudah mati,tetapi bunshinnya...'Jiraiya mendengar suara teriakan katak yang bernama Shima tersebut, "Jiraiya!!"pria tua itu membelak ketika sebuah serangan yang berasal dari salah satu Nagato dengan reflek yang terlatih bertahun-tahun dia menghindari serangan tersebut dengan cepat kemudian membalasnya dengan menendang tubuhnya.

Pria tua itu tidak berhenti menyerang tubuh tidak berdaya tersebut,Jiraiya melancarkan serangan terakhirnya, "SENPOU KATON RYUUKA NO JUTSU"terciptalah naga api yang besar membakar habis tubuh salah satu Nagato tersebut,hingga membuat tubuhnya menjadi menghitam dan tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Mereka semua...apa mereka semua Nagato?"tanya Jiraiya dengan mata yang melebar,karena terkejut sebab bagaimana mungkin jutsu bunshin yang sudah diserang berkali-kali tidak menghilang menjadi kepulan asap...sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya mungkin kata itu yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang.

Fukasaku menatap tajam empat Nagato yang seperti hanya diam memperhatikan salah satu dari mereka dijadikan bulan-bulanan oleh salah satu Sannin tersebut, "Tenanglah Jiraiya...mungkin ini sulit kita diterima oleh akal sehat kita,tetapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan,karena dia memiliki mata itu..."matanya menyipit menatap tajam kemata Nagato yang berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air yang menyelimutinya, "Rinnegan"lanjutnya.

"Mata itu...Rinnegan adalah mata dewa yang dipercaya mampu untuk menyatukan seluruh umat manusia dan menuntunnya dijalan kebajikan dan kedamaian,tetapi bisa juga ditujukan untuk kejahatan dan kehancuran...Mata itu hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang yang dipercaya sebagai legenda saja"ucap Shima menanggapi suaminya itu, "Rikudo Sennin dan sekarang mata itu ada pada salah satu muridmu yang keluar dan tersesat terlalu jauh dari apa yang diajarkan olehmu kepadanya"lanjutnya.

Jiraiya mendesah lalu menutup matanya kemudian membukanya kembali menampilkan iris mata berwarna ungu dengan pola mata katak yang menghiasinya, "Tetua Petapa Katak yang Agung telah menunjukan ramalannya yang nyata...dengan ini..sekarang tugasku sebagai guru adalah menghentikan muridku sendiri yang tersesat terlalu dari ideologi dan ajaran yang seharusnya dia serap dan dia pahami dengan benar...Nagato!!!"pria tua itu berjongkok seperti katak,tangan dan kakinya membesar seperti katak,terdengarlah suara katak yang berasal dari mulut Jiraiya.

Para Nagato menyipitkan Rinnegannya,dia sama sekali tidak menyangka gurunya memiliki kemampuan yang seperti ini. "Ini sungguh diluar dugaan bukan?"tanya salah satu Nagato.

"Begitulah dan ini akan menjadi menarik"jawab salah satu Nagato.

Jiraiya melesat cepat kearah mereka,membuat para Nagato membuat formasi bertarung membuat pria tua itu menyipitkan matanya,karena dia tidak tahu formasi apa yang digunakan oleh para Nagato tersebut.Jiraiya merangkai segel tangan,dia akan mengeluarkan serangan pembuka untuk menghadapi mereka. "SENPOU KEBARI SENBON"melesatlah puluhan senbon yang tercipta dari rambut lebat milik Jiraiya.

Salah satu Nagato itu merangkai segel tangan untuk menahan serangan Jiraiya, "FUUTON KAMIKAZE NO JUTSU"muncullah badai angin yang menghempaskan puluhan senbon Jiraiya,pria tua itu melesat cepat kearah mereka lalu beradu taijutsu dari salah satu dari keempat Nagato,tetapi semua serangan taijutsunya dapat ditahan bahkan dia mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi.

'Bagaimana mungkin seranganku dapat dipatahkan dengan mudah,bahkan dia dapat membalas seranganku hingga membuatku menjadi seperti ini...tidak dapat dipercaya'pikirnya,darah mengalir dihidungnya dan wajahnya dipenuhi oleh luka,membuatnya mendecih tidak suka. "Apa kau mengetahuinya Fukasaku-sama..Shima-sama?"tanya Jiraiya oleh dua tetua katak yang sangat dihormati di Myoubokuzan.

Fukasaku menatap tajam salah satu dari Nagato tersebut, 'Mata para Nagato tersebut bergerak cepat saat Jiraiya melancarkan serangan taijutsunya disela-sela mereka bertarung,tidak hanya mereka bertiga saja...'mata kataknya menatap tiga Nagato yang tidak terlibat pertarungan dengan Jiraiya, 'Sedangkan yang bertarung tidak...ini tidak mungkin,tapi mengingat Rinnegan mempunyai kemampuan yang menyamai dewa...itu mungkin saja!'lanjut Fukasaku didalam pikirannya.

"Matanya.."ucap Fukasaku,membuat Jiraiya dan Shima menyerngit bingung, "Jelaskan dengan jelas Anata,aku tidak mengerti,jika kau memberikan penjelasan yang setengah-setengah seperti itu"balas Shima,membuat katak tua itu mendesah pelan.

"Mata itu...Rinnegan yang mereka miliki saling terhubung dengan kata lain mereka mendapatkan penglihatan satu dengan yang lainnya"ucap Fukasaku membuat mata mereka membelak,membuat Jiraiya mendecih tidak suka,yah ini bahkan jauh lebih sulit dari yang dia duga dan ini adalah musuh yang jauh lebih kuat dari musuh-musuh yang pernah dia hadapi sebelumnya.

"Lalu apa kau tahu,kenapa mereka dapat berjumlah enam..maksudku mereka bukanlah bunshin.."ucapan Jiraiya disela oleh Fukasaku, "Aku tahu maksudmu Jiraiya-chan,tapi aku juga tidak tahu dia menggunakan Jutsu apa,tetapi yang kutahu mereka semua ini adalah musuhmu jadi lawan mereka lalu dapatkan informasi tentang mereka tentang jutsu yang sama sekali kita tidak ketahui!!"ucap Fukasaku dengan lantang membuat pria tua itu tertawa kecil,yah entah kenapa dia seperti anak kecil saat ini.

Jiraiya menatap tajam kearah mereka, "Nagato!! Apa kalian semua ini asli ataukah kalian ini hanyalah bunshin dari Nagato asli?!"tanya pria tua itu dengan lantang.

Salah satu Nagato tertawa kecil, "Apakah dimatamu ini kami hanyalah replika Sensei.."balasnya,membuat Jiraiya menyerngit bingung.

"Kami tercipta dan ada dari bagian tubuh yang sama,kami juga memiliki pikiran kami sendiri dan kami bergerak dengan kehendak kami sendiri...Apakah menurutmu kami ini hanyalah bunshin yang mengikuti perintah dan kehendak dari sipengguna bunshin?"lanjutnya,membuat Jiraiya membelakan matanya,karena bagaimana mungkin...apakah mata itu bisa menciptakan makhluk hidup tiruan mungkin itu yang dipikirkan Jiraiya dan para tetua katak tersebut.

"Dia...dia menciptakan replika makhluk hidup yang sama dengan rupa dan seluruh tubuhnya...apakah mata itu benar-benar mampu melewati batas-batas seluruh kemampuan manusia?!"tanya Shima yang terkejut atas pengakuan dari salah satu Nagato.

Bibir Jiraiya bergetar,dia masih dalam keterkejutannya. "Jadi,mereka adalah...manusia yang diciptakan oleh kekuatan mata itu"matanya menatap tajam Rinnegan dari salah satu Nagato.

"Begitulah kenyataannya Jiraiya-chan"balas Fukasaku.

Salah satu Nagato itu menciptakan beberapa bola hitam kecil yang melayang disalah satu tangannya yang terangkat keatas,'Ini..chakra ini adalah...cih sial'Jiraiya berlari dengan cepat menjauhi para Nagato tersebut.

"Selamat tinggal..Sensei..SHURADO:KAIWAN NO HIYA"melesatlah bola-bola hitam tersebut kearah Jiraiya,membuat pria tua itu mempercepat larinya.

Saat bola tersebut sampai ketempat Jiraiya maka bola itu akan meledak,kepula asap tebal menghalangi jarak pandang para Nagato. "Dia masih hidup"gumam salah satu Nagato,dari dalam kepulan asap melesatlah Jiraiya dengan cepat merangkai segel tangan, "SENPOU DAI ENDAN"terciptalah puluhan peluru api raksasa yang melesat cepat kearah mereka.

Salah satu Nagato mengarahkan kedua tangannya kearah puluhan peluru api raksasa tersebut dan yang membuat mata pria tua itu melebar adalah...pria akage itu dapat menghisap jutsu api yang dikeluarkan Jiraiya, "Salah satu Nagato itu dapat menyerap jutsu"ucap Fukasaku memberikan informasi kepada pria tua itu,membuatnya mengangguk paham.

"Para Nagato itu memiliki satu kemampuan khusus yang membedakan mereka dari yang lain"tambah Shima.

Jiraiya berpijak kepada dinding baja yang tidak jauh dari musuhnya itu, "Jadi begitu..."mata kataknya menatap kearah para Nagato, "Arigato Fukasaku-sama dan Shima-sama atas informasinya.."balas pria tua itu. "Dan sepertinya kalian harus memberitahukan informasi ini kepada Minato dan juga katakan ini kepada Menma..."Jiraiya tersenyum hangat.

"Tekad,ajaran,ideologi,dan semangat seorang guru akan mengalir kepada muridnya dan tugas seorang murid adalah..."Jiraiya menghentikan perkataannya lalu menatap tajam kearah para Nagato, "Lampaui seluruh kemampuan gurunya,lewati batas yang gurunya tidak mampu untuk melaluinya,meskipun itu terdengar mustahil untuk dilakukan,tetapi di dunia ini penuh dengan kemustahilan!!"lanjutnya dengan lantang.

"Jiraiya-chan...apakah kau serius dengan ini?"tanya Fukasaku memastikan,Jiraiya mengangguk,"Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini Fukasaku-sama,kau tahu..."pria tua itu menatap nanar Nagato,"Sebagai seorang guru akhirnya aku mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Hiruzen-sensei ketika dia mendengar bahkan melihat murid yang paling dia percayai bertindak bahkan melakukan apa yang tidak pernah diajarkan olehnya...akhirnya aku mengetahui itu".

Jiraiya melirik kearah Fukasaku dan Shima, "Cepatlah!! Kita tidak mempunyai banyak waku lagi,jika kalian tewas disini maka tidak ada informan yang memberikan informasi penting ini kepada Minato!"ucap Jiraiya dengan lantang,karena dia tahu kalau mereka berlama-lama disini maka musuh tidak akan memberikan salah satu dari mereka lolos,karena itu Jiraiya berniat menjadikan dirinya sebagai penghalau musuhnya agar tetua katak itu dapat lolos.

"Jiraiya kau akan mati,jika kau terus.."Fukasaku tertarik oleh suatu gaya kearah salah satu Nagato.

Nagato menggenggamnya dengan erat,dia mengeluarkan batangan besi tajam dari jubah hitam beraksen awan merahnya. "A...apa yang kau lakukan"tanya Fukasaku terbatah-batah.

"Kau terlalu banyak tahu tentang kami katak tua,jadi tidurlah selamanya"Nagato menusuk batangan besi hitam itu ketubuh Fukasaku lalu melemparnya hingga tubuh katak itu menabrak dinding baja lalu terjatuh kepermukaan tanah.

"Anata!!!!"teriak Shima lalu berlari menghampiri Fukasaku yang tergelatak tidak berdaya, "Anata..hei Anata!!!"teriaknya,tetapi tidak ada sahutan darinya.

Jiraiya mendecih tidak suka, "Shima-sama!! Fukasaku-sama masih hidup..cepat pergilah dari sini lalu bawa Fukasaku-sama ke Tsunade.Dia pasti dapa..."Jiraiya terpental dengan cepat dan kencang akibat suatu gelombang kekuatan yang tidak terlihat.

'Kekuatan apa lagi ini'batinnya,dia mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya dengan deras lalu melirik kearah Shima. "Ce..cepatlah!!.."sebelum Jiraiya menyelesaikan perkataannya,melesatlah lima Nagato yang menancapkan lima batangan besi ketubuh pria tua itu hingga membuatnya tewas.

Salah satu Nagato melirik kearah Shima yang terkejut,karena terbunuhnya Jiraiya didepan matanya sendiri. "Kau juga harus mati katak tua"dia melesatkan besi hitamnya kearah Shima,tetapi sebelum besi itu menancap ditubuhnya,dia sudah menghilang begitu juga dengan tubuh Fukasaku disertai dengan kepulan asap.

"Dia sudah menghilang duluan"gumam salah satu Nagato,lalu melirik kearah mayat Jiraiya kemudian menendangnya hingga dia tenggelam kedalam saluran air yang berada didekatnya.

"Kita pergi dari sini"perintah salah satu Nagato lalu mereka menghilang disertai dengan kepulan asap

Konohagakure No Sato

Keesokan Harinya

Pagi Hari

In The Hokage Office

Minato membulatkan matanya,dia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa firasatnya menjadi kenyataan dan siapa anggota akatsuki yang berhasil membunuh senseinya itu. "Siapa anggota Akatsuki yang membunuh Jiraiya-sensei,Shima-sama?"tanya Yondaime Hokage dengan nada pelan,tetapi menyatakan kemarahan yang besar.

Shima mendesah, "Salah satu murid Jiraiya-chan,yaitu ketiga anak kecil yang diangkatnya menjadi murid sewaktu dia memimpin pasukan Konoha yang berperang melawan pasukan Iwa di Amegakure"jawabnya.

"Ketiga anak itu yang berhasil membunuh Jiraiya-sensei,Shima-sama?"tanya Minato memastikan.

Shima menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak,tetapi satu murid yang bernama Nagato...Dia memiliki mata dewa Rinnegan"balasnya membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan tersebut membelak tidak percaya,karena bagaimana mungkin mata itu nyata,sebab mata itu hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang saja di dunia shinobi dan itu hanyalah legenda diseluruh penjuru shinobi..Rikudo Sennin.

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya, "Bukankah mata itu hanyalah legenda Shima-sama?"tanyanya.

"Kau tahu Kakashi,di dunia ini penuh dengan kemustahilan...kau akan percaya,jika kau melihat dan bertarung dengan orang itu...aku yang bertarung dengan Jiraiya sampai dia menghembuskan nafas terakhir mempercayai dan meyakini mata itu benar-benar ada di dunia shinobi"Shima memalingkan matanya ke jendela kantor hokage lalu melihat langit biru yang luas.

"Kekuatan mata itu...benar-benar menyamai seorang dewa,bahkan aku yakin manusia yang memiliki mata itu bukanlah manusia lagi melainkan dewa yang menitis menjadi manusia,entah itu dewa yang membawa kedamaian ataukah kehancuran"lanjutnya.

Asuma menatap tajam kearah Shima, "Apakah kau mengetahui kemampuan mata itu,Shima-sama?"tanya putra Hiruzen tersebut.

"Kekuatan mata itu mampu menciptakan suatu makhluk hidup dengan replika yang sama dengan sipemilik mata dengan kata lain dia bisa menciptakan kloningan dirinya sendiri.."Kakashi menyela perkataan Shima, "Kloning..apakah itu mirip dengan bunshin Shima-sama?".

"Tidak,sudah kubilang dia bisa menciptakan manusia yang mirip dengan dirinya,bisa dibilang itu bunshin,tetapi bukanlah bunshin,karena jika kau menyerangnya maka dia tidak akan menghilang.Satu-satunya cara agar kau menghentikannya adalah membunuhnya.."jawabnya membuat mata para Jounin elite itu terkejut,karena bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia mampu menciptakan manusia...ini benar-benar tidak masuk diakal mungkin itu yang dipikirkan mereka semua.

"Setiap dari mereka memiliki penglihatan yang terhubung satu dengan yang lain dan itu membuat kekompakan mereka semakin kuat,jika kau ingin bertarung dengan mereka, maka buat mereka berpencar satu dengan yang lain,agar penglihatan mereka terputus dan saling berfokus kepada satu mata yaitu penglihatan mereka sendiri...".

"Dan yang terakhir mereka memiliki kemampuan khusus yang berbeda satu dengan yang lain dan itu yang membedakan mereka semua,jadi perhatikan jika mereka mengeluarkan jutsu atau kemampuan,karena itu akan membantumu mengidentifikasi masing-masing kemampuan mereka"ungkapnya mengakhiri informasi yang telah dia berikan kepada ninja Konoha tersebut.

Terdengarlah suara yang memecah keheningan,suara itu terdengar datar dan suara itu berasal dari luar jendela kantor hokage.Jendela itu terbuka kemudian menampilkan pemuda akage bermanik hijau toska yang indah,membuat orang dan satu katak yang berada diruangan tersebut terkejut,karena mereka tidak dapat merasakan chakra pemuda itu sama sekali.Bahkan Shima yang memiliki sensor chakra yang diakui oleh Toad Sage Yang Agung tidak bisa mendeteksi chakra pemuda itu.

"Tidak kusangka Jiraiya no Gama Sannin telah tewas ditangan muridnya sendiri dan kemungkinan besar anggota Akatsuki yang kau panggil dengan Nagato itu akan melakukan serangan ke Konoha,mengingat dia belum mendapatkan satu Jinchuriki lagi..."ucap pemuda tersebut.

Minato menyerngit heran,'Satu Jinchuriki lagi...apa jangan-jangan!'pikirnya lalu beralih menatap pemuda tersebut.

"Ya,Jinchuriki dari Kirigakure yaitu Yagura telah dimiliki oleh Akatsuki begitu juga dengan Jinchuriki dari Kumogakure Killer Bee"ucapnya,dia sepertinya mengetahui pikiran dari Yondaime Hokage.

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya, "Kau tahu dari mana kalau Jinchuriki dari Kirigakure dan Kumogakure telah dimiliki oleh Akatsuki?"tanyanya,dia penasaran bagaimana pemuda itu mengetahui informasi tersebut.

Pemuda itu menatap malas kepada Kakashi lalu beralih kepada Minato, "Aku tidak memiliki hutang penjelasan kepadamu Kakashi dan Otousan perketatlah penjagaan di Konoha lalu siapkan pasukanmu untuk menghadapi sesuatu yang bahkan aku tidak mengetahui apa itu,tetapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat..."mata pemuda itu menutup lalu terbuka kembali menampilkan iris mata berwarna merah menyala bertomoe tiga, "Jangan mati...mungkin ini yang dinamakan firasat atau apa,karena aku sendiri baru merasakannya sekarang"lanjutnya.

Kakashi menggeram kesal,karena pertanyaannya tidak ditanggapi oleh pemuda itu dan dia berkata bahwa ini hanyalah firasat,'Sebenarnya dia itu bergurau atau apa'pikirnya.

"Naruto..apa kau berniat bergurau?! Kau berkata ini hanyalah firasat,apa kau pikir situasi seperti ini waktunya untuk bercanda?"balasnya dengan nada yang sinis.

Naruto menatap datar Kakashi dengan Sharingannya, "Apa kau meremehkanku Kakashi..."pemuda itu beralih ke Minato, "Otousan aku berniat berlatih disuatu tempat,aku mempunyai firasat yang buruk mengenai kematian Jiraiya...ini perasaan yang aneh,sesuatu perasaan yang membuatku ingin tertawa,karenanya"lanjutnya.

Minato menyerngit heran,karena dia pikir kekuatan Naruto yang sekarang sudah sangatlah kuat,apakah dia berniat menambah kekuatannya lagi mungkin itu yang dia pikirkan."Berlatih,bukankah kau berkata akan tinggal disini selama beberapa hari?"tanya pria paruh baya itu.

Pemuda akage itu berjalan pelan kearah jendela, "Ya,akan tetapi bukankah suatu rencana dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu dan untuk itu aku telah mempersiapkan rencana cadangannya...Sayonara"pemuda itu menghilang disertai dengan kepulan asap.

Minato menghela nafas pelan,karena anak bungsunya itu sama sekali tidak memberikan dia untuk berbicara mengenai renananya untuk berlatih di suatu tempat,bahkan dia tidak diberitahu dimana letak tempatnya berlatih dan malah menghilang sebelum dia menyatakan hal tersebut.'Ini sama saja kau memutuskan sendiri apa yang kau rencanakan Naruto,hah apakah ini efek dari masa lalu hingga mengakibatkan kau memberontak dan membangkang seperti ini'pikirnya

Kakashi mendesah pelan,muridnya itu entah kenapa dia berubah drastis saat dia pergi dari desa ini tiga tahun lalu, "Jadi,apa rencana kita Yondaime-sama?".

Minato menatap tajam kearah pintu yang berada didepannya, "Tentu saja,kita akan melakukan apa yang dikatakan anakku itu dan lagi..."manik biru langitnya menoleh kearah Shima, "Apa kau serius berniat mengajari Naruto untuk menyempurnakan mode bijuunya,Shima-sama?"lanjtnya.

"Ya,aku berniat mengajari anak itu...Menma,anak yang diramalkan oleh Toad Sage Yang Agung dan selama aku mengajari anak itu..tolong jaga dan rawat Fukasaku dengan baik"mohonnya membuat sang Yondaime menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hai Shima-sama dan tolong latihlah Menma dengan baik"balasnya, "Hai,aku berjanji akan melatih putramu itu dan menjadikan dia Ninja yang lebih hebat dari Jiraiya-chan"ucap Shima.

In The Hospital Konoha

Menma menatap seekor katak yang terbaring lemah dihadapannya,katak itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian terbuka sempurna. "Ah,sakit sekali rasanya"gumamnya lemah,mata katak itu menoleh kesamping dan melihat pemuda gagah berambut kuning cerah yang menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar.

"Kau sudah sadar Fukasaku-jiisan..."ucapnya lalu berjalan pelan ke jendela, "Menma-chan..Jiraiya-chan"ucapnya lemah,tetapi perkataan katak itu disela oleh Menma.

"Aku sudah tahu Fukasaku-jiisan...Shima-baasan telah menceritakan sedikit tentang kematian Jiraiya-sensei.Aku akan berlatih lebih keras dan menyempurnakan mode bijuuku ini,karena aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan teman-temanku mati lagi dan itulah Jalan Ninja yang telah kupilih"ucapnya lalu tersenyum hangat kepada Fukasaku,walaupun senyumannya itu menyiratkan kesedihan.

'Suatu saat,ada saat dimana aku mempercayakan semua yang telah kumiliki kepada muridku...Menma,dia adalah murid yang nakal,tetapi memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan dan kecerdasan yang menyamai Minato,memiliki sifat yang menyamai Kushina,dan memiliki tekad api yang kuat melebihi Hiruzen-sensei dan aku...dia adalah muridku yang suatu saat akan melampaui kekuatan semua shinobi yang ada Fukasaku-sama...dia adalah muridku yang memiliki tekad,semangat,ideologi,serta ajaran yang telah kuberikan kepadanya dan itu sudah dipegang teguh olehnya..dia adalah murid yang paling kubanggakan'

Ingatan dari perkataan Jiraiya menari-nari dalam memorinya,'Yah,dia akan melampaui seluruh shinobi yang ada Jiraiya-chan...dia juga mewarisi seluruh tekad yang kau punya...dia adalah anak dalam ramalan itu'pikirnya lalu membalas senyuman Menma.

Di Ruangan Lain

Naruto menatap datar keluar jendela lalu beralih menatap seorang gadis manis yang menatapnya dengan hangat, "Guren..aku akan pergi selama beberapa hari untuk berlatih dan juga untuk menemukan anggota baru,bukankah suatu team tidak akan cukup kalau anggotanya dua orang saja"ucapnya dengan nada datar,seringai tipis tercipta dibibirnya.

"Naruto-kun..apa kau akan pergi dalam jangka waktu yang lama?"tanya Guren dengan nada yang ramah,mata pemuda itu menatap datar gadis itu. "Tidak dalam jangka waktu yang lama,karena aku mempunyai firasat yang buruk jika aku akan pergi dalam jangka waktu yang lama"balasnya lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Guren.

Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri Guren,kemudian berlutut dihadapannya.Tangan kekar itu menepuk pelan kepala gadis manis itu, "Cepatlah sembuh..Guren"ucap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis dibibirnya,semburat merah tercipta dipipi gadis itu.

Bibirnya bergetar dan entah kenapa dia merasa senang,bahkan senang sekali hingga tidak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata,'Naruto-kun'batinnya menyebutkan nama dari pemuda yang sangat dia cintai itu.

"Aku pergi dulu"matanya berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan abadi, 'Gua Ryuchido ya,tempat yang menarik...untuk berlatih'seringai tercipta dibibirnya,kemudian pemuda itu menghilang dalam kejapan mata.

Markas Anggota Akatsuki Bagian Selatan

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki dari seorang pria didalam ruangan yang gelap dan lembab,ruangan itu hanya diterangi beberapa lilin saja.Pria itu menyeret seorang pria berkulit gelap lalu melemparnya kehadapan patung bermata sembilan,di atas patung tersebut berdiri seorang pria dengan mata Sharingan yang menyala.

"Jadi,kau telah mendapatkan Jinchuriki Hachibi Kabuto?"tanya pria itu kepada seorang pria bersisik ular tersebut dengan memakai jubah hitam beraksen awan merah.

Pria bermata vertikal itu mendongakan kepalanya kehadapan pria bertopeng putih tersebut,"Begitulah Taichou,bukankah ini semua demi menjalankan Tsuki no Me"lidah pria bernama Kabuto itu memanjang layaknya ular lalu menjilati sebagian wajahnya.

"Yah,tinggal mendapatkan Jinchuriki Kyubi saja,kita akan berhasil menyatukan sembilan chakra bijuu dan membangkitkan monster ekor sepuluh lalu..."Sharingannya berputar cepat lalu berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan kemudian berevolusi menjadi Mangekyou abadi dan terakhir menjadi mata beriak air berwarna ungu yang menyala. "Menjadikanku sebagai Jinchuriki dari Juubi"lanjutnya.

Kabuto berlutut,kepalanya mengadah kebawah tanda dia menghormati pria tersebut, "Aku siap mewujudkan apa yang kau rencanakan Madara-sama"ungkapnya dengan seringai yang menghiasi bibirnya.

 **~@Bersambung**

 **Kurogami Ray**

 **~Log Out~**

 **See You**


	28. chapter 27 seson II

1

2

3

 **~@Begin**

 **~#Kamatari No Higure#~**

(Kelompok Senja)

The Cave Of Ryuchido

Terbentuklah sekumpulan kawah didalam gua yang luas dan besar tersebut,manik merah menyala menatap sekumpulan ular raksasa yang terkapar tidak berdaya. "Apa cuman seperti ini kemampuan dari pasukan elite The Great Snake Recluse (Petapa Ular Yang Agung)"muncullah humanoid raksasa yang melindungi pemuda itu dari serangan ular yang berada dibelakangnya.

Humonoid itu mengayunkan tombak yang diciptakannya untuk menghempaskan ular raksasa itu dari hadapannya, "Ne,apa ada lagi yang mau melawanku?"tanya pemuda itu dengan nada datar,membuat pasukan ular elite itu mundur kebelakang,pertanda bahwa mereka tidak berani untuk melawan pemuda tersebut.

"Bukankah itu sudah cukup Naruto"muncullah ular putih dari balik kegelapan gua,iris mata ular itu berwarna hijau kebiruan menatap sang pemuda dengan tajam, "Kau belajar disini selama dua hari,tapi kau sudah mampu melawan lima puluh pasukan elite Inja Hebi no Eimei (Petapa Ular Yang Agung) dan lagi kau sudah menguasai semua jutsu yang telah dipelajari Sannin No Hebi tersebut,kurasa kau sudah cukup bahkan aku katakan kau lebih mampu untuk mengalahkan semua musuhmu itu".

Naruto menghilangkan Susano'onya lalu menatap tajam ular itu dengan Mangekyou abadinya,"Aku tidak semudah itu menggampangkan kemampuan musuhku Byakuda,karena aku tahu bahwa masih ada langit diatas langit"dia berjalan dengan santai melewati sekumpulan ular yang terkapar tidak berdaya.

Ular putih itu tertawa kecil, "Ckck,anak itu ternyata masih belum belajar sopan santun terhadap makhluk yang lebih tua darinya"Byakuda merayap dengan cepat mengikuti langkah kaki pemuda akage tersebut.

Di Tempat The Great Snake Recluse

Ular tua berwarna putih itu duduk di singgasana kebesarannya,di samping kanan dan kirinya berjejer rapi para panglima ular yang siap menjaga Inja Hebi No Eimei dengan segala kemampuan yang mereka miliki.

Mata ular tua itu menatap sayu kepada Naruto yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan gagah,seolah-olah dia ingin menantang salah satu dari tiga kuchiyose khusus yang kemampuannya sudah terbukti dan teruji pada masa Rikudo-sennin. "Nak,Naruto-kun...apakah kamu mau mendengarkan ramalanku tentang dirimu dimasa depan?"tanya ular tua itu.

Pemuda akage itu tertawa kecil lalu menatap ular tua itu dengan manik hijau toskanya, "Ramalan...apakah kau menyuruhku untuk percaya pada sesuatu yang belum terbukti kebenarannya.."mata pemuda itu berevolusi menjadi sharingan bertomoe tiga yang berputar cepat, "Jangan bercanda denganku ular tua..jika kau mau,aku bisa saja menggulingkanmu dari singgasana Inja Hebi No Eimei yang kau duduki sekarang ini"chakra Naruto meluap-luap keluar dari tubuhnya mengakibatkan seluruh ular yang berada diruangan itu tidak bisa bergerak dari posisinya saat ini,kecuali Ular tua dan Byakuda.

Byakuda menghempaskan ekornya kearah Naruto,tetapi dengan cepat pemuda itu merangkai segel tangan. "BOUGYOU DAIJA"muncullah dua ular putih raksasa yang menahan serangan Byakuda,membuat ular itu menggeram kesal,karena baru kali ini ada makhluk yang berhasil menahan serangannya,walaupun itu hanya hempasan ekornya saja.

Sementara,para panglima ular menatap kagum kearah Naruto,karena berhasil menahan serangan Jendral besar Inja Hebi No Eimei tersebut, "Ne,apakah ini pertarungan Byakuda-sama melawan manusia yang berhasil membunuh Orochimaru...ini pasti pertarungan yang menarik"ucap salah satu panglima ular tersebut.

"Yeah,begitulah"sahut temannya itu.

At Place Naruto

Naruto merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat,mata sharingannya menajam dan fokus pada satu titik yaitu ular putih raksasa yang selama dua hari belakangan telah menjadi mentornya tersebut, "FUUTON KAMI OROSHI NO JUTSU"melesatlah puluhan peluru angin raksasa yang melesat cepat kearah Byakuda.

Mata ular putih itu bergerak cepat untuk menghindari setiap peluru angin yang melesat kearahnya lalu dia mengayunkan ekornya untuk menciptakan pelindung angin yang melindunginya dari serangan elemen angin Naruto, 'Ini tidak seperti yang kubayangkan,level kemampuan anak ini sangat tidak wajar untuk kemampuan yang telah dimilikinya...dia memiliki taraf level yang bahkan hampir melebihi Orochimaru atau Jiraiya'pikirnya.

Naruto merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat, "HYOUTON KORIYA NO AME"terciptalah ratusan panah es yang melesat cepat kearah Byakuda,mata ular itu membelak,karena bagaimana mungkin seorang anak yang baru beranjak dewasa mampu menciptakan jutsu yang semenakutkan ini.

Byakuda menggembungkan mulutnya, "ISAN NO HABU"melesatlah cairan asam yang sangat banyak mampu melelehkan ratusan panah es yang diciptakan oleh Naruto.

"Sugoi,Byakuda-sama memang hebat,tapi anak itu juga sama hebatnya"kagum salah satu panglima ular yang melihat pertarungan Naruto dengan Byakuda.

"Aku sependapat denganmu Chiroda,kemampuan anak itu melebihi kita,dia memiliki level kemampuan yang sungguh mengerikan diumurnya yang masih muda,bahkan Orochimaru yang bergelar Sannin No Hebi tidak mampu mengimbangi kemampuan Byakuda-sama,tetapi anak itu...aku yakin dia mampu mengimbangi kemampu Jendral Besar Ular itu"balas ular berwar biru tersebut.

"Ne ne,Makurada jangan membuatku tertawa,dia memang mampu membalas serangan dan menahan serangan Byakuda-sama,tetapi kau jangan melebihkan kemampuan anak itu..dia tidak mungkin mengimbangi kemampuan Byakuda-sama"balasnya.

Makurada hanya menghela nafas,dia tidak mungkin berdebat dengan temannya itu disaat pemimpinnya sedang bertarung oleh seorang anak yang memiliki kemampuan dan potensi yang luar biasa, "Itu terserahmu,tapi apa salahnya kita berbeda pendapat bukan"ucapan ular biru kehitaman itu dibalas anggukan oleh Chiroda.

At Place Byakuda

Mata ular putih itu membelak ketika dirinya merasakan seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan,'Ada apa ini,tubuhku tiba-tiba mati rasa dan sama sekali tidak bisa digerakan'pupilnya bergerak menatap tajam kearah pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan pedang berwarna hitam yang diarahkan kepadanya.

"Fuuin no Jutsu,kau harus berhati-hati ketika lawanmu memiliki kemampuan fuuinjutsu..."matanya tertutup lalu terbuka kembali menampilkan iris mata berwarna merah darah dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar,"Dan juga Sharingan.."seringai tercipta dibibir tipisnya,dia menarap ular putih itu dengan tatapan yang merendahkan.

Deg!!!

Mata seluruh ular itu membelak,karena semua kembali seperti semula dengan Naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Byakuda,bahkan tidak ada bekas pertarungan sama sekali ditempat tersebut dan itu membuat Jendral besar ular itu tahu bahwa pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya bukanlah manusia ataupun iblis,dia bahkan lebih menakutkan dari Kyuubi no Youko...dia adalah manusia yang sungguh membuatnya takut.Mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran Byakuda sekarang ini.

Chiroda membelak,dia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat,ini adalah genjutsu..sejak awal yang dia lihat adalah genjutsu,'Manusia itu,dia...harus kuakui dia memang hebat,bahkan dia jauh lebih kuat dari Byakuda-sama,mungkin karena itu seorang Sannin seperti Orochimaru dapat dia taklukan'pikirnya.

Makurada tersenyum kecil,karena dia tahu bahwa pemuda itu memang kuat dan tangkas,'Dia pantas menyandang gelar sang penakluk,jika aku dapat memberi dia julukan'pikirnya lalu tertawa kecil dan itu membuat Chiroda yang berada disampingnya menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chiroda!!"teriak Makurada, "Aku menjauh darimu,karena kupikir kau sudah membuang otak tidak bergunamu itu"balasnya membuat ular itu naik pitam,kemudian berkelahi satu sama lain.

At Place Naruto

Sharingannya dia hilangkan lalu melirik kearah Inja Hebi No Eimei, "Pertarungan ini seharusnya tidak terjadi dan karena itu aku sudah menyelasaikan pertarungan tidak berguna ini dengan tidak menimbulkan korban,jadi..."pedangnya dia ayunkan lalu ditancapkan ketanah,sehingga menimbulkan dentingan logam.

Mata pemuda itu menatap datar ular tua yang dengan santainya menghisap cerutu disinggasana kebesarannya, "Apa yang ingin kau ramalkan dariku ular tua?"tanyanya dengan nada datar dan sedikit mengejek membuat Byakuda menggeram kesal kepadanya.

"Kau!! Meskipun aku kalah darimu,tetapi kau jangan berbuat seenaknya kepada Inja Hebi No Eimei!!"teriaknya dengan nada marah,tetapi Naruto tidak memperdulikan teriakan Byakuda yang dia pedulikan saat ini adalah ramalan dari Inja Hebi No Eimei,meskipun dia tidak mempercayai ramalan,tetapi bukankah tidak salah kalau hanya mendengarkannya saja lagi pula dia penasaran tentang ramalan dari ular tua yang Di Juluki Kuchiyose Ular Bijaksana.

Ular tua itu tersenyum kecil dengan mata yang sudah pudar cahayanya,meski begitu dia masih dapat melihat Naruto walaupun itu agak samar-samar. "Tidak apa-apa Byakuda-kun..."lerai ular tua itu dengan nada lembut sambil melirik kearah Byakuda kemudian beralih kearah pemuda akage tersebut.

"Dengarkanlah...hayati...dan renungkan ramalanku ini...wahai anak muda.."ucapnya dengan nada terbatah-batah.

 ** _Malam dari seribu bintang bulan purnama_**

 ** _Menghampiri sang surya dengan luka_**

 ** _Menghampiri langit malam dengan bahagia_**

 ** _Menghampiri dunia dengan tangan terbuka_**

 ** _Dia ada tapi tidak ada tujuan_**

 ** _Dia ada tapi tiada makna_**

 ** _Dia ada tapi tidak mempunyai cinta dan kasih sayang_**

 ** _Dia ada dengan mata yang penuh akan darah dan kepedihan_**

 ** _Kekuatan demi apa yang dia ingin,tiada bergulir dan batas_**

 ** _Kekuatan yang melampaui leluhur yang ada_**

 ** _Mata yang mampu menghancurkan harapan dan impian dalam sekejap_**

 ** _Tubuh yang mampu menahan kekuatan dewa_**

 ** _Dia tidak dilahirkan di dunia ini dengan cinta tapi dia menginginkan cinta_**

 ** _Dia tidak dilahirkan dunia ini dengan kasih sayang tapi dia menginginkan itu semua_**

 ** _Karna itu tidak ada yang mampu melawannya hanya dengan kekuatan_**

 ** _Dengan itu lahirlah anak yang memiliki tubuh dari anak dewa_**

 ** _Dengan itu lahirlah anak yang memiliki mata dari anak dewa_**

 ** _Yang dapat menyaingi dirinya_**

Ular tua itu menghela nafas kecil,lalu melirik kearah Naruto yang sepertinya memikirkan tentang sesuatu hal,'Apa dia memikirkan tentang ramalanku ini?'tanya ular tua itu dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan nak Naruto-kun?".

Mata pemuda itu bergulir kearah ular tua yang duduk disinggasana, "Ramalan itu,aku hanya berpikir tentang apa yang kau maksud dan makna dari ramalan yang kau katakan kepadaku"

Ular tua itu tersenyum kecil, "Ramalan itu tergantung dari apa yang kau yakini dan kau tidak yakini,percaya atau tidak percaya itu tergantung darimu sendiri...kau boleh tidak mempercayai apa yang tidak kau yakini,tapi jangan menganggap sesuatu yang tidak kau percaya itu dengan sepele,karena kau akan menciptakan pedang yang dapat membunuhmu sewaktu-waktu".

Naruto hanya diam termangu lalu berjalan dengan pelan menjauhi ular tua tersebut, "Kuchiyose yang akan menjadi peliharaanku untuk berperang adalah..."pemuda itu membalikan tubuhnya lalu menghilangkan pedang yang tertancap ditanah kemudian memunculkannya kembali ditangannya,dia arahkan pedang itu ke Byakuda, "Adalah kau Byakuda...sesuai dengan apa yang kita janjikan saat itu,ingat janji yang kau katakan kepadaku saat aku pertama kali datang ketempat ini.."seringai tercipta dibibir pemuda akage tersebut.

Mata Byakuda membelak,karena dia tahu dan sudah berjanji kepada anak itu saat dia pertama kali memasuki tempat para kuchiyose ular ini.'Sial,kalau begini sama saja seperti pepatah Senjata makan tuan'batinnya dengan nada mengumpat,karena bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan sesuatu yang rasanya ingin tidak dia katakan saat itu,penyesalan memang akan datang disaat kita mengatahui dan merutukinya.

Naruto melanjutkan langkah kakinya kembali dengan cepat,mata pemuda itu berubah menjadi Mangekyou tahap terakhir kemudian dia menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata,itu membuat petinggi kuchiyose ular yang ada ditempat itu kagum kepada anak manusia berambut merah tersebut.

At Place Naruto

Diatas pucuk pohon muncullah seorang pemuda akage yang entah muncul darimana,dia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat luasnya alam yang berada ditempatnya tersebut.Mata hijau toskanya bergerak cepat ketika dia melihat pergerakan yang ada direrimbunan batang pohon yang berada disekitarnya.

"Seorang gadis..."dia melihat seorang gadis berambut kuning cerah,gadis itu berlari cepat untuk menghindari kejaran dari sekumpulan ninja bayaran yang disewa oleh seseorang.

Pemuda akage itu menyeringai,'Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang menarik'pikirnya,dia memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana gadis itu dapat melawan sekumpulan ninja yang mengepungnya dengan cepat dan tangkas,walaupun dia harus menerima beberapa luka tebasan pedang dan kunai yang melintang lebar dibeberapa anggota tubuhnya.

"Dia...cukup kuat juga...seorang gadis yang mampu melawan sekumpulan sampah..."seringai terpatri dibibir pemuda akage itu, "Bukankah itu menarik"lanjutnya.

At Place Girl

Helaan nafas kelelahan keluar dari mulut gadis itu dengan rambut bergelombang tergerai tidak terkuncir,tapi itu adalah salah satu dari daya tarik yang dimiliki olehnya.Mata sayunya menatap tajam sekumpulan ninja yang terkapar,karena dia sudah mengalahkan mereka semua dengan seluruh kemampuan yang dia punya,hasil dari pertarungannya adalah luka yang terdapat dibeberapa bagian tubuh gadis tersebut.

"Mereka...dasar pengecut"umpat gadis itu,dia berlari melewati beberapa batang pohon yang berada disekitarnya,tetapi saat dia melewati salah satu batang pohon tersebut,dia tergelincir dan terjatuh dari batang pohon yang cukup tinggi tersebut.

'Kuso,aku kehilangan kosenterasiku,karena luka dari pertarungan tadi'umpatnya didalam hati,matanya membelak sesaat ketika dia merasakan pelukan hangat dari tubuh yang tegap dan kekar,iris mata coklat kekuningan itu menangkap sesosok yang sudah berani memeluknya tanpa sepertujuannya terlebih dahulu.

Sosok itu membawanya keatas pucuk pohon,mata yang tajam dari pemuda itu memandang lurus kearah bulan purnama yang memancarkan sinar indahnya.Surai merahnya diterpa angin malam membuatnya berkibar seperti bendera yang diterpa angin,'Siapa pemuda ini,dia...aku merasakannya..'mata gadis itu berubah warna menjadi warna merah menyala dengan lingkaran ungu yang mengitarinya.

'Dan aku juga bisa melihatnya...dia,chakra yang berada ditubuhnya bergejolak dengan liarnya...dia mampu menetralkan chakra yang saling berbenturan satu sama lain,tetapi itu tidak mempengaruhi kesadarannya sama sekali..'mata gadis itu melirik kearah pemuda tersebut,'Berbeda dengan sekali dengan Utakata-sensei,saat chakranya mulai bergejolak dengan liar...dia bahkan tidak mampu untuk menetralkannya...tapi,apa dia ini Jincuriki?'tanya gadis itu didalam hati.

Mata pemuda akage itu beralih memandangi wajah gadis tersebut, "Kau,apa kau pernah mempunyai guru yang mengajarimu ninjutsu?"tanya pemuda itu dengan nada datar.

"Iya,aku pernah mempunyai guru..."gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain,karena dia tidak mau memperlihatkan raut kesedihannya kepada pemuda yang bahkan dia belum mengenal namanya itu. "Dan arigato,karena sudah menyelamatkanku saat aku terjatuh tadi"lanjutnya dengan nada yang rendah.

"Aku tidak butuh terimakasihmu..."balasnya lalu seringai terpatri dibibirnya,wajahnya dia dekatkan kewajah gadis yang baru saja dia tolong beberapa saat lalu. "Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah dirimu,aku ingin kau bukan rasa terimakasihmu itu"lanjutnya membuat wajah gadis itu memerah.

"NANI!!!"teriak gadis itu dengan keras,membuat pemuda itu tidak suka,karena sebenarnya dia tidak suka dengan orang yang membuat keributan disekitarnya dan itu sangat mengganggu menurutnya dan alasan itulah yang membuatnya harus bertengkar dengan saudara laki-lakinya itu.

Pemuda itu melesat dengan cepat untuk beralih dari tempat satu ketempat yang lain,mata pemuda akage itu bergerak cepat lalu melompat dengan tinggi hingga dia sampai ditempat lapang dengan beberapa bukit yang mengitari tempat tersebut, "Disini tempatnya lebih bagus"dia menurunkan gadis yang selama beberapa saat lalu dia gendong dengan gaya bridal style.

Gadis itu mengatur nafasnya dengan teratur,karena dia masih shock dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda yang berada disampingnya itu, "Hah,sebenarnya apa maumu dan lagi aku belum mengenal dirimu..."dia mengatur nafasnya lagi,karena saat ini emosinya sedang tidak stabil."Lalu dengan seenaknya kau berkata seperti itu,memangnya kau pikir aku dapat mudah kau taklukan!!"lanjutnya dengan nada yang tinggi.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas kecil, "Namaku Naruto...Namikaze Uchiha Naruto,sebaiknya kau tidur disitu,aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu"ucapnya,membuat gadis itu membelak,karena bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tahu seorang Namikaze Uchiha Naruto yang sudah menggemparkan dunia shinobi,karena kekuatannya.

"Kau serius..kau benaran Namikaze Uchiha Naruto yang berhasil mengalahkan Yondaime Yagura dan Shodaime Otokage Orochimaru itu?"tanya gadis itu untuk memastikan.

Untuk sekian kalinya Naruto harus menghela nafas kecil lagi, "Iya dan kau...siapa namamu?"tanya pemuda akage itu dengan telunjuk yang diarahkan kewajah gadis tersebut dan itu membuatnya berdecak kesal.

"Jangan arahkan telunjukmu kepadaku Naruto-sama yang terhormat,meskipun kau putra dari pemimpin desa sekalipun...aku Hotaru Tsuchigumo keturunan terakhir dari klan pengguna Kinjutsu tidak akan pernah menghormati siapapun,kecuali kau adalah salah satu orang yang sudah masuk dalam kategori orang yang aku hormati"balasnya.

"Jadi,namamu Hotaru Tsuchigumo?"tanya Naruto memastikan,karena dia tidak pernah mengetahui ada klan bernama Tsuchigumo diduninya,'Mungkin klan ini hanya berada didunia ini saja,Tsuchigumo ya...nama klan pengguna kinjutsu,apakah klan itu kuat?'pikirnya mulai berkecambuk.

"Iya,jadi kenapa kau berada disini,bukankah seharusnya kau berada di Konoha?"tanya Hotaru.

Mata Naruto menutup lalu membuka kembali dengan menampilkan iris hijau toska yang indah dan itu membuat gadis yang berada disampingnya terpesona, "Kau tidak perlu tahu dan sebenarnya aku sudah tertarik denganmu,mungkin kau bisa mengikutiku,jika kau memang tidak ada tujuan dan melihat kau sepertinya sedang diincar,karena sesuatu hal,aku mungkin dapat memberikanmu sebuah perlindungan..."mata pemuda itu beralih kearah Hotaru

Deg

Detak jantung gadis itu berdetak cepat dari yang biasanya,membuat wajah gadis itu merah merona,membuatnya terlihat sangat manis dari yang biasanya.Matanya menatap kewajah Naruto,dia ingin melihat keseriusan dari wajahnya dengan apa yang dia janjikan dan dia katakan sekarang ini.'Dia serius,aku bisa melihat detakan jantungnya tidak ada perubahan sama sekali'mata gadis itu bersinar merah dengan lingkaran ungu yang berada ditengah-tengahnya.

'Itu...mata itu...aku bisa merasakan,aliran chakranya terpusat dikedua matanya..dan,sebuah fuuin dan kinjutsu tersembunyi yang berada dikedua matanya,ini...aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini'batin Naruto,seringai terpatri kembali dibibirnya.'Sepertinya aku tidak salah untuk mengambilnya menjadi calon anggota dari kelompok yang akan kubentuk'lanjutnya.

"Baiklah,aku sudah dapat melihat keseriusanmu itu"balasnya lalu menguap,sepertinya gadis itu sudah mengantuk sejak tadi,dia berbaring ditempat yang sudah disiapkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto memunculkan kunai dipergelangan tangannya yang terdapat fuuin penyimpanan,dia lesatkan kunai itu kesalah satu pohon,mata pemuda itu menajam,dia melihat seekor ular yang kepalanya tertancap kunai yang dia lemparkan tadi.

'Hah,malam ini akan menjadi malam yang bersejarah...mungkin'pupilnya bergerak kearah Hotaru yang sedang tertidur nyenyak. "Tidurnya nyenyak sekali..."gumamnya,pemuda akage itu menyelimuti tubuh gadis berambut kuning cerah itu dengan jubah hitam yang dikenakannya.

Naruto tertawa kecil,'Aneh sekali...ini sangat aneh,kenapa...'bola matanya bergerak cepat menampilkan sharingan yang bercahaya merah terang. "Rasa ini...membuatku bimbang dengan diriku sendiri"gumamnya kecil,yah sepertinya Naruto menemukan sesuatu hal yang baru,sesuatu hal yang membuatnya melakukan sesuatu yang diluar dengan pemikiran dan kehendaknya sendiri,contohnya seperti yang dia lakukan kepada Hotaru,padahal dia tidak ingin menyelimuti gadis itu dengan jubah yang dikenakannya,tetapi itu yang dia lakukan saat ini.

"Sungguh membuatku ingin tertawa saja...perasaan yang menarik"ucapnya kecil lalu melirik kearah Hotaru,'Wajahnya sungguh manis...seperti anak kecil yang baru dilahirkan saja'pikirnya.

The Morning

Matahari bersinar dengan terangnya,membangunkan gadis berambut kuning cerah dari mimpi indahnya,mata gadis itu menangkap sosok yang berdiri tegap diatas pucuk pohon tertinggi yang berada ditempat itu,matanya beralih melihat jubah hitam yang menyelimuti dirinya dan itu membuat wajahnya merah merona,'Are..jubah ini bukannya ini milik si Namikaze itu,cih apa dia tidak kedinginan'pikirnya.

Mata Naruto melirik kearah Hotaru, "Kita berangkat sekarang Otome-hime"ucapnya membuat wajah gadis itu memerah lagi.

XXXXXXXXXXXKUROGAMIXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX~~RAY~~XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terdengarlah bunyi patahan ranting dari balik semak belukar mengeluarkan dua orang remaja yang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi,mata salah satu remaja itu memandangi sekitarnya dengan tatapan tajam,sementara remaja yang lain mengikutinya dari belakang,'Sebenarnya dia ingin mencari apa sih ditengah-tengah hutan begini?'pikir remaja perempuan tersebut.

"Kita hampir sampai..."gumam pemuda akage tersebut,dia melirik kearah Hotaru untuk melihat keadaannya,'Mata merah itu?...aku ingin mengetahui tentang mata merah itu'pikirnya.

"Are...benarkah,kupikir kita akan berlari lebih lama,ternyata salah ya?"balasnya,membuat Naruto tertawa kecil dan ini adalah pertama kalinya dia tertawa dengan tulus tanpa ada sesuatu hal yang mengikatnya.

"Are..kenapa kau tertawa,apa ada yang lucu hah!"gadis itu menaikan sedikit nadanya dan menggembungkan pipinya,menurut pemuda itu...dia sangat lucu dan manis,'Benar-benar seperti bayi yang baru lahir'pikirnya dengan senyuman tulus yang terukir lebar dibibirnya dan ini ada kali pertama dia tersenyum lebar dengan tulusnya,yah orang sekejam apapun bisa berubah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan tentu saja dengan niat yang kuat.

Langkah kaki pemuda itu berhenti,matanya menatap tajam kearah bangunan tua yang berdiri kokoh didepannya,'Jadi ini tempat Orochimaru membuat eksperimen kepada manusia...menarik'dia memunculkan pedang Shikyounya lalu mengenggamnya dengan erat ditangannya.

Mata gadis itu menajam,dia merasakan sesuatu...sesuatu yang membuatnya meningkatkan kewaspadaannya,dia merasakan hawa kehadiran dari segerombolan makhluk yang memiliki niat membunuh yang tinggi,matanya berubah warna menjadi mata berwarna merah cerah dengan lingkaran ungu yang mengitarinya,'Ini...jumlahnya sangat banyak!!'batinnya berteriak keras.

"Namikaze!! Ada dua ratus...musuh kita berjumlah dua ratus,dia mengepung kita dari segala penjuru!!"teriak Hotaru dengan keras,membuat pemuda berklan Namikaze itu menyerngit bingung pasalnya,dia sama sekali tidak merasakan keberadaan musuh satupun,jika ada musuh walaupun itu hanya satu pasti dia merasakannya,tetapi ini tidak sama sekali.

"Apa maksudmu...aku sama sekali tidak mengerti,aku adalah tipe sensor yang sangat sensitif..."sebelum dia melanjutkan perkataannya,tubuh pemuda itu sudah tertusuk oleh sesuatu yang tajam,mata pemuda itu membelak ketika dia melihat ratusan monster yang beraneka bentuk mengepung dirinya dan Hotaru.

'Cih...aku mengerti,Orochimaru...'mulutnya mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak,mata pemuda itu menajam dengan sharingan yang berputar lalu berevolusi menjadi mengekyou abadi."Susano'o"muncullah humanoid raksasa yang membabat habis puluhan monster dalam sekali tebasan tombak yang digenggamnya,mata pemuda itu menajam ketika dia melihat Hotaru yang sedang kesulitan dalam mengalahkan beberapa monster yang dihadapinya,humanoid itu mengayunkan tombaknya untuk menghancurkan beberapa monster yang menghalangi jalannya.

Dia hilangkan Humanoidnya lalu menggendong gadis itu dengan gaya bridal style kemudian melompat keatas pucuk pohon, "Bagaimana kau bisa melihat keberadaan mereka,padahal aku saja tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan mereka itu?".

"Are...sebenarnya aku punya kemampuan Kinjutsu yang mampu mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang,walaupun orang itu tidak mempunyai chakra,klan Tsuchigumo memiliki Kinjutsu itu,tapi hanya aku saja yang dapat memakai Kinjutsu itu...sebenarnya aku mempunyai beberapa kinjutsu yang sempurna,bahkan aku hampir menguasai seluruh kinjutsu yang ada diklan Tsuchigumo,tapi...sayangnya seluruh..."sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan perkataannya,Naruto memunculkan Humanoid raksasa yang melesatkan tombak berlapis api hitam yang membakar sekumpulan monster.

Pemuda itu memandang datar sekumpulan monster yang berteriak dengan histerisnya menahan rasa sakit akibat api hitam yang membakar tubuh mereka, "Aku memiliki satu pertanyaan...mata itu yang bercahaya berwarna merah itu...apa itu sama dengan Kekai Genkai seperti Sharingan dan Byakugan?".

Hotaru tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja tidak baka,mata ini adalah Kinjutsu...Ini adalah akibat Kinjutsu yang kupelajari untuk mendeteksi sesuatu bahkan lebih,ini memang hampir mendekati si mata sensor seperti Byakugan,tetapi ini lebih spesifik dan detail..kurasa kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti perkataanku"jawabnya.

"Souka,begitu rupanya..."Naruto melompat kebawah lalu menurunkan Hotaru dari gendongannya, "Ne,mari bermain denganku"ucapnya lalu menghilang dari pandangan gadis itu.

Naruto muncul ditengah-tengah kerumunan monster tersebut dengan cepat dia tebas seluruh monster yang berada ditempat itu, "SHI NO SHIRU-SHIN"seluruh monster itu diselimuti oleh segel kematian dan dalam hitungan detik,segel itu mulai bekerja dan mengakibatkan sekumpulan monster itu tewas dalam sekejap.

'Luka ini..membuaku kesal saja'pikirnya, "SHIZEN ZUGAIKOTSU"segel tengkorak mulai menyelimuti sebagian tubuhnya dan dalam beberapa detik luka tusukan benda yang menganga lebar diperut Naruto menghilang.

"Aku bisa melihatnya...fuuin,pedangnya dilapisi fuuin khusus dan siapapun yang terkena tebasan pedang itu walaupun itu hanya tebasan kecil,maka kematianlah yang menunggu dan regrenerasi tubuhnya lebih cepat bahkan lebih cepat dari batas manusia normal,dia juga memberikan fuuin khusus kepada tubuhnya sendiri..."mata gadis itu tertup lalu membuka kembali,setetes liquid bening mengalir melewati pipi mulusnya,'Itu...pasti sangat menyakitkan lebih dari yang kualami'batinnya,dia menempelkan tangannya kesalah satu matanya.

Naruto memenggal kepala salah satu monster,matanya bercahaya merah darah dan bibirnya menampilkan seringai yang kejam...ini seperti mengulang tragedi di Otogakure,tetapi sepertinya dia tidak terlalu peduli.Rangkaian segel sebelah tangan dia selesaikan dengan cepat,lalu menjaga jarak dari sekumpulan monster yang berada didepannya,'Matilah..kalian semua'batinnya dengan seringai yang masih terpatri apik dibibir tipisnya.

"KATON SANRYUHUASHI NO JUTSU"muncullah tiga semburan naga api yang besar membumi hanguskan seratus monster dalam sekejap dan meratakan beberapa ratus pohon yang berada disekitarnya.

Mata Hotaru membelak,'Jadi inikah kekuatan dari Maou No Akage...sangat menyeramkan dan kuat'batin gadis itu dengan mata yang berbinar kagum.

Naruto berjalan pelan lalu perlahan mulai cepat,dua monster mengayunkan dua senjata tajam yang berada ditangan mereka masing-masing,tetapi itu adalah kesalahan mereka,karena pemuda itu dapat berpindah tempat dalam sekejap mata alhasil dua monster itu tewas akibat senjata temannya sendiri.

Pemuda itu mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat dan tangkas kepuluhan monster yang berdiri dihadapannya,mangekyounya bergerak cepat untuk menghindari setiap serangan musuh.Dentingan benda tajam berdenging,ketika dua senjata saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"AMATERASU"tubuh monster yang berada didekatnya terbakar oleh api Amaterasu yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

Salah satu tangannya bergerak cepat untuk merangkai segel, "HYOUTON KORIYA NO AME"dari atas langit muncullah ratusan panah es yang melesat cepat untuk membantai seluruh monster yang berada ditempat tersebut.Terdengarlah bunyi teriakan histeris yang penuh dengan ratapan memohon ampun,tetapi yang didengar oleh Naruto adalah sebaliknya...dia mendengar simfony yang indah,sebuah simfony yang membuatnya ingin terus hidup hingga sampai saat ini.

"Itu bukanlah jutsu,melainkan senjata pemusnahan massal...ini sangat kejam,tidak ini bukanlah kejam,tetapi keji...sangat keji"gumamnya,dia bahkan tidak mampu untuk melihat sekumpulan mayat monster yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Pluk

Sebuah tangan kekar menepuk kepalanya dengan pelan,kepalanya menoleh keatas,melihat wajah pemuda yang dinodai oleh darah...tangan gadis itu perlahan membersihkan wajah pemuda itu,tetapi dengan cepat pemuda itu menahan tangan kecil putih mulus tersebut. "Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk membersihkan wajahku"ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"Are...bukan salahku baka,tetapi salahkan tanganku yang bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk membersihkan wajah jelekmu itu yang dipenuhi oleh darah Baka!!"teriaknya.

Naruto menghela nafas untuk sekian kalianya,entah kenapa rasanya dia seperti dipermainkan oleh anak kecil,'Kau memang seperti bayi...dasar aneh'umpatnya didalam hati,tangan kekarnya meraih tangan gadis itu dengan erat lalu berjalan cepat untuk memasuki tempat eksperimen Orochimaru yang sudah terbengkalai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXKUROGAMIXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~RAY~~XXXXXXXXXXX

Hal yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah sekumpulan manusia yang terkurung dijeruji besi,mereka menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kosong,seperti tidak ada kehidupan lagi didalam jiwanya...sama sekali tidak ada harapan.

"Menyedihkan"gumam pemuda akage itu.

Hotaru memejamkan matanya,dia sama sekali tidak mau lihat kekejaman manusia dengan manusia lainnya,menurutnya yang dia lihat ini lebih kejam dan lebih keji lagi dari yang dia lihat diluar sana.'Ini jauh lebih keji dari perbuatan si Namikaze itu,ini adalah perbuatan iblis...sungguh mengerikan,apakah mereka tidak punya hati'batinnya menahan rasa sakit yang ada dihati gadis itu.

Naruto berjalan dengan cepat dan menarik tangan Hotaru dengan erat,sepertinya dia ingin mengeluarkan gadis itu dari ruangan yang menurutnya tidak cocok untuk seorang gadis seperti dirinya itu. "Tenanglah,aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini..."ucapnya melirik kearah Hotaru yang menatap dirinya dengan mata yang berbinar,seperti menemukan seorang pelindung untuk dirinya,'Dia...apa dia benar-benar ingin melindungiku,cih dasar...menyebalkan'batin Hotaru lalu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk pemuda akage itu.

Tap Tap

Mata pemuda itu menajam,ketika dia melihat sebuah tabung percobaan yang berisi air berwarna hijau kebiruan.'Yah,jadi ini tempatnya'pikir Naruto,dia memunculkan sebilah pedang berwarna hitam di fuuin penyimpanannya.

Hotaru menyerngit heran, "Apa kau ingin menghancurkan tabung ini?"tanyanya.

Pemuda akage itu sedikit melirik kearah gadis tersebut lalu beralih ketabung percobaan itu, "Begitulah...kau juga merasakannyakan,di dalam tabung ini terdapat seseorang yang menarik"jawabnya lalu dengan cepat dia ayunkan bilah pedangnya untuk menghancurkan tabung eksperimen tersebut.

Crash

Air hijau itu membasahi lantai yang berada di ruangan tersebut,mata merah bercahaya Hotaru berbinar terang menangkap suatu chakra yang berubah bentuk menjadi sosok pemuda dengan rambut berwarna biru pudar. "Apakah dia yang kau maksud Namikaze?"tanya gadis tersebut sambil menunjukan telunjuknya kearah pemuda berambut biru pudar yang berada disampingnya.

"Tentu,dia orang yang menarik bukan...anggota klan terakhir yang masih hidup dan memiliki garis keturunan darah khusus, namanya adalah Hozuki Suigetsu"bilah pedang melengkungnya dia arahkan kepemuda tersebut,seringai terpatri dibibir Suigetsu.

"Oh jadi inikah...Si Akuma No Akame itu yang berhasil menghancurkan sebuah desa dalam satu malam dan membunuh salah satu Sannin Legendaris Orochimaru,sungguh menarik"ucapnya,pemuda itu berjalan mengitari Naruto lalu dengan cepat mengaitkan lengannya keleher pemuda akage tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!!"teriak Hotaru,mata gadis itu membelak ketika seluruh air yang berada dilantai menyelimuti tubuhnya.'Dia bisa mengendalikan air tanpa membuat segel tangan,sebenarnya dia itu makhluk apa?'batinnya mulai mempertanyakan siapa pemuda yang bisa mengendalikan air itu dengan mudahnya tanpa membuat handseal dengan kedua tangannya itu.

Deg

Hembusan nafas dirasakan terdengar ditelinganya membuat tubuhnya bergetar sesaat, "Ara..ini tidak seperti yang kuperkirakan,kau memang mengerikan ne Akuma No Akame"ucap Sugeitsu yang melihat pemuda akage yang berada dibelakangnya,sementara yang ada didepannya hanyalah sebuah bunshin yang berubah menjadi bayangan hitam lalu perlahan memudar.

Bilah pedang yang tajam dan dingin terasa menusuk dileher Suigetsu, "Lepaskan gadis itu dan ini akan terasa lebih cepat,jika kau memulainya dengan tenang"ucap Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Ara...aku mengerti ne Naruto-kun,boleh kupanggil begitu"dengan gerakan tangan yang simple hancurlah air yang menyelimuti tubuh Hotaru.

Gadis itu mengatur pola nafasnya yang beberapa saat lalu tidak stabil,mata gadis itu menajam ketika dia melihat pemuda yang dengan seenaknya mengurung tubuhnya didalam air selama beberapa detik, "Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu nanti!"ucapnya dengan nada yang meninggi membuat Suigetsu menghela nafas pasrah.

'Ara..kenapa perempuan selalu saja dendam terhadap sesuatu yang kecil,membosankan sekali'pikirnya,matanya melirik kearah Naruto, "Ne,Naruto-kun...aku ingin bertanya kepadamu..."pandangan matanya mulai serius, "Kau pasti punya tujuan untuk membebaskanku dari sini bukan?...aku pasti akan tertawa jika kau tidak ada tujuan sama sekali untuk membebaskanku dari sini dan itu sangat membosankan sekali bagiku,jika kau tidak ada tujuan atau maksud tertentu"seringai terpatri dibibirnya.

Pedang Shikyounya dia hilangkan,matanya memandang lurus kedepan, "Aku punya tujuan dan aku juga mempunyai maksud tertentu untuk membebaskanmu,tapi aku tidak akan memberitahumu sampai aku mengumpulkan beberapa dari kalian yang khusus...dan tentunya mereka ada disini"jawabnya dengan nada datar.

"Oh,jadi masih ada yang lain selainku rupanya...ini pasti tidak akan membuatku bosan"balasnya.

Di Lorong Bagian Barat Percobaan Orochimaru

Some Time Ago

Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di lorong yang gelap dan lembab,meskipun begitu masih ada penerangan berupa beberapa lilin yang ada di tempat itu.Terdengar gemerincing gelang kaki dan tawa dari seorang perempuan,tawa dari perempuan itu seperti melodi yang indah bagi orang yang mendengarnya.

"Ne..Jugo,apa kau ingin bertarung demiku?"tanya perempuan manis tersebut kepada seseorang yang berada didalam ruangan percobaan tersebut.

Tawa menggelegar terdengar ditelinga gadis tersebut, "Bertarung...aku tidak pernah bertarung demi siapapun...aku bertarung demi diriku sendiri"ruangan tersebut hancur membuat gadis tersebut menjaga jaraknya dari ruangan yang ada didekatnya itu.

Muncullah sebuah tangan monster yang berusaha menangkap gadis tersebut,mata gadis itu membulat dan menghindari setiap serangan dari tangan monster yang ingin menggapainya itu. "KINGUSARI"ucap gadis itu lalu muncullah puluhan rantai chakra berwarna emas yang menahan salah satu tangan monster yang ingin menyerangnya.

Salah satu tangan monster itu muncul disalah satu dinding yang berada dilorong tersebut lalu dengan cepat tangan itu menyerang gadis tersebut,tetapi serangan tangan monster itu berhasil digagalkan oleh puluhan rantai chakra yang berada disekeliling lorong tersebut.

"Seperti biasanya,kau selalu agresif ne Jugo"ucap gadis tersebut.

Tawa menggelegar kembali terdengar ditelinga gadis tersebut, "Dan kau yang pertama kali memulainya...Sara"balasnya,keluarlah pemuda dari balik ruangan percobaan yang telah hancur.Pemuda itu berambut jingga gelap dengan memakai pakaian percobaan yang berwarna putih.

"Jadi...siapa lawanku kali ini?"tanya pemuda itu.

Senyuman manis tercipta dibibir gadis berambut merah maroon tersebut,"Namikaze Uchiha Naruto"jawabnya diiringi dengan tawa kecil yang merdu.

At Place Naruto

Mata pemuda itu bergerak cepat mencari sebuah tempat yang berada dingatan salah satu sannin yang diambilnya dengan paksa.Langkah kakinya dia gerakan dengan cepat,kemudian berhenti disebuah lorong yang gelap dan lembab.Dia menyerngit heran,karena lorong itu sudah hancur,sepertinya dilorong itu telah terjadi pertarungan yang cukup hebat itu terbukti dari beberapa tembok yang berada dilorong tersebut telah hancur.

"Sepertinya ditempat ini telah terjadi pertarungan yang hebat...Ne Naruto-kun"ucap Suigetsu.

Naruto melirik sekilas kearah Suigetsu lalu beralih kearah Hotaru,"Apa yang kau rasakan Hotaru?"tanya pemuda itu kepada gadis yang berada disampingnya.

Deg

Mata merah menyalanya bergerak cepat keatas lorong,dia merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak dengan cepat,'Ini gerakan ini,seperti sulur...bukan,ini seperti rantai'batin gadis tersebut lalu memandang tajam kearah lorong yang berada didepannya, "Ada seseorang..."matanya melebar,'Itu bukanlah orang,melainkan monster'gadis itu melihat monster dengan lima ekor yang melambai-lambai lalu dengan empat tangan besar yang sepertinya dapat meremukan apapun dengan tangan itu.

"Itu monster dan dia sedang menuju kesini!!"teriaknya membuat Naruto dan Suigetsu meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

Pemuda akage itu melirik sekilas kearah Hotaru,'Dia bahkan jauh lebih hebat dalam mendeteksi sesuatu...menarik'pikirnya lalu memunculkan pedang dengan bilah hitam yang mengkilat.

Dari balik kegelapan lorong terlihatlah monster yang sangat menakutkan dengan seringainya yang terlihat keji dan lima ekor yang panjang, "NE...APA KAU YANG BERNAMA NAMIKAZE UCHIHA NARUTO?"ucapnya dengan menunjukan telunjuknya kearah pemuda akage tersebut.

Seringai tercipta dibibir pemuda akage itu lalu menyebarlah segel tengkorak kesebagian tubuh Naruto, "Kau benar,aku Namikaze Uchiha Naruto..dan kau pasti Jugo"jawabnya dengan pedang Shikyou yang dia tancapkan dilantai lorong tersebut.

"KAU BENAR...AKU..NAMAKU ADALAH JUGO"monster itu melesat dengan cepat kearah Narto.Dia mengarahkan tinjunya kewajah pemuda akage itu,tetapi dengan cepat Suigetsu membuat penghalang air yang berada disekitar Naruto.

Lima ekor Jugo melesat cepat kearah penghalang air tersebut,ekor-ekor itu menyerang penghalang air itu dan perlahan-lahan penghalang air itu mulai hancur.'SEDIKIT LAGI'batin Jugo,dia meninju penghalang air itu dengan kuat,tetapi tinjunya ditahan hanya dengan satu tangan oleh seseorang dan itu membuatnya terkejut.

Deg

Mata Jugo membelak,dia sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa tinju yang dia keluarkan dengan sekuat tenaga berhasil ditahan hanya dengan satu tangan saja,'BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN?'batinnya terus bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang dia lihat dan dia rasakan saat ini.

Mata pemuda akage itu menatap tajam kearah Jugo,mata yang berwarna merah darah dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar dengan cepat. "Apa cuman segini saja? Apa hanya itu saja kemampuanmu?"seringai tercipta dibibir pemuda akage itu,muncullah dua ekor ular raksasa yang berasal dari bawah lantai lorong tersebut,mereka melilit tubuh Jugo dengan kuat.

Hotaru menyerngit,dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu memiliki jutsu yang menurutnya sangat aneh,'Ular...cih,itu membuatku jijik,aku sama sekali tidak menyukai hewan melata itu'batinnya.

"Are...aku tidak menyangka kau mempunyai jutsu yang mengingatkanku kepada Orochimaru ne Naruto-kun"ucap Suigetsu.

Sharingannya melirik sekilas kearah Suigetsu lalu beralih kearah Jugo yang berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari lilitan dua ekor ular raksasa, "Percuma saja,kau tidak akan mampu untuk melepasnya"ucap Naruto,seringai masih terpatri dibibirnya.

Geraman marah terdengar ditelinga Naruto yang berasal dari monster yang berhasil ditangkapnya itu, "AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH BEGITU SAJA"balasnya dengan nada marah yang memuncak.

"Begitu rupanya..."Sharingannya berevolusi menjadi Mangekyou tahap terakhir, "Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu menurut padaku"lanjutnya,dua mata saling bertatapan menciptakan sinkronisasi dari sebuah Genjutsu yang berasal dari Mangekyou abadi.

"Menurutlah padaku..."Mangekyou abadinya bercahaya merah terang,membuat tubuh monster Jugo kembali kewujud manusianya, "Lalu kau akan mendapatkan apa yang selama ini kau cari...kemanusiaanmu"lanjutnya,membuat jantung pemuda berambut jingga gelap berdetak lebih cepat.

'Perasaan ini...sama seperti saat aku bertemu dengannya...'batinnya,dia menatap Naruto dengan tajam,'Kimimaru...dia sama seperti orang itu,orang yang berhasil mengendalikan diriku'lanjutnya.

"Aku akan mengikutimu...aku akan selalu berada disampingmu sebagai bayanganmu"ucapnya seolah dia membuat janji kepada seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai penyelamat dan tuannya.

Naruto mendengus pelan mendengar perkataan Jugo, "Kau tidak perlu menjadi bayanganku,tapi kau cukup sebagai pengikutku saja...karena bayanganku hanyalah untuk kekuatan yang kumiliki,sementara kau hanyalah cadangannya saja"balasnya.

Hotaru mendecih kesal,'Sombong sekali dia...apakah Namikaze selalu bersikap angkuh seperti ini'batinnya.

"Ah...aku baru pertama kali melihat keangkuhan seorang Uchiha"gumam Suigetsu.

Jugo menatap tajam kearah Naruto, "Aku terima itu"balasanya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Syut

Melesatlah sebuah rantai chakra berwarna emas menuju kearah Naruto,tetapi dengan cepat pemuda akage itu menghindarinya,'Ne,aku tidak menyangka menemukanmu secepat ini'batinnya,seringai digantikan dengan wajah datarnya.

'Sara!!'batin Jugo berteriak keras.

"SUSANO'O"muncullah Humanoid yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto,tangan Humanoid itu menarik rantai chakra yang berada didekatnya dengan kuat lalu dari atas atap yang berada dilorong itu terjatuhlah seorang gadis berambut merah maroon yang indah.Naruto menghilangkan Susano'onya lalu melompat menggapai tubuh gadis akage tersebut,kemudian dia menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal style lalu berpijak pada gagang pedang Shikyou yang ditancapkannya kelantai lorong tersebut.

"Uzumaki Sara,itukan namamu?"tanya Naruto dengan nada datar dan dibalas anggukan oleh gadis itu,yah gadis yang bernama Sara itu sepertinya shock hebat,karena dia berhasil dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh musuhnya lalu ditolong oleh musuhnya juga disaat dia terjatuh dari atas atap.

Seringai terpatri dibibirnya,karena dia sudah menemukan semua anggota kelompoknya dan tinggal menyatukannya saja.'Sekarang tinggal mencari tempat untuk berkumpul dan membahas sesuatu yang menarik'pikirnya.

SKIP TIME

Di Danau Nakami Perbatasan Antara Namigakure dan Otogakure

Mata hijau toskanya menatap langit senja yang indah lalu melirik kebelakang,disana dia melihat calon anggota kelompoknya yang sebentar lagi akan dia bentuk. "Aku mengumpulkan kalian semua,karena ingin membentuk suatu kelompok yang akan ditakuti oleh seluruh desa ninja besar,kelompok ini tidak terikat oleh desa manapun dengan kata lain kelompok ini bebas dan tidak terikat oleh peraturan dari desa besar..."matanya menutup lalu terbuka kembali menampilkan iris hijau toska yang indah, "Dibalik itu semua...ada satu tujuan yang harus terpenuhi dari kelompok ini yaitu membantai habis seluruh anggota Akatsuki"lanjutnya.

Deg

Mata Suigetsu membelak,karena dia tidak menyangka tujuan pembentukan kelompok yang dibentuk pemuda akage itu sangatlah berat dan mungkin dengan tujuan itu akan memakan korban dari anggota kelompok yang dibentuknya itu.

"Ne..ne,apa tujuan itu tidak terlalu berlebihan Naruto-kun?"tanya pemuda berklan Hozuki itu.

Naruto melirik sekilas kearah Suigetsu, "Tidak lagipula...kau mungkin akan menyukainya dan itu tidak membosankan bukan dan ambillah pedang ini.."pemuda akage itu memunculkan sebilah pedang besar bergerigi tajam lalu melemparnya kearah Suigetsu.

Tangan pemuda itu dengan cepat mengambil pedang tersebut lalu menyeringai,'Samehada...'pikirnya lalu mengayunkan pedang itu kelangit, "Aku terima tawaranmu itu dan sesungguhnya aku penasaran bagaimana kau mendapatkan salah satu dari tujuh pedang legendaris dari Kirigakure ini?"tanya Suigetsu.

Seringai tercipta dibibir pemuda akage itu, "Merebut paksa darinya...selebihnya kau pasti tahu bukan"jawabnya.

Suigetsu tertawa kecil,yah mungkin dia menemukan orang yang menarik dan tentu saja tidak membosankan.'Dia telah membunuh Kisame...'matanya melirik kearah Naruto,'Orang ini..memang menyeramkan'batinnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian...apakah kalian ingin bergabung dengan kelompokku?"tanya Naruto.

Hotaru menghela nafas,sejujurnya Naruto telah membawa gadis itu hingga sampai ketempat ini dan lagi dia sudah berjanji akan melindungi dirinya jadi bagaimana mungkin dia tidak akan bergabung dengan kelompok yang akan dibentuk oleh pemuda akage itu."Tentu saja aku sudah pasti akan mengikutimu dan akan bergabung dengan kelompok yang kau bentuk ini"jawabnya.

"Aku sudah pasti akan mengikuti kemanapun Naruto-sama pergi,jadi aku akan bergabung dengan kelompok Naruto-sama"jawab Jugo dengan nada yang tenang.

Sara tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto,dia memang sudah tertarik dengan pemuda yang berada didepannya itu saat dia dengan beraninya menolongnya dan menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal style. "Aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menolak dirimu Naruto-kun,jadi tentu saja aku akan bergabung dengan kelompokmu ini"jawabnya dengan nada yang lembut.

Naruto berjalan pelan kearah danau lalu memandang langit senja dengan Sharingannya yang berputar cepat lalu berevolusi menjadi Mangekyou Abadi,"Aku namakan kelompok ini Higure (Senja)".

"Higure...ini nama kelompok yang menarik"gumam Suigetsu dengan pedang Samehada yang dia panggul dibahunya.

"Tujuan kita saat ini...adalah Konohagakure"ucapnya lalu memandang langit sore dengan pandangan menerawang,'Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk...dan ini semakin kuat dari yang lalu'pikirnya.

Matanya menatap tajam kearah anggota kelompoknya, "Kita akan ke Konohagakure sekarang,persiapkan diri kalian,karena mungkin kalian akan bertarung dengab seluruh kemampuan kalian"ucapnya dengan nada datar.

At Place To Danzo

Langkah kaki pria paruh baya itu bergerak cepat untuk sampai ditempat tujuannya,seringai tercipta dibibirnya ketika dia melihat seorang pria bertopeng dengan warna putih polis yang mendominasi.

"Danzo...ini adalah awal untukmu dan awal untukku,jadi perintahkan seluruh bawahanmu dan rebutlah desa ini dari tangan Yondaime Hokage"ucap pria bertopeng itu dengan Sharingan yang berwarna merah terang.

Danzo tertawa kecil lalu menatap kebawah,disana dia melihat seluruh bawahannya berkumpul untuk menunggu perintahnya,'Ini adalah awal untuk menuju kemenangan'batinnya.

"KITA REBUT DESA INI DARI TANGAN NAMIKAZE MINATO DAN GULINGKAN DIA DARI TAHTA HOKAGE!!!"teriaknya menggelegar membuat seluruh bawahannya bersiap untuk memulai perang.

Sebelah mata Danzo yang tertutupi oleh perban dia buka dengan kasar menampilkan mata berwarna merah menyala dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar dengan cepat,'Ne sekarang saatnya untuk merubah sistem desa ini secara paksa'batinnya dengan senyuman yang memiliki makna tersembunyi.

See You Next Chapeter

Jangan lupa Vote and commentnya ya

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **Kurogami**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **Ray**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **Log * Out**


	29. Chapter 28 season II

1

2

3

 **~#Season II**

 **~Begin~**

 **~The Coup D'Etat**

Jraash

Tebasan demi tebasan pedang membuat jeritan dan lenguhan panjang yang menggetarkan hati dan jiwa ditengah malam bulan purnama,membuat sinar rembulan mulai meredup seiring dengan rasa sakit yang diterima penduduk Konoha akibat serangan dari Anbu Ne yang diperintahkan oleh Danzo sebagai pemimpin dari kelompok Anbu yang berjalan diatas kegelapan itu.

"Bantai sebagian penduduk Konoha dan serang sebagian dari anggota klan yang ada dikonoha,buat mereka takut dan tunjukan siapa itu Anbu Ne yang sebenarnya".

Itulah perintah yang diperintahkan Danzo kepada mereka semua dan mereka harus mematuhinya,sedikitpun mereka tidak menaruh rasa kasihan atau membuat hati mereka terluka,karena pada dasarnya mereka sudah menghilangkan hati dan emosi mereka bahkan mereka tidak mengingat kapan mereka pertama kali merasakan emosi yang merasuki jiwa mereka.

At Place Minato

Dentingan benda tajam yang saling berbenturan terdengar diantara suara burung hantu yang saling bersahutan.Mata safirnya menatap tajam kearah pria beertopeng polos dengan warna putih yang mendominasi,'Ini...kekuatannya meningkat drastis,berbeda sekali saat aku pertama kali bertarung dengannya 16 tahun lalu'pikir pria berambut kuning cerah dengan jubah putihnya yang berkibar diterpa angin malam.

Kunai bercabang tiga dilemparkannya kearah pria bertopeng tersebut,mata safirnya bergerak cepat lalu tubuhnya menghilang bagaikan debu yang diterpa angin.Minato muncul ditempat salah satu anggota Akatsuki itu lalu menciptakan bola biru kemudian diarahkan kepada musuhnya itu.

"RASENGGAN"serangan Minato dapat ditahan hanya dengan menggunakan senjata berbentuk kipas yang besar,senjata itu merupakan senjata khas dari klan Uchiha.Senjata bernama Gunbai,mata safirnya membelak ketika dia melihat serangannya dapat dipatahkan dengan mudahnya.

"Sekarang giliranku untuk menyerangmu Yondaime"ucapnya lalu mengerahkan kekuatannya yang terpusat disenjatanya, "UCHIHA GAESHI"melesatlah sekumpulan kekuatan yang terdiri dari chakra,sekumpulan kekuatan itu melesat cepat kearah Yondaime Hokage,tetapi dengan cepatnya dia dapat menghindari serangan pria itu dengan menggunakan jutsu Hiraishinnya.

Pria itu tertawa dengan keras lalu menghentikan tawanya,Sharingannya menatap tajam kearah Minato. "Julukanmu memang layak disandingkan dengan namamu Minato No Kiroi Senkou"sharingannya berputar cepat lalu berevolusi menjadi Mangekyou tahap terakhir.

"Sekarang..."Gunbainya dia ayunkan dengan kuat lalu membentuk sebuah pusaran angin kemudian menghempaskannya kearah Minato,mata safirnya bergerak cepat mensinkronisasi dengan rangkaian segel tangan yang diciptakannya, "FUUIN INKAN HANTEN (Pembalik Jutsu Ruang)"serangan pria itu dapat dibalikan dengan mudah dengan rangkaian segel yang melingkar jelas diudara,membuat musuhnya itu menggerakan Gunbainya untuk menahan serangan yang dibalikan lagi kepadanya itu.

"Fuuin lagi..kurasa kau itu suka sekali dengan rangkaian segel itu yang Minato Namikze"bisikan suara terdengar ditelinga Minato,membuat mata biru langitnya membelak.

Deg

Hembusan nafas terasa jelas dileher dinginnya,karena udara malam dengan pemandangan desa Konoha yang hampir hancur,karena terjadi kudeta besar-besaran oleh salah satu petinggi Konoha. "Bagaimana mungkin...aku bahkan tidak melihat kau merangkai segel tangan untuk menciptakan bunshin?"tanya Yondaime Hokage membuat musuhnya itu tertawa kecil.

"Genjutsu...aku membuat ilusi yang sangat kuat disekitar tempat ini dan kau yang menjadi pusat dari genjutsu ini,suatu genjutsu yang dapat mengilusi panca indra dan dapat memperlambat aliran waktu"jawabnya membuat darah Minato berdesir.

"Apa maksudmu? Genjutsu sangat tidak mungkin dapat memperlambat aliran waktu,itu tidak mungkin!"bantah Yondaime,karena merasa dia sudah dipermainkan oleh pria yang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

Tawa kecil terdengar ditelinga Minato,pria itu tertawa seperti meremehkan pria berambut kuning cerah itu, "Aliran waktu dapat dimanipulasi olehku,sesuai dengan apa yang kuinginkan selama jarak tempat yang berupa ruang sudah kutentukan dengan mataku yang sebagai sudut utamanya dan kau yang sebagai sudut keduanya...dengan kata lain jika kau menghindariku walaupun kau terus berlari menjauhi tempat ini,kau tidak akan mampu membalikan waktu dalam keadaan normal,karena kau dan aku sebagai kedua sudutnya sedangkan tempat ini hanyalah perantara yang dapat diganti dan diubah dengan tempat baru...itulah kemampuanku yang belum kutunjukan kepadamu Yondaime"pria itu menghilang dalam sekejap lalu muncul dihadapan Minato,dia menendang dan memukul pria berjubah putih itu bertubi-tubi.

Deg

'Bagaimana dia bisa secepat ini..apakah ini benar-benar sebuah genjutsu,tetapi ini...ini terasa sangat menyakitkan'pikir Minato,mata safir itu membalak,ketika dia melihat pusaran bola api raksasa yang menyelubungi dirinya.Yondaime berteriak sekeras-kerasnya,karena dia seperti terbakar hidup-hidup saat ini.

Tubuh Minato hangus terbakar,matanya memburam perlahan lalu memudar. "Kau mati dengan mudahnya ne Yondaime..padahal dulu kau begitu kuat dan sekarang kau begitu lemah dihadapan kekuatan penuhku..menyedihkan"kakinya menendang mayat tersebut dengan kencang lalu menginjak-injaknya seperti sampah yang tidak berguna.

"Saatnya mengeluarkan peliharaanku dari tubuhmu Minato"Mangekyou abadinya bercahaya merah terang lalu kedua tangannya merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat.'Waktunya berdansa Kyuubi'batinnya ketika dia melihat sekumpulan chakra yang besar melesat keluar dari tubuh Minato lalu menghantam desa Konoha dengan kuat menciptakan retakan tanah berskala besar dan mengakibatkan lima puluh persen bagian dari desa Konoha hancur dan rata dengan tanah.

Seringai terpatri apik dibibirnya lalu tertawa dengan kerasnya, "Berdansalah sepuasmu Kyuubi untuk saat ini"ucapnya dengan tubuh yang perlahan melayang diudara dengan mata yang berubah menjadi ungu bercahaya terang dengan pola riak air.

Dibelakangnya muncullah enam orang yang memiliki paras yang sama satu sama lain, "Persiapan sudah selesai Madara-sama"ucap salah satu dari mereka,membuat pria yang dipanggil Madara menyeringai kecil.

"Bagus tinggal melanjutkan tahap selanjutnya dan untuk kalian...lawanlah anak sulung dari Minato..dia bernama Menma Namikaze salah satu dari Jinchuriki Kyuubi Yang,kita membutuhkan dia juga untuk menyempurnakan kekuatan dari Kyuubi,karena pada dasarnya kekuatan kyuubi sudah dipecah menjadi dua bagian oleh Minato menjadi dua yaitu Ying dan Yang..."matanya melirik kearah tubuh tak bernyawa yang berada dibawahnya itu.

"Karena itu dapatkan Namikaze Menma hidup atau mati!"perintahnya lalu diberi anggukan oleh mereka,kemudian mereka menghilang dengan shunsin mereka masing-masing.

Mata Rinnegannya menatap tajam Kyuubi yang sudah dimanipulasinya, "Namikaze Naruto..kau bukanlah Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi kau itu banyak rahasianya ya...tetapi sayangnya rahasiamu itu sudah kuketahui sedikit demi sedikit,akan sangat menarik jika kita saling bertarung satu sama lain"gumamnya lalu masuk kedalam vortex yang diciptakannya.

Some Time Ago

In The Office Hokage

Minato membelak,dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa salah satu petinggi Konoha akan melakukan Kudeta besar-besaran dan dia telah mempersiapkan itu semua sedemikian rupa dan dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

"Ini,jadi kau telah mempersiapkan ini semua Shimura Danzo?"tanya Minato menatap penuh amarah kepada pria tua tersebut, "Dan kau telah melakukan perubahan yang cukup besar kepada tubuhmu itu,apakah kau tidak malu mencangkokan mata itu ke salah satu matamu,padahal kau membenci mata dari klan itu?!!"lanjutnya,dia mengeluarkan salah satu kunai bercabang tiga dari fuuin penyimpanannya.

Danzo melirik kearah jendela kantor hokage,dibalik jendela itu dia bisa melihat bahwa desa Konoha telah mengalami kehancuran yang cukup fatal,asap besar mengepul hingga keatas awan dan kobaran api yang menyala berkobar dengan besarnya.

"Ya,aku telah mempersiapkan ini semua dan itu hanya untuk menggulingkan kekuasaanmu dan mata ini,aku memang sangat membencinya,tetapi kebencianku kepada sistem desa ini jauh lebih besar daripada kebencianku kepada mata ini.Sistem desa yang membuatku muak dan terlalu lemah ini..."mata merah menyala dengan tomoe yang berputar lalu berevolusi menjadi pola mata yang menyatu satu sama lain,pola Mangekyou Sharingan.

Kunai khusus Minato melesat cepat kearah Danzo,pria tua itu dengan sigap menghindarinya lalu menahan tendangan Yondaime Hokage yang muncul tepat didepannya.Danzo mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya,Mangekyounya menatap tajam kearah Minato.Dia memunculkan dua buah Fuma Shuriken yang melesat cepat kearah Minato.

"FUTON SHINKUHA TAIGYAKU"melesatlah dua buah peluru angin yang besar untuk menambah daya serang dua buah fuma shuriken tersebut,shuriken itu melesat cepat kearah Minato,tetapi dengan santainya orang terpenting di Konoha itu melempar dua buah kunai khusus kearah dua buah fuma shuriken yang dilempar oleh Danzo.

Minato dengan cepat merangkai segel tangan lalu merafal jutsu yang akan dia keluarkan, "KUNAI ZOUKYOU HIRAISHIN (Memperkuat Kunai Hiraishin)"dua buah fuma shuriken itu menghilang dari pandangan Danzo,membuat petinggi Konoha itu membelak lalu dari arah samping kanan dan kirinya muncullah dua buah fuma shuriken yang beberapa saat lalu menghilang dari pandangannya.

'Jutsu itu adalah jutsu yang aku kembangkan melalu segel khusus uzumaki yaitu segel shiki dan Hiraishin Jigen yang terkait oleh ruang antar dimensi yang telah terbagi menjadi berbagai macam ruang yang saling terkait,sehingga aku dapat membagi antar ruang dengan kata lain aku dapat memindahkan berbagai macam objek diberbagai macam tempat yang aku mau selama masih dalam jangkauan mataku"seringai tercipta dibibir Minato.

Fuma Shuriken itu melesat dengan cepat membuat mata Danzo membelak tidak percaya dengan sigap dia menghindari serangan double fuma shuriken dari dua arah tersebut.Pria tua itu membelak ketika dia melihat empat kunai melesat dari berbagai arah lalu dalam sekejap kunai itu menghilang digantikan dengan berbagai serangan kunai beruntun dari berbagai arah yang dilakukan oleh Minato lalu diakhiri dengan serangan rasenggan berskala besar hingga membuat pria tua itu terpental beberapa meter dari ruangan Hokage.

Dentuman keras terdengar dari dalam kantor Hokage dan terlihatlah beberapa tembok kantor hokage telah hancur,karena suatu jutsu yang cukup kuat hingga membuat seseorang terpental beberapa meter dan membuat beberapa tembok yang ada dikantor hokage hancur.

Danzo mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya lalu melirik kearah Minato,seringai tercipta dibibir keringnya,karena dia telah melakukan pertarungan yang cukup menguras tenaga tuanya itu. "Kau cepat seperti biasanya Namikaze Minato"dia membesihkan baju dari kerikil yang berasal dari reruntukan tembok Kantor Hokage.

Danzo menunjuk telunjuknya kearah Minato lalu melirik kearah samping pria kuning itu, "Lawanmu bukanlah aku Minato,tetapi orang itu"Minato membelak,sekujur tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan.Tengkuknya merasakan hembusan nafas yang membuat seluruh anggota geraknya tidak bisa digerakan.

"Kita bertemu lagi Yodaime-dono"terdengarlah suara didekat telinganya,membuat matanya melirik kearah samping kanannya, "Kau...cih,aku bahkan masih mengingat suara orang yang melakukan pembebasan kyuubi dan menghancurkan desa ini enam belas tahun lalu"balas Minato dengan nada marah yang memuncak.

"Oh,sungguh kehormatan untukku Yondaime-dono masih mengingat diriku ini dan..."muncullah vortex yang menghisap tubuh Minato, "Bagaimana,jika kita bertarung ditempat lain"lanjutnya lalu menghisap tubuh pria bertopeng itu.

Danzo menatap datar hembusan angin yang menerpa rambutnya lalu memejamkan matanya beberapa saat kemudian membuka kembali mata coklat kehitamannya, "Ah,sekarang tinggal menunggu dia membebaskan Kyuubi dari kurungan segel itu".

At Place Kushina

Mata hijau toska itu menatap marah kebeberapa Anbu Ne yang dengan seenaknya saja membantai puluhan penduduk desa Konoha dengan keji dan kejam,dia tidak bisa membiarkan itu semua terus terjadi. "Kalian benar-benar membuatku muak,kuso!!"muncullah puluhan rantai chakra yang melambai-lambai lalu melesat cepat menjerat dan menembus puluhan Anbu Ne dengan ujung rantai yang runcing.

"Cuih,aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan kalian...Gommennesai"gumamnya kepada puluhan mayat penduduk,matanya melirik kearah empat patung kepala Hokage, "Minato,semoga kamu baik-baik saja dan dapat menyelesaikan ini semua".

At Place Satsuki

Tebasan pedang melintang lebar di beberapa tubuh Anbu Ne yang mencoba melawan keturunan terakhir Uchiha murni tersebut,mangekyounya bersinar terang menatap tajam kearah puluhan Anbu Ne yang mengepung dirinya.

"Apa kalian tahu..."pedangnya dia tancapkan ketanah,bibirnya mengucapkan beberapa kalimat, "Kalau aku tidak suka dengan sekelompok orang yang melawan satu orang dan itu membuatku muak"dia melesat dengan cepat lalu menarik pedang yang tertancap ditanah.

Gadis itu menyerang dan menebas beberapa Anbu Ne yang mencoba untuk membunuhnya,mangekyounya bergerak dengan cepat untuk mendeteksi pergerakan musuh yang menyerang dari berbagai arah.

'Aku akan mencoba kemampuan mata ini'pikirnya mangekyounya bersinar terang, "AMATERASU"pedangnya terbakar oleh api hitam yang membara,dia melesat lalu menyerang puluhan Anbu Ne dengan bilah pedang yang dilapisi oleh Amaterasu.

Puluhan Anbu Ne itu terbakar oleh api hitam,teriakan lirih terdengar ditelinga gadis itu,tetapi dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan teriakan yang memuakan. "Pedang ini memang kuat...arigato Naruto-kun"gumamnya.

FLASHBACK

Mata gadis itu memejam,rambut hitamnya terhempas oleh angin yang berhembus kencang, "Kau akan meninggalkanku lagi Naruto-kun,padahal kau baru datang kedesa ini dan kau akan pergi lagi..kau"kepalanya dia tundukan kebawah,dia sama sekali tidak dapat menahan air mata ini terlalu lama,padahal dia baru saja menikmati saat-saat dimana dia bisa berjumpa lagi oleh pria yang sangat dia kasihi itu.

Naruto memandang datar tubuh gadis tersebut,dia sama sekali tidak menyukai tangisan.Sejak kecil dia hanya pernah menangis saat dia masih bayi,tetapi saat dia berusia enam tahun hingga enam belas tahun dia sama sekali tidak pernah menangis,bahkan dia sudah lupa bagaimana caranya menangis dan bagaimana rasanya itu menangis.

"Apakah kau tahu? Aku benci dengan tangisan dan melihat orang menangis,itu sebenarnya membuatku muak"ucapnya.

Deg

Perasaannya saat ini,entah kenapa hati gadis itu sangat sakit dan begitu perih hingga menembus kehati, "Lalu bagaimana saat kita berada dimakam,apakah kau membenciku saat aku menangis?".

Naruto menyeringai lalu memunculkan sebilah pedang mengkilap dengan ukiran bunga sakura yang melintang dibilah pedangnya. "Aku tahu kau itu kuat dan aku tahu kau itu adalah gadis yang menutupi perasaannya sendiri dari orang lain,tetapi apakah kau tahu..aku bahkan tidak mengetahui perasaanmu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu dan sekarang"mata pemuda itu menutup lalu membuka kembali menampilkan iris hijau toska yang indah.

"A..apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti"ucap Satsuki gugup,ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan seperti ini,merasakan perasaan yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Kuharap aku bisa mengetahui perasaanmu itu suatu hari nanti,kau tahu..."Naruto menempelkan tangannya di dadanya lalu melirik kearah Satsuki, "Aku ingin dan kuharap hati ini juga mengetahuinya"pemuda itu berjalan pelan menghampiri gadis raven tersebut.

"Ka..kau mau apa?!"tanya Satsuki,tetapi pertanyaan tidak dijawab oleh Naruto,tangan kekar itu menarik pinggang gadis itu ketubuhnya lalu menempelkan keningnya kekening Satsuki.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat dan mata mereka saling bertatapan,membuat wajah gadis raven itu memerah dan membuat mulutnya membisu untuk beberapa saat. "Kau tahu...seorang Ninja yang hebat harus mengetahui isi hati dan perasaan dari musuhnya,tetapi ada juga yang mengatakan seorang Ninja yang hebat harus menutupi perasaan dan isi hati dari musuhnya..menurutmu mana yang benar?"tanya pemuda akage itu.

Satsuki memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, "Aku tidak tahu!".

Gadis itu merasakan eratan tangan yang memegang pinggangnya mulai merenggang lalu kening pemuda akage itu mulai menjauh dari keningnya,dia merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin lagi,dia ingin merasakan itu semua...lagi dan lagi,tetapi dia tidak dapat mengucapkan itu semua,karena mulutnya seperti dipaksa untuk membisu dan tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ambillah.."Naruto memegang salah satu tangan Satsuki lalu menaruh sebilah pedang ketangannya. "Kenapa kau memberikan pedang ini kepadaku?".

"Aku hanya ingin kau memilikinya,anggap saja itu hadiah dariku..pedang itu namanya Kusanagi No Tsurugi,pedang yang kudapatkan saat aku menyerang Otogakure.Pedang yang tidak akan patah dan tumpul,pedang yang dapat mensinkronisasikan chakra dan elemen ninjutsu dengan fleksibel,sehingga kau akan lebih mudah menyerang musuhmu dengan menggambungkan elemen ninjutsumu dengan pedang ini dan daya destructifnya akan jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya"ucap Naruto lalu membalikan tubuhnya,kemudian berjalan pelan menjauhi Satsuki yang memandangnya seakan berkata jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.

Naruto melirik sekilas kearah gadis itu lalu melambaikan tangannya, "Sayonara!"teriaknya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Aku akan menjaga hadiahmu ini...Naruto-kun"gumam Satsuki.

FLASHBACK END

Satsuki menghela nafas panjang lalu memandang langit malam yang bertaburan bintang-bintang, "Lalu apakah kau akan datang kesini..datang kedesa ini lagi dan menemuiku lagi,kuharap aku masih dapat memandang wajahmu lagi,walaupun itu hanya sesaat"gumam gadis itu,kemudian tersenyum kecut.

At Place Guren

Serpihan kristal bertaburan ditanah dan cairan merah perlahan menggenangi tanah tersebut,mata gadis itu menajam memandang datar puluhan Anbu Ne yang menarik sebilah pedang panjang dari punggung mereka masing-masing.

"Apa kaliah tidak tahu aku adalah seorang pasien yang masih dalam proses penyembuhan dan kalian masih ingin menyerang pasien ini..."gadis itu merangkai segel tangan lalu terbentuklan pedang kristal yang melintang panjang dipergelangan tangan gadis tersebut.

"Maka kalian akan mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan"melesatlah gadis itu kearah puluhan Anbu Ne yang siap untuk bertarung,gadis itu menahan pedang yang ingin menebas dirinya lalu dengan cepat dia menusukan pedang kristal ketubuh Anbu Ne tersebut.

Matanya mendapatkan pergerakan dari arah samping kanannya dengan tangkasnya dia menendang tubuh Anbu Ne itu lalu menebas lehernya dengan pedang kristal yang terkait kuat dipergelangan tangannya,dia merangkai segel tangan kembali mengeluarkan suatu jutsu elemen kristal yang kuat.

"SHOTON OMIWATARI NO JUTSU"dia menempelkan tangannya ketanah lalu terciptalah lautan kristal yang menumbuhkan ujung tombak yang menancap dipuluhan tubuh Anbu Ne.

Guren mengatur nafasnya,dia sepertinya memaksakan dirinya untuk bertarung dengan puluhan Anbu Ne tersebut dan itu terbukti dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini. "Hah,untung aku masih bisa untuk bertarung dan semoga ini cukup membantu"Guren tersenyum tipis, 'Untukmu Naruto-kun'lanjutnya di dalam hati.

At Place Tsunade

Tsunade meninju tanah dengan kuat,membuat keretakan panjang kearah sekumpulan Anbu Ne dan membuat mereka terjerembab kedalam tanah.Mata kuning kecoklatannya menatap tajam kearah puluhan Anbu Ne yang ingin menyerang dirinya.

Cucu dari Shodaime Hokage itu membuat rangkaian segel lalu menghentakannya ketanah, "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU"muncullah siput raksasa yang siap menyerang siapapun yang menyerang Tsunade.

Tsunade melompat tinggi lalu berdiri diatas kepala siput tersebut, "Katsuyu-hime,serang mereka dengan cairan beracun milikmu!"perintahnya,lalu siput tersebut menggembungkan mulutnya lalu menyemprotkan cairan asam yang menyerang puluhan Anbu Ne tersebut.

Seketika itu juga tubuh mereka meleleh dan hanya tersisa tulang belulang mereka saja sedangkan daging mereka telah menjadi cairan yang menggenangi tanah. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Ojou-sama?".

Tsunade memandang desa Konoha dengan pandangan menyedihkan dan menganggap bahwa ini adalah kehancuran desa terbesar yang pernah dialami desa ini setelah percobaan invasi yang dipimpin oleh Orochimaru. "Kehancuran desa Konoha,mungkin dan kuharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang akan segera berakhir...kuharap"jawabnya lalu mengalirlah setetes liquid bening yang keluar dari salah satu mata indahnya.

Di Tempat Ninja Konoha

Pertempuran sengit antara ninja Konoha dengan para Anbu Ne,mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan dikalahkan dengan mudah,walaupun taruhannya adalah nyawa mereka masing-masing.

Hinata menyerang salah satu Anbu Ne dan membuat Anbu itu mengalami kekalahan telak setelah dia memasuki daerah jangkauan serangannya,mata Byakugannya menatap tajam kearah sekumpulan pasukan Anbu Ne yang siap untuk menyerang mereka.

"Menunduklah Hinata!!"teriak Chouji dengan cepat dia menyerang sekumpulan Anbu Ne itu dengan kedua tangan yang telah dia perbesar oleh jutsu rahasia dari klannya itu.

Muncullah beberapa bayangan yangan mengikat beberapa Anbu Ne yang berada disekitar Lee, "Semuanya telah sesuai rencana dan Lee,serang mereka!"teriak Shikamaru dengan semangatnya Lee menyerang para Anbu Ne dengan taijutsu yang diajarkan oleh senseinya itu.

Deg

'Chakra apa ini...chakra ini,tidak mungkin...ini chakra yang sangat besar'Neji menatap tajam kelangit,Byakugannya dia aktifkan lalu memeriksa suatu objek yang melesat cepat kelangit.

"Ini adalah suatu chakra merah yang besar..."gumamnya,dia melihat chakra itu melesat dengan cepat kedesa Konoha, "Dan itu akan segera kesini..bahaya!!"teriak Neji membuat pandangan para Rookie teralihkan ke Hyuga jenius itu.

"Ada apa Neji?"tanya Rock Lee.

"Semuanya cepat pergi sejauh mung..."perkataan Ninja muda itu terputus,karena suatu ledakan dahsyat yang menghancurkan sebagian desa Konoha,sebuah lonjakan chakra merah melauti desa membuat suatu teror bagi mereka yang merasakannya.

Ini adalah mimpi buruk ketiga bagi desa itu,mimpi buruk yang menakuti desa itu setelah sekian lama mimpi buruk itu menghilang dan sekarang mimpi buruk itu muncul kembali meneror desa itu dengan chakra kelamnya.Monster berekor sembilan sang biju terkuat dengan ekor terbanyak,Kyuubi no Youko.

Some Time Ago End

 **"Gooooarrrggggghhh"** hempasan ekornya mampu meratakan puluhan bangunan yang berada didekatnya,raungannya terdengar hingga beberapa ratus meter dari tempatnya berpijak.

Terdapat beberapa gerakan yang terulang dari balik reruntuhan bangunan,terdengarlah suara yang meminta pertolongan,tetapi suara itu seakan tidak terdengar oleh orang sekitar yang sibuk berlari untuk menghindari ancaman Kyuubi.

"Tolong!!"teriaknya dengan keras dan sekali lagi,teriakannya tidak kembali digubris oleh orang sekitar.Tetapi ada salah satu Ninja yang terhenti,ketika dia mendengar suara pertolongan yang tampaknya suara itu dari seorang gadis yang dia kenali.

Ninja itu mencari dan terus mencari dari reruntuhan yang menutupi tubuh gadis itu dari luar dan akhirnya dia menemukannya,menemukan seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat dengan sifat pemalunya yang menurutnya sifat itu sangat menarik perhatiannya.

"Ternyata benar kau Ino..Yamanaka Ino"pemuda itu menggendong gadis itu lalu membawanya ketempat yang aman.

Ino mengerjap matanya beberapa kali,dia sangat bingung kenapa salah satu anggota Anbu Ne membantu dirinya. "Kenapa...kenapa kau membantuku? Padahal kau itu adalah salah satu anggota Anbu Ne"tanya Ino.

"Sebenarnya aku bukanlah anggota asli dari Anbu tersebut...bisa dibilang aku adalah Anbu Khusus yang memiliki tugas mata-mata dari Yondaime dan Danzo dengan kata lain aku adalah mata-mata ganda dan kau tahu..."mata hitamnya menerawang keatas langit, "Terkadang aku befikir sebenarnya aku berada dipihak siapa,apakah aku dipihak Danzo-sama atau Yondaime-dono...terkadang aku befikir,apakah aku ini seorang pengkhianat yang mengkhianati dua orang terpenting di Konoha atau aku adalah seorang dengan jalur yang bersimpangan dengan yang lain"matanya dia alihkan kebawah menatap wajah gadis manis itu dengan seksama.

"Kau bukanlah seorang yang seperti itu,jika kau berada dijalur yang bersimpangan..."mata hijau kebiruannya dia alihkan kesamping, "Maka aku akan meluruskan jalur itu untukmu..Sai"lanjutnya dengan wajah yang merah merona.

Sai tertawa kecil lalu mempercepat larinya, "Kalau begitu..aku tunggu jalur yang akan kau buatkan untukku..Arigato Ino-san".

At Place Fukasaku

Mata kataknya menatap datar kearah Kyuubi,dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Minato akan dikalahkan secepat ini.'Ini benar-benar gawat,sungguh bencana yang menakutkan jika ini tidak diselesaikan:batin katak tersebut.

Dari arah samping melesatlah bola api raksasa yang mengarah ke salah satu tetua katak tersebut dengan sigap dia menghindari serangan tersebut,mata kataknya menatap tajam kearah musuhnya tersebut lalu merangkai segel tangan.

"SUITON TEPPOUDAMA"melesatlah peluru air kearah Anbu Ne itu,membuatnya tewas seketika.

"Huh,desa yang kelam..benar-benar kudeta besar-besaran.Aku harus melakukan kuchiyose itu untuk memanggil Menma dan bala bantuan dari gunung Myouboku,jika tidak maka tidak ada harapan lagi bagi desa ini,tetapi sebelum itu aku harus mengumpul chakra alam terlebih dahulu,karena mengingat kondisiku yang belum sepenuhnya pulih"gumamnya.

At Place Naruto

Mata hijau toskanya memandang datar desa Konoha yang berubah menjadi desa yang penuh akan kehancuran dimana-mana,setengah dari bagian desa hancur tak tersisa.Matanya menatap tajam kearah monster berekor sembilan yang meraung-raung dan menghancurkan puluhan bangunan hanya dengan tebasan ekornya saja.

"Kyuubi,bagaimana bisa hewan itu bisa lepas?"gumam Naruto yang berdiri datas pucuk pohon yang berada dipinggiran gerbang bagian luar desa konoha.Dibelakangnya terdapat anggota kelompoknya yang sedang menunggu perintah dari sang ketua kelompok.

"Itu bukanlah hewan Naruto-kun,tetapi itu adalah biju.Biju berekor sembilan yang katanya adalah salah satu biju terakhir dan terkuat dengan ekor terbanyak dari biju yang lain"sanggah Sara,dia sepertinya memiliki kepekaan suara yang hebat,karena dia bisa mendengar gumaman Naruto yang sekecil itu.

Naruto melirik kearah Sara lalu beralih kearah desa Konoha, "Aku akan melakukan penyegelan biju,bantu aku untuk menahannya selagi aku melakukan persiapan penyegelan"perintahnya membuat seluruh anggota yang mendengar perintah itu terkejut,karena untuk pertama kalinya bagi mereka melakukan sesuatu yang seberbahaya ini.

"Taichou! Apakah kau tidak berfikir ini sesuatu yang berbahaya,mengingat kita belum memiliki pengalaman untuk melakukan pengalihan terhadap hewan berekor banyak itu!?"tanya Juugo.

Naruto memunculkan pedang hitamnya yang mengkilap, "Tidak justru ini yang kuharapkan,bertarunglah selagi kalian masih memiliki sesuatu untuk dipertaruhkan,entah itu kekuatan,kemampuan,keahlian,tenaga,pikiran,atau yang lainnya..."pemuda itu melirik tajam dengan mata merah menyala bertomoe tiganya kearah Juugo, "Dan untuk itu aku mempercayai kalian,karena kalian mempunyai semua itu untuk dipertaruhkan dalam pertarungan ini".

Sharingannya berputar cepat lalu berevolusi menjadi mangekyou sharingan abadi yang bercahaya merah terang, "Kita akan langsung menuju tempat hewan itu,jadi persiapkan diri kalian untuk menghadapi apa itu perasaan kematian yang sebenarnya"dari arah belakang anggota kelompok Naruto muncullah bunshin bayangan hitam pemuda itu yang menempelkan tangannya kebahu mereka.

"ITEN SURU"mereka semua menghilang dalam sekejap tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun lalu mereka muncul tepat didepan makhluk berekor sembilan yang meraung-raung dengan sembilan ekor yang melambai-lambai.

Mangekyou pemuda itu menatap datar,karena dia merasakan sesuatu.Campuran chakra tipis menyelimuti tubuh Kyuubi dan dia merasakannya,merasakan chakra manipulatif yang mempengaruhi pikiran,jiwa,dan raga mahkluk berekor tersebut.Suatu genjutsu yang sangat kuat,karena genjutsu itu mampu mengendalikan makhluk berekor itu dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

'Dia dikendalikan oleh genjutsu yang sangat kuat,genjutsu yang jauh lebih kuat dari genjutsu legenda Izanami...ini tingkatan genjutsu dalam suatu taraf kekuatan berbeda,genjutsu yang mengerikan'pikir Naruto dia merangkai segel sebelah tangan dengan cepat.

"FUUIN GESSHIRUI NO KANSEI"muncullah lingkaran aksara fuuin yang terbentang luas mengelilingi kyuubi lalu perlahan lingkarang aksara fuuin itu menyelimuti tubuh Kyuubi hingga seluruh pergerakan anggota tubuh monster itu terhenti.

Mata seluruh anggotanya membelak,mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu dapat menghentikan pergerakan monster berekor secepat ini dengan keahlian fuuinjutsu yang dia kuasai,sungguh keahlian fuuin yang memiliki tingkatan yang setara dengan master bahkan menurut mereka pemuda itu sudah mencapai tingkatan master fuuinjutsu.

"Taichou memang hebat"puji Juugo dan itu diberi anggukan oleh mereka.

Naruto melirik kearah empat bayangannya, "Persiapkan kekai tingkat tinggi,karena ini..."perkataan pemuda itu terhenti oleh lonjakan chakra yang kuat membuat mereka terhempas beberapa ratus meter.

Dentuman keras berbunyi membuat ratusan penduduk Konoha menatap tajam kearah Kyuubi dan mereka melihat sesuatu yang membuat mereka terkejut.

"Apa itu!!?"teriak salah satu penduduk Konoha.

Dari arah depan bagian utara desa Konoha beberapa puluh Ninja Konoha membelak,karena mereka baru melihat kekuatan dari sang pengguna Mangekyou tahap terakhir, "Apakah itu kemampuan dari salah satu anak Yondaime-dono?"tanya salah satu Ninja Konoha.

Kakashi menatap datar kearah Naruto,dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia dapat menghentikan amukan kyuubi dengan keahliannya dalam mencipatan suatu fuuin, "Ya dan ini belum seberapa dengan segudang kemampuan yang dia miliki".

"Tetapi sepertinya hanya sampai segini saja dia dapat menghentikan pergerakan Kyuubi"ucap Asuma,dia melihat monster berekor itu melonjakan chakra yang sangat besar hingga mampu membuat awan terbelah hingga menembus gemerlap malam.

Kakashi menghela nafas,'Sekuat apapun kemampuanmu pasti kau memiliki batasan pada tahap tertentu yang tidak mungkin kau lewati,mungkin itu berlaku untukmu Namikaze Uchiha Naruto'pikirnya melihat Naruto dan anggotanya terhempas beberapa ratus meter.

At Place Madara

Pria bertopeng itu memandang datar kearah Naruto,dia cukup terkejut,karena pemuda itu mampu membuat monster sekaliber Kyuubi dapat dia hentikan pergerakannya walaupun itu hanya beberapa menit saja,tetapi itu membuatnya semakin tertarik untuk mengetahui seberapa jauh taraf kemampuan pemuda itu dan dia akan mengujinya dengan menggunakan hewan peliharaannya itu.

Pria itu melayang diudara lalu berpijak ke kepala patung Shodaime Hokage, "Tunjukan kemampuanmu padaku Naruto-kun,aku ingin melihat seberapa jauh kemampuanmu itu hingga membuat darahku berdesir ingin segera bertarung denganmu".

At Place Naruto

Mangekyounya melirik kearah Hotaru lalu beralih kearah anggota kelompoknya yang lain, "Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"tanya pemuda itu yang segera berdiri menatap Kyuubi dengan tajam.

Aksara fuuin menyelimuti sebagian tubuhnya,"FUUIN SHIZEN ZUGAIKOTSU"mata Hotaru bercahaya terang,sepertinya dia menangkap suatu chakra destructif yang besar didepannya.

"Ini,campuran dari sekumpulan chakra terbentuk dan memadat hingga menjadi bola hitam yang mengerikan"ucap Hotaru lalu menunjuk kearah depan mereka,sehingga membuat mereka melihat kedepan dan melihat suatu bola hitam raksasa yang melesat cepat kearah mereka.

"Itu Bijudama.."Naruto merangkai segel sebelah tangan,dia tidak akan mati seperti ini sebelum semua rencana dan misinya terselesaikan."Mundurlah ini pertarungan yang benar-benar berbahaya,aku salah dalam hal rencana"Naruto menghentakan tangannya ketanah lalu muncullah lima gerbang Iblis.

"KUCHIYOSE GOJU RASHOMON"terciptalah lima gerbang yang menghalau serangan Kyuubi yang mengarah kemereka.

Bola penghancur itu melesat cepat kearah hutan bagian barat desa Konoha,terciptalah ledakan yang menghancurkan sebagian kecil hutan bagian barat desa Konoha tersebut,membuat para penduduk dan Ninja desa Konoha membelak,karena ada seseorang yang mampu selamat dari serangan Kyuubi yang katanya mampu menghancurkan sebuah desa dalam sekali serangan.

"Di..dia mampu selamat dari serangan Kyuubi,apakah dia itu Renkarnasi dari dua Dewa Shinobi?"tanya salah satu Ninja Konoha yang melihat Naruto selamat dari serangan Kyuubi.

Guy mendesah, "Tidak ada yang namanya Renkarnasi dan jika ada maka dia..."mata hitamnya menatap tajam kearah Naruto, "Pasti sangat kuat,itu mungkin bisa terjadi tapi bisa saja itu tidak terjadi,tapi seperti kata Hashirama-dono Hal yang mustahil bagi seseorang,tetapi tidak mustahil bagi seorang Ninja"lanjutnya.

Kakashi menutupi sebelah matanya dengan masker, "Aku memang percaya dengan renkarnasi,tetapi aku sangat menakuti hal itu,jika dia adalah renkarnsi dari dua legenda Dewa Shinobi maka Namikaze Uchiha Naruto pastilah sangat kuat,tetapi bagaimanapun ada batas dan dinding yang tidak mampu dia jangkau walaupun dia memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa"tambahnya.

Asuma menatap datar desa Konoha yang sudah menjadi puing-puing bangunan, "Masih ada waktu untuk melampaui batas dan dinding itu Kakashi,dia masih daun muda dan belum layu pasti dia memiliki banyak waktu untuk melampaui itu semua dan menjadi Kebanggaan Desa Daun Tersembunyi"ucap pria itu lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Yah,itu yang kupikirkan dan itu yang kutakutkan..."gumamnya,sebelah matanya menatap tajam kearah Naruto,'Tentang ramalan dia yang memiliki kekuatan mata yang melampaui batas ketentuan manusia,aku memikirkan tentang ramalan itu...apakah kau yang dimaksud tentang anak yang memiliki kekuatan mata itu Naruto dan anak yang memiliki kekuatan tubuh adalah Menma..dan itu membuatku berfikir,apakah kalian mampu mengemban tugas seberat itu semua sesuai dengan garis ramalan yang telah ditentukan...semoga saja kalian dapat menyelesaikan tugas dari ralaman itu'pikirnya.

At Place Satsuki

Mata merahnya menatap tajam pertarungan Naruto melawan Kyuubi,dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu bisa melakukan hal yang senekat ini,sedangkan Ninja senior yang diatasnya saja tidak akan mau melakukan hal yang menurut mereka bisa mengorbankan nyawa mereka sia-sia.

"Cih Naruto-kun jangan melakukan hal bodoh yang sama seperti Menma no Baka"gumamnya,mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu.

At Place Guren

Mata gadis itu terpaku pada suatu objek yang menurutnya spesial, "Akh,sial kaki ini sama sekali tidak mau digerakan.Naruto-kun,jangan melakukan sesuatu yang senekat ini"gumamnya.

"Jika saja aku tidak dalam kondisi yang buruk,aku pasti akan berada disampingmu saat ini"ucapnya dengan nada yang lemah.

At Place Kushina

Mata wanita itu membelak,karena dia melihat salah satu putranya bertarung melawan monster berekor sembilan dengan gagahnya,sejenak dia bangga dengan kemampuannya itu,tetapi disisi lain dia sangat mengkhawatirkan putranya itu.

"Naruto..jangan mati..dan menanglah demi desa ini".

At Place Naruto

Iris mata merahnya menatap tajam kesosok monster yang ditakuti diseluruh penjuru desa shinobi itu,tangannya menggenggam pedang Shikyou dengan erat.Dia mengatur nafasnya dengan perlahan,sepertinya dia mengalami suatu pergoncangan mental yang cukup hebat,tetapi dia berhasil mengatasinya dengan sempurna.

Naruto melirik kearah Saara, "Bisakah kau menahan Kyuubi dengan Kekai Genkaimu itu?"tanya pemuda itu dengan nada datar.

Saara terkejut,karena dia berfikir apakah dia mampu melakukannya hanya dengan bantuan kekai genkai dari klannya saja, "Apakah kau berfikir aku mampu melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan?".

Naruto melirik kearah Saara, "Mungkin...karena kemungkinan ini akan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kuharapkan"genggaman tangan pemuda itu mengerat menggenggam pedang Shikyounya.

"Jangan khawatir,aku akan menolongmu jika kau dalam situasi yang tidak memungkinkan..percayalah kepadaku"Mangekyounya bercahaya merah terang,tubuhnya diselimuti oleh humanoid berwarna hitam yang menggenggam tombak yang melengkung panjang.

"Sugoi...Namikaze-kun,kau memang hebat"ucap Hotaru kagum akan kekuatan Naruto.

"Sekarang Saara!!"teriak pemuda itu lalu muncullah puluhan rantai chakra yang mengurung Kyuubi dari berbagai arah sehingga membuat kumpulan chakra itu tidak bisa menggerakan seluruh bagian anggota geraknya.

Saara menggigit lidahnya selama beberapa saat,karena menahan pergerakan makhluk berekor banyak itu ternyata sangat sesulit ini,'Tahan Saara,kau harus kuat...jangan kalah dengan seekor rubuah besar itu'pikirnya mensuport dirinya sendiri.

Naruto menyeringai,karena dia memikirkan sebuah rencana yang bagus untuk ekor sembilan itu,'Bagaimana jika aku menunjukan kekuatan baruku,mungkin ini situasi dimana aku harus menunjukannya'batinnya bergejolak merasakan sesuatu yang membuat andrenalin berteriak keras dan membuat darahnya bergejolak ingin merasakan pertarungan yang hebat.

 **"Gooaarrggghhh"** Kyuubi meraung dengan kerasnya sehingga memunculkan gelombang chakra yang kuat,gelombang itu mampu menghempaskan apa saja yang berada didekatnya membuat pemuda akage itu harus merangkai segel sebelah tangan untuk melindungi anggota kelompoknya.

Puluhan rantai chakra hancur dalam sekali hentakan keempat kakinya membuat Saara terjatuh,tetapi untunglah tubuh gadis itu berhasil ditangkap oleh tangan hitam raksasa dari humanoid yang melindungi tubuh Naruto, "Mari tunjukan kekuatanmu Kyuubi dan bertarung denganku!!"teriaknya.

"HYOUTON HYOUZANHEKI NO JUTSU"terciptalah gunung es yang mampu menahan gelombang chakra yang dikeluarkan oleh biju berekor sembilan itu.

"Ne Naruto-kun,sebenarnya kemampuanmu itu sehebat apa sih hingga kau dapat menciptakan gunung es sedemikian besarnya untuk menahan serangan Kyuubi yang sangat kuat itu?"gumam Suigetsu menatap kagum gunung es yang diciptakan pemimpin kelompoknya itu.

Naruto melirik kearah Saara,dia menurunkan gadis itu dari tangan humanoid itu, "Berlindunglah kalian semua!! Karena ini akan menjadi pertarunganku sendiri!"perintah pemuda itu lalu muncullah keempat bayangan khusus pemuda itu,kemudian mereka menghilang dalam sekejap dan muncul di keempat titik yang sudah ditentukan oleh Naruto yang asli.

"Kau akan melakukan apa dengan keempat bunshinmu itu?"tanya Hotaru.

Pemuda itu menatap tajam kearah gadis Tsuchigumo itu, "Kekai,sekarang pergilah.Selagi kalian masih ada waktu untuk melakukan itu"ucapnya lalu diberi anggukan oleh Hotaru dan lainnya.

"Sesuai perintahmu Naruto-kun"Suigetsu menghilang dengan shunsinnya,begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

Naruto menyeringai lalu mengarahkan ujung pedangnya kearah Kyuubi, "Pertama aku akan membebaskanmu dari genjutsu itu dan kedua,aku akan mengalahkanmu"pemuda itu menancapkan pedangnya ketanah.

"Sekarang lakukan...sesuai dengan apa yang kuperintahkan"gumamnya,Naruto mampu berkomunikasi melalui pikiran secara langsung dari para bunshin khususnya itu,sehingga dia mampu membuat suatu team yang solid yang terdiri dari para bunshinnya saja.

"KEKAI YON KAGO CHUU (Empat Kurungan Surga)"terciptalah barier berwarna putih yang menjulang tinggi hingga keawan.

At Place Juugo

Mata pemuda itu membelak,dia sama sekali tidak menyangka pemimpinnya itu mampu menciptakan barier yang sangat kuat hingga barier itu mampu menembus awan.

"Inikah yang dimaksud kekai terkuat Taichou,ini memang sangat kuat"gumamnya.

At Place Kakashi

Matanya menyipit,dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan melihat suatu kekai yang merivali kekai terkuat yang dimiliki oleh ninja sekelas kage.

"Yah ini bahkan menyamai kekai keempat kage".

At Place Satsuki

Mangekyounya menatap tajam suatu kekai yang menurutnya memiliki warna chakra yang unik,menurutnya kekai ini hampir tidak memiliki titik kelemahan dan penggunaan chakra yang sangat efisien.

"Ini kekai yang menarik,aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat ujung dari kekai ini dengan Mangekyou abadiku"gumamnya.

At Place Hotaru

Matanya bercahaya merah terang,dia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat kuat dari kekai itu.Kekai itu mememiliki seratus lapis chakra yang memiliki bentuk dan ukuran yang berbeda dan disatukan menjadi satu kesatuan,tetapi dia masih dapat melihat dan merasakan dari setiap chakra yang terdapat pada kekai itu.

"Kekai ini mengutamakan fuinjutsu yang terdapat didalam kekai tersebut,bahkan kekai ini dilapisi suatu genjutsu jika kita menembus kekai ini secara paksa dan lagi aku merasakan pergolakan chakra yang mengembu-gembu setiap ada suatu chakra atau energi yang menyerang kekai ini,bisa diartikan kekai ini dapat membalikan suatu jutsu yang menyerang kekai ini.Benar-benar kekai yang hebat"ucapnya menjelaskan dengan detail kekai yang diciptakan Naruto.

"Sugoi,kau memang hebat dalam mengidentifikasi suatu jutsu Hotaru-chan"ucap Saara membuat gadis Tsuchigumo itu tersipu malu.

Di Patung Hokage

Pria bertopeng itu menyeringai kecil,karena dia sedikit menyukai alur pertarungan ini dan dia ingin melihat siapa yang akan menang dan akan kalah dari pertarung seorang manusia melawan seekor biju terkuat.

"Ne,tunjukan seluruh kemampuanmu Naruto-kun".

At Place Naruto

Naruto menambah wujud sempurna humanoidnya sehingga humanoid itu mampu menyamai tinggi dan besar biju berekor sembilan itu.Dikedua tangan humanoid itu menggenggam tombak yang bilahnya melengkung.Mangekyounya menatap tajam kearah Kyuubi yang meraung hebat,sehingga menciptakan hempasan angin yang kuat,tetapi dengan cepat humanoid itu menebas hempasan angin itu dengan tangkas dan kuat.

"ENBAN NO MAKKURA"muncullah cakram hitam yang berlapis api amaterasu yang melesat cepat kearah Kyuubi,tetapi dengan tangkasnya biju terkuat itu menghempaskan ekornya sehingga hempasan ekor itu memunculkan puluhan bola api raksasa yang menangkis cakram hitam berlapis api Amaterasu itu.

Puluhan bola api itu ditebas dengan cepat oleh tombak humanoid raksasa itu,mata mangekyounya bergerak cepat menghindari setiap puluhan bola api yang mengarah kepadanya dan menebas beberapa puluhan bola api itu dengan cepat dan tangkas.

'Tidak bisa kupercaya,jadi ini kekuatan dari seekor biju'pikir Naruto,dia sekarang tahu kemampuan dari seekor biju terkuat.

"Baiklah aku akan sedikit serius kali ini"ucap Naruto,dia menebas tombak humanoid raksasa kearah Kyuubi,tetapi dengan tangkas tombak itu dia tahan dengan lima ekor yang dimiliki Kyuubi.

Keempat ekornya dia tebas dengan kuat ketubuh humanoid raksasa,sehingga membuat humanoid raksasa itu terjatuh.Terdengarlah dentuman yang kuat dari dalam kekai,dia mendecih kesal,karena pada saat ini situasinya sangat tidak menguntungkan untuknya.

Moncong Kyuubi dia arahkan ke Susano'o Naruto,moncongnya terbuka lebar menciptakan suatu bola chakra hitam yang besar dan memiliki daya destructif yang kuat.

"Itu Bijudama heh,menarik.."gumamnya,dia mengarahkan tangannya kebawah lalu dari langit terciptalah bola es raksasa yang melesat cepat bagai meteor raksasa kearah Kyuubi.

Mangekyou Naruto mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak, "ITEN SURU"Susano'o menghilang dalam sekejap lalu muncul disamping Kyuubi.

Bola es itu menghantam Kyuubi dengan kuat membuat biju berekor meraung keras,karena menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya.Biju berekor itu sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya,karena dia ditahan oleh bola batu es raksasa yang berada diatas tubuhnya.

Humanoid raksasa itu berjalan menghampiri Kyuubi, "Saatnya membebaskanmu..Kyuubi"mata merahnya menyala mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir deras dari salah satu matanya.

Sinkronisasi genjutsu berhasil dia patahkan dan membuat biju berekor itu tidak lagi dimanipulatif oleh suatu genjutsu yang kuat, "KAI"hantaran chakra terputus membuat sipengguna genjutsu tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi pada korban genjutsu yang sedang dimanipulatifnya.

Di Patung Hokage

"Huh,dia dapat mematahkan genjutsu terkuatku rupanya,dia memang menarik"matanya menajam kearah kekai putih yang menjulang kelangit malam.

Terdengarlah langkah kaki ditelinga pria bertopeng itu,matanya melirik kearah belakangnya dan melihat seseorang yang dia kenal sedang menghampiri dirinya.

"Shimura Danzo...rupanya kau tidak suka menunggu ya? Sehingga kau datang menghampiriku yang sedang menikamati pertarungan yang menarik"ucapnya.

Pria tua itu menyeringai kecik,"Aku hanya bosan dan ingin melihat lawanku yang sedang bertarung dengan hewan berekor itu..."sebelah matanya bercahaya merah terang dengan pola aneh yang menyelimutinya.

"Bukankah tidak seru,jika kau hanya menikmati suatu pertarungan sendirian?"lanjutnya.

"Yah mungkin kau benar"balasnya singkat.

At Place Naruto

Trak

Batu es yang mengurung Kyuubi hancur,karena tubuh biju itu menghantarkan chakra panas yang membuat es yang mengurung dirinya hancur menjadi serpihan es yang meleleh ditanah,membuat pemuda akage itu menggeram kesal.

Kedua tombak hitamnya dia tebas kearah Kyuubi,tetapi dengan cepat salah satu tombak yang digenggam Susano'o Naruto terlempar kelangit,karena sudah ditebas terlebih dahulu oleh ekor biju yang tajam itu.

Moncongnya mengeluarkan biju dama kecil yang menghancurkan pergelangan tangan Susano'o Naruto.Kyuubi meraung merasakan kepuasan,dia menembakan Bijudama raksasa yang melesat cepat kearah Humanoid raksasa itu.

Naruto mendecih kesal,dia merangkai segel sebelah tangan dengan cepat. "HYOUTON AWESAKAGAMI NO JUTSU"terciptalah Bijudama es versi Naruto,kedua Jutsu itu saling berbenturan satu sama lain menciptakan suatu tekanan angin yang kuat hingga mampu menghempaskan apa saja yang berada disekitarnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan chakra jingga gelap kemerah-merahan yang berada disekitar tubuhnya,itu adalah chakra Kyuubi Ying.Dia menambah pasokan chakranya untuk menghadapi kyuubi yang asli yang jelas kekuatan dan kemampuannya melebihi musuh-musuh yang pernah dia lawan sebelumnya.

Pergelangan tangan Susano'o kembali seperti semula,dia mengembalikan kembali pergelangan humanoid yang hancur itu dengan cepat.Mangekyou abadinya menatap tajam kearah Kyuubi,dia ingin sekali dengan cepat mengalahkan monter berekor sembilan itu.

Tombak yang digenggam Susano'onya kini dilapisi api hitam yang membara,dia menebas itu dengan cepat,tetapi sekali lagi tebasan tombak itu dapat ditahan oleh lima ekor Kyuubi.Seringai tercipta dibibir Naruto,lima ekor yang dimiliki biju terkuat itu terbakar dengan cepat,membuat Kyuubi meraung-raung menahan sakit akibat api hitam yang menjalar cepat keseluruh tubuhnya.

'Aku haru..'batin Naruto terhenti ketika dia melihat moncong Kyuubi mengeluarkan leser api yang membakar apa saja yang dilaluinya,leser api itu melesat cepat kearah Sunano'o pemuda akage itu.

Naruto mendecih tidak suka,dia merangkai segel dengan cepat. "KUCHIYOSE GOJU RASHOMON"terciptalah lima gerbang yang menahan serangan Kyuubi,membuat geraman kesal dari biju dengan ekor terbanyak itu.

Kyuubi menggeram kesal,karena serangannya dapat dipatahkan dengan mudah oleh pemuda itu.Dia masih merasakan panas api hitam yang merasuki tubuhnya,dia benar-benar merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan rasa sakit.

Mangekyou abadinya mengeluarkan darah lagi,dia sepertinya ingin mengeluarkan salah satu jutsu yang dimiliki oleh Mangekyou abadi ini. "SHI NO RENSA (Rantai Kematian)" terciptalah rantai hitam yang diselimuti oleh api amaterasu yang melilit tubuh Kyuubi dengan erat dan kuat membuat monster berekor itu meraung-raung dengan keras,karena merasakan rasa sakit dua kali lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya.

Susano'onya dia hilangkan,menatap datar tubuh tidak berdaya dari seekor biju yang baru pertama kali ini dia hadapi.Dia merasa mendapatkan pengalaman baru yang sangat hebat dengan bayaran yang tentunya sangat mahal,dia benar-beanar kehabisan banyak sekali chakra untuk menghentikan biju ini.

"Aku akui kau ini benar-benar sangat kuat,bahkan aku harus mengeluarkan sebagian besar kemampuanku untuk menghadapimu"Naruto merangkai segel sebelah tangan dengan cepat.

Mangekyounya bercahaya terang, "Aku akan menjadi wadahmu Kyuubi,sejujurnya aku tidak membutuhkan kekuatanmu,tetapi sepertinya tidak ada yang mau untuk menjadi wadah dari seekor biju yang ganas dan dapat menghancurkan desa besar dalam satu malam"pemuda itu menghentikan rangkaian segelnya.

"HAKKE NO FUUIN SHIKI"Aksara fuuin menyelimuti tempat tersebut lalu perlahan menyelimuti perut Naruto.

Kyuubi perlahan terhisap kedalam tubuh pemuda akage itu lalu dengan cepat dia menyegel segel yang mengurung monster itu sehingga ia tidak dapat keluar dengan mudah, "GOGYOU FUUIN"perlahan segel yang terdapat diperut Naruto mulai menghilang.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya,sepertinya dia benar-benar kehabisan tenaga dan chakra,rangkaian segel tengkorak menyelimuti sebagian tubuh pemuda itu untuk menyembuhkan luka dalam maupun luar dan menambah pasokan chakra secara bertahap.Chakra inti Ying Kyuubi menyelimuti tubuh Naruto untuk mempercepat regrenerasi dan menambah pasokan chakra yang terkuras habis.

Pemuda akage itu berjalan dengan pelan lalu matanya membulat,ketika dia melihat vortex yang mengeluarkan dua orang yang sangat dia kenal dan sangat dia benci,jika saja dia tidak mengalami kondisi yang tidak menguntungkan untuknya bertarung mungkin dia akan menebas leher mereka dengan cepat,meskipun itu juga tidak mungkin untuknya.

"Shimura Danzo dan pelaku dari insiden Kyuubi enam belas tahun yang lalu,ini sungguh menarik.Dua orang yang memiliki jalan kegelapan menggambungkan kekuatannya untuk menghadapi seorang anak muda yang baru beranjak dewasa"dia mengarahkan ujung pedangnya kearah mereka dengan seringai khas yang dimiliki olehnya.

Pria bertopeng itu tertawa kecil, "Namikaze Uchiha Naruto,kau jelas bukan dari jinchuriki Ying Kyuubi dan jelas kau tidak pernah dilatih oleh Jiraiya,kemudian..."mata sharingannya bergerak cepat lalu berevolusi menjadi mangekyou sharingan tahap terakhir.

"Kau bahkan tidak memiliki orangtua kandung di dunia ini,jadi siapa kau sebenarnya?"tanya pria itu lalu menarik senjata khas uchiha yang terdapat didalam vortex yang diciptakannya.

Naruto menyeringai tipis, "Aku..huh,aku adalah aku...jika kau bertanya siapa diriku,maka aku akan menjawab bahwa aku adalah seorang Ninja dari desa Konoha!"jawabnya dengan lantang membuat Danzo yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, itu juga jawaban yang menarik dan lawanmu bukanlah aku,tetapi dia.."ucapnya menunjuk kearah pria tua yang sebelah matanya adalah Mangekyou Sharingan. "Dan kita tidak akan bertarung disini,tetapi..ditempat lain"terciptalah vortex yang menghisap mereka semua dan kekai pelindung yang melindungi pertarungan Naruto dengan Kyuubi hancur seketika,empat bunshin pemuda akage itu juga menghilang dalam sekejap.

Membuat mereka yang berada diluar Kekai terkejut dan menerka kemana Kyuubi dan Naruto menghilang selagi mereka tidak bisa melihat situasi yang berada didalam kekai.

"Kau pergi kemana Naruto-kun?"gumam Satsuki.

Terciptalah kepulan asap tebal yang memunculkan Menma yang berada dalam mode sannin dan Kyuubi,dibelakangnya terdapat para petinggi gama yang siap untuk bertarung melawan musuh Konoha.

"Ini..dimana ini?"tanya Menma yang melihat sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat olehnya hanyalah sebuah tanah lapang yang sepertinya bekas dari pertarungan yang kuat dan hebat.

Dari arah belakang muncullah katak tua yang berpijak dibahu kanan Menma, "Ini di Konoha Menma"jawab Fukasaku sambil menunjuk kearah empat patung Hokage yang masih berdiri kokoh dipuncak tebing Konoha.

Mata Menma membelak, "Tidak mungkin...ini pasti tidak mungkin"sanggahnya,tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat."Lalu dimana yang lainnya?"tanya pemuda itu.

"Sebagian besar penduduk telah tewas termasuk para Ninja Konoha dan tempat yang kau pijaki sekarang ini adalah tempat dimana adikmu bertarung melawan Kyuubi seorang diri"jawab Fukasaku.

"Anata..kita kedatangan tamu"ucap Shima,muncullah kepulan asap tebal yang memunculkan keenam Nagato yang memandang tajam kearah Menma.

At Place Kushina

Mata Kushina membelak,dia melihat putra sulungnya muncul dan berhadapan langsung dengan keenam pembunuh yang telah membunuh salah satu sannin yang terkenal.

"Menma-kun!"teriak Kushina,tetapi yang keluar hanyalah cicitan kecil,karena sepertinya seluruh tenanganya sudah terkuras habis untuk menghabisi puluhan Anbu Ne

At Place Menma

Salah satu Nagato itu melesat cepat kearah Menma lalu meninju wajah tampan putra Hokage itu,tetapi dengan cepat dan tangkas Menma berhasil menahan tinju salah satu Nagato tersebut kemudian melesatkan rasenggan yang tercipta di salah satu tangannya dan itu membuat tubuh Nagato hancur seketika.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan latihan yang selama ini kujalani dan karena itu persiapkan diri kalian untukku habisi"ucapnya dengan lantang membuat para Nagato membentuk formasi bertarungnya.

 **See You Next Chapter**

 **Vote and Comment setelah membaca ya para reader yang budiman**


	30. The Information Season II

**Gommennesai untuk para reader yang menunggu chapter untuk fic ini,karena sekarang Kurogami Ray sedang sibuk2nya untuk UKK dan tugas sekolah yang semakin hari semakin menumpuk**

 **Dan utk beberapa waktu kedepan mungkin saya akan hiatus sampe UKK selesai baru saya akan up chapter lagi utk memulai Season III dari fic ini**

 **And Arigato yg vote and commen utk fic dan telah memberikan saran utk saya and See You Next Time.**

 **#~#**

 *****

 ***~()~***

 **Kurogami Ray**

 **Log Off**


	31. Chapter 29 Season II

1

2

3

~(*Start*)~

Season II

 ***Jinchuriki Kyubi No Youko***

Menma melirik kearah belakang lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya,kemudian terbentuklah formasi yang dilakukan oleh para petinggi gama.

"Mari kita mulai pertarungan ini"putra Hokage itu melesat dengan cepat sehingga yang mereka lihat hanyalah seberkas api kecil yang bercahaya disaat malam.

Menma muncul didepan salah satu Nagato,dia menendang dan meninju secara beruntun,tetapi serangannya hanyalah mainan bagi salah satu Nagato itu,karena gerakannya dapat terbaca oleh kedua mata Rinnegannya membuat Menma mendecih kesal.

Salah satu Nagato itu menarik besi hitam tajam yang dia lesatkan kearahnya,tetapi dengan reflek yang cepat dia dapat menghindarinya.Mata katak dengan tambahan pola vertikal menatap tajam ketika dia melihat badak raksasa yang melesat cepat kearahnya,dia merangkai segel tangan lalu menghentakannya ketanah,kemudian tercipalah retakan tanah yang mengeluarkan ribuan liter air yang menghantam badak raksasa itu sehingga hewan itu terhempas beberapa puluh meter.Lalu hewan kuchiyose itu menghilang dengan kepulan asap tebal.

"SUITON TOUHOKO SHICHIBUSEN (Semburan Air Tujuh Hempasan)"gumam Menma mengucapkan jutsunya dengan penuh penekanan.

Dari balik kepulan asap itu melesatlah burung purba dengan paruh yang menganga lebar,sepertinya dia ingin memakan Menma dengan cepat,tetapi sebelum dia berhasil mencapai keinginannya itu,burung kuchiyose itu sudah ditebas terlebih dahulu oleh Gamabunta dengan tanto yang digenggamnya erat.

'Salah satu dari mereka dapat memanggil kuchiyose yang berbeda jenis'pikir Menma,dia menggigit ibu jarinya sehingga mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak kemudian merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat lalu menghentakannya ketanah.Muncullah sebuah pedang yang gagangnya berkhiaskan lambang klan uzumaki yang bilahnya dibaluti perban berwarna putih.

"Meskipun aku tidak menyukai Kenjutsu..."putra Hokage itu melepaskan balutan perban yang menutupi bilah pedangnya dengan perlahan, "Bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mempelajarinya bukan? Bukan begitu Gamahiro...Gamabunta-sama"seringai terpatri dibibir tipisnya,dia memperlihatkan bilah pedangnya yang berwarna putih mengkilap.

At Place Kushina

Bola matanya membelak,dia tidak mungkin dapat melupakan pedang yang merupakan simbol dari kedua klan ternama dan terkenal pada zamannya.

"Tidak salah lagi,itu adalah Uzu-Nami no ken atau biasa disebut Zenjinsei No Ken (Pedang Seluruh Kehidupan)"dia tersenyum kecil dibibir tipisnya.

Matanya melirik kearah bulan purnama, "Jadi pedang itu kau simpan di Gunung Myouboku Minato-kun?".

Flashback

Mata hijau toskanya menatap kearah pria berambut kuning dari balik jendela rumah, "Masuklah Minato-kun,tidak baik udara malam untuk kesehatan bagi seorang pemimpin desa sepertimu"ucapnya dengan suara lembut.

Pria itu tertawa kecil,dia menggenggam erat suatu senjata yang sudah diwariskan turun temurun dari garis dua klan ternama.Pria itu memasuki sebuah rumah tidak,mungkin lebih cocok disebut sebuah mansion mewah yang dijaga ketat oleh ninja dari klan Namikaze.

"Kenapa Minato-kun,kau masih memikirkan pedang simbolis itu?"tanya Kushina dengan nada selembut mungkin,karena dia sudah bosan dengan sang suami yang selalu memikirkan pedang simbolis.

Pria itu menghela nafas,dia melepaskan perban yang menutupi bilah mengkilap dari pedang terkenal tersebut. "Mungkin...aku akan menyimpan pedang ini disuatu tempat yang tidak akan seorangpun mampu menjangkaunya...karena seujujurnya pedang ini tidak cocok digunakan olehku,pedang ini akan sangat cocok digunakan oleh orang yang memiliki dua garis keturunan yang melambangkan dua klan yang saling terikat"lanjutnya,dia mencium kening istrinya itu lalu menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

Kushina mendecih kesal, "Dia selalu saja menghilang disaat momen yang sepenting ini"gumamnya lalu tersenyum hangat.

Flashback End

"Mungkin yang dimaksud Minato-kun adalah kau...Menma-chan,jadi gunakanlah pedang itu sebijak mungkin"ucapnya.

At Place Satsuki

Gadis itu mendecih sinis,dia merasa iri dengan kemampuan Menma yang berkembang pesat jauh dari bayangannya,bahkan harus dia akui kalau Menma jauh lebih cepat berkembang untuk menjadi kuat dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Sejak dulu..."Sharingannya berputar cepat kemudian berevolusi menjadi Mangekyou tahap terakhir, "Kau selalu menjadi yang utama Menma Namikaze..selalu"gumamnya.

At Place Hinata

Mata Byakugannya menajam,dia menatap intens pedang yang digenggam oleh Menma, "Pedang apa itu...pedang yang memiliki chakra yang melimpah didalamnya,aku merasakan kehidupan didalamnya,benar-benar pedang yang menakjubkan"ucap Hinata.

Dia tersenyum hangat, "Semoga kau menang Menma-kun".

At Place Menma

Menma menghindari serangan double dari dua besi yang dikeluarkan oleh dua Nagato,dia menciptakan Rasenggan dari sebelah tangannya lalu dihantamkan ketubuh salah satu Nagato,tetapi bukannya dia terpental melainkan dia dapat menghisap jutsu yang dihantamkan ketubuhnya.

Mata merah itu membelak dia sungguh tidak habis pikir tentang para Nagato itu,kemampuan mereka sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak.Matanya menatap tajam kearah pedang yang digenggamnya,dia juga sama sekali tidak terlalu suka dengan Kenjutsu,karena itu tidak sesuai dengan gaya bertarungnya.

Flashback

"Apa ini Shima-baasan?"tanya Menma yang melihat suatu tempat penyimpanan berbentuk persegi panjang.

Shima tersenyum kecil, "Ini adalah senjata warisan dari dua klan yaitu Uzumaki dan Namikaze,Minato-chan menitipkan ini kepadaku,karena suatu hari nanti dia akan memberikan kepadamu,tapi aku memutuskan sendiri akan langsung memberikannya kepadamu sekarang".

Menma menyerngit heran lalu dia tersenyum kecil,dia tahu maksud dari perkataan nenek katak itu,dia akan mempelajari Kenjutsu meskipun dia tidak terlalu menyukainya.

"Aku akan mempelajari Kenjutsu semampu yang kubisa Shima-baasan,jadi siapa senseiku yang mengajariku ilmu seni pedang ninja?"tanya Menma.

Shima melangkah maju kedepan lalu menyipitkan matanya perlahan, "Gamabunta-chan dan Gamahiro-chan,tentunya karena mereka yang ahli dalam ilmu berpedang ninja"jawabnya cepat.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjadi kuat,walaupun aku tidak menyukainya sekalipun"balasnya dengan mata safir yang penuh akan tekad.

Flashback End

Menma menyeringai kecil,dia menggenggam erat pedang Zenjinseinya kemudian menatap para Nagato dengan tatapan yang penuh akan tekad dan semangat yang menggelora.

"Dan sekarang aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menang melawan kalian"Menma menghilang dari tempatnya dengan meninggalkan percikan api berwarna jingga yang menyala terang.

At Place Kakashi

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya, "Kecepatannyan hampir menyamai Hiraishin,kau sudah berkembang dengan cepat Menma"ucapnya.

Dia melirik kearah Hinata yang wajahnya merah merona,karena terlalu lama memandang Menma dengan mata Byakugannya, "Hah dasar masa-masa remaja memang indah,tapi juga menyakitkan"lanjutnya.

At Place Menma

Menma menebas salah satu Nagato,tetapi sekali lagi Nagato itu mampu menahan serangannya.Dari arah belakang muncullah dua kelabang yang melesat cepat kearahnya,tetapi dua kelabang itu dapat ditahan oleh Gamahiro dan Gamabunta.

Dua Gama itu bertarung dengan dua kelabang dengan cepat dan kuat,mereka mengeluarkan senjatanya masing-masing.Gamahiro dengan double Swordnya dan Gamabunta dengan Tantonya,mereka memotong dan menebas tubuh kelabang itu dengan cepat dan tangkas.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian mengumpulkan kesembilan Biju?"tanya Menma dengan pandangan tajam.

Salah satu Nagato merangkai segel tangan lalu menghentakannya ketanah,muncullah burung purba yang terbang kelangit lalu melesat turun kebawah,dia menghindari serangan hewan purba itu,matanya menatap tajam kearah burung purba tersebut.

Paruhnya menganga lebar,sepertinya dia ingin melahap Menma dalam sekali telan,tetapi hewan purba itu harus menelan keinginannya,karena dia sudah dihantam senjata dari gamaken,katak itu menancapkan ujung runcing senjatanya ketubuh burung purba itu sehingga hewan kuchiyose itu menghilang disertai kepulan asap.

'Disana kau rupanya pengguna Kuchiyose'pikir Menma,dia melempar pedangnya dengan cepat kearah salah satu Nagato,mata Rinnegannya bercahaya terang.Salah satu Nagato itu menghindari serangan Menma dengan mudahnya,tetapi setelah seperkian detik Menma sudah berada didepan Nagato tersebut.

Dia menciptakan bola chakra raksasa lalu menghantamkannya ketubuh salah satu Nagato itu, "SENPOU CHO'ODAMA RASENGGAN"terciptalah kawah kecil dari hantaman serangan Menma ketubuh salah satu Nagato itu,membuat para Nagato memperkuat formasinya.

"Sejauh ini kau sudah lumayan hebat Menma,pertahan.."Fukasaku tertarik oleh suatu medan yang membuatnya melesat kearah salah satu Nagato,pria berambut merah itu menggenggam katak itu dengan erat.

Mata Rinnegannya bercahaya ungu terang, "Aku berfikir dan sudah menentukan batas dari mode senin anak itu...dan aku berfikir kenapa aku tidak menghabisi kalian saja para Gama yang membuatnya menjadi kuat dan membuat kami kewalahan untuk...membawanya bersama kami"Nagato itu menancapkan batangan besi tajam ketubuh Fukasaku membuat katak itu mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir dengan derasnya.

Dia menginjak-injak katak itu seperti hewan yang tidak berguna kemudian menendangnya, "Seorang dewa berhak mengeliminasi makhluk rendahan seperti hewan ini dan membiarkan seorang makhluk yang berharga seperti dirimu Menma Namikaze...aku akan membawamu hidup-hidup meskipun Taichou tidak perduli aku membawamu dalam keadaan hidup apa tidak".

"Anata!!!! Bukalah matamu Anata...bukalah matamu"Shima melompat dari bahu Menma lalu menghampiri suaminya yang sudah tewas ditangan musuh.

Mata putra Hokage itu melebar,tubuhnya bergetar.Dia merasakan suatu perasaan dirinya merasa tidak berguna dan hanya menjadi beban disaat pertarungan hidup dan mati masih berlanjut.

Gamabunta menggeram marah, "Kau akan menanggung akibat dari perbuatanmu Gaki!!!"teriaknya menggelegar,dia ayunkan tantonya kearah salah satu Nagato,tetapi dengan lihainya salah satu Nagato itu dapat menghindari serangan dari salah satu petinggi Gama itu.

Salah satu Nagato mengarahkan sebelah tangannya kepada Gamabunta, "KAIWAN NO HIYA"terciptalah bola kuning raksasa yang cukup besar melesat cepat kearah Gamabunta dan petinggi Gama lainnya.

Mata mereka membelak tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, "Tidak mungkin"gumam Gamabunta.

Terciptalah ledakan yang besar membuat para petinggi gama terpental beberapa ratus meter dari tempatnya.Mata safirnya membelak,dia melihat...dia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya jatuh terpuruk dalam satu kali pukulan,dia melihat orang-orang yang disayanginya jatuh terpuruk.

Salah satu Nagato berjalan pelan menghampirinya, "Kau masih kecil,kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan apa itu kebenaran sebenarnya,bahkan Jiraiya-sensei sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu kebenaran dari dunia shinobi yang terkutuk"pria akage itu menunduk lalu membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Menma, "Bahkan desa ini sudah hancur sebelum kau datang Kouhai"dia mengambil pedang Zenjinsei yang berada didekat pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu.

Deg!!

Perasaan apa yang tepat untuk mengetahui kondisi yang dialami Menma saat ini hanya satu yaitu dia merasa sangat terguncang,dia merasa sangat tidak berguna ketika dia tidak dapat menghentikan pembunuhan yang terjadi didepan matanya dan ketika dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun disaat para petinggi Gama mengalami kekalahan telak.

Dia merasa menjadi orang yang sangat tidak berguna didunia shinobi ini,'Lebih baik...aku...menghilang dari dunia ini'.Matanya menutup perlahan,karena dia tidak ingin merasakan kematian yang sangat menyakitkan.

Ting

Terdengarlah bunyi dua senjata yang saling menghantam satu sama lain,matanya mulai membuka perlahan.Melihat seorang gadis yang berusaha untuk melindungi dirinya dan sekali lagi dia merasa tidak berguna dan malu,seharusnya dia yang melindungi gadis itu dan bukannya dirinya yang harus dilindungi.

Mata gadis itu melirik kearah Menma, "Kau tahu Menma-kun..."dia memperkuat genggaman kunai yang menahan pedang yang digenggam salah satu Nagato. "Aku tidak akan mengakuimu sebagai calon suamiku…jika kau bersifat pengecut seperti ini!!"teriaknya,dibawah kakinya terciptalah lingkaran Ying dan Yang.

"HAKKE ROKUJYOUNSHO"gadis yang bernama Hyuga Hinata itu memukul Nagato secara beruntun dan berkali-kali,kemudian pria berambut crimson itu terpental beberapa meter.Hinata mengatur nafasnya yang tidak berate kemudian melirik kearah Menma dengan senyuman nakalnya.

"Itukah…Hyuga Hinata"gumam Menma kagum akan keberanian gadis tersebut.

Hinata menatap Menma dengan penuh kekhawatiran,tapi dia sembunyikan kekhawatiran itu dengan senyuman yang hangat dan manis. "Kuatlah Menma,karena aku akan selalu bera…"gadis itu mengeluarkan darah dari mulut dan tubuhnya,dia melirik keperutnya,matanya membelak ketika dia melihat sebuah batangan besi tajam menancap dalam diperutnya.

Seringai tercipta dibibir salah satu Nagato,karena dia telah berhasil membunuh salah satu dari sekian banyak penghalangnya untuk mencapai apa yang dia inginkan sekarang ini.Matanya menatap tubuh gadis berambut panjang tergerai indah yang terkapar tidak berdaya dihadapannya.

Menma menggeram marah,dia melesat cepat kearah Nagato,tetapi dengan reflek yang hebat dia dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.Mata safirnya menangkap serangan dari arah samping kanannya,dia menghindari serangan bola berwarna kuning dengan cepat.

At Place Kurenai

Matanya membelak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat,karena salah satu muridnya telah dikalahkan oleh salah satu Nagato dan itu membuatnya menggeram kesal.

"Hinata!!!"teriaknya penuh dengan kekhatiran,dia melangkahkan kakinya kemedan pertempuran,tetapi itu dihalangi oleh Asuma dengan memegang tangannya dengan erat.

"Biarkan Menma yang menangani semuanya,kau akan menjadi penghalangnya untuk memperoleh keberhasilan dalam pertempuran ini"ucapnya dan itu membuatnya tertunduk lemas,karena dia membenarkan perkataan Asuma.

'Menma menanglah dan selamatkan semuanya'batinnya.

At Place Menma

'Semuanya berjumlah enam Nagato,padahal aku sudah membantai tiga orang dari mereka,tetapi semuanya kembali seperti semula..'Menma menghantamkan Rasenggannya kearah salah satu Nagato,dia melesat cepat menghindari batangan besi tajam yang diarahkan kepadanya.

Putra Hokage itu menjaga jarak dari musuhnya,mata safirnya melirik tajam kearah salah satu Nagato yang memunculkan kepala Raja Neraka lalu melemparkan Nagato yang telah tewas kedalam mulut Raja Neraka.Dia menelan tubuh Nagato lalu mengeluarkannya kembali,pria berambut merah yang tadinya sudah mati kini kembali hidup,membuat Menma membelak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Tangannya bergetar,karena merasakan atmosfer yang belum dia rasakan selama hidupnya,'Jadi inikah kekuatan dari Rinnegan…sungguh kekuatan yang menyamai seorang dewa'pikirnya,dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat hingga mengalirkan darah dari tangannya.

"Darah ini sebagai pembuktian bahwa aku akan mengalahkan kalian semua"perlahan-lahan retakan tanah mulai bermunculan mengeluarkan aliran chakra berwarna jingga yang melesat cepat hingga kelangit.

Mata safirnya perlahan-lahan berubah warna menjadi warna merah darah dengan pupil mata berpola vertical.Dia melirik kearah gadis yang terkapar dengan darah yang menggenang ditanah,karena dia mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya,dia merengkuh gadis tersebut kemudian mencium keningnya dan membelai pipi halusnya.

"Kenapa…kenapa kau begitu mencintaiku? Gommenne Hyuga Hinata..aku…aku berjanji akan selalu ada untukmu melindungimu"dia menidurkan gadis itu dengan hati-hati ketanah lalu membuat dua bunshin.

"Pergilah dan bawa Hinata,Shima-baasan,dan Fukasaku-jiisan dari sini"perintahnya mereka dengan cepat menjalankan perintah dari tuannya dengan membawa Hinata dan dua tetua katak untuk pergi dari medan pertempuran.

Nagato tertawa kecil,dia menggenggam erat pedang Zenjinsei lalu mengarahkan ujung pedangnya kearah Menma. "Sudah selesaikah dramanya…"dia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat kearah putra Hokage itu kemudian terciptalah gelombang chakra yang melesat cepat kearahnya.

Menma melakukan handseal dengan cepat,kemudian menyeringai kecil. "KURAMA"muncullah gelombang chakra yang meluap-luap keluar dari tubuh Menma,gelombang chakra berwarna jingga itu membentuk wujud kepala rubah dan menahan gelombang chakra yang dilesatkan oleh Nagato.

At Place Kakashi

Matanya menyipit,dia sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa Menma dapat melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan melebihi Jinchuriki sebelumnya.'Dia dapat mengendalikan Kyuubi hingga mencapai tahap seperti itu…kau memang hebat Menma'pikirnya.

Dia melirik kearah Kushina yang berada tidak jauh darinya,sepertinya dia sedang berdo'a kepada dewa agar putra sulungnya dapat memenangkan pertarungan ini dalam keadaan selamat dan tidak kurang satupun dari dirinya.

"Semoga kau selamat dan menjadi pahlawan desa Konoha"batinnya berucap.

At Place Hotaru

Matanya bercahaya terang,dia merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak dari dalam tubuh Menma.'Dia mencoba mengendalikan kekuatan besar itu.Dia masih belum cukup kuat untuk mengendalikan kekuatan yang sebesar itu'pikirnya,tapi apakah ada yang mau mendengarkan orang luar seperti dirinya di desa besar seperti Konoha ini.

At Place Menma

Menma menghilangkan wujud kepala rubah raksasanya kemudian melesat cepat kearah mereka,salah satu Nagato merangkai segel tangan kemudian menghentakannya ketanah lalu muncullah dua badak raksasa yang berlari cepat kearahnya.

Chakranya berubah wujud menjadi dua tangan raksasa yang menciptakan Rasenggan raksasa kemudian menghantamkan Rasenggan itu ketubuh dua hewan kuchiyose itu.Dia berlari dengan cepat ketempat Nagato yang dapat memanggil kepala Raja Neraka,kedua tangan chakra itu mengarah keatas lalu memebentuk bola chakra yang dialiri chakra berelemen angin kemudian membentuk seerti shuriken.

At Place Satsuki

Satsuki menatap jutsu yang dikeluarkan Menma dengan Mangekyou abadinya, "Itu adalah perubahan chakra yang memiliki potensi membunuh yang besar,aku bisa melihatnya...perubahan chakra yang mengerikan"gumam Satsuki lalu melirik kearah Kakashi yang berada jauh disamping kanannya.

At Place Kakashi

Pria ginpatsu itu menggertakan giginya,dia merasa khawatir dengan jutsu yang dikeluarkan Menma, "Kau menciptkan jutsu yang semengerikan itu Menma,kau...apa yang kau lakukan dengan jutsu yang seberbahaya itu"ucapnya dengan nada pelan.

At Place Menma

"FUTON RASENSHURIKEN"jutsu itu dilemparkannya kearah Nagato yang dapat memanggil kepala Raja Neraka,melesat dengan cepat kemudian menghantam tubuh salah satu Nagato tersebut.

Mata berpupil vertikalnya menatap tajam kearah salah satu Nagato,jutsu itu membesar dan terus membesar sehingga membentuk setengah lingkaran membuat kedua Nagato yang berada didekatnnya tewas dalam sekejap,setelah jutsu itu menghilang maka terlihatlah kawah yang cukup besar tercipta akibat jutsu yang dikeluarkan Menma.

Ketiga Nagato yang masih hidup hanya memandang datar kawah besar tersebut kemudian beralih menatap tajam kearah Menma,salah satu Nagato menggertakan giginya tanda dia sangat kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh putra sulung Hokage tersebut.

At Place Hotaru

Matanya bersinar terang,karena dia bisa melihat dan merasakan jutsu yang dikeluarkan Menma dengan spesifik dan detail,'Jutsu itu sangat mengerikan,jutsu yang dapat memutus miliaran saraf dan membuat korban mati,karena ribuan sarafnya sudah terputus dan mati oleh sistem utama tubuh dan otak sebagai pemegang kendali atas segalanya'.

Matanya menatap tajam kearah Menma, "Dia mungkin seorang prodigy dari klan Namikaze dan Uzumaki yang hebat"gumamnya.

At Place Kushina

Mata hijau toskanya membulat ketika dia melihat putra sulungnya dapat menciptakan jutsu yang semengerikan dan sehebat itu,sebenarnya seberapa keras putranya itu untuk menjadi kuat dan dapat melindungi desa kelahirannya ini.

"Menma kau sudah berjuang keras demi desa ini,kau telah berjuang keras nak...melebihi Kaa-chan dan Minato-kun"gumamnya.

At place Satsuki

Mangekyounya membulat tidak percaya,dia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.Pemuda Kiiroge itu telah menciptakan jutsu yang semengerikan dan sekuat ini,sedangkan dia.Dia hanya mampu memikirkan adik tiri pemuda itu,dia sangat merindukannya...sangat.Dia heran apakah ini yang dinamakan perasaan cinta kepada lawan jenis.

"Jika aku memang mencintai Otouto dari Menma no Baka,maka apakah dia juga merasakan yang sama denganku...kuharap begitu,kau harus bertanggungjawab Naruto-kun..harus,karena perasaan ini mengikat hatiku begitu dalam keapadamu"gumamnya lalu memandang langit malam yang terbentang luas.

At Place Menma

"Kau akan membayar perbuatanmu ini Menma Namikaze!!"teriaknya dengan nada yang penuh dengan penekanan.

Menma menyeringai lalu menunjuk salah satu Nagato yang menggenggam sebilah pedang, "Kau tidak pantas menggunakan pedang simbolis kedua klan itu,karena kau hanya seorang Uzumaki bukan..."mata vertikalnya menyala terang, "Seorang Namikaze dan Uzumaki...maka kembalikan itu kepada pewaris sahnya yaitu aku Namikaze Uzumaki Menma putra dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina"Menma menghilang dari tempatnya meninggalkan percikan api yang menyala terang.

Dia muncul didepan salah satu Nagato lalu menghantamkan rasenggan yang dia ciptakan sebelumnya,tetapi Nagato itu dapat menghisap Rasenggan yang dihantamkan kepadanya,membuat Menma mendecih kesal.Dia menjaga jarak dari mereka lalu merangkai segel tangan,terciptalah ribuan titik air yang melayang diudara membuat para Nagato meningkatkan kewaspadannya.

"Kenapa kalian begitu waspada...para Kami No Me (Mata Dewa),kau menyombongkan dirimu sehingga kau mengaku kau adalah dewa"mata vertikalnya menutup kemudian membuka kembali, "Kemudian kau mengumpulkan para Biju dengan alasan kau ingin...kau ingin dunia shinobi damai tidak ada perang,tetapi apakah kau tahu berapa banyak korban yang kau tumpahkan hanya demi alasanmu yang tidak logis itu!!"dia menyelesaikan segel tangannya.

Mata Rinnegannya membelak,dia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa putra Hokage itu dapat meniru bahkan melebihi Kinjutsu yang dikeluarkan Yondaime Mizukage saat dia melakukan invansi dikonoha,itu adalah jutsu yang sama seperti yang dikeluarkan oleh Yondaime Mizukage...dia sangat yakin itu.

'Seorang remaja mampu melebihi seorang Kage...sungguh..tidak dapat dipercaya'pikir dia menatap tajam jutsu yang dikeluarkan Menma dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan kegentaran sama sekali.

At Place Kakashi

Kakashi terkejut dengan jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Menma,dia sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa muridnya itu mempelajari Kinjutsu elemen air dan membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah...jutsu itu melebihi jutsu yang pernah dikeluarkan oleh Yondaime Mizukage Yagura..dia sangat bangga kepada muridnya itu.

"Kau telah melebihiku dan Kage yang lain Menma...kau melebihi Yondaime Mizukage dan Hokage"gumamnya.

At Place Menma

Naga air raksasa itu meliuk-liuk diudara kemudian terbang kelangit malam lalu melesat cepat ketanah,menghantamkan tubuhnya tepat ditempat para Nagato berpijak.

Menma menyeringai ketika dia melihat usahanya berhasil,tetapi disaat dia merasa menang.Dia harus menelan kemenangan kembali ketika dia melihat salah satu Nagato melesatkan bola kuning raksasa yang jauh lebih besar dari yang dia lihat sebelumnya menghancurkan Naga air yang diciptakannya dan itu membuatnya mendecih tidak suka.

"Kau mirip seperti Nindaime Hokage yang bisa menciptakan air dari ketiadaan,sungguh kesempurnaan pengendalian chakra yang hebat mengingat kau memiliki garis keturunan Uzumaki yang notabanenya memiliki chakra monster yang terlampau banyak"ucap Nagato memuji pengendalian chakra Menma.

"Aku tidak sudi dipuji olehmu Senpai"dia meninju tanah dengan kuat lalu muncullah puluhan tangan chakra yang menghantam ketiga Nagato dengan kuat membuat mereka terpental dan menghantam dinding batu besar yang berada dibelakang mereka.

Menma berteriak keras,dia mengalirkan chakra hingga kelangit lalu membentuk wujud kepala rubah raksasa.Moncong rubah itu menganga lebar lalu menciptakan bola chakra Ying dan Yang kemudian melesat cepat kearah mereka.

Rinnegannya membelak,dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Menma dapat mengendalikan Kyubi hingga sampai tahap sempurna seperti ini.'Sial,sepertinya aku akan sangat kesulitan untuk mendapatkanmu Jinchuriki Kyubi'pikirnya.

Terciptalah ledakan dahsyat yang mampu meratakan dinding tanah yang berada didepannya dalam sekali serang.Mata vertikalnya menatap tajam ketika dia merasakan gelombang chakra yang kuat mengarah padanya,dia merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat lalu terciptalah lima dinding air raksasa yang mampu menahannya.

"SUITON SUIKO HORIKOTYU (Lapisan Dinding Air)"gumamnya.

'Apa ini'pikirnya ketika dia merasakan getaran dari tanah yang dipijakinya,mata vertikalnya membelak ketika dia melihat retakan tanah yang berada disekitarnya lalu dia terjerembab kedalam tanah yang dipijakinya,karena sudah hancur.

Setelah Menma terjerembab kedalam tanah maka tanah-tanah itu menutupinya sehingga kembali seperti sedia kala, "Dengan ini kau akan mati Menma,maaf saja tapi aku sepertinya tidak bisa menangkapmu hidup-hidup,karena kau tidak bisa diajak bernegosiasi"terdengarlah suara dari balik debu,kemudian perlahan memperlihatkan dirinya.Dia adalah Nagato Uzumaki,sedangkan dua Nagato lainnya sepertinya sudah tewas akibat dari serangan Bijudama yang dikeluarkan oleh Menma.

At Place Kushina

Mata hijau toskanya mengeluarkan liquid bening,tubuhnya bergetar merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat dihatinya.Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat ini yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menangis dan menangis sebagai seorang ibu yang telah kehilangan anak sulungnya.

'Menma-chan...hiduplah...Kaa-chan memohon kepadamu,hiduplah demi kaa-chan'batinnya terus berucap seperti itu.

At Place Chouji

Pemuda bertubuh kekar itu menggeram tidak suka,dia sama sekali tidak suka dengan pemandangan seperti ini.Dia ingin bergerak menolong temannya itu,tetapi dia juga berfikir apakah dia akan berguna disana atau menambah beban yang lain,dia adalah orang yang selalu befikir kedepan dan berfikir terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak.

"Menma...kau adalah putra Hokage,kau memiliki kekuatan yang lebih dari ini.Aku yakin itu tidak bukan hanya aku,tetapi kami semua meyakini hal itu...jadi...Bangkitlah!!"teriaknya menggelegar membuat seluruh Ninja dan penduduk Konoha bangkit dari keputusasaan dan keterpurukan lalu menyerukan nama dari putra sulung Yondaime Hokage itu.

At Place Suigetsu

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil dan menikmati keriuhan yang hanya disebabkan oleh seorang pemuda saja,dia jadi ingin berlama-lama didesa ini dan melihat pertempuran yang semenarik ini.Sungguh membuatnya merasa tidak bosan.

"Aku tidak menyangka Ninja dan Penduduk desa ini sangat membuatku tidak merasa bosan,sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih kepada Naruto-kun"ucapnya lalu menghentakan pedang Samehada ketanah.

At Place Menma

Mata Rinneggannya membelak ketika dia melihat pancaran chakra berwarna jingga yang meluap-luap dari bawah tanah.Tanah yang dipijakinya bergetar hebat lalu perlahan-lahan hancur sehingga menyebabkan Nagato itu terjerembab kedalam tanah.

Muncullah tangan hewan buas yang tercipta dari chakra jingga yang meluap-luap.Tangan itu menghantam tubuh Nagato hingga dia terjerembab lebih dalam ketanah,terciptalah kawah besar akibat dari hantaman tangan raksasa tersebut.Nagato mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya,dia membelak ketika dia melihat sesosok rubah raksasa berwarna jingga kemerahan yang keluar dari dalam tanah.

Rubah itu meraung sekeras yang dia bisa sehingga melesatkan luapan chakra yang besar.Luapan chakra itu mampu menghempaskan apa saja yang berada disekitarnya.Di dalam rubah itu terdapat seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah yang berkibar dengan indahnya,mata vertikalnya menatap tajam kearah pria berambut merah yang berada didalam kawah besar didekatnya itu.

Nagato berusaha untuk berdiri dan memandang rubah raksasa itu dengan mata dewanya yang bercahaya terang. "Kau sungguh membuatku tertarik..."pria itu melemparkan pedang Zenjinsei kearah pemuda berembut kuning tersebut.

Tangannya dengan cepat menangkap pedang simbolis kedua klan tersebut lalu mengayunkan pedang itu kemudian menghilangkannya kedalam fuuin penyimpanan yang berada ditelapak tangannya.'Jika saja aku tidak berusaha untuk mempelajari satu teknik fuuin maka mungkin aku tidak bisa menyimpan pedang simbolis ini ditempat yang aman'pikirnya.

At Place Kakashi

Matanya membelak lebar,dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Menma akan dapat mengusai dan mengendalikan Kyuubi dalam wujud aslinya.'Ini sungguh diluar dugaanku,kau memang jauh dari ekspetasi yang kubayangkan Menma Namikaze'pikirnya.

At Place Satsuki

Mangekyounya melebar,dia bahkan tidak bisa berkedip ketika dia melihat sesuatu yang sulit dia terima oleh nalar.

'Dia dapat mensinkronkan chakra Kyubi dengan sesempurna itu,aku tidak heran ketika dia dapat menciptakan air dari udara dan dia berhasil...dia memiliki kontrol pengendalian chakra yang menakjubkan'pikirnya.

At Place Kushina

Mata hijau toskanya berbinar indah,dia sudah mengharapkan dan mengimpikan bahwa anaknya dapat mengendalikan Kyubi dengan sempurna dan dia sudah mendapatkan impian itu menjadi kenyataan.Perempuan paruh baya itu sangat bangga melihat anaknya dapat mewujudkan impiannya sejak lama itu dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia selamanya.

"Arigato Menma-chan"gumamnya.

At Place Hotaru

Matanya bercahaya terang memperhatikan aliran chakra jingga Menma yang menggembu-gembu hingga keudara.

'Aliran chakranya sangat stabil dari yang tadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi,dia bisa menstabilkan chakra yang tidak beraturan secara singkat dan drastis.Ini tidak dapat dipercaya'pikirnya.

Flashback

Mindscape Menma

Tetesan air terdengar ditelinga putra sulung Hokage,mata safirnya menatap tajam kearah rubah raksasa yang terkurung didepannya itu.

"Bantu aku untuk menghadapi musuhku!"perintahnya,membuat sang rubah tertawa meremehkan,dia menyeringai menampilkan serangkaian gigi tajamnya.

 **"Jika aku tidak mau,apa yang akan kau lakukan?".**

Tangannya meninju kurungan yang mengurung hewan buas tersebut,dia menggemelatukan giginya untuk menahan kekesalannya. "Apa yang kau inginkan Kyubi?".

 **"Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku".**

Mata safirnya menajam menatap lekat mata vertika hewan buas tersebut, "Dan apa itu".

 **"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti dan keluarlah dari sini,aku akan membantumu untuk menghadapi musuh yang kuat itu".**

Dia membalikan tubuhnya lalu berjalan pelan menjauhi kurungan tersebut, "Aku ingin mengetahui nama aslimu,aku tahu Kyubi hanya julukan saja untukmu..jadi katakan siapa namamu sebenarnya?".

Kyubi tertawa kecil lalu menatap lekat punggung Menma, **"Kurama...itu adalah namaku Namikaze Menma".**

"Aku akan mengingat namamu di dalam otakku..dan arigato atas bantuanmu"dia tersenyum kecil lalu melangkahkan kakinya kembali hingga menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

 **"Anak yang menarik...aku ingin melihat jalan panjang yang akan kau tempuh...anak dalam ramalan".**

Flashback End

Nagato merentangkan kedua tangannya kearah rubah berekor sembilan itu, "SHINRA TEN..."belum sempat Nagato menyelesaikan perkataanya dia sudah terpental akibat tebasan ekor Kyubi.

Pria akage itu terpental beberapa ratus meter dari tempatnya hingga menembus hutan bagian barat desa Konoha.Menma menyeringai dia menggerakan kekuatan salah satu biju itu untuk melesat kearah Nagato yang terpental akibat perbuatannya.

At Place Kushina

"Dia mengejar Nagato..Menma-chan apa yang sedang kau rencanakan saat ini"pikirnya dengan kedua tangannya yang menyatu sebagai tanda bahwa dia sedang berdo'a.

At Place Menma

Rubah itu melesatkan beberapa bola bijudama kecil kearah Nagato,tetapi dengan reflek yang cepat dia menghindari setiap bijudama yang mengarah padanya.Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah akibat dari serangan ekor Kyubi yang membuatnya terpental dan menghantam puluhan pohon yang berada dibelakang punggungnya.

Nagato berlari dan melewati beberapa batang pohon yang menghalangi jalannya,tetapi dari atas langit melesatlah puluhan bola api yang mengarah kearah Nagato.Sepertinya dia tidak bisa melarikan diri dari Menma dengan mudah.

Pria akage itu merangkai segel tangan lalu menghantamkan tangannya ketanah, "SUITON GOJUKO RYUUZEMA (Lima Naga Neraka)"dari bawah tanah melesatlah lima Naga raksasa yang mampu menahan puluhan bola api yang mengarah kepadanya dan itu membuat putra sulung Hokage mendecih kesal.

Menma melesat kearah Nagato,dia menggerakan tangan Kyubi untuk menghantam tubuh pria akage itu,tetapi dengan reflek yang hebat Nagato dapat menghindarinya lalu merentangkan tangannya kearah Menma. "SHINRA TENSEI"terhempaslah rubah raksasa itu beberapa meter dari tempatnya,Nagato menyatukan dua telapak tangannya lalu tanah yang berada disekitar rubah raksasa itu mulai terangkat keatas langit dan benda-benda berada disekitarnya mulai menyatu membentuk bola raksasa yang mengurung Kyubi yang didalamnya terdapat Menma yang memandang tajam kearah Nagato.

"CHIBAKU TENSEI".

Menma merentangkan tangannya kearah Nagato lalu moncong Kyubi menganga lebar menciptakan bola penghancur raksasa berwarna hitam,dia melesatkan bola itu kearah musuhnya,tetapi hanya dengan gerakan tangan saja bola itu dapat dipentalkan kearah lain dan menimbulkan ledakan besar sehingga menciptakan sebuah kawah raksasa.

"Kau..bagaimana mungkin?!"mata Rinnegannya membelak ketika Menma menghilangkan bentuk Kyubinya sehingga dia tidak lagi dikurung didalam bola raksasa yang diciptakan oleh Nagato.

Mata vertikalnya menatap tajam kearah Nagato itu.Dia memunculkan kembali pedang Zenjinseinya lalu melesat cepat kearah pria akage tersebut.Percikan api membaluti tubuhnya sehingga dia menghilang dalam rentan waktu beberapa detik kemudian muncul tepat ditempat Nagato dengan pedang yang tertancap sempurna ditubunya.

Darah mulai keluar dari tubuh dan mulutnya,bilah pedangnya ternoda oleh percikan darah yang kental dari mulut Nagato.Mata Rinnegannya mulai memudar lalu menutup dengan sempurna.Mata vertikal Menma menutup sesaat lalu menatap tajam kearah ribuan kertas yang menyatu lalu membentuk wujud perempuan berambut biru tua,dia menatap hampa mayat yang berada disamping Menma lalu beralih kepemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Namamu Menma Namikaze?".

Menma menatap tajam kearah perempuan itu, "Dan kau,siapa namamu?".

"Namaku Konan...anggota dari Akatsuki"pemuda itu dengan cepat meningkatkan kewaspadaan terhadap perempuan didepannya ini.

"Kau sudah menglahkan para Nagato lalu apa itu tujuanmu,membalas dendam kematian Jiraiya dengan cara membunuh semua Nagato itu?".

Menma menghela nafas panjang, "Itu bukan tujuanku dan aku tidak menginginkan balas dendam yang seperti ini...aku akan menjadi Hokage dengan cara tidak mengutamakan balas dendam sebagai prioritas utama,tetapi mengutamakan penduduk desa dan keselamatan mereka semua".

Pemuda itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Aku benci dengan orang yang mengutamakan kedamaian,tetapi dengan alasan tidak logis yaitu mengumpulkan kesembilan biju lalu menyatukannya.Apa tujuan dari penggabungan para chakra besar itu,apa alasan dibalik kalian mengumpulkan para Biju?".

Konan menciptakan bunga dari kertas-kertas yang melayang diudara lalu menaruh bunga itu didekat mayat Nagato. "Kau akan tahu kebenarannya,tetapi apakah kau mampu menyelesaikan itu semua?".

"Jika aku tidak tahu tentang alasan kalian,maka sama saja aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa".

Konan tersenyum kecut, "Dewa diantara para dewa,menjadi pilar utama surga".

Menma menyerngit heran, "Apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu".

Konan berlutut dihadapan Menma, "Aku mohon kepadamu,kalahkan Madara Uchiha.Dia memiliki kekuatan yang amat besar dengan dia yang memiliki Kami No Me dan kedelapan biju.Jaga baik-baik bijumu itu,jika dia dapat menyatukan kesembilan chakra terbesar di dunia shinobi maka dia akan menjadi dewa yang tidak dapat dikalahkan".

Pemuda kuning cerah itu memegang bahu Konan dengan erat, "Kenapa kau memberitahuku hal ini,bukankah kau anggota Akatsuki...apa alasan dibalik kau memberitahu hal ini semua".

"Sebenarnya ini adalah keinginan Nagato,dia selalu mendambakan kebenaran diatas segalanya.Kami bertiga berguru pada guru yang sama yaitu Jiraiya-sensei.Kami menjadi kuat bersama lalu Jiraiya-sensei meninggalkan kami dengan meninggalkan ajaran dan ideologi yang ditanam kuat pada kami,kemudian kami membentuk sebuah organisasi yang selalu mementingkan kedamaian,keadilan,dan kebenaran.Kelompok kami sangat terkenal didesa-desa kecil,karena kami selalu membantu desa-desa kecil,tetapi para pemimpin desa-desa kecil itu sangat takut pada kami..takut,karena kekuasaan mereka diambil alih oleh kami...sehingga membuat mereka merencanakan untuk memusnahkan kelompok kami"Konan merangkai segel tangan perlahan,membuat Menma menjaga jarak darinya untuk menghadapi segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"Salah satu teman kami meninggal dan ratusan pengikut kami dibantai habis,kami berdua berhasil selamat dan kemudian dia datang...Madara Uchiha menawarkan kekuatan dan kekuasaannya untuk membalas dendam kepada mereka,tanpa pikir panjang Nagato menyetujui hal itu,tetapi dengan syarat kami harus menjadi anak buahnya dan Nagato menyetujui hal itu juga.Kami berhasil membalaskan dendam kami dan karena itu juga kami menjadi anak buah dari Uchiha Madara,perlahan-lahan aku mulai sadar bahwa yang aku lakukan ini salah,setalah aku mengetahui semua dari kebenaran yang selalu ditutupi dan dibohongi oleh uchiha itu"Konan menutup matanya sesaat lalu membuka kembali.

"Tetapi Nagato dia tidak mau mengikutiku untuk mengkhianati Madara dan tetap pada apa yang dipercayainya,dia meninggalkan ideologi dan ajaran dari Jiraiya-sensei dan menciptakan ideologinya sendiri.Tapi dibalik itu semua,dia tidak meninggalkan semua ajaran dan ideologi dari Jiraiya-sensei,dia masih berpegang teguh pada itu semua,dia membohongiku demi menyelamatkanku.Madara menekan Nagato untuk menuruti semua perkataannya dengan ancaman bahwa dia akan melihat satu-satunya temannya yaitu aku dibunuh tepat didepan matanya.Dia memanfaatkan hal itu demi mewujudkan tujuannya selama ini...karena itu hentikan dia,kau satu-satunya yang kupercaya,karena kita adalah saudara seperguruan..Kouhai"Konan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.Dia telah menyelesaikan segel tangannya lalu menghentakan tangannya ketanah.

Muncullah Nagato lain yang memandang Menma dengan pandangan sendu, "Kurasa kau sudah mendengar semua penjelasan dan kebenaran dari Konan,jadi aku akan menyimpulkannya saja agar kau dapat mengerti dengan baik".

Menma menghentikan perkataan Nagato, "Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu,siapa nama teman kalian yang sama-sama diajari oleh Jiraiya-sensei".

Nagato tersenyum kecil, "Dia adalah teman kami yang ceria dan penuh akan optimisme yang tinggi,namanya adalah Yahiko.Dia yang dengan sukarelanya menyelamatkanku dari insiden itu sehingga membuatnya terbunuh oleh sekawanan anak buah dari para pemimpin desa"

Pria akage itu memegang bahu Menma dengan erat. "Madara merencanakan perang besar,dia sudah memiliki pasukan yang sangat banyak,kau harus bisa menghadapinya...sebagai gantinya aku akan menghidupkan seluruh penduduk dan ninja Konoha yang tewas dalam kudeta ini"Nagato merangkai segel tangan lalu memunculkan Raja Neraka.

"Sebenarnya kau itu Nagato yang asli apa hanya buatan dari mata Rinnegan?"tanya Menma.

"Aku yang asli dan mereka sudah kuaanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri,karena mereka terbentuk dari bagian tubuhku"matanya menatap kosong mayat Nagato yang berada disamping Menma.

Nagato tersenyum kecil kemudian menyelesaikan handsealnya.Raja Neraka membuka mulutnya lalu keluarlah ribuan roh yang melesat terbang kearah desa Konoha.Nagato berlutut dihadapan Menma membuat putra sulung Hokage itu memegang erat tubuh Nagato.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?".

"Aku akan berkumpul bersama sensei dan Yahiko,kau jangan menyusul kami terlalu cepat.Ceritamu masih panjang dan legendamu baru akan dimulai sekarang,tunjukan kekuatanmu kepada dunia,bahwa kau mampu membawa kedamaian di dunia Shinobi ini"darah mengalir dengan deras dari hidungnya lalu perlahan mata dewanya memudar.

Menma menutup kedua mata Nagato lalu membaringkannya ketanah, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja Konan-nee?"tanyanya lalu berlari kecil kearah perempuan yang terus mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Konan tertawa kecil lalu memandang langit malam, "Kau harus menjadi kuat,kami mempercayakan semuanya kepadamu...kami semua akan selalu berada disisimu dan mengawasimu..Men.."matanya menutup dengan senyuman kecil yang terukir dibibirnya.

Menma menggenggam erat tubuh Konoha,air matanya mengalir dengan deras. "Kau dapat mempercayaiku..Onee-chan!"mata safirnya berubah menjadi warna merah darah dengan pola vertikal yang melintang dengan jelas.

At Place Naruto

Dentingan senjata tajam terdengar jelas dikala malam,debu-debu terhempas oleh kecepatan langkah kaki.Mata merah darahnya menatap tajam ketika dia melihat Naga angin yang melesat kearahnya,dia menciptakan humanoid raksasa yang menebas naga itu dengan tombak yang digenggam oleh humanoid itu.

Dia menghilang dalam sekejap lalu muncul didepan musuhnya,dia ayunkan pedang yang digenggamnya dengan erat keleher lawannya,tetapi dengan reflek yang terlatih musuhnya itu dapat menahan serangannya dengan kunai yang dialiri chakra angin yang dia genggam erat.

"Katakan apa maumu dan kenapa kau bergabung dengan organisasi itu?"tanya Naruto dengan nada datar.Rambutnya berkibar indah,karena diterpa angin malam.

Danzo menarik tali baja yang transparan dari balik bajunya,Naruto menghindarinya dengan cepat,tetapi matanya menangkap puluhan fuma shuriken berlapis chakra angin yang berputar cepat kearahnya.Naruto merangkai segel sebelah tangan, "FUTON KAMIKAZE NO JUTSU"terciptalah badai angin yang menghempaskan puluhan fuma shuriken.

Naruto memunculkan dua fuma shuriken dari fuuin penyimpanannya lalu dilesatkan kearah Danzo.Fuma shuriken itu dilapisi chakra angin sehingga menambah kecepatan dan daya destructifnya,tetapi pria tua itu dengan lihainya menghindari double Fuma Shuriken dengan cepat,mata Mangekyounya menciptakan api amaterasu sehingga membuat putra bungsu Hokage kesulitan untuk mendekatinya.

'Menciptakan amaterasu untuk melindungi dirinya dariku,kau pikir api ini dapat menahanku selamanya'Sharingannya berputar cepat lalu berevolusi menjadi Mangekyou tahap terakhir,perlahan-lahan api amaterasu itu menghilang.Mangekyou menajam ketika dia melihat gelombang udara yang menghantamnya dengan kuat,membuatnya terpental beberapa meter.

Darah keluar dari mulutnya,menatap tajam kearah Danzo.Giginya bergemelatuk,memegang erat pedang Shikyounya.'Pria tua itu benar-benar licik,dia benar-benar membuatku terdesak.Dia sudah merencanakan semuanya,pertarunganku dengan Kyuubi agar aku kehabisan chakra sebelum aku bertarung dengannya'seringai tercipta dibibirnya.Luapan chakra jingga keluar dari tubuh Naruto lalu membumbung tinggi kelangit malam.

"Kau yakin ingin membunuhku?"tanya pemuda itu dengan nada datar,Mangekyounya melirik kearah Danzo.

Danzo menatap datar pemuda itu. "Apakah kau mempertanyakan keputusanku".

Naruto berjalan pelan menghampiri pria tua itu, "Jika kau yakin dengan hal itu.Maka bersiaplah keneraka"terciptalah Humanoid raksasa yang memegang kedua tombaknya,mata pemuda itu menatap meremehkan kearah pria tua yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Danzo merangkai segel tangan lalu dari bawah tanah muncullah dua naga yang terbentuk dari kayu, "MOKUTON MOKURYUU NO JUTSU"Naga kayu itu meliuk-liuk dilangit lalu melesat cepat kearah Humanoid raksasa tersebut.

At Place Madara

Pria bertopeng itu tertawa kecil lalu menyeringai dibalik topengnya. "Mari kita lihat seberapa kuat dirimu Naruto Namikaze"gumamnya lalu menghilang dibalik kegelapan malam yang menyelimuti langit.

 **~Bersambung**

 **Follow**

 **Vot** **e and Comment**

 **Me**

 **Kurogami Ray**

 **See You**

 **Beberapa minggu kedepan**

 **ini and saya usahain season II tamat sebelum hiatus biar ceritanya gk ngegantung.**


	32. Chapter 30 Season II

1

2

3

SEASON II

#Begin

 **~@The Punishment**

At Place Madara

Pria bertopeng itu tertawa kecil lalu menyeringai dibalik topengnya. "Mari kita lihat seberapa kuat dirimu Naruto Namikaze"gumamnya lalu menghilang dibalik kegelapan malam yang menyelimuti langit.

Di Hutan Konoha muncullah vortex yang mengeluarkan sesosok pria bertopeng yang memandang datar dua mayat yang berada didepannya.Matanya menatap kosong kearah langit malam desa Konoha, "Desa ini sudah hancur sejak dulu,tapi tidak ada orang yang menyadarinya..."dia melangkahkan kakinya kearah dua mayat itu.

Langkah kakinya terhenti lalu berlutut dihadapan mayat pria akage,dia memunculkan batangan besi dari telapak tangannya,kemudian menancapkan batangan besi itu ketanah. "Karena itu aku akan menunjukan pada dunia,bahwa desa Konoha...tidak bukan hanya desa ini saja,tetapi seluruh desa yang berada di dunia Shinobi akan kutunjukan...bahwa seluruh desa Ninja akan hancur"seringai tercipta dibalik topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Aku masih membutuhkan tubuh kalian,karena itu..."mata Rinnegannya melirik kearah mayat Nagato dan Konan, "Aku akan menjadikan kalian boneka perangku"kedua mayat itu masuk kedalam vortex yang diciptakan oleh Madara.

Mata Rinnegannya bercahaya merah terang,sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat adalah kehancuran hutan besar-besaran akibat dari pertarungan Menma dan Nagato. "Pasti telah terjadi pertarungan yang menarik...Jinchuriki itu,dia sudah mencapai taraf yang seperti ini...sungguh menarik"dia berjalan pelan lalu tubuhnya perlahan menghilang terhisap oleh vortex yang tercipta didepannya.

At Place Naruto

Humanoid raksasa itu membelah dua Naga kayu dengan dua bilah tombak yang digenggam dikedua tangannya.Mangekyou abadinya menatap tajam Danzo dengan darah yang mengalir disalah satu matanya,detak jantungnya tidak beraturan,sepertinya akibat dia memaksaan kekuatan matanya,sedangkan chakranya sudah hampir habis...dengan kata lain sinkronisasi dari chakra,tubuh,dan kekuatan mata Mangekyou tidak berjalan sesuai dengan semestinya.

"ENBAN NO MAKKURA"melesatlah cakram raksasa yang dilapisi oleh api hitam,cakram itu melesat cepat kearah Danzo,membuat pria tua itu merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat.

Mata Mangekyounya bercahaya terang,pria tua itu menyeringai dengan sebelah mata yang mengalirkan darah segarnya. "KESU (Menghapuskan)"perlahan-lahan cakram yang melesat kearahnya itu menghilang menjadi serpihan chakra yang menguap diudara.

Naruto membelak,dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kemampuan khusus dari Mangekyou yang dimiliki Danzo dan sekarang dia mengetahuinya.Kemampuan Mangekyou yang dimiliki Danzo itu membuatnya sedikit kesusahan untuk menghadapinya tanpa rencana yang matang dan sekarang dia sedang memikirkan rencana untuk mengalahkan pria tua itu.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku terpojok Danzo...dan aku penasaran,siapa pemilik asli dari Mangekyou yang kau pergunakan untuk menghadapiku?"seringai tercipta dibibirnya.

Danzo menyeringai,dia merangkai segel tangan. "Kau harus mencari tahu sendiri..Gaki!"angin berhembus dengan cepat dan kuat,mata Mangekyou pria tua itu bercahaya merah terang.Dari langit terciptalah puluhan awan yang berputar cepat membentuk suatu badai kecil.

Mangekyou Naruto membelak,dia merasakan aliran chakra Danzo terpusat diawan tersebut lalu perlahan berputar sehingga membentuk suatu badai kecil dilangit.Telinga pemuda akage itu mendengar suara guntur yang menggelegar menambah suasana malam yang mencekam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya pemuda itu dengan nada datar,membuat pria tua itu tertawa kecil.

Tangan Danzo dialiri chakra angin,dia mengarahkan tangannya keatas langit.Sebelah tangannya membentuk suatu segel,sementara bibirnya menggumamkan suatu jutsu yang akan dia keluarkan. "FUTON GUFUU GOKATATSU (Badai Lima Naga)"dari balik awan muncullah lima naga yang meraung-raung dengan kerasnya,menciptakan gelegar suara yang membahana hingga suaranya terdengar beberapa kilometer.

Seringai tercipta dibibir Danzo lalu mengarahkan tangannya kearah Naruto,mata Mangekyounya bercahaya merah terang menatap tajam kearah putra Hokage itu. "Matilah!!"teriaknya lalu melesatlah lima naga dari balik awan kearah pemuda akage itu.

Terciptalah ledakan dahsyat yang membuat Danzo terhempas beberapa ratus meter dari tempatnya,karena dia tidak sempat menghindari dari jutsunya sendiri membuatnya terluka cukup parah,darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.Matanya menajam ketika dia melihat kawah besar yang tercipta akibat dari jutsu yang dikeluarkannya itu.

Tawanya menggelegar dikala malam,karena dia merasa menang dan menganggap bahwa dia sudah membunuh putra bungsu Hokage itu.Dia merangkak lalu bersender pada pohon yang berdiri kokoh disampingnya. "Akhirnya aku menang!!..dan sekarang tinggal.."matanya membelak,ketika dia melihat sesosok remaja yang berjalan tertatih-tatih kearahnya dengan luka yang sangat parah disekujur tubuhnya.

"Ka..kau masih hidup!! Bagaimana mungkin..pa...padahal kau sudah terkena jutsu mengerikan itu,tetapi..ba..bagaimana mungkin kau bisa hidup?!!!"teriaknya,dia merasa tidak terima dengan apa yang dia lihat dan kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak dia terima.

Mata merah pemuda itu menatap datar Danzo, "Jika aku sudah mati hanya karena ini...maka seharusnya aku sudah mati dari dulu"dia memunculkan sebilah pedang berwarna hitam dari fuuin penyimpanannya.Bunyi decitan pedang bergema,akibat dia menyeret senjatanya itu dengan kasar dan mata yang masih memandang tajam kearah pria tua itu.

"Kau sepertinya percaya diri sekali dengan jutsu itu...dan menganggap bahwa jutsu itu mampu untuk membunuhku dalam sekejap"dia ayunkan pedang itu keleher Danzo,tetapi sebilah pedang menghalangi pedangnya untuk memenggal kepala pria tua itu.Matanya melirik kesamping,dia melihat dua pemuda berbeda warna rambut sedang menatapnya dengan tajam,seringai tercipta dibibir pemuda akage itu.

Naruto melompat mundur kebelakang untuk menjaga jarak dari musuhnya, "Siapa kalian?"tanya pemuda akage itu.

Dua pemuda itu melesat cepat kearah Naruto,salah satu dari mereka merangkai segel tangan lalu mengarahkan kedua tangannya kearah pemuda akage itu.

Mangekyounya melirik kearah salah seorang dari mereka, 'Itu segel klan Yamanaka,jadi dia salah satu dari anggota klan Yamanaka...dan seorang lagi'batinnya,dia melirik kearah pemuda yang sedang melawannya dengan menggunakan pedang yang berada dalam genggaman kuatnya.

Dentingan pedang berbunyi menandakan mereka sedang bertarung hidup dan mati.Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya kelangit lalu menebas udara sehingga membentuk sebuah gelombang kuat yang menghantam tubuh pemuda berambut kuro itu.

"MANGETSU NO UZUNAMI"gumamnya,matanya menajam ketika dia melihat sebilah kunai melesat cepat kearahnya.Refleknya dengan cepat menangkap kunai itu lalu melesatkan kearah musuh yang berada dibelakangnya,tetapi musuhnya itu dengan lihainya menghindari serangan Naruto.

Seringai tercipta dibibirnya ketika dia sudah menyelesaikan rangkaian segel tangan.

Deg!!

Mata pemuda akage itu membulat,dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan anggota badannya,sepertinya dia sudah dikendalikan oleh jutsu rahasia klan Yamanaka.Sesosok pemuda berambut hitam legam berjalan pelan kearahnya dengan sebilah pedang yang digenggamnya erat, "Namikaze Naruto...ini adalah akhi.."belum sempat dia menyelesaikan perkataannya tubuh pemuda itu sudah tumbang dengan anggota badan terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Mangekyou abadinya bercahaya merah terang,menatap datar anggota badan yang terpisah dari tubuhnya.Bilah pedangnya berlumuran darah,tetesan darahnya menetes diujung pedang tersebut.

"Sekarang aku tahu..kau adalah anggota klan dari klan Aburame...klan pengendali serangga,tetapi kau sudah tewas sebelum kau mengendalikan seranggamu untuk melawanku..menyedihkan"matanya beralih menatap datar pemuda yang berasal dari klan Yamanaka.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya,akibat dia tidak bisa mempertahankan kendali penuh atas tubuh Naruto.Seringai tercipta dibibir yang penuh akan darah itu dan itu membuat sang Namikaze terlonjak kesal,dia sama sekali tidak menyukai seringai itu,karena yang dapat mengintimidasi musuhnya hanyalah dia...dirinya saja dan bukan musuhnya.

Mungkin itu prinsip yang Naruto pegang teguh hingga sekarang dan jika musuhnya itu membuatnya merasa terintimidasi maka dia akan membalasnya lebih dari apa yang musuhnya itu lakukan kepadanya.

Naruto berjalan pelan kearah pemuda Yamanaka itu,dia menyeret pedangnya dengan kasar.Chakra gelapnya menggembu-gembu keluar dari tubuhnya,itu adalah chakra Ying Kyubi yang masih tersisa ditubuhnya.Retakan tanah tercipta disetiap langkah kakinya dan itu membuat pemuda Yamanaka itu sedikit takut berhadapan dengan pemuda akage itu.

"Ma..mau apa kau?".

Pemuda akage itu menghilang dari pandangan pemuda anggota klan Yamanaka itu lalu muncul didepannya,dia mencekik leher pemuda itu dengan satu tangannya lalu menghantam tubuhnya dengan kuat kepohon yang berada didepannya itu,membuat pemuda berambut kuning pucat itu merintih kesakitan.

Dia membisikan sesuatu ketelinga pemuda Yamanaka itu membuat matanya membelak dan tubuhnya bergetar,karena rasa takut yang mendera dihatinya.

"Am..ampuni...aku!"teriaknya,dia berlutut lalu bersujud dihadapan Naruto,membuat pemuda akage itu tertawa dengan kerasnya lalu menyeringai,karena dia sudah berhasil menundukan musuhnya.

"Namamu..siapa namamu?"tanya pemuda akage itu dengan nada datar.

"Fu..Yamanaka Fu..anggota dari Anbu Ne"jawabnya dengan cepat dan terbatah-batah.

Seringai tercipta dibibirnya,dia mengayunkan pedangnya keleher Fu,karena dia sudah selesai dengan pemuda berambut kuning pucat itu,tetapi sebelum bilah pedangnya memenggal kepala pemuda itu.Pedangnya dihempaskan dengan kuat oleh suatu jutsu berlemen angin dan membuat pedangnya itu menancap ditanah jauh dari tempat Naruto berpijak,membuatnya menggeram kesal lalu mencari orang yang sudah berani untuk menghempaskan pedangnya itu dan dia menemukannya.Pria tua dengan sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka yang menganga lebar,dia tertawa kecil,membuatnya ingin segera membunuh mereka semua.

"Shimura Danzo..aku kira...kau sudah menyerah"dia merangkai segel sebelah tangan lalu terciptalah aliran chakra angin membentuk sebilah pedang ditangannya. "KAZE NO YAIBA"dia melesat cepat kearah pria tua itu dengan kecepatan yang melebihi shunsin.

Danzo menghindari setiap serangan Naruto yang diarahkan kepadanya,tangannya memegang tangan kiri pemuda itu lalu membuat rangkaian segel.Mata pemuda itu membelak,karena tangan kirinya mengikuti gerakan segel pria tua itu.

'Ini adalah segel Shiruoi..segel yang menggunakan tangan musuh sebagai perantaranya..dia bisa menggunakan segel ini'batinnya menggeram kesal,ketika pria tua itu sudah menyelesaikan segel tangannya.

"FUTON KAMIKAZE NO JUTSU"terciptalah badai besar yang menghempaskan tubuh Naruto beberapa puluh meter dan membuat mulut pemuda akage itu mengeluarkan darah kembali.

Danzo mengatur nafasnya,dia harus membunuh putra bungsu Hokage itu secepatnya.'Aku harus membunuhnya..'pria tua itu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya,dia memaksakan tubuh tua rentanya untuk bertarung sampai dimana tubuhnya tidak mampu lagi untuk bertarung dan sekarang dia sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk menggerakan seluruh anggota badannya.

Pria yang memegang kendali atas Anbu Ne itu terjatuh,dia berusaha untuk berdiri,tetapi dia sudah tidak mampu untu berdiri.Untunglah pemuda berklan Yamanka Fu itu menolongnya,mereka berlari untuk menjauhi tempat tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku...aku...aku harus membunuhnya!!"teriaknya,dia benar-benar tidak suka lari dari pertempuran dan itu sudah menjadi prinsip yang mendarah daging ditubuhnya.

"Danzo-sama,kita harus mencari tempat berlindung dan menyusun rencana kembali...untuk menghancurkan Konoha".

Mata Mangekyounya menyala terang, "Kenapa...kenapa kita harus lari.Beri aku alasan...kenapa..aku harus lari!!!"teriaknya yang tidak terima dengan perkataan anak buahnya itu.

Fu memalingkan wajahnya lalu menatap mata Danzo dengan penuh kesedihan, "Kita telah kalah Danzo-sama,seluruh pasukan kita dibantai habis oleh Ninja Konoha dan markas kita juga sudah dibakar oleh penduduk Konoha,kita sudah menjadi Missing-nin dan hanya aku saja yang selamat dari seluruh pasukan Anbu-ne".

Danzo menghentikan langkahnya,dia sudah kehilangan harapannya untuk menjadi Kage dan merubah sistem pemerintahan Konoha yang menurutnya terlalu lemah. "Kuso!!"teriaknya,dia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya,karena menahan amarahnya yang meledak-ledak.

Fu menghela nafas panjang,dia harus menyelematakan tuannya itu dari putra bungsu Hokage yang ingin membunuhnya,setidaknya jika dia mati tuannya itu harus selamat dan itu prioritasnya untuk saat ini.

"Ayo kita pergi Danzo-sama,selagi kita masih dapat berlari dan selamat dari desa ini.Perbatasan Konoha dan desa kecil sudah mulai terlihat,setidaknya kita harus keluar dari desa ini".

Danzo melirik kearah Fu, "Kau pergilah..aku akan tetap disini,jika aku mati...aku akan mati ditanah ini.."pria tua itu memandang langit yang hampa tanpa adanya penerang sama sekali, "Aku dijuluki Yami No Shinobi,tetapi aku ingin menjadi penerang bagi desa ini...dan jika desa ini menolaknya,tetapi aku sama sekali tidak akan menolak desa ini dijiwaku,kau pergilah dan temukan penerangmu"pria tua itu berjalan menjauhi Fu yang memandangnya dengan kesedihan.

Pemuda itu berlutut dihadapan pria tua itu, "Aku akan selalu mengingat namamu Danzo-sama!"ucapnya dengan nada tegas lalu berlari cepat melewati perbatasan Konoha.

At Place Naruto

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan pelan kemudian menarik pedang hitam yang menancap ditanah dengan kasar,darah yang terus mengalir ditubuhnya sama sekali tidak dia pedulikan.Dia hanya memperdulikan satu saja yaitu menjalankan dendam yang selama ini dia pendam,membunuh salah satu petinggi Konoha dan pengkhianat bagi desanya itu.

"Shimura Danzo...aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya"desisnya,mata merah terangnya menatap tajam langit malam.

 **"Apa kau membutuhkan bantuanku?".**

Suara yang berat dan besar itu terdengar ditelinga Naruto membuatnya menampilkan seringainya, "Mungkin..tapi tidak untuk saat ini..."segel tengkorak menjalar cepat disebagian tubuh pemuda itu membuat seluruh luka yang terdapat ditubuhnya menghilang perlahan-lahan.

 **"Ne...sayang sekali..padahal aku akan menikmati setiap momen saat aku memberikan bantuanku kepadamu".**

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan,dia mengayunkan pedangnya itu dengan cepat kemudian terciptalah gelombang angin yang besar menghancurkan beberapa pohon yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Tapi saat ini aku tidak berniat menerima bantuanmu..."dia merasakan sebuah chakra yang sangat dia kenal,seringai tercipta dibibirnya. "Karena aku akan membunuhnya dengan kekuatanku sendiri"pemuda itu menghilang kurang dari satu detik dari tempatnya.

At Place Danzo

Danzo menghindari tebasan pedang yang melintang cepat kearah tubuhnya,mata Mangekyounya bergerak cepat ketika dia melihat siluet hitam yang bergerak cepat kearahnya.Dia merangkai segel tangan, "FUTON SHINKU RENPA"terciptalah beberapa pedang angin yang melesat cepat kearah musuhnya itu.

Musuhnya itu menghindari setiap serangan pedang angin yang melesat kearahnya dengan lihai,mata merah pria tua itu melihat sebuah Fuma Shuriken yang melesat kearahnya.Danzo merangkai segel tangan, "FUTON SHINKUUHA"terciptalah lapisan angin yang tajam memotong Fuma Shuriken itu dalam sekejap.

Mata merahnya berputar cepat untuk mencari keberadaan musuhnya itu.Dia menajamkan penglihatannya,ketika dia melihat sesosok tubuh dari balik gelapnya rerimbunan pohon.Danzo memundurkan tubuhnya,karena dia melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat.

'Aku terkena genjutsu'pikirnya dengan tubuh yang sama sekali tidak bisa dia gerakan,ratusan kelelawar berterbangan mengitari pria tua itu dengan sebelah matanya merupakan Mangekyou.

'Benar...tidak salah lagi,itu benar-benar Mangekyou Uchiha Itachi..dia benar-benar mengambil mata itu dari Itachi'matanya melirik kearah pemuda akage yang muncul tepat disebelahnya.

Hembusan nafas pemuda itu terasa dingin dileher Danzo,membuatnya menggeram tidak suka. "Kau sudah kalah Danzo..kau itu lawan yang cukup merepotkan ternyata dan..."seringai tercipta dibibirnya, "Oh iya..aku hampir lupa,aku menemukan temanmu yang kabur keperbatasan Konoha dan desa kecil"seringainya melebar ketika pria tua itu membelakan matanya.

'Apa...apa yang dia lakukan kepada Fu?'!pikirnya bergejolak dan berusaha untuk melepaskan genjutsu ini.

Dunia genjutsu itu terus berputar cepat,membuat kepala Danzo terus berfikir bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu.Bulan merah yang terdapat didunia genjutsu pemuda itu bercahaya terang,ratusan kelelawar kembali mengitarinya dengan suara khasnya yang membuat telinga pria tua itu sakit,karena tidak tahan dengan suara berisik hewan nocturnal itu.

Pemuda akage itu memunculkan bagian tubuh manusia yang terpenting dari fuuin penyimpanannya lalu dia perlihatkan kepada pria tua itu,membuat matanya membelak tidak percaya..tubuh pria tua itu menegang.'Naruto!!'teriak Danzo didalam hatinya,pemuda akage itu tertawa kecil,dia sangat suka dengan ekspresi pria tua itu.

Ekspresi yang mengakui bahwa dia jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya dan tatapan penuh akan kemarahan dan kebencian,tetapi sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengalahkannya dan ini adalah puncak dimana dia telah memenangkan pertempuran dan balas dendamnya kepada pria tua itu.

"Shimura Danzo..."pedangnya dia tancapkan ketanah, "Pergilah keneraka"Mangekyounya bercahaya merah terang begitu juga dengan Mangekyou kelelawar yang mengitari tubuh pria tua itu.Dunia genjutsu berputar cepat lalu muncullah puluhan pedang dari segala penjuru yang memotong setiap daging yang terdapat pada tubuh pria tua itu,membuatnya menjerit keras setiap pedang itu memotong dagingnya secara perlahan.

Darah mengalir dengan derasnya dari sekujur tubuh Danzo,matanya menatap hampa kearah Naruto. "Kau kenapa?...apakah kau sudah kehabisan akal untuk membunuhku,ini...adalah hukuman yang pantas untukumu".

Danzo tertawa kecil,membuat pemuda akage itu menyeringai,karena tertantang dengan intimidasinya. "Kau bahkan jauh lebih kejam dari dugaanku"ucap pria tua itu yang sudah diberi kebebasan berbicara oleh Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"matanya menatap datar sebagian tubuh Danzo yang memperlihatkan tulangnya,karena sebagian daging ditubuhnya sudah dipotong habis oleh pedang yang melayang diseluruh penjuru.

"Kau mengatakan ini adalah hukuman...lalu apa bedanya kau denganku,kau mengatakan aku bersalah...tetapi apakah kau tahu setiap kesalahan besar dari desa itu dan setiap rahasia kotor yang mereka tutupi dari penduduknya".

Naruto tertawa kecil lalu membesar, "Aku sama sekali tidak peduli apapun dari kesalahan ataupun rahasia kotor dari desa itu...karena aku sebenarnya tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi didunia ini,aku melindungi desa itu...karena aku menjalankan tugasku sebagai ninja...sedangkan untuk kepedulianku sama sekali tidak"dunia genjutsu itu menghilang dan kembali kedunia nyata.

Danzo mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya,meskipun itu adalah dunia genjutsu tetapi serangan mental dapat mempengaruhi fisik,jika serangan mental itu sangat kuat dan berbahaya. "Kau mengatakan aku tidak jauh beda denganmu...kau memang benar"dia mengambil pedang yang dia tancapkan ketanah.

Pengkhianat desa itu memundurkan tubuhnya dengan cepat,ketika Naruto berjalan pelan menghampirinya. "Ja..jauhi aku...jauhi aku sialan!!!"teriaknya membuat pemuda akage itu menyeringai.Dia melemparkan pedang hitam itu,kemudian menancap tepat didepan pria tua itu,membuat matanya membelak.

Pemuda akage itu menghilang dalam sekejap lalu muncul berpijak digagang bilah pedang hitam itu.Naruto turun dari pijakan gagang pedang tersebut lalu mencekik leher pria tua itu dengan keras membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa bernafas.

"Am..ampuni...a..aku"mohonnya dengan terbatah-batah.

Naruto memunculkan kunai dari fuuin penyimpanannya,dia menghantamkan tubuh pria tua itu kepohon yang berada disampingnya, "Tidak akan!"dia memenggal kepala Danzo dalam sekali tebasan kunai yang digenggamnya erat,kepala pria tua itu menggelinding menjauhi pemuda itu.

Pemuda akage itu menjilati bilah kunai yang telah berlumuran darah Danzo, "Ini adalah hukuman dariku untukmu..Danzo...dan pergilah keneraka dengan tenang,kemudian tunggulah aku..mungkin aku akan menempati tempat yang sama denganmu"Naruto menjatuhkan kunai yang dia genggam lalu mengambil pedang hitamnya.Dia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan lalu membalikan tubuhnya.

Mata merahnya bercahaya terang, "AMATERASU"dia menatap tubuh tanpa kepala yang berada disampinya itu,perlahan-lahan tubuh itu terbakar oleh api hitam.Dia melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali,kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap dari balik kegelapan malam.

At Place Menma

Pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu berjalan pelan lalu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dibawah pohon yang rindang,matanya melirik kearah sesosok pemuda berambut merah darah dengan pakaian yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

Pemuda kuning cerah itu mengeluarkan liquid bening dari kedua matanya, "Hm,syukurlah kau masih hidup Otouto"ucapnya,membuat pemuda akage itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Tentu saja aku masih hidup,seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu kepadamu"dia duduk disamping saudaranya sambil memandang langit malam yang masih tidak diterangi apapun.

"Kau..apa yang kau lakukan!!"teriak putra sulung Hokage itu yang tidak terima bahwa dirinya digendong oleh adiknya sendiri. "Kita sudah terlalu lama disini...dan kau masih tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar,karena itu aku akan menggendongmu hingga kita sampai diKonoha"dia melompat dari satu batang pohon kebatang pohon lainnya dengan tujuan ke Konohagakure No Sato.

"Aku tahu,tapi tidak seperti ini jugakan!!"teriaknya menggelegar hingga membuat telinga pemuda akage itu sakit.

"Diamlah..kau membuat telingaku sakit Menma!"balasnya.

In The Village Konoha

Ribuan penduduk Konoha menyambut kedatangan dua pahlawan yang sudah menyelamatkan desanya dan dalam kudeta itu sama sekali tidak ada satupun penduduk yang tewas,karena nyawa semua penduduk dan ninja Konoha sudah dihidupkan kembali oleh Nagato berkat bantuan mata Rinnegannya.

Dua pahlawan itu diberi julukan Ni Eiyuu Kyoudai (Dua Pahlawan Bersaudara) dan berita itu sudah tersebar keseluruh desa tentang cerita kudeta yang dilakukan Danzo untuk menggulingkan kekuasaan Yondaime Hokage dan merubah sistem tatanan pemerintahan desa itu dan juga tentang kepahlawanan dari Namikaze bersaudara itu.Membuat para Kage dari seluruh desa kagum akan kehebatan dari dua putra Yondaime Hokage tersebut.

Setelah diketahui bahwa Kudeta itu dibantu oleh Akatsuki maka Yondaime Hokage memberikan surat undangan kepada masing-masing desa besar untuk mengadakan pertemuan Gokage dan membahas masalah Akatsuki yang telah melakukan berbagai tindakan kriminal diberbagai desa didunia Shinobi itu.Para Kage itu menyetujui pertemuan itu dan akan dilakukan di desa para samurai.

At Place Naruto

Pemuda akage itu menghela nafas,dia sedang memikirkan tentang pertemuan Gokage itu yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa hari lagi.Dia sekarang menjadi orang yang terus berfikir sekarang ini,padahal dulu dia tidak begitu suka dengan berfikir dan memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat kepalanya pusing.

Dari arah belakangnya terdapat seseorang yang sedang memeluknya dengan erat dan dia sudah tahu siapa orang yang sedang memeluknya itu,karena orang itu sudah terlalu sering memelukannya selama beberapa hari belakangan.

"Kenapa kau memelukku lagi,bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan memelukku lagi"ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan perkataanmu..karena yang kupedulikan itu dirimu bukan perkataanmu"ucapnya dengan suara yang lembut dan halus,suara itu benar-benar indah untuk didengar.

Naruto tertawa kecil,dia memang sudah tahu bagaimana caranya tertawa dan tersenyum sekarang,perlahan-lahan emosinya kembali dengan sendirinya dan itu membuatnya agak sedikit aneh,karena dari dulu dia tidak menunjukan ekspresinya.

"Gadis aneh"balasnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil lalu menatap wajah pemuda itu,dia memegang wajah pemuda akage itu dengan lembut. "Tetaplah seperti ini...tetaplah dengan wajah yang seperti ini jika kau bertemu denganku...tetaplah sedekat ini dan selalu berada disisiku.."dia menarik kepala pemuda itu lalu mengarahkan kewajahnya.

Bibir gadis itu dia dekatkan kebibir pemuda itu,dua bibir saling bersentuhan dan bertautan satu sama lain.Pemuda akage itu membelak,dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus melakukan apa,karena dia baru melakukan hal yang seperti ini.Surai hitam gadis itu diterpa angin sore dengan mata hari terbenam sebagai saksi dimana dua insan itu terbenam dalam lautan ketidaktahuan.

Tangan pemuda itu menarik pelan tubuh gadis berklan Uchiha itu, "Apa itu sudah cukup untukmu?".

Gadis itu tertawa kecil,"Kau bahkan tidak tahu cara melakukan hal tersebut dasar...bagaimana jika aku mengajarimu,apakah kau mau?".

Naruto tersenyum tipis,dia sama sekali tidak tahu dengan dirinya sendiri.Jika dia berada didekat gadis itu,entah kenapa dia merasa lebih bebas untuk menunjukan ekspresinya,dia sama sekali tidak tahu dengan hal itu.

"Kau pasti sudah berpengalaman dengan hal ini,sehingga kau dengan suka hati mengajariku hal itu".

Gadis itu mendecih kecil lalu menyeringai, "Tidak..aku bahkan baru melakukannya hanya denganmu..aku memberikan ciuman pertamaku hanya untukmu..hanya untukmu".

"Kenapa kau memberikannya kepadaku...apa alasanmu memberikan ciuman pertamamu kepadaku?".

Putri klan Uchiha itu mendekatkan tubuhnya ketubuh Naruto, "Apakah cinta butuh alasan,apakah perasaan seperti ini butuh alasan untuk menjelaskannya kepadamu...Naruto-kun".

Naruto menyerngit heran,dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataan gadis itu,cinta...bahkan dia tidak tahu apa itu perasaan yang dinamakan cinta itu..dia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataanmu itu".

Satsuki menghela nafas panjang,dia bahkan menahan air matanya ketika Naruto berkata seperti itu kepadanya,dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu akan berkata seperti itu kepadanya.Dia tersenyum hangat,mungkin dia harus menunggu kembali,menunggu dan terus menunggu hingga Naruto menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai dan menyayangi pemuda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa...mungkin ini terlalu awal untukmu,tapi ketahuilah..aku akan selalu menunggumu,karena hati yang kosong ini hanya dapat diisi olehmu"Satsuki berjalan menjauhi pemuda tersebut.Membuat pemuda akage itu kembali memandangi matahari yang terbenam perlahan.

"Uchiha Satsuki...gadis yang menarik,tapi aku sama sekali...tidak memikirkan hal lain selain menyelesaikan misiku untuk saat ini,mungkin nanti aku akan memikirkan hal lain setelah misi ini selesai..."mata hijau toskanya berubah menjadi warna merah darah dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar cepat.

"Pertemuan Gokage...aku akan menjadi pengawal Yondaime Hokage ya..bersama dengan saudaraku yang berisik itu hah..pasti sangat melelahkan"gumamnya.

At Place Madara

Terdengarlah langkah kaki dari dalam lorong yang gelap tersebut,perlahan langkah kaki itu menghilang dan dari balik lorong yang gelap itu menampilkan pria bertopeng dengan mata Rinnegannya yang bercahaya terang.

"Apa aku terlambat Kabuto?"tanyanya kepada pemuda berkulit ular yang sudah menunggunya itu.

"Tidak sama sekali Madara-sama...dan kau juga sudah membawakan dua tubuh berharga itu".

Madara tertawa kecil, "Tentu,karena aku tidak mau kehilangan tubuh berharga dari bawahanku lagi..dan aku juga harus merelakan tubuh Yami No Shinobi itu".

Pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya, "Kau tidak mendapatkan tubuh Danzo,Madara-sama?".

"Ya..seperti katamu,dia benar-benar tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mendapatkan tubuh dari bawahanku sendiri yang sudah dia bunuh".

"Apa dia benar-benar sudah mengetahui rencana kita Madara-sama?".

Mata Rinnegan itu berputar cepat, "Mungkin...karena aku tidak yakin soal itu dan...bagaimana dengan pasukan tempurku,apakah kau sudah membangkitkannya?".

Pemuda itu berlutut dihadapan pria bertopeng itu. "Tentu..Madara-sama,karena keinginanmu akan menjadi keinginanku juga".

"Bagus..sekarang keluarkan sepuluh pasukanku...ah itu terlalu sedikit,aku butuh seratus pasukan"perintahnya.

Pemuda itu menyerngit heran,karena untuk apa pria itu mengeluarkan 100 pasukan, "Untuk apa Madara-sama mengeluarkan pasukan sebanyak itu?".

Madara berjalan menjauhi Kabuto, "Untuk menunjukan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya kepada lima pemimpin desa itu..dan untuk mendeklarasikan perang kepada dunia shinobi"perlahan tubuh pria itu menghilang terhisap oleh vortex yang dia ciptakan.

 **SEASON II END**

 **~@See You Next Season**

 **Follow~Comment**

 **Vote**

 **See You Next Time**


	33. Chapter 31 Season III

**1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **#The Begin**

 **THE NEW SEASON III**

Summary Season III

The Naruto New War III:Rise Of Prophecy

Pertarungan dengan Kyubi dan Danzo memberikan suatu makna dan pengaruh tersendiri bagi Naruto, dia ingin menjadi kuat dan tambah kuat lagi untuk menjadi yang terkuat diatas yang terkuat.Dia ingin melebihi kekuatan para pendahulunya yang bergelar Shinobi No Kami yaitu Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha.

Sementara itu, pertemuan kelima Kage hanya tinggal menghitung hari lagi dan persiapan sudah dilakukan oleh masing-masing Kage untuk membahas organisasi kriminal yang para anggotanya adalah Criminal S-Rank.

Naruto sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk melindungi Yondaime Hokage begitu juga dengan Menma yang sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melindungi orang yang paling penting di desa Konoha, walaupun mereka harus mengorbankan nyawanya, karena mereka adalah NINJA.

Chapter 31 The Guardian Of Shadow

Puluhan gelembung air terpancar dari dalam tabung percobaan, mata beriris vertical itu menyeringai gembira, karena dia telah berhasil menyempurnakan percobaan yang telah dia lakukan selama beberapa bulan.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil..."lidah panjangnya menjilati sebagian wajahnya lalu menaruh beberapa catatan document tentang hasil penemuannya itu. "Dan dengan ini, pasti kita akan mendapatkan pasukan yang lebih dari ekspektasi kita selama ini Madara-sama"lanjutnya dengan pupil mata yang melirik kearah belakangnya.

Terdengarlah langkah kaki ditelinga pria itu, membuatnya tersenyum kecil ketika dia melihat orang yang paling dia segani dan dia kagumi. "Iya, kurasa begitu.Mungkin aku akan membawa beberapa pasukan tambahan untuk pertemuan itu"ucap pria bertopeng beriris merah menyala.Di dalam tabung itu dia melihat ratusan makhluk besar dengan berbagai macam bentuk yang menurutnya sangat aneh dan menyeramkan.

Pria bertudung hitam itu menyerngit heran, karena kenapa tuannya itu harus membawa pasukan tambahan, sedangkan dengan pasukan yang berjumlah seratus orang menurutnya itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghadapi lima kage yang hanya dijaga oleh beberapa ratus samurai saja.

"Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan dan beresiko Madara-sama?".

Madara tersenyum sinis dibalik topengnya, "Berlebihan?...beresiko?"gumamnya.

"Ya, menurut saya itu terlalu berlebihan, karena anda membawa seratus pasukan hanya untuk melawan beberapa ratus samurai saja dan lagi anda berniat membawa pasukan yang baru saja saya ciptakan, bukankah itu sama saja anda mengeluarkan kartu AS pasukan anda sendiri untuk menghadapi perang besar nanti?".

Madara melangkahkan kakinya perlahan untuk melihat lebih jelas kedalam tabung percobaan, "Itu mungkin, tapi aku berniat mengambil resiko itu, karena...orang yang mengambil resiko besar untuk menjadi menang adalah orang yang akan menjadi pemenang".

Pria itu menghilang kedalam vortex yang baru saja dia ciptakan, meninggalkan pria bertudung hitam yang mendecih tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh tuannya itu. "Madara-sama...keangkuhanmu itu akan membawamu kedalam jurang penyesalan...kuharap" seringai tercipta dibibir tipis.

6* *6* 6*

In The Village Konoha

Bagian Barat Hutan Konoha

Bunyi dentingan pedang berbunyi di malam hari, mata beberapa Ninja dari desa Konoha itu menajam ketika mereka melihat sekelompok makhluk berwarna putih yang muncul dari rerimbunan pohon.

"Sebenarnya mereka itu apa? Mereka dapat membentuk suatu senjata dari bagian tubuh mereka sendiri dan makhluk itu dapat muncul dari pohon bahkan tanah...apa mereka memiliki Kekai Genkai, taichou?"tanya salah satu Ninja bertopeng Taka.

Ninja yang dipanggil Taichou hanya mendesah pelan, karena dia sudah kehabisan akal untuk menghadapi musuhnya itu.Sebab makhluk itu tidak habis-habis, setelah mereka bunuh berkali-kali.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kuharapkan..."Taichou menahan serangan dari salah satu makhluk putih itu dengan pedang yang digenggamnya erat, kemudian menjaga jarak dari mereka.

"Taichou! Kita harus mundur dan melaporkan situasi ini kepada Yondaime-sama"ucap salah satu Ninja bertopeng Fukuro.

Taichou mengangguk, pertanda bahwa dia menerima usulan anak buahnya itu, tetapi sebelum mereka melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari tempat itu, para Ninja Konoha itu tewas terlebih dahulu dengan tubuh yang tertancap puluhan rantai berwarna emas.

"Maaf...karena aku sendiri tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi kepada kalian semua"dari dalam tanah muncullah seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna merah yang berkibar, karena diterpa angin malam.

Mata pria itu menatap kosong kelangit, pupil mata berwarna ungu bercahaya itu beralih kearah puluhan Ninja yang baru saja dia bunuh dalam sekali serang.Dia menghela nafas panjang lalu melirikan matanya kebelakang.

"Bagaimana dengan tubuh barumu yang sekarang Nagato?"muncullah vortex dibelakang pria itu.Dari dalam vortex tersebut keluarlah dua pria yang menatap pria akage itu dengan intens.

"Tidak buruk...tapi aku lebih suka dengan tubuh lamaku"jawabnya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Begitukah?"tanya salah satu pria yang menggunakan topeng untuk menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Iya".

Seringai tercipta dibibir pria akage itu, membuat pria bertopeng tertawa kecil. "Tapi, aku lebih suka kau yang sekarang, kau tahu kenapa?..."pria itu membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Nagato, "Karena kau, bagaikan boneka yang mudah untukku kendalikan"lanjutnya, membuat pria akage itu menggeram marah, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu yang mengancam pria bertopeng yang bernama asli Uchiha Madara itu, karena dia benar-benar sudah dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh pria itu.

Pria bersisik ular itu tersenyum sinis, menatap Nagato dengan pupil verticalnya. "Madara-sama...apa tujuan anda sebenarnya?".

"Apa maksudmu Kabuto?".

Pupil verticalnya menatap sinis kearah Madara, "Kenapa anda membawa pasukan Zetsu yang berjumlah puluhan dan membangkitkan Nagato dalam bentuk Edo Tensei tanpa sepengetahuan saya terlebih dahulu?".

"Untuk mengetahui sesuatu..."seringai terpatri dibibir tipis dari balik topengnya itu, "Dan menguji seberapa tangguh pasukan yang kau ciptakan itu...kita pergi dari sini, sebelum Anbu Konoha datang ketempat ini"pria paruh baya itu memasuki vortex yang diciptakannya, begitu juga dengan Kabuto, sedangkan Nagato dan pasukan Zetsu masuk kedalam tanah dan menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Dari arah desa Konoha melesatlah sedivisi pasukan Anbu kearah tempat dimana mayat Anbu Konoha itu tergeletak.Mata beberapa Anbu itu membelak tidak percaya, karena mereka melihat beberapa teman Anbu mereka tewas dengan luka tusukan yang menganga lebar ditubuh mereka.

"Taichou..ini, bukankah ini sangat mencurigakan?"tanya salah satu Anbu kepada atasannya yang bertopeng Bear itu.

Taichou Anbu itu melirik kearah beberapa pohon kemudian beralih menatap beberapa mayat yang tergeletak disampingnya, "Kau benar...ini mencurigakan, mereka dikalahkan dalam sekali serang, ini bukanlah musuh yang biasa kita hadapi".

"Apakah ini ulah anggota Akatsuki, Taichou?".

Taichou Anbu itu merangkai segel tangan, kemudian menghentakannya ketanah dalam sekejap muncullah kepulan asap yang mengeluarkan seekor burung elang.Anbu bertopeng Bear itu menulis di secarik kertas kecil, kemudian dia masukan kedalam tempat khusus surat di salah satu kaki burung tersebut.

"Terbanglah"gumamnya, matanya menatap intens kearah pasukan divisinya.

"Iya...kau benar, ini adalah ulah dari Akatsuki, tetapi kita tidak boleh gentar.Kita harus mempertahankan dan mengamankan wilayah hutan perbatasan Konoha dimulai dari Barat hingga Timur.Dimulai dari sekarang!!"mereka semua menghilang dalam sekejap, meninggalkan kepulan asap tebal ditempat tersebut.

In The Office Hokage

Tsunade membuka jendela Konoha, karena dia melihat burung pengantar informasi dari salah satu divisi Anbu.Burung itu berhenti dan bertengger di jendela Konoha, wanita cantik itu mengambil secarik kertas yang berada disalah satu kaki burung tersebut.

"Ini..."giginya bergemelatuk menahan amarah yang meledak-ledak.

"Ada apa Tsunade-hime?"tanya Minato.

"Ada penyerangan dari anggota Akatsuki...seluruh pasukan divisi 15 tewas dalam sekali serang"jawabnya, membuat wajah pria paruh baya itu terkejut.

"Kirim pasukan tambahan untuk menjaga wilayah perbatasan, karena aku tidak akan memberikan celah sedikitpun kepada musuh untuk bergerak dengan bebas dan jika aku tidak berada di Konoha, tolong jaga desa ini dengan baik Tsunade-hime".

Tsunade tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah...aku akan menjalankan perintahmu Yondaime-sama"balasnya, membuat Minato tertawa kecil, karena candaan wanita cantik tersebut.

The Next Day

At Place Naruto

Pemuda akage itu menahan tebasan pedang besar dengan seluruh bilahnya ditumbuhi duri tajam yang bergerak bebas.Mata merah bertomoe tiganya bergerak cepat, mengikuti pola tebasan pedang musuhnya.

Pedang berbilah hitam itu tertahan oleh sekumpulan air berbentuk tangan raksasa, membuat pemuda akage berpakaian serba hitam itu menyeringai, "Ini sungguh menarik, Suigetsu"sebelah tangannya merangkai segel tangan.

"FUTON KARIKEN SHUODAN (Lingkaran Pedang Badai Angin)"terciptalah badai angin berbentuk ratusan pedang yang menghancurkan tangan air raksasa itu dalam sekejap.

'Ini tidak seperti yang kupikirkan...dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku'pikir pemuda bergigi tajam itu.Tangannya bergerak pelan keudara, lalu terciptalah ribuan titik air kecil di udara.

"Ini serangan balasanku Naruto-kun!!!!"teriaknya, dia menggerakan tangannya kembali.Seringai tercipta dibibirnya, memperlihatkan gigi tajamnya.

"SUITON HORIYOUMA (Ombak Serigala Pemusnah)"terbentuklah ombak raksasa yang menghantam tubuh Naruto, ombak itu menenggelamkan tubuh pemuda tersebut dalam sekali serang dan membuat tempat latihan itu terbenam oleh air.

At Place Hotaru

Di atas beberapa pucuk pohon, terdapat beberapa orang yang mengamati pertarungan dua pemuda tersebut.Mata salah satu pengamat itu bercahaya terang, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Ne Hotaru-chan, apa Naruto-kun baik-baik saja?"tanya seorang gadis berambut crimson.

Gadis yang dipanggil Hotaru itu tersenyum bahagia, "Dia baik-baik saja dan sangat menikmati latihan ini".

"Are..dilihat dari segi manapun, ini bukanlah latihan Hotaru-chan...melainkan sebuah pertarungan hidup dan mati"balasnya.

At Place Suigetsu

Pemuda berdiri diatas genangan air yang diciptakannya, matanya mengobservasi area sekitar, karena dia tahu, pemimpinnya itu tidak mungkin akan kalah hanya dengan satu atau dua jutsu rank-A saja.

'Dimana kau...'pedang Samehada dia genggam dengan erat, lalu dia tebaskan kearah samping, karena dia merasakan chakra dari pemimpinnya itu, tetapi tebasannya tidak berguna sama sekali, bahkan terkesan sia-sia, sebab disampingnya tidak ada ketua kelompoknya sama sekali.

Mata pemuda itu melirik kearah samping kanannya lalu kiri, dia merasakan suatu chakra yang muncul dari dua tempat tersebut, tetapi kenapa...dia sama sekali tidak melihat ketuanya.

"Dimana kau, Naruto-kun?"gumamnya, mendesah kasar, lalu menyerang tidak tentu arah, karena kesal...dia terus menerus merasakan chakra ketuanya, tidak hanya dari dua arah itu saja, melainkan dari berbagai arah dan tempat.

At Place Juugo

Mata pemuda itu menyerngit heran, karena kenapa rekannya itu menyerang tidak tentu arah dan terkesan tidak berguna.

"Ada apa dengan Suigetsu, Hotaru-san?".

Hotaru tersenyum kecil, "Dia dipermainkan oleh Namikaze-kun dengan Genjutsu".

Sara tertawa kecil, melihat Suigetsu yang tampaknya sudah kesal dan berteriak memanggil nama ketuanya, "Dia tampak bodoh, jika dipermainkan seperti itu".

Gadis berambut kuning kecoklatan itu tertawa kecil, mengikuti tawa dari Sara, "Kau benar Sara-chan, dia benar-benar sudah dipermainkan habis-habisan oleh Namikaze-kun".

At Place Suigetsu

'Ini..benar-benar menyusahkan, kalau begini terus...'pemuda itu menggeram kesal, dia merasa sudah dipermainkan habis-habisan oleh pemuda akage itu.

Tes!

Terdengar suara rintikan air ditelinga pemuda berambut biru pucat itu, membuatnya berbalik kesumber suara tersebut. "Jangan mempermainkanku!! Taichou!!!"teriaknya, kali ini dia tidak menyebutkan nama asli dari ketuanya, melainkan nama kehormatan yang biasa dipakai untuk nama ketua kelompok atau divisi.

Pedang Samehadanya dia ayunkan ketanah, lalu terbentuklah retakan tanah yang menyemburkan air yang sangat banyak dari dalam.Kumpulan air itu membentuk seekor naga air raksasa, "SUITON SUIRYUUZAKI (Naga Air Penghakim)"naga air itu mengikuti arah gerakan tangan pemuda pemegang pedang samehada itu.

Tes!

'Suara itu lagi...'gerakan tangannya bergerak cepat kesamping, membuat naga itu melesat cepat kearah samping pemuda tersebut, tetapi yang dia temukan hanyalah udara kosong yang tidak berbentuk.

"Keluarlah, taichou!!!"teriaknya menggelegar.

Ting!!

Telinganya mendengar suara yang sangat keras, membuat telinganya merasakan sakit.Dia menjerit kesakitan, membuat kosenterasi untuk mempertahankan bentuk naga air raksasanya memudar, kemudian berubah menjadi kebentuk awal lagi.

'Ini...sebenarnya jutsu apa yang dipakainya, genjutsukah atau ninjutsu?!'batinnya berteriak keras, menahan rasa sakit yang mendera telinganya.

At Place Sara

Mata gadis itu melirik singkat kearah Suigetsu yang sepertinya menderita, karena suatu hal.

"Kenapa dia seperti itu,Hotaru-chan?".

Mata Hotaru bercahaya terang, mengobservasi tentang suatu hal yang terjadi di area pertarungan tersebut. "Ini...Namikaze-kun, dia memakai suatu genjutsu yang mencakup lima panca indera".

Sara mendelik terkejut, 'Genjutsu yang mengilusi lima panca indera, genjutsu yang berbahaya'pikirnya, menatap kasihan kepada Suigetsu yang terkena genjutsu yang berbahaya tersebut.

"Begitulah..bahkan aku sendiri baru mengetahuinya, setelah aku memperhatikannya lebih intens.Genjutsu itu juga dapat mengilusi penglihatan khusus lawan, seperti sharingan atau byakugan, sampai aku juga hampir tertipu oleh genjutsu tersebut"matanya bercahaya terang, mengobservasi lebih mendalam.

"Kau juga terilusi oleh genjutsu tersebut?"tanya Juugo.

Gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku mengira genjutsu tersebut hanyalah genjutsu biasa, tetapi aku cukup heran, kenapa makhluk spesial seperti dia bisa terilusi hanya dengan genjutsu biasa seperti itu...dan puncaknya, setelah aku melihat ada perubahan chakra yang tidak beraturan dibeberapa titik chakra".

"Titik chakra?"Sara bergumam.

"Ya, titik chakra.Pada dasarnya jika, seorang ninja terkena genjutsu maka seluruh chakra yang ada ditubuhnya akan kacau secara bertahap...sesuai dengan tahap tenggelamnya korban dalam genjutsu lawan, tetapi jika korban terkena genjutsu yang menyerang titik chakra yang membuat beberapa titik chakra kacau pada tubuh, maka dapat dipastikan...musuh akan mengalami kemenangan total".

Juugo menyerngit heran, karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis berambut bergelombang itu. "Jadi, kesimpulannya?".

"Korban akan dipaksa tenggelam dalam genjutsu lawan, membuat lima panca indera menjadi kacau secara bertahap...perlahan-lahan lima panca inderanya akan mengalami ilusi secara beruntun, lalu saat mencapai tahap sempurna, lima panca inderanya akan mengalami ilusi total".

Juugo mendesah pelan, dia menatap Suigetsu dengan iba. "Kuatlah Suigetsu".

At Place Suigetsu

Pemuda itu mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan, terkesan kacau dan keringat mengalir dengan deras dipelipisnya. "Ini...genjutsu tingkat tinggi...dia sudah merencanakan ini semua, bahkan sebelum aku menggerakan pedangku"ucapnya, mengelap keringatnya dengan kasar.

"Jadi, apakah kau sudah menyerah?".

Suigetsu menyeringai, ketika dia mendengar suara tersebut.Dia sangat mengenal suara itu, "Taichou.."dia mengeratkan genggaman pedangnya.Gagang pedang itu dia ayunkan dengan cepat kebelakang, tetapi sebelum pedang itu mengenai pemuda akage itu, tubuhnya sudah diselimuti segel, membuatnya tidak bisa menggerakan seluruh anggota badannya.

Seringai tercipta dibibir tipisnya, bilah pedang hitamnya mengenai leher Suigetsu, terasa dingin dan menusuk, membuat pemuda itu meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar.

"Yah, ini sudah selesai Suigetsu"dia hilangkan pedang hitamnya dan juga segel yang menyelimuti anak buahnya itu.

At Place Sara

"Sudah selesai rupanya".

"Begitulah, itu tadi pertarungan yang menarik"Juugo melompat dari tempatnya lalu melesat ketempat pemuda akage tersebut.

"Yah, memang tadi itu pertarungan yang menguras emosi dan mental"Hotaru menghilang menggunakan shunsinnya.

"Hah, mereka meninggalkan aku dengan tampang bahagia...bodoh sekali mereka"gadis itu tertawa kecil, lalu menghilang menggunakan shunsinnya.

6* 6 *6

Pemuda yang sekarang bermarga Namikaze itu bersedekap dada, dia bersender di sebuah pohon yang rindang dengan mata tajam, pemuda itu menatap anggota kelompoknya.

"Sebagian dari kalian akan ikut denganku dalam pertemuan lima kage".

Hotaru menyerngit heran, karena bukankah dalam pertemuan itu wakil dari masing-masing desa hanya diperbolehkan tiga orang saja yang bisa mengikuti pertemuan itu.

"Namikaze-kun, pertemuan itu...bukankah dalam pertemuan itu hanya diperbolehkan tiga orang saja untuk mewakili desa dari masing-masing perwakilan.Bahkan tiga orang itu adalah Kage dari masing-masing desa dan dua pengawalnya".

"Kau benar..."seringai tercipta dibibir tipisnya, sementara salah satu tangannya memainkan sebilah kunai tajam, kemudian kunai itu dilemparkannya kearah salah satu batang pohon, membuat batang pohon itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

"Tetapi, aku tidak akan mengikuti peraturan itu"lanjutnya.

Sara masih tidak mengerti cara berpikir pemuda itu, karena menurutnya pemikiran pemuda itu susah sekali untuk ditebak dan dipahami, sebab itu dia menjadi tambah suka dengan pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya itu.Menurutnya pemuda yang susah ditebak adalah pemuda yang sangat menarik untuk dimengerti dan dipikirkan terus menerus.

Gadis berambut crimson itu tersenyum simpul, "Jadi, kesimpulannya apa, Naruto-kun?".

"Kesimpulannya...kalian akan menyusup dalam pertemuan itu dan berjagalah di sekitar area luar pertemuan, karena aku yakin...mereka akan membuat suatu kejutan yang menarik untuk pertemuan lima kage..."mereka semua menangguk paham, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa...kalian akan dipimpin oleh anggota pertamaku...dia adalah anggota terakhir dari klan pengguna Kekai Genkai Kristal, namanya adalah Ekishou Guren"lanjutnya.

Suigetsu mengatur nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya, "Apakah dia perempuan, Naruto-kun?"tanya pemuda itu yang kembali menyebutkan nama ketua kelompoknya itu.

"Ya, dia perempuan...apakah kau meragukan keputusanku..."mata hijau toskanya berubah, menjadi mata berwarna merah darah dengan aksen tiga tomoe yang menghiasinya."Suigetsu"lanjutnya, seringai terpatri apik dibibirnya itu.

Pemuda berambut biru pucat itu menegang, dia pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, disaat dia masih menjadi bawahan Orochimaru dan si Sannin Ular itu mulai melancarkan Killing Intens kepadanya, tetapi ini jauh...jauh lebih kuat dari yang pernah dia rasakan.

"Ti..tidak...Taichou"ucapnya terbatah-batah, tubuhnya tidak kuat menahan Killing Intens yang dilancarkan ketuanya dan akhirnya dia jatuh berlutut dihadapan Naruto.

Pemuda akage itu menghentikan Killing Intensnya yang membuat tubuh pemuda berambut biru pucat itu jatuh berlutut dan membuat beberapa anggotanya tidak bisa menggerakan anggota badannya.

"Bagus kalau begitu, karena aku tidak menerima bantahan dari siapapun"lanjutnya.

FLASHBACK

In The Hospital Konoha

Di ruangan serba putih dan terdapat beberapa alat kesehatan didalamnya, terdapat dua remaja yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu hal.

"Jadi, apakah kau mau memimpin anggota yang kubentuk untuk melancarkan penyusupan di tempat pertemuan lima Kage?"tanya pemuda akage itu.

Gadis yang terbaring diranjang rumah sakit itu hanya mendesah pelan, dia sebenarnya ingin membantu pemuda yang dia cintai, tetapi apakah dia mampu menjalankan tugas yang diberikan kepadanya dengan baik, mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang terbilang sangatlah lemah.

"Jangan khawatir...aku percaya denganmu, kau akan berhasil dalam misi yang kuberikan kepadamu"pemuda itu tersenyum tulus kepadanya dan ini sudah sekian kalinya dia tersenyum kepada orang lain.

Kedua matanya menguraikan air mata haru, dia sangat bahagia melihat senyum dari ketua kelompoknya itu.

"Aku akan menjalankan misi yang kau berikan...Naruto-kun"jawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Tangan pemuda itu menepuk kepala gadis itu dengan lembut, wajahnya menatap wajah gadis itu dengan ramah. "Aku percayakan misi itu kepadamu"pemuda itu, kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan langkah yang angkuh dan penuh akan keyakinan.

'Aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu Naruto-kun'batinnya meyakinkan dirinya.

FLASHBACK END

"Kalian berlatihlah dengan keras, karena aku membutuhkan kemampuan dan kekuatan kalian"ucap Naruto dengan suara coolnya.

Anggotanya mengangguk tanda mereka semua mengerti dengan intruksi yang diberikan kepada mereka.

'Kali ini...aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya untuk menghadapi musuh yang kekuatannya belum kuketahui'pikirnya, matanya melirik kearah dedaunan yang jatuh ketanah akibat dari latihan yang dijalankan oleh seluruh anggotanya.

'Pria bertopeng itu...apakah benar dia Uchiha Madara.Pria itu memiliki kemampuan dan kekuatan yang mengerikan, walaupun aku baru melawannya sekali, tetapi aku sangat yakin...dia sangat mengerikan untuk dihadapi'lanjutnya, pemuda itu mengingat disaat dia bertarung dengan pria yang mengaku sebagai salah satu dari dua Dewa Shinobi.

FLASHBACK

Pemuda akage itu merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat, "KATON RYUUKA NO JUTSU"terciptalah naga api yang melesat kearah pria berjubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah yang menghiasinya.

Pria bertopeng itu hanya merentangkan Gunbai didadanya, lalu bergumam ketika serangan jutsu itu mengarah padanya. "UCHIHA GAESHI"serangan pemuda akage itu dimutarbalikan dengan mudahnya oleh pria tersebut.

'Ini sama persis dengan kemampuan senjata legendaris klan Uchiha'pikir pemuda akage itu, dia merangkai segel tangan, lalu mengucapkan nama jutsu yang akan dia keluarkan.

"HYOUTON AWESAKAGAMI NO JUTSU"terciptalah cermin yang mengeluarkan jutsu dengan intesitas kekuatan yang sama dengan jutsu yang dimutarbalikan oleh pria yang mengaku sebagai Madara.

Terjadilah ledakan dahsyat disekitar area pertempuran tersebut, mata pemuda akage itu menajam, ketika dia melihat cermin es yang dia keluarkan mengalami keretakan yang cukup besar.

"Cerminku...mengalami kerusakan yang cukup fatal dengan kata lain jutsu yang dia keluarkan dua kali lebih kuat dari jutsu yang aku keluarkan sebelumnya"dia mendecih tidak suka, lalu melirik kearah Danzo yang sama sekali tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun.

'Kenapa dia tidak menyerang dan lagi, bukankah dia tadi berkata tidak akan bertarung denganku'pikirnya.

"Kenapa kau bertarung denganku...bukankah tadi kau berkata, kau tidak akan bertarung denganku?".

Pria itu tertawa kecil, "Ya, aku sekarang tidak bertarung denganmu, melainkan sedang bermain-main denganmu".

Pemuda akage itu tertawa dengan kerasnya, dia merasa terhina dengan perkataan pria bertopeng itu, seharusnya dia yang berkata seperti itu kepadanya.

"Kau..."mata hijau toskanya berubah menjadi Mangekyou abadi dan menatap pria itu dengan angkuhnya, "Menghina...seorang Iblis...maka rasakan akibat dari perkataanmu sendiri"dia menghilang dalam sekejap, lalu muncul disamping pria itu.

"Menarik..gaki"pria itu menahan tendangan pemuda tersebut, tubuhnya bergeser sedikit dari tempat sebelumnya.Gunbainya dia ayunkan dengan cepat dan kuat kearah Naruto, tetapi dengan lihainya dia mampu menghindari serangan tersebut.

Ayunan pedangnya dia lancarkan dengan cepat, Mangekyounya mengobservasi segala bentuk gerakan yang dilakukan oleh pria tersebut.

'Dia...dia hanya menahan setiap seranganku'pikirnya, pemuda itu mengayunkan pedangnya dengan kuat, lalu terciptalah ratusan pedang gelombang angin yang tipis dan tajam.

"SENKAI KAIMETSU SURU"

Madara menatap datar serangan Naruto, dia hanya bergumam pelan, "SUSANO'O".

Terciptalah Humanoid raksasa berwarna biru yang melindungi seluruh tubuh pria bertopeng itu dari serangan kenjutsu Naruto, lalu terjadilah ledakan beruntun yang membuat kondisi alam sekitarnya menjadi rusak akibat serangan yang dilancarkan Maou No Akage tersebut.

Mangekyounya bersinar merah terang, 'Dia mampu menggunakan Susano'o dengan maksimal...ini jauh dari yang kuperkirakan.Dia jauh lebih kuat dari pria bertopeng yang pernah kuhadapi didimensiku'pikirnya.

"Kekuatanmu sangat menarik...kau mempunyai puluhan teknik yang belum kau keluarkan, aku yakin itu, tetapi sayangnya bermainnya harus kuakhiri, sebab aku mempunyai urusan yang jauh lebih penting untukku selesaikan dan selebihnya biar Danzo yang menggantikanku bermain denganmu"ucapnya lalu melayang dilangit kemudian menghilang dalam vortex yang dia ciptakan.

FLASHBACK END

"Dia adalah musuh yang harus kuwaspadai untuk sekarang ini"gumamnya.

Dia melompat kesalah satu batang pohon, kemudian badannya dia senderkan kepohon tersebut.Sepertinya dia sedang berteduh dari terik matahari yang menyengat tubuh.

"Untuk sekarang ini, anggotaku mungkin cukup kuat untuk menghadapi anak buahnya...jadi, tinggal bagaimana aku untuk memainkan pion yang sudah kukumpulkan"seringainya mengembang dibibirnya, memperlihatkan sedikit serangkaian gigi putihnya.

Training Ground 7

Trank!

Dua benda tajam saling bergesekan, lalu terlempar kesegala arah.Mata safir itu bergerak cepat menghindari puluhan bola api yang melesat kearahnya.

"Kau...sudah berkembang sejauh ini Satsuki-chan"dia merasakan suatu benda yang dingin dan tajam dilehernya.Pemuda itu tahu benda itu, sebilah pedang yang kekerasannya melebihi berlian.Pedang itu bernama Kusanagi no Tsurugi dan ninja yang memiliki pedang itu di Konoha hanyalah Uchiha Satsuki saja, tidak ada yang lain.

Satsuki menghela nafas panjang, dia menebas pemuda yang berdiri didepannya dengan cepat, lalu pemuda itu menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap kecil ditempatnya.

"Trick itu, sudah berapa kali kau melakukannya untuk menghadapiku..karena itu, aku tidak akan pernah..."gadis berambut raven merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat, "CHIDORI NAGASHI"terciptalah rambatan petir disalah satu tangannya, rambatan petir itu mengelilingi area tersebut, lalu perlahan menyebar dan mengakibatkan retakan tanah berskala besar.

Retakan tanah itu memunculkan puluhan pemuda kiroge yang bernama asli Namikaze Menma, pemuda itu menciptakan rasenggan dimasing-masing tangannya, perlahan rasenggan yang tadinya kecil itu mulai membesar.

"CHO'ODAMA RASENGGAN"pemuda itu menghantamkan kedua Rasenggan raksasanya disekitar area yang dipijaki gadis tersebut.

Terdengarlah dentuman yang cukup keras ditraining ground tersebut, gadis itu menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan lawan latihannya itu.Mangekyou abadinya menatap tajam kearah tempat tersebut.Dia cukup terkejut, karena jutsu itu mampu menciptakan dua kawah yang cukup besar.

Mangekyounya melihat sekelebat chakra yang mengarah kepadanya, dia menghindari serangan berelemen angin yang mengarah kepadanya.Tangannya bergerak cepat, lalu merafalkan jutsu yang akan dia keluarkan.Sebelum dia menyelesaikan segel tangannya, muncullah puluhan Menma yang menyerang dirinya dari segala arah, menggunakan Taijutsu stylenya.

Dia terhempas beberapa meter, lalu menabrak pohon yang berada dibelakang punggungnya.'Dia...sangat hebat, bahkan aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya sama sekali'pikirnya, setelah dia mendapatkan serangan beruntun tanpa bisa membalas lawan latihannya itu.

Menma berjalan pelan menghampiri gadis yang sedang merintih kesakitan, dibawa pohon rindang tersebut. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Satsuki-chan?"tanya pemuda itu, dia berjongkok dihadapan gadis Uchiha tersebut.

Satsuki melirik singkat pemuda tampan yang berada dihadapnnya, lalu beralih menatap perut yang sudah ditendang pemuda itu bertubi-tubi. "Tidak apa, aku bisa mengatasinya"dia menciptakan segel tangan, lalu terciptalah pendar hijau yang menyala terang disalah satu tangannya.

Pendar hijau itu menyembuhkan luka dalam dan luar yang terdapat ditubuh Satsuki, gadis itu menyeringai kecil.

"Nah, Menma-san...apa kau mau merasakan, apa yang kurasakan?".

Menma menyerngit heran dengan perkataan Satsuki, tidak lama setelah itu, dia menyadari apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu.Dia ingin membalas berkali-kali lipat, apa yang sudah dia lakukan kepada gadis iblis yang berwujud manusia itu.

"Ne, Satsuki-chan, bukankah..."sebelum dia menyelesaikan perkataannya, pemuda itu sudah mendapatkan pukulan yang sangat kuat dari gadis berklan Uchiha itu, membuatnya terpental beberapa puluh meter dari tempatnya berpijak.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal, Namikaze Menma"seringai tercipta dibibirnya, lalu menghilang digantikan dengan tawa kecil.

Menma berhenti setelah dia menabrak batu yang cukup kuat untuk menahan tubuhnya itu, "Apakah dia berniat membunuhku? Aku yakin, dia sama sekali tidak menahan pukulannya"darah mengalir cukup banyak dari mulutnya, pertanda bahwa dia mengalami luka dalam yang cukup serius.Untunglah dia memiliki chakra Kyuubi yang dapat menyembuhkan luka dalam dan luar ditubuhnya.

6* *6* 6*

Guy menghela nafas panjang, wajahnya tampak lelah dengan keringat yang membanjiri lehernya.Pria itu mengelap keringatnya dengan kasar, "Apakah pekerjaan ini sesuai dengan pangkatku sebagai Jounin elite di Konoha?"tanya pria itu dengan nada lemas dan malas.

"Jangan malas begitu Guy, kita harus bersemangat untuk membantu Konoha.Aku tidak akan beristirahat hingga aku mencapai batas kemampuanku!"ucap Kakashi dengan nada yang lantang dan bersemangat.

Guy menatap sahabatnya itu dengan malas, dia sudah mengetahui sikap dan kepribadian sahabatnya itu yang selalu bersemangat dan menggembu-gembu dalam setiap pekerjaannya.

"Kau selalu bersemengat ya, Kakashi"ucapnya, dia sedikit termotivasi oleh semangat sahabat berambut peraknya itu.

Kakashi tersenyum simpul, dia segera mengangkat dua buah balok, lalu berjalan cepat kearah tempat pembangunan rumah penduduk.

" **Karena itu adalah Jalan yang kuyakini setiap hari, sebagai ninja dari desa Konoha!!** "teriaknya, membuat Guy tertawa kecil.

"Yah, itu baru temanku"pria berpakaian serba hijau itu berjalan cepat mengikuti Kakashi dengan membawa satu balok kayu dibahunya.

Beberapa ninja muda yang melihat interaksi para seniornya hanya menghela nafas pelan, karena mereka sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan yang seperti itu oleh kedua seniornya itu dan mereka sama sekali tidak mempersalahkannya.

"Mereka selalu saja seperti itu"ucap pemuda berambut coklat yang sangat menyukai kucing, tetapi harus terpaksa memelihara seekor anjing bernama Akamaru.

Seorang pemuda berklan Hyuga itu hanya menanggapi perkataan temannya itu dengan menganggukan kepalanya, "Begitulah, aku sama sekali tidak berselera untuk melihat hal absurd seperti itu"pemuda itu meminum secangkir teh yang telah dibuatnya.

Chouji tidak menanggapi, apa lagi untuk menyimak pembicaraan teman-temannya itu, karena dia sedang berpikir dan memahami sebuah peta yang dibuat oleh salah satu ninja Konoha.Peta itu berisi informasi tentang jalur perjalanan khusus yang merupakan salah satu markas khusus musuh.

"Jalur ini menghubungkan antara Oto dan Kusa, secara garis besar dua desa itu berkaitan dengan lokasi markas musuh, jadi..."salah satu tangannya mengepal kuat, karena dia baru saja mengetahui informasi penting yang berkaitan dengan lokasi musuh.

'Mereka berniat menguasai desa itu dan menjadikan markas mereka, tidak...memang dari awal dua desa itu dikendalikan oleh Akatsuki, meskipun dua desa itu menjalin kerja sama dengan Kumo dan Iwa, tetapi seluruh ninja yang berada didalam desa itu adalah anggota Akatsuki'pikirnya, dia harus membuat rencana yang efisien dan optimal dengan tingkat terjadi bentrokan nol persen, karena kalau sampai itu terjadi maka pertemuan lima kage terancam dibatalkan, karena melanggar perjanjian yang telah dipersetujui oleh masing-masing desa besar.

'Jika, terjadi peperangan dengan desa manapun, maka yang ada hanyalah kehancuran dan pertemuan lima kage terancam dibatalkan, karena melanggar pernjajian perdamaian antara lima desa besar dan kecil'pikirnya.

Hinata melirik kearah Chouji yang sepertinya sedang berpikir keras untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu hal, "Apa yang kaupikirkan bocah Akimichi?"tanya gadis itu dengan nada yang sedikit kasar.

Mata Chouji melirik sedikit kearah Hinata yang sepertinya sedang meminum sake dari cangkir yang dia pegang. "Aku hanya berpikir tentang sesuatu hal...oh iya, dimana Menma?"tanya pemuda itu.

Hinata mendesah pelan, karena temannya itu senang sekali berpikir, lalu setelah mendengar nama pujaan hati dari Chouji,entah kenapa wajahnya merah merona.

"Uhm, Menma-kun sedang berlatih dengan gadis Uchiha ditraining ground 7"jawab gadis itu dengan nada yang sedikit malu-malu.

'Hah, cinta memang merepotkan'pikirnya, dia berjalan pelan melewati beberapa temannya.

"Ne Chouji-kun, kau mau kemana? Bukankah kau belum selesai menyelesaikan tugasmu?"tanya Ino dengan nada halus.

Pemuda Akimichi itu tersenyum simpul, "Aku akan menemui Menma untuk bertanya tentang beberapa hal"jawabnya dengan lembut.

"Kau akan menemui Menma-kun, Chouji?"tanya gadis bangsawan Hyuga itu.

"Begitulah, Hinata..memang ada apa?".

"Uhm, jika kau benar-benar menemui Menma-kun, tolong sampaikan salamku kepadanya".

Chouji tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikan salammu itu"pemuda itu keluar dari tenda yang berisi beberapa ninja muda dari Konoha.

'Arigato'balasnya didalam hati.

6* *6* 6*

Minato menggulung kertas yang berisikan sebuah surat permintaan kepada dua desa besar Ninja yaitu Kumo dan Iwa.

'Ini mungkin akan sulit...'pikirnya, dia menatap tajam pemuda yang berada didepannya.

Dia mengikatkan sebuah pita khusus desa Konoha, 'Tapi bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus menang...tidak, tetapi kami harus menang'batinnya.

"Kirimkan surat ini kepada desa Kumo dan Iwa!"perintahnya dengan nada tegas dan berwibawa.

"Hai, Yondaime-sama"jawab pemuda berkulit pucat itu, dia melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu keluar, tetapi sebelum dia keluar, terdapat suara yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Anggap ini sebagai perintah...jangan merasa bersalah dengan dirimu...jangan merasa bimbang dengan keputusanmu dan yang lebih penting, kau adalah bagian dari Konoha, kau bukan lagi mata-mata Danzo atau siapapun...kau adalah Sai, Ninja dari desa Konoha!"ucap Minato dengan nada lantang dan tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun didalamnya.

Sai tersenyum kecil, "Arigato...Yondaime-sama"dia menghilang dengan suara langkah yang tidak lagi menunjukan keraguan dalam setiap langkah kakinya.

Minato mendecih kesal dengan salinan peta lokasi salah satu markas Akatsuki, 'Lima desa besar harus bekerja sama kali ini'pikirnya.

6* *6* 6*

Kabuto melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan, melirik kebeberapa lilin sebagai penerang jalannya disebuah lorong yang gelap.

"Ne, Kabuto...apakah kau tidak takut disergap oleh musuh, bukankah kau sudah tahu bahwa markas ini sudah diketahui oleh Ninja Konoha?"seorang gadis berambut merah darah muncul dari balik kegelapan lorong tersebut.

Kabuto menyeringai, dia menatap gadis berkacamata min tersebut, lalu berjalan melewatinya dan itu membuat sang gadis berteriak marah, karena dia merasa diacuhkan oleh pria bersisik ular tersebut.

"Tenanglah Karin, kau membuat telingaku sakit saja"balasnya dengan nada malas.

Karin mendecih kesal, "Aku bertanya kepadamu Manusia Ular! Kenapa kau kesini?".

Kabuto melirik kearah beberapa rak buku yang tidak jauh darinya, dia mengambil salah satu buku medic dari salah satu rak tersebut.

"Apakah pasukan itu sudah siap bertempur?".

Karin membelak, dia akhirnya tahu tujuan dari pria bertudung merah maron tersebut, "Yah, tetapi ada sedikit masalah".

"Masalah apa?".

"Mereka sulit diatur dan liar, tetapi secara teknis mereka siap bertempur untuk perang".

Pria itu tersenyum sinis, "Tidak masalah, karena dia memang suka pasukan yang liar dan brutal dan berapa jumlah mereka?".

"Delapan ratus pasukan".

"Itu sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai pasukan tambahan"pria itu berjalan pelan menjauhi gadis akage tersebut.

Karin menahan kepergian pria tersebut, karena dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu hal yang penting kepada manusia ular itu, "Ninja Konoha sudah mengatahui markas ini, tidak menutup kemungkinan ninja dari desa lain juga akan mengetahuinya, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mengatasi masalah tersebut".

Pria itu melepaskan tangan Karin darinya dengan kasar, membuat gadis tersebut terkejut atas tindakan pria bertudung itu.

"Biarkan mereka mengetahuinya, karena itu akan mengalihkan para ninja-ninja itu dan hanya berfokus kepada markas ini..."Kabuto melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang tertunda, dia berhenti sebentar untuk melihat keadaan Karin, seperti gadis itu khawatir tentang keselamatannya.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka hanya memata-matai markas ini saja dan aku akan memberikan tanda untuk kau membebaskan...pasukan pengguna segel kutukan Orochimaru"lanjutnya, matanya menatap tajam kedepan, lalu menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

'Arigato, Kabuto'batin Karin.

 **Yoroshiku reader, bagaimana kabarnya nih**

 **oh iya, Kurogami Ray hanya ingin mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir dan batin**

 **Dan selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakannya, yah walaupun idul fitri beberapa hari lagi, tapi gak masalahkan ngucapinnya di awal wkwk**

 **#Comment**

 **#Vote**

 **#Follow**

 **Ini adalah fanfic The Naruto New War Season III: Rise Of Prophecy**

 **See You Next Chapter Reader**

 **Kurogami Ray**

 **Log**

 **Out**


	34. Chapter 32 Season III

**1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **~(The Begin)~**

 **~ The Mission Of War ~**

Chouji berjalan pelan kearah Menma yang sedang berteduh dibawah pohon yang rindang, matanya beralih kearah Satsuki yang duduk disebelah pemuda berambut kuning cerah.

"Menma..bisakah aku meminta pendapatmu?".

Menma menyerngit heran, karena tidak bisanya calon pemimpin klan Akimichi ini berdiskusi dengan orang lain dan lebih menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

"Tidak biasanya kau meminta pendapat orang lain Chouji? Memang kau meminta pedapatku tentang apa?"tanya Menma, sambil menggaruk pelan pelipisnya yang berkeringat.

Chouji melirik Satsuki, sedangkan gadis Uchiha itu sedang mengatur nafasnya, karena pertarungan tadi yang cukup menguras tenaga perempuannya lalu matanya beralih kearah calon pemimpin klan Akimichi. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya gadis itu dengan beruntun, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tertawa pelan.

"Bisakah kau menjauh, soalnya ini pembicaraan yang penting dan hanya bisa diketahui oleh beberapa orang saja" jawabnya dengan asal, karena dia sedikit tidak suka dengan gadis Uchiha itu, mungkin karena sifatnya yang sedikit menjengkelkan.

Satsuki mendecih pelan lalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan perasaan kesal, yah bisa dimaklumi, karena dia baru saja beristirahat, tetapi sudah disuruh meninggalkan tempat peristirahatannya. "Menjengkelkan sekali" desisnya pelan sambil berjalan.

Menma melirik kesal kearah Chouji, karena membuat sahabat perempuannya itu meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan cara yang halus. "Sebenernya ada apa Chouji?"tanya pemuda berbadan tegap tersebut.

"Ini tentang salah satu markas rahasia Akatsuki yang menghubungkan antara desa Oto dan Kusa" jawabnya dengan tenang.

Menma sedikit terkejut, karena dia baru tahu ada markas Akatsuki yang berada diantara dua desa kecil itu. Matanya sedikit menyerngit kearah pemuda Akimichi tersebut. "Jadi..." pemuda pewaris klan Namikaze itu memainkan shurikennya dengan cepat, lalu menghentikannya dengan menatap tajam kearah temannya tersebut.

"Aku akan sedikit menebak, kau ingin mengatakan bagaimana pendapatku tentang masalah tersebut. Apakah kita akan memata-matainya saja atau kita akan menyerang dengan kekuatan tiga desa, yaitu Konoha sebagai desa yang menemukan markas rahasia Akatsuki tersebut lalu Iwa dan Kumo sebagai desa yang menjalin kerjasama dengan dua desa kecil tersebut..." Menma berdiri dari tempatnya beristirahat, kemudian mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Chouji.

"Begitukan Akimichi Chouji?" lanjutnya dengan senyuman khasnya.

Pemuda yang terkenal akan kepintarannya itu tertawa kecil. "Seperti yang kuduga, kau cepat tanggap seperti biasanya Namikaze Menma" pemuda itu menepuk pelan pundak teman kecilnya tersebut.

"Jadi apa pendapatmu, Menma?" pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu melirik sekilas tangan pemuda Akimichi tersebut dipundaknya.

"Aku akan menanyakan ini terlebih dahulu. Apakah Otou-san mengetahui hal ini?" tanya pemuda yang berhasil mengalahkan Nagato dari Akatsuki tersebut.

Chouji menunduk pelan, karena sebenarnya dia melakukan penelitian tersebut tanpa meminta persetujuan dari atasannya atau dari Yondaime Hokage sekalipun dengan kata lain penelitian yang dia lakukan adalah illegal. "Yondaime-dono belum mengetahui hal ini" jawabnya.

"Kau melakukan pekerjaan illegal Chouji, tetapi aku mengetahui perasaanmu dengan segala sesuatu hal yang berbau berkas seperti yang kau sukai itu, karena aku memiliki Otou-san yang menyukai hal yang sama denganmu" Menma memang memiliki seorang ayah yang sangat menyukai berkas, walaupun itu sangat melelahkan.

"Jadi, apa pendapatmu mengenai masalah ini?" tanya pemuda Akimichi itu.

Menma menepuk pundak Chouji, kemudian berbisik tepat ditelinganya. "Selanjutnya biar aku yang mengurus masalah ini" lalu melangkah cepat menjauhi tempat latihan tersebut. Meninggalkan temannya yang sedang kesal akan perbuatan yang telah dilakukannya tersebut, sambil berteriak keras memanggil nama pemuda kiroge itu.

"Menma Namikaze!!!" teriaknya menggema, sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya bisa menahan tawanya sambil terus berjalan dengan santainya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka berdua.

Dikantor Hokage Sebelum Sai Dipanggil

Minato menggerakan pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit sakit akibat dari pertarungan hebatnya melawan salah satu dari dewa shinobi yang berakhir dengan kekalahan telak dirinya. Pria Namikaze itu sedikit agak kesal, mungkin bisa dibilang merutuki kekalahan telak dirinya yang tidak bisa apa-apa selain berdiam diri menerima semua serangan musuhnya dan akhirnya dia tewas dengan tubuh terbakar.

Beruntung dia dihidupkan kembali oleh salah satu putranya dan dia sangat mensyukuri hal tersebut dan sekarang dia sedikit menyesal, karena dia melihat kembali tumpukan berkas yang harus dia selesaikan, yah menyesal pasti disaat yang terakhir.

"Hah..memang penyesalan pasti diwaktu yang terlambat kita menyadarinya" gumamnya dengan tangan yang mengerjakan tumpukan berkas.

Tok Tok

Pendengaran pria paruh baya itu merespon bunyi ketukan pintu yang berada diluar. Dia sedikit kesal, karena sedari tadi pekerjaannya sedikit tertunda dikarenakan ada saja orang yang menganggu waktu berharganya dalam mengerjakan berkas yang cukup banyak tersebut.

"Mengesalkan sekali" rutuknya dengan desisan kecil.

"Masuklah!" ucapnya dengan intonasi suara yang cukup keras, membuat seseorang yang berada diluar pasti mendengarnya.

Masuklah seorang pemuda kiroge dengan paras wajah yang tampan dan sorot mata yang hangat, mata beriris safir itu memandangi pria paruh baya tersebut dengan hangat. "Otou-chan bisa kita berbicara sebentar?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

Minato menyerngit bingung, karena tidak biasanya seorang Menma berbicara seserius itu dengannya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat putranya tersebut seperti itu dan apa yang ingin dia bicarakan dengannya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Menma".

"Masalah markas rahasia Akatsuki, mungkin Otou-chan baru menyadarinya..." mata safirnya memperlihatkan keseriusan yang membuat ayah dari pemuda tersebut, menanggapi hal ini dengan serius juga dan tidak ada main-main dalam masalah ini.

Menma mengambil sebuah berkas yang berada dikantong ninjanya. Berkas tersebut merupakan data yang cukup lengkap tentang lokasi dan medan yang ditempuh untuk mencapai tempat tersebut. Pemuda kiroge menaruh berkas tersebut dimeja Hokage yang berserakan beberapa berkas belum dirapihkan

Menma mengambil beberapa data yang berada didalam berkas kemudian mengeluarkannya. Dia menaruh peta tentang lokasi markas rahasia Akatsuki dimeja yang cukup besar tersebut. "Ini lokasi markas rahasia organisasi tersebut, kita dihalangi oleh dua desa kecil yang berada didekatnya dan perjanjian perdamaian dengan desa kecil dan besar..." ucapnya dengan telunjuk yang menunjuk lokasi tersebut.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?" tanya Minato kepada anakanya.

"Kita harus membuat surat keputusan mengenai masalah ini kepada dua desa yang memiliki aliansi dengan dua desa kecil tersebut yaitu Kumo dan Iwa, mereka harus memutuskan aliansi tersebut dan membuat keputusan untuk mengakhiri perjanjian damai terikat!".

Minato sedikit menolak dengan solusi yang diberikan oleh Menma. "Memutuskan sama saja kita akan berperang dengan dua desa tersebut dan pasti ada banyak korban sebelum..." jari telunjuk pria paruh baya itu menunjuk pemuda yang berada didepannya.

"Kita melakukan perang besar dan bahkan kita belum membuat aliansi resmi dengan lima desa besar lainnya, apa kau ingin memanasi perang besar ini bahkan sebelum perang ini terjadi" lanjutnya dengan amarah yang berapi-api.

Menma menggenggam tangan ayahnya tersebut, kemudian menurunkannya. "Tenanglah Otou-chan, dengarkan terlebih dahulu penjelasanku..." ucap pemuda tersebut dengan nada yang hangat.

"Mereka harus memutuskannya, jika tidak pihak kita yang berada disana akan susah untuk bergerak dan dalam mengambil keputusan, karena mereka akan terikat dengan perjanjian damai sebelum perjanjian aliansi resmi itu terbentuk..." dia mengeluarkan beberapa laporan dari berkas tersebut, kemudian menaruhnya dimeja pemimpin desa besar tersebut.

"Dua desa itu sudah terikat bahkan mereka merupakan cabang dari markas rahasia Akatsuki yang terselubung menjadi desa kecil. Mereka memberikan informasi penting kepada markas pusatnya dan mereka adalah ninja dari organisasi tersebut. Ninja kita menelusuri hal tersebut hingga keakarnya dan bergerak cepat setelah kudeta yang dilakukan oleh Shimura Danzo dibantu oleh organisasi tersebut" lanjutnya dengan perincian yang cukup jelas dan dapat diterima oleh Yondaime Hokage.

"Tetapi itu bukanlah masalahnya Menma, ini berkaitan dengan perjanjian per..." perkataan Minato terhenti oleh perkataan Menma.

"Ini bukan demi perjanjian damai Otou-chan, tetapi ini tentang pengambilan keputusan. Jika, ini tidak selesaikan sementara kita tahu markas musuh, percayalah kita akan mengamalami penyesalan setelahnya..." pemuda kiroge itu kembali mengambil laporan yang berada diberkas, kemudian dia perlihatkan kepada Yondaime yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Ini adalah bukti bahwa kita harus segera bergerak dan mengambil keputusan yang sulit, karena ninja kita yang berasal dari klan Hyuga mengatakan bahwa didalam markas tersebut terdapat monster yang mengerikan berjumlah ratusan dan memiliki tingkat chakra yang setara dengan Jounin Elite, jika kita tidak segera bertindak maka kita yang akan terancam dengan mereka..." remaja yang berusia belasan tahun itu menaruh laporan yang digenggamnya kemeja Hokage.

Minato merenungi perkataan putranya tersebut, sebenarnya dia setuju dengan pendapat Menma, akan tetapi keputusan itu terlalu berbahaya, karena dapat menimbulkan kesalapahaman diantara desa besar dan kecil, tetapi jika itu tidak dilakukan maka mereka akan terancam oleh musuh.

"Dan percayalah Otou-chan ini tidak akan menimbulkan permasalahan yang beruntun ketika dua desa besar itu memutuskan aliansi dengan Oto dan Kusa, karena mereka sudah keluar dari aliansi perdamaian antara desa besar dan kecil, sebab sudah tidak dinaungi lagi oleh dua desa besar yaitu Iwa dan Kumo...ini bukanlah tidak mungkin bagi kita membuat keputusan untuk berperang dengan mereka, karena mereka sudah tidak terikat lagi oleh perjanjian damai tersebut" lanjutnya dengan senyuman yang hangat.

Minato menghela nafas dengan kasar, sekarang pikirannya sedang berkecambuk dan bimbang dengan pengambilan keputusannya saat ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini sebagai Hokage, dia tidak ingin adanya perang selama masa damai masih berlangsung meskipun itu legal sekalipun, tetapi saat ini keputusannya adalah tiang awal dalam membuka gerbang kedamaian.

"Lalu, kau ingin aku melakukan apa Menma Namikaze?" tanya pria paruh baya itu.

Menma tersenyum kecil, karena dia telah berhasil meyakinkan ayahnya itu dengan segala data, bukti, dan asumsinya yang telah dia keluarkan. "Buatlah surat permintaan yang berisi pemutusan aliansi dengan Oto dan Kusa, kemudian persiapkan pasukan untuk berperang untuk menghancurkan markas mereka dan mengalahkan Oto dan Kusa..." penjelasan meminta terpotong oleh perkataan Minato.

"Kenapa kau ingin berperang melawan dua desa kecil tersebut, bukankah cukup dengan menghancurkan markas musuhnya saja?".

"Otou-chan ini bukanlah tentang menghancurkan markas musuh, tetapi bagaimana kita menghentikan peperangan besar dengan melakukan peperangan kecil. Jika, kau mencerna dengan baik penjelasankan diawal maka kau akan mengerti kenapa aku ingin menghancurkan dua desa ini..." Menma menunjuk dua desa tersebut.

"Mereka adalah pasukan Akatsuki yang berkedok ninja dari desa Oto dan Kusa, jika kau menelusuri lebih lanjut tentang terbentuknya dua desa tersebut maka kau akan menemukan nama Orochimaru sebagai pencetus terbentuknya dua desa tersebut. Ini bukanlah tidak mungkin jika kita akan berpapasan dengan ninja dari desa Oto dan Kusa dimedan perang untuk mengalahkan organisasi tersebut..." pemuda kiroge tersebut menghela nafas dengan teratur, kemudian dia menatap wajah Minato dengan pandangan memohon.

"Otou-chan kita harus bergerak cepat dan jangan ragu mengambil keputusan yang sulit, disetiap keputusan yang sulit pasti ada hadiah yang terbayar untuk hal tersebut" lanjutnya dengan nada yang menunjukan keseriusannya tentang masalah tersebut.

Minato menurunkan otot-ototnya yang menegang, karena beradu argumen dengan seorang remaja yang masih berumur belasan tahun. "Lanjutkan perkataanmu, aku akan mengikuti semua perkataan dan keputusan terbaikmu tentang masalah ini" ungkapnya yang sudah menunjukan persetujuannya dan dengan ini argumen ayah dan anak berakhir dengan kemenangan dari sang anak.

Pewaris klan Namikaze itu tersenyum lebar, karena mengetahui bahwa sang ayah menyetujui pendapatnya itu. "Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya kembali Otou-chan. Pertama, kita harus membuat surat yang berisi permintaan kepada desa Iwa dan Kumo untuk memutuskan aliansi mereka kepada desa kecil yaitu Oto dan Kusa dengan memberikan berbagai macam data yang kita punya dan menunjukan kecurigaan kita bahwa dua desa itu merupakan anggota terselubung dari Akatsuki sama seperti Shimura Danzo yang merupakan anggota Akatsuki dan baru kita ketahui pada saat dia melakukan kudeta..." pemuda kiroge memberikan beberapa berkas tambahan dari kantong ninjanya, lalu menunjukan berkas tersebut kepada Minato.

"Ini merupakan berkas tentang beberapa data dari Jounin Elite dari desa Oto dan Kusa yang ninja kita dapatkan dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka. Otou-chan tahu kita telah mengorbankan dua belas nyawa Jounin Elite untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Jounin Elite mereka..." Minato melirik sekilas berkas tersebut, kemudian dia beralih kewajah Menma yang menunjukan kemantapan dalam mengambil setiap perkataan dan keputusan. Dia memang sudah dewasa, mungkin itu yang berada didalam pikiran Minato saat ini.

Menma menaruh berkas tersebut ke meja Hokage. "Kedua, siapkan pasukan khusus yang berisi Jounin Elite yang sudah terlatih, karena kita akan berperang dengan mereka dalam satu malam. Kita harus menghancurkan mereka se-efisien dan se-efektif mungkin, sebab jika terlalu lama musuh akan meminta bantuan kepada markas pusat mereka atau pihak ketiga..." pemuda yang menjadi pahlawan baru desa Konoha itu menunjukan angka tiga di jarinya.

"Ketiga, ini bukanlah perang tanpa arti atau bahkan untuk memuaskan keegoisan desa besar Otou-chan. Dunia ini dalam situasi genting dan jika kita berhasil dalam perang ini, kita telah menghancurkan setidaknya 20% kekuatan tempur musuh dan jangan ragu untuk mengambil setiap tindakan yang terbilang gila Otou-chan, karena musuh juga bisa mengambil keputusan yang lebih gila daripada yang kita lakukan saat ini..." ungkapnya untuk memperkuat keputusan dan menghilang keraguan dari pemimpin salah satu desa besar tersebut.

Minato tampak berpikir keras untuk menangani masalah ini, mungkin keraguan dihatinya sudah menghilang tetapi tidak dengan otaknya yang bekerja dengan cepat dan beberapa siasat yang akan dia keluarkan dalam perang desa tersebut.

"Kau boleh pergi dan arigato Menma, karena telah meyakinkanku tentang masalah yang bisa kubilang cukup besar ini" balasnya memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Menma tersenyum hangat. "Sama-sama Otou-chan" balas pemuda itu, lalu pergi meninggal ruangan tersebut.

Pria paruh baya itu menatap putranya yang pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Mata safir berwarna biru pudar itu menajam, lalu menggerakan bibirnya dengan pelan, setelah itu muncullah ninja berpakaian Anbu menunduk hormat dihadapan Minato.

"Panggilkan Sai kemari, Washi!" perintahnya dengan nada tegas, ninja itu mengangguk tanda mengerti, kemudian dia menghilang disertai kepulan asap kecil.

"Aku harus segera membuat surat itu untuk diberikan kepada Iwagakure dan Kumogakure" gumamnya, dia segera menulis surat permintaan tersebut dengan keringat yang membanjiri keningnya, memang Konoha saat ini memasuki musim panas ditambah lagi dengan beberapa masalah yang dia hadapi dimusim ini.

Tangannya berhenti, ketika dia sudah menyelesaikan surat permintaan untuk dua desa besar tersebut. Yondaime menggerakan jarinya beberapa saat, kemudian terhenti ketika dia mendapat ide yang terlintas begitu saja.

"Hanya anak itu yang dapat menyelesaikan tugas ini...jika, perang ini ingin dimenangkan olehku, maka aku..." ketukan jarinya kembali terdengar, matanya menutup sesaat berusaha mencari ketenangan yang selama ini dia idam-idamkan.

"Harus menugaskan anak itu dalam misi ini...misi perang yang melibatkan beberapa desa...perang dalam satu malam" perlahan mata safirnya kembali terlihat dengan ketenangan yang kembali dia peroleh.

Terdengarlah ketukan pintu diluar ruangan Hokage. "Dia sudah datang rupanya" gumam pria paruh baya tersebut.

 **Yoroshiku reader, bagaimana kabar kalian nih baik-baik ajakan**

 **And masih nunggu kelanjutan cerita inikan, cause itu saya akan melanjutkan cerita ini meskipun ada beberapa tugas yang belum diselesaikan di rl**

 **And arigato yang masih setia dengan menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini meskipun author udah late post bahkan hingga sangat lamanya**

 **Dan yang sudah mendukung cerita ini dari awal hingga sekarang Arigato Gozaimasu Readers**

 **Story By Fadillah 212**

 **Vote**

 **Comment**

 **Follow**

 **See You Next Time readers**


	35. Chapter 33 Season III

**1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **~(The Begin)~**

 **~ The Mission Of War II ~**

At Place Naruto

Sesosok siluet berambut merah gelap terlihat di hutan bagian barat desa Konoha. Sosok siluet itu ternyata adalah pemuda tampan berambut merah darah yang berkibar diterpa angin malam. Dia menatap tajam bulan purnama yang bercahaya dimalam hari dengan beberapa suara hewan malam yang memecah keheningan ditempat tersebut.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku ditempat seperti ini...?" mata hijau toskanya melirik sekilas sesosok pria paruh baya yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Otou-san" lanjutnya dengan nada khasnya.

Pria paruh baya berjubah Hokage tersebut berjalan pelan kearahnya. Dia mensejajarkan tempat berdiri putranya dengan dirinya tersebut. "Aku ada misi untukmu dan seluruh anggota kelompokmu itu" jawabnya sembari mengeluarkan seluruh salinan berkas yang diberikan Menma kepadanya.

Berkas itu diberikan kepada putra bungsunya tersebut. "Pahamilah itu semua, selanjutnya tunggulah perintah dariku dan untuk masalah pengawalan Hokage..." mata beriris safir biru pudar itu menatap sekilas wajah putra bungsunya yang diteringi oleh cahaya rembulan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengawalku, lebih baik kau fokus untuk misi ini...biar kuberitahu sekilas saja. Misi ini adalah misi khusus dengan tingkat misi Rank-SS dengan keberhasilan misi harus 90% dan mungkin aku akan memberikan tambahan anggota ninja elite dalam meningkatkan keberhasilan misimu, tentunya kita juga akan mendapat bantuan dari beberapa desa besar dan akan kupastikan kau akan mendapatkan bantuan dari mereka" lanjutnya.

Naruto tampak memahami berkas laporan tersebut dan itu membuatnya tertarik dengan misi yang diberikan oleh Yondaime kepadanya. "Kau ingin aku bertaruh nyawa dengan melakukan misi ini Yondaime-sama?" ungkapnya dengan nada yang dingin dan itu membuat Minato tersentak atas perkataan putra bungsunya tersebut.

"Apakah kau keberatan dengan misi ini?" Yondaime mempertanyakan persetujuan putranya itu untuk melaksanakan misi yang diberikan olehnya.

Seringai tercipta diwajah orientalnya. "Tidak, aku hanya sedikit bernostalgia...dan aku akan menunggu perintah darimu Yondaime-dono" jawabnya dengan asal, lalu berbalik meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Pri paruh baya yang dijuluki Kiroi Senkou itu menghela nafas panjang. "Apa aku sudah berlebihan memberikan Naruto misi tersebut?" gumamnya mempertanyakan keputusannya tersebut.

Mata safirnya menatap rembulan yang bercahaya terang dengan hiasan ribuan juta bintang sebagai penghias langit malam, entah kenapa dia begitu tenang setiap kali menatap langit malam sendiri seperti ini.

"Hm..Bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu yah saat ini.." Minato mengeluarkan kunai bermata tiga dari fuuin penyimpanannya. "Sai mantan anggota Anbu Ne, aku sedikit tertarik tentang keahliannya dalam memperoleh informasi" lanjutnya, kemudian menghilang bagai kilat ketika dia melempar kunai yang dia genggam.

At Place Sai

Wuusshhh Wuussshh

Arus angin yang berlawanan membuat dengungan suara yang terdengar ditelinga remaja yang berusia belasan tahun tersebut. Kulit pucatnya menjadi tambah pucat ketika dia mempercepat laju dari burung rajawali yang tercipta dari lukisan yang dibuatnya. Semakin cepat burung itu terbang maka tekanan angin malam yang dingin juga semakin kuat dan menusuk kulit putih pucatnya itu.

"Sedikit lagi aku akan melewati perbatasan desa kecil dan Iwagakure..." matanya menajam ketika dia melihat beberapa rumah penduduk yang berada dibawahnya, kemudian melesat cepat tanpa adanya niat untuk singgah kedesa tersebut.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mencapai Iwagakure" lanjutnya dengan mata yang menatap sejenak kearah surat yang digenggamnya.

Lengkingan suara dari burung yang ditunggangi pemuda itu memecah keheningam malam, kemudian mendarat diantara rerimbunan pohon yang berada ditempat tersebut. Sepertinya jutsu lukisan pemuda itu sudah sampai batasnya, sehingga dia harus melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki.

"Dengan ini mungkin aku akan mencapai desa yang sekelilingnya bebatuan subuh nanti" gumamnya ketika dia melihat burung tunggangannya perlahan berubah menjadi tinta hitam yang menggenangi tanah.

Telinga terlatihnya mendengar beberapa suara yang dengan cepat mengarah ketempat ini. Pemuda bernama Sai itu dengan sigap mengeluarkan beberapa kunai dari kantong ninjanya, sebuah lesatan kunai mengarah kepemuda tersebut, tetapi dengan lihainya dia mematahkan serangan tersebut dengan kunai yang dia lemparkan kearah serangan yang mengarah kepadanya.

Tangan yang menggenggam surat penting itu. Dia masukan kedalam kantong ninjanya, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa kunai dan shuriken, semua fungsi indera pendengaran dan penglihatan dia tajamkan untuk melawan musuh yang diperkirakan tidak mencapai angka puluhan.

Wung Wung

Matanya melebar, ketika dia melihat fuma shuriken melayang tepat dikepalanya itu dan dengan terlatihnya dia menahan fuma shuriken itu dengan beberapa kunai dan shuriken yang dia genggam, kemudian dia menghindari puluhan kunai dan shuriken yang mengarah kepadanya.

Dia menjaga jarak dari musuh yang masih bersembunyin direrimbunan pohon yang berada disekitarnya. "Mungkin aku harus menghentikan permainan petak umpet ini" gumamnya dengan mengeluarkan gulungan kertas dan kuas yang sudah dicelupkan kedalam tinta.

"NINPOU CHOUJUO GIGA" terciptalah harimau dari lukisan yang diciptakan oleh Sai. Harimau itu melesat cepat kearah rerimbunan pohon, lalu beberapa saat kemudian terdengarlah teriakan yang berasal dari dalam rerimbunan pohon tersebut.

Setelah itu, terdengarlah gemuruh dari orang yang berlari menjauhi rerimbunan tersebut. Mereka adalah ninja yang sedari tadi menghunjani pemuda putih pucat itu dengan berbagai senjata ninja, diperkirakan mereka adalah ninja yang berasal dari desa kecil tersebut.

"Ninja Hishigakure (Desa Rerimbunan Tersembunyi)" gumam Sai, menatap tajam lambang hitai atei mereka.

Ninja itu terlihat sedang ketakutan dengan wajah yang pucat pasi dan detak jantung berdebar kencang. "Kau!! Mengapa kau berada disini, bukankah kami sudah memberikan penduduk kami kepada kalian!?" ucapnya dengan nada yang marah dan keras ditujukan kepada pemuda pucat tersebut.

Sai menyerngit bingung, karena dia masih memproses setiap perkataan yang ditujukan kepadanya dan pada akhirnya dia tidak tahu sama sekali situasi yang menjerat dirinya saat ini. " Apa maksudmu, Ojii-san? Kau mungkin sudah salah orang, aku baru disini beberapa saat lalu dan kalian menyerangku beberapa menit tadi?!" jawab pemuda itu dengan sejujurnya.

Pria paruh baya itu menggeram kesal, lalu muncullah beberapa ninja dari desa tersebut keluar dari rerimbunan pohon dengan wajah yang sama dengan pria paruh baya yang berada didepan pemuda itu. Serangkaian senjata mereka siapkan untuk mempersiapkan pertarungan yang entah kapan itu terjadi.

"Kau!..." telunjuk pria paruh baya itu mengarah ke wajah Sai. "Jangan pernah membohongi kami lagi, kau ingin penduduk kami lagikan...apa kau tak cukup puas dengan dua belas orang penduduk kami setiap bulannya dan kami berikan kepada kalian ninja Otogakure dan Kusagakure!!" teriaknya dengan wajah yang menunjukan kesedihan, sepertinya mereka dengan terpaksa memberikan penduduk desa mereka kepada dua desa kecil tersebut.

"Oto dan Kusa.."gumamnya yang tampak sedang berfikir, jadi mereka mengira Sai adalah ninja dari salah satu dua desa tersebut.

Sai mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang berisikan tanda tangan pengizinan jalur perbatasan luar desa yang diberikan oleh Yondaime kepadanya, jika suatu waktu terjadi kecurigaan atas dirinya saat melewati jalur luar desa Konoha dan itu berguna sekarang.

"Ini...dia bukan berasal dari dua desa biadab itu" ungkap salah satu ninja Hishi dan itu dipersetujui oleh mereka.

"Sudah kubilang bukan dan bisakah kalian ceritakan..." mata pemuda itu menajam kepada mereka, sepertinya dia ingin mencari informasi tentang dua desa tersebut dan itu cukup menarik baginya.

Ninja yang diketuai di Hishigakure itu memerintahkan mereka untuk menurunkan dan memasukan senjata mereka masing-masing, karena ancaman yang mereka waspadai ternyata hanya kesalapahaman belaka. Kemudian, ninja yang diketuai bernama Himura itu mempersilahkan Sai untuk duduk dibawah pohon bersama dengan dirinya dan menceritakan persoalan yang terjadi di desanya tersebut.

"Jadi, sudah beberapa bulan ini, kalian di intervensi oleh dua desa tersebut dan kalian diperintahkan untuk memberikan upeti berupa dua belas penduduk kalian kepada mereka?!" tanya Sai kembali mempertanyakan apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh Himura, mungkin untuk menambah keyakinan dirinya.

"Begitulah" balasnya dengan nada yang lemah.

Sai merengut bingung, bukankah dua desa itu sudah beraliansi dengan Kumo dan Iwa dalam perjanjian aliansi perdamaian dan tidak ada lagi pertarungan dengan desa kecil maupun besar selama masa ketenangan dan perdamaian itu berlangsung hingga terbentuknya aliansi perdamaian di lima desa besar secara resmi. Jika, itu benar dilakukan oleh dua desa kecil tersebut maka dia sudah menodai perjanjian damai dan kemungkinan besar mereka sudah tidak terikat lagi pada aliansi perjanjian perdamaian tersebut maupun aliansi Kumo dan Iwa.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan keadaan desamu ini kepada desa besar yang berada didekat sini, seperti Kumo dan Iwa?" tanya Sai.

Himura mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, lalu menatap Sai dengan tajam. "Kage desa kami sudah memberikan utusan kepada dua desa besar tersebut, tetapi utusan itu tidak pernah kembali kedesa ini setelahnya. Kemungkinan besar mereka terbunuh oleh ninja Oto atau Kusa, mungkin juga mereka ditangkap".

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan gulungan kertas dan kuasnya, kemudian dia menulis sesuatu di gulungan kertas tersebut. "Apakah kau mengetahui bahwa sekarang desa besar maupun kecil sedangan mengadakan perjanjian aliansi perdamaian?" tanya Sai disela-sela menulisnya.

Pria paruh baya itu menunjukan wajah keterkejutannya, mungkin dia tidak tahu tentang adanya perjanjian perdamaian tersebut. "Aku tidak mengetahuinya, karena desa ini tertutup direrimbunan pohon dan hutan yang lebat dan lagi kami terisolir dari luar desa oleh dua desa biadab tersebut" ungkapnya dengan helaan nafas yang perlahan.

"Aku mengerti" ucap Sai, dia merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat, kemudian bergumam pelan.

"NINPOU CHOUJUO GIGA" terciptalah burung dari tulisan tinta yang ditulis di gulungan kertas tersebut, kemudian burung tersebut melesat cepat kelangit malam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Himura, ketika dia melihat seekor burung terbang melesat ke langit malam.

Sai tersenyum kecil. "Itu adalah burung pembawa pesan. Aku menuliskan permasalahan desa ini kepada desa Konoha, jadi kau tinggal menunggu kabar dari desa tersebut dan selanjutnya biar kami yang menangani masalah ini" jawabnya.

Pria yang berumur setengah abad itu mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaannya kepada Sai. Dia sangat berterima kasih kepada pemuda itu, karena sudah bersedia membantu desa kecil seperti Hishigakure ini. "Arigato Gozaimasu" ungkapnya menunjukan rasa terimakasihnya yang teramat besar.

"Sama-sama, selanjutnya aku akan melakukan perjalananku yang tertunda Himura-san dan Arigato sudah memberikan informasi kepadaku" balasnya dengan senyuman kecil, mungkin Himura tidak tahu senyuman itu adalah senyuman palsu yang biasa ditujukan kepada orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bermalam di desa kami saja dan melanjutkan perjalananmu dipagi hari?".

Sai berjalan menjauhi Himura yang berteriak keras kearahnya, dia berbalik dengan menunjukan senyuman khasnya. "Arigato, tetapi aku harus menyelesaikan misiku dengan cepat Himura-san!!" balasnya dengan nada yang menggema dimalam hari.

Kemudian, Sai pergi meninggalkan ninja dari desa kecil tersebut dengan pikiran mereka yang berkecambuk tentang bagaimana nasib desa dan diri mereka sendiri. Wajah mereka begitu cemas dan tampak lelah dengan berbagai masalah yang desa mereka hadapi dan mereka bertanya kepada diri mereka sendiri bagaimana menyelesaikan permasalahan ini.

Di Barat Hutan Iwagakure

Salah satu ninja Iwa yang berada di menara pengawasan hutan melihat sosok ninja yang berasal dari desa lain dan tentu dengan sigapnya dia memberi sinyal kepada rekan-rekan yang berada disekitar hutan tersebut dengan menyalakan petasan waspada.

Ninja Iwa itu melompat dari menara lalu menghampiri ninja dari desa lain tersebut. Mata ninja Iwa menatap tajam kepada sosok tersebut. "Apa maumu mendatangi desa kami?" tanya Iwa-nin tersebut, dia sama sekali tidak tahu sosok tersebut berasal dari desa mana, karena sosok tersebut menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung yang dia gunakan.

Ninja dari desa lain tersebut membuka tudungnya kemudian memberikan surat khusus kepada Iwa-nin tersebut. Mata Iwa-nin itu membelak, karena dia tahu surat ini adalah surat penting dan mungkin dia akan mempertaruhnya jiwanya untuk menyampaikan surat tersebut kepada kagenya.

"Berikan surat ini kepada Tsuchikage dan dalam jangka waktu satu hari segera berikan kabar kepada desa kami..." mata ninja dari desa lain tersebut menatap kosong kepada Iwa-nin. "Karena kami tidak akan main-main mengenai masalah dari organisasi terlarang tersebut" lanjutnya denga nada dingin.

"Aku tahu dan sebaiknya kau benahi perkataan terlebih dahulu, sebelum menginjakan kaki ke desa kami ini..." balas Iwa-nin tersebut, sementara ninja dari desa lain tersebut tidak memperdulikan perkataannya dan lebih memilih melanjutkan misinya.

"Konoha-nin" lanjutnya.

Ninja dari desa lain tersebut membalikan tubuhnya, dia tersenyum palsu kemudian melompat ke langit. Dia mengeluarkan alat lukisannya, kemudian merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat, bibirnya berucap pelan.

"NINPOU CHOUJUO GIGA" terciptalah burung raksasa yang membawanya pergi dari hutan tersebut, mereka melesat cepat menghilang di kegelapan langit di pagi buta.

 **Follow**

 **Comment**

 **Like**

 **@Fadillah212**

 ***Log Out**

 **TBC**

 **See You Next Chapter**


End file.
